Teen Titans New Generations These New Years: Part Two
by Inkblot24
Summary: The new arc is starting! Our heroes are all grown up in this one! Teen Titan heroics are still a touchy subject, especially since Nightwing and Starfire are finally together while raising a family on the west coast. The return of the prophecy of the golden relic described by the other world, (arc part one) is starting to come together around the Grayson family. Find out in new gen!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One; Chapter 15: Time On Our Side; Rally Against The Sands Of Time- Grayson's Destination. A Lasting Dedication To The King's Muse.

Ok, so the heroes were last backed into a corner by the hunter and executioner Sayumon of the Celestial council. Till the very last of the chaper, the vixen had use for the Titans in order to ween out the dragon for her. Hakuro still detests the deity, howewver...Tsani has learned the truth over the tyrannical mother's transfomation. Raven no longer has any last words from Malchior...he used up his last hours fighting and defeating Kyrios in the illusion world created by Roku. His form now is that of a storybook- just like the episode in which Raven undid his seal. He was already unwell, but did not want her to remember after his leave for good. She has not some to terms since Slade is still under her radar . He has need for her though, in order to get back to Jump's present day and reality. Verra was on his way to the realm but ended up captured , weak, and weaponless against the squad under Sayumon's jurisdiction. Kayu is still onboard a sky villa rail car in the Eternal realm. His only mission is to end his mother's rampage once and for all, before her true nature is revealed...

Bao Shi is actually not the one still conscious. The vision Hakuro had seen was false. The tween Tsani is tending to her elder while gathering powerful allies to tail the dragon back in his domain. She has no real clue that Hakuro did not make it in time to guide and aid the rebels of the spirit world. The dragon attempted to capture and brainwash Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy. The teen morpher has not only grsped astral travel , but also has Raven to thank overly for the brilliant idea of meditation. Since that also gave him passage into the realm housing Hecate's sect, the teen changeling is feeling pretty confident in his abilities- even if only termporarily earned by way of his location. Robin as Richard fought the self that was not Rokou, but a mix of the dark self ; mentioned in my To the Future arc, and the real Rokuro still clinging towards freeing the chosen by his ultimate sacfice. He does not want the dragon tyo lay a finger on his charge. The realm the arc by the way, was a predicted outcome if Roku had any power left to corrupt the Titans' leader. The dragon's hair is as long as Nightwing's from (How long is forever) . He is seen as a shadow in form for that reason, even though Starfire was the only one tohaveseen the true Nightwing. Yet the dragon knows and is trying to tempt the heroic leader with that anxiety- also boardering around the prophecy and golden dragon. If he gets this far in changig the Titan to think that he will become just as the vision interprets in in his own mind( thanks to the dragon's tampering..), then he will end up the heroes problem for a long time . Hakuro has a theory that may defeat of drive away the king's terrible ploy- yet it risks time dimensional shifting like no other. He does not want to risk the chosen in case it is dangerous enough to have them...well, let's just say omnipotent isn't too keen on time travel, especially since Isis refuses to leave the heroes that option. Ava is still with there goddess as her charge . Astarte is guarding the seas from the craft she is stationed on back in Gotham. Bruce will not be mentioned until later into the years ...Now ! On with These new years finally!

Shoved squarely inside of a cavern up top the rocky cliffs of Jump's outer borders, the Titans sat round a fire in the center of their hiding place. The teens' sullen face returned on occasion until Shoji had returned as a battered , suit wearing con, to flame and joke with...yet.. Hakuro still remained distant. He clung a little to the leader of the Titans even with his older form now recnstructed as his teenage one. The eyes he kept were still blind, yet he had no trouble doing the basics as he had been trained . "Bb cocked his head as a piglet and smiled with his tiny eyes of that form. "Why don't you join us here instead of clingin' to Rob all the time?" He asked , hopeful the teen would not decide to run off in embarressment by the question. "I...would rather it be given more thought...-

Richard pulled away from the still short spirit who gaped up once he had realized what it was, what his charge was expecting. "You said we have to trust one another." The Titan grinned and held out a palm for the youngest to grab hold. "You don't have to be so afraid. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." The smile was meak, worrisome , and enough to bind the spirit Ethereal to the hero's fair enough tactic. "Alright..." He mumbled and tried to walk fowards on tip toe. Hakuro's eyes were not the only guide right now. Grayson was trying to gather the young seer as an ally for their cause..even when that teen himself doubted the resolve of others at times as well..

"Welcome to the party lil man!" Cy laughed and had the sorcerer Greg dig out marshmallows and soup ingrediants from his magical ruck sack. The guardian couldn't help but hide a chuckle as the rest was covered- leaving Bb and Raven to wonder just where the supplies were from and which world he had looted from this time...Such with equivilancy in general. Hakuro looked down into his lap then reached out to what he had thought had been the hero-

"You look much ...um...taller, Haku..he!.." Starfire nervously had been the spirit's target!

He letg go of her arm immediately when the flashback of Arianna's attempt had rattled his senses. If the dragon had been correct...then she was still to be questioned as truly loyal enough! If not to his old friend ro-

"Sorry ! I am most worried that you are still not wishing to trust us." The older girl frowned while the teen in white tried to find his favorite -

"Haku! This is important. Look, we all know you are still worried about the prince," Raven managed to stand and redircet her attention away from the 'dog ' in her care. Verra grunted a response with his eyes still shut. He had changed while the group's meal was being cooked on top of the sizzling , sparking, campfire. Sleeping off the headache..certainly felt wise...The cat snored right beside the empath's foot too soon , even so. Raven's own eyes clenched shut to rid her own migraine while on sight... Verra sniffed less than content and pretended to sleep with a soft whistle during each exhaled breath . Rae cleared her throat and ignored the trouble making royal. "You have to not hold back. If you do, the dragon will take advantage like he did our leader." She stared deep into his features ; reading every line and press of his frown, furrow, and private concerns for and against the heroes. "If we are protected by both you and the guardians." Richard said in Raven's place. "Then doesn't that mean secrets will not work ? We cannot know if the dragon is reading into our fears. But I do know he hates those that stand together to fight his tricks. Especially when he's hoping we'll fail. A challege for the monster is a big damper on his plans." The teen seer shrugged and returned to seat himself onto his knees beside the charge he had known far longer than the extra, Titans.. "Easy enough to dictate, yet the dragon has thoughts, words, actions in which he uses against those conflicted by his powers. He is a soul stealer leaning towards corrupting-

"Which is why the more we talk about his powers, ours will grow weaker. " The teen looked up to see who had spoken. It was no one he felt had a presence here. "Was that you just now Rae?" Cyborg wondered with a hard stance towards the exit. "No...It sounded...fem..maybe high pitched? Was it , Beastboy ?" Her finger pointed to the green teen unsure of who that extra voice had been, and from whom..the goth's skin prickled uncomfortably beneath her cloaked form. She shivered then glared to the piglet for an explanation. Beastboy pulled back his ears and grunted, very insulted by how Raven was acting..He raised his voice a bit to state this concern. "Dude! I am not even human right now! I look like old Mc's cutest farmyard friend! You think I sound...how bout Star!? Her voice is super-

"Excuse me?" The red headed princess stood with a hand to her chest and her eyes slightly lit. "I am not the 'bad news bearer!' Verra snickered loudly as his head swam over that terrible migraine this time. "Guys!" Richard coughed from tiny, odourous whisps filtering all around the cave. "There isn't time! We have to move! Sayu's men found our location." Cy threw up his arm to see if that was accurate; to his shock, the room was a toxic pit -

"Through ..cough!* ..Through the exit in which we entered?" Starfire gripped Beastboy who had not turned back yet into his meta - human self. "Rae!" Verra groggily stood against the pains and waves of torment in mid air around them. "My head ...it was the smoke...a plant...to get...teleport!" He let out with a bark* to echo throughout the entire chamber. Greg got up and did what he had been instructed,while his second guardian comrade lay in horror over the poison having the worst effects next to Beastboy! "Join round!" He commanded with a staff from his sack of tricks fired up. "We now leave this rodent trap! Take us yet again away from death's door!" The idea was to create a way out by words,yet the powerful magic infecting it's core had been activated by Verra's bark earlier. The teens saw from a distance later the cave's collapse while the scouts and hounds scoured over for survivors ..

Verra coughed one last time before leading them out into the desert. "We will not survive at this rate!" Starfire gripped Beastboy until his sniffed around in her arms, transformed into himself, then flailed to hit the red earth on his back side. "We..were being tricked!" He rubbed his neck painfully with a slight wince. "Sayu doesn't want us to come to court again, that's for sure." Cy said under his breath, though knew he could be heard too well by their leader. "Is young Hakuro alright?" The frightened spirit still clutched his chosen's leg as if leeching on without reprieve. He still had his eyes glued shut. "He...trusts you a whole lot more." Cy blinked down and tried to coax the youth to leave their leader a few moments. His arm was still in need of new dressings after that scratch had made the remaining guardians take extra precaution. "I..don't want to leave his side...or something terrible will!-

"Then you are putting our friend in further danger by having him fend for both of you." Raven crossed her arms in annoyance. "You have to let him go Hakuro. Richard needs his arm looked at and if you want, I can try to heal that scrape on your face..?" She seemed too forceful to the youngest as the blind sighted Etheral shook his head shaking even more . "You will put him in more danger if we cannot leave this area. " Greg reprimanded with the painful truth in mind. His eyes somewhat narrowed underneath his tall , wide brimmed wizard's hat. Raven bit her lip by how she had made the child, partly afraid. She just did not want her team to lose sight of their real mission The boy with his white hair and clothing, was more alert now. Greg was truly together when it came to mediations and settling debates. The azarathian teen wondered if his methods were real, or just stage tricks of the mind at play. " If I let go..." The youngster gulped with shaking fists. He was still unsure as to why the older Hakuro had still no way of letting go. "Will I disappear?" The heroic Titan's leader pat the child's moppish white hair and tried to seem helpful with his stance. "We won't let you leave us again. Just as long as you still want to save your friend, my team is willing to do the same. You, just have to talk to us..." The child self nod and instantly revert back into the longer hair and slightly taller Ethereal they had met moments before the escape from Sayumon's forces. "That, is better. " The seer cracked an unnatural smile with his cheeks red from trying too hard. "You..don't have to pretent that much!" Bb chuckled a bit and clapped the kid's shoulder. Hakuro still was nervous as they walked on, yet felt confident enough to trust..if not uncertainly , the rest of the chosen. Richard prided the youth for the attempt as the light eyed spirit beamed back only to him; as if a parent and child..which made both the guardians wonder if Aaron wasn't the only fragment of the Titans' future descendants. "I am most relieved that you now wish to know your friends better Hakuro!" Starfire chirped in his direction, though he still avoided complete eye contact - even blind as he was- for what Arianna had done to his friend the prince...

"That's great an' all." Cy pointed with his arm to a few meter stretch into the sands. "But should we still set up camp here though? None of us have the stamina to go on all night. We could try, but Sayu might wear us thin if we even think of tryin' that harsh a terrain. We have an imaginary desert...and I don't see enough stars out either to light a thing up ! No electricity for the whole night. Gonna be livin' out here till we go after the creep lizard by sun up." Cy yawned the last part while gathering drifting reeds from an old oasis palm grove by an abandoned, burried town of these illusionary sands.

Greg nod and crossed his arms in thought with a halt. He was lucky to have found supplies to pump water from a spickot that still functioned. He motioned over with the heavy pail , heaving it without magic towards the tiny campsite. "Verra. We shall not have long, yet rest is a neccessity either way for a warrior ." The cat self cocked it's ears to see if their location was safe enough. "Go on?" He sniffed the air while Greg continued...to not seem it a distraction on his part. It was a dignified code phrase to throw off enemies. As if a metaphore unclear enough to answer. Wit was easier to digest than convoluted, old riddles these days! "We..have the night to watch and stand guard, until our charges the Titans might continue in the direction - I think it the right time if any...for the theory to be decided over as we wait for our..ehem..party to arrive.." Raven raised a brow then came up to see the nervous nance's true expectations come to light. "You...acted out of...then who is your extra team?" Her voice dripped a bit of impatience. They were sweating bullets in an illusionist's desert, trying to avoid both dragon and Celestial hunters...was Greg the one they couldn't trust?

"The guardians are not working with Sayumon in the least, I only give my pledge to the council leaders against both she and the dragon himself!" Greg breathed with a hard sigh. "Same here." Vee lifted up a paw then dropped to all fours again as to not gain any stares from Bb and Kori...last time stung a little of the dog's pride. That he hoped to never happen again! It was a meaningless guess if they caught on to the duo's act too soon..

"Then you guys had 'back - up' on the way here, even if we didn't approve of more of your buddies pokin' around in our business." Cy spoke in response of his friend's false sense of security. Not vouching for the guardian's attack plans alone. "We were gonna' get their go- ahead before you guys had to fend off the witch and serpent. We had to find her as far off as possible so they could...wait! You know what ? That's so dumb I forgot all about it!" The dog grinned with a snicker again and made Bb's hairs stand up. "What is that supposed to-

"You know the guys I'm talking about! Greg, the secret's out. The ones on their way, are allies you guys already know!" The teens had raised brows,fists and frowns to add to the cat's explanation. "The whole big shebang! We have them ready to -

"You aren't!" Hakuro forced his yes shut of that fight. "Why? That would mean a war! I refuse to take part in this obnoxious -

"You have a better idea kid?" Raven was about to gasp by how easily the guardians had pulled their dirty stunt- to have the Ethereal open his mouth so that the theory within his own plan was no longer hidden! How devious of those-

"Time! Time travel to alter the dragon's take over! I know how it..has to be done..when Rokuro deemed it unneccessary in the ..hospital..." The leader of the teens stood wide eyed in front of the spirit with his long head of hair lowered in flushed shame. "I..knew how risky that might end for you...I also did not trust...what Arianna had...she tried to kill Rokuro! I did not want the future to repeat itself if the prophecy stood!" He wailed to the dirty ground with his eyes still flawed as before. "Then we might have a shot...Hakuro...we don't want the same outcome as the spirit world did." Richard brought out a palm and helped the yet again reluctant Ethereal up. "Why did they..lie?" The teen stared directly after the guardians. They had felt guilty enough, due to the fact that it wasn't an entire lie at all!

"You were protected by the fabled Time's daughter for much longer than those days." Greg sighed and brought his hat to lower off of his carrot red skull, now clutched inbetween his gloved fingers. Wringing the fabric was just a ruse, yet Hakuro would have a white lie as his only, closest answer. "You knew about a lot since the abduction, so we had to pry a bit. After all, if the chosen are your charges too, then you cannot just have them to yourself to make up for your mistakes. " The cat made the white haired teen's face redden further. "I..Rokuro was dying then...I had no other choice! They wanted him to destroy and ruin my realm of the queen's in the process! I still promised him we'd get-

"You forgot though." Richard stood down on his knee to explain to the youth. "Rokuro was protecting his friends,by hurting them it was more or less blackmail if he didn't listen to his king." The hero frowned and pushed back a mop of locks from his own face. "He couldn't stand hurting you or anyone else..but he did, thinking it would free you . It only made him more corrupt in the end." The empath had no idea that Robin knew the story...even after being manipulated by the lizard and Slade-

Her eyes whizzed around. "Where did Slade go?" Richard looked up briefly,then excused himself from the talk to look away across the horizon, now gone towards nightfall. "Man! He's worse than-

Bb was interrupted by the slash of a blade in the distance , clashing on as the Titans found themselves..suddenly out of luck for the moment.

Slade had tried to dive clear of the blonde Aaron and his 'self chat' in the dark. While his own party had slept a few meters south, the assassin had heard more than enough to wake the sorcerer from his daydreams.

"You are a spy? Funny! I always thought you as a the last to show after a kill..." He'd meant those words as Aaron dove to strike Slade in the gut with his own weapon. Hidden lowerr was a dagger that his enemy had no idea existed till-

"You are no honorary example yourself!" The tween flung a ring from his belt to act as a temporary flash bomb. Slade saw it though and drove himself to dance through the sands, kicking up enough dust to blind the attacker with a firm grip , he tugged the object away. Though it had however been activated before he had a chance to ring toss the weapon sky high!

A powerful blast sounded into the air, where the Titans luckily could guess Slade's presence. He didn't want a rescure, just to stop the ratty spy from sending his intel over to the huntress's side was why he'd not run off. Raven would indefinitely question his work later... Cecila unfortunately was a capable witch enough to have bumped through her portal to 'head - knock' Raven into a fit upon entry. Though nearly matched, the teens still had throbbing aches from the stifling accident. When the two magicians had finally calmed their...bruised craniums, Slade had finished the tween of the 'golden dawn' by pinning him down, without his bombs to toss- unless he wanted to end their game against the vixen's orders over and done. He didn't bother to gloat as his grip never loosened once for the troublesome kid. He squirmed angrily with his teeth knashing and nails more than happy to tear off the metal lug's jarhead mask! "This is mad! Let me go! You are more unbelievable than the cat-

"Me? That seems a compliment compared to the dog over there. He must have gotten the call. " Wilson smirked to the brat who was indefinitely in a fit of rants,while still 'hog tied and annoyed from the pressure in his lower back' by now. "Slady, you've got a lot of nerve acting my part so easily! What the heck were you even doing ten feet apart from..." Slade waved over and gladly tossed the brat to scurry by the spirit world prince's feet. The dog sighed and revert to his Veravakumu self of the past. "Tell me though." He tightened his fist to lift up young Aaron who spat into the prince's face. "Guess you are ; A- Either brainwashed by the enemy." Ver's grip was unbelievbly wreckless as the teen soon sputtered his words of protest. He..was still able to remember!

"B; you bargained for our sake to save something you won't dare share to a single , spineless lout such as yourself!" The brat grit his teeth and clawed to get free. "Or, C...the list is too long to name this one. You lied. Plain and simple; you had gotten onto our case all through another source to have the kids here gather your trust- then! Then you went after Allie and tried to give her your fullest response, no...respect! You are not of this fight but another! Tell us! You are not the real golden dragon's messenger!-

"I am!" Aaron gasped with his face losing more color. Slade stood a few feet off to not see this up close. Was the kid even answering the question? Was the cat holding back?

"Oh! Fine! I have no way of going back anyhow! Now let me loose enough to explain!" The growling brat sniffed and saw the dog's expression still as cold as one in particular, heavy hitting glacier. "Don't lie. You know something, then spill. Otherwise, Alicia is not going to be in your care for this journey. I had you watch her because you trusted me with those words, too well . Now talk, or I'll have to get Aria to make you-

Aria was a siren that could make him do just that if she wished. Raven covered her lips with a gasp while Cecila knew he deserved it..after having used poor Alicia with no respect for her feelings! Shameless ! She crossed her arms with a huff and waited.

"The truth is, that this form had a former before it's reconstruction. I lost my memories in that time. All of the rest of that while I tailed in secret the underground societies of the dragon for answers. Awhile after that..some of those fragments made sense again!" He rubbed both arms and wrists with another sniff. "The dragon, Slade even ; now it's useless to ask as his memory was erased after the death of...hem..Will.." Slade shut his eye and listened with his back partly away from the few and...that snotty brat who dared bring up the mercenary's humiliating defeat...!

"Anyway, I had to find out more." He started to question into that past involvement, into infinity if he kept on with the topic!

"Why I only remembered the vows of ancient societies and not logical sense. It had less and less logic behind as to why I had arrived. When my last resort was shot down for returning , the lizard's monsters decided to help me forget for a while. Memories were more or less scattered, implanted so that I could not run from this new vow." A small pause only just carried the silence to linger. It was a very good relief that Alicia was still sleeping feet away. Aaron scratchily cleared his throat to continue. " When I had broken my pacts against the king's rank holding spectators, the spectre Angra had cornered my form of this child..." He groaned a bit by the memory. "I was able to bargain myself to be left as an astral self . The ghoul agreed miraculously and I continued to seek out the rest of my past. That was when I had learned of Priscilla and her reassurance that I might have hopes of ..being restored. In the end, I lost my form and memories again to revert into a dragon-ling.." He rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh and looked up to the guardian Vee. "You must thank your doctor for giving this poor fellow a chance at all. If it had not been for his generous nature, I would have ended up without a purpose, the dragon might have won me over ...Alicia discovered my powers when I had made contact as an astral entity. She might have forgotten, yet she was not unaware and will recall that time. The way in the past that I had rediscovered of myself,was as a council head and high priest within the Star Capital of Eternal rites...the same sect as Orion of Arianna's past." Starfire held back a gasp while the yougster finished his tale. "The character I was of that past had connections to both the Crescendo and Daia lineages. Ages before the princesses had been conceived." Veravakumu coughed nervously as an awkward parent by that description. "You are a former follower, no, you have more to say of that time." The dog in man's guise of a god assumed with a stern look into the golden eyed boy's orbs. He had a whole lot to stop bottling up. The cat would have to contact Dearheart when this was all over..

"The line of Crescendo was overlooked by as you might have guessed- lunar pact holders. In other words,right before Ladies Dark and Light had come into being. Daia..was in a tern to 'dawn' or day. Crescent was -

"Got that part." Raven stopped him this time as Cecilia looked on. "Then why was that important; as yourself in the present, and why the past ...seer is connected." She tried to speak out. Aaron nod once her words had become clear as a passage over the waters of eternity. Another home he had known to have existed in the underworld...

"The two lines were not indfifferent, yet it was a strong possibility that ...the Daia line had used an ancient art to bring about an..heir...Thus, the product Alice wa-

He stared over the group. "Too far ahead, then let me try this with a new approach." His staff came from behind and swiveled as a wheel, causing the air to tighten round the hero and guardians' lungs. "That past,will become a beacon into the future of this fight!" He proclaimed as the vision of a ...Richard and Starfire saw the rest as if living the dream!

The leaders of the main branches of spirit were about to hold a ceramony with the two daughters of Catalina as proven heirs to their cause. The girls were no more than tots ; eyes wide and thoughts of there last playmate, (cousin Richard of their auntie's line) , while Cecilia was more awake to the trials with her fingers clenching her mother's skirts. "This is ..a bit of a powerful method Madame." The sect's leader of Catherine's kingdom to the south was wait ing patiently enough; especially since the mother was protecting her children from their world's laws. "They are to take their roles now? Even whilst we are still facing the defeat of the dragon and his spies?" She raised her brow with hands to her noble hips. "My daughters are not to lose who they are , not when they have less of a clue over the entire truth! That will be the exact fear I keep from my nephew...Lady Lorelai was lost to us due to that -

"All the more why they shall know , in order to protect their worlds and family." The hooded folk had all assembled around the queen and her troupe, while the daughters of her own bloodline hid; Cici would not let the clowns lay a finger on her only, youngest sibling. Richard was waiting to see his dear cousins in the keep . Even Arianna of the Star Capital had visited when passing through just last week! She had seen his heart more than happy to have known after all of the more fun times, instead of painful reminders...Cecilia had learnt earliest of the death and loss of the Ainsley era to the north. Her heart roughly beat in tandem with poor Alicia's , who hid further from the bickering priests and their whims of imperial justice...

"Then have no shame that my line will - even should the outcome flourish, the one last era that you have not cursed yet again will breath easier away from this crude cycle of spirit kind!" The girls were brought away from the underground chamber as if none of it were too happen, at least...until something had into their tenth year as a family.

The halls were a flame as the mention of the kidnapping by the safe haven known as the sky kingdom castle came into sickeningly , almost daily rumors within the southern queen's kingdom walls. The two daughters of Catalina were of separate ages by a few years apart. The teens had always believed Allie to have been twice those years more apart from the haughty, professional sorceress, Cecilia. It was not an entire fault to have believed their ages were what developed both girls' personalities. Rokuro had been taken when the southern isles queen had gone in search of a cure for a poisonous snake bite. Had they only known the dragon's ploy to set the castle of the sky deity in the air ablaze, then perhaps the prince in hiding might have remained ...beside the royal mother's children now..

Cecilia frustratingly stomped off ahead of her younger sibling, her eyes never watered. Instead a rage grew below her regal exterior. Alicia whimpered and flung herself to grip her elder sister's wrist. "Where are you going?" She innocently knew however why the girl was so determined. "I have no need to tell you. I want strength enough to face the one to have harmed our family!" She ripped away her arm and flew down the stone corridor to the lower level,lower still as the stairwell had grown steep. "Cici! No! We promised to stay together! You don't have to go! Take me with you! Cici!" The girl had evaporated into the dark passage below the castle. When she had wished to be given the honor of seeing the sect's high orderlies, what met her was a sorry sight instead.

The dark lady Lil had taken every last inch of the cavern; souls wailed and bloody prints lay scattered as the dead no longer pried away. She..had murdered the council of the southern line?!

The child wondered in her mind if this was to be reported. Should she run? Would the fabled strix devour her before there was a choice? Her own voice fell to as gasp as the demon mistress was just finishing a goblet of her finest life wine. ( Yikes! Ok, life wine is the essence derived from reaped souls made into a frothy beverage. Before an Eternal tommorow arc, Roku was said to have gathered more souls by allowing it to a selective few classes, and those he wanted full dominion over. When Verra was fighting in the Life after death arc, he recalled being treated when the prince had bargained the guardians' safety- even though the cat and his posse stayed partly behind to keep an eye on Rokuro . Lilith was discovered in the To the future arc to have known Cecilia from Roku's deceit; pretending to be Queen Catherine's husband , just like how Malchior's dad was corrupted and later devoured by the dragon. Cici is literally going to end up under contract as a pupil of Lil's - as To the future arc strongly was mentioned. Now back to the brutal flashback!) ~You are a royal! How in the world my lady, did you ever find this awful place?~ The demoness cooed as the girl cowered enough to hold close to the wall where she had left her own keep from the higher level.

The devilish grin was no comfort as the heels of that heretic were covered in shadow. ~To hide her features of the infamous owl woman I suppose..~ The red stains of the council's last remaining drop of life had been drunken whole by the destroyer aspect/ black widow... should she see the princess as a threat...

~You say nothing child? Even as i have deduced..you were just on your way to see your realm's wish ...for your own benefit?..~The green eyed princess realized that the longer she remained in the strix's presence,that more of her thoughts would be left out in the open. "You killed...the council! My home's record keepers...why should I answer to you?" The princess shifted her leg in an attempt to skip off towards the exit. Illusion or not, this demon was not going to take her homeland's last hope away! ~They, were in the way.~ The motherless madame stepped down from her seat of corpses with a clack* of the lead order's high priest's own skull under her heel...The sickening crunch was the last straw as the princess dove back up towards the steps, her heart racing as quickly as that day when Alicia had hidden her eyes from this...yet her sister was still not respecting her wishes! The girl sweat fear if the demoness Lilth were able to pillage and plunder the upper keep! ~ I must drive her away..to the temple of our mother archetype! I know where that is!~ Her head swum with the location's layout. The swift flapping of a scout owl or some large vulture of prey scared the royal blonde into running in the opposite direction. Before she could guess over her poor judgement, the tunnel had taken the little lady underneath the kingdom to the outskirts of their own isle. Up top the highest mound was a door that would..lead to the temple grounds! The girl breathed a sigh then saw with a gasp that the night hour was growing nearer! She hurried along the path that was almost too convieniantly laid out...where had the sound of those wings gone off towards?

Ignoring the peddler, fish monger, priestesses from a farther off pilgrimage-

There! In the distance Cecilia could see the glowing lights of a brilliant awakening ; the orderlies..some were still alive!

She crept off to see for herself if these last sages were to be held at equal lengths. To her sheer terror and disappointment, the one other priest of the sect that had tried to coerce the queen, was still talking and laughing by way of a...?!

Her eyes widened while as the heroic teens saw from a distance between the envisionment, the owl lady peering from her brush towards the moment that would mark Lilith as the winner of this tryst...The cowled ones had best not make a peep, or the dark sorceress would be forced to remind those burly beasts of their promise...her claws ached for more lives to snatch from the earth. The earth still not yet wise to see that she was an imperial. Letting the girl edge closer to listen in on the sect's remaining orderlies' victory, the child's area was..in a sense perfect. The nightly daemoness shut her large wings to hit the dirt without making a sound. She had the stealth of an owl as well. "We have done justice my covenant brothers and sisters!" It was a celebratory toast to the death of those that sided with staying...in the dark era. "The daughters of the two suns shall be forced to aid our conquest! Once the alignment is centered for the thirteenth date, we shall see our glorious ruler from the dead again!" A few of the leaders had no sense of this line of morals and shouted out their disgust by the head's infuriating decision. "How is that even to protect the Solaris throne!" One member had not wished to create a rift of tension with the revolt of her chosen brothers. The capital back then was divided to house the elementals of all realms. However, after the loss of both the Immortal and Ethereal, the many factions had scattered into tinier niches. These groups were considered far more influencial than the high realm branches.

"It will be an ultimate outcome! I promise this to my many -

~Then the rest was to your liking my sire?~ The level headed and firey strix mother passed the hidden princess to bring a hand to her hip. ~ You?~The orderlies gasped and shouted louder after seeing the cretin in broad moonlight!

~I...I do not know this terror! She must have been summoned by!-

~By my dear Saint Claymore! Why else would I have come to greet thee as if my ..own brother?~ The sultry voice from the infamous devil woman led to shaking heads, disbelief and, Cecila was unable to contain herself any longer.

She jumped from the shadows and screamed to the daemon lady something that left her to regret the rst of those days. "You ..killed your own? Then you were nothing but a drone to follow! Tell me now! My brother Alabaster was not our enemy!" She pointed to the awkward elder without a prayer left to save him . "Lilith was to gain you the firm grip over my mother's ...my home's entire future! You are hereby to be disposed of not by she - Though by her eldest child of the Crescendo faction!" The whispering few that believed the princess were unable to act. The girl had not realized the strix and her powers of motivation...

~There was a royal here? Did you know any of this Clay? She seems far superior to you...low life simpletons of the old age! Why not give her majesty a round of-

"Not so fast!" The young princess stood up boldly to the strix mother with her eyes flaming a glittering sunlit gold. "The child has...this is not as WE of the -

"The owl lady is no better than you lot!" The prissy miss furiously made a burst of power create tension inside her own mind. She gasped and fell back from that outburst...why had it happened at all? Why was...

The mistress above the royal youngster smirked and bore her teeth in the process for the coven's keepers to see well. "Mistress!" One middle aged priestess shouted off to the dazed spirit ruler to be, her eyes still wide and afraid of what she had seen. "Get far away from that monster! Malady! Save your self!" Her powerful allies of that same row of traitors forced themselves to stand against the evil soul reaper. The girl looked around to just see what it was they were trying to curse her back into the void with!

~Hahahaaa! You have witnessed this chance far too soon my young one! If ye do not wish to suffer once again as I have been scorned by YOUR actions!...Then do the will and make the child into an untouchable prophet! For she shall be unlike you all! I grant upon this child the sight of your exquisite millenia! Take word to your great spirits of my coming! I will wait in my sacred grove for you to stun us once again! Goodbye my nightengale...until you shall understand this law as my chosen sacrifice!~

The nights turned to wake into dawn and morning within the keep was, ushered in silence. An abduction, a mass killing of high priests and priestesses of the southern isles! Catherine had no choice but to see to that wish. She passed along her child to stand as an onlooker from high up the steep cliffs where the demon lay watching patiently.

As the youthful Alicia had remembered, that had been a few months before she had been sent off into the safe haven stronghold of the far northern border. The boy who had been abducted was returned only after Alicia..had already been left in the care of the winter palace. She remembered no one during this time before then. Her own sister had lost her freedom ...she had no one to spend the days with any longer...During a trip to the second home of the Daia Queen, the youngest had become lost on her way too far from the town surrounding the country side. Her eyes dart this way and that ,her dress in tatters as she ran from invisible monsters in the dark. Yet during her fearful encounter, she had also come across some rather helpful spirit. One was a wise old crone; her hut the only spot for hours by the crossroads. Back then, Alicia had not known that Hecate had protected the royal from those other creatures outside of the deity's domain. She had been watching intently for the child's powers to awaken, so that the ruler Catalina could rest easy knowing that her last child had the ability of a true goddess archetype. The Daia line at least might still have a chance to survive...if the future of the Crescendo branch could not lean away from the mother's own. Yet, she sent the girl to her home once the sky had broken . The madame of the moon's sacred ruling had not her own method of going alongside the girl. She had, something of a plan for now. When the blonde princess had awoken with the sun in her eyes, she had been able to see someone staring back . A boy? A blonde tod whom had no real tangible form! Hakuro saw the memory yet thought over how much time must have passed inside the golden seer's barrier.

When the youg Lady Daia had relocated to the alpen lands to remain safe from the dragon's threat still lingering, her sister had lost her last bit of hope for any one soul breaking her curse. Allie had not seen her in danger yet, though it was rumored that the prince of Lorelai's last line had returned...yet without any memories of his life as a servant of the king. The rest was of the boy called Aaron as far as this vision could muster. The last shred of his message from the time before leaving the accompaniment of Hecate, had been the largest clue of all. ~Madame!~ The child had lost young Alicia to the massacre by the dark dragon's battalion far into the north. He was all alone while he had no where else to run, but back to the lizard's kingdom, where hopefully A ron's charge was sure to remember... In that last moment snow began to fall,long enough to whisk away the pained spectre of his former glory...

Lights emit from every corner. Three deity had assembled beside many more as he lay only waking slowly to this realization. The netherworld courts !

~You were given the rights to see to the dragon never leaving a mark up top those peaks.~ The lady Hecate was there; her eyes cool yet knew how the battle had turned the child to doubt his own strength . ~As a guardian figure, you must know that your sole journey is neither through, nor to end until thee task given is seen to it's bitter end.~ The boy looked up iwith a wrasp of astonishment to his overwhelmed expression. The haughty expression of the queen Isis, Astarte was also there as her elder self. (The new Astarte had been reborn in her longest time, contemplating the dragon's escape from the 'pit of ends.) These new years arc*

She held her head in her hands and a leopard by her sandled feet. Her eyes mirrored the big cat's quite well as the seer of his timeline recalled - she still had not lost that ability. ~The only way now , is to gather the strength of he whom you had been reincarnated of.~ The darkly cast deity of ancient lore wait for a response from her contracted. ~What..or who had I been before? Will that power you claim to think I carry save my charge Alicia? ~ He begged to know as the mother figures looked into his weathered gaze. ~She can,and must. The child of the Daia line you must be told, is the next to rise as the Elemental holder of Light . You will give her your fullest concentration whilst we of the Eternal, Immortal, and Underworld realms see to the dark king's imprisonment. You must stop him from forming any link to her powers. If the dragon finds the very source of either Alicia Daia's or her relative Richard Ainsley's , then none of this will end in anything but bloodshed. Do you understand?Your form before this one was a keeper of the sacred law of the Phoenix.~The goddess Hathor with her head held high pointed to the air above the spirit blonde , still taking in the information with a purpose. ~The boy then...you tell me the relative is also in connection to a far greater plan...then might he-

The ladies shook their heads, all but Isis who held her's low with remorse. ~He is to be left for certain reasons my comrades and I cannot speak yet of. ~ The tween frowned; however nodding , he understood that the captive prince was still rather unpredictable. At least he could bargain that Alicia would remain fine of heart and spirit. If only she had...

Before long the two royal cousins were aiding their lord left and right by securing the king's infestation of ideals by their new abilities... The perfect soldiers were kin of his own influenced bloodline. Even Cecila and Veronica had not been spared as mercenaries to the Lady strix. Who had been the real enough reason for the dragon turning from his demi - djinn nature as Lord Destiny's pupil. The golden dragon remained a guarded secret only Isis, Aleiah, Destiny, Hekate, and the many more immortals knew away from the war time era. The storms of a great plot to awaken were the best cue for a take down of the dark one's fortress. During those awful few hours of sacrifice , the tides had risen to their highest level. The drowned efforts of the guardian sorcerer's rites was to very well spell out his last story...

Aaron dug through the underworld for her ; any single mention if Lady Alicia had lived! In his mind she was priceless. The sacred lessons of that time had been passed along, with the princess thee late, sole surviving, relic! There was an experimentational trigger innacted by the king. done to bring the elementals from the two children's moments of required cooperation. ; just as the goddesses had prophesized . The dragon had found only just where the child's long lost shard had been burried with his darker side of alchemy. By countless tactics of hypnotism, invasion of her mind and later Rokuro's, every forced whim had been freed for the king's own promising rise of his d3sired future -scape...Aaron had never seen his young charge until that time. When he had lost his way among both daemon and deity. The girl had the power to seal away the shadow of the soul stealer- he had to press onwards! The rest depended on that decision! On Alice's reawakening!

The teens blonked back into their desert reality with wide faces stricken by surprise. "Aaron...you are a protector, yet you have no true form to return to..is that why you must wander as another ?" Cecilia looked into his eyes as her own held withdrawn tears . Shimmering, the lady of the olden day lineage squinted past the glaring light. Richard gasped when he'd noticed the sun's position..the moon..it had vanished!

"The dragon...he said around this time.." The teen grunt and readied his stance nearest Hakuro .The young Ethereal sprang back when a draft of wind pressed against his light robes. He yelped from the thought that the king had been closer by, by that promised duel!..

"Don't move." Raven brought her magic to errect a small but powerful forcefield before her friends. "Is that?" Bb pointed while his arms hadn't decided where to swat frantically; Slade, Vee, or this fishy kid Aaron! Slade shifted out of the morpher's range less than gracefully while Cyborg's wrist lit up to display patterns of interference. Right on cue.

The dust refused to settle as a whirlwind prying across the spot, it's arms ( the dragon's embodiment) , made entirely of sand and silt, while the teen hero knew to keep the child of time's safe. He was the last remainder why the boy had any reason to stay. Rokuro was his responsibility since that fated departure..now, the hero of earth was chosen to break the cycle. The kid seer snapped his head up to see even by his lost sight, the massive swirling of the furious dragon. The sands were his tidal wave to call, all while Raven's perfect blockage was chipped away slowly. Her hands and clothing turned to light and then, miraculously the color of the dunes! Without words she spelled the creeping terror from moving any closer- until the dragon's form of a red beast decided to act. Her cry had the empath's second to none equal Cecilia call back Aaron amid the torrent of sand and anticipated bloodshed. He carried the staff with rings round it's tip. The light emit from those same rings while sounding beautifully enough to give the three their fullest strength. Greg whooshed off to gather the teen heroic leader of the Titans and his ' still far from recovered ' Ethereal partner. His gloved hands were dusted and the sandy whirlagig grew to the narrowness of a corkscrew. Round the three it threatened to make the same exit as Beastboy had been lucky to have survived from previosly ! As a burrowing rodent, the teen changeling fought to grip tightly to Greg's boot. The winds furthered their attack; the only last thing to do, was to divide and separate the guardian from the real target! Starfire dove acoss to grip hero leader's collar- by Arianna's protection not yet nothing to laugh off, she found him to hold her team mate steady- simply that, u til Hakuro had forced his powers to pull the friends apart!

"No...that is not ...no! I will not be reborn! You are going to ruin everything!" The child shoved the returned believer of Princess Arianna into the earth. He gripped the Titans leader until, he'd realized how right they had all been...the dragon had made it certain that he COULD not trust those posing a threat between...

~Then your answer is written clear across that spectacle!~ The draconic cloud boomed loudly and chuckled under his breath. ~ Might have done you a better hour if you had not repeat those exact mistakes...after all! The chosen of this timeline is why you will not let go. That would undoubtably make poor, poor , Rokuro hate you even more? If you offer him to me , I will gladly give that back to you...which you yourself lost in our earlier battle. If you face me here? Will that account for the centuries of hiding? Of lost strength due to you? A cowardly cub without a true face...~

Raven heard those echoes of threats briefly enough to know it more or so boardering a...commitment...Slade dove out of sight by holding tight to Veravakumu who had forced himself to not step back. "Mercenary! You are notneeded! Go back t!-

Slade frustratingly smacked away the cat from his crew to use the dog's levitation as a way to brave the deadly, catastrophic , dust storm without the guardians' whining that the qssassin release their companion. Slade looked the scientist/ prince outcast/ killer of his own agenda, in the eye, and snapped. "Do me a favor and shut up. I have him in my sights, and this time!"

The cat wasn't flung fowards into the shadow's remains, Slade had been. Richard tugged away both himself and Hakuro who was still glued to the spot. "Don't listen!" He forced out, begging his parched vocals to work for his efforts . After all the shouting it would have gone bone dry. His voice called out then to the child in white. "Fight back! Don't let him make you change! Haakuuroo!"

The assassin out to drag the dragon into submission had no care at all that the hero wasn't supposed to be the 'big baddie' ; the same criminal who had started all this mess- he shot out towards the whirlwind monster in his dampening shroud of madness. The cat had gadgets under that guise to wreck an entire continent! Who knew the scientist had even known what T.N.T. stood for? It was obvious a background check was in order- for now...Slade savoured the dragon's surprised scowl as he -

~Ready to take back that promise Will? I am not about to give you any ounce of good forture! Start begging while you're wired enough to have my head! Hahaaa!~ The stupid beast was reading his rage now? Were all telepaths this dangerous ? His lower abdomen felt a hit as the rest came sharply . In many different spots to stun - magic! Hah! Pressure points were no spell for the cold blooded warrior ! His body twitched by a single press where Slade immediately felt the life being drained from his own bloody -

"You imbecile! Raah!" The wolven form of Verra sprang out of the cloud with missle strikes on his mind. "Fight me corrupt daemon! I will face you this time!-

The dragon swished through the sands to let Wilson grind under his boot. The mastermind king had been plenty busy updating his wardrobe. His sleek, battallion's armor stiftened by his strengthened form beneath it. Slade coughed an ugly sight as dark, red fluids stuck to his nose and mouth. The grates thankfully popped off thanks to the dragon's soft spot for the mercenary under his steely gaze. Richard saw this display and froze. Slade had ..he was at the mercy of the enemy...was he going to help? He had ended up doing more than letting his arch nemesis live after Trigon had been defeated by Raven; knowing the monster king , he had a plan always to manipulate the good and tolerant nature of those weakened by his immortal powers. Richard fumed and wanted that to happen. He wanted Roku to be jailed up after what he'd altered! By what he expected Slade to perform as a prop of his next return..a future without a shadow..!-

"Time. " Richard gasped breathlessly so that the Ethereal son was out of focus again by that lone figure. "Time isn't what's going to stop this!" The younger wanted to force back away the subject- Roku was a lurking figment - a fly on the wall if he caught wind-

"Shaaah!" The cat had revert back to Verra's form , as he hit again and again with billions of curses. His eyes red as rubies , the hybrid guardian clawed his way to free the objective. He was about to lose by his temper to hot to see past the burning ground! Roku sent the cat flying with a sneak attack. Robin's head spun by all of that blood..Takahara wouldn't stand a chance at this rate!

The teen knew the answer. The dragon wanted a shell, he wouldn't have one. Not unless it pushed him back into that pit!...

"Roku!" Richard screamed out so that the demonic bruiser was grinning by such an honoured call forth. ~Shit! No! You are going to!-

The cat had his body snatched up and swung into the dirt . After all that he had sworn..Roku was much closer..he had never been so humiliated...as a guardian, a fighter for justice among his own..among the powersource even as Rokuro..he had...he had broken his wishes as well..this was it.

"Come down from there so we can talk!" His breathing wasn't filled to the brim with fear,rage maybe. But those footsteps sped up the teen's heart rate. He was used to Slade doing the same. As a soldier, yet Roku...was a fearless reaper of heart and minds alike. He was undead to his own party. His body was covered over in the cloth of a reaper as well. Though he could see plenty of armor. Not to die without a purpose...what was that for any longer!

~Well! You have decided an apropriate site for your final wish...however..~ The god turned his head partly to the sands where Slade had fallen . ~You have a contract in place. I can always warp it to suit? Maybe he would rather leave you to hunt another day..hmm?~ The Titan winced to that reaction. Mocking him, treating him as if he were hopelessly drawn into an irreversible web. The dragon was in for a wide wake up.

Richard started to walk, the run. The dragon had no idea why it was sudden. Embracing the enemy? He roared tohalt the child, yet Hakuro's own eyes let up from hiding away. He teleported suddenly to where Alicia had been resting. Her eyes held the same shade as the youth in white. Her own form the height of Tsani; dressed in a gown of a princess of her olden days. The elder princess Cecilia only caught a side glance yet had no way of fighting the blistering heat. ~It is time.~The girl with her features mirroring the gaze of even Aleiah , bright silvery strands touched with gold, wings almost transparent on her back, used the ancient speak as her response to the travesty. She looked as if her life had been lost long ago. Hakuro saw the young Aaron's reaction as his staff lit up to blind his party last. ~Find him..find him and bury the shadow!~

The rest was nightmarish twist into space time . Having to face the spectral red monster as a true monster was far different than what the Titan had imagined . The rise and rest of the uninhabited void was a staggeringly desolate journey. The teen swam once he'd seen a rift. A void other than the pit he had conjured up long enough to barrel out of unharmed. This was...

Outside of the world of the present, or even of the dragon's creation, the teen felt rain fall- pour and litter his scalp as if-

Time no longer stood still. A bus was able to blare loudly and startle the drenched hero as he walked into a coffee shop . The rest was mysterious by it's full nature, almost too daunting when he'd seen who was seated by the counter . "Havin' the usual Grayson?" The teen's form of a soggy , bewildered brat, made the boy duck from the male- his future self! This was too dangerous a situation to see shatter! Dick watched his older , adult self lean in to take a peek over off to one out - of - reach, local paper. The customer flipped the cuurent arcticle shut, raised a brow, then relented when he'd paid his own tab to go. The cop Grayson waved a thanks and started to scan the contents of his prize. Eyes sped across the pages as if they were of some greater importance. It wasn't a required skill as a policeman, Dick had never tire as a trained detective and crime fighter ; the thought of unlisted agendas and current events melded into a...Project of sorts. The hero Nightwing was stationed by a city close to his new stomping ground. Though..Richard rubbed his chin and thought. ~Bludhaven sounds promising..might count as a lead towards finding- The counter's other occupant looked just as if he could have been the owner as he cleared his throat to grab the cop's attention. Present era 'Richard's' hunch was too for certain as the older male in his cook's attire and apon started up small talk upon handing over a tall , luncheon menu to the boy's future identity .

"Yeah Mike. Done over easy. Just thought I'd drop by for a while before my lunch ended too soon. Put a few pastries on the tab. Ave' would send me packing if I had nothing to bring for after supper. " The male behind the counter sighed with a sorry smirk to the younger man in his dark trench. "Your kid should be giving you less to worry bout' . You get home practically mid- night after a big bad incident - more than a single night! I even feel sorry for her! Dick clutched the paper and flushed full of embarressment. He nervously rubbed his neck to crane up towards the shop's owner. " Sugar is definitely out huh?" The teen rolled his eyes in the background. The future made him a double push- over! He frowned, yet continued to watch and listen in. Mike ; the owner, sighed a gruff way and put his elbow to the counter. ~at least he's a good guy in this future. I bribe my ...with snacks..and gah! Get it together Grayson! You have to keep out of sight. ~ The teen nod away his anxieties again to view the outcome from afar. Mike crossed his arms and didn't have long to hold an opinion from an aquaintence- since the kid was a regular of his busines, he had to play fair too. "Well, then for both this 'Mr. Mike's' sake an' your kid's you had better plan a vacation, without my outta this world sweets as insurance. Besides, she doesn't sound like a five year old anymore to forget being away from her pops - even on holidays!. What about yer eldest? He's goin' into high school soon. You shoud celebrate that ! And the third sounds like she has you tied like her mama." He chuckled over getting to push the cop's buttons. The man was more or less without fault for the opinions turning into harmless advice..not only an opinion from Mikey. Dick sighed and felt his cover was never a mystery for this ole' shop keep.. He had to try and meet his family for at least one meal..not just a kiss and make up deal. Kori might throw in the towel if the officer did no more than plan, without any actions taken behind his prolonged excuses. He was trying to forget the run - in with an old foe. A bad influnce on Nightwing, and his old self ...The boy wonder had been on top of in the past. He sipped a glass of water to keep his throat moist. Yelling for back-up and being prepared meant no diet sweet tea- he might lose his voice by thinking about carbonated soda pop even!...Another sacrifice that growing up had dragged from those days as care free Titan becane who Grayson was today. Things could eventually look u with that promotion. He had to wait until his family was ready to hear the good news..-

"You got anything else planned fer the holiday comin' up? " It was a quick question enough to make the police officer on the opposite side of the kitchen grumble under his breath. His head shot up when the memory had returned. Anniversary! Both he and Kori...and his parents...he had both to attend! Dick had been so bogged down with his investigations and late night joe, that he had nearly skipped talk over...Kori wasn't going to just toss him, she was going to blast the miserable cop out of their story window! Aiden was also endowed with the power of a Tamaranean fighter, though weakest compared to Ava. She had the same form of the girl from his past as a hero to that other world. Richard of the past saw the expression, then a cool waft drove him to duck further from the room.~ Too much...I have to find my answer! A future! Kori wanted that! What was I so afraid of?...~

He'd stopped running, yet it had not stopped pouring into a torrent of puddles and muddy prints along the walk. "Why was this my destination?" He wondered with his face to the rainy skies. "What did I have to find here! What am I looking for!?" He kept running. The timeline swerved with uncertainty. A fog passed over to swallow the even greys of the afternoon. "Gah! Tell me! Why am I running from this!" His words became thunder as the walk turned to a slip and slide disaster right up to..where was he now?

The dragon had been the very thunder to drive the child into that sort of, awareness. Sadly, he had seen this future countless only way to have the boy realize his place, was to follow. To see how far this vision would fester and grow back into an illusion.

The shroud of dark matter pressed forth while the rain rippled by, leaving the king to flick the droplets from his shoulders; the trickle controlled beyond his own time by younger generations of ..elemental spectators?. In this time, he would bring the current to weather. In time his influence would only enhance that guilt among those touched by his presence. ~Ah..such is the destiny of a deplorable soul- less being...well! I have yet to recruit my sucessor!~ He hummed away an old tune from that time long ago, when fear was never present on the king's mind. When his answer had been vivid as crystalline gems untouched by the elements. ~Rough it may be..yet there is always to remain that smoldering grey...I will fill it wholly with the shadow you lack..~

The teen drove his memories to stand strong against the coward of his ..he was still running! With a smack to the ground the hero hit the pavement with a soaked fist. His rampant thoughts were undone by this prophecy. Why was there a flaw? What was the danger threatening to tear him up in this time and place right here! The teen thought about calling out. He refrained, waiting for the spook reaper to find the Titan lying in wait. He would stop the king's last plot to exist without restraint, without any conscious thought as to what he had done!

~I bare myself to you.~ The dark cloud poisoned the air with it's shift back into existance. ~Will you let this future thrive?~ The teen thought about a family predetermined by this madness; about his career and ..his love for a greater good. He wanted this to be his, only his to protect. The Titan closed his eyes no more, staring up into the red gleaming orbs, and nod. The king did not frown, grin, not even heave a bout of laughter as before. He could not be read at all as he remained to absorb the last of the teen's response. ~Very well. I see there also, you want me to behave as..your guide or so this is ..As a shadow that will only watch. All shadows are capable of stepping down a tad! You needn't fret, if this is all there is to command; As a djinn I will leave you to have your fate untouched, that is, until you grow strong enough to face this reality..~ He motioned around the park where they had landed, pointing with that gaze to the rainy skies.. The world there had opened up to reveal night fall after the downpour. The dragon dipped his eyes to stare into the Titan's. ~So very bold hero..~ Richard would not have heard that remark, he was too focused on the king's truce...

~I want, to continue this path.~Richard paused while the king waited for his final word. ~Until I can break your hold over those that suffered, until I can stand as their hero. The you will be nothing more than a ...dormant shadow!~

The raving beast of red and spectral energies noticed this curse. It was to control his actions until he...the brat had then broken his own taboo. This was a rare technique of a different setting...still labeled till his dying day, as Absorbtion. The dragon had lost his freedom, however, he had gained a mind to watch and guide through this lifetime. To flounder in dire search of his real future! What ever it could have been without the prophecy, that time lost was not coming back to seek the child out. The king dipped his head low as the red gaze dispersed slowly to be sealed within the hero's own mind. ~We shall never part, for I gave you this future. Payment has been obtained- I hear your allies in the distant-

The snivelling cries and shouts of the Tamaran princess were met by a gasp into her-

Chest?

Robin shook her off slowly to not startle the crying girl. "S-Star?" He was awake! He had stopped the war and ...was this ...-

Astarte had given her vow to find the chosen if she had need to fly far- yet it was not that. It was in fact Sayumon had arrive- with her words useless now! Her only power was as an armed general to take in the traitor bunch. Though, the fox mother's skull ached terribly from something she..had done.. Her presence was sinders to the wind as the troops had surrounded the teens to accompany their lady ixen back into the stratosphere.

Kayu's bunch had been mysteriously guided back by their trip to the Celestial passage. Once there, the fox saw his old ally Dreamwake through a lone line outside of the keep's own network. It had simply said to head for the court's ruling NOW!

The fox sprint off while the rebels had gotten wind of some better news. The dragon's forces..had incredibly, most undoubtably...vanished overnight! The cause was only after a rift had been opened by two powerful seers of the realm labeled Ethereal. The daughter of Time's child had arrived as well to stand up to the queen vixen with a lust for further ends. ~In order to subdue-

The villa of Eternal saw this once Alue had been dropped off inside of her own bedroom within the powerful keep of her council folk. ~Malady Aluehain! ~ Through the same link as the fox son, the child of Destiny's reign had also received the exact notice from Lord Dreamwake!

Aria had been able to pester her way in ; even though bringing Ayane as Lori's reincarnate was murder in itself to convince the elders ahead of time. Tsukiyume and she had bonded much further, than in their pasts as full fledged royals. Tsukiyume was over the moon when she'd seen both Bao Shi and Tsani in good hands. Lady light had been able to see into the conversion of powers within Alicia Daia. Alice might have used up her last bit of presence to win. A winner however, was not as the lady felt in her bones..

Darkness had left amid the squabbling elite to have a discussion with Hecate in private. To her own miscalculation, the goddess was beside Isis and two more. Arianna and Ravenna had been called even during the confusion their vessel selves had to go through. ~We have less time now that our objective has been lost to a loophole. ~ Isis grunted beside her sisterly ally and sat with her head lowered. Her eyes gazed off into another place and space. The ladies ; Arianna in spirit, Ravenna as an entity of spectral unrest, and Darkness with her promise to not breathe a word to Lady Light, all sat to discuss the involvement of the dragon of golden light - and the fire bird's presence in one more.

~Three children...as well as Anya Wulfsmund.~ Isis spoke while the mistresses were well attentive. ~The great..the phoenix is the embodied power right beside it's chosen golden dawn! ...The sun...this boy of the future will bare that mark?~ The dark lady Hecate softly urged her creation of soulful moon rites to quiet her fears. ~Yes, however, he has an equal reason as to why the fire bird shall be of his same mother.~ She spoke of the youngest. The girl would carry the blinding powers of the sun- with the archaic energies of a ruse- the Lady Amaterasu. The last was of Ava's second sister-

~Hana...will he have the abilty as a later guardian?~ The princess Arianna knew only so much. She wondered off towards towards the Sorceress Ravenna's unclear gaze. ~The girl is to add to this sort of assurance that the dragon's influence will not reach the son. ~ Isis stood, her proud eyes full of frustration by the task they were yet to bestow upon these unborn youths. ~He will not become the cretin's next way out! It was as my child Horus! A blade able to fight the demon will be within his coming of age...just as my child...Horus battled far mightier creatures than my lord Osiris! However..never to go up against monsters with their own tactics - all without a summoner or contract holder! ~ I had been the one lastly to seal that power away. ~ The mother figure managed to say . Arianna shook her head softly . Her amber and emerald touched sights glanced over towards the sorceress and left a lasting impression onto the troubled queen's heart. ~ Those children are of my own rites of reality. As the guardian to the chosen's desired, this agreement will also be for another reason...~ Isis's eyes widened along with Ravenna's to glare slightly towards their elder Hecate. ~This will be to protect the Titan called -

~Hush you now, my darling ladies . We are just beginning to see the degree in which this will traverse. ~ The Lady Darkness was further stunned by this...conspiracy! Yet it was to save the hero from his shadow's influence...if the mercenary ever returned to change the hero's perspective ...or...

~Then. ~ The princess Arianna stood to face the crone deity. ~Miss Kori will bare this mark? Truly a blemish if the children must fight their father's battles...~The spirit shook her skull and sighed . Darkness gawked by the expression- was this to protect or test the heroes by...

~What may we learn from the boy's experience with his daemons?~

The sorceress Ravenna huffed and threatened to leave the room, yet Isis would not release her firm grip that easily. ~It shows our daemon is that which might better our understanding of our very-

~Yet Roku controls this domain!~ Darkness shout back frantically to her cruel mother...her hopeless alchemist of a long dead philosophy!

~Yet he shall not be here to cause trouble, nor if the Titan lives without fear. He has gained an ally by the control HE carries round his heart.~ The elemental lady shook her head and swept away from..no mother had or should, have the reasoning to sacrifice what they had promised to spare!

~After all this ...~The sister of the lunar cycle grit her jaw and clenched two blanched fists to her sides. ~He is carrying a monster till his last end! When you cannot rip away the monster!?-

~He has reached an impossible stage as a soul stealer...~Hecate sniffed and draped her cloak round her powerful shoulders. ~A parasite that would kill for it's host, never kill the host it encountered. An obsession formed that you may prefer to never hear from my lips.~The mother turned away to level a portal back to her home in Hades. An old friend was visiting from such a long journey. Souls came to rest by her feet, it was a duty she had sworn into without complaint.

~Then..Roku was a true evil. The boy is going to lose his just lifestyle if the king siezes that ...~Arianna kept her lips from uttering a thing over the perturbed Lady Darkness's rants. Questions with easy to read answers...The princess wished that her love had never sold off his being in those horrible years. So many scars across his back and wrists...his training had been learning to submit to his cruel king. Darkness was better off forgetting. She had no more time as Hecate waved off the four. Isis was second to go back- the netherworld still had Anubis, Maat,.and her last memories of a different home. Osiris was gone, Horus, Thoth as well...then could her dear sister and brother be next? The lady shuddered and left three to part ways. Darkness was left inside the keep without her sister nearby to see the elder elemental's tears. ~Used as a vessel...he won.~ Roku was granted his loophole trick without the hero's knowing. Truly had he glimpsed closly enough , could the boy have realized the error. The danger of giving your mind to errect a second container - a prison. Raven of the Titans had done that as well to her demon father Trigon. Yet he was an ogre in which did not have the power to exist as Roku...she prayed the dragon keep his pact; to never strike, not until the leader of the Titans of earth could bring the cycle to shatter.

The teens had gone home. Their idea next was to confront the guardans who were searching for any last shards, fragments, or links over the prince's self or his father's dark energies. Sorcerer Greg had praised Cecilia for keeping her word that the harpy was no longer there to judge. The lady had still wished to hold the title Daia - even while her sister Alicia had been given a seat beside her mother as a protege for a time. The two were close enough in Milan during a call for a family holiday, just for three...

Hakuro had lived out his promise for Richard; who sadly, had not kept his full end of their beliefs. The teen had striven towards the realm caring for a close minded and lost Kuro. The Ethereal had only gone that first time to see just how quickly the prince's last aspect was...Although it right there his heart was immediately smashed to smitherins by his old ally...no longer anything more than a listless doll. The dragon had ruined that body and in exchange,it had revert to the false one made of bolts and machinery of the ancient arts Roku had studied. (An eternal tommorow. Roku still had mention as an alchemist and time space magician of sorts. His don's young aspect self was ripped away from Robin ; under the Titan's noses, then places inside a false replication so that his spirit would not drift out. To phase out. ) The doll self was to perish . The teen held the elder's hand as if seeing that day clear in his mind's eye. The lady Isis had come to show her wpects and had given the children time to,cope with the loss. Hecate was still far from able to confirm if there wasn't still Roko to overlook. It was as insurance that Roko ; with Red X's body, would stall the dragon, even by the expense of his own life. Rokou had vanished, having not felt attatched to his reality within Roko's own views. He still lived up to his king's oath,so the send off was quick and painless. The only soul to debate his passing was Aaron; who had indicated earlier a swap of realizations. His feet had left the earth to meet beside the Princess Alicia's window frame by the sea. ~You will have never to fret this fool's 'nefarious plot!' ~ The wavy strands of Allie's stray tail waved in front of her disappointing glance. ~ "The he who sees what others chance to miss." Hee blue eye sight returned, a sight left behind by her new helping hand Alice. The Ethereal spirit self was unable to form spoken word, just as Tsani could never break that law . Allie looked up to her shining knight ; knowing fairytale lovers always expected payment towards the end of their happy end. She leaned in to grasp the teen's shoulder. Her eyes shut as he had less of a shot to shove away her-

A kiss! This was planted onto his cheek. It would have been disgraceful of the madama ; since his reincarnated self would be the eldest child to the Titan's leader. "Tell me if you ever wish another ally to your ranks, even though my body will have grown to that of a mortal woman's-

Aaron gasped and fell fowards. ~You gave up your...is it sealed until another disaster! Please tell this to your generation. ~The brave seer stood down onto a knee in mid flight. He had less to ask of her position, was she giving into her mother's line? Where was her real future? Was he to know her again? ~Then a small promise!" Alicia smiled down - rather up- to the sorcerer of golden light. He blinked as she took to one of his symbols; a relic she'd been handed before parting with his astral self ( Shadows and creatures arc. After Allie tried to forgive the Aaron in human guise for siding with the enemy out of fear, the teen returned as his real self, a spectral beamthat dropped off a small token to his ally. She had kept the item for that long. In hopes he would acknowledge it still rang true. Back to the finishing chapters!)

~My...it is...-

The red faced child stood still. She had never forgotten...Why was he such ..a friend...

"You will see me." The princess snickered cutely as she said this. "If I do not become fit to live out my mortal body, I will return as another to aid the new heroes. As a dear friend to ...the golden dragon?-

~You shall not lose here!~ Aaron frantically believed her life was still strong! She had to face this new time as...long as any other living creature! ~Do not take your life lightly...~He sniffed by what this implied. ~Do not leave before I see you again! My dear Alice!~

The teenage council woman in her earlier stages of transformation before that adulthood hugged the teen blonde until he knew his time was short. "I refuse to forget...go home now, my guardian. You have always watched my growth, you must know that this queen in waiting will not fall to her knees by a single sadness...so please!" She cried her eyes out turning to waves of sapphire and spinel. "Do not forget me ! I will come home to you! Now drift back! Before..."

The room was left with nightfallen sorrow, yet a hope had been born from it's reflection. "Aaron will be my family...and I...will know him ...until my time..passes.." Alicia's eyes shut from the weary trip twice over, to the side of the world she truly belonged. "I will sleep by your dreams to guide them...back to our future...my hero..." Her heart was now as stone, her pulse stopped as the shell ...had let loose her spirit to be given another destination.

Cecilia had wept bitterly when the Underworld court's record holders had given a list of those passed during the prince's sacrifice ..her head spun when she'd seen that written remark upon the scroll's 'as followed:

Alicia Seranato Sola Crescendo/Daia ; Cause of Deceased; Found Inside chamber of castle , no pulse. When raided under suspicious activity by infiltration of unknown tactics, the body was found missing from it's original storage . We have reason to see that by date shown**** girl was spotted within the spirit factions , aiding a non- magical intruder. Case suspect was a male ; White hair, One eye carefully concealed by a patch to it's right; armored as we believed to have had an involvement with culprit's world military . Detected the aura pattern, by our scouts of a red dormancy - a scale of very high readings , all by another . We will look further into the case to give our closest estimate of the possible familiarity to the deceased daughter of the currently stable Catalina Daia-

Cecilia squinted down to the letter, then up to her queen. Her eyes turned pained as the child's lips moved before ever planning the sentence - weighing heavily on to the eldest's silver heart.

"You refused...to tell the chosen? And now that your eldest child is aware...this was witheld from your family as well?" The letter was tossed to litter the floor in many different directions. It had a whole , full file..an entire history!

"She was left for dead , by the dragon! You knew! She was no better than the son! They were all unliving ...then..am I also-

"No..." Catherine shook her head and caught her rebellious child's wrist reluctantly. "I had not seen the evidence until, after Alicia had gone into Takahara's care. Yet you must believe me! You still exist! By Lilith's dark arts, it was not how you were granted a chance for this life!" She staggered by her shaking arms and toes, forcing herself as a head of the safety of her faction, to not wallow as her ancestors were reluctant towards. "You lived by her alteration of the Strix's curse...how you are here, it is to...continue as ...as if I were not to have my children inside this crone's shadow..!" Catherine fell slightly to seat her weary heart onto the largest lounge chair within the massive study. Cecilia grit her frown and tried to reply stiffly. Th..then.I..I will take your role!-

"NO!" The mother figure of Cecilia's lost and broken past rallied forth to prevent another loss. "Do not follow in my accursed footsteps. These age old laws were handed down to those severely branded, without freedom to this day...For what is the prince you should make to gain any such ounce of that lost faith? It means servitude and I refuse to allow my child to suffer for her 'long and gone' continent! Do not let the words of the orderlies drive you to despair! If ever a danger arrives , you are my daughter for always! Not to continue as a congressional lamb to the ones' that wish no such...the realms spin, but there is never an eternity. It will one day divide. And that day, when the sun no longer sets, I want you to aid the last of our creators; our mortal dreamers brought forth our realities to exist. That is why we guide. Why we always lose our way as a part of their pains, joys, aspirations! You must flourish...your songs before, they held promise!" The short bobbed blonde teen had lost her voice yet..her mother had been watching!..Eyes by both ladies prickled as the two blood- bound spirit embraced at long last. "Mama! My songs were supposed to change and they have!" The terribly mournful child wept over her faults, her sister's sacrifice. .she would sing. A harpy could be just as brilliant as a song bird of paradise!

"Allie...my dear sister under..stood...! I wish she had not left us! I never was able...to say go..good...bbyeee!" The starlet sniveled as easily as her youth had been adament that she never shed a single tear. She was a royal, with dreams she had long forgotten! Even as an enemy, Lilith had known of caged songbirds. She had gone through trials to dictate loss as -

Yet, the owl was far wiser than she had seen. Mad yet knowing all of this terrible reality with those eyes...

"By the way ." The queen had tidied up the spot of strewn documents moments later with her eldest still clinging a bit . She had made the mess after all!

"The child..I believe..Ava, Rothschild?" The idol off her glorious stage for now raised a brow, then a smile formed by a brand new request. "She wished to ask, if in her fated return, might she join her idol up on stage? A pupil of your own? Might have to run that by Mrs. Isa before a contract? Yet this is what might also, keep the memory alive." The girl peered down to her overwoked mum with shimmering tears, yet to find herself with a thank you soon after- and a bear hug!

The Titans didn't want to forget the threat of it did still have them under it's claw, yet Raven refused for her team to altogether remember featured glipses into the anticipated future. By a trip with the guardians and Aluehain in an arm sling, the empath took she and Cyborg to finally talk to Lord Destiny. The past teacher of the dragon half blood called Raku by his birth family. ~The Eternal plane, humph..so then before you get to dyin' you come here to review the records on how you did while you were still breathin' ?~Cyborg looked around and saw Skylar with his books over his shoulder, a medieval mixture of ...this was an incredible step from the heavens theory !...

~Skylar?~ Raven..had not refused Beastboy the honor while Dreamwake could also cure his morphing glitch to join hands into another world.~Tommy! It's Gaar! Heey!~ The tween's green eyes saw the old pal and rushed...in the form of a -

~Yow!~Cyborg had to flap his arms by this new...interesting changeling ability !

Skylar Thompson turned back from a flying sugar glider and beamed up to his old teach. His red hair was as flushed as summer sunlight over the dying twighlight of the city. ~I knew you'd remember! And wouldn't you guess? I am far stronger and in Piper's ranking class as of last semester! I can even teleport! My mind always races, all by your open heart and patience...oh! Sorry sorry! Heh!~Skylar wanted to see where Aluehain had gone to bring the post- chosen to meet. When the student had been told of their visit into Destiny's rooms, the tween even shrieked beside Bb. His hawk eyes now transformed by a barn owl's curiosity. ~Piper should still be with Lord Dreamwake!~He pointed out when they'd finally stepped closer to the building's grounds , housing an array of symbolic floral designs. A few in the shape of crests, others to show that between worlds it was still a stronghold against daemon from outer areas. Forcing a giggle to subside, the tweenage student was given favor so that the heroes might not have to sit tight over the long waiting list. It was nice to have friends in the underground...a border between earth and sky...Raven questioned if the Sky kingdom had not been the 'not yet brought into form Celestial realm mentioned in the forgotten myth. ' Yet this could have been the Eternal's older stronghold..or one no longer seen as a pillar to their day and age .

In moments the large doors had opened for Piper to bring the Titans to their guide Alue's teacher. After the trip down memory lane had come half way past the corridor of sciences, the scribe and sorceress in training part ways with her classmate and old rival to head east with the chosen three. The teens head further down into the labrynith towards where Destiny had nearly recovered his clearer thoughts; now fresh as a daisy to answer the real question..Raku now had some place quiet to reflect as well, although forced by a mere influenced mortal...he had to come to terms with this sentence as his 'answer' to what he was - what he craved had devoured demon deity whole, almost as a mortal searching into another realm of unearthen consequence.

The five guests were led up to the great leader's room housing a composium of ancient texts. A room similar to both library and personal study were seen by wall lighting to prevent poor eye strain and a space of calm to pull even Skylar's wide eyes forth. He drooled hopelessly over the many written worlds and works of his time line's heroes!- all not as great as Mister Gar however..Thompson shook his head to concentrate for the sake of his companions. The lord behind the the darkest corner of the librarium was lost in thought as the teens moved closer to their occupant's study desk. Marble flooring and mahogany wood of the furnished pieces in which he sat gleamed to dispell sunlight from the dying day outside.

Raven waited for the airy blaze of the deity to step from behind the desk and curtains hiding his full shadow. ~Welcome.~ Sire Destiny's echo brushed as swiftly as the wind passing through large pine amid an ancient world- for power to beseech power, Raven was sure he could become a great asset...unless his moto was to lead; not follow the common folk. ~This may be only your first journey to my keep.~He grabbed the teen's attention with a word of warning . ~Yet this time alone will happen only today. We Eternal are sacred keepers of lost time. Time and space intermingle within your realm's delicate balance. In this way, this is how spirit come to be born.~The cybernetic hero understood very well what this all entailed. To an extent of Raven's next question. ~Might I ask you, Lord team was altered by your enemy's effects over our minds . Our future now has that same block to prevent the one who has held...to his word, that he cannot leave. ~ Her words grew fearsome as the ruler to the twighlight plane readied for her response. ~A cell, a prison that no one may enter or break into to free the one convicted. Right inside our friend's mind, are dormant memories. He will not need a picture of his future and of what happened in that trip to the time he...trapped the enemy Roku inside of . I also...-

~I know a great deal of your concern will forever lay in the decision of your comrade's. However, child of thee mother Azar of Azarath; You too faced this daunting a challenge. Your defeated demon lord will never harm earth again due to your actions. ~ He sounded all knowing, yet Raven knew the cell door would not stop the monster from his trial. It would give him time to wait. Waiting and..waiting for her leader to face a shadow he could never separate from. Destiny was glad to be rid of his old student, yet he refused to force the demonic dragon to do as Trigon! Apparently, only a human male could face a demon?...one such demon; that knew every fiberous desire, fear, ounce of pain that festered below the surface! What omni - potent leader sacrificed innocent mortals for personal uses?!

~You do not see your Titan hero as farther educated over the matter.~ Destiny boomed with a starry sky behind those curtains starting to let off refractions of light .~The Titans are to believe in our ideals as we have to salvage the standing of your tommorow.~He seemed unfinished as Raven seemed with this ...he was experimenting with...

~Will we have to...if the dragon is gonna!~ Cy was just as upset as Bb, yet could not let this powerful and steadily growing plane dictate the heroes' peaceful coexistance. ~We will be keeping in touch.~Raven gave a swift nod to the powerful elemental djinn of the Phoenix's flames, then head for the exit to leave for earth via sky villa railways .

Her team had known nothing as to what damage the dragon's dragged on obsession would end up costing if they had won. No win, no loss. Richard was still being tested on into adulthood. He would go about life as a Titan, fall apart or away, then start a new life, as the council and Starfire's predicted Nightwing. Yet the empath refused to believe Slade had forgotten as the Eternals had not granted information regarding what the assassin did remember. Dreamwake was still Loyal to that pompous flame thrower no matter if he'd set himselfon fire! For lord and his very life. Sayumon's position was lowered to that of a certain faction the lady had once let become abandoned; her Kitsune branch was still able to reach the council's rejected member to offer some assistance, and advice where her relatives could . Sayu's speech of a higher good had uttered the lady into a solidified state of somber quiet. She was without the full command of a deity, her ownly lasting skill stood as a healer among her forgotten family. According to the ruling, her children could take the stage, or step away. Ron nursed his troubles away as a desguised mortal for a tourist spot in Fiji. The sun did him well to forget in less than a month - what he had done to Dearheart..he could never forgive his actions. She herself had gone home to Miss Melu and their ally Koko ; the wolf clan's priestess, who healed what she could of the wood elf's rough stay up on high in the Celestial stronghold.  
Under the impression that Kayu had no intention to see another power trip , the relative of the fox maiden passed on the baton to Vee, who stepped away to drop the sacred relic into Aria's hands. He mentioned that Ayane still needed the extra boost as a secretary on earth within the cat's firm. "The kid's minds are really trying to push out the ashes from the last wood pile. I have to lend my reach as long as it takes ." He was just as troubled by the leader's decision to house Roku's presence as a prisoner inside his own mind. Raven had done that with Trigon's influence, Rob was not going to face the fires as if the 'no good pup' had left his allies high and dry!

So, Aria may not have questioned the reason as to why Kayu had gone on a journey while she had a region to bring away from Sayu's influencial war path, though thankfully for the siren, she had truly, very capable help from Tsukiyume and Bao Shi Lan without her half brother's abilities over the royal space. Bao Shi even offered to address Princess Tsani's training to eventually progress into the next 'high arc' category if she gave her all under the strict grandmother figure. Tsani was still allowed to speak with Hakuro who had left to stand by the dying Kuro that was..his last reminder of the boy he had not been powerful enough to rescue from his fate. The teen of airy skies had sympathized from a distance ; wondering why her mother Aleiah did not show herself to calm the waterfall of tears..her poor half brother had to mop from his eyes now and again. Time's child was left to calm the one who had met her eye far eartlier; The fate to befall the Titans were as heroes had faced from the very source of their however, fret over the changes within the tower housing the mortal ...chosen.

Richard finally had a moment to lay in his own bed after wiping the sweat, dust,and sand from his hair and form. Kori had been unhappy with the damage the sun had brought to her strands, saying 'treatment' might benefit the hair folicles if the precedure were done professionally . The teen leader wanted his cut a bit as well, so they made it..a double trim date of sorts. Richard pushed the thought from his mind yet found a stray lock by the brush of his fingertips. It was straight as before, though the length...had ended up shorter than his original plan. Instead of wanting it to grow, he had decided to give it a resting period after that one cut. The idea that the fuedal era length hair must have labeled poor Prince Rokuro as very close to his father's looks..-

Dick swirved around to raise his head, craning it towards the window of his room. The night time breeze was still not truly humid enough into mid spring as far as he saw for Jump's climate this year. Though a rapping sound had alert the teen of a visitor despite the high winds masking the tap- tap of his newest obsession. By that irritation alone he had trouble distancing himself from to gather any rest! He tugged a pillow to cover his ears...not even close to silent! The sound grew even louder until finally, the hero had gotten off of his mattress to check..-

"Not the window? Then where...!" His head swung back towards the monitor of his personal computer. Not a rapping, a whirring. A sound of electro magnetic...currents...

It might have been close to his thoughts, though not exactly within that type of degree of scientific logic. Richard shrugged and walked over to the keys to press the sleep to...

It was active?... The hero grunted and sat into a large computer chair adjacent to the glowing screen, just to see if this was all as secure as Cy's best ...it was entered by a stray source. There was; a confounded, inferior link left on his home screen as a big, bold, print document folder. The hero saw just what it had been labeled by the notorious hacking fiend. BREAK LINK. The detective frowned and rubbed his chin, still eyeing the odd title . "Break...link? Is it a game? Am I being pank hacked by!...No..wait a sec.." His thoughts buzzed over if it was someone the teenknew. Was it an enemy that knew...his identity! Nothing should have existed on his entire frame that would have that info! Nothing was ever left on a digital...the email! Darn! The Titan groaned and slid his palm to slap his forehead - Stupid!

Bruce was in there...he had thought that was safe...why was it not under ...

The hero blinked up to the bright screen in the dim lighting of his abode. "I'll have to play the game-

It was a game, not a real easy one . It looked as if his solitaire program had gone cartomancy in 3-D! Dick recognised some symbols from his time as a Flying Grayson on the road, yet there was one thing that irked him specifically...

"How do you play cards with a fortune telling deck?... Was that the same as the card's symbolism to the method of 52? Was an adder even a part of...-

Astrology was added? Dick moaned out frustration with a growl . "Yah! This is going to require some study I'm rusty in, but first..." His hand fell onto his unit. "Batman might have already forgotten, but Bruce is losing his cool. I bet Al is still holding his hand while ..." The teen realized that the rest was a weak arguement. Should make a trip nto Gotham. X still has me concerned , Selina better not have chewed him out too soon.." The boy wonder huffed and leaned back into the chair uncomfortably. "Should even the odds with his...changes and all...he'll call me out sooner or later." Richard sighed and then ended up eye balling the clock's current time. "Wah! It's that late? I had better call it a day or Raven will put me into a coma..for another month..heh...* " The small laugh was truly out of concern for her involvement as well. Raven was knee deep in written works borrowed by Shoji and Greggory's cooperation with her case- she wanted to know about the rest of what her magics could do to not allow Roku any powers over the leader of her team. Yet Robin felt fine enough to beat Control Freak in a single day! Also, Jinx had sped through to give the Titans a heads up about the sister Titans East and it's recovery of the archer and Atlantean's memories. Her words were only towards the older members , as she still had an off feeling when standing near Robin for too long. That in itself was an insult to the Tamaranean teen , who proclaimed that her leader was very much better against the possessive monster the teens had battled. Yet Jinx ; like Raven, saw what many could not understand by eye and thought alone. He snort to that comment and thought about, something more pleasent than his own circumstances.

Bb for one, had gone to see if Tara was still on her vacation with the family Slade had left to take the near - graduate of Murakami High . She had even had time to see her brother as his alias Geoforce back in her original homeland . Beastboy had been sent snap shots of her by the country side , which made him feel included enough to show her a video of his new Griffon transformation. Things couldn't have seemed any better than a lasting friendship even across the sea..

Cyborg still kept in touch with Nina as another string of great news; who had her eyes on one day being..the one to cling to his arm. All instead of an imaginary Sarasim lightyears off! Her crush was just beginning as the android teen turned her 18th birthday a month later. She aged so quickly that Cy started to think he was out of luck- if she ever gave way to Astarte's height, he had to..make sure a crash and burn wasn't in the cards...Astarte was bold, pretty, but a fierce competitor that could leave the strongest in a full body cast and off her turf for good with one glance into her victim's very heart and soul.. a bit steep unless you had a height taller than the chariot queen and warrior archetype!

Robin hadn't heard Cyborg sneeze as he also shuddered by the thought of the mother deity's glare, and tried to recall the progress coming along for ..the cat and crew via the C.O.M. ..!

Ayane had her boss hog tied to start from a good distance in apologising for his unfair leave from the premises on such short notice. Though she still had Lori's memories in tact to guide her as a long distance guardian on call as well!..Shoji had gotten to chat about their aliases later upon than return to his squeaky clean office. Ayane had even had the renovators do a few fix ups to better the building's insulation for Tokyo's summer on the way.

The dog's stunt had been pardoned,. almost like magic overnight! It was too bizzarre to ask how he was always more spoiled by the great factions, than even Kayu or Greg combined by their titles! The con only said his secret was a mask over his life's work. Without his enemy to guide his initiative , the scientist would never have been born to help mankind from the shadows. Had his developements ever been understood earlier on, would the life of human knowledge in general...have been a step ahead? Magic was his philosophy towards progress with science as it's child. There was no way the two could part in a single lifetime.

Slade had not shown up except to contract with a killer breed of hounds in London, just to put bread on the table as he stayed away from the Titan's Interpol buddies - who had connections with , Catherine Daia on her golden throne . He scoffed countless times over the scorn she must have felt by his every involvement with her demon brother in not blood related sisters at all by the history, Wilson had dug up in the myth's extra pages much later that the sisterhood was by teor roles as high priestesses for their planes.. "Fiction novels carry fantasy fit for hopeless readers wanting to escape their realities. Full of too much , should have stayed short and sweet in my opinion." He tossed the remaining copy to a blazing fireplace to watch the pages collect into piles over piles of ash. Later into the mercenary's downtime, his eyes suddenly heard a low wail of a howling branch right before his private hideaway into the chilly night air outside of rural Yorkshire. He prefered his hunting grounds to not shoot back for a while until his fingers itched for a new risk. For now however..

The assassin thought nothing of the feeling and passed out,until the room filled with flapping pages of that...burned away relic? He had seen it crumble hours ago!Slade swat after the razor edged sheets as they ...collected to bind back into that hell of a tragic drama! He forced the gust to subside by seeking refuge behind the tall chair he'd dozed off into moments ago. The pages swam through the air with the fire place lapping in reverse, spitting back out the cinders until they had become whole again. Slade sweat, not by the sight before him, yet by the flames creating a warming atmosphere inside the single room. A quilt was shoved over his head until..the light had died , the wind was calm outside his window. The mercenary peeked out from under his protective layer to find...the fire had been put out. Yet at the same time, the book of the last volume to the Forgotten myth, sat opened by it's first page, completely blank of ink or ware! Slade rubbed his eye with his glass one still pounded by fog and smoot. He cleaned it carefully before walking up hesitantly towards the text resting on the faded rug. His eye saw something that would have threatened the hitman for hire in hiding to set the piece of trash to a rubble along with the hide out he'd painstakingly just come to recover . The words made his fists blood pressure skyrocket for a first time...

~To a brilliant chapter; dedicated to the muses of our tale. Our story is only beginning, may you find solice before your memories run dry. With a special thanks, to those that would strive upon breaking...R.N~

Roku Noburo existed as a figment of pure delusion, Slade realized. He was always looking for a thrilling way to end his dead weight series...

Even at the cost of the sanity of his readers, and those of his delilusions whom helped inspire that madness into a reality!...

The sweat reoccured after all, yet not by the chill of an evident fever, yet by the answer being so demented..that the crime lord had to retire, and sleep with a relic for the first time in many months since his encounter with the leach king of nightmares. A boogeyman of one's primordial fears brought to light. Slade shivered again and shut his eyes with the false one plucked out to rest inside it's case . "No one can watch their back from a shadow. Like a dog it exists to watch us until we ...yawn*...have no hours left..." He had never slept this sound even with the fears of a new take over still running clockwork as the first time the dragon had gazed through that iron mask.

The Titans had given their all for several months after the disposal of the shadow- which had kept true to not interfering once in any battles against Jump's crime rate. Beastboy vouched to fly up top a global tech industry's towering spire, when the notorious Red X had come from hiding, just to face the heroes . Just to ruffle Robin's feathers mostly as Raven had assumed they'd see the thief's old tricks back in action. "The coast is clear guys!" The teen had turned seventeen while holding the position as an official 'attendee' to the brand new heroes round the world. Each direction housed more super powered teens and occasionally adults as the crime fighters had discovered. Teen Rini had not stayed any other place after a short visit, accept to see to her mom's fighting style back in Japan for years to come. Her real line was as a princess that would have her own dimension to rule apparently. The sailor scouts were her truest teachers, so the California Titans had no need to forge with the heroine a new agreement. Evil was still left to fight , whether in Tokyo or in outer space..( Character was borrowed is a more grounded version of Chibi Usa from Sailor moon ; in Shadows and creatures , (Rini) had been tricked by Slade ( as his alias Will about the tween's age) by the dragon's use of the assassin's skills still considered of use for the master plan. Even after, Slade's adult form was contained as a young teen for two arcs! Yikes..Bad day for our cay villain! Now back up to the present! )

Cyborg shifted from his lookout post as well. Raven had set a trap for the boy wonder, Starfire was ready and on fire. If the plan fell short, either Bb or Cy would drop by without a moment too soon. The going was very good..yet, according to the transmission from the firm's security monitors, the thief ..had been practicing something that struck both empath and detective as...violelently, aggressive behavior.

He was fighting deadly, dirty as...

The last streak had given Raven her fill over the mission's sudden switch. Thankfully on top of her good fortune, Robin had left the briefing room during the alert , just when the message had turned into the guard's puddle of blood . Between the lines the mess made had formed...a language in written text! Her only issue was that it had not been a permanent tattoo once she and Cyborg had seen the dead man's body turn to ash. Ash...her eyes looked even when not from behind...

"Miissed!..Aand...Made you look!" The teen gawked and let out a shout with her dangerous energies out for the clown's repentence! The flashback had come too soon. She tossed up her fingers to spell. She ended up warning her leader inside the building far too late instead. "He's!-

The sky let out several wails from a shot being fired, no! An explosion!

"Head back to the roof, I'll meet you guys up there..!" The teen leader stood his stance as he talked in a low growl through the unit.

The item in his grip went dark as the teen turned to see that X was still playing baddie. This , however on his trail was not the same enemy . Yet thee arch nemesis of the teen inching from the shadowed over rooftop of his own accord. To scan the ground? No..the air was thick with tension here! Slade was still as silent as an undeniable hunter. Hsari could be his match...an equal by stealth alone...

The hero gulped back his frustration as the unit had been clamped to stay that way also. No response came to call as a lightening bolt flashed overhead. The teen was close to the skyline where sound hade trouble reaching his ears.

Far away from the noise except for the wheeling sirens of cop vehicles, the mercenary had no choice but to give away the last passage. "You didn't leave any links, any clues. Why are you here Slade?" Robin seemed desperate, maybe annoyed by that furious impatience; he really wanted to let go of...An enemy..Deathstroke was no more an obsession...

"I am not here by choice, at least, it was supposed to stay quiet all the way from Milan.." The teen was confused. "You look perplexed. A vacation was all I needed to finally forget. Looks as if our old friend X doesn't see things as 'water under the bridge.." Slade droned off lazily as his hand fell to his hip in defense. All but hidden he could send the boy straight to the pavement. The Titan gripped his unit with a huff to this male's superiority complex. Yet he knew it was pointless. He had to fight here, on the rooftops during a stake out. "Suit yourself." Slade was in his Deathstroke the Terminator garb from Batman's files in the cave. He had to hack the watchtower just to upload the data into his own laptop via link. Sattelite transfer was sloppy . The teen picked out his escrima sticks as they were now halved to suit his current fighting style. The shadow cast villain gone awol chuckled, Robin could hear that laugh..he had really not forgotten.

"I'll be generous and let you have the first hit." The man was..was he crazy? Did being possessed by a demon and not once but twice fry his brain cells ? Was he really telling...it was too easy to not remain reluctant,yet the hero was a fighter of just this sacrifice . He had to cast out this shroud of doubt...to take his enemies down.

"Raaahhh!*" The boy sprinted forth to barrel into the killer who'd steeled himself for the Titan's-

Wam!* His staff in his left hand was shot up into the air to bounce freely off towards the skytop' ledge. The teen ground his fist to lessen the serious rug burn it had endured by a single...he had been an animal! Why was-

"Haah!" The hero bounded away once his turn had been up. "Dazed and confused Robin?" Deathstroke taunted with his head cocked to the side, his arms behind his back. "Leave those useless things for missions, against weak criminals. Like the ones your friends are still hoping to lock up forever. .!" Another shock as Slade dove in to force the hero to release his grip on the other staff. "Escrima...sti!Aack!*" His correction was not needed. Slade's boot dug to leave the hero flat towards the roof's concrete. His face raged by that expression; the position of being sat on not only his worst memory to date!

The villain left the hero to move while the stick, was roughly bent with two hands, and crushed by less effort than...Cy could muster...Rain began to drip hard and steady over the skyline while the teen's bangs still felt long enough to halt his progress, even after another salon visit...

Slade laughed again, his own head teetering,.losing control of his thoughts and words of solitude...why had he not forced the brat to end his pact! Why was it pointless to explain without a shadow to guide them?

The teen struggled to stand with his back facing the drowning tears of another era on. His stomach lurched by a peculiar feeling he refused to give in to. Slade wasn't down yet, and neither was the Titan..  
"You see? I always win Robin. So , if you ever wish to beat your enemy ...maybe you shoul-

"Azarath Metrion Mortix Zinthos!" The heroine was actually a tag team from below the skyscraper the mercenary had cornered their friend against. Starfire rushed over to help her - now steady Titan - though only off duty to retain their privacy, who had been slammed rock solid into the structure. Her death sentence worn eyes slowly entered Slade's line of sight from the assassin's run in with the dark Azarathian . The goth's higher magics had become even more powerful; it was no wonder her restrain no longer held up in this fight. They were somewhat matched in speed,stamina...Slade knew her weakest link was losing that control. If she could just come closer, the criminal might be able to exploit those weaknesses, to gain another incentive down the road. His eye calmly gleamed behind the night cover as his duel, had been rudely interrupted. "Another day Robin." Death's words lead Raven to glare back, his intentions would drive the Titan to-

~Bingo.~ Slade's lone view shut away while the empath had to regain her composure..from giving the male a run for his money. Her thought had been taking his life-...

No! Acqquiring an army just as Trigon had done...That. Was not Slade. Her eyes shut out the voice tightly that askewed very reason! Her doubts were correct.

"Find the time to rest easy Titan. Yet know that I will never let your leader's progress slip in my absense for long.." He was smirking! That wasn't right! "You promised to give up that goal!" Raven edged her emotions to stow back away as a forcefield lit the space for her friend's protection instead. "Why are you ...trying to bring back the!-

The wave of an immense surge of pressure below the heroes' feet shot off to sound as a whirring motion. "Try to hide CRIMINAL!" Starfire spat and swished round to locate...nothing more than a ghost of his presense. "He jumped. It was stronger than X's tech though." Cyborg coughed as his face lit up inside the princess's unit by her belt. Her immediate reaction was as she float with the device, to see to her leader's condition. As well as their third in chief. "Did you follow Red X?" Robin exclaimed despite his painful arch from the head lock and brawl into the sky scraper's cement by his nemesis back in town. "Dude!" Bb popped up from behind to carry one object in his beak...

"Sorry, had my mouth full." The teen switched back to his normal self and spat out the ...paper?

"I think -

"You slobbered all over the evidence?Grass stain! You had better not let anything else happen to that scrap until we get back to-

"The scroll!" Robin gasped with eyes wide and...his head buzzed until memories replaced the chaos of his aching skull with his eyes! "Gah...Rae. ! What's..go..ing!" The empath knew what had to be done, at least for now as she left her leader in a deep calm with her magics. "Is he spazzing out? I thought he was...why are you...-

The scroll ; passed the unit's location on the other side , burst into light and ash. Ash as she could confirm now what was to be done. "In a few years, Robin isn't going to leave us for another reason." She whispered into the unit less and less into a grim murmmur. "He's going to join Slade. As his partner." The heroine Kori was nearly used to this already, yet the last battle, had not been for this long in any such way...

"Wait Raven!" Her friend's eyes were hidden beneath the robes of her desolate home world. "We will still have the time to-

"Who says...?..."Bb grunted and left to retire into Cy's T- Car with an air of frustration. "Why is it gonna happen anyway when we went through all of that crazy time trekking' to save...was it that lady who keeps wanting you to join!-

"No!" Raven shot up to growl into the mic towards the second Titans' commander. "It was..what I found that they missed! " Her unit was thrown into to the heroine goth's robes with a definite click of the link. "Starfire, bring Robin and let's ..." The rain was starting to return in far more a number than the brawl amid roof top shadows. "Yet..you are wrong! Our hero is STILL Robin!" Her eyes forced a chance to join the rain with it's weeping. Her own heart was fragile enough to become engulfed into an aching despair. "Just .." The empathetic teen grit her teeth and then, let it go. "We won't not fight before Slade gets his wish. " Her words felt foreign , unlike her own powerful tone that was deep as dead space.. Equally in meaning this new voice was...awkward. Her hopes were that it was not with a physical face or would wish to harm a living ally. Sleep would practically draw the lady into a seclusion long past dawn's light! Her eyes of violet answers were opened. Slade had the power himself to see her predictions. Her first real fight; yet it was to salvage the baffled leader of her team. She, Kori with Richard cradled in her soggy arms, and the heroes on the ground level, head home with X's message still crystal. The Titans would never stop begging for order to release their friend. To have his history to say it nothing more than a bad dream! If ever again Raven saw the crime lord offering a passage of his damned peace as a truce, her home would rally from the true powers of Azar in person.

The tag team runner flung by with her dying worth over the ledge of the twenty story. "Roko." The villain that had asked for an willing copy cat to steal from the thief's wardrobe, was even more unaware of these emotional urges - for the girl daemon in structure to topple through the air onto the flat's terrace . On a night sky dive into Hades - the space in time she could never hope to enter was evident against the teen daemon self's reddened cheeks. The breeze felt amazing up so high from the hustle and buzz of Earth's city life! She tugged off the mask with a soft snort and sneered unpleasantly with a pout, towards the compadre she'd given a helping hand out- only to be scourned by his criticism!.."Damn." The girl swished her dark head of hair with her unaged body beneath Masquerade's own uniform as the evenly lengthed strands her face. The night's city lighting gave thast red glow more power to improve herself- far more in control than the harpy Lil! She was still floating into dead space for all the brat cared! (To the future! Tried to drive away the harpy as Slade's assassin companion, yer had a lot oif back story stil lingering from her days as Roku's personal servant and demon merc.. Was then, Rokou's female double and counterself - once absolutely loyal as Roku's faithful asassin, as well as the prince's trainer. Or keeper with Rokou as her blood competition! )

"You wanted to make an entrance." Slade looked down to note the damaged ; roadways, street signs, two to three cop cars toppled in moments before the eldest Titan had blasted the officers and bystanders' vehicles to escape the blaze , bringing the crew to a safe location. Perfect timing though, it had only been thed empath and Tamaranean fighter after Deathstroke's reason. "Can you not stare as if I failed on the mark?" Her hands fell to her slender hips covered by that white duplication of X's suit, mirroring a traitor of X's mind by the negative vibe of ancient law. Such as yin/ yang to her ruling. Rokou was that Yang. She, the Yin of his very spirit... "Whenever I have make a few coppers scream 'mommy!' ! you seem to want to always blast my efforts out of the water! For a scientist's experiment gone right, you owe this chika a real thank you !" The bratty , prudent assassin crossed her arms to seem unfaze by his attempt of a studder. "What are my recomendations then? If you wouldn't mind claning up this crime scene before I finish a quick shower, then maybe you might earn some pointers by a proffesional . Sloppy landing by the way." She snarled under her breath and dove to the first floor to 'fix her mistake' ! He was wearing her to madness and Roko reeeally didn't care what monstrosity heard her bellow a groan- too loud to keep anyone around long as the dangerous teen cloaked her body to work privately without any distractions. Slade minded her manners and shut the sliding doors while the daemon gawked up, thinking this criminal's treatment was dully in need of a reworking as well!

The streets shone beautifully after eleven that night. Too ..many...hours! ...Roko had by far never felt this exhausted, embarressed , or humiliated by a brain and body altered, meta - mortal! Her fists pinched those pale cheeks with sweat dripping as if she...Well, without the prince's extra aura to manifest as her energy stream , the girl was anything but mortal herself. X was free. She had done a good deed by letting her body find an atomaton or android within a facility she'd recognised by the enemy's ensignia . Takahara...and Wayne enerprises still had a mountain of material to add along with proper alterations, yet these were by far close to perfection already. The teen propelled up by her cape's tail coat ;a bit flashy compared to Jay's daunting horror scene replica! Roko sped up to skyrocket to the killer's suite. Really ! Were any of these requests necessary? For shame!

The door was bolted shut by a ...key card slot? Was she?...A bit heavy on the angle, Roko brought her fist to pierce the glass. This was certainly just a temporary and 'stolen' post from a client of Wilson's .She sniffed by the thought. "Key cards and glass? What next ? Iron and plastic? I am not done with -

The male had peeved the girl yet again as the shower door right ahead cracked open slowly. Her head shot away to hide with her whole self behind a book case. Thankfully the man had two towels. Thankfully he could keep her far from a fist fight...damned luck! "Wait till I'm dressed-

"I'd only face you then anyway! Tell me when you're decent!" The girl shouted back and fled off to a workspace a bit further from the bathroom.

The male had taken his word into account well around the lady after the brief shock . "You did clear out the debris?" He followed in night ware; a large tee and his ...well, shorts. "I'm getting something to devour out in this city before...before coming back! I'll sleep with the rock doves if it'll erase wh-

"Silly girl." Slade shook his head with a towel drying some of his white hair from the shower water. "You didn't bother to knock. Though, that mess you made earlier looks much better than what the whole section of JUMP would have woken up to find." The prissy assassin frowned and head further off towards the ledge out through the damaged exit. Roko had to use sleep as an exscuse for wanting to eat her fill...it was after all still the only poor habit the dragon had left as her fate.

Armored boots pressed on to touch the railing of the terrace , the breeze was dying now. Her hair still fluttered around as if it clung to this side of the world...

"I..basically have you on speed dial." The girl salute her soldier , then hopped of the balcony falling into the sky again below. After all, the dead still walked as Roko had known for ages, that they could not bring her home to sleep in the arms of corpses, for she no longer had that world to return to. Otherwise, the time trap might have dragged her into the dragon's cell with the originally, convicted aspects. None were his alone, and Rokuro had desired his selves be freed at the price of the prince's servitude.. She smiled between the falling drift , then warped away by X's same Jumping tech manually, to make the whole night wash away in that single time to blink. After time,.after time, again and again, Roko remembered that she was built to fly. And down she toppled to land within a new area. Where her next meal stood unknowingly against the fangs of a wolf in the land of her crying kind. Hunt to kill, live and yet, to feed again!

The heroes leader had been up most of the night until late morning , this time trying to figure out what the mysterious digitalized card game meant. If Slade had not just been a figure lurking nearby...he had not shown himself in so close to a full year! Less than last time after Raven's birthday madness by her father's influence...

Robbin shut his eyes and smiled a little as the desk chair dipped back . "We made it this far.." He sighed and realized that it was true. R aven, Kori, Bb , Cy, and newly added Terra ; off the clock today in her college dorm somewhere eastward bound, as well..as some unexpected allies that had not forgotten the Titans' over all contributions in their homeworld. Far , far into the stratosphere the spirit world was possibly still into gossip- Though it had to have passed . The dragon was away for a very , very long sleep. Robin saw the clock ; even when a loud yawwn* was let to bellow from the young man's throat, he still had to decipher the clues before Cy came to drag the seventeen year old to breakfast / tuned to brunch by a tardy hero.

In a few months , the Teen Titan had found a lot of other techniques to design along with his current fighting skill. Batman had comein on the unit the week before after the leak online had found it's way to the cave's computer. Simply by a click Bruce had seen X, Beastboy, and Cyborg fist off on the streets of down town Jump- the business district where Wayne Tech was also located. A feeble yet valuable source had posted the fight tol a massive media website, location , date, even hours! The video had gotten a lot of 'likes' by the viewers. Yet Bruce wondered if it wasn't Red.

"If it wasn't the real Red X like Batman said.." The detective son grabbed his mouse and started up the buffering upload . "Then...-

Hair stuck out from the neck of where X's mask should have hidden the rest..."Wait.." Robin squinted into the blue screen and saw that...was not impossible!

"Roko.." He fell back into his seat. "Roko, is still...then Slade! " His heart raced as all of those nights in the tower. "She's still alive, then is Red...no." Rob shook his head and saw what was not the exact replica. It was...camoflauged over , it had another look? "Mask...She's just flaunting herself. She must have impersonated him pretty badly!"

The teen started to chuckle by how the girl even had heels to match the long locks to her wind strewn appearance. The hero wanted to think this another side to his false state, that this was impossible..That nothing would..

A knock on the door turned to an anxious smack in the face (comparatively speaking), turning the hero to answer the noisy visitor before his eyes shut from newly added fat circles, reducing his patience to wear thin while the noise became a gong in both ears up close!

"Oh..woah..." Bb saw the panda rings and tried not to speak before Raven or Kori hadn't the opportunity to break up an argument. "Robin." Raven was standing with both Starfire and her changeling team mate right beside each arm. "We have to talk." He searched their gazes and blinked before rubbing his sore lids. "Sure..I just have to finish up-  
"Don't make us wait. This is of utter importance and it includes all of the Titans-

"But Tara's in her college out of-

"She can be told in person later. This is something we have to take into effect. Robin, finish up, or wash up. Cyborg has us all meeting up in the briefing room." She swished her cloak to startle poor Bb into a jaguar. A fairly scared kitty instead became that of a warrior panther when the goth's eyes had turned steely . Her pale form moved quickly to attend to Cy's evidence on the next floor with the big cat plodding each foot ahea to join the empath.. Starfire was unable to leave before her heroic leader was given a reminder. A peck sent the teen to dress and ready away from his forboding area of obsession and memories over poor judgement. Against his friends and team mates. Against the fact that he wanted them to hold any part in playing detective.

The room was dark ; only a small amount of light helped bring the heroes to order , while Bb had gone from big catto vampire bat in seconds to manuevor in such a small cell underneath the original meeting spot. . "Cyborg." Robin came down into the threshold with Starfire floating close to her love also frowning. It was for an entirely separate reaon from what Dick had no clue over. She simply watched him confront the older Titan with unclouded eyes, still very puffy from not resting normally upon waking from..- "What is this all about? Raven just said to come to the briefing room, but you aren't there! So instead we are ...in the investgations-

"It was safe." Cy saw Raven faze through a wall and jumped before she'd let him speak up. "There was something Beastboy saw - what you won't remember from that rooftop fight." She saw the hero raise a brow and knew he didn't have-

"Yes..Slade came back to fight ..but.. there was another reason we ended up -

"You..." Her eyes were worrisome- he remembered, even when his mind was blocked? What had the dragon altered...?

"Robin.." Starfire spoke softly with a hand to the teen's shoulder. Her warm fingers tried to be coaxing, understandibly true to what she was about to tell her hero. "Your mind was erased by Raven about ever having seen Slade." His eyes widened a bit to face Star's saddened glance, then a swift stare back his older teammates. "Is it true?" He tried to stand tall to this invisible curse. "Is it true that I was supposed to forget? Then why do I remember the fight?" Robin was stricken with a vague enough deja vu to have slunk back into his dark dwellings without a second notice. Yet he stayed put. "It's true." Cyborg saw Raven gulp as she came clean .. "We, were told you'd no longer have to worry about any hidden agendas from Roku." She hated to even breathe his name, let alone remember his history...

"We fought somebody else too." Cy thought back to the brawl turned into a deadly game of tag on the streets of Jump's tech sector. "B and oy got as close to see, that it wasn't like X from the last few runs we fought."The teen leader felt his heart pump. They knew as well...that the criminal!-

"No way! It was a copy cat, I saw her hair and X doesn't wear crazy heels! That's gotta be an imposter!" Bb turned back to adjust quick enough to the lighting to speak his part. "I think it was someone we know. The one who impersonated Red was...Roko-

"That must be wrong!" Starfire exclaimed with a mid gasp. "The selfish aspect no longer can thrive without-

"But then ...why was it a fake suit?" Raven passed her eyes towards the loose lipped Titan lead. "Then he'd being bamboozled like the Titans!" Gar cried out with a shrill mention of how the real Red would take a clipping..

"Then should we not..we cannot report this yet." Starfire still had doubts as to whether X and Roko were still entertwined as host and contract holder. "He might not even recognise , that he is being bodily possessed.." Raven thought in her least anxious voice. "Then he has no conscious reasoning over his actions?" The Tamaran princess quesioned frantically while Robin was still sound of heart and mind for that moment. She could rest knowing he was safe. "We should see if Batman can contact Catwoman." Cyborg said finally to his leader still pacing the small space. "I will, he'll be glad to check in on the stray..." Raven frowned by this voluntary 'sure thing' and had lost the topic at hand...Why did Robin not have a clean slate of their battle with Slade on the skyscraper's roof that rainy night? Why was he so calm..no , he was back into his 'mode'. She deepened her concerned gaze and saw that the forgetful mention of the ...it had been lost. She knew Roku had his eye on her hero's future . As if leading him to bring up a point in his years where he could finally-

"Rae?" Bb waved his gloved palm in front of the dazed sorceress's violet eyes. She blinked with a small huff from that trigger. "Sorry. " It was all her shock would allow the heroine to muster. The green teen frowned and watched her from another angle, his head cocked uncomfortably to the side to see if she were alright. "Are you ok, Raven?" He seemed naiive as ever. She had nothing his efforts could affect onto her emotions for right now. "Then let's try to see if the thief can tell -

"Sorry you guys." Bb's ears perked up to listen to the empath's pardon, which was none of what he had expected her words to ever sound like. Apologetic. Somewhat fragile, a caution in her voice caught the heros ear most of all. "We have one more topic to switch from.."Gar relaxed his tense pause; as if holding his breath the whole few secinds flat. Raven was still a kill joy and voice of reason to the Titans. An immediate sigh of relief was unheard in the background as the witch began by redirecting towards, a touchier subject. Her eyes fell over to the rest while Robin remained unknowing of the one puzzle piece .

"There was something you would have known,even if you hadn't been in the fight.." Her lip would puff from all of the grumbling, biting and interogations without warning...

She raised her head to Robin this time. His face held a rememberance, as if reading her thoughts- as if interconnected through the bond..

"He had not left it, but there was a relic that more so , burned to cinders . Then if you recall after the fight, when you had...gone into -

"I...that was not .." The teen remembered the shock as a true trauma; selectively muffled by the dragon as well as Robin's battered mind no doubt. "The scroll...you said-

"That was the item that burst into ash." The empath explained with her features now showing between both frustration and a nervous breakdown she would never be granted . Thge last thought was pointless...The heroine Starfire was still trying to drag her leader and boy friend away from the accusations. He had to forget the dangerous fears that..

"Star?" Raven saw very clearly as the teen red head pulled her wordless team mate from the discussion, that she was not satisfied by the Titans' efforts. There was going to be a massive hell fire...or even a meltdown!

"These promises were again broken, yet why must those fingers point to our friend? We are not fighting that monster as before, however ...Robin has done a magnificent job in keeping the lizard creature-

"No ." Cyborg was sure the fearless boyh wonder had more to explain, yet his mouth ran dry around the princess . Cy attempted to ask to speed things along, and to quiet Raven's knashing jaw from merging into a large enough frown to ruin the day!..

"We have gotta tell you somethin' , Star knows enough. More than you get Rob. " He surely looked his leader in the eye. "Kori...? Don't you want, this is crazy ! " He spat with wide eyes forever masked by his shame. "We know you didn't give Slade a second thought." The tech wizard teen raised a brow witb arms crossed. "That is what you shouldn't be doin again. But Rae said it's not all you." The empath hung her head earlier, yet knew that secret was not safe! He coud hear it only once and still not understand how real this game was being played outside their knowing! Roku was plotting. Only he had a host. A host to bring him home at last, to give the dragon a chance to change the teen's path. It was not all smoke and mirrors. The prediction was because of Roku's control over Robin's will power.

"You..kinda aren't acting like you." Bb was unable to speak after he'd seen his leader Titan's reaction. Split between a series of doubt, defeat...a lingering disaster...wait..what?-

The green hero shook his head messily. ~What was that feeling? It was like being a chihuahua in the woods with wolves in the bushes...as if!-

"You have no idea what I'm even doing over...you think this is easy? Beastboy! Star, Cy! Raven..I can handle his

"Then don't let subliminal thoughts manifest into real world dangers!" The witch drove her friend to wake up from his hapless thinking. "We know what the ashes and those harmed by thast occurence symbolize." Robin was not able o hide his shame as his head lowered. "I won't let you guys get hurt! I promised!-

"And you promised the dragon you'd keep him from us. Congrats! This is the exact reason you should have wished him banished or...he's going to haunt only you! You won't be able to understand if I tell you how nightmares of Trigon's making or the hellish attempts to break free came to exactly the same type of influencng as the dragon!" She swat away the oldest Titan in the room's hand as her ranting grew to sower the room in the whole reality. "He was right. You ended up with the same philosophy as Rokuro ." The hero grit his fists and held back that anxiety - she was angry he ha-

"You sold off yourself to save us. The prince didtht,and in turn, his allies became cursed and imprisoned within the kingdom. You know better than anyone; I am telling you with a very , hard to hold tongue- do not try to act out . As a hero , you had reason to see Slade's actions as crossing the line,.ut made those sacrifices blow up in all of our faces! So then,don't go into that study and crowd yourself. I'm warning you to gather the control to on day punch that lizard had for using you and the Titans for entertainment purposes!" The Tamaran, Changeling, Cy, even Raven grew silent. "That's the truth. We were only supposed to finish the forbidden myth , with benefits befitting a soul stealer's return ." Her arms fell back down beneath the teen's cloak. "I'm...sorry..you have no magic, you cannot learn any since you are not a mortal trained to handle the spirit world's code of law.. This is just too dangerous. But with your consent, I can gather my allies in magic to free the cursed king. You don't want to live in that shadow." She pleaded this with somber eyes . "Just say that -

"I promised...No..." The hero then looked up to his team through a clouded vision. The sight was still full of fog. Was this how Rokuro had lived ? By order without a will? But Grayson still had his! He was stronger...this was to bury the issue . The prophecy still carried into the present as the Titan had no choice but to answer . If not insincere of Raven's demands!

"I have to face that shadow. "The leader shook his head softly. Gar shivered from an odd chill in his big bro Rob''s features. The younger Titan blinked upwards before rubbing his eyes. Once; it was just as he saw today; twice his eyes re opened ,the great ugly from the shackles still seemed to float- just as Bb shut them a third time. As if waking up from a nightmare in miliseconds!

He had forgotten however by his grumbling stomach and that entity's interest in erasing the ordeal. "Just let me check up on the -

"From time to time, I won't stop you." Robin had spoken clearly for the dark sorceress to calm her emotions. A little sighing helped though not entirely for the Titan's thoughts ; thoughts of a largely overlooked topic. He couldn't hide forever- the bratty detective had to stand his ground, or else the dragon would decide their future..as a parasite running the show! That, certainly had not calmed the witch down! "Will that be all he must do to prevent any, changes in the future as well?" Starfire asked a bit worriedly as the goth started to head out the door, with her team following behind out from from the invstigation's room. "That will be until an enchantment is found to unbind Robin from the influence. It's weak, so weak an invasion, that the kind now is more terrifying to me..than seeing the dragon walking among earth as a phantom in broad daylight.." The morpher gulped back and watched the teens part, In his mind,things would most definitely become rocky. With time, would they even out ; smooth as marble to slide across to their next destination?

"Wait up Cy! This place gives me the -

"Wah! Holy spider monkies that was nuts! Don't freak me!-

"Sorry Garfield." The one to tug the Titan from the tower's safe walls into the void of space time, was Aluehainyu of the Eternal realm council. At first, the yougest hero was startled. Floating inside a realm of ghostly objects and beings, was not fun enough to call lucky an experience . Yet Al looked sternly towards the image of his friends on the other side. Especially with an unoticed smirk to the empath of Azar. ~She has seen the symptoms.~ The child's mysterious self expression left Gar annoyed. He knew this wasn't a game just as she had. Why was everyone getting onto the Titans' case? ~Can I ask you something ? Did you know things were going to change like..well, how they are for us? Were you really ok with helping ? Ah! And..how's that cure for the 'prick' ? ~ He tried not to hide any thing before this child of another world order could find fault by by the quip. She had the power to shorten his lifespan by harrassment charges alone. The rank was going to worsen once Lady Aluhainyu took over for her Lord Destiny. She would never come down from her rooms again..what a lonely life. Bb's ears drooped a bit it as she nod . Her smile less troubling than the side glance towards the Teen Titan Raven earlier. ~I was given a new ability by the dog's..tampering. It is to see to this curse as a lost cause. It can no longer harm this Eternal madame, yet...there is one flawed example of cave- sciences of your world's degree.~ She frowned ~That has yet to improve your comrade's state. I will be monitoring the effects of this bargain; many of we of the spirit sanctions were wary, just as your sorceress companion.~ Raven was more powerful by this degree, of knowing that Robin was sufferingb while..they could only watch his damaged psyche worsen into...the future!

~Your leader will fight the madness as any other demon on his right arm. That would account for any immortal or mortal mindset. That is what most doctrs would say? I presume this lesson is to finish right-

"wh!-

The teen morpher blinked to find Cyborg still standingby the security screens. "Then..Rae is gonna be crazy balistic ..oh! Man, Bb! You just fell on the ground when I came back to...are you ok dude? You look leafy - green! Are you ok ?" He checked the weary Titan's pulse with a few presses to the boy's right wrist. "I'm..not sure...but Cy!" He woke up just in time; yet the words o her form, her embodiment of a living deity..it was all too fuzzy to recall. "Neve...er mind.." The hero shook his head wit a tiredgroan and sat up to head for the exit. "Was in the in interrogation's room...I think...? Why did I wake up in the main ?" Gar scratched his head pondering over gneiss memory that would not reappear. No matter how much of his consciousness was still the changeling's , it was never as he had felt. "Memory..was erased...dangitt!" B looked off towards the next room. The sun was drifting by as the water by the city bay lay placid. The shore was of a hushed sort of calm, his favorite kind since Terra had been by that same shore ...

With a sigh, he transformed into a greyhound. The quickest way was to sleep this mess away..yet the day would carry on. The Titans could always remain in the realm's loop. That must have had an effect on Raven. She was a nervous nelly and everything...

Bb then remembered one siuation his mind could connect the dots to. The serpentine critter holding firm to Robin? Was it a trick as the teens had discussed? Was..it watching...scanning and standing guard for it's keeper?!

"I have gotta see if Rob'll be ok.." He mumbled into his chest by a trot up to the elevator. "This is gonna be on my mind for way too many years! Better to talk it out now." Nodding as his sleek coated canine self , the greyhound Bb swiftly pressed on to at least drag Robin from his mindless obsession- if the guys were right..then he had to come out of that hole before the past swallowed the changeling's leader into it!

The heroes had taken the liberty of discussing, less pressing matters; such as chores and meal preparation , as wellas getting back on track with crimefighting from the main watch over Jump City. Starfir was much better with her cooking skill, ywt..lacked the earthling advantage when it cameto food and tools - not from the galactic 'Amazin'' of the alien teen's homelife. She was used to so many customs from their travels, yet so far from home..it felt lacking in a certain vibrancy and was a struggle for many who could not know the joys of a life with pleanty...she was one of the fortunate. All where the Titans had gone; the populace of each nation had a different view of 'being happy.'

A small sigh escapedc as the princess tugged out a classic cookbook from an earlier time. With a grit of her fists , the alien beauty decided. "If my future will be to nurture a bumgorf of my very own, I shall 'scratchily start ' without holding back my determination!" With a vigor of the lady's prominent race of a warrior class, Starfire did not regret learning and readjusting her old skills with something far better!

Her wrists could grip a cleaver as if a seu chef incarnate! Her eyes never left the time as the meal bubbled away in both sauce pan and pot.

"Next; the recipe says to bake at ...that is not very difficult at all! Most wonderful! " Her eyes brightened by the dish's attractive scents and color. Her eyes sparkle as son as the iron was hot- and oven heated to perfection for the meal to cook away! "This is more than my ability with...Tamaranean qurgg eggs, yet I believe in the recipe, as much as I must my creation!" She nod and watched timer, while the clock ticke away from the other side of the island . Kori's mind was full of those memories of her friends sitting together to this banquet; in which would paint a brilliant design across the times..her ownto cherish asx a part of the Teen Titans..

~This new technique is more than enough..I will on day cook for those I truly cherish..just as I have this evening..~Another sigh made the Titan suddenlylift up her head. "My wonderful , positively, amazing feeast!" Her nose sniffed to make for certain that the meat wasx only slightly overdone. By her quick sniffer, she had saved it from burning further by te cook time. Starfire did wonder though; was the book in need of an edit-

"Why? Why do I smell somethin-

Cyborg had popped his head in through the dfoor,with her dear leader Robin waltzing in from behind ; while Cy had spot the largest feast laid out...after all that crazy chaos! Star wasn't to be ilenced with her creativity. The smell ws immaculte! A good cook such as the soul food wiz. knew that she had a masterpiece of a setting...it was a kindness in every sense. With a cocky smile the two males helped lay out the table. They were late to start the stove, so this as really the last step. Kori blushed when Robin's arm had bumped her's . It had not led to any debates, just a smile of nervous apology...yet she wished he'd drag himself closer..They had been 'match made' by powerful fate carrying ...gods! It was to be in her mind as the bells would not stop ringing day and day out!

When Raven,Gar, and an in for the time Tara Markov had see her expression, a few snickers passed around. Too bluntly for the lrader of the well from full Titans. He snapped up his head and saw that these..smiles..it was not unkind at all?

"Em...Robin..?" Starfire drew far too easily intothis, her eyes half awake yet knowing. The sheen of her locks as a midsummers dream...was this a tra-

"We shall always be your best friends. " She assert dictated with a laugh. It was calming. This atmosphere he had missed horribly since the event led up to follow...what he could never truly understand...if greate things meant to hide away from those expectations, would he forget something as...nurturing as her heart? As their suport all this time?

"We pulled you out of mean deal with a crazed demon." The eldest hero smirked back. Wise as ever to point out. "So, did you finally feel at home? Star worked over a hot stove; she wanted to cheer us up with a real meal! Then you, boy blunder , had better tell her thanks - and don't run from her's!" He quicklg add with a finger in defense of Kori's iron will. Yet iron was only strong for a time before it weathered away. She had chosen Rob's spectators' propsal. He had to givve his consent and just come with the blows when the time came. "Star..you did this? Why didn't you ask for anyone to?-

Raven was cut off by the alien teen's nod . "I was very glad to have done so much for my friends..though, if the time..comes to return for instance..as my home planet's rule-

That had Richard up in a panic. He immediately flung towards the brave princess with his mask removed! "Rob! What are you doin'! She's no-

"is..that ..is that why you did this?" He scrambled through the question. "Is it because you are going back to Tamaran!?" A panic washed over his features as her's revealed a sorry sight of regret. "It was most unexpected. Galfore...was adament that I become the next Queen before my eighteen year on earth..I have spoken with my royal council folk, yet they are pressing matters due to Galfore's inability to go to war, or surround us with allies from other galaxies. They say he is unfit to rule. Yet I will not be swayed! I promised my dear gnorfka a fair treatment, that I would reprimand my very rude country men. They o not do in 'shooting calls' I am still royalty by lineage. Blackfire willnever rule due to her blood over ur family's line being..impure." She sounded troubled by the story. Her sister would never rule, yet Kori; according to her file, only had one missing sibling besides the notorious Komand'r ; a.k.a. Blackfire. Her younger brother was still not old enough, nor capable as his sisters. He after all had a weakness that Kori had not been inflicted with since a young age. Her parents were gone by their death alone, yet the famil still held respect from the citizens! It had been after all, her older sister's involvement with the enemy - just as Malchior's story of his destructive brother's jeolousy, she had a feeling it was quite similar.

"The Titans will follow." Richard stood and tried to bring her from the farewell setting . Bb clung to Robin's cape as he soon found the leader's desination..to have been somewhere, by the rooftop! "Star, why didn'tyou tell us about any of this? Don't you like it on earth..is it something, anything we can-

She shook her head and float towards the ledge. Yet her midflight made the princess deide to draw closer from the drop .she did not want her powers to dwain by an accidental goodbye..too soon..

"It was nothing to ..." She shook her skull to rephrase. "I did not want to make you all, my friends worry about me..It was rather sudden, yet he is in need of my assistance." Her eyes forced bc salty pools of an everflowing. waterfall. "Galfore was my caretaker when my parents had still been alive!...I did not want to leave my friends..we are ..sniff..always fighting 'as the onee'!" She then remembered that Arianna had given that mention. If her Robin were in there,hemightstill understand not so blindly that she -

"Then let us go too." It was a command. More so a way to keep the princess grounded, yet not her leader who might drift away! He would have to be patient! "They will not know my 'story's side' if I do not go to liberate Galfore.." She explained softly. "He needs to see that there is hope. I do not wish to dwell in my capital for more than a year,until the council knows the last line's demands." Her small smile returned to pull in the Titan still grounded. "What about the p..promise?!" The hero suddenly gasped. His heart starting to beat rapidly for her . "We promised that...Ava would be a family to us! Of course I haven't forgotten! I want you with me! Kori!...And if you go, we won't let it mean forever. You'll come home, so that I can tell you , how I truly...I love you Starfire!" Hw shoutedwith tears to his cheeks now. Her eyes stung as thatnght on the roof had , a year since this transformative journey. Her arms were held out as soon as that promise had been born anew. His eyes shone back without the mask- they were Robin's real feelings! He wntedher by his side,.as more than just a Titan!..

Bb slunk away as a beetle from Rob's cape tail. His eyes were rather moist as well. ~Star..is leaving for space!~ He sobbed even so then dripped off his nose into a tissue, thankfully not Raven's cloak as he had accidentally done in the past. To avoid any broken bones..

"Dudes!" Bb wrasped to seem quiet before his cover was blown, a whispering sound escaped those canine troubled jaws. "The love birds are at it again, but Kori...she's gotta go back to Tamaran!" He started to rush over to Raven, hereyes wide but a bit bothered by the message. "Has she ..then this fifty's..she was saying goodbye...When did you hear she'll be-

"Dunno yet..snniiiiff!* But..Rob practically is on his hands and knees saying mushy stuff! It's really kinda desperate..but I get the picture...Still Star is!-

"Then when she tells us on her own,we'll play the dummies till then,kay bud?" Cy coaxed the youngest as Tara knww goodbyes far too up. to talk some sense into her, well...unbecoming boy ..friend?..

"Beastboy!" She calle off to join the teens. Harpists was emtied by that mountain sized apetite. The alien princess might ask if they all wanted thirds. "Beastboy, you know goodbye isn't goin' to be forever? Robin still likes Kori, we all tgink she's a good friend. I want to tell her, evenifshegoes home that everything she did will never by forgotten. We have to stickthis out as a team!" She brought her handsto her hips and smiled, independant of her actions. Yet just as close to a true hero's belief. "We have to hope she'll make out ok. You knew I'd never forget. And look! I'm sitting with my friendseting an amazing feast! She's trying to show us that she cares more than you think. So don't clingto the past,she's only lightyears, not years off. She won't forget the Titans. I can swear to that anytime." Her thumbs up was a great motivator. for the green -age Titan. His ears and smile lifted. "Yeah..Tara, you are so right! Kori's gonna see us! We can all support her! She's a 'vet Titan' for life! Thanks!.." He grinned his goofy nervousness away with that emotion. "No prob. Just wait until the lovers come to call. I don't wanna know myself, but it's been obvious from the start." She smirked again and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes . In a playful way. She knew this was temporary. Starfire would just iron out her country's quarrel and then the rest would, be history . Being an empath had it's perks. Emotions were oozing from her teammates. She always had reason to duck , intervene,or assert herself in this fashion when it came to monstertruck sized teen drama - moody demeanors were common after a fight, whether for better or..not so lucky...

"We should clear the table until they come back." She added from the side where the water of the bayline shore shone through glassy panels. "I'm cool with that. Bb, until the leader of this team gets it together, we can do a little spot cleaning. And don't worry about Starfire." She put in lastly. "Let us talk to straighten things out. She does care, I know it's just hard to say goodbye from experience.." The college age teen wandered off to where twighlight over Jump was just edging over the waterways. "My parents moved from Cali to Oregon. I am not too far by trip. But..come visit sometime this summer!" She said quickly as her eyes dart back towards the wide window panes overlooking the night life of the low area , by the pier included in those memories..before the Titans' day had even start. (The apprentice part one tt season one . Also when Will in this mini arc - Shadows and creatures- palled up with Rini through an accidental leap into the present of another time! I brought up her costume in vague detail, yet it's a short haired/ bob, pink hi- fang dress , with raiment and staff reconstruction. Old image from starting first arc . Think Elsie from; Animation/ manga- comic, The World God Only Knows and it'll make a vivid picture . I'm ending with this chapter to add...a big shocker! Keep reading on!)

"Yeah!" Gar perked up in seconds by her offer. "You won't think it'll a bad time?..Are you sure Te-

He had not expected a kiss to cool his jets from magma to lava rocks in a sauna. B's head spun as he gaped up to the equally overwhelmed, yet Tara composed herself just fine! With a switch,the teen was more bold- just as she had been when..

"Tara, Garfield! Remember it." He beamed back and miraculously Cy looked up to see his comm unit had alert of a private caller. "Would you

"Go ahead.." Raven was able to mutter as she too had seen more love &peace than he could bare..

He reched out but she had fade instantly through the wall. Stone had almost forgotten Malchior's pining, her annoyance..they had cared..and now.

"Sorry Cyborg.." Tara apologized when she'd seen and remembered the loss of their good friend and ally. "You guys told me about Malchior and all the terrible things that happened...I wasn't thinking.. " Cy shook his head and explained that Mal had been on the clock, as if an hourglass had only enough time for him to face his foe...he had defeated Kyrios, his older brother. In the way of Kyr's curse and commitment over the revenge of his own issues in the past, he had turned intoa monster. Malchior had become a dragon outside of Rorek's reach at long last as he had transformed intol a powerful dragon of light and mystique. Roku had won over a dead man as soon as Mal's curse had been lifted, yet it was the last shred of hope he had in order to remain by the Titans' side. He had saved them countless times over...and all she could do then..was watch the wizard of Knoll die into mist within a broken realm of illusion. Raven had been able to recover the old text of his summon. Malchior's tale ended. It no longer went into infinity, only oblivion... Inside the empath's domain, she cried for a fairytale brother in arms; a soldier and healer all in one. Someone she had never wished to trust by any means. After Rorek had been sealed the first time, the exiled had announced that his connection to dark plots within the kingdom of fae Knoll, was of the past. He had still shown signs of Rorek's influence throughout that trial. The Teen Titans had lost Richard ; though Roku had never explained why he'd lied about the wizard's real birth father..All along the heroes had believed that Roku the red lord was Malchior's parent. It was untrue and the hatred he must have felt tumbled inside the goth's mind. ~He fought..we still wouldn't trust him..I..always remained the one putting him down...I wasn't even able to say...goodbye..~ She remainedc curled up onto the maytress of herdwellings with the tower. The book of Malchior of Knoll's exploits,heroisms.. it was in her arms at long last...

~Was prince Rokuro always this way for princess Arianna..was Mal..like this for Ravenna...?.. Was I really who he cared for..~ Her eyes hurt. Her chest ached a little at the thought of a stand in..that wasn't how he had changed! He loved her...and now..he was gone forever..

A knock sounded from her door. It washer friends, but she had time to dry her eyes right now. Meditation came last as soon as those flowing torrents of tears had eased. Her heart returned to how the world would keep among this balance. If not chaos; whether by human or far more a threat was going to turn it's head towards earth, she would not let her home drown in flames as Azarath had long ago...Yet Raven recalled something odd within the spirit realms..

"Roku was more a ruler than a destroyer..he called his men in by force, coersion, even killing them or torture...why would all of those stories not sound like how we saw him..? The spirit saw the dragon as a monster..he...was almost human..-

Her eyes opened wide. "He was half mortal ...the ancient sumeria...he was half mortal by a cursed birth!..a real Demi god...!" Her eyes fell to the text of Malchior's farewell. "You were really in need of assistance..you fought a deity!.." She slapped her hand to her skull and sighed, letting air out slowly as she leaned back. "We were fighting a...oh...wow..." Somewhere Isis had to be chuckling deeply. Her in wait of a pupil was growing more aware of the presence among many creatures. Whether they existed to help or harm, she had yet to realize how very fantsasy - ridden human culture had become. They once invisioned monsters and deity- to give them a world outside of this one!..Her head throbbed over the debate as to how supernatural entertwined with the everyday and mundane. Sleep claimed the Titan's thoughts much earlier as her lids had started to droop. "I hope one day..they'll let me see you..even if the future in no closer ...yaawn..*..Than a dream.. ..a..dream..zz.."

Her heart was more than content with that agreement, that pact unto her own kind. Raven was always going to protect her friends; just as far as she knew, the fight for her team, was just about to spiral..into a brand new present..

The day came for Starfire to make the line connection to Galfore on Tamaran. He was sent early that morning for a decision to be made. Koriand'ar was also there with her friends via link. She had her seat beside the council as the head of her capital spoke loudly in the princess's native tongue. ~We are here to justify the honor, that Koriand'ar of our home planet Tamaran will be accepted as the last standing approval for the country's future.~ He read aloud from the podium of the highest place where no spying Gordanian could touch the Princess as well. ~The princess has only one remaining sibling in which she believes would be best decided to rule over the kingdom. Prince...Wild fire! Yet according to these records, your brother is missing or currently hiding from enemies of the royal line.~ The male Tamaran scholar read on further after his mention had been dismissed briefly. Galfore was betting on Wildfire's safety, yet he was clkind natured and weak ,unlike his sisters who had hearts yet heads planted as their first tools to rule many nations over. Why was she saying that Wildfire was fit to be it's central amount for protection? In hiding fear; fear to the warrior kin of Tamaran meant Rutha. Galfore however, did not object to Kori's idea just yet. He wanted to see as her friends from afar stood in awe. Would they allow this mystery prince to take charge of an entire planet?

~The last that I must ask of my brothers and sisters of Tamaran's thriving today, is will you allow me to make this decision. My brother is no longer away from our home. He has been watching Blackfire's movements until the day she had taken over our armies and capital by force . My sister will never harm our planet of Tamaran if Wildfire is given his chance to show all of us! ~ Galfore gasped when he'd heard of the prince having been found alive! ~Wildfire cannot fight-

~That is untrue old friend.~ Kori looked up as soon as the kingdom's wide doors had allowed in the guest of honor. The red headed knight flew overhead;while Tamaran's female majority swooned below, male Tamaranians' pointed and jumped up to see who had come in totrick their eyes from the widely going debate . ~My citizens! And my beloved Tamaran! By Xa'll we shall not succeed without working as a single might. I have been far from home.~ Wild fire started his speach with great details of hard training, his heart breaking almost over his eldest sister's engagement against her will, even the terrors faced during the aftermath of the kingdom's loss of their king and queen. He was strong by his build now. Even if Kori and he were only two years apart, she had no choice but to give him a round of applause for such a well written and planned address. The council even wept and explained that Prince Wildfire's trial period would still kept in place if the prince himself were not true to his word- then the crown would go over to Princess Starfire ; who had passed thast mark before with flying colors, and would take his title as the planet's queen to be. Hands down, it would be a long year for the Titans back on earth. Kori had gone more than once back to check on her brother's last moments concerning the official release of the coronation dates. It had taken months at a time to allow the ole' softie Galfore to let Starfire's friends attend the ceramony. Her heart lept higher than the moon and stars when he had approved the entry by a single signature to the guest list. Wildfire was proudly accepted as the newly instated, guiding force of planet Tamaran's long line.

Yet the fleeting emotions stilll were strong over those months. When all of the teens had thought Kori was going to leave them stranded, it had worked out in the end perfectly. Starfire still kept in touch with her brother to see about any issues with the exiled princess Blackfire. Though Glrglesckletchh was keeping her busy for the mean while a they talked of her treatment as the blob alien prince's bride!

The days turned from hours, into seasons,into years, into finally a day to expect the rest to fall gently into place. ...

The great thing about running the scene for the heroes, was stronger foes, better tactics, even new members from time to time! As the summers turned to wintery drifts of a quiant yester -year, the teens grew well over their mentor's limits,and from the protection of their own to form teenage bunches of the new generation in seperate cities. Cyborg took that role to heart with Beast boy- now Changeling, and Tara had gone off as a ...well, it was a bittersweet romance till the end!..

Starfire had taken on her own pair of wings from city to as a model for a very large agency. Dick still knew Gotham's busy drills from time and again. However, his heart was not set just yet on settling in as a family man..just yet..

Kori's proposal had come later in that year, going into May of the Titans' anniversary. He of course had only just had the same conclusion; ring in hand as his knees swept from seat to floor with an honesty she adored. Richard said he'd make his career; which had gone from valedictorian in college, to a place in somewhere between an undercover force member through Shoji's handyman skills with recruitment, into a stay at home, then possibly as a local policeman. So at least supper would be waiting while he had plenty of referrals on speed dial. She had believed it a fantastic thought and gave one week her trial to just think over the plan. Richard immediately transferred out. Yet before a single mission as Nightwing on the side was concerned, he still had those..run ins with deadly assassins. Especially one that refused to kill him there on the spot. He knew just what that entailed for a long while. Kori was in danger when the attacks from the Titans' fights grew ten times as ugly as a trip to the showers from beating Plasmus. It was death against a fate he wished never to occur. That wedding had happened barely under the radar for the couple's protection alone. The fact Koriand'r still held royal blood in her veins could indeed cause a stir if her life were lost under the Earth's security squad's aid. However, due to the presence of this old foe, Takahara did commit to supplying the swat overnight. He watched the hero in case the prophecy took hold without warning. He was twenty five while she was a year ahead by a few months. Height as far as the guests could see made Starfire look as an Amazonian warrior compared to the average adult build of Grayson beside the intergalactic beauty.

After a few calming weeks into their wedding ceramony, the couple met finally to the guardians' sure dismay- Ava Marie.

/Epilogue; Introduction To ; These New Years; Part Two!

In this timeline she had only her heritige as a three year old , instead of a thirteen /age pre - teen of the old Ava's self within Isis's throws. Isis had adjusted when Ava had successfully returned to drink in all the world from..nearly scratch. She only knew her new Mummy and Dad by her caretaker Isa Rothschild alone!

It took more out of Richard than that ,ever so once a son and daughter were added to the big, happy, heroic Titan's family setting. He revelled in the prideful feeling altogether however. Aiden and Anna were both to the alien princess's surprise, red headed with green eyes! Though Aiden had a gene with his that turned them to..more of an easy going hazel. Both tots lived with their big sister in a greater family than it had to take. Shoji and Bruce compete for the title several times a yer. Little Ava was more than over the moon once a last addition was was left to come a knocking. The two had been the first to see a new sister in that time. Dick was more or less thriving with Wayne Enterprises on the side without the rest guessing he had a new Robin to train out of breath.

The youngest was a different event. It had happened on one of Kori's trips for her work. It was supposed to be a side vacation as well to the spot were the Obon festval had taken place to the young miss's relief. There, in that city she was grounded by a new error... It had been pains by..something other than a lover's rendevue. It had been a feeling of fire in her heart and chest. In to see about the odd spell of an affliction was Shoji at the end of the hospital bed. Kori had not shown signs in that month, nor had she wanted in anyway to jepordize the rest to arrive. The children had joined to stay overseas. The last location was provided by the cat to keep tensions low, especially when Isis revealed her guise as Isa in that very room. "The child is blessed by a great deity. The phoenix has already to watch over your son Aiden; as Ava recalls only just." That had made the hero Nightwing act . He pestered the deity and guardians in numerous ways, until it all came flooding back one night up in bed from a dream unlike his everyday...  
/

"So.." The guardian Takahara sat opposite to the hero off the clock. Their food lay more so untouched as the afternoon turned into a final evening before poor Kori had, well, any assistance with the toddler crew back in the house. He had to hurry back so that Ava wouldn't use any tricks to worry his ...well..she was in this by her own commitment. He never wished to force onto his lover a series of struggles and misery. Like a trial, time would heal this atmosphere . Dick had to be certain that all of hos straining for a structured lifestyle would work out. Even after having lived previously with more trtoubles...especially as he was about to tell the cat unchanging - that Slade had recovered the oath's proper background. Something new brought the teen to meet the joe'd up fox hybrid in a restaurant outside of the area. It was a simple setting enough . Even if Japan had been alright, Dick missed being stationed in the heavier,crime ridden, urban areas of Gotham or ...even a largely dicrepid place such as Bludhaven. Shoji had warned the hero in case the dragon was still prying away the walls piece by piece. If that had not been the reason, Dick believed he had a job otherwise. The spy-guy antics could wait in until a call came through to bite down on DeathStroke the Terminator's trail. He savoured the day when he could pay the killer back for feeding his living life's ideals to a monster such as Roku. Thankfully over time the hero had learned how to deal with the 'shadow' of that king's mention . Robin had furthered away from his involvement by placing barrier sized blocks to mimic for his mind's safety and well being. Raven still had her doubts as Shoji did over the 'Bludhaven' recollection. Her words were plenty in time and rhyme with the cat's . 'Say no and stay away from that city.' It had been a mantra kept all of these years that had Grayson on his sturdy path, leading to Kori and their bundles of joy ...

"The last check on the deity Isis was unreal..but we only thought Aiden was going to become the one with powers...it turns out even Anna is touched by 'phoenix's magic' as well as Isa put it...Also, Ava is showing signs that she remembers her ability over ice. I don't want to let her feel as if we can't trust her powers, but she and Aiden are growing older. He might even shoot beams from his eyes like Starfire someday!" Takahara was not true to his past. It was in fact Ronnie he had once upon a time been head over heels for as an earthen mortal in guise. She had reaped his chance away yet they had had but one daughter to support the rumor alone. Her name was Alexia back then..He had told the heroes nothing further of that relationship in fear that it might cause unease. In a word, he'd wished thast it had not been withheld . His child was a big name elsewhere without a clue she had been severed from her broken parents' lives. Veronica had taken her due to vanish soon after.. The great owl mother's claws still latched to her shoulders to never let go until her demise by the by the blazing courtyards in Munich..

"She isn't ready yet to be told. You remember the prophecy in a sense , am I wrong?" Richard was careful to ask the dog his side first. He knew Verra still held a code in his world, even with his freetime granted by Lady Isis. "Yes, and she will in due time." Shoji lifted his fork to give in to a slightly repressed urge to wolf down his meal. It looked..cold and ready to be devoured while the vet Titan made the guardian incog wait..however long it took to have his reply.

"You are thinking of going Vee on that steak, don't lie!" The hero gulped back a chuckle by the sight in front; low and behold,the guardian was a genuine beastly glutton till the end of time !

The cat grinned back and rubbed his neck,a bit ashamed of the poor lack of manners for a handsome devil such as he!..

"Heh..sorry,.missed my fill back in the office. Ayane is back on her feet and no better than my superior from this point! She can dash across to the -..Sorry, wrong topic!" The cat was..seemingly unwell of his words. Dick gave a compassionate glance in thanks, then saw his time was losing reason to dawdle further from his original task. He had to say goodbye to Shoji who knew the dish of Mr. Grayson's could wait until another day. His last signal of caution was to report if either Ava, Aiden, or Anna's energies emerged from a young age. He warned also against leaving the tots without protection in public. As any parent to their children, Dick swore he'd keep his family safe .

After a smooth parting onto a train leaving the back roads of Takahara's stomping ground, Richard had arrived in time to sit and reflect; Kori and he had to discuss their longer than believed , past overdue, return to the states. The rail carried over into another town, then another as Dick felt the rattling sooth him into a dull cat - nap before long. All that meanwhile Grayson dreamed of seeing Star smile again. Even while they still had more trials along the road. He hoped that her patience would not leave broken hearts in their wake.

Into the city that afternoon, Kori had just put that newest addition from out of Japan's e.r Amy down for her nap; while Aiden was attended to by his big sister Ava. Anna was left lastly to entertain before her coos*had alert of a visitor by the door. The heroine in her day clothing rushed to see if her love had returned from his trip by railways. She had no idea that Shoji was still all ears over the prophecy soon coming to pass. For a few more years at least Star had taken a rest from both heroisms and her ideal career , to see to the rascals in her care. Richard ; even after all of the levels of maturing, he still kept secrets from her eyes, ears and ...yearning heart for her love to remain true. His work schedule's nights went as far until daybreak some days. How much clock punching would he carry on with to prove a point to his ..missed equal?  
She sighed a bit over the fact. Now Ava had cried up at night over flashbacks returning as nightmares of her past self. Both her parents wanted the child to grow up with her head in the cloudss a little, not under the covers to cower at her age! Three was a big number. Ava knew this as her forth year was nearing within months . She had even harbored the maturity of her other aged self ..it was difficult to fit in thanks to the dillusions of imaginary monsters in the closet. She had come to them at only three years old by Isis's intervention, her eyes had been shut to the reality well before understanding fully who she was to be reborn as. Why it had not been an earlier age, Kori was actually greatful. The Titan revelled in her child as a nurturing, strong minded individual who asked for protection only when her odds were stacked entirely. She was tough, stubborn as her daddy, but cute in her patterns, especially when trying to play the 'grown up.' The three youngsters had nearly fallen into blissful dreams, just until the doorbell rung out once more to wake the caretaker from her daydreams. As if that lady goddess knew there was need of a helper or...just companion..Dick was late. Ava had to rest up as well. They wou,d have to move back to the U.s eventually after the mess of paperwork was cleaned and prepped away. She shuffled off over to the sound by the door. Something wasn't right though. It had gone silent after the first few rings - which could count as normal. Yet it had start up again after a pause. More than one figure was present... when the heroine decided with a snap of her wrist towards the sound she did not hesitate with investigating the cause. To her dismay, a figure had appeared to startle the mother from her instinctual doubt. "Who is there?!" She forced back panic that was not supposed to boil over in such a way..This figure ..-

"Kori! Kori it's Dick!I just got drenched from the ride back. Taxi was in traffic the whole time. The train ride..is everything alright Kor? " His voice..her eyes prickled. The door swung open to leave the heroine falsely wronged. Roko.

"Ah!" Her wrist went to slam the door hard. The demoness's foot stopped the powerful shock as Aiden started to bawl in the next room. "Mama?" Her eyes never left the drenched character from the entrance, to their hall...those eyes could eliminate, but Ava would see...

"Don't worry sweetie! Please do not leave your room yet. I will let you know , just do not leave . I will tell you when it is alright to join me!" Her heated glare set itself over the daemon's smirk. She was listening with a interest that Starfire abhored by the intruder's devious nature altogether! "Yes mama, if you need me-

"I will tell you exactly when . See how long you can stay very quiet, now go back to bed alright my dear?..." She smiled off the devil's taunting snicker as the child decided what her mother knew was correct . Little Ava Marie let out a yawn in reply and walked back to her bedroom door. "Night..." Her eyes hung heavily as her feet shuffled and the door clicked freely to close. Roko cou,d not help but tease the poor child. She sniffed and tried to mimic the girl's cutest gestures. The red head became a walking torch with her growl still lethal as before.

~See you in the morning!~" The dark lidded monster sniveled as if further aggrevating the Tamaranean powerhouse to her knees. "We will take this out side ." Starfiee demanded with a snarl in her most intimidating tone of voice. "Let the babies nap. I will only have words as my weapons this evening." The heroic Titan understood with a nod. "Let us then, this way."

She pointed to the exit then set a button on the wall ; a cute device Takahara industries had collaborated with to protect children in tough situations. If the parent left to even brush their teeth,the monitor was to alert a contact even outside of the home- such as a neighbor with a matching reciever with the exact device, then they could rush right over by any stray time limits or by a mobile addition from Kori's wrist watch. If only it were as easy when holding conversations with a demon..

"Your neighbors are all ...mortal. no matter. I too have questions." The demon perched as a cat against the apartment balcony drop. "You are not welcome here, ever!" Kori shot by her eyes tyo deflect that sneer by her enemy's dismay. "It will not upset this relatively...might I speak please with Arianna?" The devilish self tried to seem amicable . The alien beauty shuddered off the red , piercing , monster's gaze . It gave too well to melt her resolve, just as soon as another gave the cue to arrive- Arianna flung her head forth to eye the enigmatic Masquerade from up close. "This is not your trade of trickery I feel, demon?" Ari asked cautiously of her offender. "Nope. I have something to say to you, about your hubb Grayson..So I do hope you'll let me pay the price later. Now, I must bring my fair share of warnings.." She dismissed the smile with a somber gaze to the floor. "Have you brought ill tidings? Whilst my charge be out of reach if you so neglect-

The daemon started to laugh with her fangs gleaming as brightly as her red orbs. The sheen resembled unshed tears as the princss almost pittied the trapped self before her fists, now lit well with a vengence. "Tell'st I " She said once more. "What warning have you come to bare?" The selfish aspect still walking by her android shell snidely replied. "Tiding..hmm..That may it be! Yet I bring you lessons to be well learnt of these actions..Your husband is untrue to the will you have born by his becoming. He is Nightwing as a newly bred vigilante , correct?" She raised her brow slightly as the princess nod in a studder . "You..are a spying sort?.." She had known their location by Takahra after her third..no! Second! It was in no shape or form a retirement from the hero business! "He is as of...twelve noon in Shinjuku with your estranged benefactor. My old client made a simple pass, if you had not forgotten?" The self eyed the tired and anxious mum from her true feelings. "He was..that is not so!" Kori emerged with a shut and wide open of her lids. "Slade ..no..you are most incorrect! Nor now should you ever haunt him! Why must your intentions remain! If you are not free, then become-

Another arrogant chuckle errupted into a bout of cackles from the daemon's lips. "Ha! You gloomy child! He has those still blood bound tainted here! Why else would the curse continue to wear away that oh so 'mighty armor' until it seeps? The children..! Those brats have a connection in time to Rokur-

"Flee this dwelling monster!" Arianna returned to block the shocking temptation this creature drew bye every damnable breath. "Leave. If you turn back to never return, my wrath shall evade shattering your husk into pieces! Never lay a hand into that veil! Begone!" With a reddened face and flaring , amber and emerald gaze , the princess did not hold her self from removing the pest from it's location- none the less, Slade was still coerced by the red , demonic, lizard tyrant!

The sniffle of the damned aspect of the king's and son's in feminine form by appearance looked more and more a grin. It later haunt the Titan's dreams as soon as nightfall had bridged over the sun. "Never come back.."The cretin was long gone by X's oldtrick from a replicated suit. It was true..the self had not aged from height or built in those many , dreadful years, since. Her eyes blurred then opened fully when she'd seen young Aiden crawlng from his crib. "Wah! My darling ! You must not do such things!" She rushed over by her flight accidentally, which shocked an irritable Ava who needed the toilet badly. "Ma..ma? You're flying!" She had never seen the parent by her given name and home lift off the ground before!..

"I must tell you about my heritage in the morning." The mother Tamaranean coddled her young son as she spoke those words. The first response from Anna had been to avoid her brother's squirming. Her toes and fingers culred up to avoid touching the baby blanket. She had been disturbed by the bout as well..

"Hush my bumgorf..Mommy has you..no one is going to have you..I am here..shh...shh..." Her time was up as soon as the home phone rang from the hall line. The Titan's reaction was to bring Ava to her lap. They sat together a while when the call had only been a ragged 'daddy dearest' from out of town. The inquisitive and groggy glint of her daughter's skepticism made the alien mother talk quickly. "Oh! All is very much ok in the home. I have no problem at all arranging for us to..you ..you talked to Shoji...he is well?" The line paused as the other spoke to answer from among crowded , busy intersections.

~ next train will be a while longer. Can you hold tight for me and hold down the fort too Ava?~ He chuckled when she'd noticed how observant her dad was! "Wow! How did you know I was...are you gonna come home soon papa?" She switched topics from moving at the speed of light like in the movies. Her eyes lit upwith a smile that he could feel from miles away. ~I will sweet heart. You will have all the sweet shop's best mochi annd? I was in Shinjuku! Did you have a request if I stay one more night? ~ He didn't want her hopes blown to bits by bargaining, yet Ava was a tough cookie. Thast meant kawaii central in the heart of!

"Ohh...Well...There was this reeally cute ribbon that my fwend had in pre kay! She said it was...It was white with daisies! I want one with snofwakes! That way in the summer I will be nice and cold! Nori taught me that spell in school! Wiil you find it in Tokyo?" The girl's papa smiled over his cell still a doting , idiot parent. It was impossible to run away now! A small smile and a wink to her heart , he then replied. ~I will have them show me the 'coolest ' ribbon for class. In the spring we ..well, we can discuss the rest before lunchtime tommorow, ok?~ He heard Ava giggle and jump from her mama's lap. Those silver locks of Reia's complexion still held true with the length in need of a trim. Her usual style was up in spiky pig tails. The two parents marveled by how a fear had grown into a promise . Richard whispered back into the speaker for Kori to keep a secret from their children. ~Tell me about the encounter later...Shoji was afraid for us. He's trying to arrange a flight back to California. Wait till then. We'll be alright.~ She sniffed and then ended the call with a goodnight to her lover.

Dick settled on finding out about the reciever of Shoji's 'kiddie life alert ' device and it's response. He had not been pleased when she'd told him later that night of his midday return of Roko's impersonation. The crooked self had an eye for this nonsense as if her last day were crawling nearer! After all, she was a damned cronie for her savior 'Deathstroke' in the shadows. Nothing but a demented criminal as of her new time on earth..

"It'll be ok Kori..Just, let me find out what Isis can say. We are going back to California in a few months at the latest. I already made the new block and complex our own. It's in the city but it's really close to a lot of hot spots. I 'll be stationed on weekends in the places they call me to. Some sundays I have off entirely! Isnt that great? Oh, the rest of those days is nearby in town. You can rest easy. We have friends in high places.." She hugged him tightly as her shoulders slouched in defeat. "I am most unwell over if we must add security measures..what will we do? There is so much to arrange for our bumgorf Ava! Her fourth birthday is a month away! We will be prepared to move , yet her schooling will no longer be here in Japan..I do not want her to feel lost..she is still very easy to-

"She's got a lot on her plate, but we won't let her down, not without a fight. Starfire...I love you and will not let anyone touch what we've built. All we've worked so hard to accomplish...I still had no idea Amy...they said her birthmark resembled a relic from an old myth. Amaterasu...the mirror in that story! That was interesting though.." Isis had also taken note over the small talk. Her eyes had never left the jet black hair and baby blue eyes of the newborn's. It terrified Richard when Kori had more courage than she let on . He was running off , and the criminal Roko had his voice down pat to imitate if he so dcided to their happy ending!... Starfire's eyes held the passion of his dear companion, and yet his friend was always to be Koriand'r of planet Tamaran.

/

More to come! New arc since this isss part one anyhow! Cannot believe the building up of this...I did enjoy the epilogue insert to the fullest! If you don't enjoy your work, enjoying the works of what you have are...less than enjoyment at all?...All ready -set for part two! A big shocker hits the heroes as their adult years, kids, and...strange abilities come into play! May become T or M...I have to make sure this is a safe cross -over fic! Till part two! The story continues! See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Generations; These New Years Part Two ; Chapter One: A Rather Hazy Wake Up- Problems That Come A' Knocking - Introducing The Guardians Of The Shining Phoenix.

Prologue time! Our heroes are fast fowarded to the future ; one still foreign to our couple back in the states by a long preparation from Tokyo's city life. Shoij, the guardian over seer Isis, Roko, our worst enemies to be realized, and a few old allies will give way to reincarnated friends in places throughout the globe. Our princess Alicia was readying her time to become reborn as an earthen admirer to the chosen's son Aiden. This be a shocker for an over protective big sister Ava Marie. A.k.a Anya Wulfsmund of Reia of the snowy barrens of the Eternal northern plane's last successor. A mouthful that was! We will see a dark side to how; when a villain with blood stained fingertips can never escape the conflicted error of being a possessed drone twice, especially since he thinks Roko can be tamed as a loyal lackey . Will he be surprised by the rest! The heroes all but Terra are still are around. (Reason for bittersweet falls under the Judas Contract so I stayed with that.) Nina is grown to an adult age mirroring a cool Astrte, yet kind as her creator Maya. Aluehainyu is taking steps as Lord Destiny becomes a speck of starlight , while his pupil gains knowledge enough to succeed the head's position . Her heart is still lost over the empath Raven's response to the 'project' yet also, towards little Ava as she grows into adulthood. It is fifteen years of age in California as of the beginning. (Starting off the two to four year age range from my part one epilogue .She is fifteen, Aiden is fourteen, Anna or Hana is thirteen, Ami is ten years old. Her name is Amelia from my original brainstorming . Amy was just to bring up the mythical goddess Amaterasu which she is going to fin out about soon. Though later than her older sister's powers. The rest is of how sparks will need to be avoided by the spirit council. Ava has powers by her mother's clan's past self . She has less to say of her precognitive abilities and is hiding her visions from mum and dad. Her elemental powers are still down to only in her dreams. Isa is from afar watching all of her 'misses' and counting the hours until Ava's newly born memories return to bring about older ones. Aiden is a popular kid and a bit showy. He has reddish blonde , spikey locks- Anna is all red headedlike her mom with green eyes. Aiden has hazel eyes that have not let the Lady of the Nile sleep well. A sight's depiction was important as well. Red or amber might one day show...if left unchecked. Ami or Amelia by her newly constructed identity within this chapter is a fan of her father's. She is full of pep so many areas will find her in danger of losing ground by anxious moments where she can only watch from the sidelines. She is sensitive towards her brother who is a jokester but ways away from her. They are mirroring reflections of 'Ava -Lunar' 'Aiden- Solar' . Due to Ami's powers her range is over solar with Aiden. Yet she will start to feel unmatched by his confidence. Wait and find out more! Grayson works late snights so everyone sits by until then. Also, Ami's features are like her father's with blue eyes and raven locks intact. He frets over her open - heartedness, that he'll lose sight of his ambitions to guard her and his family, should a real challenge haunt Richard's waking moments...

Onto the moring bell! Class is in session for our preteen and single teen bunch! The rest will determine if the prophecy should rise, or fall flat of an answer. Wait to find more in their stories! Chapter one of part two..starts!

The alarm setting today...was punk rock...Aiden was such a punk himself!

Ava was unable to force back a growl as the male slept in an awful sort of peace a few doors down the hall..loud was not 'early to rise' in this elder sibling's book!

Stomping from floor to door, the slam should not have to wake the practically -now- a - teen jock. "I have gotta have a talk with mom about the-

The door swung open finally to find the reckless fourteen age child halfway off the bed, his feet in the air as the trick had worked. Moment of surprise was on the elder's side. Ava belted out a cry . This would fininsh the deal for sure.

"Wake ! UUUUUUPPP!" The teen scrambled from his bed by the sound of her indescribable wail. How well was this sibling squabble going to last from? He had done it again!

"Aaagh! Avvaaa...? Why did you scream! I already had-

"You woke up myself, Ami ; who has the class's science fair today, and ...that music is a torrent of painful screaming already!" She reprimanded her little brother who laughed off the thought too well. It made the lighter haired sister angry. "Get out of bed and take that punk a-

"Ava! You must not use words in that way!" Kori had caught wind as her career was in need of summer dress down today. "Sorry! But this jerk woke me up to screamo! I still can't get the ringing to go away!" She seemed distraught by that act. Aiden almosy felt pretty crappy by having wasted their trust over wailing banshees of the underground rock scene. "Sorry, but my classmate Toby's big brother made that album. I was so overwhelmed by the tracks that ...I fell asleep and...it was a bad idea huh?"

"Yes!" Hanna walked over and shot back in the doorway. "You are the worst! Idiot!" She huffed to go brush her matted pony in the bathroom. Kori had woken up earlier to take care of the clothing in the laundry, when her agency had pulled the card out to bring a 'beach day' into play. It wasn't even May! Yet it had been quite warm, even for living under all the California sunshine. "Now, now, do not bicker . Aiden,you have an important test tot take today. The class will not respect tardiness and Ava Marie?" The mother Tamaranian eyed her daughter with arms crossed. "He's not responsible enough to!-

She forced a protest . The kid was already too well known and she feared he'd end up a tone deaf rocker by his sixteenth birthday! That was only two years to listen to reason!..

"Your little brother knows better. You however are going to bring anxiety into both of your lives. Let me be the one to determine as a mother 'is to knowing best'." That had the elder teen reply back. "I will. Only when he starts to act responsible!" Ava stomped off to school without the mother who had sworn her into the family , to catch the first school bus before the traffic became stagnant and congested. Not that the world knew how important the earth was to care for, it required a well able body, mind, and spirit full of ...

She sighed and head to the exit where her school lay standing. Many classmates had an idea of how she was. If her friends saw the gloom and doom...Even Chris might...-

Aave!" The tall , glasses wearing and bright but cool eyed Christopher yelled out through the haze of students. "You ok?" He seemed to know her too well at times she doubted herself. Ava nod and put on her best smile. "Great! Then , the bell's gonna ring soon. We still have time. You want to ...run?.." He coyly knew to ask if she had to rush off that energy. Angst was an everyday occurance!

"Let's!" Her light , lavender eyes grew wider with the smile twice as wide by the request. "Ready..one..two...three...BOLT! Punch that time!" The two ran , away, as if towards a different pillar of their educational status. Towards..if spirits had hope maybe?...Ava had almost forgotten going to high school and picking up that strength. It filled her lungs as she ran to the entrance. The lavender eyed teen had won the race as well as Christopher , who had huffed his geeky self to stand beside the medal worthy athlete last. She laughed a little by how he'd pushed this hard, even at a loss as always. "You don't play sports like me! Why do you bother trying to best my average?" The brunette male was unable to answer as she rushed to grab him, then walked to a fountain by the halls. "Allergies? Why didn't you tell me they were flaring up? Dope, I could have gone to get an extra inhaler! Don't scare.. "

He grinned nervously with a cough. "But..it..gasp!*...cheered you up, didn't it?" Ava wasn't worried for that. Emtions were as alive as the vast ocean currents! He could have gone into shock! What did that have to do with feeling better? "C'mon! You have to get some air through mad- science in the office. I will go with you then tell our first period teacher to leave you here to rest it out. I can gladly find this place after lunch. Please don't pass out! We are nearly-

"Miss...Ava Grayson?" The lousy luck she had...History buff and everyone's 'swoon over' fav, Mr. McLearson. "Present?..." She forced out softly. Her best friend was not yet in the nurses office she had explained with a near fatal asthma attack. That would quiet the grown up! McLearson looked over some sheets of paper. His hair was long but well kempt into a tail, his features cleaner cut that the math , science, and gym maniac's altogther. He had tranferred by rumor to see to his niece's health. Ava was good friends with that niece, Laura ; who due to her situation had taken on his last name. It didn't sit well with the little lady trying to spell out his wrong assumption of her tardiness. He had other subjects to run by right? Why was she sooo popular with the -

"I just wanted to see that you'd gotten to class properly. I am sorry about your classmate, I would gladly have no trouble contacting his parents? " He was offering a hand. Yet Ava was an avid skeptic with her odd dreams and now daydreams..the rest was heh..history.

"He needs his medicine right now. Just let the nurse take care of -

"But if your friend is in danger, I would have no trouble. Don't risk his safety Ava. Let we teachers help one another. The students are our top priority. Say hello to my niece Laura if you do see her today, by that note." His smile was a terrible villain in her mind. Ava was polite enough to seem witty. It was how she strode through dangerous situations unscathed. "Sure thing Mr. Learson." She threw out the rest but a word she had hoped one day might replace his appeared in the back of her mind Leering. Like a snake in the grass waiting for a new victim to tear down. Young Ava dissappeared down the next hall, thinking desperately over how she was going to have permission to visit Chris on the first luch bell

Aiden's situation was different since his idea was music. Loud and powerful even at his age, he wanted the spotlight. None of his peers rejected the idea but his best friend Toby was against the 'band of kids' plan . He was just along for the ride to stall his bro from that road. Yet after the music of Toby's big brother's post rock band had made the spot, Aiden's skull had turned into a sea of sound. He was awe stricken by a concert they had snuck into one day. That was before 'Fightn Life' had gone to the underground charts. Aiden's school addressed the fact that even if his grades were average , he still had to press into the thought of a good bonus here and there. If his sister was valedictorian, then he had no reason to hide a thing. "You could go to yale with that brain you keep hiding from the teachers! Why don't you up your records? We can still hang out an-

The reddish hued blonde shook his shaggy scalp with a no'. "I would be an alien in all categories. I want the fighting life! Where if I scream, I can see others doing great things...-

"I think you've been watching too many cartoons from Japan Amigo! That's not gonna happen overnight! And the competition would cream you if you even went as far as hard rock! That's the old nu- metal! Forget that dream and live a little." The dark clothed, mohawk haired Toby was also fourteen but a great wealth of info to come to if you had any issues, e pecially kids his own grade who admiredhis attitude as a real leader. He had the punk crew of bullies far away when he used reverse psychology like sarcasm against mobsters. Aiden had to avoid that side though. Words were as consequencial as fists. He could end up in a body cast, and in juvy with that sort of vibe!

"My dreams can work out. You'll see, but yeah..I am super peeved by my big sister! She's always worried that I'll go emo under her nose or...I do think she has her reasons,but they so blow that it should be illegal to police that way!"

"Tough morning?" Toby joked with a snarky laugh . "Yeah, I was yelled at by a thundercloud- that is my sister!" The blonde trickster laughed along. Times would be a test..and speaking of test!

"Late again , Grayson?" The last of the boy's fears were gulped down by that walking nightmare. "Yes, Miss Crowley..I was, in a hurry." He had to part way with Toby before-

"Toby , Toby Valerio correct?" The walking nightmare was the vice principal. This was not good...

"Yes Ma'me ...He was improperly able to gulp back as well. "Head to the office with me Mr. Valerio, and Aiden?" She shot a glance over to the teen who was ..well, frightened by her appearance. Her long , dark brown hair was held back in a stylish bun. Her suit the epitome of powerful figures,with matching heeled shoes that could squash a living corpse! The most peculiar side was..her eyes to everyone remained green, yet to Aiden, they were violet-tinged - lavender like his sister's. Was it the same trait?

"Don't you have a test to take in the bio lab? Had better make it quickly, before I call your parents. Toby? We must discuss why your looks always seem to violate the dress code policy..? I do no want to bring suspension up if it's not neccessary. Time's ticking , please follow." The teen's brother in arms was taken towards the vice principal's office. The punk head gave a rock on sign by his fingers and was tugged in further when Crowley hasd seen the rebel's attitude. Aiden hid his peply of a sign behind his with a grin though, the blonde would have her to face later ..tests were once and only that! He bolted, however knowing that Miss. Crowley's presence would protect him from any other teacher's reprimands until...-

"Here! sorry I'm late!" Aiden breathed a sigh. Yet he knew..Toby was a gonner for Grayson's sacrifice. "Sit down in your seat . The test will be handed to you then." The room soon grew calm again as the boy replied plainly, still heaving a little. "Thank you , very much." Being a good student was what he tried to keep most normal of all. Kindness wouldn't be a ticket out though.

His seat was beside a real pop princess . Her name was Lisa ,and Aiden..crushed on her daily. Her brown eyes, brunette , spiked bun, her white star studded jacket..yet that look of a rebel was what had taken him in. She was brilliant as he was, only her eyes looked for order and a response when it was not given in time. Her athletic status was top notch as well. They were practically rivals on the field some days. The school year before this one, he had been anamored by her traits. Every ounce of his being called out. As if a tiny flame doused to nothing more than a spit of sparks when she looked his way. "Hey? Hey! What is your problem? The test is here! Aiden!" The one looking at the starry eyed thirteen year old was the class rep or a volunteer assistant for the pass out. "Take it!" The rep whispered harshly to the middle school clown. Aiden blinked from the dust over his vision and blushed by the snickering few that had noticed. Lisa was ignoring him .. thank goodness..

Aiden grabbed the packet and fired up the hidden arts of acedemia he had saved for this time alone. "And, begin!" The pencils scratched surfaces of ink bled paper by the teacher's alert. The clock started to tick in time with the skrit* ,skrit* of able minds alike. Aiden mentally bled out his heart with the invisie ink of his masterful time as well. The hour would fly by in a snap. And so,he began throughout the aching in his fingers. Now, this was that hour!

The oddity of having a work schedule during the day had Richard Grayson shake his head with a groan. "I am only available during the evenings ..why did I not get the day off...Kori's got Amelia's...oh...crap*..." His sigh was a real bummer as the cop on file rushed after his superior to tell him about the error in management. He had a science fair to attend for his youngest's school! This WAS urgent!

"Sorry bout the intrusion." The door clicked shut once the younger force member had met with his boss. "You came at a rough time Dick. What seems to be the trouble, out with it!" He wasn't angry, annoyed, not mad..

"Ha..oh! My yougest daughter Amelia has a science fair today and I was stationed for morning patr-  
He was halted with a wave from the overworked head himself! The male leaned fowards and looked over the kid with a brow raised. His own were a bit perplexed as to what the big man would say.

"You think we haven't had problems of our own, Grayson? This isn't 'bring yer kid to work Wednesday!' I have guys stationed who have to attend in pouring rain outta freakin' hurricane central! There were bad sightings of some groups active. You remember, in Blud where you had ended up a wild man with a hefty suspensionon ? I am still keepin ' my eye on that..You can get out by four. No earlier if we are gonna stop the nuts at work after four freakin' times . Sorry!" He shrugged with his rolling desk chair holding the man's weight by a lean. "You work in the most able district. Do a good job out there like always. Vacation time isn't far off anyhow."

"She's ten years old. I know you have kids too Drew-

"And I am proud like you. But face it! If you want her to even have a future, then play by the rules so no one gets cocky! Discussion over. Now get yer ass over to the next patrol , or call up and do whatever it was you had to explain this. I don't make the damn rules. This is from the top. I'm tryin' to keep your ass outta the fire for once." Dick nod to his head of staff..

"Yeah I know..It was just a bad time for an old enemy to come in with guns blazing." The sullen faced cop turned to grab the line, to explain that he could eat with his family when work was through. "Call me if something changes." Richard said before the response had been clear of a nod, the door shut solidly on his way out.

Kori had found the call..less than reliable. Working mornings had never happened often or ever really for her Richard! "Will you at least eat with us all ' out ' to celebrate? Ami will understand. You know she loves you for you, I will make sure it is still myself who will make the fair after a quick shoot." Dick smiled weakly from the other line to her words of reassurance. If she had not been so willing to put up with the ex- Titan, he might have been lost to the world as Nightwing ..in another guise...

"Thanks Kor, you pick the place and we'll give Ami a real meal for such a great turn out. Five at the latest." He put in smoothly. She spoke to him in reply. "Then do not dress in your work outfit if you could. Change if possible. The real you is who she wants to see." He was sure the smartie pants Amelia would excel enough to gloat, but that wasn't her. More Anna than his youngest ..

"Then see you after my shift . I won't miss this for the world. Bye then Kori..love you always." She blushed by thecute way he had tried to give her the chills. Those chills though, were frustrating to deal with as they truly seemed. The worry only grew from time again. She felt in her gut that this was something to discuss with Raven if she had a chance. Starfire still had her head in the hero business, on as a reserve though. Her children could only do so much without her. Raven watched over the texts that still held concern for the beings of that other world. Isa Rothschild still did not return the memories of Ava's past yet. She feared that the child would be exposed to dangers that could eliminate her chances for figuring the rest out. If the reset were temporary, nothing should come between the cycle.

Kori looked to her watch and knew that the set was near done with the shot. Her own image was a cool beauty with piercing green eyes , a tanned complexion to earthling eyes, and a real set of locks thast shouted goddess in the sands. "What must I do to move on.." She sighed away once, ready for the change over from beach to skin cream model. "This was supposed to be a fine day...I will ask one of my old teammates to supervise today , for now." She also had trouble getting from the bench to school grounds. If Star told Dick that it was the same...her eyes held back the emotions that could leave the princess to wallow. "Next on in...five! You ready ?"

One of the camera men gave her a response as the lady wavered from her thoughts carefully. "Yes, I will be ready soon." She replied with a 'head over the top ' smile. He gave her a thumb's up and left to set up the foundation of his crew's equiptment. "Five miniutes till it is time to start." Star told herself under her breath as she stood up from the bench. "I will be most ready!"

The guardian Gregory had not been by his old ally Cecilia's home in so long, it ached to even return to his pupil's doorstep. The soft buzzer of her complex made him weary of her new age;possibly face,and demeanor after having lost her sibling Alicia to ...a ghost with the body of a pre teen..

He could hnot laugh by this. Alicia had been brough back to life while the red dragon Roku was still controlling an enemy of the allies'. Slade had been quiet. However, the lady of the security section through Interpol's in the shadows was avidly listening in for a breakthrough. Roko had been working independently, yet she had reason to guess this was false. "I wonder if she is out today? The reality of a pop idol is to not to sleep in..." Greg thought about trying her agency, yet decided to wait. He did, and..still no answer. He did not call her cell in worry if she were in the middle of a performace, she had to silence distractions. Greg did not want to be her distraction.

His tracking craft was easy to manage by a strong method of left over fingerprints. With this , her location, emotions, and even pulse were recorded telepathically. She was a busy mistress indeed! "Star's corner...a new block? No..wait...Ah! A plaza on main...This will be easy to redirect!"

With the wind up in arms around the nearly invisible spirit guardian, the magic maker took off by telportation towards this roadblock in his sights. The door had been left untouched , yet a few theories were no longer impossible. Daia was back on the scene and shining brightly! Greg just had to make his way there, towards her milkyway within the cosmic era of her elite stardom!

The teen Anna dove in to catch as shortstop within her current class's ball field. May was around the corner for the the middle child as she sweat outunder the blearing , blistering heat of Cali's so-called springtime. "We could never lose with Hanna on the team! Good job out there Ann!" Her coach and gym teacher waved for the teen to head back. "No prob out there . I did hit a few flies, but that.. is still not a pass ? Why was I even ..Aww! Are you gonna grade me for cooperation?" Her response was strictly talking Baseball for her team to recognise a reckless hitter , but not catcher. "Sorry..I'll play better next time.." She mumbled with a frown away to the class in procession, back to their original study hall for the day.

After that class she he'd to the back where it was quiet,enoughto reflect her actions of that error upon sandy lots and more..Yet Hanna's eyes shot away from a familiar cackle by a well hated classmate. Her fists ached enough to go allout if he acted up. She had no reason to become the victim. The bully jumped from the side, his eyes held that hopeless ideal .of superiority tat made her even more anxious. Had he been on the other team in gym? Why did he lookso smug about the whole fit! It was none of the creep's business anyway! "Your brother? He's a machine! You..? I'd grade you as -

"Please..Don't rub it in!.." She breathed under her sweaty collar as the bullies tainted from behind. Why wasn't a teacher heading over? Why did those losers compare the red head to her cocky brother! They were fraturnal! It was no shot to fame by genes! Were they back in the stone age?

"Ummmm...Hit - and - a - miss - Gorilla! You throw like you own the zoo! Hahahaahaa!You had better learn to hit like a-

The teen's arm would have shot up to set the brat straight, yet her hand flung out to point him breathless. It was as quick as a stealthy assassin by her gaze . Shoot to kill? No, he had to go down before then end of this lunch hour. "Say that and I will give you something to piss yourself over, clown!" The bully was angrier than the taunting before! "Stupid franken- you really wanna go?!" Anna let her knuckles crack in response. "Any last prayers? I'll send you flyin' far off the field!" Her hits were not many to sneer from as the bully felt each punch without remorse. Yep. Anna was a problem child with a flaring disposition as her spiky haircut swirved skillfully enough to strike landing blows.

"Waah! Son of a! You are a real!-

"Daahhh!" The girl left the last blow as soon as the fight was caught on to by the closest teacher on the side , who was aleady wetting himself in fear and shame. The kid was through the ringer...but by another with a bad record for not pulling punches!

"Stop! STOP! Anna Grayson! Andy Manson! Both of you are going to get a straight talking to in the office! Now walk!" Ann's ears burned up by those words. Her trip times two* to the principal's private office...she was nothing like her twin. Genes meant nothing when it came to heavy angst. The two trouble teens walked off towards their fate. All while those echoes of laughter left the redhead to fret her future. Even when high school was far from her reach.

The call was right as Kori had just gotten out of her daughter's fair schedule. The prize had gone to her as second, yet that had brought a lot of attention from teachers and staff. Amelia was amazed by her own progress over all. Her eyes let on a lot more than she gave to her classmates. In a way, Dick had babied her to seem confident around those that she knew were safe. But she had to not cling so much, even if the truth came up later. Thankfully for the Tamaran mother she had made it in the nick of time - by the skin of her pearly whites!

"Mama! I made it to the top with five other winners! I am going to try really hard for you and dad. I want to see if we can all go to .was it a caf ...yeah! My friends told me all the food is really tasty and it's to educate about the tropical rainforests! Could we go? Or the aquarium if it's for my trophy? I never have the chance to be -

"You did an amazing job with your project sweetie.." Kori smiled to the brilliant little young girl she had raised in such dasterdly years, just to let her become herself this way today.

"Thanks mama. I want to go into eco -science in future. Or oceanography if -

"One topic at a time Ami! Not all at once. You will be a brilliant scienist! I am most positive. You know?..Your Gnorfka knows a lot about physics and astronomy! You would fall in love with the study of the planets and solar quadrants! I also know chemisry from my days as a-

Kori held herself back. The children had no idea except for news stories on the tv or online , that Starfire used to be a full fledged Titan. "Cause you were friends with Takahara and Mr. Wayne through dad right?" The idea of hiding her true teachings broke the Tamaranean's heart a little. She could not open up yet as she had Ava. Even Aiden still had less of an idea so , it should remain for their safety. Starfire smiled back with a nod. "You know a lot more than the teachers realize! We are still very good friends with Takahara. Mr. Wayne is your ..father's adoptive guardian. That is not his birth father, yet they are close to us!" The ten year old cocked her head when the phone in Kori's pocket went off in the middle of the parking lot. "Hello?...She has done, what? Oh, yes Principal Stevens. I do understand the entire...I shall, thank you very much. Goodbye you soon." The call left the alien princess torn from her family outing. "Your sister Hanna's school just called honey.." Starfire spoke calmly and sofly as not to worry poor Amelia in to a state of shock. "Is she ok? Was she not doing..is she in trouble! The principal only contacts if..."

The girl shook her head with the trophy teetering in her grip. "Ami..." Starfire knew the damage would not be a good end to the full day of rushing round the clock. "We will find out the rest once we talk with her teachers and then the trip-

"They always make things harder! Why are...sniff..*..Ugh..They..waah!*" She cried her sensitive side out over her mother's arm. "I want..wanted..huh..*..To..have...a..nnice!..Dayyy!*..." The girl was bawling over as the instinct was for Koriand'r to collect her crying grade schooler to head of to where..Anna was not the only one in a mess of angst. Aiden still had to face his whole run-in with the Vice principal of the same district. He was quiet beside the blazing haired twin. Her eyes locked heavily onto the elder sister who had been by the second building where she had gotten off from the ring of the school bell. Their schools were picked carefully . When the entrace into any had to apply, they had to be within distance. The ruling was made by the children's father in case of an emergency he would still not bother to explain. Adjoined buildings made a greater diffence than running aroundtownwhen the cop Grayson had no chance to drive himself to the me hanic. Especially if dangerous happenings came up as it had during the youngsters' toddler days. A ragged Anna snort to the side , annoyed by how long her sentence would stand. Ava was beside herself while Aiden's bud Toby sat away to wait for his uncle. "This is terrible! Why did you do any of that ? Ava spat to both siblings bluntly while quite enraged even now by their attitudes. "Well..."

"I was up against a snot faced creep! He deserved it for comparing my fitness status to Aiden's! I don't have to wear a skirt to -

"Now you've done it! Quiet! All of you!" The teacher that had accompanied Anna and her bloody- to- a - pulp- offender shot over to the few anxiously. "Ava. You've been more help to both your classmates and siblings. But this is not going to slide I'm afraid. Anna could be let go as suspended , and you are their family. We were lucky enough you had your mother's extra number. I'm glad that this can at least be addressed properly." A sad sigh escaped the teacher's throat as if a groan. Ava flushed red and glared daggers into her childish brother and sister's sights. Aiden winced back- not being the fighting type from the ice queen's attack!

"Don't move. When mom gets here, you may a well be up to your necks in remedial for ages! So don't blow this!" She turned away once a creak* in the door sounded . "Lucky timing." The principal by the same note had allowed the model figure in to his office. She, in all her fury, looked very overtaken by the stares. It was a few seconds before the inner office was opened to allow the rest in for questioning.

"So, Miss Anders? Or do you go my your husband's last name? I'd like to make this as painless as possible." The vice principal of the the twins' school looked on from out the door. Her eyes creeped out the blonde as he shifted away from that.. intimidating gaze. "Aiden was late. He was also with Toby ; who dresses outside our dress code policy. It is to avoid-

"But his hair sir?" The male; Toby's uncle had a small accent and was just as concerned, yet found the switch to be too controlling and stereotypical at best. "The kids these days wear revealing tops and heavy sweaters in summer! My nephew who I am speaking for has never been involved in any -

"It's just a law throughout the system . I do not do anything to make the law , though I enforce it to keep others from the board who want more restrictions. Heck, kids mean well by their generations, but the parents don't always see this as a fad. They think it's life changing. Just have him wear his hair without the spikes. The baggy cargo pants are fine, but the tank top is not fit for school activites. Have him clean up a bit and we can leave this behind." Toby's reletive gave in with a defeated nod and was let through the door with his torn nephew. Toby was only Toby if his hair mattered? Aiden sniffed to that. His hair was tall too! Would he have to chop it off ? What about the heavy hitter Anna? She had a flamethrower hair style that could burn down the system without remorse?!

"Aiden Grayson." The principal turned back to the second child. "The fact you went in tardy ; not once in the school year, but thirteen times? Set your alarm to work or go to bed at seven thirty. Also, you have a few class papers to make up. I did gather that from your homeroom teacher. I suggest you hit the books, not surf the web while you can still listen . Headphones by the way are not permitted on the grounds unless a free period. You don't have to hold back- Actually , your test results last time were perfect! If you'd concentrate on your classes more , a good college could be your way to a future degree. We all know you can do that much." He seemed to sympatize which left the blonde stricken in a way..that was close to guilt. "Yessir.." He droned out with a monotonous reply. Kori watched next for Anna's full write up...

"Hanna Grayson...you like to play hard ball, but a face doesn't count as the target- especially when it's a fellow student's . We have not seen your side young lady? Was this an act of bullying? The teacher Mr. Randall saw him try to crowd , though...you claimed her only meeting with them as if nothing , until things became...-

A stare into the eyes of the spectator from lunchtime writhed in the back of the room and gulped to speak up. "I..thought...That they were in the same class..I hadn't realized...Anna was a victim of harrassment! I wish I had stopped the boys sooner, honest!" He was a coward. The whole room saw those eyes dart over for a way out. "Acting as an aid in these times is crucial. Are you looking to end up on the wrong end? Let me let you off Randall with a 'get it together warning. ' That attitude was reckless . Miss Anders , your children are not in a terrible place but-

The eldest teen held her breath as she gripped Amelia's smaller hand into her sweltering one. "If your children don't clean up a bit, then this will not just be a suspension . We have no real power to say if you'll have community service- which is very mild and a better way in my book, or! A boot from this school. Records stay and are real. Don't write that story of your futures off short. This might help, but letting reason in is all up to you kids. Now, Mrs. Anders , I will let Aiden and Ava go for today. We shoud discuss Anna however."

~Here it comes ..~All of the students and adults in the room froze. She was...

"A good curfew won't end this. But the school counselor might better things ."

Anna budged from her seat to cry back. "I'm not the one who you should!..I'm fine!-

"Anger is a temperment you should learn to curb at school. The session should at least let you talk over your difficulties. I am not a friend of anti - depressants or anything to alter after knowing what really should be addressed. Please try this, for your parents and your teachers." The principal was a bit full of himself to suggest therapy..Anna nod with her eyes blurred over. "Just go to a teacher immediately if you are in trouble with your peers. Understand? " The response was a nod and sniffle this time. Hanna's head started to flood over with a terrible ache. "Yes ?.I'll go...I..Won't hurt anyone...again..." Those words should have held back the feelings of guilt, yet she was not courageous as her brother and sister. She was a bigger coward than the teacher who had broken up the fight ...he had only tried..yet got blamed...And her mother...her dad! ..She wanted to hide under the earth inside a dark cave..to never see that red sun..as long as that fire burned in the back of her clouded vision, this was her own fate for having expected to thrive.

/

The teenage Ava lookeed to her clock in her room, then back down to her workbooks on the study desk..

The whole time had ended with too late to have anything to do with a family meal. Ami was sniffling till kingdom come until they had finally decided to make a special day out of the one she had to pick. Everyone was to attend regardless of work. Richard had gotten off after speeding through two lights and nearly getting pulled over by one of the local deputees. Thankfully he was let off with a warning, a very small fee, and a hat tipped out of sympathy through a working associate to their higher ranking official.

When Dick had finally gotten ahold of Kori, the issue had not been lateness- but a school's low down consisting of the twin's behavior. That night he talked the following requests by the principal and staff over with Starfire. Anna was grounded, while Aiden had to cram his ears with something other than loud music. Ava had contacted Chris's house phone while the sincere thanks from his mom left a gaping, reminder as to why poor Chris had suffered in the first place. She just smiled courteously to her classmate's parent , only to hang up with a sharp click.* Her face felt warm . Christpher had gotten an attack because he had tried to cheer her up!.. She couldn't breathe the real truth to her own mom and dad...And they trusted her to do the right thing...

"Ava? Hon. I have to have a word in the dining room. Sorry, but would you mind ? It's about something from your old caregiver, Ms..Isa." The teen recalled the woman as a helping hand into this now familiar world, yet not through her every , mundane, day - by- day, existance. The teen nod with a small frown and pushed back her light lavender and silver strands to join both parents in the dining area.

"So ." Richard cleared his throat with a stiff cough. Debris and rubble were not something to laugh off from the force, all since lung problems could often occur with poor self care..yet she kept silent over simply assuming his health wasn't top - notch.

"We talked over something that might...be of interest to you. Isa knows you love music. She even told us about a school where your talent might end up better developed in the future. She also said as long as you graduate ,you can still enroll within your last year of high school. One more year and we could give you that much. The classical , advanced works you've gone over as of your school's club, well...they know how advanced your methods were last year too." The teen blinked as she soon realized it too good to be true. "Then after I graduate..you want me to study my best subject? What about a career to support my -

"Ava ..sweet heart.." Kori looked over as she stood now beside the head of her home, bringing in prospects over Starfire's daughter's favorite field. Richard tried to seem calm. Isa wanted eventually for everything to become easier to handle as a mortal. Yet Ava had thought it best a time as any to explain her dreams of harsh realities and illusions when inside her room. So she did tell them ; yet Dick was afraid to admit that she would even grow up with abilities that might just be trickster ways by unknown figures to take advantage, as he had been attacked in the same way before - in the past as a Titan. "Ava, you don't have to decide this second." Kori glanced up to Richard Grayson with a brow raised. He did not have to listen to Isis all of the time! She had more of a say than that crone in the shadows attracted to the heroic 'chosens' very fate. Starfire tried not to become enraged by that memory of her binding agreement with Shoji and the nile's dead queen, that Richard was under the spirit world order's watch as well as his new additions unto the era's destined ending.

"Then...you had an idea..that I wasn't really...You knew the real Ava from that woman?" Her heart raced with her figure as stiffened by this shock as her adoptive parents. Her jaw unlatched with a croaking stutter. "You knew ..that I'm not..but I don't want to be that monster in my dreams!..She's so sad and...that was...me? " Her chest hurt as the mother figure of Tamaran's late line tried to coax her daughter to fight those fears without shaming who her dream...had pre-determined her to be, or had once revealed as her real self long ago. "Ava listen." Richard stepped in when he realized that talking to Isis so that she could coil back up into her underworld portal, was best while Ava still wanted nothing to do with worlds and words she chose to never digress upon before. "I...I'm me! There is no way I'll trust some family friend to tell my fortune! It makes no sense and should never have been decided! Tell Ms. Isa that I will not accept her proposal if it is to take me away from my family! I'm going ." She darted from the door to the hall as her tears fell freely to leave the grim faced ex- Titans to wonder if a simple message could have waited. Yet she had said leaving, it was not a greatly favoured response for her father to hear from his child. The cop off duty marched out to see to her fits as a reprimand was thrown as a mixed plea. That rush of rebellious energy brought Richard to act. "Where do you think you are going past curfew? The answer will still be that you don't have to decide at all. We just thought making sure you had what you needed to succeed was the best way! Under no circumstance young lady are you to walk out that door. You are not old enough to make the laws and I enforce those for everyone to remain safe from harm. You could be in more than a lot of trouble. Don't act up just because you want me to let this slide. " He was showing a bit of nerves from the vein in his neck just a little more visible. "I don't..want you to tell me how to live.. I am perfect and frankly, I wondered if I had super powers or something ...You helped me by not letting me know till it was too late! I'm not staying here-

"That is enough!" Kori saw Richard not so happy . He never yelled. This was..just another test for the two to overcome again...None of this had to happen. "Ava, you are grounded for speaking in that tone of voice so carelessly. Even if you think or assume you can live on your own, don't try to. We love you more than anyone else that might snatch you away if you did go out there! I don't want to lay down the law sinces you've been having such a fulfilling school year,but Ava Marie, you are hereby grounded as of today !" The gavel had beed handed hard against the light haired elder sibling's psyche. Her perfect days were lesz than perfecy..she had never been in this sort of trouble! It was all because of what she had told them about another her in the past...

"Go up to your room . No phones, no computer, no interruptions. Study if you want. Read to forget all of this. In one week you can apologize properly and go to celebrate Amelia's big win from her science event." Dick crossed his arms while she lowered her head. ~I shouldn't let this be the only way...I know how to fix things!~

"One question." The girl raised her head when that lone feeling of an answer had hit. "Who then,was my real family? "

Kori beside Richard shook her head and frowned. "You will find out after the 'grounding' has been lifted about your attitude towards your parents, especially your father. For now sleep well until tommorow. I will speak to Ms. Isa to gain the answers you request for those I do promise..." Starfire tried to seem less apologetic as Dick shooed his two younger twin pre teens from the other doorway up by the banister. "You two are supposed to finish your homework and then, it's lights out." He called up to the red heads with a commanding tone of voice. "Sure thing..." Aiden had not been in a terrible amount of trouble like his two sisters. Yet Anna was stricken by the fact that her temper had flared that way. The two adults ushered the eldest teen upstairs to cool down. Yet they had only forgotten..she was the one who had done her very best! Ava was a prized pupil, she had a future that was..now ripped in two directions. "Where am I supposed to go, even if I did leave this place.." She walked to her bedroom doorframe, hit it witna frustrated grunt, then turned the knob quickly before she had another reason to be on the same boat as Anna. The click of the lock left the teen all alone in her last safe haven.

/

"Those dreams were real!.." She grumbled as her breath hitched from her sniffling and tears. The door shut softly to her room as she slumped in defeat against the wooden frame. "He's just listening to someone who ..I don't want that Isa, to tell my parents anything!" She balled her fists against her crying eyes to brush them painfully to stall the wetness of those droplets. Ava composed herself after several moments to lean into her mattress with her after school outfit still on. Violet tinged strands covered half of her vision as the night soon awoke the child's senses into that reality of her darkened, dreamscape.

The voices were in whisper around her dreaming projection . She had no idea this was not a dream, but the inside of her fragile mind with an intruder in it's midsts. Her eyes squint to see the culprit. However, it remained encased in a shroud of shadows that seemed to drift as silently as tree branches on a windy night. ~Why am I able to see you?~ She grasped her fingers to cluster , then clenched her arms as if that breeze were ever stronger against her unprotected psyche. ~You aren't alive...what are you? Why am I dreaming this! Tell me everything!~ Ava demanded through the speak she had never realized was her own birthrite until tonight. ~Prinnncesss...I am the way to your guiding answerrr! Lissten to my plea! If you ssso wish to change your faaate...?~

The vile speaker made the young, blood bound, half - Eternal , reincarnate shiver even more. ~I ..will not listen until you tell me! Why am I dreaming that I can see this? You're not from my dreams, who are you?~The slithering dummy of lost arts snidely smirked underneath it's guise. ~Smart child! Just as the legendary fate shall befall the ones I intend to overtake..~It thought within it's own world where the high sect of the Eternal Northerner's line could not enter.

~I sense your paain! You want to live without the error of others! You want the ones whom should gather round your era to bow!..Yet peace? What peace shall there be if you exist to become the shadow, as I too bear your exact sentiments?~ The shrouded figure had better phrasing than it's original remarks...the teen shrunk back with a breathless gasp when she had one idea as to why it had lied of it's condition. ~Lies! You are unharmed by anything if you can speak clearly! I will not listen to that request! This is my reality! Leave it now!-

The sultry sound of the mother of all child haters was impressed,yet unattracted to this rude little brat in her way. ~My name is of a figure you might have to ask mumsy all about...My name; I give as a consent that I am harmless tonight. Call me, Lady Lilu.~

Ava had never recalled any such feminine fiure as this one with the voice of a dame . She had no idea who that even was in her world! ~I...then fine. Go now. I'm waking myself!-

/

A cool sweat plastered against Ava Marie Grayson's beaded forehead as she shook awake from the awkward position against her bed spread. The scape had been..dangerous! Also, she had made contact..with a devilish shadow figure . It was all...it had even left the impression of a seeping chill when the girl sneezed from the cool draft from her window. A stray hoot* outside her pane dictated to the teen, that nothing made perfect sense. "A ghost figure..no..It was of free thought. It even knew how to look inside my head!.." She grimaced with her brow knit tightly as the lavender eyed miss got up to change into her night pants and top. Alonenin her room she glanced slowly over to the alarm clock. I was eleven at night. She had to head back after a quick breathing exercise as Auntie Rachel had taught the child when she'd visited a city called Jump. They lived in San Diego for the most part; warm and calming as the ocean currents surrounding the west coastal drifts, she felt as if this were still her home. Her home that would break the teen's heart to have to leave after graduating high school..

It would be months to one full year until they did anything to push her into a higher - end, educational setting, or even to consider..Why did Isa Rothschild know about her love of music that well? As to why Ava felt a familiar presence from the lady from even her grade school years, she wondered why the widow had bothered to stick around. Most cases, the ones giving up their children ...then Isa was not her parent, just as sitter...Ava sighed. She remembered that part yet had forgotten due to the fact in those dreams, ...it was not in pictures, but floating letters that spelled out the name; Reia. Was that a clue to her real past? Why did that dream creeper know too much? Would she be able to face it? The future..looked so foggy...so unclear...Ava yawned deeply with her eyes rolling back as she plummeted into the downy comfort with a sigh of relief. ~Sleeping will be ok. I know how to wake up, but my life , will still continue even if I try ..running is what you do when you're afraid to face...the true you..~Her eyes shut slowly while that advice she had handpicked into a poetic fashion helped her calm further into a quiet place. It was spoken in her mind to be just, thought out enough to plan a brand new day when her eyes had to open wide for a new school age lifestyle. Tonight was a better dream than she had given credit. ~I want my future, I want it to exist for me and no one else.~The hoot* of the neighborhood owl was a warning that danger was nearby. Ava however had already drift off with that demand - as another would be there to make it a true dream come true upon her awakening. The owl swooped over and dove out of plain sight to be guided back to it's queen's arm. She tossed the shadows around her to soften a bit. The bird was greatful the miasma had weakened as it pruned it self against her bare sleeve. ~My child, you will awaken to find that desire your own...after all, you carry the rites of the raven winged survivors. Sleep well my sweet . Until the morrow whence the sun shall break away all of the grey from your every hour..~With a smile of a wolven creature of fantasy she rose into mist to vaporize before those still hung on the bottle - or to the masses, a great horned owl swiftly taking to the air. Her wings silent as no sound uttered could cast away that fog from outside the ex - Titan's flat. Laughter echoed to many- one included Raven from within the bond surrounding Richard and Kori. Her eyes popped open from across city after city. The death march played loudly inside her before,when a certain harpy had made it's appearance too soon. "She's here..why did I not sense her before?" The lady of her dark arts turned to benefit in a deeply, meditative aura. "Dick..I'll tell my findings to the Titans." Sweat trickled harder as the concentration lacked tonight more than before. "Before something happens that we can't stop." Her eyes let go with a harsh sigh. The fear of Ava's new abilty wasn't new. Raven wondered if it was the right time to ask about training the child as a girl possessing supernatural powers of another time line. ~Richard and Starfire want her to be normal..~She mulled over the denial of those thoughts. ~She's not. Ava is a spirit who has never known magic..this won't be easy to ease her in to .~She chuckled a bit and stood up to set off for bed. ~Her dad can be far too stubborn, he forgot already she wasn't mortal.~Raven almost laughed from that recollection. "Wake up hero.." She shook her head as the covers were pulled back to crawl under. "The girl's just like Aluehainyu. She's not a kid even..you have to ..stop..keeping...her..so sheltered...zzz"

/

It was true about how overprotective Dick could be with his family. Yet he had lived up to the law of a safe keeper from the curse thast resided within his spirit. Something unseen, he refused to break the vow. Now however, bonds were being tested by another. A screech owl of another realm bearing ill will towards the heroic mom and dad. That wasn't all. Raven didn't want to break anything to the ex Titans' lead until Greg had been located back in Europe. He was..looking high and low for an old student that had left too soon to know his thoughts. She had been able to dictate her own path. Even that night, hours earlier before the midnight toll as a large event lit up the plaza of Cecilia Daia's Grand Eclipse Theatre, she walkedthe platform without a second glance . The names still felt as if an ameture poet had splashed paint over the real title. Greg had no idea why but ..eclipse made sense in the sentence. Alicia was the sun while Cici was of the Crescendo faction. This was a lunar lady's commemorative example of how much her sister's passing had driven the idol to shine past the clouds of a dreary grey. The beat and bass drums were loud! Greg turned into another male with knottish, brown hair, tied back with a thick cord , while small specticles sat by the edge of his fair face. His clothing was drab; plain, however long enough with an antique - overcoat. Nowadays the kids liked the retro feel of fashion. He had even seen socks and sandals in broad daylight back in the states!

"Huh, the diva struts her walk even amid this circus-

He was back to observe the crowd before his copied ticket for temporary use had been collected by the entrance. The dancers had..well!

The room was dark as a disco hall so lights flashed endlessly in a row, while the 'sister' on stage took a bow for her first new hit.

"Thank you! Thank you for having me tonight! Who's ready to watch the sun fade away into night! We will not stop the music ! Get loud with my fourth new single! 'Round the facade' ! Are you reeeadyy!?" The noise level made the hermit wish he had Shoji's sound decimating tech on hand. The cries were excrutiatingly painful!

"Let's get along , start the drums , then know these words proud! The night is ours!" The rest was a straight out blur as the winded and pummeled scarecrow had to struggle to maintain his near mortal body. Cecila was..up...stage! He had..to find an opening!-

"Having fun out there?! Give it up for.. -

She was congradulating both staff and setting owners of the venue . Cecila had grown well aware of her gained half/ mortal modesty. Greg sniffed a bit;almost as a proud parent of their high - end child's first school play. "She's right as rain..." He clapped loudly with the party goers as the sounds became, a sort of barrier from his fears. Yet to forget in this wavering scene was not on the sorcerer's to - do list. He let a breath out as her intermission had just begun. A perfect way to see Cici! ~All right ,then here we go! ~ Greg waved over but still saw the fans gatherting in droves as the diva walked towards the new setting . She was not being followed yet by her body guards, so now he had to risk a few security buffs right that second once they did sense a love hungry fan or worse... It was more important that she did see her teacher in peril! Being noticed was what the guardian would not have denied easily. He dove after the idol in black , her top far too flashy and a bit low cut to be given a thumbs up this soon. Greg's ragged breathing had many stand aside to avoid the crazed , fanatical male as he made his way towards the unaware sorceress. "Cici! Find me in the plaza 'cafe l' amore!" The drenched with sweat wizard cried out above the rest with his voice as she had known.

The princess turned slowly to allow the guardian a glimpse. By that green eyed gaze she was not well as he had seen of her dancing. There was a symbol he had thought her eyes no longer possessed within their orbs of emerald and gold.. An arachnid's body and the web that had made the beauty into a black widow..(These new years part one! Cici ends up under the influence of an old ally of Lilith's past as well as Lady Sayumon's. Sayu was also affected by the black widow demonic spirit, which drove her to controlthe court order of Celestials - to use their sacrifices for her revenge against Roku embedding the curse into her spirit. Back to the preview!) He knew that the girl was in danger . With a swift turn back towards the dressing room, the last young Daia child dissapppeared in through those iron cast gates. The guardian frowned and swirved back out towards the exit. If Catherine had no idea that her child was still under the influence of that 'mother' aspect, then it was high time he confront the council woman face to face. The room no longer spun as it began to clear outside long enough to see a brilliant moon up over the plaza streets. Lamplighting was in use since the clock read eleven on the mark. Greg silently made his departure to stay local with perhaps ole Brocton - who had grown out his beard in an attempt to surpass the long since passed Flannigan Morteus. Though a wizard's whiskers affected not their power, but their intense loss of time, to simply shut away the world and remain for only their interests. After all, being the witness of stories untold was the sorcerer's job to readily accept. Greg dispersed into a puff of smoke until he was beside the doctor's doorstep with his ragged breathing still active by the extra effort. The time was eleven fourty five now. The wiz had to bang rather loudly to alert the sleeping pupil of Orion's old helper's of a past life that the kettle was in serious need of a filling. Aaron Brocton nearly stumbled to the door; glad that Shoji had not been the guest this time, and as soon as he'd seen Greg's depletion of energy, his gloves were back in place for that night. It was enough that the guardian elder had made his way by portal to pass out by the doorstep before entering fully through it. Brocton shook his skull , then led the tired wizard towards the sofa. All of his interdimensional patients seemed to favour the spot by now..

/

The doctor sighed and got ready to hear the spirit guardian's pleas upon his wake. The male did not move from the spot and instead took the second couch as his new mattress. Greg was still not waking up when the alert of a cell on vibrate made the dizzy and bogged down medical professional drag himself over to the next room. "R'igh!" He tried to say with a half lidded appearance. The cellstopped once his hand had securely found the call button. "Y'ello?" The laugh on the other end was not Verra, it was Kayumon still amused by the reincarnated male's ongoing expressions. "We ..ppphbhe! ..Sorry, that wasn't ..my intention to, make you wake up this late?"

The doctor sat his rump down onto a kitchen chair and grumbled anxiously. "Emergency then?" His voice was more level headed with a cuppa in tow. "You are looking for me , then here I am. Now, why this late? What is going on with New Zealand? Is Sayu treating you badly ?"

The light haired guardian snort to this , being Brocton was almost correct. Verra and he had found that something was not all there..rather, amiss.

"You'll have to wake up the scarecrow to tell him this is not to be left unchecked, sadly...it concerns the planes. One in particular has started acting up. In a sense, as if a jail break caused by an outside operative..."

Broc scratched his messy beard and thought of who that might be pulling the strings. "Know this, we did not catch thee presumable , two characters." Kay spoke in a hard tone as his voice became serious enough to drown the rest of humanity into a two hundred year guilt trip! "The ones who might have been able to support that , would have been two or more, yet Raven located the first . She was too weak since the shock left her drained. One; Lilu, or Lilith." Brocton's the was sputtered when the maiden of dead anddying had been uttered. "She? Why was that never addressed?-

"Only another so far. We believe by these records...either Lothos, or Regis Holstein. You can hate dear cousin Shoj' later for not including us till his last double check - off. Those two; if the radar is active over their waves, are in the mortal world-

"Gods...why didn't you let that off easier Kay? The pup isn't going to like me for hiding his partner ..why ? Won't telling the -

The fox cut the flustered doc off with a hiss. "Do not tell the heroes...I will not let them in until the trace is clear and taken care of. Just watch over Sorcerer Greg until one of our guardian few comes to bring him home." Kayu breathed out with a sigh as Yumi troubled the kit from behind with her presence. "Just don't fall back on the issue Aaron. We do not want blood spilt any time soon. Than you for tending to our comrade." She added this as the kit in white cleared his roughtongue, she had him tied forf time.." I must leave the rest, goodnight Broc." Kayu left the click of the housephone to dwain ,with their old ally still blinking away the fatigue.

"Looks good on your end. Hh..yaawn!*" Aaron let a hand fall before the tea's water had run cold. He shook tothis and left to grab a quilt from the other room. Both guardian and doctor had no idea which ally of the wizard's would becoming by morning's last call.

/

It ..is warming up as a first chapter! Enjoy the next where the wish Ava accidentally projected to the shadow will end up her worst reflection. Will our empath Raven come to the rescue? Is Aiden going to inhibit powers like his older sister? She still has no idea about her slowly returning memories through the dream scape. Also, Anna recalls the cave in which Amaterasu hid away in. The whole myth will turn to a treating that will entertwine within past and future. Read on! The new gen is starting!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; These New Years; New Generations- Part Two; Chapter Three:Negotiatons Far Off The Water's Edge; By The Hidden Shore Line; A Given Favour From A Temptress; Another World I Cannot Grasp.

The picture of a terrible darkness that had swallowed up the light, silver haired, teen's dreams was raw in the back of her mind the next morning. Ava gave her very all as soon as the twin red heads had coped well enough to tag along to school. Being on restriction meant less free time without a care to have by leaving their studies. Or even to join their friends during lunch, as well.. While Anna, still covered her face with a heavy hood to prevent Andy from seeing her so ashamed while she munched and mulled over her reprimand in silence by the lunch benches out of doors. Looking like the one guilty, when you had been the victim originally, was not fair to Anne as she sat all alone to wait out her trials. "Are they going to..." One group of nosy teenage girls whispered as they passed the middle child by her bench. The food was going to taste terrible if she had to continue eating around bad mouthing half - wits . The firey teen got up to move away from the brain dead chattering of her peers, while he girls sneered with a few upturned noses, finally leaving the tween to do as she had so wished. Hanna had very few classmates that saw her as anything more than an oddball. Her confidence was low thanks to her stupid brother's status!..

Anna grunt with a snort under her jacket's collar while still unable to escape that subliminal snickering of the other kids. She had for along time felt..like a weirdo to all of her class and the staff along with that!..

The red haired fourteen year old stuck her head down in case one of Andy's crew members showed their face. Her eyes immediately scanned for a way back to the gates of the inner yard, when a sly sound of laughter made the tween jerk her head towards a few...-

"What was that?" Her breath hitched as a small, startled, gulp emit from her parched throat. The bell's sound indicating the end of freetime and the middle school's lunch period ripped the illusion of a temptatious way 'away from her dull reality' from Anna's mind's girl plucked up her utensils cautiously and gripped her bag with shaking fingers to join her classmates back into the main building once the next period would be ready to start. The whisper of a small voice had tried to drag away the teen from her dillema amid the girl's unlucky school year...Her mind still boggledover the concept ofinvisible tormentors.

~But where would I go?~ Anne thought over running to another town, looking for help from a reliable source insteadof causing her world to spiral . Yet the idea aparently of seeing the mountains, perked the child up. ~Hiding in a cave...why am I still remembering..That...~ It had been an odd and old daydream of a girl ; her hair long, dark, her eyes as a fox's of legend, her smile a reminder of hard times. Anna wanted to meet that child,, , to tell her that she had seen every detail...that she remembered. Yet the dream was only her shadow dragging the red haired teen along. It had helped her through her fears and she had even gotten the gall to join the softball team due to that reign of sunny days ahead in her thoughts. Though...she was still thought an outcast, so the idea was left untouched again..it hurt more to leave that resignation note and run off...knowing no one remembered her for anything but her angry glances . Nothing changed with that, good luck, it was still a dark cloud over her future was granted the form of a mirage , one that would never allow the child to be her own protagonist, never her own story there fore to tell..

Amelia Grayson, had recovered long enough to rejoin her class on an outing to the local state park. A field trip gave the future eco-scientist reason to shake away her blues, as the whole point was to see the best ,most natural habitats up close. Half of Ami's peers had to come to the little brainiac for answers, that the teachers..didn't explain to their liking- compared to Amy's strong minded and confident manner, which blew away the competition easily. She even volunteered to help with the group as a reserve- assistant/ or rep. At only ten years old, the girl had a lot of spunk to teach her own class if she so chose in the future. Ami's friends were somewhat discouraged by her actions however; seeing as she left to entertain the next team instead of socialize - like a kid could and should, they had said. Amelia simply had to keep herself from getting caught up in too much at once. Her blue eyes however gleamed curiously whenever a new subject came about by keen observation. Aftera while, her closest circle had become restless. That late afternoon after the teams had gotten back to the school grounds, she had been rejected. Out plainly thanks to ignoring their needs for her own self interests..

The youngest had a very miniscule appetite that night at the dinner table as her sighing left the girl to leave her plate for her silent room upstairs. Anna was quiet, more so than Ava or Aiden; who still was worried about Toby's near write up by the vice principal..She had it out for the blonde, he was sure of that! A steak knife cut the first piece of lean fat from the alien born mother's meal . Aiden chewed the chicken while deep in his pensive thoughts. Dick Grayson had gotten to join that night as well and was quite taken aback by the three , sorry eyed youths. He cleared his own throat to ask how the day had gone, yet the eldest Ava had finished her last bite of pilaf without a second to spare . "May I please be excused Mom?" She courteously spoke without a real emotion to find wrong with her , why was she avoiding ...

"You may. Your homework was not finished?.. Or will you be 'bedding down ' for tonight?" The princess of her royal star system had been wary of asking , as Dick still seemed upset by Ava's phase the previous late night up.. "Yes, and no. My work was done in study hall before coming back home. The meaat was really tasty. Thank you, then...goodnight." She waved in dazed way towards the hall and then fled up towards the banister. Richard gripped his fork tightly which nearly made Aiden forget to chew his chicken as he coughed for a glass of water. The cop tended to his son's need of a reinforced glass before heading after the teen who refused to play fairly at the dinner table.

He calmed his sweating palms as the blood temperature lowered bit by bit with his own deep breathing. "Ava! You did not finish the conversation from last night, I promise with your mother to-

The icy child's emotions left the ex Titan to glance intohis daughter's eyes from the bottom step of the stairs. "I don't want you to lie about her either. You kept me away, and I thought Isa was my parent all that time! You didn't tell me anything-

Slowly Dick tried to reach out a band off fingers. He didn't want his eldest child to run away...

"I have a promise I made, to your real mother. She wanted to keep you safe. Isa promised to keep you where you'd be loved, then we...became your parents once you'd known. " He tried not to fluster over the old memory. It was very touching when the girl had beenby their side,never on her own with 'practically' Raven's personality! .

"Then, who am I? I want you to explain."Ava crossed her arms and waited with a pursed frown for the answer. Dick smiled back . He knew it was what had to be done. She wa almost how old Richard had been as a Teen Titan. As the daughter of the now Nightwing beside the lengendary Knight of Gotham's lineage, she had a right to know before the loss wasfar greater than the over all gain. "I'll tell you. About the past, about who you were, and are. Only, you might feel better if we plan a day. Tonight, everyone is ready to sleep off the day. You should rest too-

"Dad.." Ava turned to stone by the reminder of a night's rest. "About that -

"Richard? Ava Marie? Is everything alright ? You did not excuse yourself and left so suddenly that I..I ammost ad that you two have made with the 'making up!' Family members should not fight in such a way. Now, Ava, I did hear your father's proposal " She winked as Ava saw her iron jawed father tense up by that trick. "Kori? You knew?" He seemed shocked, yet the princess had a clue. A very big hunch by whom it was that her soulmate wished to visit. "You must also know one thing. " Starfire reminded with a warning glance. "This is a secret that no one in your school or outside must ever know. It is for everyone's protection. This Saturday I shall arrange for a visit,so that this friend might be able to 'appear '. This..will be a very big shock so do not think to hard about the details, ok sweetie?" The princess of Tamaran's late era smiled back the went to see to her youger additions in the dining room.

"You got most of, that I hope?" Richard scratched his ear and chuckled by how lively Kori was even after raising four tyrants with..well, he had promised to support, and so far had been useful. Patience was yet to be grante by such labourous tasks ahead however.

Ava nod in silence and did something Dick couldn't guess from his own child's inner being. A bear hug was given as soon as her eyes had stopped dripping fresh saltwater . The image felt as if Grayson had.. only just had the opportunity to show his child that he did care. With a hug back in response the cry baby Titan sniffled desperately over his teen's shoulder . "It's ok!...You are fine just the way you are...how youare now,tgart should never change. I am proud of who you are becoming, and. ..sniff!*..will continue to..for the rest..-

"Dad...I'm glad you..took me in..I'm sorry that...I want to find my own way ...but you'll always be there. Thank you for believing in me..even if I hadn't been-

"Don't say anything ! You are a proud part of this family and no one will ever forget what you were like,even then..I want to promise again , Ava Marie." He used her full name that felt much closer to his own mother's . Mary Grayson must have been overjoyed wherever her very spirit had decided to reside. Dick brought himself a few inches away yet still clung to his eldest, yet holding on equally to the teen's arms. "I want to promise that no matter who you become, or where you end up in this world , I will love you like the father you'd never met all this life living. So please, do not bring yourself down. You are better than you even know, so smile. Now goodnight sweetheart. Even now I hope you'll want to listen to this 'family friend' , so we can give you back your sense of..belonging. Would that at least still be ok?" He seemed more sure than ever as Ava beamed down with a few left - over sniffles. This time tears of happiness she had wished for, for a very long time spilled past her cheeks.

Anna knew her own father only pitied the elder child due to her adoption into this one. It made thinking about being left out...seem rude and ignite a flicker of envy in the middle Grayson child. "I'm an awful person! Ava was..she's better than everything..not like I could be any better..." The young teen let he eyes wander off around her bed room before dropping onto the quilts below with a thud. "I should not be in this family..." It was a seething feeling of gloom that the red haired tween would never had guessed, had been a split emotion through Ava's own powers. This was to Anne only a problem that harmedher to fall victim to doom and the raven winged clan, most similarly to the Azarathian order, had their strength by the the same areas of dark arts within hidden crafts since lost. While the princess still had no clue as to whom this old friend would be, another lurking behind the curtain in dreamland..was not ready to let the child decide away from her rites so soon.

Ava's dreamscape soon became a nightmare right upon her first acts of slumber that evening. The scare wasn't over how real the passage seemed, yet by how it's uninvited guest haunted the teen's every memory. As if knowing Ava Marie's own heart better than herself. Throught the last ounce lost of herself control, the teenage rebel finally had had enough. Night after night the shadow had becconed, and after day she had spoken the same words to quell it's animosity.

~You have to leave! I don't know who you are, ghost or evil creature from my mind, but it ends...!~The child had ended up using a power over icy flakes ; just as a monumental arena floor burst apart the veil of her domain , while the figure drew it's weapon to lay the mark without compromising too quickly before the duel . The girl might have grown fearful when she'd seen an official trigger over her real abilities to twist shadow. Ava started to hyperventilate and fought to brush back the talons of the predator inside her scape. It was not fair enough a loss as the girl was tossed into the dusty ground where an ancient dome felt to have been of the past. Her head ached by receiving new responses through the glazed , gleaming orbs of her attacker. The teen was whipped backwards by a gust of harpy wings, though invisible tothe girl fighting the power hungry strix.~You fought well. I am most certainly swayed by your resolve young Princess..rather, you wish to know the secrets witheld from you for so...very long!..I have the powers you seek to grant that desire. I even might have been you say, somewhat acquainted with your real birth parent.~By that drawl of a smirk the teen dashed up from the ground to attack once again, before this creature grew todevour her entire life force!.. Her father had every confidence the eldest could wait.. Why did she want to learn from her fears ? Ava had to trust her-

~I read well between the very lines you have tread..such a sad story. protecting you? Is this why you have to know your own story, only with his permission? Why indeed my child! The father you know this era is only, feeding his own you very well like to know a secret?..~The light silver haired youth looked over with bewildered lavender eyes. ~My dad...He's! You don't...~

Her overall signs of trust started to fade with the big reminder of never changing, not give into the lady of Ava's stagnant, sweet dreams. ~Your father made a promise ..He was granted peace by a deity, a god of sorts. If he didn't return to this life, he would have joined the shadows. What he wishes to tell you ? I do believe you have powers , here and now in this timeline he is offering for you to change..With those gifted abilities you might even end up losing your-

~powers...I-...I...I am!-

~Not at all a child born by his blood or world. So I shall gladly tell you...Your birthplace never existed. The mother you knew was of a powerful race of mystic beings, you were killed along with the queen in her very womb upon the strike down of that realm.. Your current self is of your mother's late wishes. Yet you have powers to see to the rise again of her fallen empire..Think back...the snow, and the desolate earth beneath it's boundaries..I will share that memory well, for as I have spoken...you in due time-

A wave of powerful and stilling magics raged behind the teen's eyes as she gave towards being held tightly by another's whim .

The eyes of Lady Reia poured through to bring the cretinous owl to a halt. Her own gaze was nearing red and with a splash of angry pains mixed in. Yet the priestess of the northern Eternal lands stood tall amid her daughter's possession.

The scoff from Lilith made Reia sniff in disgust. ~Hello, my dear mistress, Reia. Has it not been a lifetime since that day? Your own incarnation of an unborn babe is quite something ..It is too bad though! You cannot stay here for she cannot be a vessel for your living ghost! ~

A deadly chuckle made the mother winter in spirit surround her child, shielding her daughter's innocent heart from the witch in shrouded miasma. ~I almost let you take from me once again. Now know this strix of the western land of enless time amid those suffering souls; you shall never gain back that rite to tear apart the chosen's world! ~ It was not much a threat as Lilith found thetemption behind it too tempting to rip again to shreds.

~You intend to dismantle my efforts? Why not? Your dear heiress knows not your face! Ghoulish wanderer, I will gladly guide her in your absence..shall we strike a bet? Will she join the brigade and fend off the ones headed towards the last shard's immenance? Or will she fall as her dear sibling is near ready to, cracking away what light was bestowed upon she by your dasterdly allies! The gods will be the ones to eliminate that gorl and her beloved family...mark me by this creed! You have been in that ageless slumber for far too long...~ The spirit holding Ava closly grit the girl's fists for her to blast away the miasma creeping forth. ~Then mark your very enemy's dying breadths! I too shall not let her path be taken. !All FOR, YOUR DEMISE SHALL BE BY HER HAND!

The falling snow that formed around princess had enough force to bear upon the owl mother , while Lil's entire self in astral projection was sent back to the true witch's hiding place . The coughing succubus spat out the last turning of her enemy's fatal blow. The tainted blood she had possessed since the beginning seeped through the already healing wound quite painfully. The strix howled out as she dragged her disheveled and incomplete form towards the adjacent bathroom of the delux suite.  
~You...the ice maiden clings to her hope so careless..ly!*..Aagh!*-

The queen of fallen empires built upon man's rule and collapse staggered over towards the medicine cabinet. She cussed underneath her sweltering chin as the pouring , flowing essence of those she had not craved, nor touched to remain by not withering away...was taking it's toll over her dying corpse. She pined for those days as a maiden of the damaged ego amid human worship! It was her one truest love next to another.. as she clutched a swinging shard of red to her plastered bosom. "My..Raku...you killed for only the realest of ways! You swore to keep me as a forever alliance , as your mother of that day- old transformation..how I have waited...You are the reason I wish to remain human in this wretched hell of a further act! ..My darling student...we loved it all, we learned of the way to self - destruct the gods' damned soldiers and saints from inside their lonesome quarters..We knew how to melt their pain by taking so many risks, we always won their miserable hearts..I can just taste how the wallowing filth of our days mourned the loss of their king! Oh!" She turned red and breathed before toppling into the sink's pointed edge. It was a way to trigger this new form's victim , to bring back the self that Lady Lil had painstakingly constructed without fail...had it not been for the all powerful spirit scouts' attempts to trail the demoness back to her alotted time zone. Veronica had failed to administer her image as the protege to the harpy witch's line. Instead, she had died for the enemy to have their pursuit lost. Disdain filled the mother devil's chest as she had wept and raged in both the same nights over that loss, until it's somber remainder had been swept clear away. Veronica had chosen to end her time, rather than to live as an Eternal prodigy of the succubus queen- or the demoness's daughter had she tried to stay grounded like a good witch.. Lilith herself had known not only her dear students as her forever pupils, they were not allowed to look away towards any other figure upon their pacts made once take by the bird of prey .

Raku ; later his first name given as Lord Roku, was a bit more a mature version of his half counter self;the one called Rokou with a half- soul of the dragon's son in his teen years. It was an odd fallacy that made the wicked mother quiver in silence as her immortal body forced itself to revive . Lady Lil's own fault had been not allowing her host in which she existed to feed on mortal essence for long hours - as the real harpy had lived by to support her own life. The tainted blood sometimes riled up when death was close at hand. Her very hateful persuer from long ago had not found this spot, yet Chronos existed as her bond among the living. It had been a way that if one of her subjects, pupils, or even lovers were lost, she could never bring them to be by her side, thus they would turn to sand as the demoness's grand punishment for stealing living souls and spirits alike based on her black widow's complexof the 'self..' If she had ever lost her hold; should Ava take up her pact, would the little queen- to- be, die of the same damnation that Bethal had? Why had she never gotten a hold of the Lycan widow and Pyromancer Lizzette RavenCrest, then? Lil wondered while gritting her jaw as her body convulsed to drive out the harm that the blood had left upon her gorgeous figure. "Lizzie ran before..I had ever done that brattish ..Beth..al..in." Lil coughed loudly as Lil's last of her turning back the clock had finally acted in sync with her newest pain was as if dragging out am arrow fromher right wing after an enemy attack. The cretin lady swept fromthesink to tub , just to drain thedried,caked welts from her poor guise as a mortal woman . It was a bloodbath as the water drenched where she had wished ,the rest swirling, spiraling down the drain as the harpy sighed by the new feeling of content. It all melted away as her limitless ,dark, beauty of a child born by lust , left her troubles behind with the rest of her bath water.

"My whole time is thinning, there will be hours to replenish myself, yet tonight.." She chuckled , now wishing to lather her poor tresses of the crusted view. "I shall live as a queen without a speck to be shed. Imagine how much will always remain as the earth still turns. Humans are easy creatures . Their state of alertness is forever lacking . Yet thanks to my influence once as a goddess, the waters will never wash away their desires to live as I do this second." It was a lengthy understanding. Yet short and sweet the vivid fantasy left much to remain unanswered for the fearless queen. Lilith loved riddles, just not by those below her standards, nor a common being of any sort that failed to see the puzzle's utterly, intensifying , brilliance.

After the pleasant degree of cleansing, the real fun would wear over the succubus as a waterfall, one that brought along immortal meanings to please her 'majesty'. Her fingers danced along the page of one of her dear pupil's magically cursed relics. The book in her hands was a self - publishing Grimoire . If any written works reflected towards a point in history, even without a drop of life blood for the pact's finalization, it was to become a fantasy worth living. "Your old treasure...those wretched deity of the lighter side to the ancient 'dark arts' almost tore your precious memory away along with these blank chapters..Yet I know just how that came to pass..!"

Her arms allowed the large , metal and stone studded print to levitate in view of Lilith's reddening stare. Her violet orbs became that of an ultimate enchantress sworn in by her lawless acts against all of the cosmic balance. "Heed this speech that I bestow upon your formless chapter! Ye shall not leave me, you shall be granted the spoken word of the sects of old ..Now speak!"

The book in a sense, telepathically linked the slumbering dragon's being , yet inside of Richard's home, where another within the walls awoke in a swealtering fever. It was not Anna. It was in fact Aiden- as well as young Amelia in the next room. "Dick! Richard, my darling, wake up! Something is not at all right with our children! They are under far too much distress! Please open your eyes!"Richard Grayson wanted to hear something of a sign , as to why the whole sky suddenly-

A clap of thunder drove the sensitive side of Kori to grasp her love tightly from a small shock. He awoke to that,thinking it not truely the weather at play. Something greater was going to bring both parents towards those seperate bedrooms..Ava shyly snuck out to see if Anna was alright. It turned out to be that she had been afraid, had run out the door in the middle of that dark night. Kori searched the area and found only her child's bed unkempt. Had she done this of her own desire to find a brand new answer? Dick threw his arms around Kori as Amelia slept soundly , yet ragged coughs escaped too soon as the blue eyed child's lungs felt breathless, empty of the oxygen once the parents had entered. "Sweetie? How areyou feeling? Don't feel so hot ? Want me to make some soup?" Kori continued to stutter those words while Richard had water ready and a calming back rub to help with the fits. "S-so..too..Cold..Hu..hurts..ch..est." Ami coughed more violently which made Starfire act to go and check on Aiden with Ava's support.

Her eldest was fretting far worse since she had assumed her brother's life was flawed by his enjoyments, that her mother saw her daughter kneeling over the bed side as if fearing for..Aiden's life...

She sniffled a lot more than before and had to tug Koriander's chains a bit to gain back her calm state of mind. "H..he..He's!..uhn!*.." The girl covered her moth and tried to break from her teary eyed disadvantage. "Aiden does not have the 'fits involving the coughing ' as young Amy? " The diligent mother had only just seen the difference in symptoms. Ava sniffed and told her mother in a lowered voice what she had witnessed. "He..He fainted then ended up sleeping...But I know I caused his trust..to...he wasn't hurting anyone! It's my fault..!" Ava ran from the room tohead towards the hall. All of her siblings saw their elder as a bully, a fraud!

"Anna..she was there..I have to go look. " The girl's stern features had hardened as soon as those words..She had to find the witch in her dreams before the crone found the teen's sister!

The click of the front door sounded which alert Kori to run after her child. "Ava! You are not allowed...you must remain calm! AVA!" The Tamaranean nurturer cried out before she'd listened to the whispered words of her struggling runaway one last time. "Don't worry, I can fix this. Wait for me mom..I'll come home, with our whole family back together again.."

Dick sped past to try and scan the area outside the door, yet the teen had fled from the odd mist surrounding the home. "Call Raven." Dick said in a hard tone as he rushed to grab his coat and unit as Nightwing. Kori ran into the next room where the phone was. If that held no use in it, then the unit she had saved would do the rest without fail.

"Then shall I have our team..shoud we also contact Takahara-

Sighing,the cop had no idea if they should wait, or contact Isis as well. He finally looked back towards the house,while very close to his extra cycle. "Just don't let them on to everything all at once. Isis will need us to stay in control. Make sure you can contact me if anything comes up ..I'll bring them both back. Wait for us Star."

She had not heard her love use that name since their last years at Titans Tower . "I shall not rest! You too!I will wait and contact Raven immediately! Be careful, and do not be too furious with them. They are young also ..as you and I had known well when we were their ages.." He nod to that and cracked a small , reassuring grin . The one Kori had always felt safe by. "Leave the door unlocked for me. I'll come home, stay safe, I promise they will too.. "

She sniffed then rushed to check on her coughing youngest daughter. Dick had passed through the fog with a dragging, nagging suspicion of another's influence. "Ava..who are you running to? Why , and what will be fixed? " He did not want to ask questions until the Titans had beedn thoroughly informed by Kori.

"Be safe, Ava, Anna. Your dad's not going to let the worst come to pass." The costume of the vigilante Nightwing bore up top the city from tall rooftops. The hero's binoculars were drenched as his broad shoulders, as torrents rain fell in buckets over the California night sky.

This wasn't a safe enough city for curfew not to be enforced; yet really no where at night in any place on earth was entirely a safe haven. It was no true way away from dangers lurking...Nightwing scanned the night as the lingering feeling of a pursuer returned, enough drip it's tendrils of fog- No! Miasma!

Dick as his alter ego the infamous Nightwing dove over to a crosswalk as the cable snapped by the massive drain. It was just like...Shadow Von Hert's monster pups! The slinking demon returned as a sightless worm with massive jaws. Rather...not only could no one feel it's presence,it had only the ex - Titan's attention while the night still remained an intense blur. The hero fled back to recoop in an ally as the howling, growling montrosity dragged itself to creep onwards after the hero's scent. The darkly clad master of his deadly puppet came out slowly to block the male mortal from escaping. "Lothos!" Nightwing shout acroos the space with a growl . The man in front had on a mask resembling a long since dead Puppetmaster's face. "Did I come around too soon? You look well, your blood is still ripe...how delightful that we should meet again..I must thank my employer-

"Hyaah!" The swung esrima sticks never bothered to brush their target as the ghoulish demon vamp had levitation to aid his half visible form."The only way I may have the ability to do battle, is to become tangible." Nightwing flipped backwards into the daemon worm, to lose is best chance for escaping unscathed.. "The one way to fix this..is to drink..you will stay a before..Correct , boy?" The devilish red haired cretin still looked for ways to drag out the hero's...-

"aghh!*" The worm turned snake, a large enough one to bring the hero in to a long enouh stupor, while the red eyed were added with jagged teeth-

"Leave him alone!" Ava had nearly fallen fast as the girl had not only convinced her sibling to hurry home,yet had found out who had been tailing the teen earlier!

"A...No! Stay back!" She refused and used the icy magic of her fabled race amid Eternal lands . The girl's heart swelle with such intensity as she breathed out frost from her lungs. The same time, Amelia's reaction to her fridgidsister's influence was replaced with a deep breath. One that gave her back strength!

Back on the far side of the ally-

"This child!" The vampiric fool laughed dangerously close to Ava' s target. Nightwing had enough protective gear to beat the blast of wind and deflect it fromblinding. Rain started to fall to the silver haired teen's delight as she formed shards of sharpened icicles to her aid . A few , one the longest and many the lengthof short swords were her weapons as the shots fired down to halt the worm turned serpent first. It roared out as the beating left it full of gaping frightened the hero was that hischild..she was unmoving fromhwr resolve to destroy! Revengehis behind that lie toheslf as the girl continued to face off against the ripped apart creature and it's master. "Hahaaa! She is of that sister rwalm! You are indeed whom I was sent to find! Good girl...You must not hknow these eyes . Yet will you know the trust they carry? The mother owl wishes to know; will you feel obligated to join? She has answers that you yet crave! Listen to your wish my child...come away..." Lothos..hypnotism!?

Dick struggled to stand up. The stun from the demonic powers of the hissing serpent before still had him bawling. "Leave her out of this! She's not going to listen to your lies! Get away ! Run! He's going to!-

The same as how the Ttans had tried to protect...no!

Dick felt helpless as the very aura wove around his own to leave him without a last prayer. "A..va...m..aaa" The teen gasped back to reality as soon as her ears had picked up traces of that name! "D..dad?..." She blinked and started to breathe in ragged stutters. Anna was still hiding! Someone had to protect her! Then who would protect Ava?!

"S-Stay away!" Her barrier in place broke apart by the dark magics of the raven winged race losing all control within the young magician's child. "N...nooooo!" The girl's eyes lit up as the powers inside her body ripped through to the surface. The light emit enough, yet Lothos had another helper amid those dark roadways. "Time to sleep , sweet dreams my lovely Priestess!" Lilith had been able to knock out the girl from her old transformation of the serpent demon . Her illusion had been more than successful...now ..what to do with-

The girl was not through, or at least, Anna had found a weapon by her father's belt."G-Give her back!" The boomerang symbol was thrown, yet flew to leave a singed steak by the harpy's single strand."You." The owl lady nearly gasped before dissappearing with poor Ava underneath her arm. "The phoenix...that is your power. Your sister will never belong to this earth! She is forever the demon to bring about a fated return! Farewell chosen..I know where you fail to see, that ye shallever be rid of the curse you bare...all of your future will come to burn to smoke and ash! Should we again meet...I look foward to the final degree of your wish..."

The strix sounded just as a powerful and derranged Roku! How could it...be..happening...Dick left the world with a collapse straight into his dasterdly, unconscuous dreams. Anna screamed out and wrapped her arms around her papa -with too many strands of the red head's hair burning brightly. Was she just like Ava? What was going to happen to her sister? Who were those strange-

Anne felt a tug as Raven's presence fell upon the girl's conscious state. Isis had also come quickly by portal with all of her mustered strength. The child laid there while the projected gazes of the Nile mother and Azarathian sorceress held her tightly from further dangers. Dick also found upon waking that his whole string of memories, had bcome too much to bare. They had taken..taken...Ava!

Richard jolted up too soon as Kori's arm nearly was rejected with an involuntary swat. He's believed vivid imaginations had come to life from within the cop's dream time. "W...whe...Star!" He glanced up as she nearly flung her self towards his arms. Yet both refrained once Amelia, Isa Rothschild, and Rachel Roth had come into the living area. Anna was wide awake and holding herself as upright as possible in a lounge chair by the den. "Hanna!" Dick tried to lift from the spot , only to feel his whole body convulse with that odd twinge of agonizing hurt. "Do not move yet!" Raven as Rachel directed sternly yet with that same, old timbre in her voice. "You have to lie still-

"Raven..we are not right now sure what has just!-

The empath saw as Aiden came out from the stairway to the hall, he clearly felt it his right to learn what had been missed earlier. "Mom?..Dad..? Who are all of these people? Was I asleep?..Whe-

Isa felt her eyes start to bring back lost tears of the rushing nile, yet knew this boy still had no clue as to when his powers of her solar son Horus's would manifest. "This might be very sudden. You as I have known, are Aiden, correct? I am Ms. Isa Rothschild. Ava was in my care before your parents took her in . There is a lot you may still not know. This..as I did-

"Ava was adopted, I remember. But I don't remember any of you. " The boy said unsurely towards both Raven and Isa. The Titan's magic user and healer shrugged and understood well enough. "You don't , and we have only met about twicesince you were born. After that , your mom and dad didn't let you see me, Isa was always a big help. Ask your mom..she and I ..used to work together. My name by the way is -

The boy looked her over as he squint and scratched his messy, fire blonde scalp. "I think dad and she said we were going to meet someone called...Raven?." She winced by that answer as the empath felt the parents desire to let the boy in to the Titan's secrecy. "It's an old nickname. You can call me I suppose, Rachel, or just Miss. Roth for now. " He sighed to this as Rae also started to relax."Deal." The boy would leave that 'nickname' in another place, and as for the darkly clad woman's formal title, he would use this new name to gain her trust. Answers included.

"Then tell us what happened. Richard? " Kori waited for her love to respond to Rachel's question. The silent, mentally torn policeman gulped away his pride as a loving father and opened hiseyes with a bleary start. "I went to find Ava , who was afraid she..." He coughed to rephrase that sentence. "We woke in the middle of the night..Well, Kori heard it first. Aiden and Amelia..weren't ok. Something was wrong but we had no idea how or what had happened before finding them in so much pain.. Ava blamed herself for hurting her brother...she even ran away to look for Anna ; who was out and left the house before we had seen the fever in both of our children. " Dick forced his voice to quit shaking. His hands were stalk white as well. "Ava went out that door, then before she left she said...she would fix things...I had no idea but knew she wanted to go after Anna . So I went to try and trackthe two, while Kori stayed to watch Aiden and Ami...while I found more about where Ava was headed to. It was an ambush." He started to lose his voice a little. It had to lower as the hero still in Nightwing's uniform with a coat over top, tried to remain alert. "A ...the same creature that belonged to an old enemy, attacked me . I fell and ran into a dead way street; a back ally from the side of a local city crosswalk..It was a trap on top of that. There was another enemy controlling the monster.."

Aiden did not turn away as his hand tried to give Anna support while she huddled into a quilt on the large lounger. "She...she's different than how we've raised her." Richard attempted to say out loud as Anna's eyes rose curiously towards those words. "Ava..isn't human to start...you all should ..know too." Richard forced himself to dip towards the remaining family members' dircetion. Kori knew and had only to calm her young Amelia. "Ava isn't human. She was the daughter of an ally of the team..of superheroes your mother and I used to -

"Dick..!" Raven interrupted with a shocking accuracy. He ignored and she started to walk. Still the cop continued to explain in detail, even with the third in command's eyes glued to the vigilante's very soul.

"The heroes then made a promise to Ava's real mother. Her mother was a magical chieftess that died before giving birth Her child was Anya Wulfsmund. That was who Ava really was called-

"Then Ava was never born?" Anna exclaimed with a high pitched confusion behind her words. "Why is..she alive?.. What does that have to do with the people that took her? Are they enemies of -

"So...reincarnation." Aiden surprised everyone by realizing the exact word to describe Ava's new life. "You know of that term?" Isa was with Raven on that question. Rarely childen knew at that stage what the word and concept implied. "Yeah, the shows I watch are all about that. But..Ava..if she wasn't alive then either...then how is that the same thing?"The blonde wondered a tad intrigued ;as Starfire was nervous this point on for her son having guessed that much, all while in that time frame!

"She was..alive in her mother's stomach , but was never born due to her real parent dying with Anya still..she was close to that day. So ..even a small amount of life was counted. That was how..by her real homeland's rites of passage she turned out the way she is with you now." Rachel tried to explain so that young Aiden would not drag out too many questions later- mostly concerning the Titans and Roku...

"So her mom..is dead in another world? " The red headed female twin tried to find the logic behind...this was unbelievable already!

Ami sniffled when she'd heard the part; 'in her mother's stomach'. It broke the young raven haired , ten year old's heart as she refused to do anything more thann weep while there was trouble happening all around.

"What's...gonna happen to sis?.." Anna refused to forget how she herself had acted . Aiden lowered his eyes,then looked off towards the company of womenwho seemed toknow far more. The middle schooler's fists pumped as he remembered the reason he'd been visited that night . She had come to ...apologize...Yet something had gone wrong! Ava had changed. He had also done something cruel , putting the blonde's eldest sibling into a tight spot...he had a few demons to demolish as well ..Then Ava she know about the outbreak before the actual symptoms? Had she really had powers as these two oddly garbed...no..they had an ideaas to why. Then why were the Graysons involved ? Were they really all that that different?

"Aiden." Raven tried to stop Isis from going the same direction as Nightwing had nearly done . Yet the nilelady of secret socieies did not quiet her own words so easily. "Aiden my dear child. The very reality is that your sister had another purpose for having lived in your parents' care . She was a protectpr of a great elemental relic. Something in symbolism to a breathing life, yet ...she had been given time here as a human girl. Her powers of her true birthplace, were simply frozen. Locked away they could not become her. Thus,the feeling of a terrible sickness unto your minds and bodies, was what we call an influence; one caused by the abilities that were unsteady within Ava while she lived as your elder sister. Amelia, Anna, and you as well Aiden, were touched by the energies she could not keep in check. I fear another however had plans for such a chance, thus causing your sibling to run in search of a way to saved her family from that...magic.."

The empath from beside the queen in her near mortal guise couldnotsay much else. She had to play along for now. "She's telling the truth." Rachel forced herself to not seem shaken by the predetermined outcome. "Then..." Kori lifted herself from beside Richard's hurting arms. "Our little one is...she is going to change? The entire trust you left for us to protect her..was that a misunderstanding as well! She is no one's sacrifice as!-

"Where do you think they've taken her ." Dick stared down the two sorceresses with fire in his eyes. That act..as long as the drahon had no wish to harm the last chosen..yet ...

"We only had time to come here, when that call was made. Though you know who might be behind the abduction. Try to remember since Ava still has whoever it was who took her...I myself believe she knew the culprit ."The dark witch looked to Isks who hadan idea as well. The tworecalled less than Anna apparently. She had not had any blackouts with wounds too large to divide from that sort of concentration in the alleyway.

"I..think -

"Anna . Let me tell them." Aiden wanted his sister notto fret since she had spoken to her brother about the winged creature and evil shadow monsters. "It was a monster that Anna told me she saw. When my sistwr described the hair ,eyes, even voice...I had a feeling that the creep wasn't just plain fiction. The criminal fit the description of one of our school's staff too. I think that Vice Principal Crowley was a pretty close bet-

Dick jumped up despite the agony he felt from that late night wallop. "How did you guessall of that? It sounded too easy to be-

Aiden shrugged and crossed his arms. His matted scalp of full locks flapped around as he relpied once the room was quiet enough. "It fit..I don't know how to explain that ...I just remembered the voicesounding just like how...It has to be that she's been watching us! I knew it even before when she had her eye on.."

The boy had opened his big mouth for the right moment as Isa Rothschild let out a small laugh. She had to say something now that those traits were fully apparent. "You are the spitting image of Nightwing then as he has been since! I knew this day would never last...yet, Aiden. My real for is not as Ava . I am what the scribes of the ancient world called ; A goddess. I am..-

Isis let her long hair fall toher sides as the body of Isa melded intoa brand new one. Her white dress held less coverage across he chest as the elder realms found aneveryday fashion, while her ankh stillshone from below her throat . The darkeyes of the mother deity's were warmer than her sister nation's warrior lady Astarte. Hoiwever that case,the boy took to the light surrounding the queen as a gracefulfalcon familiar swept across to land upon the madame of the sand's wrist. "You know not of my title. It was forgotten by the masses long ago.." Herheavy eyelids made the teen blonde move closer. Was she crying...? Why did poor Aiden feel his heart beating this way?

"Isis.. the last queen of the gods of lone Egyptian sacred knowledge. I amalso the one whom guides and holds high order within the netherworld. You must be alarmed as well...This form is no longer accepted-

Aidenshook his head and smiled warmly up to the deity in her golden glow. "No, you just were closer than you explained to any of us." The blonde replied and stood up to see past those mascara kissed lahes. "I would have really liked to have met you...when we were still close with my sister Ava. She never talked about you into middle school, so we couldn't dig into..her past .."

The queen smiled back then sauntered up to the damaged Nightwing in apology. "We shall doin all our very strength, everything possible to recover your child. I was equally unwell of her powers in this setting. Yet she looked lost when I had believed her well.." The lady stood to face the other young sisters. Amelia was next to her mother,while Anna still stuck close to Aiden. He looked as if he had a reason to drag out the past,yer was it time to know nmore concerning the present?

"Long ago,a relic belonging to my son ; who as I, had never originally been immortal before, was used in one last battle against a terrible serpent. It's power to steal away the sun and swallow it whole scared many deity to send warriors, to have the creature slain. My son Horus went to battle. Ra was also there to guide his spear. However, for a very long time, the powers within my son grew to overs shadow another. My last wish was to seal the relic while my child lived out his life as a symbol towards his living birthrite. The weapon in which killed the one serpent from his devouring aspect, was the blade,which at the time I had not realized had been held an entity called the 'Dragon of the Golden Dawn." Her words sounded a bit shaken by the memory untilthe title had been spoken aloud.

"The golden...dragon?.." Rachel watched the childrens' reactions to see Aiden's eyes widen...

"That was...how I hurt Ava! I remember!" Images of the flash of light from his pupils had forced the elder teen to let loose her own abilities. Yet in the process the tween had startled the girl with a force asloud as thunder.

"Wait!" Rae started to see Anna's response just as frightening as the second child's."Then...by any chance did the sun include ...fire? Or a cave?" The teen red headhad no idea why she had blurt such a thought to be heard by her entire...

"The name!" Amelia replied with a gasp ,tgen jumped fromer seat to speak to the darkly clothed frirnd of her parents'. "Ama..ter...You think that's the one? Mama! Just like who they called me in Kyoto! Remember the trip ! We went to-

"Amaterasu!?" Raven was confused. She had heard the same story from Richard as a passing conversation in Jump City a few years after the Graysons' last child!

"The...that deity is of eastern decree. She is a solar element born of light..." Isis remembered a lot about the realms that were within the spirit world records. It was her job to make certain that the balance remained. Amaterasu...Then both children had been touched by a solar presence all this time!

"Ami? Is this true , are you for certain this is not 'the playing of your imagination'?" She asked a bit quickly. Her structured sentences were still unable to decipher the slang or wordplay of made the princess of late Tamaran sometimes feel left out. Her children thankfully had no idea about her full heritage yet. She would definitely have to have a chat with her husband about the details later.

"Mama, I even met Amatera...su...in my pre-k! It was when I wanted to help the planet that startedto like science. I'm in forth grade, and I can see supernatural people! That's so cool!" The epitome of happiness was for the time Amelia with her heart set on working for her parents' sake.

"But still.." The blue eyed child twirled one of her pigtails thoughtfully "My love for all of those things wasn't all because I wanted to learn. I think back then I thought that doing my research would let me see the one ...being that gave me that inspiration. I want to thank A-ma-te ra-su for my new passion. I respect all that's happened because of that ..goddess I guess?" The girl smiled and shrugged anxiously with a chuckle.

Starfire knelt to ask if her younger daughter's words were the real truth. That Amy had..been aware while still growing up everyday!

"Are you certain this is what you feel? Is it not something that we have ever witnessed or even would have known of you to express so openly. Rachel and Miss Isis are saying this due to the fact that yourself, Anna, and Aiden have now to realize just who -

"Ava will always be our big sis!" The ten year old proclaimed with a widening smile. Her joyful and colorful aura of a playful fox fire amid the festival season made Raven gulp back her pride a little. "Amy...you are sure that you know, the goddess is not ..when did you visit Japan again Kori?" She was beyond nerve racked, over the thought of the grade schooler being correct against an elder such as Azar's own,last priestess. If only these kids weren't as wise as they seemed- then again! Richard and Starfire were of their blood. Then, they had to be smart enough to just keep up with the ex- Titans. Life wasn't fair enough as the tail spin of a pllot twist only grew by Anna's late comment.

"Ami! You don't know what that creepy bird lady was like!..She could have seriously hurt dad..You can't -

"Then am I gonna not help when everyone's counting on a rescue for Ava?" Aiden butt in while switching his defense towards Amelia. Anna had no reason to fret if she had family. He wondered if Ava Marie's 'magic powers' had still not worn off. "We haven't got a plan. Then let's come up with one ! She could forget all about this or...I'm afraid too Anne, but we have to face the facts, Dad?" Aiden turned to his father whom flushed away to rip of his mask. "Too slow. We have your identity under locks. Don't worry. But Ava should be. Let me get that relic or weapon that Isis told us all about. I want to save my sister, and fix this mess before we end up ..let me go with!-

"Right now, you can stay with me " Raven said in a stern voice as a baby sitter to their brooding lot of young charges. "What? Why! We can't find Ava if-

"Anna, you are still under your grounding until the whole week . Remember, you still hurt a classmate, and we cannot trust anyone to go after Ava's kidnapper until we have more evidence. This place might not even be here on earth-

Dick was shot a glare from the blonde as he started off towards Isis , who shook her head in a different manner. "I think it best, now knowing of your abilities to some level, to train them. By honing further knowledge, you may gain some insight before we adults are closest to the location? Then why not try to become stronger while we do some research?" She winked to Aiden by that idea. It was a suggestion that he could become a hero..no! He had the strength already! She was..offering to train those abilities then?-

"Out of the question! Dick! Say that Isis's proposal can wait! We will bring your teenager back. Don't let your youngest ten year old hold a samurai sword or!-

"Mirror! And a fan I think?" The grade age child cutely thought back after her memory had been jogged by the touch of power, of the enitity of the east. Amaterasu was not even known well by any of the guardians! They had to give into her demands by code of spirit world law, or else...had Ami not done that yet? Had she made a contract in pre school?

"I was...only keeping it a secret 'cause no one was in danger! She doesn't want to hurt anybody! The lady told me once who gave her a home ..was a ..Bao Shi...? I think they were good friends! But don't hate Amater..asu! That wasn't why I told you!" The girl was determined to have the faith of her parents to gain a bond as she had with the long haired beauty in her daydreams. Amelia had only guessed barely that it was a spirit from another world! It seemed impossible to get any of the magic using adults in the room to trust the solar madame deep within the youngest Grayson's fluttering heart. It's beats were that of a firey bird over head the lands of Isis's own home.

"We will talk about that in time. Yet Rachel? You must not leave the idea that..if our children would still go to school normally, they could still have a chance-

"Then what about the prophecy that we promised to finish?" Dick barely heard himself mumble out. "What about that Star? We wouldn't be able to make them strong in a week. You and I both know, that if this is what is happening...then the Titans will act .Raven. Yes, Raven of the TItans-

"Then how about I tell your kids all about that promise!? You really want to give that dragon more!-

Aiden had not the patience as his words made the back of his father's skin prickle. "What dragon? Who is she talking about? We heard about the one Isis's son knew, then why are you all so afraid!?-

"Aiden! You do not want to be told the truth .It was to save...-

"You." Raven could not keep her secrets clutched this tightly any longer. She felt about to burst- only if Nightwing would not sqwaak first!

"Huh?" The blonde let his wrenched fists unclench as his breathing turned to slow at a pace that, left the whole room in anticipation as well. "This whole reason was to protect you. Sigh...* Ava was supposed to be with you; who holds the embodiment of the dragon of golden light. Amelia having powers to me sounds like you had help added by old rival of your father's . Anna has a touch but her's was stricken by Ava's dark magics. They were as if..her emotions tampered with her sister and brother's. She just didn't know how to fix her mess and...the creature that took advantage...is also an enemy of both Isis, and the Titans'. You we knew, might end up..the one to save the last piece of that timeline that was corrupted by ...a larger enemy. One that might return by working with the kidnapper." The glances of the group towards the stunned empath; as if hit by a cattle prod each time to continue, made her wish that she had not stopped Richard from voicing what she had already finished.

"Then...you ...Ava...was only with us because of some stupid prediction? I'm a ...a prophecy? What else did you leave out!" He was shouting specifically into Raven, Starfire, and Nightwing's faces. "Don't lose? We have to help Ava! You we going to let them do that...she hasn't lost ! If you guys aren't going to train me, then I'll go with Isa! I mean it! C'mon Anne-

The red head refused and felt her hair and eyes start to light up by this emotional response. "No...they want to help, but we can't go there. We do need the adults! Stop acting like a jerk and stop running!- I did that; even if Rachel said it wasn't all my fault,they protected us! Ava went after me, I got her lost and...that should be me in her place! This can't be happening!-

The floor's illusion of molten lava by a false sense caused Kori to cry out in fear. "Hanna! You must not lose hope!We love all of you very much, so do not think so harshly of yourself! We shall save Ava Marie without fail.." The mother of Tamaranean lineage float up and over to her distraught fourteen year old who's firey image soon melt into that of a roaring campfire.

"I..sniff*..Miss Ava...It was my fault..." She wiped her eyes as the amber and emerald dimmed to her own hazel. Aiden's luck had arisen once the crowds' attention had fallen onto his twin.

Richard looked up just the illusion had been lost. His one , rebellious son, had run away . No one felt safe here. The empath had his aura less on track than the open eyed Amelia's . His was to be trailed by Isis - the heroes had decided the goddess might be their only mediator who had taken to the blonde as well by that meeting. Right away she set of in the form of her bird familar. Yet young Aiden had run from her as well..

Anna was still shaken a bit and had to take off a sick day the next day . Her mother did not leave the home while Isis was still off to search the city for the princess's, reckless, fourteen year old, boy. Richard had to give a week of leave for his injury while the cat ; who was annoyed to the moon and back, that he had not been informed once- did some digging and called up a good healer and ally.

Far to the front of London city skies, the guardian Sorcerer Gregory was on his own search of sorts. Rather, a bit on the sly outside an old student's workplace. To his surprise once he'd lost her trail another had just sat for a spot to pity the visitor without a wave. The host was an old ally as well as rivalling elemental of thesouthern four passages of Greg's homeworld. He greatfully accepted her incvitation without any objections that afternoon.  
/

Aria was still a bit interested in...the business now as a producer making millions to billions a year!

"How in the world was I granted a contract?" The lady of southern airs tried to remember just who had pulled out the proposal ; while a rise higher towards the fame she craved grew to bring others into the spotlight instead. "I think...four years earlier. It was not truly my style, yet that is the position of geniuses over the ages once they have their fill. "The mistress sipped her cuppa in the confines of her studio , only less than an hour from the district where Aria's team had everything prepped for her arrival. She would never change when it came to flashy appearances at least! Her dress was blue as the clearest marina and her hair had never looked fuller than this era!

Her shoes were pretty, open toed pumps that let her delicate legs dangle almost freely enough to flaunt. Was she in public dressed like a duchess? Verra was right not to have had her hand. She was a siren for all of her days until the end of time! No, Greg could never forget that...

"Summer is two months away. Why would that be something of I to say ? I might as well be frank." Gregory sat up a bit and lifted his short stature to see into those aqua orbs of a goddess. "Your old companion up on that Festa stage,is not , I must by every means, contact Kaien right away with your permission." His hat came off toseem humble in her presence. Aria looked to this sorcerer's intent with playful notes beneath her facade. "Why not ask my dear relative Shoji? He is at ends with my father's brother again?" A childish pout was forced to make the question feel more innocent than it really was. Greg viewed his visit now as a test. Aria of the four passages was not Tsukiyume, nor was Lorelai Ainsley anything as her teacher ; the half / child trickster, by rite of Lady Sayumon. Sayu had been with many suitors, only to lose to love by her 'black widow' personality most of those times. Aria was as Greg believed, a child of both aspects pertaining to air and raging tides.

"Yes, they have been at each other's throats. Both dogs are all bark, no action. That is why you are more trusting in my circle than even Kayu. Will you not help this elderly magician ? I do realize the contempt you've felt since Cecila-

"Pshwah! " The lady tried to not fret, yet knew poor Greggie's words were too true. "You know that the girl no longer holds any interest in my plans to 'go towards further heights' . She chose to become a real priestess like her mum, yet did you even realize what risky business those orderlies conduct under our very noses?" She spoke in a low whisper as her innocence no longer dripped for her rival. She was willing to widen the sea god's knowledge enough to give into rumors over the greater plan!

"Those crooks might even- so be the ones' responsible...for giving the Crescendo daughter a new role. " Aria waved her fingers into the air as if to paint pictures of a new smash hit in her mind's eye. "The one you know, is not yet ruled by her desire to appease those above her own doubts...this might be to atone for the loss of the Lady Alicia Daia-

"That I thought as much.."Greg wrung his large hat and sighed to his chest with a grumble. Aria thought back to another set of rumors while her aquamarine gems shone brilliantly to cook up a few words ,ones to encourage this time. She no longer had the owl or ''monkey " on her back to bury the sea queen's dreams beneath those placid waves.

"Cheer up lov, there may also be hope where it seems lacking." The madame saw the sorcerer's chin fly up to catch that last sentence. "She was reborn with Aaron's heart beside her's . They are in the same time line- according to what both Ayane and Catherine have spoken on the 'down low?" The lady shrugged as if none of this had been her digging and sniffing where her nose did not belong.

Greg was amazed by how that...had that been right enough knowledge to seek out the Daia line's child? Was Aaron then...-

"The Grayson's son should fly over , just out of strict curiousity, I too would like to help where I may?" She was acting the intel dealer. Now..what was the siren queen's price?

"Shoji is off limits you know!" Greg tut tut* with his finger wagging, with that nagging suspicion of a later tryst still the only risk he'd not win.. "No! Never would I pull his chains , I just would like you to keep in contact ..with...Astarte! We should hear from the chariot racer's lips soon enough , anyhow! I ask nothing more than her hand in the pot." This was..Gregory wasn't alright with the deal entirely for one; Astarte hated Aria as much as Kaien the playboy fire spitting fox. Why would they team up in a heartbeat- by the wizard's own intervention!?

"She is..-

"She and I did patch up some holes in the tapestry. " The billowing queen replied with a sweet as honey gaze into the daylight skies. "Please trust this and you will save not only your time with Cecila, but also the reborn Alice as well..!" She held her word as the door shut for the spirit world scout to gather himself for a new task.

Aria found her joy in this by how much closer her learnt advantages among her own kind had grown. "Trust is a great measure to care for, yet will you grant this old mistress a trial of her very own?" The fingertips of the siren's were inches from the speaker system to alert of a new caller or visitor. ~You have a staff member wishing to see you, Miss . Grotto.~ The person across the line said with a crackle to the sea maiden listening.

"Thank you very kindly. I'll see to her word right away. Have her at my office, post - haste." It was too formal for a working secretary to bear as the desk's patron rolled her eyes by the recipiant's attitude. "She acts like this all the time. I'm soo sorry that you had to-

"No worries at all!" The girl had pulled some of her brunette hair from her face as the white, rockstar jacket, mini skirt, and her favorite white , punk boots attracted a lot of fans. "Alyssa? Is that Alyssa from Ready Steady? Wow! She's cooler in person-

"Autograph ready? Cause I still don't hear a 'steady!" The teen interrupted with a pen and paper on clipboard, held upfor the auditioning fan boy to grip into his shaking hands."Whaaa! You really are gonna give me...that's never happened before! Yeah! You rock Alyssa! I'm going for a spot to join the group 'Heavy Strike..' It's new an'-

The girl shook his hand first before grinning boldly with confidence towards her admiring, soon to be rival. "You call that band new? I love those guys! This is for a trooper who wants to rock steady as a new member of ...There!" Her ink was epic with star and lightening caligraphy in the title.

The fan couldn't help but sniffle a bit by how it really popped from such a scrap of paper!

"Enjoy newbie! Make it to the top to stand on the same stage as this chica! Keep the beat steady and rock on out! Seeya! Have to head up to join my-

"Alyssa!" The one to tug the ditzy mortal from her words of wisdom was Piper as a newly formed entity as a contract recorded beside Aria. "We have less time to chat than before! Hop to it and go up to meet the president! She's a very busy-

"Party pooper! Pip! You always have to warn me when the good part happens! Sorry kid! I have to beat it or lose my -

"We are running! It's no time too soon! I apologise for my charge's motives being this out ifline! Go and taketheaudition with pride! Now, we should go too , Al-yss- A!" Piper tapped her small feet with arms crossed. Coming to the mortal world was no better since Aluehainyu had the throne only just once Pippete had been whisked into the throws of Takahara Shoji's party. Alyssa was being watched for one reason; besides the fact she had a pop rock contract under way for a good year now, shehad the signs of having had another life lived before this one. Right now, the Lisa that Aiden had crushed on for monthsto that year...was actually the recovered reincarnate of an old spirit to soon appear , back from the dead- never! This was her life to lead, only once Lisa snared a lone objective among this earthen realm amid the new present day. The one that spirit was soon to know once more. Piper was just there to monitor as Aria was to keep the secret society cloaked amid this entity's history from her 'shining super star'.

"Well? Then let's kick it in A's own place! I should let her hear what it is that she has to give a listen.."The girl walked on , while seeing the elevator doors open as her heart constantly stirred by the reminder of a faded memory. "I want to ask who's life I live. Why it's not supposed to be visited by the real 'princess '." The spirit brushed her wavy part away , yet found no brilliant golden in it's place apart from her fingertips. "This must be how my dear fellow ; whom I also wish to rest peacefully, has to end as soon as his abilities allow such a trek..Or my old self.."The girl shook her brunette scalp and blinked up - rather down, to Miss Pippette with a groan. "Was I dozing off Pip?" Lisa asked her manager groggily with a replied grunt in turn, to bring the teen to her senses. "You were drooling all over my jacket! I am being thoughtful enough to let you have your well desired cat- nap. I did phone in Andrea. We will be in a bit of a hurry , so catch yourself here, then we dash once the flock has flown, have all of that?" The secretary winked back as the shuffling ,business folk, applicants, employees to the sister company floors , all tumbled out into the hall of the next stop. "Ready! Steady ...Let's go! " The two dove out and away as quickly as possible, before anyone more noticible had to witness that sort of impression too soon.

Just as Wiz Greg had been left to find his way towards Aaron Brocton's high rise, his small ounce of telepathic communications through the spirit world's sacred language; or the mind speak for commoners, went on full alert with his rattling skull. ~Scarecrow! Greg! It's Vee, we have a situation over in the states! You have to pull out from your investigations pronto. Let Aria and Catherine hold down the fort. I also heard they plan to release both Kayu and Ron who still being held in the Celestil courts. Too crazy. Glad I gave someone else the position while I still had all nine-

~Shoji ...have we not been over how the way you...phase into my mind ...is a bit-

~No time! I mean it this time! Our charges are in a lot of hot water! I was called back with Ayane to the Eternal meeting hall as an ambassador of my sectlor to the east! Bao shi even woke up to tell Tsukiyume to drag her hubby out of bed! Kayu's being given trial as well as -

"Who?" Greg had been bombarded with these incidents by the fast acting cat so often, that his speak slipped out, the passerby looked around as if he had tried to ask them just 'who' indeed.

~Lost your train of thought? Then grab a car and get your bag o' bones backside to the summit! Then we can head to the Titans back on earth. Oh! I did ask Isis to recommend your healing abilities to our chosen lea-der! So hop on it and I'll meet you!~ The agape sorcerer had no idea as his whole body soon lost the stamina the dog possessed daily. "Ooohhh! You confoundit canine! This will not stand! I accept your challege! You cannot best my abilities..." The scarecrow breathed a portal spell underneath his collar. "We shall be thwarted at every turn!" The old bagder added before lift off into a new realm's 'eye'. ~So bring your back- up wands if things get ugly!~ The night before must have really hit the wizard gone pro - Sorcerer , seeing as ...Well, he had work to do and knew Cecilia was under the protection of a secret sociey's priestess. He had to trust that fact until his descent back towards earth!

However, Greg had not realized the voice of the last speak..to end up being this close!

"Yyaah!" His legs buckled as the trip fell through. The sorcerer turned back into the lengthy, young faced , hermit, with a peculiar child...no wait! A lady he had recognised years before!

"K-Kana!?" The girl was a descendant of the spirit world to the east . It had been under a mysterious raced of hybrid ..cat, beings when the chosen had been whisked away during their fight against the red lord. In that last chance , the heroes had freed the teen, she waslater so grateful, that she had decided to change her tune towards their cause. Even after the terrible bargain to remain had been lifted,she still kept close to Bao Shi. The lady elder of wood and earth had protected the teen from her old nemesis - who was actually her queen Kana seemed to be running away from!

"Ji...heh!*" The lady in her capris and tank jumped up dust of both of her garments. She then extended a hand to her old had never been warned of a trek to this earth by another! Especially if it was an ex- folklore hybrid of the kingdom of cats!

"I must apologize! There I not time enough to explain my concerns ..So we cannot stay in the open area! You must let me tell you my tale before they!-

The girl's ears astrally appeared, as the feline she had forced away to be only a guide of sorts through dangerous times. "Then ..it must be !" The sorcerer raised a brow nervously and got up to brush his near dredds from becoming clumped full of dust. "Who is chasing you? Must I be the one to know? Where are your kin? And Bao Shi-

"We were ambushed while crossing through the mountains towards my sister village's central shrine." The girl breathed while her brunette and rusty brown eyed form forced a way to gather strength. Even while she was far from her distant home realm. "We had only enough scouts to proceed ..yet the other attacking squadron had a trump card.." She spoke the term under her breath with her astrally unseen cat's ears lowered. The anger must have been immense then, as the sorcerer saw the cloaked pack of wolves from Kana's time line in spirit, storm from across the widened streets. The black suited males and females had an empress to tug them further as the guardian gasped,while the cat hybrid priestess hissed with eyes narrowed .

"JinMae...Princess. You are running and wreaking havoc upon forbidden soils!" The sweet yet haughty laugh of the cat hybridized daughter of the tyrant cat king reminded Greg of the Lady Aria. Her voice was soft enough to miss a step. He had to tread lightly even so..

"My servant over there has no right to remain here on the human's earthen mound. You are taking sides Warlock! I could indeed have you sent to the courts for aiding a spy.."

The sorcerer had no idea who's side he should have been on. The kid Kana had on attire of mortals...was she the one in trouble?

"Talk , your dirty play time is over imp!"

The frightening thought of being caught and exposed in it's truest guise left the demon within Kana to force it's way to safety. The girl fell to the ground with a thud, carefully snatched up by Greg who..was still lost by this debate! It was truly a conspiracy he had failed to address..yet was JinMae on the gods' side?

"Catch the impling! I shall see to this witness ." The girl was also clothed in an air of suspicion as she walked in her slip on heels towards the uninvited scarecrow. Her yellow eyes had a tie of envious green that only the hermit could see to describe as a hidden motive. She was short even in this mortal, present day. Her garb consisted of a Shanghai fashion sense mixed in with folklore based wear of the old world China.

Greg huffed backwith his slim chest puffed out. The feline, had to scat or this Warlock..would be late for a war meeting!  
"Tell me , just how do you plan to get out of this world once you've used up your spirit energies? You do not have a high enough ranking for the order of Eternal to see you as worthy, not after the stunt as a kitten after my charge!"

The disgruntled, elder male tapped his foot with arms crossed. The body guards behind JinMae were cracking their knuckles and waiting for their lady's signal. She chuckled to this and to Greg's shock, pulled out a lighter! She was thousands of years old. This was not how a bobby would witness the tween height cat, with a cigarette forming rings on the streets of London in broad daylight. "Walk with me guardian. We have much to disclose about the girl Kana. Only then will you gain my fullest approaval." Lady JinMae's eyes bat as she turned on her heels to let the sorcerer see her astrally hidden three cat's tails . He was..even more sure whether to trust that hand by tbose powerful parts..syet there was no way to prove that time had changed the empress of fantastic facades in such a manner. The tall , lanky ,yet equally curious magical being walked on. He had to get to the summit. Tell the miss his need to dash, then leave on the next car-

"HanZhou, bring the magician along. You will not need him to guess our hiding place where he is being led." The other character was a body guard not as stalky, and more limber than the extra brute beside his leading lady. The warrior hit the hermit square into a vital poin from his side- all to be impressed by how quickly the high ranking spirit in white had retaliated with a block. "Ruh!" The biggest rushed over to assist his ally, then only to feel the sorcerer return to...his stout yet powerful body!

"Now! " The critic in his garb of silver and sacred prints shout out to his attackers. "To whom do I owe this next dance?" The next tracker held out a gloved hand and started a lethal pose towards the trickster cowled in light . The tango, then a simple samba, rumba, and last...

POW!* The first fell almost too quickly as the next left herself up for the challenge. An awkward spar made the sorcerer feel invigorated beyond his years hidden in plain sight. A square dance, ballroom, and salsa!

Pam!* The second fell flat onto her back and spit up a cut lip in the process atop a crate stack in her way. ~Warehouse? Is JinMae planning a real -

He had thought too soon as the cat had decided to uphold her royal honor enough to give Greg a real wake up. "May I have this next dance?" The kit did respond with batting lashes and a few extra claws to grip the floor. Greg fled by her a hair, to try and seperate the cat from her cronies as a small distraction. Yet he had hoped for the best way back into daylight, not through dripping sewage lines..! The dark tunnel was similar to a passage for trains. Wherre was this new stop?

The two bat away toppling projectiles ; all from the force of JinMae's catty bunch in the corner trying to hit the hermit from gaining an edge. "Had enough!?" The sewage pipes of an above line slopped over the heads of the throwing group, while the 'two dirty dancers' away from the muck , sped deeper throughout the terminal routes. He had nearly caught the swift kitty cat when all of a sudden-

"Yowwck!" The miss had her own road block! The way had been for running trains ? The subway area was indeed below ground, yet she looked...dead trapped by the travesty about to collide with their faces!

"Pull back!" Greg forced his voice , yet knew JinMae was still brand new to the world of human inginuity, and trains or large vehicles! "I must...Aha!" The genius of the enigmatic magician shone through as he fought to help the cat out of her trance. ~Hang ooon!~ Greg's body de- materialized to tug the empress from her faze , then he dove to grip the younger and drag her from the center. The rail passed by while a shaking, shivering JinMae held close to the sorcerer in fetal position. The breaths she took were held in; as if one breadth could cause the kitty to turn visible in form again! She held her tails as a reminder of her inner strength and standing. They both became whole again as the magic user let out a ragged sigh of relief.

Her heroic wizard let go as soon as the two were in the clear. However, the lady only seemed more mysterious by her actions then. As if a cat had downsized to kitten,the girl's demeanor switched automatically. The elder with it's heavy lidded pride, became...almost infantile to the warlock!

"Nraawww! Greg! You are mooi..heeeroow! Nya!" She snuggled up as an actual feline to gived the poor guardian goosebumps in the dark.

Once the two had found their original arena, JinMae's cronies had immediately taken full offense . The lady had awoke again! Why did this toddler have to be back!

"You should not have to see the Madame as she is.." One cronie said to the wizard with sweating fingers. HanZhou stood tall and came to escourt the lady from her savior, yet she refuse with a hiss. Spitting back to her body guards,the sorcerer could have sworn he'd heard of this behavior...earlier...

"I do not judge , yet please let me ask." Greg questioned the lady body guard has he raised his eyes to her.

"How long has JinMae been in this state?"

At first the clock was ticking. The guardian had to move from point A to the summit in the Spirit world and quickly! He was still however, curious as the kitty batting his hat's drooping point without rest. "How long? Was it years? Her entire-

"Why do you ask us? How can you be certain we are not of a temporary-

The wizarding fool shook his skull and frowned beneath the tunic's collar. "Why would I not? She fled with one of the chosen heroes in the past. I would like to know. WHO is the true JinMae? It must be another. She has two personalities that do not border any basic understanding of the psyche! Well?"

Another conundrum! He would be on a bus by this time , yet the quiet few hadn't even offered to tell. Greg grew impatient towards the kook with the sweating palms. Here was reason to think JinMae had been used by-

The first was HanZhou ; who left his form to turn hybrid as a sign of good faith. Next was the brute, who took on the form of a warrior as tall as Hsari. The third was the lady cat hybrid cronie. Her eyes turned to slits as the black locks of her bun fell away. Red replaced this display as fans swirled from her sides. Real blades.

"You are to be trusted." The brutish older formed a bow and let the red clothed dancer pluck the kitty princess from the sorcerer's arms. "We shall answer your question. Yet first promise that none of this shall leave for other's intel, whether for business or reasons beyond these walls. We have no wish to do such a task unto a high official. " HanZhou added with a new bow . "To clarify, the empress was well. It was as a small child of our nation that a riding accident left the mistress's daughter in a coma for many months." The magician blinked and saw this..as off by a degree.

"One thought just occured." Greg tried to form the words. If the child was actually as a teen or older...

"The accident...when she had approached my charges by the sea bed, by the shoreline, her mount had been a horse. You say her accident was by pony, yet what if her change happened...and made it possible that..she did not have split identities, but one that could overshadow?"

The troubled faces of JinMae's party were flustered. Yet the red robed miss with her fans tucked beside her extra artilery slipped by to raise her word to the conversation. "Jin was...then you believe that someone else resides in her highness?" It was easier said to detect such a transformation. Her form now was that of a true cat hybrid. Then the real JinMae had been the one attatched to Richard and this kitty!

"I think that the switch to the third occured as of later...after my charges left the realm of your very homeworld."

HanZhou stood, contemplating the thought, while his , black gloved fingers rubbed over his chin, to find just what the stout fellow was suggesting.

"Then, how must we cure the princess?" The soldier side , big cat hybrid asked with a frown. "I may have the answer. Truth be told, I would love to have a civil conversation with your current lord-

The red robed warrior shook her skull and replied over this. "He passed by his poor heart. JinMae is ruling over the land..yet we have had conflicts with the council due to her father's , antics." The warlock guardian wondered about the cat king's residing wartimes and peacemaking abilities. He had known Lori Ainsley had trained among that reigon due to it's spectacular martial arts training schools. The wizard had wondered if Bao Shi was still in network with the area. Perhaps he could still make that deadline,with guests to produce more answers.

"I am currently on my way back to the spirit bounds for a meeting between councils." Greg explained as swiftly as he could pry his hat from the youthful, yet mindlessly flightly , princess amid her row of masks.

"Who would listen to our pleas?" The fan wielder worriedly held her chest,yet not her heart, as it beat inside and out . "We have a very strict law in place. Should our leaders break that respectful-

"I will by all means let you pass through." Greg bowed to the group as best he could. It was in Rome- well, almost if you went southward! So do as they shall, as he was today!

"I cannot express enough thanks sorcerer." HanZhou let out a grin and let a small show of understanding show upon his features. The magician was glad. Yet the brute turned to see about Kana still in her ropes. "You.. tied?...well then! Tell me all of your tale along the way! And for goodness sakes, please do not leave her behind?" The nervous chuckle of the sorcerer was just a fluke. "We shall give you the utmost trust that your companion shall come to no harm. Your mission?" The cat girl JinMae blinked up and came to as the sneering , less than adorable, elder self. "We should fit the next flight into the schedule. Ming ? You might better understand his nature , by not commiting lightly to a truce in the future..so casually-

"Ha!" The switch made the hidden wand blast out towards the witch. The reddened gaze of the feline left her vision blurred over by what...had been sand?

"I am sorry..Your Highness. " Her garbling cough fell silent as the few she trusted most with detail, simply fade away into the dim light. The crew walked out of sight to find a terminal bound for a summit unlike the one of yester-year. All the trip long , Greg sweat out power, knowing full well what had infected the cat cult long ago. ~Roku had been a good intel dealer under that fat cat's nose. Well! JinMae had never known anyone accept her papa...This would be quite the turn out.~ The train into Eternal lands would be met by Lady Alue on her way to her own coronation. Gregory was going to find some answers of his very own. Even knowing that the wicked character inside the child's mind was witty and full of vanity, he decided to steer towards that path. This was a step away from his pupil Cecilia. Yet he had no need to fret while the time never mattered among the desceased. The netherworld was in plain sight for the party as fireworks appeared in time for the magenta eyed child's newest role. A big enough turn of heads, to bring in the worst of one's character. The wizard could not wait to head through those V.I.P gates . Even since he had learnt of a far more sinister threat making it's way past the guards...Radar was set as the scouts littered hallways, doorways. The stout guardian himself looked to the big , droning clock beside the university of seers and scribes. Time was ticking even amid those passed. Time was nearing the day , when the underworld would finally see sunlight over their swept away horizon.

Dick had no idea what to think of the entire night. Ava had been stolen due to her new powers that were actually expected to emerge during her time in the hero's care!

He swung his legs over the bed after a good night's rest. Kori was up and making calls to see if Shoij or the Bat might have 'friends' in higher places. All the while, Richard wondered if the cat still had the Titan's backs...

/  
Takahara was sort of in a way, on guard. The elite forces of his network understood too well that the cat had been pulling strings against the orderlies' wishes. The fact that a balance was again tipping, made the council leaders wonder if Takahara Industries was a front of somethig greater to explore and exploit. Ayane had flushed out the interrogations with ease , though yet, there was lot more the secretary had to assert herself in. Shoji had quick feet. Though not his hands which held close to his watch; which was also for calling his unlimited sources worldwide. Aaron had even pulled out of his apartment to fall in line among residents in Sydney. He could not let this evidence be held against him as well, so he and Cal took a few steps across the plane , just to find a way back the spirit world summit. That vortex was slightly driven by Ron's intervention. The cloud runner had been holding a gig in that city at the same while, while Kayu had ben adjusting to things with his mum and Yumi.

Only across that bridge lay another keeping tabs on his runnaway charge of sorts. Or target if things became hectic.

Wilson looked over the bay and saw the rest of his years pass along. From behind by the window ledge, he had not seen a transporting Roko finished with her new task. "We weren't suppose to play the look out guards! What gives!" She pushed back her tirelessly , messy part of hair and frowned to the one eyed assassin. "My whole day was done; running over two cyclists, falling of into a great big dam! And finally!" She held her breath for this next word in.

"Finally!" She slapped a piece of paper the size of a newspaper article ; the water stained marks looked too easy to point towards. "I found the one you and had better not mess a hair up on! Why do you not want to go after the brat? The kid's no delinquint, I know since I am a manifestation of a royal's damnation- yet he's suppose to be on your level when comes time! No powers until I meet the boy myself. Oh, and for the record, you made me jump off a ledge last time that was under heavy construction!-

"You diving head first, is how I recall the encounter." Slade looked over the leaf of a scrap of paper, his eye scanning the contents with a hard glance downwards. "I am here for one reason , patchy!" Roko was the first set of red Death saw once he had lifted his eyes from the sheet. "You give me a standing. A reason not to go, if I grow tired of our rules, entertainment aside, I won't hesitate to reap your soul bare! Remember why I exist you meat puppet!-

The girl nearly felt her hair tugged down enough. The scalp was clumped with sea water and kelp. Her suit was in need of a seriously, good tailor, and HE thought she could could pull a final assault on a big bad corp in a day! Was this man using the daemon enough to call it quits before..he found they were strung together by this curse? What if the lug knew her secret? That Roko wasn't allowed to leave?!

"You'll get what you want." He growled into her ear as she played the victim to give him the slip. Pow!*  
Slade's eye throbbed as the miss dusted off her form to drop all of the water from her petty costume with a swish onto his swollen wounds. The salt burne like acid as the man shoved her cape from his way. Her boot kicked him in the gut then left to rest on top of a furnished piece ; an antique that looked priceless. "We don't play the same role you know? Just because you are bound to my contract before it's through, then no one, not even DearHeart can move into my territory. I let you in." The crooked demon pointed to the male who fell back to the tiles from the initial drain by that stare. "Imagine if I were Lil. You'd be unable to exist on your own. This life would end as far as you could stand it. It would never let yoiu die, she wanted you to be an undead servant. Remember? I am offering some relief from that idiot dolt of a succubus. Where you might still be human!" The table slid to hit the stunned mercenary in his gut. The wood splinted a little as the brute effort of the monster's powers left Slade to debate if he wasn't being punished enough already!..

"You..are only good for the powers he left you with." Slade tried to talk without letting his anger loose.

"You and I have no choice but to relive this idiot idealism. The dragon was a storyteller that drove his victims to kill.."

The miss peered through the man's eye, now black and blue by the assault within his hotel room. "I don't know if you recall, but that kid isn't the only one. You saw the text." She reminded of the study and Roku's eearie message. "No doubt his new target.." Slade saw this as a chance to pull apart both the draogn and owl. His body tugged away from those red orbs to move again. Roko simply scoffed and let the room back into perfect order- before the tantrum had decimated the suite by a single house call gone sour.

"We should head for Cali as soon as he's on the move." The lady swirled around in her deadly heels to pick up a remaining splinter of wood, before merging it back into the oaken structure she had shoved into her partner. It was a beat down. He still had time to patch himself up with the serum's , technique.

"I'll book the flight, you pick up our supplies in the mean while." Slade gaved his shoulders a tretch painfully before returning her coldness with a new task.. She huffed when this monkey had dared leave more orders in the bratty ebony miss's wake! Had shejust told him off or...

"Ah, I see. You think acting coy is natural. Though thank you for shoving me into the streets of this fair city. I would gladly , never resist upon wearing a few outfits..yet the charge is all yours! ..my blood money will be for the extra baggage. You owe me that much." The lady chuckled asifthis were a game of wits. A tricky vixen with a split commitment. It was nauseating for the poor killer to tolerate since the birth of Grayson's child. Then it had been a warning of Roko's pact. Now, it was far from over as the little lady had the gun man by the throat when she wanted!..

"Oh and.. see you for the evening?" She smirked as if he didn't know her thoughts already. Her wiles were the only thing holding the promise of violent animosity towards any other figure, silent. As long as Slade made this brat demon without a true age happy, he could live in the lap of luxery without a care. Yet he was the one pulled out of the dirtiest jobs at times to attend to her...Lilith would have only left Wilson for the mad dogs to chew apart anyhow. Here he had choice, yet had to play by this temptress's rulebook to have his just reward.

"I'll have to see into my personal schedule. We 'll consider it ." He didn't want to say no if it meant losing his head to her mighty jaws. It was caution he used. Risks were important as well, but the villain had his own time to consider. "Then catcha later!" That high dive from a tall towering complex Roko always left her viewers stunned by, was always an interesting sight every time. Roko loved the center stage. Just as Roku wished to command all of their world into it's unforeseen end.

The merc saw the speck turn to swirling mists by the lift off. He had to turnbackin however, as Slade's wide yawn was unable to be kept from pouring out. Each time the sly demoness took a part of his energies or attention, he lost the strength of his earlier days a bit more and more. Over the years Slade had learned to reverse the process; though not by simple meditation as the enemy empath. A remaining text had found it's way back , after the contract holder male had recoverd his old hideaway by the coast, to the countryside where Wilson had seen the promise by the damned dragon inside one of those relics.

"This has no side effects this time, at least.. I hope not too soon." Slade held the book from his eyes to rest on top of the oak table, that had been destroyed and reassembled, moments ago.

He didn't have to say any phrases or spells . The book sucked up all of the tainted energy to collectively condense the amount into a shard of white atop the book's cover. Embedded gems on old texts was no longer in use in the real world, yet the spirit world still had use of these relics. The odd thing had been however, how many years the book's container had held those dark energies. The man agreed that there may or might be a way to flush out the book to start fresh. Yet Slade only guessed that the regulation of energies was why the mercenary had not not lost his powers yet. Or his intentions to remain a hit - man for hire. That so even after the final blow, he'd have the owl begging him to give her mortality.

Once the rest of the process had finished, the male gave his arms and form a look over. Still ther. The hurt was healing as it should without magic aid or involvement. "Can't have one book as my sword on the battlefield, now can I?" He shrugged this in an 'of course ' sort of way, thinking the book would have had the man a straight - up god if it had replaced the super science of his rebirth. His powers wereuntil his exact moment when a real adversary came along. One that could best a danferous soldier such as the Terminator himself.

After the whole mental note had been planted away, Slade had his contacts and false eye popped in. The door opened as soon as he was ready to fit this next task onto his to- do list. As long as Roko took her task at leisure, he could breathe again. Her idea of haunting the killer until death do- they -part was not a part of the project.

He searched the page she had handed the man during their scuff. Aiden Grayson was on a taken photo, printed out with the back drop in San Fransico, hours towards daylight. He was wandering the city, alone, and thinking that no one would get in his way. Roko had a terrible taste in targets. This would take some extra, deep thought as to how the boy would turn into a reason to meet the ex-Titan. Eventually, he might just end up where the bird had broken his truce. Slade hoped to see the heroic knight croak until smirk was not going to best Roko's mischief. The assassin swung an umbrella over his shoulder and left the suite with his story settled. Grayson's first born was not going to lose a hair...Roko had plans, Wilson felt her position might be too big not to topple. The merc would set that record straight. As soon as they met to leave for the golden coast , It would be an evening of well needed rest on a non stop flight in the skies. All as those same tears contined raining back on that Pacific front of California's wettest seasonto date.

Aiden had to go as far as possible to meet the classmate he had left hanging. Toby still lived closeby, but was visiting a relative in San Fran for a week or two. He needed to gather a number, a link to anyone with wireless connectivity. The blonde sighed as his emerald and tawny hazel orbs looked for a section where there was..well, he was hungry enough after all of the hitchhiking. Wait!

The teen had no idea that there was hope over the horizon!

The boy saw with his own eyes a photo op with...the..

Titans.

The big bilboard was live and came in from Cali. However,the location looked difficult to reach by ferry. The boy thought back to what his dad had spoken of. Heroes...coiuld this be the same group that the cop had sputtered to his family with all of those cuts, grazes, and rounds fired ago?

Aiden started to walk. The cross section of the current area was not far from that alotted location on the , massive, electronic sign.. Down a while he would end up in Chinatown. As the boy looked further, his eyes started to see more than mere buildings, businesses, and landmarks. He fell back with this shift of his imagination as the world fell ways away. The blonde stopped his feet, yet found them unable to stop by his actions in time, as the frozen Aiden Grayson fell back to earth by a few stray blinks. The boy sat up, still dazed by the sudden wallop* into the street. His breathing softened once he'd composed himself to keep on trodding fowards towards the pinpointed destination. Titans...A tower?

The teen was closer ..yet felt light as a feather once his entire line had been cast over by streaks of sunlight in his eyes. "My only clue so far..." The child murmured and kept towards the pier where the standing structure stood moments across from his X in the sand.

It was far though. Aiden scanned the dock side for a mode of transport. A boat would be the easiest way By boat? He looked over to the water. No ferry was allowed to this side during off hours he guessed. The blonde peered up with a squint towards the landmark and decided to shout for assistance. With a great gulp of air in , the fourteen year old forced out a cry.

"HEELLOOOO! HEEY! ANSWEEER!" The boy gasped back in , then saw to his shock one green speck fall into the waves..was it his witness?

"HEEEY! CAAN ANNYYONE HEEAR MEE!" It was a risky move as the teen thought no one cared, or even lived in the seemingly deserted complex. He nearly turned to drag his feet away, but was in awe as his back turned to meet a green-

"A...Whale?..!"Aiden stumbled back with stutter , A humpback whale? it was larger ..and,.green?..

"You ...who are you? Wait...Holy Sea Monkeys of the deep!" The whale bellowed some what by telepathy. "You're his kid?!"

The boy blinked up and tried not to be afraid. He was confused. "He? Who are you? You can talk to me, but you are..a green humpback whale!-

"No kidding! And you aren't even supposed to be this far away from your parents!" The whale shot out a stream of water from it's blowhole as if to mock the teen's progress. "Then why ? You know who I am? ..Then this is it!" Aiden suddey gasped with a shocked expression. "You are the heroes!"

The green changeling turned back. His height was still nothing next to Nightwing's , his hair was cut a bit so it wouldn't be that long as Dick's used to have pointed ears and face lookd more concerned than annoyed thankfully. Gar's newest suit was one set with white and red lines in place by his sides. It looked like an outfit for pro surfers truthfully. His unit was the yellow, red and black device , that Aiden's mom had been caught toying with before...it was true!

The changeling however did not look amused .Kori's kid was out on his own in San Francisco without a clue! Why was he yelling for a door to open when he could have just-

The beep*beep* of Gar's unit flashed on to reveal a very irritated and under water Cyborg still helping out Titans East on the Atlantic.~G! Where are you and why didn't you call in-

The tech expert and second commander froze when he 'd seen just what had pulled his coast guard teammate from the main base. Raven was still in her room and on the ball with research, but not on the call!

"Cy! I know what yer gonna say! This is all a-

~G...that's!~

The changeling had no choice. He had to see to Aiden's behavior while Cyborg was half way on the other side of the states. "Kid, listen up. Don't do anything outta line here. I have word out that you shouldn't be here,but with-

"Can't go back.." Aiden grit his fists and replied anxiously, though determined. "I have to save my sister. She was kidnapped!" He pointed towards the tower with a ridged hold of his arched arm."Miss Roth said she could help. She's here,isn't she?" The green Titan had no idea how to hold back Cy's reprimand this time. He had been out of the loop when Raven had visited her old team leader outside of Jump. "This isn't where you think you are." Gar tried to redirect the attention away from Cyborg's on- mute lecturing. The screen finally went blank when the elder had decided it was time to stop being a sitting duck on rocking waves.

"Isn't this San Fra-

"Jump City. You went past the district by the pier right? You would have to go backwards. After Chinatown you end up by this bayline. Went too far if you wanted to be by the golden gate." He crossed his arms and wondered how long it had taken the boy to reach his destination. "We can only hold you here until-

"Then let me go up there and meet Miss Roth in person." The blonde's fists shook when he'd wondered how much she did know about his family. If she had inteded to help them anytime sooner!

The changeling scratched his chin then gave the boy a curious gaze. He turned from the tower's view, to Aiden's flustered face. "You mean Raven? You know that she's one of the ...oh. Well, I kinda have to since you could end lost in this city. But do you really wanna chat with...Hey! .Why not go to see the sights Instead? " Gar tried to act animated , but saw that the kid was as his dad. One track mind and all. "No thanks. " The teen shook his head and forced another response. "Let me talk to your teammate. I have to know . Ava..I have to find where those creeps took her. About my ..powers or abilities that I don't even think exist! So let me tell her myself."He put a fist to hold his chest,his heart beating behind it. "I want her to answer the questions I can't find myself. "

The heroic morpher was stunned by...this kid was a real actor if he had the empath this high strung over something..so tragic. Raven had been as Robin in the past with Slade's work. He eyes never strayed from leads. Her relentless energies shifted as if she had a lot of trouble letting go of a project at hand. He had to seem a bit curious..yet Gar trusted Raven to find the crook without going rogue.

He sighed and tried to think over the effects of this decision. Would Rae even want to speak with someone who had no clues to supply? The changeling was in a tough spot and hoped at least Nightwing or Star would arrive in time to ship the kid off to bed.

"You can go in, but it's only till your mom or dad get the message that you've come to us for help. I won't promise cause Rae ..won't exactly like the idea ...You'll see what I mean when we get there- but no funny business!" The changeling adult added , suddenly raising his pitch. "I comply. Can we leave now? Sooner is better. You said her name..Am I ok to use it? Or..maybe she should tell me in person.." Aiden shrugged the question off even though it had been loud enough for the morpher to hear. The green hero cocked his head and had no idea over why the kid was so formal. Rob had only been a stickler for rules on the job. This kid...was showing signs of caution. It made Gar wonder what Raven had said in the first place, for the kid of Nightwing to be this set on gaining her approaval .

The two didn't ask much of one another until Aiden had seen the bay's standing landmark . Aa soon as the two had entered the hall which...was quite a creation of masterful worksmanship..!

"Still keepin' my eye on you. So just follow and don't try anything reckless. Your mom and dad would be be worried sick if anything went wrong while you were just here in the tower for a few minutes- so please keep from being that 'curious cat' and don't end up with a splat!..Or whatever makes sense enough. Yep then, here's the one!" Logan let the doors slide aside to allowthe teen to see the main area of thge upper level from the best seat. "You..live in this ..no wait..Dad and..they lived here?!" Aiden looked around,his geeky side of things flared up a tad by so many components and spaces. It was a true marvel -

"Hey!" The last person that the changeling hadn't expected to show did. Though not only she herself alone in that dark hallway facing the males. She in fact had been adjusting things with The Titans' newest recruits. Yet they did not stay once she'd given the heroes a 'get going' glare. The sorceress of Azar's line stepped down to see for herself the flustered boy, with eyes not as Kori's ..but the old self called Arianna of the Star Kingdom. His frown was creased in skepticism. Brows lowered a bit to find some weakness with small squint...He was a genuine Robin.

"Hello." She sounded more confident than during the alert to the next city over. The goth's arms crossed over her chest with that pale stare still digging past the teen's defenses. "How did you know where to find me, Aiden?"

The kid gulped his pride back and wanted to reason with this witch quickly. His sister was in mortal danger as the debate festered on!

"I'm here to ask, if you'll help me...to locate my sister-

"You left home, made your poor parents worried sick, now you think it'll be easy to do the impossible?" Raven was not amused. Yet her talk in this room, was similar to during Robin's friendship among his team in the tower all those years. It was too ironic to bring the fourteen year old into another dimension. He had to stay grounded.

The blonde interjected without warning. She could see his aura flicker as a fullt lit candle to his rite.

" Isa said, something about powers! I want to know who I am..so I can talk to you..and Ava..I want to know the truth!" The boy demanded this with tired eyes now. He had been on a hitchhike through two cities. Yet it didn''t look like his first time trying a stunt that involved leaving home!

"You will not be able-

Raven turned away a bit with a sigh. "Your parents, I promised we'd keep your family safe. If I tell you, then the whole conflict.." Rae bit her lip and flushed fowards towards the boy with all her courage. He was young. How could such power even exist of he looked all human? Was Isis just in mourning so much over Horus that she had been in denial? Aiden had ...Yet the eyes were not uncertain as Raven saw something more. "Come with me." Her claok swept aside as the empath ushered both males to follow. Aiden held back his excitement with a nod, staying strictly on the path Miss Roth was allowing the teen to join her on.

Up the elevator, until the rooms became many, the three left the shaft to head for another space. It was an interrogations area. Which was what Aiden first guessed, but the heroine stepped , away past that door. Instead they further walked to find a seperate hall. One with rooms for residents of the tower. "Aiden's brow was raised a bit; even if Logan was right there, she was inviting the young Grayson into her domain. He almost started to feel too enclosed within the new room's darkness. Raven saw this an had Gar push the drab window shades open to let in a few streaks of mid -morning light. "It's too early for you to know everything. But let me try my best to give you an answer ." Miss Roth's robes turned to a snowblinding white as her magic seemed to increase within the now brilliantly lit area. "I control dark and light energies, unseen phenomenon. Rather I can see what other's can't. You can see what is in front of you, but something else might be there, that you want to see rght here now." Her palm lifted swiftly over top Aiden's forehead. Gar saw this and was about to protest her idea when the damage, had only made her shift a few steps backwards. "Open..your eyes .." The witch huffed a bit. He had something hidden. So Isis's hunch had not been false at all...

"Rae!" Garfield stepped to grab hold of the sorceress's arm from fainting by her use of energies. "Why'd you do that? I don't think you should-

"Um..." Aiden blinked his eyes open wide. They felt weird. Almost...foreign and..a bit red?..

"What's happening?" Gar saw this and then the shade of the child's pupils. "Fire. This may have reprecussions after all-

The teen felt the welling of another area. His vision was up in flames with an ache, that was also giving his whole body a weak in the knees reaction. Shock, panic. His parents...why was..was this his power?!

"Ahhh..aghh...Too...haahhht!" The boy tried to leave the room but found his sight reddening out into another time. The field he had been dragged into back in San Fran had spiralled the child into..what looked like a dream - brought disillusion..and Ava was in it!

The boy's embers did not tear down the crystal walls of sleet and ice surrounding her prison. He saw. Her lavender dazed sights dragged him in, only to have another forced in as well. Ava in that astrally- seen scape shouted wordlessly on mute for her brother to get out ...The creature surrounding her...was a beast with red...red...it was a!-

"Dominum Mortrix! Azarath! Metrion! Ziinthooos!"

A spell of cool hands brought the boy from his vision. He laughed inwardly by this feat with clouded ,tired eyes. Raven saw the child's pupils die back to that tawny, emerald, and hazel dullness. He was drained but still breathing.

Raven finally had the boy calm enough to explain the terrific experience in full. Gar had Cy's number to keep in touch over the time, at sea. Aiden's groggy awakening had been understandable. She had only removed his block to be able to see spirit such as the guardians. Yet the entire time the teen had seen..an incredible discovery through those flaming, amber orbs.

He took a sip of the heroine's herbal batch to bring up his spirits in no time. As well as to also dull the ache of that new set of pupils gone dormant. Raven knelt so that he could see her expression fromhis side of the sofa. He had to come clean. Raven had become a nervous wreck.. she'd never been great with kids..

"Tell me Aiden, I know that must have been more than you wanted to see. But that wasn't why I brought you in." She tried to reasonably reply in her most patient manner as she could form, since the child was clever and also just like his father to judge who he wished to keep in his inner circle. Raven had to stay in her leader's son's center ring of comrades. As well as protectors. Arella's daughter had to use extra caution, as if Robin's aspect or piece of himself were still a Titan on their sofa . Still one in need tof hearing the third commander out.

"That was another...world...My sister's trapped there..."He hoarsly gulped and took another sip of tea from his shaking reaching for her grip round it's contents. "You saw Ava." Raven was shocked but not so much that Aiden should have to see her pass out. "Ava isn't on earth."She tried to coax the fourteen year old by her words. "That is why you cannot go after-

"But I saw her! You even had to grab my arm, so I almost made it! It's not impossi-

"It is!" Raven lost herself short to this fear that Aiden would follow the prince of her leader's nightmares to his death. She had to curb his obstinate behaviour right away, before this kid had any reason to become a real terror!...

"I forbid..no!... You are not going to anywhere close to that plane-

Another slip made the empath bite back that word. ~The less he knows! The less he knows!~Raven begged her emotions to clam up for once! The young blonde gasped and looked into the adult woman's eyes that were starting to eat away his chances again. Now, he had to fight her protective barrier. It was sufficating his only way to where Ava was being held against her will!

"I won't let you stop me." The boy shoved the cup into her hands after one , last chug of the steaming drink was finished off. She was now upset, enough to tattle on this kid as she had promised to wait-

"Hey! You got your answer!" Gar scolded the child, his brow knit with disappointment towards the attitude of their house guest. "So , now that you know the story, don't bite off more than you can handle!" Aiden stood and tried to walk away, but Raven held the child's arm tightly. "Don't try it." She warned in a low tone. "You can't go to that place. You don't have any way-

"Then show me!" The teen snapped back, knowing full well she had the power to act upon his wish to leave the human world behind. "You can find it , right? Then teach me how to use it!" His laboured , excited, breathing made her back away. The boy was not thinking logically. He might end in a worse off place than Ava! The dark magic user shook her head , then found those ember filled flares returning. Her powers flung the child she had unsheathed of his mark back onto the sofa. "No!" Her eyes hotly stared back , glowing white and angry . He should never have come here. "You are not going to that realm. I forbid it, and so will your parents once they find!-

The kid spat out in disgust by his temporary sitter's own response being so disheartening. "You didn't even say !-

"I can't have them lose you. Go back to being a norm-

"I'm not though!" The teen flipped off the couch cushions and stomped up to the empath. Her gaze switched to deflecting those emotions. That aura was searing hot!

"If you train me...I can learn how to defeat whoever took my sister ! My mom and dad were heroes! I should be able to atone for!-

"Kid!" Changeling switched to the form of a stag and dropped his long antlers to dip in front of the child's eyes. "I'm not . Moving." The morpher looked exactly as his father had. Aiden took offense and decided to buck the buck, back a bit. The roaring hearth child's temper was serious as he used his back pack to distract the deer's line of sight with one fluid swing and a hit!. Gar reared back and nearly fell onto his rump. He got up, shook down the shock. Logan growled angrily, morphed into a gorilla, then only to latch onto Aiden's wrist he tried to stop the brat from getting in too deep' where he'd never known before anything else , just might get even worse! "Don't do this! She's tryin' to protect you! You haven't even met or seen the creep who took your sister away! So don't underestimate-

The gorilla bellowed back from the teen's next surprising wave of resistance. The eyes held sparks. The sight had the gentle giant seeing stars as the child rubbed them to stop acting all alone without his permission!... These pupils had a mind of their own!

"Aiden!" Raven shouted out as she head his way through mid - levitation. "Control "your emotions! You're going to only end up hurting him and yourself! Ava won't have the chance if you ruin it!" Her words were more than enough to bring the world back as the blonde's hair started to dull with his eyes. The firey disposition of Anna was close to the teen's own. If not now stronger!

"I..." He tried to scan for the right words, his head in his hands as he fell onto his knees with a slump. "I ..just want to tell her ..how she was right...I want to tell my sister she's not a pain!" He wept onto the carpet and started to sniffle into a short state of regression. "H..Her...Her..mom...w-was...I.. ...She's gone!..An..and..I..ugh..*..it ..was..sniiff!*.. ...fault!.."

Raven looked on over the teen's side, though had been explained that Anna had frustrated the girl now in question . The heroes were still unclear with the elder child's whereabouts. "You didn't make her disappear..Why are you saying-

"I...it..was my...she...she saw !" He had less energy to function without a moment to center. Rae decided Aiden might not have a choice if he had awoken..but not by her doing!

"Garfield? Can you see me? Listen, contact ...Kaien. Whatever you do ,.make sure Shoji isn't involved in any of this right now. Or Dick. Kaien...might have some advice..." The changeling hero was about to rebuke, but stood to nod instead and went to make a call to a certain someone. "Isa ..She's our only ally left who's still trusting in the Titans." He sighed and picked up the device to dial..her call I.D earlier indicated.. Rothschild was in..Gotham..?

He noticed the information was updated since, but after the whole fleet's struggle on the warf..was Astarte still hearing all of the goddess's problems?

He almost didn't want to tell the madame a thing. Aiden was no better to how Roku had seen Richard back then if Isis decided to tear the family up. Aiden was Kori and Dick's first born. He was the only kid who had shown any issues so far...but then..was it the same? Was Dick really responsible for his son''s abilities?

Gar gasped a moment when he remembered a long forgotten mention; a book with a lot of serious happenings...a prophecy.

"No way..." The click of the connection broke the hero from his thoughts. "Isa...this...is a while now but...could you listen to a Titan's request?.."

She had understood far better than the hero would have guessd, however..her aid was still in Gotham city. No one needed to know the whole deal with Aiden's newly found powers.

Once the click had ended the connection as ot had begun, the lady turned away to meet her guest. A tall and silent beauty called Nina. The soldier had been let free to act a normal existance and was visiting Ms. Rothschild in her townhouse. "Soo?" The soldier wore light brown suit today as an addition to Takahara's faction. Her hair was shortened, still pink, though shorter than to her ears as her teenage self had in the past . Tan as her days in the sun like her creator Maya, and the lady's height having still not inched high enough, to best her lead commander Astarte's Amazonian built.

Her brown eyes looked off towards the goddess posing as a mortal. A hand placed to her hip, the android was uncertain that her employer's relative had anything to add. Her trust was not one sided. It diverged for the Titans and her own nations in the spirit world. Especially the underworld faction.

"We should alert Ayane . Yet I think that this will be a trip to the spirit world again, unless you would like to track down that flaming canine for me?" The lady of desert dunes asked this in a subtle way. "Nina sniffed to the idea with a shudder of having another run - in with Kaien..! That low life wasn't even sober half the time! She had nearly gotten his face squashed , fleeing through a wooden doorframe on the way out of that slimy hotel in Berlin. That mission had been his biggest disaster. If only Nina had seen the flame ball heading her way!

"Agh..He's become a massive pain!.." She scoffed,with herm palm to her temples and thought about how the sailor wasn't an easy catch in the long term, even for the expert marks- woman. How many years had he out run her eyes?Yet Astarte never missed once . Nina's throat gulped down that memory of the flop in Hong Kong..he wasn't her only shadow it seemed. They still had Deathstroke to smoke out from hiding as well.

"You two might never find a truce with that attitude, let Astarte only know that you are in my care-

"I'm in my adult development cycle." The android corrected with a turn towards the exit. "I'll let you in on the details once I leash that animal. So don't worry about my teach'." The cat eyed fighter grinned back. "Save me a space when I finish ole' lazy off ,and then we can celebrate. Besides! I haven't seen the Titans' new editions since they were older than me!..or, well, wouldn't mind giving Stone a shout out.." The girl smiled to this,.then held back to give a formal solute and address. "As you have ordered , I , Nina Of the Naval Unit governed by my commanding officer Astarte, will bring back the target . Kaien. permission then granted to hit the road ! See ya cap!"

The woman that the android had been modified to walk on as, was still young with her very gestures. Isis was proud of how far they had gone along..even after a new chapter was only beginnning from the start..

Aaaand! This was a long chapter! Wow..So! Ava's mission from day one is partly described a protector of her brother's ancient influence; the dragon of the golden dawn, golden dragon, etc. Isis knows this portion of the prophecy due to having been told by Hecate , Darkness, and even Ravenna in the 'part one' segment arc of 'these new years!' Arianna'seye shade is mentioned, though a fire bird, Amaterasu , and a dark icy prison cell, are also added . Also, new and old characters are being added. Gregory takes on a mortal guise for once- shoji and Kay have him matched though! JinMae from my much older arcs is back, on earth! Her personallity is that of a trickster, and younthful hybrid cat spirit with human features. In my third arc after; Tt The Next Chapter of Our Lives , the part is a bit of a fluff/ fantasy escapade. Robin is taken back from his act as a sacrifice,going home to end up crash landing by a mishap in the tower, back to the spirit world eastern coast. There, JinMae sweeps off with the leader and he almost ends up a...well! Read that arc if it'll make a better picture . Amaterasu has an interesting role for Amy to give thanks for . Her love of the natural world was partly her respect for what she had believed an imaginary friend in pre k. The figment was actually a goddess. The new starlet Alyssa of the band Ready Steady is actually pretty close to the young Grayson child's age, and her profession is an honest secret . Aria runs an industry constructed to base around building talent in her company's applicants. The music industry is ruthless though! Will she last long in the spotlight before her cover is blown as the reincarnated self of Alicia Daia? Wait till the heroes check out this performance!

Aiden is in some shock. He wants to save Ava since he believes her reaction to run from her home, his eyes then in the house, as well as his sisters' fits, are by his influence altogether. Yet the incident with Ava losing control over her Eternal given powers , was still what made Anna's emotions unfurl. Ava left to stop the abilities from ending up a black hole , that would eventually harm her entire, half mortal existance. When poor Aiden learns the real reason, he'll have to confront the true monster behind the veil.

So thereyou have it! Chapter three is coming along ! Will anything happen to Ava while Lilith still has a say in her captive's condition? When will Nina finally grab a hold of old Kaien? The elemental fire spirit is of the same realm held in Lady Catherine's grasp. Who is the creature Aiden saw in his vision?' Red' ring any bells?..Well, find out in the next chapter of New Gen; these new years! Stay curious!~


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans; New Generation; These New Years ~Part Two; Chapter 4:An Excellent Paradox. On Thin Ice; A Volcano Stirs Amid The Southern Isles; A Silver Lining Or..Puff Of Smoke; Just A Spark His Way.

Lisa ; for the record, is Aiden's crush's alias - without the pop - punk fusion of Ready Steady Go. It sounded too easy too miss that , that I did leave an explanation. Aiden also is in hot water now the Nina's been sent from afar to locate his new- to be- instated mentor; one to help the young son contain the powerful sight he currently possesses. The dragon was obviously the first choice for the 'red' Aiden saw when he'd traversed to find Ava in that prison of ice. Amy is trying to make sure that her lively attitude keeps her parents happy, less time to worry the better. While an interesting commitment by Anna will soon shake up the middle child's world.. Ava has a world she's only seen in dreams of the past to escape from , to find her family back on earth. Lilith is is still brainstorming over how words can be used in multiple settings; to make the girl half - Elemental blooded Ava her servant/ sacrifice , and to revive the red lord from his water stained storybook. As seen during the fits of the Grayson children , they have their parents' ability to rebel .

So, Nina is on the move to set things to start up for the newcomer. While Dick and Kori still have no clue; like Shoji, where Aiden had really run off to !

Without further adeiu, the fourth chapter of my last arc. Until then , it'll be a lengthy one so don't miss out! Returning to our tragedy! Also! Might start up on again a myth based in Toltec legend. Called Quetzalcoatl and the wolf. I had left it hanging for more chapters a few years back , so..this will be my last stroke of entertainment by our heroes' inspiration. Unless you guys have requests, then try to keep up with the final arc! Now , it begins ..

The highly pragmatic Priscilla DearHeart had also her name drawn to speak on behalf of her spirit world faction. The Light touched Sorcerer Greg had only just gotten permission from Lord DreamWake to attend, when his doorstep had been littered with...well , muddy pawprints of a now awake Princess JinMae.

The elderly scribe and Dream Wizard ; who specialized in astral matters as well, was in pure dismay over the cat's predicament. He almost knew a day from today she would have hell against her world's heels for drifting into the Eternal's void. The haughty , mature, fraction of JinMae's suposed conscious awareness was less than understandable. She refused to a test ; one to check aura readings, brain waves, and her delicate pulse of all things! Here Greg had till moon-set to decide if the attendant HanZhou might attend the war talk. Rather not war, but a sense of debate over whether the factions would reach out to other dimensional rifts for answers. Greggory of Digitalis knew his realm was safe from prying, yet only disguised as a child's daydream from a distance. Digitalis; or the digital sea to the sorcerer was his birthplace where, no longer did his brethren call out.

(Note! In the first arcs when the Titasns met Greg, his bodily form was borrowed just as in the concept of Tsubasa Chronicle. Such as 'reincarnates and incarntes play out. ' So! His world was borrowed from the form ...as recalled from that arc as Digimon's subliminally described Wizardmon . Surprise! Anyone looking into that New Beginning arc and after will see very few others except for Verra and Rini , as well as Hsari, The mirror child of A's, and the Celestial Dark and Light sisters are Cardcaptor Sakura borrowed characters. Not too shabby! They've been given new purpose since this is not for profit. Just entertainment. Hope the rest plays out . Now back to the big , bad, Eternal world's complexities.)

~My only safeguard right this moment, would be to watch over the cat princess myself. Or at least call in a being of equal measure to counter her movements?~ The sorcerer in sliver and white thought back towards whom his ally Lord DreamWake might have planned to cat - sit..

For the guardian's answer,he had Skylar Thompson to thank. Once Greg had discovered the baby sitter the warlock of lucid thought had reccomended, the magician's worries had been washed away, a bit. The bigger, senior member cat hybrid attendant stayed as a second hand . DreamWake then was able to make the decision over JinMae's timing. Though, the eldest version of her personality was rude enough in the beinning; especially when she'd spot the red haired nineteen hundred year old , she couldn't help but meow from afar. Her sitter was..quite a looker...

Skylar's height was next to Malchior's if he had still been around long enough to debate that. His red hair was still a bit unruly with a small tail held behind his neckline. He wore a cloak of his division of dull, earthen brown, with a green Elder leaf emblem by his heart. He wore thick gloves after having weed out the gardens as an extra hand to the keep's loyal gardener. His dusty appearance change nothing from the fact he had matured. Skylar waved to old Greg and saw the sorcerer meekly wave in response. He was flabbergasted. The teen...was ..very well - off in his state! The young, spunky , twelve hundred year old was an adult now! / /

The late student Piper Pippette of the Eternal DreamWake's , had grown to leave the nest, while Skylar continued to train under his new teacher ; who was a summoner and transmutation expert that knew of Piper's descent and her lord Dreamwake's dismal weeping. Yet, Sky couldn't leave one unfinished worry behind with that girl back on earth. He missed Gar back on that same earth Piper now occupied among the mortal populace! They rarely had any opportunity to meet since.. well, the difference in worlds was one large enough to matter!

So, Skylar had found a role temporarily as a book keep and assistant within the castle's lower branch. He, during that stretch of days; began studying even more in order to gain better insight- over whether a reincarnation and judgement of a new lifetime was in the works. Maybe, just maybe , Gar was still living as a meta- human adult. Or had he already given up on the boy from long ago , and his magic forgotten...?..

"You seem drowned over in despair...your spirit reeks of sullen vows..." The crude - lipped JinMae as her adult possessor sniffed and let out a ring of smoke from her long pipe. The male red head looked away and did not answer right away.

"Would you like me to diverge your silly fortune from that skull of your's, child?" JinMae let her 'magic wand' pull away the swirls from the man's face. "It would only cost one thing, nothing major...a wish you desire, swallowed whole?" He felt that tug from the enchantress's powerful gaze. A cat saw through his walls, now.. Skylar didn't want Gar to drag him down. The dream was a child's logic anyway. Thompson had been tutored and trained by more able characters than the morpher bound of his powers ..it was time to let the desire to meet again, die with that waft of smoke.

"I think I'll let you have it." His arm wiped away pitiful smears of wetness as the emotional response was far larger than the nineteen hundred year old charge had believed it might have seemed. "Then, take away my desire to see the Changeling ." The scribe's pupil spoke with a weaker timbre than his teachers would never have known the young boy- full of so much pep, to possess. She shrugged her robes to loosen a bit as the cat lady of foresight got up to seat herself by the fireside lounger. "Come hither." She spoke to the boy so sweetly, as if he hadn't any way out.

His palm extended , yet she let up a set of fingers to reject that sort of method. "By palm? I think not. You underestimate a witch of such reason...whether by my own two hands, she then may possess..." A slippery hiss* escaped to draw caution back into the room . Skylar budged a bit before the madame replied.

"We will use...the very intuition many have long lost. Have you the ability to change?"She asked this, as if she'd had known his power to transform!

"I...into animals. Or objects by the element's jurisdiction. Why must we?-

"A..small, animal..I see it..." Her eyes fell back into her skull, which had startled poor Skylar to see. She was an extremely powerful sorceress under that guise!

"W-Who are you?!" Thompson protested with a snap away from the persian rug. The hearth's flickering embers lit up the cat's other gaze. "A veerryy...interesting , prediction I have discovered!" The world around the two stilled until the nineteen hundred year old's lungs expelled his strained, next words. "What?! Impossible! What are you ?"

"What did you see inside of my ..how have you such an ability! I refuse to give payment before knowing any of your findings!" The red haired , anxious male stood to tap his foot for an answer . The lady's thick lashes bat away her displeasure of losing more than she had gained within that time inside the student's vision..

"My name, is Rinkasu Byakumu. It's..not that I ever did wish to check up on my lovely charge- yet I fear she is where your ally resides.." The mistess's form was not as before. Her eyes left their shade to that of a bob cat's , her ears had tufts atop them as her tails, had about eight in total. "I am a deity spirit , my wish you see is to gather comrades through this child's energies providing me a vessel; to soon as I must, reclaim the reincarnation of the sun child." The spirit of the long forgotten lynx. It explained why her pipe was so important as well. Her dreamy expression was also in that hint. The lynx like the void's very attracted, was a powerful muse. if then a deity, she had no longer the lesser tails of a cat spirits' enhanced foresight- yet twice that with more tails . Skylar shook his head by this ill disgression. He had to watch over the real owner of that form.

The 'lynx in which drifts upon a white cloud' How her pipe was only just why the abilities of the lady were so incredibly daunting. Skylar knew the term of solar rays, yet not the lunar gaze of this cheshire.

"I must have told a halfwit boy. Yet I have no desire to steal away your precious memories-

"You didn't take that moment away by, our agreement.." The nineteen year old scoffed by the ridiculous display in front of him. "Wow..then you saw none of my answers! This was to distract-

"Nay, you ungrateful child." The puff of another swish of smoke had the lady blink vainly his way. "We did not agree if you did not desire to forget. Your mind's eye is powerful." She explained without fail. "You did not wish for me to have it. Thus, no contracted gain was made in this trade. If so , you must have cheat an all mighty deity. That , and the courts were not expecting an overshadowed , hybrid - child to fill in , whilst the great Byakumu had been in her dreamtime!" The lady then sighed and left to pass by the side of the reluctant, red haired student.

"I am watching you!" The flustered tot - for - brains sputtered with a glare. His arm held the door shut and the latch well out of the kitten's reach. The miss snort , strut away to the back of the room, and lept up as a cat; a rather large one, up onto the desk of the dream lord's study. ~Tell me little earthen spirit?~ The lynx self of the madame released itself for her skeptic to gaze upon her targetted space. An imperial beast...a seeker of hidden truths and...a very powerful dispute could be underway!

"I will face you, if it means keeping my companions' trust, so be it!"

The big bob cat drolled on with a yawn , while sharpened teeth protrude from her widened jaws. The cat looked more bear or wolf than a simple winter weather inhabitant to the far north. Did lynx even rule in spirit among the east? It must have branched off . The name did not sound as JinMae's section of the world. Who was this witch?

~Will you listen ? There is not much time..sigh..*..you younger generations, are forcing we of the distant past to fail in our efforts! The last of my sisters to the east, the wood child also of the airy continent, Bao Shi! We may have a crisis if you should refuse to lead this mistress to her kin! Halt your emotions or I shall tear away your sense of belonging...I have the very power to wipe away your existance!~

The cat pounced against the air as if walking on the drifts she had not quit puffing away. The left over silvery mists of smog worked wonders as airy stepping stones. Skylar continued in defending the door from Rinkasu's advanceing steps. The transmutationist's fists sweat out the fear , having seeing such a menace in the palace this close and in person! "I shall not let you ruin the progress which my teachers have made! Stay far from that exit!-

The cat hit the floor with a dangerous thud. A creature now taller than that lynx was the woman! Taller and with her claws polished, she looked ready for a fight. Her slightly racy robes of morning glories and purple hues , with that brown hair of JinMae's tied up loosely, still made Thompson believe the princess was wide awake! ~Have at ye! ~ The helpless face of the red head switched to his tools by his belt. ~Seal! Form a wall by my!-

~How can you speak those ill tongues while I ...have nothing to spell nor hide!~ The cheshire danced over top his side, to topple the brat with a swift kick by her powerful limbs. A warrior beneath the dream within a dream..

A sheet of clouds and fog stopped the child as he fell onto the floor with a gasp. ~Up in the air? Then do stay grounded . My awaited leaders shant' care to miss this tale. You have thus, no initial part to play, so forget!-

The scribe awoke to find his Lord DreamWake's study in shambles. Thompson's legs ached, yet he felt...as if a sudden dampness could not be tolerated of the setting. "A dream?.." The transmutationist's student looked around before dusting off his cloak from white. ..powder?..Had he been knocked out? By whom?

The eerie feeling of a nightmare in the shadows left the nineteen hundred year old academic's major to ask himself if the room had maybe a breach of...no! It was his teacher's librarium and space of reflective knowing! Skylar grit his fists and began to tidy up the area. Sweat on the book keep's brow made that haze all too unbearable once the spirit's deed had been through. Thorough enough, book stockers and record keepers had to know a bound relic from an imitation. It was a brought up set of ideas that those relics were more powerful by their involvement with passerby to owner. Yet..an imitation could breathe the same way. The scholar had no idea how true that theory actually stood among a certain queen of her darkened void. /

Lilith was still in favour of an age of diversified camouflage among crowded streets. "Rome has never been this interesting since my days by the feet of many fallen ...my dearest rulers had only to understand limitations between the heavens..only seems to I , that there was no such act to follow." A paradise. The world over had begged for one in their wasted states of euphoric bliss. Now the world turned as the succubus out for a swig dragged herself through the midday curb .All housing tourists, working staff of the area off the clock, or even couples...yes. Yes even those disgusting views chilled the all mighty harpy from her spot inside the swarm. Her brimmed hat was left back in her suite for a sheer scarf , as the sea breeze that evening closed in to dazzle the hopeless , demoness and romantic. The madame, however, was here to negotiate. An old ally had been found to have contracted with..another former friend.

The lights of the space housing many eateries, shops, and cafes that even supplied your poison these days, left the dark haired , violet eyed sorceress to stare into her past for the first time. There was a trickster digging into her, from a skylight up ahead!

With a swift line of sight wasted on these mortasl hounds, the daemoness flung herself to transport up top a high roof of an ancient plaza. "About medieval era you think?" The swift block of the cloaked follower was just as the harpy had wished. Out of the shadows with her mask still a glittering, silver glint with a glare, was Masquerade.

"You?" Lilith almost laughed into the supposed spy's face. She couldn't help but try to hold her sides; with the selfish aspect to be caught dead in those knock - off heels. "Yeah, I am. You want me in on your little ploy? Or if you don't mind, I have a plane to catch come sun- up." The slim waisted , high flying aspect self smirked as she tried to flip away up to a spire in view. "Leaving so soon?" The demon lady Lil caught herself; while playing the innocent , thinking sticki g around might have an interesting effect on this lost lamb.

She decided to try the latter. "I know your face, your every desire to win over this world." The mistress walked across the tiled roofs of the ancient plaza's residential district. "You cannot win over this race of slovenly monstrosities." The daemon Roko beneath her iron mask flung further from those insults. Lil had no idea how much those 'dogs' had bested the villainous wretch . Were her words desperate? The sadistic hold over the self's connection to another's hurt..she wanted to see the rat squirm.

"Ha!" The miss swam through the air and cloaked over her body with X's borrowed toys ; an added addition to the improved imposter's motives. Bes8des! X had had his share of fun. She could have it too. ~It was my way of ridding him from that world..."I don't need a reminder! The air is so clear tonight! I'm...almost on cloud nine..?" A dark laugh made the witch decide to cap those arrogant words for a while. Her silly , lost , puppet was getting too much for nothing given. How did her old lackey Wilson even punish his little, secret, good luck charm?

The owl mother held her veiled scarf up in a whirlwind , to disperse as easily into air as her competitor. The ebony headed aspect looked with frantic eyes as to why that had-

"Learn your own words. Egotism, greed! Lust! Desires that cannot be undone! You belongd to my pupil! Now give back his fragment!"

A snatch to the miss's mask as it flew off into the night, the cry out was left hoarse as the angered evil in shadow shoved the younger self down into the cobbles below.

With a crunch* from the fall, the daemon Roko almost saw what had never existed. Around her, broken bones, her bones! And...a red fluid...a mortal wound!

"Agh!"The pained grunt and gasp of the lady below the demon on the wing, made Lilith feel the need..to finish Slade's undoing.

She crawled. It all felt as firey as a pitfall into the dead lands...it had to be an illusion by the bitc!-

"Are you sorry you could not fix this?" Lilith frowned down with her deadly eyes stinging the thief's insides, the fire in her eyes far more painful.

"Ahhhgaahchghkk!" A small tremor grew rapidly as the maskless rogue fell further into a heavy, miasma drenched, toxic sludge. "F..faaake!" The self spat through the illusion. The witch was a sham. She was here to warn, not bring this rebel in for questioning.

The chuckle of the owl maiden's inner hate for the one whom had palled with this ruined soul, right before her..told a story as her ruby lips felt tempted to drag the wretch away. "You've become soft. Not only do you pine for your contracted, you do not want to lose your immortal attributes..by decree, if you are within the mortal's favour for too long...that can never be." The madame of fallen graces climbed down from her quarters in the sky, eyes still controlling that horrid mirage to it's fullest.

Roko's appearance then...would be as a decrepid meat puppet!? "Naaghh!" The girl spat out the twisted witch's effluence and protested without her lungs..it was a gasp of air she could not have!

The devil above wondered one thing however; Slade, the mercenary that had a way of guessing- he wasn't swayed by her stupid tricks. Roko was under the impression a man of such feats could care! It was almost adorable as she'd laughed from the thought while her pray squirmed beneath the veil.

"Haahaa! What ever possessed you to believe your partner wasn't fed up? He's a monster with free thought, you? Well, you are a dillusion in which policed the poor prince to madness!...You will break him , you and I crave the world's silence...we devour souls by bringing them to resst!" The mad wraith of a demoness hissed beside the captive's ear. Her prey's eyes bulged red as her creator's, as that trickle of madness swept up to grapple the girl. A girl..she was..no!

"Thank me then. You almost left to be with those whom will find you a detestable thing."The demon lady Lil dropped the sweating, trembling mad Roko back into the earthen void of 'new age' Rome. The stars could not twinkle while the night was still young as a holy festival .

"I..."Roko gulped back her pride . "I was...I'm not going to fix this." She had meant it as Lil meant to destroy. Roko meant to bury the past to give her partner his sealed result of bargaining with a soul reaper's creation. "I'm going to let the assassin be-

"Hah!" The cat eyed mistress had to scoff with a huff to that wish. "You were going to break his pact by what?" She saw the younger blink to think over the witch's words. "His fate .I was-

"Do what we were born to bare . I give you a single week to decide this ..don't think you've become severed from our king's law ..You are always in his favour, remember?" The self's red sights had turned bloodshot by such stressors up to full blast. "Do you know why my name is nothing to his son's bond? How original it is?" The mask was recovered with a click by the tech's effects over the suit as a magnet. "It's crazy, my Roko is just so you can mock every ounce..I don't think having been named a monster's title is in favour of being cared for.." The pronunciation was Loco. It made sense since high diving , tantrums of a killer's intent, and maddening laughter ...were all only the first tier to the crazed stunts she could pull on the human law.. Rokuro had bitten back against his papa . He had almost dragged the lunatic aspect along into the afterlife. Yet she favoured her old king by her original concept- that she could be free of crippling guilt,the traumathat had burned the prince's resolve. His scorn towards her had been as a whole with masculine red dragon had not seen Roko in such a close minded way. Thus for her freedom among the prince's conscious mind,she would even kill her ' right side'. Yet not for her son of the dragon,but the king alone..Though Rokuro had known what the aspect had missed; what Roku had fudged to gain a soldier. Freedom did not always account for a happy end. She hung her head by the kid's own advice gone to waste. Lilith cleared her throat and spoke aloud.

"The other half Rokou, was defeated by you." The witch reminded the now flustered lady in her white X's suit. Masquerade turned to reply to the haughty temptress in her finest hour. "I'll have a week. A week , then you'll break my life apart again.." She said in monotonous, emotionless shockwith a voice she did not recognise as similar to her hyper self..her deadly aspect of a monster.

"That I shall." Liluth seemed bored now as her heels turned to let the thief's copycat off with one , final farewell.

"And once I catch you off guard, your little partner will be sleeping by my feet...you will lose your only connection to this plane. So, Little kitten, you have your 'simple pleasures' until then.." The hollow laughter of the mother increased to rip away that feeling of resistance in poor Roko's bones. Her own body was a corpse as Rokuro's had been...was she already lost for this time? Was death going to make her presence a waft of nothingness once..no one came to see that she had vanished...

"Buona Notte." The self tried to mutter to relieve that sinking sadness. Tears were not her's as those glimmering street lamps shone by the walk. Her feet did not drag as X's suit's, counterfeit device, turned to let the gloomy aspect become the wind.

After the witch of man's wiles had left to return to her prison within the vortex she had escaped from; previous of the disappearing act years ago, the wraith's only new interest was to check in on her dear princess and prisoner .The brat was as stuborn as the prince Rokuro had been in his living hours as her ..next way up the ladder. The ultimate goal of the dragon's was her's to share, yet Roku had marked the queen succubi when his powers had grown. She had been cast aside as a baby sitter- a nanny for his tot!..After all that ..that creaure had been handed as her shining A + plus dropout!

The red rage behind the ragged sorceress's facade switched once her feet had led of towards another set of hallways. It was a duplication of her old manor within the voids Lil had adjusted to after leaving the time line for another. That brat A's (Aleiah's name concealed from previous arcs to protect prying from the Ethereal plane) magic had cast the demoness inside of a partial , mirage that only belonged to it's captive queen of disease. As if a doll inside her little home, with the stare of that starry - eyed queen ; the one presiding over Time itself, Lilith was a prisoner as much as her house guest in this, demented time line. An overseer that had only come before the succubus mother to trap her A' had been successful since. Just until, weeks ago, thee convicted had left the pit. Left the shelter to inhibit an existance as Liliana Crowley. As obvious as using the 'warlock wannabe's' (Alestair Crowley- kind of code name in disguise before human eyes. Pretty simple to work with. Lilith can now freely leave her prison only withenough magical essence. Thus feeding with no one but the ressurected Lothos will not suffice.) maiden name, she had never guessed the blonde brat of the chosen's leader..to have seen past her lie.

"You little brother is quite the detective..You still however, refuse to offer him a seat at my table? Am I to believe you wish him well..? Ah!How very noble, yet..your brother is readying to save you. As you had promised for his sake. How redundant." The dark queen of her castle sneered beneath her turned expression and swirled away from the girl in black and lavender . Poor Ava's newest dress had been due to the Lady Reia's extra influence. Her hair swayed in a loose pony with highlights of violet and silver. Her hair had become a primordial white as her mother's line. Ava had always thought the dull shade of grey meant a gene none of her other siblings possessed. It had died out by her first year of high school as everyone dyed theirs' without the consequence of bleaching damage folicle by folicle. Ava had always had the length just so. Now it held more body as Anna's flaming scalp. Her dress was a capelet over a germanic style garb with a few highlights to a witch's prowess. Her mother was a priestess of a realm partly governed by spirit totems to the north. The wolven clan under Aneiu of the snowy front or barrens. Reia had been under their law with her clan of the Raven Winged . Ava wondered if she too could fly from this place. Her family must have still been fighting for this same freedom. "They will come for me first , before I ever give in to your promises. Or threats!" The girl seated by the large banquet hall barked back to her possessor.

Lilith felt the urge to toss her prisoner back inside, behind the glass cage Snow White been kept inside of to prevent a breach of powerful magic. Yet Lilith grit her fists and bit her tongue with a sharp pinch. "You...will not speak ..I can indeed see why this was my best option." The mother of moonless nights tried to smile back. Her request from that one , had been to keep the child from wishing herself gone! She had to listen to the nag inside of that...script !

"Your supper was?..I suppose as the Lady you are now , you will still dine even under the toughest of -

"You'll never win my trust!You are a monster that I never wanted inside of my nightmares! You should leave! I don't want to hear an old hag talk about trying to be my friend, it won't work!"

The infuriating !

Lilith had no choice. The girl's fit was unwilling enough to even be called a direct asset for the strix...She still had a job to do. The child had need of a way out...

The harpy sighed as if giving in. A palm, then two, flew up in surrender. Become the good guy? No! She had to fabricate and alieviate the brat's past. To create a wonderland she could never wish to leave...stupid runt, her last hours would be to the casket!

"I am never to win..I have done a many wrongs in my lifetime...you know not the sorrows ...I lost a child of my own you see..!" The wretch wept into her napkin as she gripped one from the falsely drawn, dining area."I was worsely accused of trying to..to stop others...I am wrong! Yet you might help this elderly crone? Would you be willing?.." The owl maiden swept to the floor and pleaded by Ava Marie's delicate slippers. "You can do more..you can find my...my child...will you not bring this widow her last end? Her only treasure is that boy!..." The lady fell into sobs she had not even practiced since the days of her persecution, an era of doubt and lovely misery..

"W-Why? you...You kidnapped!-. No! My dad said, and he...You're still a criminal! I want you to let go!" The girl's ability to brush off the pitiful louse waan't easy to counter by the effects. Her heart felt shattered into a sway of regret. Lil...this character from her dreams was lying! She had to be!

"You don't have a son..you're just taking advantage! Oldest trick ever and it won't work on the daughter of a specialinvestigations officer!" Her voice hitched to a halt. Was..that unsafe to be so direct? Would her dad end up a target?...

The witch saw fear form where she had not expected . A love for her false father...the girl had no idea how low this crone would go ; to the bowels of a death defying realm just to bare her fangs. The child was petrified. Lil was sure a bit more prodding would start their relationship off, by a few steps closer to the demoness's true goal..

"Your papa is not able. Only your siblongs may gladly join you in your paradise. " The witch blinked up innocently with a smirk to her captive. Her grip now a bit painful as the teen shrugged away a walking, vile cloud of spewing cinders. "You...My family will find me!" The girl was still keeping up that front. Her only purpose was as an offering to the new ruler..or would - be- prophecised- new chosen to come .

The girl had no idea she'd be the one to hand over his very name. Not as a horrid priestess's heir. As a machine for the strix's use. "I cannot let you hurt them..!" The teen burst out with her glowing pupils now icily drawing the sor eress back away. "I cannot have your aim directed towards the one brought to spell out the truth,your purpose of that era...Or will you fight what fate has in store for the both of us!"

The strict owl maiden hated disobediant brats! Roku had been almost as willing to learn his newest rites as Bethal. If only Bethal had been less to speak out of turn. A wide open hit against the mother's cheek left her startled. Evidently, the firey , stubborn kid had ..potential to turn into a furious blizzard- to cause a snowstorm to doom the mortals of her birth!

"I..wont'..let ..you...I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!" The girl's head swam with that vile feeling of regret. Lil knew she'd have to drag out that guilt. The child had angry emotions to loosen up. The strix would allow her own incomplete body to be broken tonight. Just to show the child how wrong she was about her own frigid powers ..the witch and witchling could then breathe the same shame together, only then.

A new set of icicles shaved past the demon's body . Her head was not the target, her prisoner's target, was a door leading towards the exit. Damn! The child had known to miss!

Ava bolted out through the halls to leap above the witch's bound form . Her icy magics had encased the wraith in frost to the floors. Her only escape..that door was not there to lead the girl home..an illusion was granted once the teen had successfully swung apart the locked hinges. The rattle of chains made the lavender eyed fifteen year old gasp, jumping back and then into the voidless black. A new hall made Ava Marie well aware that the castle was not as before her arrival to the dining spot.

"I'm going home.." She whispered under her breath with a pant. "Mom...I'm coming!" The teen dropped again once she had stepped into another ..then another, and another-

A whole new ..this was not right!

The floors soon left her view as the entire field began to resemble the child's nightmare scape!

"No..no! Let me out of here!" Ava grasped her chest as the enclosed darkness hurt. .it begged her to stay and forget everything. She had been happy! This wasn't right!...

"No...no! Let me! Gaah!" She made a dash while the world kept to it's rut of fog and shadows. Her way to the exit now lost. "No...I...where am I? Why am I..." Her eyes lost their luster a moment asfear drove her senses to regress back into a stateshedidnot recall all too well..somethng between Amelia's pouts..maybeshe was unhappy was no one there?..The witch that had her stowed away as a hostage .what did she-

"Rule ! Dad said never try to bargain or learn from and about someone that dangerous..unless..." Ava felt herself gulp down those words. "Unless that ..is your last resort, when all else fails..." A lecture about 'dangerous' human beings. Including kidnappers, burglars , all from her dad's instructions. She had listened to a stranger..one that wasn't human! That had meant Avahad broken a big rule. A very big leap into another world rule!

"Mama ..Dad...I'm...sorry..." Her eyes felt bleary from the fatigue. How long would she be looking for a switch in this darkness? Was it safe to try that tactic, even once?

Lilith huffed with a sniff to the girl's disobediant manner. She was trapped back inside her dreamless slumber of sorts. The brat was probably forcing every bone in her body to keep moving, searching for a way back to earth.

"You're in my world little princess...my rules, your freedom...which would you choose to keep? As a willing participant in our ploy, you might just have your warning extended..should you defy the widow her wish...you shall lose one of many . I do not try to do this out of animosity towards you my Eternal sister!"The sorceress chuckled darkly with a swish of her crystal looking glass to see into this void of the girl's terrible scape.

"Your own parents know only now..you can never be as they. Normal? How absurd! They themselves have been just as you...in pain, angry , ashamed..frightened by this power you shall never quell. Only I can help you to over ome those obstacles. Many have given word to you , yet will be sent afar at daddy's decree?"The witch sighed as if she had only just understood. "My child, I will never abandon you. You will always be by my side, I do not abandon my , they grow to see just hlw wrong it was to leave their mother ..." The dead. The lost. Starving, huddled masses she had spirited far away! None had wished to stay and brace their values. She had been there, only to be discarded by those naughty children. Her Raku was no genius. He had been a student to another. One she'd had more trouble casting from the teen's mind then. Rokuro had been a fearful whelp. The boy was cowardly, too kind, and far too hurt easily by others of his circle. The Titan had lost all trust in spirit beings after paying the price as a reciprical to the prince's dark side.

What could this girl prove as? A container as her papa? A witch's protege as Bethal? Or..a new type of demon?...No, it was far too early for conversion methods to play out. The child had time to lose her hope. Or to realize a new one awaited her through the fog clouding her vision. "Then I shall do away with you." She nod to herself as the poor snow white had begun to dream along the ground of her prison. "Your apple is near completion...I have your fate in my grasp...now ..." The lady left the throne room to find that study where her lovely lord's relic was still undergoing, a precedure.

"Have you found what might do as the Knoll prince?" Lilith looked over the dubious Lothos's shoulder. She had a plan for him to become her fleshbound puppet yet.

"Shall not know until the spell in near it's line of complete submission. The oneto have been caged;the girl of our old nemesis?" He hissed in question to the witch beside his work. "She will not be a threat, yet." Lil lazily saw with her half lids , the workplace of her cronie . He had made himsefcozy within her royal alchemaist's laboratory. The red drapery was a nice touch,as well as stacks of a collection that peeked the demoness's interest.

"The writings ofour lord's myth had nearly been burnt away. Going to the mortal past was the hardest way to collect the pages. Some still have heavy damage from the travesty...yet I did not let the competition win us one up." Lothos smiled with his fangs snaking past those famished lips. Another had not hoped that Shifter had switched sides with Hsari, yet it had been less than sudden.

"When then will your elixer be finished?" She had asked potion to speed up a brainwashing precedure if the girl refused the lady's offer. No choice,no freedom.

"In five days time dear mistress." He set his gloves and cloak to repel the spitting flames off to another bench. "How about a glass- nothing red mind ye ." He sheepishly reminded his employer of that struggle. "All pinot? Or a single apple flavour of the olden era?" It was light. He could take her mess tonight .

"Of course. How goes...the training with that youngster?" This chat sounded as if the madame had old Shadow Von Hert by her side instead of the nefarious Lothos. Red prince of Dragul lines before the 'count'.

"She axeman better than the boy. Has she really no memory of the front?" He had her glass rare as ever with a bowto seem a charmer. They sat as his hands swirled the contents to shift the aroma of apple and ale..or was it sherry?

(Note! I don't drink so the idea of names instead of ways to brew might be a bit off for those who do. Just entertainment/ suspense areas I am covering! Nothing extra! Back to our dine in discusion!)

Lothos held a glass up to his own teeth. This was not a typical witch he had between the wine and the workbench. She had the power to drain his essence dry. Her power in hiding had stabilized to the point of needing human lives and a mask by one's submission to her gaze. "He'll forget . Yet you hinted..the boy; not the father,yet the son?"

Lothos could be the better dealer of his own deck. Lil had to give him in on her topic of a 'new chosen' It might just spell out a meal ticket to the spirit world! He had a castle waiting to deem the vamp it's law over to their grace. He had lived in the shadow of a certain Vlad. . One that breathed life by his obsession to real away the energies of damned , royal bloods, he was a king whom no law might opppose..yet Lilwas ancient. Her bargain with the god Chronos while passing through the territory west of her forefathers'; was not always mentioned amid olden records. The reaper had permit the witch 'a life for misery' if ever she wished to become happy among her populace. She could not love, live, nor thrive . She was there to watch. To want a human's desires more than her whole lifetime of pleasures ten fold. Chronos must have been a monster to have left the owl barrren. Yet she was part succubi. She was not permitted to love.

~Besides my line of work, how has your conquest amid the earthen dwellers turned out to be?~ Lil had had enough prodding from the vamp inside her tower walls. She had to ask just how the mission to persuade a close call...ally, had gone while Lil had been intangible. Her glass swished impatiently as the dim minded and hungering loon Lothos held back his desires to drink true red..he blinked to his lady with a chuckle. She raised a brow to expect nothing more from the dragul turned soul stealer as her king.

"I have, yes." The drunken lout with his palms covered in small beads of sweat by now licked his lips to tell of the news. "Our old doctor ..rather, had no trouble warming...uh...up to the agreement...ehem! Your keen eye was just as depicted throughout history Malady. The warlock lizard follower is not going to turn tailwhen it comesdown to his great master and lord." The darkly clothed red head snickered by that fact. "Even if he had,those power of a meek sorcerer would have been the newt's demise." Lilith nod to the serious note that Roku's old partner; a Doctor in the dark arts , potions, transmutation, and forbidden acts of alchemy, was a key ingredient on reeling inthe lost fledgeling son of the dark bird amid ..well, itlooked as if Sacramento had been way offf for the detective and his lovely, leading lady...Lil had to laugh to this as well. Rats in a trap were meant to suffer. She could not wait to describe these plot twists amid her sleeping, king's court...

Thanks to Raven Roth's meditative exercises, Aiden had something to ground his fits before his parents had arrived with solid gazes into their son's guilty, hazel eyes. Anna had stayed to watch Amelia while Shoji partly came to check up on his troubled god- kids. The cat had sworn to keep the teen and child's' secrets sealed up tight from other sources. Isis had sworn that if Aiden needed her guidance, she had her doors always open. Kori tried to seem flattered by the deity, yet knew her son had not even earned Tamaranean abilities . It would be a long while before his future was ready to unfold...not in such a way as the prophecy..

That scare sent Star to confront Kaien- however, the flame thrower fox was not about to make the request happen. Gar felt a lump in his throat form when Raven had given that look. She did not like kids. It was more so as a 'grumpy auntie' than for emotional reasons behind her attitude. Although her empathetic powers made every day hell ; so if she were around toddlers, her guilty karma might double.

Aiden was a bit confused by how cold Miss Roth had been yet ..there was a saddening issue that had surrounded the few during the flare - up. Miss Roth had to have more she hadn't told the blonde yet.

All after a brief scolding, a hug for his safe return and Anna's , as well as that 'up to your room now' nonsense, the teen felt a bit more at ease in his haven. By the next morning ; a bright and early Monday, the boy had found how to put back together his schedule despite the previous absence, to make up for the missed homework . The fourteen year old board the bus, all the way up to the school entrance, when a familiar face drew him from his scurry into those wide halls. The presence was unexpected as the next tardy student from behind flew into the blonde's back. Her shoe had been the problem ; having come to class in such chunky boots! "Ahhh!" The girl saw her book bag and her afflicted's own on the main walk. "I'M S- S- SOO SORRY!" The girl; a spiky haired, white jacket smash hit wearing -

"Heey...Lisa?.." The girl blinked up and nearly found herself in a stutter war with the other student on the ground. "W-wh-wait!" She looked back a second with a few squints into Aiden's hazel gaze. He felt she might have reasons, but the bell way abou-

Too late.

Both whipped into action and dashed down the hall, up two flights before...

"I'm here!"

"Here!..." No one in the room could hold back enough chuckles, giggling, or chatter as the teens had gotten squashed in the doorway..too close ...

The homeroom teacher was holding a book with tinted glasses from this..awkward intrusion. "Ehem!" The principal would be next..Aiden crossed his fingers and tried to not breathe an inch over his suspicion. Lisa had her face flushed a deadly red - his face would be black and blue if the day let them brush shoulders..saay, unexpectedly!

"You may take your seats for now.." The flustered homeroom advisor sweat briefly before trying his routine out all over again. "See me at the end of first period . Both of you." The boy gulped as if that were showing mercy at all. ~ What if Ms. Crowley is still at large?~ He had forgotten to take a breath as a ragged cough left the girl beside the blonde to yip* in surprise.

Aiden felt the sweat on his neck hairs prickle as soon as the period had shifted. Lunch had been glares and stares from classmtes , staff too!

The teen Lisa Viscado had been left to her clique; aside from the average jocks in the corner making faces. Aiden tried not to press things by barging over to apologize. She was at fault anyway! He'd been late by her stupid ... not including restraint! Bulldozing over his bag was not ok. The fourteen year old had merch in that bag from his bud Toby's big bro's venue! ~I was supposed to 'clean up' .~The boy snort before taking a bite of his school lunch. ~Toby probably had to shave his scalp..I had better learn from _that_ example. But first!~ Free period was interrupted by something one of the staff had expected. It wasa not a usual divide between classes,but an intrusion from another source. The first to eavesdrop had been Laura from Ava Marie's area of the grounds. Her uncle had been talking about something arriving for weeks. She had no clue to that until she'd bumped another Grayson child. Anna in the background.

Cops were outside the building by the front . The teenage gatherers had full access by the upstairs hall windows. The lower grades had science on the first floor and had no time to react...

Dick's wrist watch signalled a late lunch from the busy sweep of cars..that were another unit? The detective saw the direction the squad had in mind- his kid's school! The whole area was interconnected with the high school...Anna wasn't safe..she had anxiety over troubled past involvements- since a stick -up one time in San Diego! Richard had given the goons out into that day a trip to the slammer as both Dick and Nightwing. Yet Anna's fear of violent weapons still stood. It had left a trigger to 'defend' as the principal had noticed. The nerve racked father on the force let out his side to the chief back at the station.

~We- You said what? Goddamn Grayson! We'll be extra easy with the students. Holy!- Where the heck are you? If there's any chance you can beat those punks to the school gates,I'll uphold it. Heck, you can contact yer bud..Nigh-

~Good thing you don't know the real Nightwing chief.~The cop thought without wording the secret to his overworked superior. "I'm on the road, you'll give the ok then?"

The head of the police department swore under his shirt collar before sounding a 'shout out ' to the reckless driver. ~Don't do anything crazy, ya hear? Blud's fight didn't have to be a freakin' war zone! Come back in one piece , got that kid!~

The hero had already given his tech a flip open as the notorious Nightwing's unit .His mask and costume were not in place yet. Dick Grayson still had a brooding bunch to locate..before his promise to Kori drove the ex- Titan to wish it all -

The sirens shook the cop from his indecision. Aiden was fighting through his next period class by now. The teachers were slack enough, just as that the day was coming to a finish. Anna...Ri hard would have to send word to Kori...After this mess had been swept up - with the criminal under wraps.

Steps never came as the wind shifted by a large pine in the courtyard. Dick looked around with the scope of a hunter. He was on the special forces . Or had been pulled out after that mishap in Bludhaven before Ami was born. Ava still doubted if her parents had forgotten all of the tears. Cops only had shields to bear, with fists held in defending the public. No knight had invincible armor ...

The breeze lifted up and away as a cackle sounded from amid the drift. The hero knew that laugh. Aiden was ...-

*BOOM!* A razor, high pitch against the officers' skulls sent each to see if the diturbance had been inside or in another enclosure close-by. The sound left Anna shaken a little on the third floor of her building's science lab. Why had no one seen ..pyromaniacs!?

Her head hurt a bit differently than before. While Aiden was stalled by that sight he had learned to overcome , until now, Lisa had caught a glimse of the staggering blonde clutching his forehead just as theteen had run far from the scattered masses. The third teen was not present, but in another world far from the firey twins' reach.

The next *BANG!* sent the officers closest to the spot , to leap into action. The location was cloaked, with heavy tech that made finding the attacker -

A teacher was slammed down into the stairs as more staff rushed to pull away the anxious eyed students. They were shoved aside and badly bruised by that invisible intruder as the line left the council room all abuzz. The area there had been cleared, yet no one was left to watch for sudden thefts of documentation by the faculty office- concerning listed students' records as the papers flew about by invisible hands. _~Shit!~_ The figure watched the everflowing supply to the suit fizzle without time to match the swift kick of a second visitor. Her partner was furious and out for blood.

~I _had to get the rest of_ \- The daemon self had been unable to protest her innocence. Wilson already thought her existance another mess on his palms. She bit her lip as it bled freely . With stars still dancing around her airspace, it would be moments longer to heal the bruises. She liked looking for danger, but his invite was more than a disaster!

"Gah!*" Roko was shot back head - first into the desk of the absent vice principal's. She scrambled for cover behind it's wooden framework. He wasn't quick enough. "We were never here." The male grunt as to move the desk, only to find it's hiding space beneath, vacant." Slade felt that punishing the arrogant child could wait until -

The crime lord turned around , knowing that his prey had escaped. Though she was quick, Deathstroke was a living hunter . She couldn't breathe his work as heavily, even if the crazed girl had a scythe to match her speed-

Slade gruffly tossed his identity away to hide his face from the public with a blazer and some portable desguise gear Roko had subjected the merc into testing. .That lousy aspect had ripped the assassin away from his down time to play 'reckless endangerment ' as a calling card for grabbing his attention Then who were the bombers trying to scare those adolecent youths while his little thief dug up some dirt?..

"Help I unlikely doubt. Though she's no pushover when wanting a whole distraction in moments." The killer shook his head and walked out through the splintered door, then off it's hinges by the knock - out blast by the first intruder before Mr. Wilson.

After the villain incog had found the right route, his mind was ready to head off of the grounds before-

The crime lord growled with eyes darting back towards the shadows. Too soon Slade had spied a 'someone' that did not bide well. A male influence that would have driven the killer to run. Yet he stayed ; eyed down by the darkly known ; Doctor Regis Holstein.

The doc had that same built as the dragon. Having lived out his days as a sorcerer and spy for the king Roku, Regis had no reason to lose his head - even after Lothos had agreed to skin the gecko if he resisted, or had Lovely Lilith promised _his_ lord''s -

"I'm appalled!" The doctor had been posing under the guise of a high school history buff. The garb the assassin had chosen to play around with..was he on to the alchemist's scheme already? He breathed deeply to cool his mind of incessant ramblings. His own which left his last test subject on edge. How gruesome indeed!

"The reckless loss of ..you as a follower should know!" Regis tut- tutted the crime lord's last bow. Slade was so very close with a shift to the hall he..had only to disobey the unjust elder as he saw fit.

"I think not , Will-

The male froze to feel his shoes laced themselves, into a bundle that encased Slade's ankles up to his calves. The wand..that quack doctor had no mercy for old test subjects gone rogue-

Or set free by becoming far wiser. Even with aid from an elf...Dearheart had better not have intervened in Wilson's battles. She was just there to supply the assassin's daily dose to suppress the taint. (Recap on that! An Eternal Tommorow had a lot to add in that mini flashback. Slade's form was warped by Roku's powers once the dragon had used Deathstroke's body to breath again. That by the way was arc Shadows and Creatures later on into the arc Life After Death. Slade continued to aid the king lizard with the new embodiment of a thirteen year old. Or fourteen. I wasn't that direct with his age then. So as Slade under-went procedures to stay alive with Roku and Regis's treatments, he became dragged down to the point of becoming lost. His whole pact with Lilith was due to her seeinghim want his death as a mortal , away from Roku's dark arts forever. Instead , Priscilla saved Slade as long as he promised to do her last request in saving the chosen Richard from turning. To the Future was the last task with a similar 'take your medicine example ' as the mercenary had been given by the wood elven maiden. The effects suppressed the teen in areas only powerful mystics can see. Robin was never supposed to carry magic in his blood. This keeps the lesser character spirit at bay. Though terrifically powerful deity and soul stealers do not count. If the crime lord comes clean before his agreement with the ebony daemoness runs dry, there will be no savingfor the man who made the dragon rise again. So! Slade has enemies in high places. Hang in and read on further to find out. Back again to the chapter!)

The mercenary turned onto his side just as the evil scientist had his guise partly exposed. It really had felt as if Slade were fighting the sadistic doc and lizard both had a soul bound as a merge of influences . Roko had better have noticed her partner- though after a drive into the wooden panelling , the 'twit miss' wouldn't dare let her -

"Hmmm..." The doctor pulled at the laces, now entertwined within the male's wrists to hog tie as the killer gasped bearly still. He had to push this creep away, and quickly!

"Any new dreams there, Will?" The doc tried to drag out his dragon's influence with that question. Slade glared up to the dark eyed elder . His eye had been clouded before. Now things were not looking any less grey than chasing after the missing thief.

"The rumors weren't just a flawed sense, you no longer have his effluence inside you! Do tell me! Was it your comrade the wood elf or ..was it never left to wither at all?..." The cool chill of something sharp hit the villain all too quickly before he could blink away from the doc's interrogation. The pain was dire as the creeping medic from by the man's back had..a bit more detail to add between the strikes. With a swift kick to the hard tile, Slade found himself sputtering blood. However, it was hard to tell the thickness and shade by the...

Slade's ability kicked in ten fold with a spasm. It had been too early to gather a reaction from the serum!

"Like the new dose? Come now ! This was you all along! I have been waiting to sample this moment, yet time is not limitless..you still have plenty of ticking hours until your full..."

Slade had no clue as the bodily pains, contractions , and lots of seething nearly whiped out the killer in his own blood.

Roko had not returned. She was pissed over the little toss? Her partner had no idea the doctor was in town-posing as a history buff for a bunch of brats out of elementary school !

"Hey!" The sound of a shouting student blocking the hall with an echo , which left Slade to pass out from his unsuspecting loss. Aiden had been positive that Lisa was still inside the Principal's office. The Grayson children had returned, back from a disturbance within the teens' daily home lives. He had slept sounly each night ,then woken up at the crack of dawn with the metaphorical rooster . Studying from scratch had proven a chore witout Ava's advice... With that, only Lisa had been given the message today of all days to 'slow her pace.' Yet , guilt that the blonde had gotten it easy, made the boy regret leaving her side. ~It's what Ava would have done.~ The teen tried to seem at ease, until that encounter in the hall left the boy out of words. Just a shout to stop the fight and loss of an unidentifiable staff member...

"Um...is he ok?" The thought that Aiden Grayson might atone as a hero like his parents...was all wishful thinking by the sight he'd stepped towards. His dad was definitely heading the kid off to military academy for this- at least juvy wasn't in the cards the boy hoped anyway...

"Oh my...you've wandered off into the unknown dear child. How ever shall we cover this with your teachers?.." Regis had a bloodlust as his chest beat frantically to cool down. The doc suddenly blinked while trying to form a few words in shock . "Aha! The young has indeed a connection to her fate..." A hiss left the blonde to shake away with a step back. Who was the...was he someone Aiden knew? This was the VP's area! Off limits with a 'Back Away' already issued outside in the courtyards! Why -

"Stand down! Hold your fire!" The coppers had found the assassin at his worst. The real killer wasn't afraid of diversions in the least!

Dick had a firm grip around his son's shoulder. With a small push back , the law took hold while the doctor,had the officers in his hypno state of mind by a terrorizing gaze. Richard felt the leer heavily as it reminded the man of a certain red beast . ~I give my regards to your next born! Whilst I hold well to your first kept's vital signs! Ta-ta! You shall only see me..whence a dillusion arises amid lucid dreaming. Until..next time!~

The dazed police officers had headaches, mild migraines, and memory loss since the last word of the perp's vow turned to a flash of blinding light.

/  
Poor Slade had been dropped off to see the dreary appearance of his a.w.o.l partner. He had been able to cling to the brat with the suit's extra backup.

Unexpectedly, the tech had drained Roko's ravenous amount of energy just by that fling into another room; a closet inside the janitor's space. The poor fool in the middle school's last hours of that day had lost himself with a shriek out into the evening twighlight. A full moon wasn't planned until June, yet Roko had that effect on her lesser patrons...

On lowly human mortals, as she was slowly reliving the time line as, day by crippling day. The assassin had grabbed the girl from her miserable 'fetal position' against the cool surface- close enough to dash away and out to a facility he did not favour. The doc Regis could also fix the lady's make up. Yet he had learned; back when as a lackey forced by Roku , that another known reincarnated druid might have the whole picture- yet his location remained unknown thanks to the guardians.

~The druids knew many forms of the red lord's primitive mad science .~ The white haired male looked down to the paler than usual tone of his partner in crime's complexion. Time wasn't on their side as soon as a red siren let out an alarming wail. The boys in blue had arrived. Slade scoffed this quietly as a shadow left to slink away from the police unit's 'sound senses.' His after all could top the rest's- not to compare the incognito Nightwing among their numbers _entirely._

The criminal grinned by that encounter out in Bludhaven. By a pure stroke of events that had turned the hero into a deadly fighter overnight, Slade felt somewhat..nostalgic. He knew the bat's kid had flown far from his roots to tolerate the curse from that red demon. The one that might one day; if the killer and his old foe were lucky enough, the lizard would drop the grudge. Then again, that wasn't how terrible beasts of lore worked unfortunately. Pillaging hearts and minds alike, the dragon was a parasite until it's era of existance ran a course for the afterlife.

Slade was also unsure if Regis's magic shot had done lasting damage. The merc looked to his stopwatch. His head pounded by what it had shown. It had been only minutes - even having been gutted by the mad scientist! What had the doctor tampered with? The serum would have worked just fine if he'd had...

Weeks...the doctor had ruined..no! He had boost the serum's effects with a temporary solution!...Was it to bring out the killer's hidden secrets? Was Roko in danger with him then..?

Right there in the side street passing the middle school building Slade had decided. "Aaron had better be ready." He grumbled and hoisted the ebony haired daemon up over his shoulder. "He will have to make room for two more clients." The male shrugged with a slight chuckle to the midday streets. No one would want hear an old skeptic talk about prices to pay for health coverage.

"He specializes in, abnormal cases.." The male looked over his memory bank as well as a few memorized files in the past. Photographic indeed. His abilities were what every super and meta- human had not fully to understand. It had been long before science had done much else to evolve with it's predecessors. Such as Takahara's slogan. The 'old science known as alchemy was the mother of modern science, the disobediant and unpredictable child.

/

Across terrain and landscapes the fiesty soldier had traveled. The southern isles had more than one area still left for an old 'fire fox' to reflect. Her targeted had gone to old Vesuvius to see into a past. One he had not seen in time while being on call to neighboring ancient Greece that eternity ago. Ravenna had found a sacred grove in that time line which held answers over the new chosen's descent. It was well before as Ravenna Asterion had been reborn twice; as the reincarnate of Rokuro's time , ( which had been also of Prince Malchior of Knoll's time line) and of the current era of Rachel Roth's own inner sanctum. Back into the ancient saga, the prince and sorceress of Asterion had been mates. Or rather, keen relations with the priestess's homeland still had a seat amid the old fae folk's grand, seasonal ceremonies. Ravenna had been of similar status to Cecilia Daia of the Crescendo faction. Her powers were used as a guide for the old seers of the realm she governed by blood. Yet royal was that blood by her birth alone. Lady Ravenna had had the power of foresight, as well as some energies familiar to Raven Roth's current own.

Nina snuck back down towards an inner passage that led to a ruined colosseum of sorts. It was massive even amid ruined layouts of stone, sand, and a deadly drop to the lowest row if one became careless. She wasn't at all here to meander with the cunning, drunken, scat- cat. He had a mission and had deliberately called off the meet up! Why had the fox decided to give his allies the cold shoulder? Would sending Isis in Nina's place make Kaien think any less as narrow?

"Should have sent that niece o' mine. She might have rather needed a vacation from her glamourous every' day." Nina looked up to see the gleam of the red head canine's inner vision. She had then noticed the time of day in this realm. It was time to fill up on the city's best liquor. He had a sob story coming...this wasn't needed thoughmit had been asked of the Leuitenant to bare with his dribble.

"Listen. Kaien..We..sigh*.!" The soldier bit her lip and beat back her dislike of the cur. "We have to have you back on Team Isis. It's been long enough." The dog hiccupped unexpectedly with a cough. "You ..thin'k...Vee still'll...need 'im' ole...uncle Kaie-

"I'm certain of you don't go, then he'll never trust either of us again. Why are you inside this 'big top' with a stench on your breath old man?" She sniffed, or at least tried to make a point bluntly enough without trying to grab her nose and pinch it. "The guardians don't have a day to take some down- time ! Dios Mia ! You know I for one am NOT gonna play baby sitter to an idiot drunk! Have you even remembered the reason why none of the 'spirit' are exhausted of their human lives yet?" She reminded the dog with a frown and hands to her hips . "Rapido? Never enough speed in a single century mi amigo. No, I do not think that Maya would let me even have my old bolts back. I made that choice when Astarte -

"Astarte be the trouble...hic!*" The fogie blurt with another cough from his abused, half/ blooded system. "She had us all in a tizzie after Sayumon left her hot - spot on the bench. Astarte wants the rest of the guardians to see that we did not accomplish what she herself failed to note-

"No reason to pull back into the past, Kaien. You let it all go to waste when Isis had nothing to return. You got hung up over not being anyone's extra ..claw off at Shoji's complex. But did you tell him you had another boat to catch...Si? No? You forget everytime the past rears up! Those ladies don't like commitment as one sided ! They are figures built to determine philosophies that normal humans have no interest in re-learning!...Astarte misses her old post. Her stories are vivid and easy to remember." The pink haired messenger - rather delivery miss, sighed with her eyes back into another dream. "She's taken a shine ta' ya!" The gruff red head chuckled with a cheeky expression, by too much off the good stuff of the new century. "Vesuvius?" Nina looked around. The ruins of the dead and burried mound of volcanic unrest left a chill to pass through the android's young bones.

"I like ta' know that ...ther' was the earth to return to for those still wanderin'." He gazed off towards the drifting sun's bright rays. Clouds blocked the streaming strips from view as a small second turned to many moments. The cloud cover took it's sweet time breaking into dawn.

"Plus the view is magnifico." The jokster had no reason to fret a graveyard walk with that attitude. The sun overhead that valley, was why the populace still projected it's pride in such a homeland. Nina couldn't help but smile a bit; despite those beneath her boots , those souls had the view into both past and present. "And to the earth they might return.." Her left over words of Dearheart's sect remained vivid within the child self of Nina's memory processor. "Think this old cad has had his fill fer' one daybreak's session." The fox smirked with a stretch to the clouds now passing with those powers of an elemental. "Life itself is a flickering torch. Or rather, what we bring to the humans till' nothing remains." Had he been here to reflect after all? Nina almost gaped by how composed the elder guardian was...when he had been a sobbing train wreck-

"Think over the past? Just payin' my respects lil' miss." The cocky redheaded spirit felt as he had in the past. Alive...not so sullen as the night...the daylight! The sun had finally risen. That was why the solaris sector of the Daia's rulers had an enormous impact on the flame thrower canine!

"You needed to refuel. " Nina blinked as soon as it had hit. "Then you didn't end up with a dead battery by choice. What's really going on?" The bearded uncle Kaien had to shake his head in dismissal to that question. "Not sayin' while yer' in a mile radius of a tourist's first pick . Mio caro, you have yet to see the better side the natural world has to offer. Miss it there now, you will never see this setting sun in a year's time the same way. I would gladly guide us to the airport, but let this 'Vecchio signore show you a fantastico event." The young lady in front of the courting , sly dog raised a brow. She had to cater to his whims. As long as he knew manners for a geezer. That chill shook the soldier's senses. A date..or an outing between good friends?

"It's not till noon. Actually, I had reasons fer' heading towards the southern seas . If you knew the rest, it'd only be a longer trek back." That made the pink haired buff wonder if her mission had more to it...

"Sure then." She tried to 'do as the romans' with a nonchalant shrug. "Let's enjoy the next sister city , away from this graveyard you cannot undo." The fox winced by her tactic. Nina was a spitting image of the three . Maya as Priscilla , Astarte , and Kaien's old comrade Queen Isis.

"Shall we head off then?" His palm outwards brought the miss to lower her stance. "You can pay for anything? Hah! Then that display was to distract your 'delivery girl' into -

"Was it? I do have a space in the bank..that's only in case my -

The android looked over the dog closely with squinting dark eyes. "Gesus! You're that guy?" She right then expected a sleezy tabloid to spell out the rest. Shoji had spoken to the chosen about the playboy sailor's trade. He was a big shot with an agency back in ...Kaien was a big _producer?_

"When did you eat the last guy you overtook ?" Nina was in shock as this...didn't make a lick of sense!

"I'm not ole' Vee! I don't do devouring for a cause . My name is with my darlin' niece. The company hires big , up an' coming super stars. Aria got her hands on Cecilia that way. I wasn't available when the siren made the proposal . I've been lax an' ave never felt-

The fuming lady fighter clenched her fists, forcing herself from decking this idiot into the ditches and pits below!

"You...ran..and...ditched!? Aria...is a sub..no...she's a part of YOUR...company?...?Why in Gotham then?!" ( Arc; These new years. Isis had bumped into Kaien who had gone rogue on the run in the city of Gotham- in broad daylight no less! That arc also had the Teen Titans and Bruce Wayne face to face with Ava at twelve years old. Isis had aplanthat thefirst teen should see the world to later recall everything in time to save the new chosen. It's a good breakdown of the fire fox elemental's form and connection to Aria and Shoji. Verra's form was borrowed from the pokemon Umbreon in the first arc I ever attempted. Aria has a blue bird of paradise as her spirit figure. Only on the astral level however. Ron was given a personification of Jolteon to we' westerners' in the embodiment of a thunder god. Messy spikes and all. He also has a part to play with that music talent corp as a senior member later. ..While _Kaien_ was given the guise as a fire fox or Flareon. I thought it fit for elementals turned protectors with near mortal bodies in other realms. Such as blending in on earth. Kayumon or Kay was at first around 'westernized' Calumon. In his fox form it resembled a powerful nine - tailed spirit with similar marking from my ; as I did say, the older arcs from my first depictions of the current. Characters such as Bao Shi were not used by recycling characters. Even Priscilla Dearheart is not re-used. She has the air of any fairytale woodland spirit. Her magic over earthen might protects the heroes from afar . So, back to how Nina will handle the dog's excuses!)

"I should so call up my-

"Nyaahaha!" The gruff grizzly forced his way over as the fox itself. His beady eyes melt away the frigid tundras within the android's solid steel heart. ~I was on your drop off list, correct?~ The telepathic spirit self questioned swiftly with a swish in her direction. Nina almost remembered the past too well by this kit's interruption of her to- do.

"Y-yeah? You have a mission to see Isis and her companions back at the -

~Shore, um, sure.~ The chuckling , fluffed up and over telepath teased with a glint in his dark eyes. Red as rubies yet hot as coal from the fires surroundimg the canine's ..

Nina would regret cutting this old timer any slack. He had offered the entire valley for the two to indulge in. Nina wasn't a child series any longer. She was twenty-five or so by a few extra limitations set to some mumbo- jumbo explanation by her first creator Maya. Astarte had only so much info from Shoji and Priscilla off of the earth's boundaries about her class act student. Or rather her best aid to boot . The child then had a splash on the high seas during the attempts of a breach. (These New Years on the coast of Gotham's harbour. Astarte is a big shot military missionaire that helped Isis- due to their relations in the past , to watch over twelve year old Ava . Astarte has the physique of an amazonian chariot racer as her origin decreed then. Her long time enemy will be Deathstrtoke, ever since Rokou had taken to overshadowing Wilson on her vessel ; same arc).

The android rolled her eyes with a groan and dragged both she and her compadre to the next plaza . One further from the cliffs and steeping with the turmoil of wars, survival, and...something not mentioned in the history books that took Nina's breath away. It was ..a brilliant ' tear to her eye moment' as soon are that sun had risen up over a cliff encased villa. ~Didn't I tell you?" The past replaced the world around Nina; as if twighlight had stolen her away in a series of glances. The whole historic sight was...of Kaien's elder form. ~I did my very best to aid Queen Catalina.~ He fanned in and out of the space with a mirage of shades about the younger's conscious self ,.the timeline no longer existed. It must have been a triggered response by holding onto Shoji's gadget for that long.( To the Future arc. Nina saves the Titans with a casting left to her by Maya; A.K.A. Priscilla Dearheart . She nearly lost her time with the teens, but was spared by her connection to Astarte. Though her programming was undone as no more than a soldier to her commanding officer. Also she kinda later still crushed on Vic Stone. That's Cyborg without the tech. Now, back to the remaining arc!)

~Not ..you're not capable of doing much." The vision lasted only as long as he would let her drift within his memories. With a shrug fowards, the male trudged on. Knowing rejected when it had bea the fox off, from past to present day. Nina wasn't ready to know the clown act and drunken stupors were only a farce to seem ignorant as the dog held power all around the mediterranean no longer. At least not since his rejuvinating rebirth as a man no longer close in rites to the beloved Southern Isles. His stoming ground was elsewhere, yet no longer did the volanic elemental thrive since...well many structures no longer stood under his true form to these mortals as ; Apollo. Yet how would she believe the dog since his new body held no proof of that fate?

"Then let us find a good space to clear our heads, before ye' take this old figlio dell'ora into custody." The girl only frowned by how the cocky attitude of the fire thrower had..somewhat dwained to an uncomfortable afterglow. Was this getting to be too much for Kaien?

"Let's fuel up then set course for the base." Nina lowered her hat and saw the brief glance towards her direction from a few men on the prowl. Rather, the generation that had no boundaries. She felt an outsider here amid the populace of mortals. As well as the outfit of a soldier...it was standing- sticking out as a sore thumb in plain sight.

"Fuel up, or dress down?" Kaien read her expression with a hint of curiosity. He knew what she had cooking in that iron skull. "We have time...I think a freshening up..and an outfit to not run us into the staion of this counry is in-

"Molto bene!" The dog spoke with that enthusiasm top knotch again. Then it hit poor Nina hard. "Your second branch was fashion design...you made the outfits for!-

The grip onto the madame's wrist had her flung through the streets towards a shoppe not to far off from their desination..but the trek had been tiring enough to fry Nina's circuits into a smoldering daze. He was going to treat this lil' Astarte to a good day. One she might never have the chance in knowing if her time ended before the flamethrower fox's.

/

Aiden had no clue why his dad was up in arms over his sister's state. Yeah, she'd been in an incident when..when he'd been home with a cold. A caretaker ..maybe one of the Grayson's friends? The memory ended once the station had things processed fully. "Kid, your parent is here to take you outta here." One officer knew that Dick's infatuation with his family's well being was admirable and all, but the kid had been pulled from the scene. The whole objective was as a distraction. No big bombing, it was a decotly set of rumbles andflash bombs to keep the staff from entering another section of the building complex. "Is..is my dad?" The boy bit his lip and watched two officers look off and away from the teen's worried expression. Secrets were kept inside those ulterior stares towards the exit. Aiden just hoped his dad wasn't -

A click through the entrance to the station held the blonde's answer as the Tamaranean Koriand'r had her best smile to let her son see how she'd fret for her children's safety, then came the waterworks mid- hug.

"Aaiden! My baby boy! I was in shock to have gotten a call from Ami and Anna's teachers so early...and your s also..I am most relieved you were uninjured? We must have you tell the gentle man who...this..this is Richard's place of work?" She swiveled around and glared a bit to the men by her husband's transgressions. A certain someone hadd refused to let the 'cat' claw out his eyes from that miserable bag . It had been Grayson's head chief who had demanded that the lady find out instead. By then he'd be on his way back to the Mrs.. Richard had not been allowed to say much. Deathstroke was identified in that scuffle. Dick seriously doubt however that anything other than the recap from Bludhaven would come up in those reports-

"Dickie! Some kid an' his ma are here to get you." One officer Riley snickered under his cuff to the less than amused cop left to , his own...detention..

"Richard John Grayson!" Kori was fuming..This was it..

"Kor-

She shook her head with tears already close to falling again."Do..not...ever scare me again!" Her act was perfect. They had planned for the model to mimic a dramatic scene that would let her exit be untouchable. His time on the side was up right now anyhow. Aiden raised a brow though kept well beside his mom; npw on a rant as soon as she'd arrived ,to her grand exit from the building. "Where is Anna?" Dick suddenly blurt out with his brow furrowed anxiously into a knit combination of worry. Not part of the script, the three left off to Kori's ride. It seemed Raven had returned to guess what had really gone on. With a grin from the seat behind the empath, Shoji had been ever so ready to send his best informant. Rather, cool headed Sara - 'Astarte' had asked to attend while in the dog's shoes as a scout. He had been addressing matters in the Eternal sanctum lightyears into the past.

The window rolled down with a few moments of tension behind the proud papa's features. The mistress behind the glassy, tinted, glare was impassive. Her shades had been put up to prevent anything..from going wild. She had only waited enough for Nina's mission to go off without a hitch. Yet Kaien was a smooth master of distractions. The android would not catch that next vessel within two days time! Sara( Astarte's) lip upturned a slight as the deity incog forced herself to simmer naturally down, while her youngest guest had only just met a war goddess.

/

"Grayson, Rachel told me things were a bit ..something fierce on the west coast. You don't have to add me to your ear,.but I'd like to add you to mine." Aiden felt conflicted by how this lady was acting towards both his parents. "You can ride with me until we have you back home. No extra charge, since the cabbie is one of your own." Natural. It brough some displeasure and even left that 'metallic taste' in the goddess's mouth...a mortal woman she had in body. Yet Astarte was anything but an earthen mess-up as the few she had met by the encounter with the last chosen.

"Miss, Sara was it?" Kori tried to aim for politeness where she could muster. Though the vixen in the back seat would not interrogate her 'men of the house's hold.'

"Sara Santiago." The lady introduced her mortal identity without shame. "We are all very tired school room scare.." Starfire looked over reason to reject with her mental script still rolling. "Rachel, if it will not be much troule for the driver?" The alien mom smiled back in a concealed - enough, estrangeded way. She had been a Titan longer than when Dick had left to head onto another battlefield.

"We could use the lift. Thanks Rache." Dick left the answer to settle as the deity in her human form smiled back in compliance. "Then I call shotgun!" Aiden burst out with the empath out of excuses for the boy to sit as a back -seat driver. She left a small whistle of a groan to simmer away into her 'masked sort of' calm. The kid had dibbs. The witch would have to see about the rest on their way to the other twin's bedside . Aiden brought himsef to hunch away from his parent's old acquaintance . The mysterious maiden had to stare out towards the driver anyway..the one that longed to gather the family's very strings of fate. ~And so, we meet.~The chilly air left the blonde to fidget all the way back to his mom and dad's complex.

The driver pulled into the lot where the teen and adults could part from one another's company. Astarte gave the excuse of her need to check 'the facilites'. His mother believed that meant rest area yet the two ...got things straightened out..Until Ami had to get the door.

She looked blue in the face with her karaoke mic in hand from pestering Anna to join in. Was she the only other inhabitant within the apartment?

"Amy, sweet heart." Kori tried to reason with the bright eyed , blue eyed , ten year old before-

"Ahh! Mamma! Dad! You brought ...who is she? I thought we were in trouble cause-

"No, Amelia, this...this is an old friend of Uncle Shoji's. You don't remember her since she was overseas when you were very small." Dick tried to give the youngest an explanation. "But...did you catch the person? Anna isn't ok! I'm worried...Big bro! Aiden...you need to-

She hadn't gotten the chance to speak up once Astarte's eyes held the little Grayson to still her words. "Shall you tell your child the rest? She seems to have something to get off of her chest." The chariot deity suggested as a half aware Amy nod silently, then went to go and tell her sister the news.

Raven passed by and tried to startle the goddess from her mind trickery. "No. This is a human household. Do not try to barge in and-

"I have only to gather what I'll be needing. The girl , the one cowering in her room is not as you see." Astarte eyed down the adults with a stare into there very fears. What was this spirit queen going to do?

Aiden burst forth to dash by the lady up towards the stairs. His sister was a twin! She didn't have a power like that! This was to-

The door to Anna's bedroom was ajar. Had she run off again? The girl had a fighting spirit and a guilt trip if that force from her bullying episode .. went public!...

"Ann! Stop freaking out. I'm right here ok? Those crazy people looking for us won't touch th-

"Bro...I'm...not myself..." She wrasped as if crying for hours. Aiden felt his energies dissipate as her teary disposition left him standing , staring blankly as if behind a solid glass mirror. "Annie...Please...don't leave. It's going to be...We'll use this." He stood taller and tapped the door to open it with a light push. "We can make that offer from Isis for us. Then we can save Ava and...we are twins. That's how we came to be this close. I know when you feel as crappy as I do. It's gotta be a thing...So at least try to let them fill us in. If we hold on too long to not doing anything, we won't ever see Ave again!" He hated saying that as if a prediction from the brother's own lips. He had no intention of giving the enemy the upper hand.

Anna looked up from her lump in the sheets with a heavy sniffle*. "Th- Then...y- you'll...w-w- ...e'll?" He nod to ease her pangs of guilt. "We can and I won't let go other either. So c'mon. The parents are talking down their own guest...she's got as many secrets as those Titans, just figure it's bad news.." Aiden thought about what it meant to be a hero. That they walked around in broad daylight...while nothing seemed out of place..a paradox to those simply reading fiction ; hoping reality would be shaken up like the tragic tales of some misc author.

"Yeah...I..think..-

The sound of a crying bird's shriek rattled all three youngster's eardrums as the two middle- aged twins fell to the floor . With a start, Anna braced herself to gasp back into her battered lungs. "Go!" The teen had no clue as his twin forced the blonde to flee the room. With a gasp of breath, Aiden dragged himself towards the stairwell to see if Ami was ..

Astarte and his family were facing a fire..no! A really bright bird!..one coming from his youngest's sibling's chest!

Aiden's tongue felt raw when he'd tried to call out. The bird's light dug into the teen's own hazel as an astral entity meant to awaken. The phoenix was divided. While the boy felt his entire skull rip away from the fabric of this farce, he'd saw...another in the silent realm of Etheral through that new vision. It was surely not home. Yet the halls were not many,the light had a presence here..as if a waking shadow from all sides!

/

~Welcome young prophecised.~The one before Aiden had a guise of some fairytale spirit. One that lived amid the clouds. Hakuro; as his age aparant to Richard's, smiled back from atop his throne. As a guide, his heart had not known of the chosen's child needing his ability. Was this legendary key what the prophecy had predicted?

~Who...who are you?~ The child was shocked. Understadable Hakuro felt, since this was a domain given by Aleiah's approaval.~I am not of your very spirit. Yet there is something only you must and will complete.~The older, teenage embodiment of the long haired Hakuro looked off towards the scattered emotions of his guest. Aiden frowned and tried to find a way out by seeking an opportune moment. His words seemed small, in whisper compared to the echo of voices from all corners of the void. ~Why did I come here? You won't tell me...but you know I have powers. Even I barely know what they're for!~ The boy exclaimed with his heart racing painfully . Not using your voice by way of mouth was through a speech to spirit world inhabitants know as ;the mind spoken language or , formerly the Ancient. ~You will not have to strive for an explanation. I will have this reality cleared from-

~No!~The boy started to stomp up towards the light eyed teen's seat. The blind sighted seer brought out his staff for extra precaution, yet was not quick enough. ~Stop !~ The child's speed had been heightened by an incredible relic. Hakuro blinked by the immense areas of doubt and even ..he had to topple this boy's resistance for now. It could lead to -

~Raah!~ The blonde's hair flared to a brightly lit gold , while his whole outline collectively gained that same aura in turn. The child had no idea what this meant once his hands held a very weighed- down item, before the striking attempt from the old Ethereal sent stars to scatter across Aiden's vision.

Aiden had no idea what was in his grip that blinded as well - with a reddening sting. A singed palm left the boy to only hold the...it looked as if the sun had spit up a blade, a sword encased in light!

~This!...Why am I holding this thing? Where did it come from?!~ The teen looked up to find the lightly clothed and older spirit in his sights. The boy had trouble balancing himself with the blade; nearly an entirely seperate entity. ~The casting! You will not be able to weild that relic as you are!~ The Ethereal son forced the blonde to stumble back and off guard , as the seer came from above fell fowards to knock the boy from his temporary 'hype.'

~Gah!~ Instead, the child used the heavy object to block the sorcerer's blow . ~Don't...come near me!~ The child warned with anxious movements and fearsome , darting eyes. The light tiles below the teen's back had gathered to crumble by the attack. With a final glance,the spirit donning light and a sense of knowing fell away as the teen blonde fell , down, down...until his cry left those hazel eyes to open wide.

~No...that..wasn't really...-

The feeling of a panic returned when the heavy object...seemed to cut off Aiden's gasp*.

It was there. A shining golden metal with the emblem of a beast. A dragon in golden plated armor. The child had no clue . Yet with a shift onto the floor, the blonde fell into a deep ounce of shock. ~Me...just like mom's friend said...what am I? What...happened to...ugh..~

The boy felt his body released to the temptation , to simple go slack by the spirit's wishes. "I'll..re..mem..ber.."

Aiden's plop onto the floor made the entire fear of Ava's safety come alive. Even during his unconscious moment , the child had to hope she was still holding on. A hero...what was a hero made of anyway?

/

The queen within her solid landscape between nightmare and fantasy laughed when she'd seen by foresight this temting an offering of a child . ~It..must be time!~ Her grin was wide as Roko's mischievious one. Legs covered by dreary robes of a dark sorceress swirled by her attempt to slip off and away. ~I have the answer!~ This joyful reunion of her beloved character made a dead man would once again force the deity of spirit to act. However the case, Lilith refused to hold off with her ploy . The dungeon had a second room and another as the passage narrowed to a slip inside of darkened walls. The old sector of her king's last keep lay untouchedd by time's tampering. The doting mother demoness felt enthralled by this worn replication of her old pupil's stronghold .~We had such fun did we not, my darling?~Those doe eyes brought trouble to stir wherever the lady turned her sights towards. In this case, an old alter lay beneath the floorboards of the decrepid castle. ~The book of dear prodigy's was tucked neatly before her side. The robes covered all secrets Lil preferred private.

The child Ava was still unconscious until her captor had gained more of her playing pieces . ~Oh! How they shunned you and I from that light!~ The succubus felt tormented even though her actions had caused 'Raku' to fall in the first place. She forced back a frown and then beamed , grateful that the meta - mortal Wilson had not been able to halt the devil woman's entrance- yes. She had widened that gap to enter inside the killer's hide away home. The fireplace had ben a message she had not expected . Whether envy or desire, Lil had developed a small ounce of jealousy towards the killer and his new contracted. For how long had the bratty aspect wrapped her ideals to strangle the owl's prey?-

~No matter my lord!~ The succubus lifted to see her beloved's face in that remaining portrait. ~We shall have you at full recovery...and with an heir...no lesss..~ The devilish laughter was a bit flighty of the demoness as her feet felt the cool stone upon her landing. ~ There was always a way.~She reminded the dead oil painting of those trials to drag out a perfect destination- one to battle onwards for , towards the one plane right after the Ethereal ...

~The universal realm! We only did concieve the reality of that sworn oath! All to find and to bind by it'scalling!~Lil could not stop . She felt lighter than the oxygen the few had had to breath in that lifetime. ~Could it not remain a promise? ~ Lilith was twisted to think the picture had words to wield. In death or into oblivion, the answer stood. ~Oh? You say to drag the Titan into this?...Is that so?~ Her ear held close to the faded smears , the empress laughed by those envisioned ends. ~He..your last fragment is split between three? How on earth!...You knew only your loyal queen could ever release those half bloods from their curses! My clever one! You are far wiser than -

The howl of a fierce, moaning* wind dragged the witch from her 'heart to heart' in a jolt of seconds. The air was thick as ice to the far north. Where no such life enough thrived but the bare , wild instincts of spirit- spirit knowing of her powers. Of Lilith's sheer want of a figurehead before herself!

~COME OUT!~ The evil sorceress shout amid the whipping shards of glass and rippling drapery. ~Here I am." The one to threaten the queen amid her unrequieted's chambers was the last being the sorceress would have believed could down her magics! ~Princess! Rather, the one inside those frigid features is not that, yet the chieftess. My dearest , Reia Wolfsmund.~

Again Ava had been overtaken by that atmosphereic absorbance. The one claiming to have bore the lavender eyed girl into this life! Beneath her faded understanding of the spirit's motives, Ava Marie felt..more in control. She knew this raven winged mistress would not be harmed by the foul temptress. Also she felt protected by that spreading band of dark feathers against her either sides. Ava decided to bide her time as a victim, newally had the upper hand todrive away the wraith in their path.

Lilith spoke to the sorceress Reia as if an old friend . Yet an impatient black widow only had competition and avarice to burn throughout her being. Lil watched the other bird woman's movements before responding.

~You..have a vessel? May I just say, your own flesh and blood has potential..have you even bonded with your own-

~Speak thy ills no longer harpy!~Reia's powerful strength emit from Ava's fists. Her eyes burned as a collective mix of lavender and ruby red. Though tinged more so as a captivating sight, not ever on par with soul stealers of their damned existence.

The red lipped queen cackled from her spot by the picture frame. The space warped to return the child and cast out devil to their original setting. Lest the daughter known as Reia figure where that destination had led...

~You cannot exist once the plane's tip has been set to it's madame's favour.~Lilith raised her palm to close the connection between the teen and her unknown, fleeing protector. ~Wake up , you have yet to see just the power you posses my child..~The smirking demoness swept the gothic style garbed, fifteen year old from her daze. The light headed princess blinked rapidly to recall...

With a cry out, the witch struck her spell straight across the girl's neckline. A small gemstone created with the same factors in place as the tainted Rokuro's spirit - though minor tweeks had been worked out to prevent an overload this time, had been left to seal within the girl's chest. Her words never came as the teen's voice grew thick with a toxic substance that she spat onto the crystalline tiles. "Ugh!" The initial scorn on the teenage daughter's face gave way to a feeling of ...was it fatigue?.. Why was her vomit tar coloured? What had the witch done to her ?!

~No...no!~ Ava coughed again and toppled helplessly from the demoness's grip. The harpy held back her victory just yet. The real fun would be that 'tweek' of the false gem's , partly arificial make- up. ~You are about to know just what it is such a naiive and sheltered brat should have never WISHED TO KNOW!~ The small prickle of a matchto her eyes ; eyes that had always seemed unliked by the teen's peers, her frustration to rip them out broke the girl's resolve - or rather, the resolve held back the fits to burrow back towards her chest instead. Once the child's bloodshot gaze had found Lilith's delighted ones, her full mortal wounds had re-opened. A new sort of memory awakened as the half bound in spirit heiress appeared in her garb of a heroine. Her newest aura had attracted the reincarnate who clung desperately for a way home! The lavender and black with silver had a maturity to it's sense of style...what Ava would have wished for...had she not decided to grab the dark magician's attention that rainy night!..

~Noo! Take me with youu!~ The rest had been a shadow to swallow the vision whole, while Ava floundered to find the other half of her unborn self. Another ; the teen's other double with icy eyeand pronged weapons by her belt...who..was that ...? That was not!-

~Seal away her memories!~ Ava heard the dark harpy's voice through her enchantment. A swirling sea of deception drove the girl to plummet deep within a void she had no choice but to cry out from. The body double of a monster had the eldest child as her replacement!...No wait! The double was her keeper now!

Ava's cries fade out as the new embodiment of the fifteen year old's own mortal self walked amid Lilith's realm. Lil had not only given this shadow copy the power to overshadow her pawn, it had also forced Reia to remain out of sight.

~You are?~ The damned mother of deceit quizzed the duplicate before her wormhole had been given a destination. ~I..." I am Anya Wolfsmund. On the earthen plane...mom and dad will know me as...Ava Marie Grayson." The laughter of Lilith now shown haughtily, to warp the fog surrounding the rift back down...to present day planet earth. The double ran her (Ava's) hand across her chest into an intricate pattern. Ava's old form without the assassin's gear as the spy's guise left the power drunken owl to love this plan even better than her last!

"Ready for the homecoming father?" Ava's copy grinned darkly as her descent back through the portal left the true Ava to wish herself completely out of everyone's minds. The witch had won the war, the battle however, had yet to be won by the chosen victor. With her meditative seating to an eerie perfection, the half Eternal born heiress called out . Knowing full well she had to try, all before her name were erased as.. a final goodbye.

/

Ami tried to coax her big bro to get it together when Anna's 'big bug' had only grown worse in afew days. Was this his fault that Anne had not gotten well? Aiden was close to his greatest defeat when a certain phone call left the man of the home; Richard Grayson, to dive in right after the first few rrings*. It was well after six as the click sounded on his end , while a connection fanned through the speaker piece. Richard let out a reply with shaking hands by the awaited tension. "Yes, Hello?-

The voice of an old ally after his response left the ex- Titan to still hisbeating heart. With another gasp in, the detective asked his old friend ..if she had been successful with any missing leads thus far. Raven had to cool her emotions from Richard's 'bond' that had never dissipated fully. She could hear his doubt,his frustrations and..worry for Ava when things seemed too bleak to handle all alone.

~Dick. Calm your thoughts and make sure not to let Aiden know I'm close .~ Richard signalled off to Kori who had immediately taken that response as an able wish of reassurance. "I will surely not fail you." The Tamaranean warrior flung herself to collect Ami and Aiden for an outing by their favorite spot. Though Ami still wanted that trip to the Amazon Caf , Starfire relented for her poor daughter ; seeing as the episode earlier on had ruined the gathering, or any chance for another until Ava had been brought home.

"Mom." Aiden nevously looked up to his rather tall parent with a frown. She felt his state a bit unsettling and knelt to see what he wished to demand this soon. Instead, it had been off topic. She had poor luck in distracting her children from things that didn't 'have something to do with them' . Her loose wordings and sayings made the Tamaran mother feel like a 'stick covered in mud' without a proper paddle through the hazardous swamp. "Is..dad ok?" Aiden asked finally , once she had decided to walk in another direction , to steer her fourteen year - old son from his father's telephone discussion. "Your father..." Kori tried to devise a new plan as the hall led to the front door, where Ami had grabbed an umbrella just in case of a quick sprinkle. "Weather calls for rain Amy? Are you certain a meteoroloist is not in the 'cards' for my little scientist?" Starfire smiled kindly to her inquisitive child, then saw the girl return her glance as a sullen whimper. "B..But! Ama..ter..a..suu...Was...the..sniff!*...I like s..sci..scieence!" Her eyes watered under the impression that her mother did not wish to understand. Amaterasu was a natural light in her mind and body now. The character called Sara Santiago had not told anyone who she really was. Her mom had refused to disclose how in danger she and her siblings were right now!

"You do though Ami!" Aiden exclaimed to try and add his part. She shook her head and sniffled some more. "Then..." The blonde dug into his memory bank to recall the real ten year old's passion. "You said she gave you a way..to like it even more than you already do! Yeah! You always liked science , no one told you to try to! " He put in with the utmost care for her feelings. "So, if you wanna have a great career, go do it! You can be a ..what was that thing you wanted to study ?-

"Field biology! I love the great outdoors- Mama! I just thought about what I want for my birthday!" The pig tailed youngster smiled with a laugh as Aiden had hoped . What had that even been brought up? Amelia had already explained ...was it Astarte of Ava's powers changing her emotional state?

The boy sweat silently under his collar. Dodging the door to go back towards the den before his mom had had a chance to open it, the blonde blurt out something that also caused Richard in the next room to freeze.

"I..I want to stay here with Anna! I don't want her to be alone! Dad..dad has his work so I would be a better choice." The slightly undone Kori felt her eyes widen. Yet Dick had to create this distraction with his love's worries this frazzled! Raven would not be...

"No, I ..I must have your father here to watch Anna only." She shook her head in disagreement. "I am most sorry sweetie. There will be time to-

Aiden flushed up and saw the horrified eyes of his blue eyed sister . She had not even guessed why her brother had refused to follow suit. "So...you didn't mean any of that nice stuff you said?" Amelia wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her sleeve. Kori had no way of grabbing the boy's attention as he was. "Mom. Anna needs me. I..don't think she's sick. I think something else is hurting her! Like her hair changing or ..her!-

"I know you are terribly concerned for your sister, but there are things..you cannot simply fix alone." Richard had gotten off of the phone to step through the hallway. The hazel eyed child were nearing rejection by authority figures he trusted to keep ...his family safe from harm... "That, and Miss Roth found a new lead." The blonde blinked up to his relieved - as much - dad. Nightwing could finally apologize to his fullest for letting Ava down. Although Anna's reaction was not explained to his middle child, the adults had found the burried reason below piles of hidden agendas. "Ave...they found where she!...Then...can I go?" The boy shocked his mother further to try and protest, yet Amy stood tall amid the disputes. "Mama! Dad! You should at least let us know that big sis is ok! We are family, so that means you can't leave us yet- before letting us all know if we should do our part." That worldly manner of advice had Richard gaping, Kori stuttering and Aiden smiling with a great big thank you hug. "Rachel is in Jump City right?" The dumbfounded parents nod to one another, then to their two wide - awake children. "But then..who is gonna watch Annie?" The boy saw his sister's question as also a part of his own fears. "Should we not ask ...?" Starfire left cues for her husband only to know from their days as around - the - clock - Titans. The oldest male in the room seethed - then stopped rubbing the back of his neck. Shoji was that unorganized. It seemed to the cop over time had the cat's habits absorbed, as well as ways of falling back from tough situations in use. And here Dick had thought Bruce's old habits were not so uncommon!

He left the cordless to confront his eager child. Second only to his twin in bed upstairs, the boy had to trust his father's words again. Right now was just as crucial a time. Later in that time frame, Shoji had blurt out an old secret that the vigilante had never believed certain. Takahara had been a father who'd abandoned his rights after the daughter of his vessel had gone solo. The supposed mother; had been the long since banished Veronica Bethel. Otherwise remembered as Bethel Ferguson. Still Richard had no intention of simply not being a part of their lives. Work would always be hectic; as a disfunction that the hero wanted to prove was more than a long term career away as the bat's first ward. Here now, the ex- Titan father had to do the right thing. He took in a breath and began a taboo tale that would have the Celestial troops at his doorstep. He had to describe and explain the history with Astarte, and the Titans' experience in that spirit dimension.

/

Back at the summit of one of those spirit realms apart, Wiz Greg had gathered far too much information to bare by Priscilla's genuine ability to read the tides. ~You then...the boy is going to require a scout?~ Greg gaped with words by the tip of his tongue. She still overpowered his ability to continue. DearHeart had pulled the light sorcerer away from his temporary comrades, while the intermission of that war council fired away new discussions . Ones concerning earth and spirit alike!

~Your new..team is very ...~ She had nothing to described of the Lynx deity on cloud nine and her posse*. ~They are not neccessarily to this cause. It is to find how to ..discern the second possessor within Princess JinMae.~Greg explained with a sweating brow. She apologized and replied with an unsure expression. ~Your comrade housed by Vervakumu on earth?~ The sorcerer blinked around the hall where, it seemed Shoji had not appeared with Kayumon. ~Those two are not to be left unguarded as well .~ The wizard grit his teeth and replied curtly. ~Yes, they can be as clever as their fox relatives. Though the matter concerning the phoenix-

Greg nod quickly to interject. ~Of course! As Nina has one southwards to collect ; Old Kaien from his massive expendeture in ...Are you certain that the child carries that ability? ~ Greg wanted her to say no. That the Grayson boy might not have to face his demons , let alone the officials of space time! Many unseen were creatures of tradition. The teen is a modern day dweller of human mortality. Those spirit would treat him as an inexcusable mistake..

~ Spirit hold grudges as humans.~The woody, elven maiden pushed back green, wavy tresses from her face. The falling locks looked as earthen as her coming to this underworld sanction. ~Though that dragon holds only his desire to change and transform as a trickster. Misery will follow if he so climbs high enough to discover that oath taken..~ Greg's eyes grew slowly wider. Priscilla could really see right the old magician. Heart and all.

~Then let us clear up his father's sentence, so that perhaps no one will lose to such convictions-

~Then what of fantasy via the boy's reality?~ The Lynx had her long pipe drawn back to add. Priscilla had no intention if the toxins held halucigenic to sit around and breathe easy. ~Do not draw your pact from my old friend's uncertainty.~ The woodland priestess requested of the flowery eastern spirit . ~I would think nothing more than to aid this...the Phoenix and I are well aquainted. All since the old world Sphinx is close to my rites you see.~ Greggory looked to the closed off expression of the appealing tigress. ~Then give all you can to the council. Lest they release our chosen from their demise.~ The maiden in her drooping robes of violet smiled by her sweetest reply. ~The children are in our care. Might I call you Greggie, if you should gain..one of my true names?~Greg enjoyed a good gamble. The sorcerer seemed cocky in his reply to agree to. the Lynx's bribe. A response that he might rein in the deity to keep her grounded if he held back her word...

/

~Your name?~ Greg had been able to play along even after bidding Dearheart 'good luck'. The Lynx maiden nod and puffed one last cloud. ~My title as an being an aid to your 'chosen' , is ...~

~ Seo- Hyeon Min, though just call me by Min if that is too much to speak so freely?~ Readily the wizard thanked the new fighter with a nod. ~It will be a pleasure working with JinMae's protector..Minnie!~

A 'victory' grin from under that cowled expression left the sorcerer oddly content. What was to happen to the soothsaying cat o' nine lives? Greg shrugged off that ugly thought to return to hearings over the owl Lilith.

~It would take our entire destined bunch to see to the queen's plans .~ The sorcerer sighed and head to his spot behind the solid steel once more. he would not stop. Not being able to age meant the Digitalis descendant could still multi task to his heart's content.

By the keep's iron gates they walked to lead up to the exit. Before Greg had been able to walk an inch closer, a voice from those window ledges ; one at a time as she dashed to keep up, was the future head of the Eternal world council. Alue had grown out her strands to fling in front of her magenta eyes. She bid her heroes the best from that tower. All alone as her comfort fell into the hands of a fading Lord Destiny and aging Dreamwake within those same walls.

Greg waved along with his companions to the brilliant madame as her shining smile finally broke the daze of twighlight into starlight. Off to the Sky Villa the group traveled just as the last of nightfall had breached the hints of dying blue, gold, red, and violet. The light sorcerer let his hat fall to cover those aging orbs . Bags under his delicate areas of foresight made the wizard hope that Tsukiyume and his old comrades had fared well. Better than he as the midnight train flew out into the distance.

/

Back even further underneath the street scene of London's rainy season, was Cecilia . She had given up her own will to act for the council of her mother's line- even while her mum had very well forbidden any of it!

However that reason, the blonde diva coud not still her reaction towards needing to play the part. She'd felt this raging turmoil after Alicia's passing. Though in all forgetting about the younger blonde's promise to return by reincarnation. The sister was torn for so very long,that her views of a new Daia..had become a thorn - one Cici was unable to tug loose in so many months after...It grew, and grew still as the dancing queen realized before she'd known...to give up. Alicia was going to leave her sister. Unless of course, Cecilia Crescendo Daia stole a golden moment to gain Catherine's approaval to take her younger sibling's position with the lowly council. Catalina immediately refused the request. Which...as Cici had recalled became a debate within moments of a..cool down..

The darkly clad lady sniffed with her ringlets all in a tizzy. The wide hood of her brothers and sisters' ranking flew up overhead the blonde's face. "This will not leave me one hour left to discover..." She whispered past the chill of that rainy , underground evening. "Where exactly you have been reborn to...my sister.."

She dove through the tunnel to find her sacred space..a bit humid - as if fog had turned to steam by a poor call of the alter -

A scream emit from down one of those tunnels as the lady jumped back in sheer shock. Was an unwanted guest summoned by a bloody novice? "Hello?" The Lady Daia called aloud towards the dank, tunnel passageway . "Is there some trouble ? I have come to assist if neccessary-

A gasp left the miss to turn slowly towards the scene. A summon had not gone awry, yet an intrusion from an outer dimension had left her council folk devastated! She herself had trouble gulping life back into her lungs!

The blood spilt was fresh as open wounds as unprepared cultists whimpered in pain. The nightmare...was a killer now let in...to..!-

"Hello!?" The lady flustered and tried to call out for help, for someone else still unaffected by the attacker. "Someone!?" The girl rushed with her boots a clunk* clunk * against the stone beneath them. She started to panic as her words held no promise. With a kick into her insecure state of mind, Cici brought back a hint of confidence to stagger towards an exit. Towards safety and aid for any survivors.

To her next surprise,.another had lived. Rather, she could have sworn the one by the alter; her hands on her knees as if..dreaming with eyes open?..

"Oh!" The light haired character resembled an...interesting teenage in black, violet and white. Her hair was silver with some whisps a shade of lavender. The girl's eyes were also lavender. Yet why had Cecilia.. a strange attraction to this child's ...!

"You...do know who I am? Right auntie?" The girl coyly looked up and hopped off of the high seat. Why was...

"You...then you!-

The girl's breath shown as a cool and icy miasma. Something from her lips that left the cloaked diva to stand back. The one responsible...was this child?

"I'm hoping...it'd not be too much trouble? Would you help...me ...find my parents?" The fifteen year old in sheep's clothing could not fool the enchantress as her lone weapon cast the child to evade a shock of stray lightening. Ron had not been far off, as his sizzling dog form curved around the sorceress Crescendo to protect what she could barely pin down. "You are not as you appear." The male blonde state this plainly for the imposter to reveal it's true nature. "We shant' have you run amuck above this sanction- Brother of the Western Reign! Light the air !" She commanded the dog in this form as to protect her council's sacred law..even if her true face was shown in the process.

The girl swhished* into a whirlwind of icy shards, until the dress and polish of an assassin left the dangerous killer to raise her blade. "Make me see!" The child was much different than the one before Cecilia moments ago. Her spiky pleats of the dress she wore were just as out of a poorly written comic! One pig tail had become two twin parts with sharpened eyes that dug past Cecilia's canine companion's fur coat. Her voice left the daughter still. Then it hit the blonde without warning by the way Ronald saw the dear...She was an ally?...

"State why you have come!?" The princess forced out her words as a lighting fixture strung up to coil the impossile -to - pin - blizzard bound , mercenary. "I am! Anya! You cannot compare my deception to yours!" The girl grinned evily with a set of pointed teeth. Though just an illusion , Ronald did not dare budge from the heiress's side. "Let me pass! I will have my grand entrance!" The girl's snowy blades were covered over in ice, sleet; a hardness that encased the pair to burst*! A new set of twin ,three pronged blades, emerged with Anya's speed nearly besting Ron's beastly guise!

"Hyaah!" The teen let her grip tighten to ram the dog into a pillar within the sanctum. Cecilia blast out her energies to weave about the child's throat. ~Just to stall...this would only~

"What are you waiting for?!" Ronald left the mutt self behind as his elemental immortal guise peeked past . The cough of the dog had been certain. Yet Cici remembered why the ally was ...there had to be reason! She could not kill!-

"You wait too long auntie! I want my way in!" The lavender eyed daemoness's gaze turned pink tinged red. As a certain ...priestess!

"Ava! That is who you are! I would never have..ugh...guessed..." Ronald woke himself with a shake from the seeping miasma . "Ci! That's her! The one everyone's been!-

The guardian's words went silent as the council's princess turned to see what had leached itself to her ...

"Lothos..." The blonde Daia's words shook as the bleeding neckline of her comrade threatened to stir old habits...ones of a dangerous enchantress...

"Ah! Little..sister to your mama's order, how have you been fairing as a dying art?" The dreaded vamp cackled while the priestess covered her ears to the taunts. Then..it was brainwashing! This girl was not Ava..how ..or who was she?

Lothos dropped the shaken Ron to the floor with a shove. His appetite craved young blood. Though the daughter of Catalina was off limits ..

"Take her." The vampiric ghoul spoke directly to his yawning trainee of the mistress's . "Wah! Wait! You are...what have you done to Gra-

"You...yes..the girl daemon whom was as Lilith's. I do think you will be of...service.." The vamp rubbed his chin, then stopped to snap his fingers for the killer to halt. "You, still have my lord's affliction?" The darkly clad demon had not aged. Forever would he live to reap her courage bare. "No..! I...I no longer!-

"Lies princess!" The demonic soul stealer tutted* with a chuckle. He was moving too close. "That eye..still has a crease...I should mend it for you..For what of a gentleman would I be, to not aid a royal member...of the one to scorn his rites!" The devilish creature held out his palm. Cici felt her one eye full force into that terrible migraine. The council had issued it cured..why was she still suffering?

A wail left the diva to return with her emotions shattered. All as her head rose, her grin widened as an old foe's resuurection left the daughter forever trapped inside her failures. Delusion had sen the princess to be the new sleeping beauty. "My my! The widow has craved far more than a contract! What will be next on your...small detour?" The vixen black widow had not been crushed. Cecilia had been left the enitity's soul if her time as a candidate, someday went awry. Cecilia's own reality left the sister of Crescendo lineage, mountinous impossibilities in which she craved her dear sibling's presence. ~You could always find a way...Alicia..I am.. sorry!...~

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have an old couple of vigilante and demi- god to bother." The curious, falsified Ava Marie returned without her shards of ice to aid . She smoothed over her gothic garb and looked back to the high alter of her entrance into the earthen bounds. The sorceress of the Widow's mark, Lord Lothos, as well as her dear Mistress Lil..had more to sniff out. Including an obnoxious baby brother . " A hero huh? " The girl muttered with a snort under her chin, away from the two other members of her troupe. "You have no clue what I'm capable of...stupid chosen."

/

One more page and that would make 26..according to the word processor. Anyway! The state of Aiden's world is slowly changing away from his expectations for a normal life. His father and mother are hiding just why Astarte and their 'close' friend Rachel Roth are not to be tested. Aiden ends up fighting the revived Regis. Though his encounter with Deathstroke is cut short just in time to leave with his father's squad. Anna has no clue why her connection to Aiden is so different than as regular teens in the past. Why Amelia knows a good deal about deity and happeningswhile she has less to say while out sick. Ava has been overtaken by a mirror image imposter, implanted into her heart by Lilith's dark arts. Rokuro in the 'To the Future' arc had the witch owl do the same to his reborn firm,though since it was tainted beyond saving, she had his siffering until the final battle. Hakuro was given a portionof a closed off world to govern by his Lady 'Time's Daughter ' or as we'll keep it, A. The other arc An Eternal Tommorow gives her position and title, while To the Future gives what connection Hakuro had to the Queen of all space time by Ethereal dominion.

The witch Lil is speaking of breaching an even greater passage known as the 'Universal realm or void.' In order to do so, Aiden has to become her's so that his power will be of use to her conquest by absorption. As well as to fillthe shoes of Rokuro to hand over to Lord Roku...getting the chills plot! Gah!...Ava has magic from her mother Reia's linethat might foresee far move than Lilth does now. To drag out the phoenix's soldier and chosen; The dragon of the golden dawn- (Aiden now has the blade described by Isis to reach the entity Lilith is after.) Slade has to drag along Roko who is doubting her loyalty with Roku. Both her lackey, as well as the ridged harpy, want the powerful animosity the daemon self (An aspect of a nearly merged state of Raku and Rokuro Ainsley), to fuel their fires of vengence . She still has an idea that being used for your power will eventually end in a terrible conclusion, thus a loss of drive to no longer realize that once- goal.. Yet under a translated term of speaking; Roko is as Loco as her free falls will take her. That being said, the rest of the prophecy has yet to elect a villain. As well as our budding heroes from the new gen! Look foward! Chapter five will be just as packed as the arc to return! Stay curious.~


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part Two- New Generations; Chapter 5: Amid Raging Fires; Never Knew Him Well; Second Thoughts- Pointed Objects- A Destiny- Irrefutable.

Not going to bother with a recap today! On with the arc!

Aiden held himself up well during school hours. Even as the construction of the falculty hall ..after the encounter of a terrible sight , the boy had to sigh in his seat with a pensive gaze past his english teacher's furrowed..disapproaval.

"Aiden Grayson, come see me after class." She dart back over to her board while the teen's eyes hadn't had a chance to meet that stare- unless it were from other classmates in the room. The few he trusted; the now crew- kept Toby; or the sassy sniff of an uninterested Lisa, were not on terrible terms...yet the estranged happenings had severed Toby to speak out less . Even if he and Aiden had been inseperable before. The witch must have done some damage as the boy tilted his head towards the sunshine past those dark storm clouds. A new day, a new answer. Aiden had learned to tolerate Amelia as she had ..somehow grown into further awareness over her ability to see past the adult's half -spoken answers.

He also saw how the family 's best doctor had given the Graysons note that Anna might not fare well, unless supervised by specialists in his facility down in San Diego. Kori immediately sent the crook packing. Shoji had shown up two days later; seeing as Dick could only wait for Isis, Raven, Astarte , and Kaien's coordinates of that other holding cell for so long without asking for an hour to himself. The blonde wondered just as Takahara had entered inside of their home that day what this slick haired business man had forced his parents not to spill. In a way, the boy felt the brash and uncomfortable methods of the conglomerant were not all in the family's best interests at heart.

Shoji had taken one look at Amy before actually seeing himself to Anna's bedside. But there were a lot of secrets the scientific 'scoper' had stashed away within the big briefcase he never let anyone close to. A friend? The teen snort as his things were collected after the little reprimand from Mrs. Sinclair - and send off with more homework.

It was about his lack of concentration after all the lecturing and nods had ended.

Aiden frowned, then went to his locker before the bell. "It's time to talk." The face behind the door to the anxious blonde's locker was Lisa's. She looked to his hazel expression without budging. He didn't want her pity though. Her cousin Laura had been related to the History buff that attacked...-

"Don't have anything to tell you. Mind if you move?" Her demanded with a cold sense of angst between clenched teeth. She shook a bit, then held firm as her hand came to grip the blonde fourteen year old's own, with a swipe fowards for oh- so lucky, Aiden's wrist. "It's about your sister! I can't stay quiet!" The teen recalled the fifteen year old's mention. Ava had been in Lisa's cousin Laura's classes. They were tight...now, a bit set apart strand by strand.

"You know something." ~She has a theory..great..!~ Aiden groaned with tired eyes and forced out another 'no' before she rebuked to that too. "Just c'mon. I have someone for -

"No!" Aiden shout as loudly as his lungs could breathe in seconds. The firey scalp felt ready to set off a collision, no,chain reaction! Yet they were still in the middle school halls ...and he-

"I won't stay quiet. " The girl let go of Aiden's wrist and crossed her arms over her punk tee covered chest. She wore that white studded jacket over top the rest while passionately speaking her mind . "I came here to help." The boy blinked still in a starry - eyed daze. "W..Why bother?" Her snapped suddenly with his pack and extra work in tow. With a slam his locker was shut with everything the teen needed taken out. "I don't want you to get ...you should talk to my-

"It's not about her!" The girl was flustered as she again pulled the eighth grader to her side. This time the kid had to know. "Don't go home alone. You're not safe here. I am certain this is her work. So listen to me, let us help-

"Dah!" The boy brushed her long warning away with his eyes in need of a bit of some shut-eye. "I'm gone, you can't threaten me just because you know my sister. Go home yourself!"

The brunette reached out ,the plan here was to stop the grave happening before..why was he such a kid! Ava was a darn ...ugh!

"Fine! Then you'll hurt your sister even more if you don't listen!" That set the boy's eyes to ignite only for his foe to see. The teens around the hall had only seen an angst filled glare. "Stop this...don't run away from who you...Aiden!"

The boy bolt , passing bus after yellow bus in a blur to shut away the fire. The only thing that did enough to dim his hurt was to cry. The tears felt less natural as the rain started up..just like that night without Ava..

He looked up into the grey as the droplets encased the blonde's belongings. He shouted to the thunder that ..was closer than his eyes could scan for!

~Incoming!~ The largest lightening strike had a voice..why could Aiden hear a voice?! With a dash after the odd meteor on a collision for the walk- way of a city park; nearby the Grayson's household, Aiden's feet had him leap up unexpectedly. He had no idea why ..but the jolt of that falling star didn't inflict any injuries. It was warm as the sun as..the boy saw. A creature with a body of a fox- the embodiment ...of lightening and...yellow..tawny, eyes? What was this thing?!

~You...caught my landing?..heh..?~ The creature chuckled with it's canines slightly exposed. Aiden shook , then dropped the critter which forced itself to rise with no help from the kid's small scream. Battered by something other than the dog's fall, the teen almost felt sorry for the fox ..that had dropped into the local park! "W-Who are you? You..you fell!-

~No time to ask questions..cough!*..You have gotta flee this area, pronto. Kid! Wh- don't head in that!-

The flickering fox saw the creeper Lothos before blinking twice from his landing spot. This was a definite 'bonk off the cloud' from brother Kayu. The kid was in danger!

"Ah, such a dreary day..you have no shade to keep you dry , boy. " He was not as the freak Aiden had met during his school's threat. This was similar...yet he..looked out of a horror novel! A real count from the country side!

"I do surprise? No? Then hand over that cute , little animal by your side? The doggie is also not trusting of ..others. Will you go bring it to me?-

The fox spit sparks as he barked out. ~Kid! Don't let that monster trick you! He's half a vamp ! Don't look into his!-

The canine flew off after a stray objct had nearly grazed his flank. Lothos acted as if no one had done a thing, while the teen continued to rebel. Though..his legs would not move as before! Then the child recalled that glare...Ava..he knew!

"You very well look..as if I know a friend of yours." His accent had deepened over the ages. The role was only forced out when the red reaper played 'Count' on nights like these.

"You...you took my sister..You helped Crowley hurt her!" The boy's eyes let off more than a glow as the blade in it's lesser form emerged from thin air.

The lightening mutt Ron frowned, feeling the kid would be outdone. A stray bolt of storm enducing justice let the fox power up to fling the projectile shuriken back towards it's attacker. His whole form reformed to stand as the Sky's last guardian of the Celestial world. "You might want to fall back now Lothos." The staff of a powerful fighter swung out to distract the devil from his prey. "Ahh! You are never one to lie I do hope, Celestial hound." The dark shroud that was the vamp dissipated amid the fog surrounding the city's somber blue. "You could have lost your..are you ok ? Sorry! My name is Ronald ; call me Ron if that's ok- but there is a lot you still-

"What...are you?" The boy had gone into an overload as the blade zzapped his resistance to a fiercely , blurred destortion. " ..pi..ire...Wh..Ava!" He startled the dog who had switched to a golden lab by way of morphing as a cloud. "~You..should head back. I'll trot along but..for the reccord; safety in numbers ya know?~ The lab huffed it's reply without way of mouth. That actually calmed the boy's blistering orbs just by speaking telepathically to..a dog..gie..

"You..who are..you and why..did you protect me?" Aiden didn't bother with keeping the question mute for now. His head buzzed with so many about the cloaked, red haired creature! One that looked more and more like the creep who had stolen Ava from under his dad's and sister Anna's noses.

~I watch out for people. I am what humans here and around , call a Guardian spirit.~ The teen didn't like that walking with a canine from the skies was still a way to seize conversing over this...Lothos character.

"Why do you know that ..were you stalking me?" The boy stopped to look down with fists held shaking by his sides. Ron sighed internally over what Kaien and Bao Shi had instructed. ~He has to cool down eventually . Calm down...don't overload ..This will be a mess for my cousin Shoji..ugh..~

The dog wagged it's tail to start over. ~Guardian spirits can only hold forms like this one with enough energy to transmit a ..sort of filter. Say if you wanted to clean out your fish tank . Or a cat's ..well..I had an affiction that left me in dire need of such an element as lightening from you skyline.~ The pooch walked ahead once the cross had let others to pass the road. "So..another sky? Was it another world? Magic?-

The fox pretended not to laugh by the cute display of curiousity this fellow had in him. ~On earth.~The doggie replied with a whoof*. ~In a city known as London. My partners and comrades had a battle against that crooked vampire. When I had said half of by the way, I'd meant nothing else.~ The boy gave a perplexed frown and creased brows lowered in confusion. "Then you ended up with..a dead batttery?-

The fox stood agape . It was not wit, nor an insult..yet he had better have been right that the elemental mutt had refueled in time to meet Kay!

~Yes..something like it...oh yeh! I must ave' not asked what your name is kiddo? I'm Ronald and...in retrospect you may meet my kind again- not the vamp! He's an enemy of my comrades an I. We were after the head of their sect..I mean their group back in England.~ The boy nod his approaval. "I see..then one last question before you let me go home." The child saw the pup cock his head in question. ~Alright I suppose What do you wish to seek?~

The teen took a deep breath. If this didn't work, then his life had taken more of a turn than believed by that prediction. "Then answer me . You know about the vampire ; you then also might know about a kid a year older ..that he took from my mom and dad...my family..You saw my power!-

~I did and I may, though ou look exhausted enough to impersonate a zombie! All set! Now ask no more, I am on your side . Like I did mention." Aiden walked ahead to find his complex in plain sight . Had the dog, as that bleach blonde spirit pushed him ? Why was he left without the truth..again!

"Then tell me! You know who I am! -

Aiden forced his voice to echo inside the dense after- shower fog. The rain had left puddles knee deep across the walk in their wake. "I'll keep vigilant, as you must Little Spark." The nick name was bad enough until the mist started to shift back towards a clearer evening- evening?

"Mom's gonna shoot me out that window just like Doc Hannely...I ll try to...think it is still safe.." The boy gulped, clutched his workbooks tightly, then dashed up to the entrance where the elevator still looked-

"Aiden." The teen hadn't know of the clown Takahara still being in California. The dark eyed elder looked with crossed arms out towards the boy; who's actions had been predominantly , caught in the open.

The elevator was not packed thankfully so neither boy nor incog Guardian had to stand close together Apart was fine for the pouting fourteen year old trying to avoid the man's words - anything to be on the kid's good side. Aiden was more stubborn than Richard had ever been with the cat's disposition as a con in human form. He attempted to simply pluck a stray golden haor from the boy's t - shirt as the thread..did not match the red in Aiden's.. ~Ron's been holding out on us, I hope you'll let me make a request..~ The telepathy shocked the blonde to see the dodging business man crack a smile so sneakily . Just to outwit the kid in his path. Aiden felt unwell to be in the same building as the crafty , ebony , corporate elitist.

"You know?" Aiden whispered with a look to his right , so his lips were visible to the stranger. The dog nod this answer to make the blonde turn away , afraid to say another word. Shoji realized the kid was coy around strangers. Yet he wondered how cousin Ronald had coaxed the kid to walk home! In the rain? That souded fishy for the dark arts elemental son and warrior exiled prince . The redetermining factor had been washed away after Sayu had apparently been stripped of her magic and rank. Ron had gone off a ways to realize he'd been brainwashed. Poor pal. Vee and Kay on the other hand had looked into the Black Widow covenant. As a spider's messenger, the crook was brillint with camoflaugue.

Now right in front of the male business owner and scientist was the alter ego of Nightwing's child- fourteen year old Aiden acting as if things were private. That made the dog worry for the boy. He had been responsible along the years for sticking with Dick and Kori. Just as the old oaf Veravakumu had sworn he'd undertake for the chosen' future.

The teen still thought Takahara a bit off. The ally cloaked in mystery from an old comic. That was no laughing matter however. Shoji cleared his throat just as the elevator had hit their stop. "You first." Aiden point foir the dog to go ahead, to keep an eye on his destination. "Sure..just try to keep up." The cat joked with a playful smirk while hanging tightly to his leather briefcase. The blonde's eyes never lifted from their trek to the right hall. Thankfully, Shoji had his steps light. The kid had to be careful not to trip over his own two in the process.

"We..I guess here right?" Takahara rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. The boy crossed his arms, still a frown on his youthful face with a stern expression. ~He wants to see if I own a key? Oh wait. Nope, he wants to know why this is my location now. Yikes..~ Shoji sighed and let his arm fall languidly before the blonde had to shove by to ring the bell. The one to answer was Aiden's mother Kori. She took the response well before Aiden brought her away to list his complaints. As the sensitive mom she had built herself into, the alien Gnorfka listened with eyes fixed onto her son's discontent.

"Why. Is. ?" Aiden breathed with multiple pauses between his sentence. "Honey..please calm down now and try to breathe most deeply before explaining." Starfire directed in a soft yet firm voice. Aiden felt compelled to listen close to those tones. With an inhale of clear air, he tried again. His words almost left the Tamaranean flabbergasted by the details enclosed with the speech.

"Shoji..mom, how do you and dad know Mr. Takahara? He's not...he had me all figured out before I could tell my parents what even happened..the storm ...and...there was a big ball of lightening- I saved the guy..umm..I think he called himself Ron or something? But get this!I think I know who the guys who took Ava were! Then maybe you can ask the Titans for help! I have some answers but...please don't let-

"Aiden?" The door clicked shut as another resident had enterehe home ; this one was someone the boy trusted , while had expected no less an arrival.

"Dick! I am most grateful your working commander and chief allowed for you to 'come off' early!" Starfire still had a clenched set of fingers around her young son. Richard smiled back by the warm welcome. "I did get off , but if they phone me for a case, then we'll be in hot water...Takahara? What brings you to our happy abode ? Is business slow as usual in Shinjuku?" The jest had the witty cat chuckle a response. "Yes, no waking moment do I even ask if science is a page turner - at least we have a good staff to boost the newest labels ahead of there times. I brought something for Anna by the way. Unlike Wayne's business, we also have a holistics department. No capsules-

"Unless it's a time capsule?" Starfire butt in with a laugh. The two older men only chuckled to continue chatting in a separate room. Aiden snuck away to talk to Anna in private. Hoping for her to be well was useless. She was losing time with this mysterious illness . Amy joined the teen by her big sister's side once she had skipped by the hall before supper. Kori still had to witness Takahara's prepping in the kitchen. Ami hinted this to her brother; thinking maybe there was more to learn by eavesdropping on the adults. The two said goodnight to the depleated red headed sibling , then went to put Amelia's plan into action.

On the park walkway , hidden behind a few feet of greenery, was Lothos licking his wounds with a scowl on his partner's face. The mirror image Ava Marie had thrown that star as if it were right out of a blockbuster film. Fantasy was key towards luring out a greater delusion from the target's fragile psyche.

The light haired dear looked up to her elder with a scoff. The plan had gone off the mark for the vamp and his newly enlisted company. She polished her twin forked blades with a sniff as the soul stealer demon lord thought about what their next plan of attack might be. Or where.

"Finding the brat is no joke. Lil had me to believe a hunt for this chid might be fun...but he's being guarded by elemental ruffians!" The girl crossed her arms and huffed to her mate. The olden day vamp grumbled with a slight nod. ~ Lily knew of the child's powers; that we might have fared well against them as unpolished right now they remain. Yet the dog of sky lords?~ The demon grunt that last part out with clenched fists. "Have you no intention of bringing down the mutts?" The teen cocked her head to the side with a curious glance. The red haired soul stealer blinked with a shake of his head.

~Nay, you have it wrong there. The relative canines are on par with every tier of the spirit world factions. They would eventually rule those directions if so they chose such a path. Tearing them apart as with Sayu...was unexpected luck. Yet it was risky. Lady Lilith had not recalled implanting the souless , leaching, spider inside of the fox mother's mind. You know not of this tale, so just pin down one thing for me.~ The foul grin of the plotting trickster left the doppleganger girl to know her next move with a smirk.

~Take the boy's trust and lead him astray with that hope in his sister's return. Then you might see just how blind those guardian become when not all acting as one .~

The two dark spirit separated towards the inner city limits. What would Ava do about the dogs? She had to make for certain that the clutzy canines could not feel her presence , especially as a fake.

"My brother ..hmm..I do hope you haven't forgotten all about leaving me in that dark , dark world...you useless hero!" With a laugh the teen flung herself to re-adjust untill well after -

Her scopes saw another figure saunter into the dining room. By his aura this masked, Anya knew that her imposing watchdog had a secret beneath that stuffy attire. "And I intend to expose who you really are...mutt of hades.."

Getting herself to bunk down by a rooftop not far from the complex, Anya waited for her grand moment to take hold of their lives . Just without the stagnant apology by Ava's adoptive parent. Even if she had to wait , it was Saturday the next day after this rainy Friday night. Time was not an option to fret over. Stealth however was everything as the air grew thick and dense with a cool breeze. Anya had her eye on the queen's new subject. While the rain let up to an array of twinkling stars up on high.

The meal had been pretty different from Kori's skills with a skillet; or Richard Grayson's grilling prowess. Shoji was a culinary artist with great detail left to send your critcisms packing. Starfire's attitude at first was that she had wished to 'cook off ' with the pro sometime. The cat had not reject that offer in the least . Flattery was fine, yet two members of the 'happy home' were not as they could have been.

"I did whip up some soup from my country's cuisine for Anna's good health. She should at least see that things are in far the illness is not a contaigious one. Yet keep an eye out for symptoms such as chest complaints. That actually would indicate her virus being flushed out. I hope you kids enjoyed Sukiyaki for the first time. Amy's not a bad suex chef herself. You made my flips look second best next to the broiling basics! Think that might be years off? I don't think you'd give up your venture with enviro- sciences though-

Aiden saw Ami try to hold her best face before he'd seen where their guest had pushed his luck with the comment. The blonde stood from his seat to look the con man in the eye. His sister wasn't a kidder. She needed space. Period. "Ami's really sensitive about her hobby. Don't bring it up again, please-

"Aiden! That is no way to speak to our guest! I am most sorry for your concern, though -

"Then talk. We heard what he's here to tell our parents- even when the topic involved their kids!"

The cop and household head was afraid to lose himself as he had almost with Ava. The debate might start a few fires...to spread out of control..and out of range...His son was brash yet passionate. Though eaves - dropping was enough to break that straw. This camel was not going to stand quietly while the insults rained over onto an old friend's shoulders. Cats or dogs, Takahara was no water storing quadruped. Just hot air maybe,but not fatty fluids.

"Aiden, you and I will talk about this after dinner. Now finish what is on your plate until we say it's fine to move. Is that clear young man?" The boy blinked , sat back into his seat with a frustrated huff, then left the discussion to ride out between the three adults. Both ten year-old and middle school child were silent as the parents had their lips sealed tight.

The teen sat aside by the den to wait for his father's reprimand. Dick came through the room's door, then shut it instantly - only once another had come their way to join. had not left? Aiden gaped his dad's way to question the method. His mind buzzed over if he'd have to apologize or give thanks- why was the corp giant even here?

Dick looked over to the scientist with a nod then to his brooding , taken aback son. "There is a logical reason why I've brought Shoji here to talk. You didn't for one tell us why you'd been out after the alotted, usual weekday time. School was out three o'clock, yet you came in that door five- thirty, covered in mud and rain." Aiden felt his mouth run dry of an excuse. The boy had actually believed his mom had not noticed. ..were his parents paranoid or overprotective?

"Second; Takahara knew your mother and I as Titans years back. He also helped out to keep things afloat when you and later Amy were born. A family friend whether you agree. The third."

Aiden crossed his fingers - hoping this was the last accusational stand by his dad . Not clear enough as the trials pummeled as heavily as snowballs. Hard ones that no one could dodge in this blizzarding snowstorm!

"Third; You let Amy get into as much trouble by eaves-dropping on our conversation with Shoji and your mother. Thankfully, the next thing I am going to tell you will clear that punishment time up. But be sure you don't make a habit out of that game or no computer for three whole weeks- it could have made more of a mess , so let Takahara fill you in. Ok?"

The boy cocked his head to catch all of what his quick paced papa was trying to add. "Going to tell me what? What is so important about-

"Poof!" The teen blinked to try and see by the phrase used. Shoji was wiping his forehead with Aiden's dad in the background. "Ok kid, tell me what it was your parents and I were saying to one another in the kitchen. No extra strings, just go on." He ushered the boy to repeat any plans or happenings- yet when Aiden tried to recall the first words however, he winced something off ...to forget the rest!...

"Wha? No wait! I can think ...no! Why can't I remember?" The boy looked up to glare into the cat's dark eyes. The male shrugged and stepped back to say something in reply. "I think you do need to know why I'm in high regard to your father's everyday..or most days, so I'll explain. " Aiden was in awe as the cat let go of his past to be seen as a natural part of the teen's life- though from a distance in the shadows .

"You met another blonde buddy of mine by the way." The dog grinned to the child who realized his hunch had been clear all along! "His name is Ron; and like myself, we take on forms of other beings to suit our purposes . Spirit are not omnipotent mind you. We have rules like any other society, yet with abilities that can change weather forecasts, end certain illness, and even transformation techniques - almost magic you think? But then you did mention a monster that time in the hall with your mom?" The cat had the teen's tongue tied to say more against the male's wishes. "You knew about the lightening dog, so...I guess you'd know about him too.." Aiden felt small between the two authority figures towering over his stature.

"I know that Ron is unreachable actually. He and I are cousins through another family branch. He's my aunt's ...son by her many others...but we have a hard time getting on the right page when he refuses to have a chat. ..Sigh...* I'm the youngest yet that spark - top does not listen to reason. I wonder about that.."

As Shoji mused over his thoughts involving Ronald's age, Dick had a chance to question his son over the monster the scientist had brought into their discusion. "He had red hair that was pretty long,wore red over black and Ron told me he had the powers of a ...vampire...I had to ...Ron stopped them but ..." The boy's flash backs still flourished as the image of a red eyed creeper in the dark set the child's emotions to blur towards worrying over Ava's safe return.

"He knew where she was..that we were close as family...I don't know if he read that or...I think something's wrong with me though!" The boy blurt out while his hazel had become amber in seconds. "Aiden! Calm down and explain. What do you think feels off? Why didn't you tell us if this has been ongoing?" Dick realized how much he sounded like Bruce. His son had been a target of the worst kind, while his dad had no idea what had happened during that time!...

"I...still have no idea...I can't get it to go away! It ...I met a boy ...he said something about being...Chosen..."

Shoji's ears had picked up more than the others had known while the conversation bubbled into a firey cauldron. "Chose...no...Aiden! Who? What boy? Do you know what he looked like? His age? Anything? Forgetting now could lead to a lot of struggles without propper guessing. But please...You have to think..." The teen did think. He thought until his eyes and forehead scorched to a sizzling migraine, yet still kept trying to recall the being's face. "It was...white...a lot of light...and...it was ..the thing he gave me..."

That sent Shoji to act . "Dick, I know this'll be a bit brash, though do you want me to dull it? Aiden's got this luck now, so to burry it away would not help if that fire decides to burrow back up. Aide, listen, your ability is not far off from Amelia's or Anna's. I know because I told you what I do. I did not tell you what my mission is on earth. You have a power that Ava was reincarnated back to life for to protect. What the light kid told you, that kid is also an ally of an inner spiritual, dimensional plane. I told you that much. Your dad was just like you, but he had a bad spirit after a new container also called a 'vessel' . The one the spirit needed to subdue was called a catalyst or powersource. Your sisters' abilities are more predetermined than you know. They were connected to solar energies to help protect you! The next living age of the new...chosen, was meant to be you."

The boy had trouble keeping his head clear of that ache. It was suddenly as if shards had shattered by a dusty old mirror's demolition. "I...am...then Ava was...why was she taken? Was she still protecting me when we didn't have powers!?" The blistering fire from earlier ignite from the teen's chest. As soon as it had set to spark, the incomplete blade of the solar warrior emerged from Aiden with a quick fall into his sweating palms. "Ok...that's new!" Shoji blinked to Richard who would not tell Kori just yet. "Miss Roth knows enough." The blonde forced himself to speak, despite the solid weight holding him upright - not by choice it seemed.

The girl from back inside of the middle school both Anna and Aiden attended , had made a quick call link via computer to her boss back in the U.K.

Lisa had never felt such a let down, yet her old friend's brother was terrified by what had really happened. Her job as an incarnate of one of the Titans' and Guarsians' allies was to watch from afar - all concerning the last 'chosens' family home. Her ears picked up a tone very close to being received by that other connection in London. Aria's sweet expression was left serious as the maiden siren let her scout jot down her experiences. "Miss Aria! Thank gods you picked up! I wanted to go warn the young son of...his wary watcbers- but he ran out! Ronald just sent word via the connection we carry that the teen's ability is far more vivid than before! What if he is still in danger? I also know of Takahara Shoji's decent by way of portal...is something wrong with this missio?" She felt herself frustratingly ask. ~No matter is too great for this hour.~ Aria replied with a worrisome expression. ~You were reborn miraculously as the last line Daia's fabled figure ; while I know not of 'Alice' from the Ethereal bout and it's legendary powers..~She ribbed her chin in thought as to why the Daughter Alicia had only herself and neither Alice nor Arisu..It all seemed to unclear for the sea queen to distinguish right off the bat. ~Lisa. Your time here will be for naught if you cannot groiw closer to the boy and his strong hearted emotions. That fire is double edged with an aura many would easliy say could turn without proper guidance.~ The brunette nod then tried to ask a question of her employer. "Then she's still out there. his sister...I want to have Aidern grow strong enough to tame his relic!" She e proclaimed with that sense of optimism nothing as Alicia Daia's. The lady blue wondered if Alice were right here all along!

~Very well.~ The queen sent through her findings while Lisa collected up her reports to send through their link in the computer lab. "No worries, I'll have his path ready and set! Thank Kayu for me as well as Bao Shi with all my gratitude that the case is partly my own...I would only have been reborn to find my lost Aaron...though formal duties before pleasure seem better to suit this honorary mage incognito! I won't let you lose his side, my queen. " The girl nod one lasy time in unison with her mistress of aquatic ordinance. ~See that you keep out of their sights as well my child, the arts of a greater threat have not yet left the minds of many foe fought off by the mortal Titan chosen Gods be well with your departure. Aria signing off.~

The screen went blank completely as the young brunette held out her palm to seeif that remartk about her time had been way off. Would she disappear before her last farewell to both Aiden and Aaron took place? The teem had been uncertain that the boy even carried an ounce of the seer of the golden dawn's magic with him! Her eyes fell closed a second before popping open to check her watch. "Yipes! This is no good nonesense from a superstar! Have to jamwith my band mates later. We sailed overseas together, so without them, I'd be sticking out plenty!" With a hoplfrom her seat, the spunky princess dashed back to her abode- by way of portal; Seeing as the lab was closed well after darkened after hours!

The first to greet the girl was a half alert Aaron Brocton from the last time. She slipped through her vortex in time just to see that a tall, eye patched stranger was sipping a cuppa with the worn over doctor!

"A? What is he doing here?" Her eyes bore down icily onto that man's silouhette. "Do tell me if the blend is to your-

"Hello? Why is the enemy sitting in your living room!" The girl was brushed aside by what seemed a shadow that chilled her to hug her arms tightly. "Not a ghost...what's going on Doctor!"

Aaron sighed and had no choice but to come clean over the ; not count one yet two house guests! The other had the ability to appear then reappear after all! Slade was not her favorite topic as Alicia's frustration spilled out with a small blast from her -

"Hey!" Her wrist was heldback and power nullified by an annoyed Roko , who came to be seen in a tank top and shorts. She almost wished the daemon didn't have a complexion of a movie star! She was very persuasive as the brunette let her wrist fall . "Better ?" The miss with the form of a lanky, ebony haired immortal didn't sound unconcerned to the teen, yet let go once Lisa had simmeredc with the last of the new pot over the stove. "Lisa...Roko, and Roko...you both remember-

"How can I not recall the man behind everything? How low are you planning to go this time? As a roomate? Not in a million years would we allow-

The doc interrupted with a gruff cough, then interjected anxiously. She would not sit well on this one .

"They..are both patients of mine whom have agreed upon my fee already. It's most urgent however that they stay for proper-

"Told you before 'retro boy'!" Roko sneered with a hand now off of the teen brunette and to her hip. "Not anyone's experiment. If you ask nicely , I'll loan out my lackey over there. If you have anything to add lil missy?" The lady's attitude had ..as if another personality within the first few minutes after their confrontation!

"You...would never condone those sorts of acts, ever!" The teen protested to her partner and friend. " Why is such a desire even neccessary?" She wondered a bit disturbed by her friendly professional going mad - scientist behind the girl's back! The oneto answer that question had not been Brocton, yet a disgruntled Slade Wilson of the field till further news. "He means me, bloodwork and monitored signs after a fight with your enemy is why the brat Roko and I were forced to find your doctor!...Sigh..*..You do not like anything I have done. Cannot blame one so wise with the times, but if you do know, then listen." It had brought Roko to grumble her ills of her indignant lack sack, while Lisa sat beside Brocton to cooperate with his new ...patient.

"The inflicted dose was high, much higher than I would have known had a not taken a sample of your blood." The girl's least favorite topic was harm by such unreliable methods. Lisa had been in quite a bad spot during her childhood before ending up in the care of the school's history teacher...who now had clearedhis existance with her cousin Laura's presence. Aria was still looking high and low for the reason, yet the boy Aiden held one clue to the caretaker's departure...

"As you might have already guessed, Roko is not ..all there." The scowling raven headed mess hissed back to her partner. "Hey! I'm more than happy to send you to Budapest with that attitude you jerk!"

The red in the aspect daemoness's eyes started to swim towards a tipping point- had it not been for Slade's equally silencing gaze able to flawlessly shut out the twit devil's rioting. The miss sniffed and left to sit by the kitchenette of Brocton's towne home. "She holds an old oath with the...dragon, you all know." The male turned to face a very distraught reincarnate and her secondary 'help'. "You will never bring him up for your own gain I presume? Mr. Wilson was not 'all there when the dragon had forced his way into this man's body to live another day!" The demoness in the background forced back a laugh with her palm held tight over that snaking grin. "Your dragon was a beast, held captive by his own desires turned rotten- that fire orb held a clue, yet no longer have we any way in reclaiming it's location. While I for one believe the lizard lord still has dominion over his subjects." The brunette spouting Alicia's complaints in an english accent as the blonde's own fears, had her eyes switch to a very , deep green. "The vessel that will do away with your dark enemy as well as our worst nightmare...is not going to be left unguarded should one appear!" The silver haired assassin understood perfectly well enough. Though by how well Roko had brought another out of hiding with her antics thus far...the male wanted to stomp off , far away from the ongoing conflicts. The pact against his flesh held steady as the red eyed psycho never left a stone unturned. She had another reason for stopping her captive servant's time. Just why was she even trying to hide beneath the walls of an old, escaped ...well...Aaron had been under heavy blackmail to create a formulated drug that would tear away the protective shell surrounding Richard's subconscious housing Rokuro's powers. As Robin, he had nearly fallen into that trap when Slade,( had by the dragon's wishes) had, impersonated the doctor in voice and body. He'd even worn a face mask to seal the deal. However, the guardians had found the professional medic's assistants and coworkers- who had squealed the name of their business ..partner not by choice. "I was under the red newt's control then. But not until after my departure, when the doctor here had escaped, did Shoji see him in human skin within Wayne's corporate offices." The girl blinked while Aaron tried to leave himself as a mediator - should Alicia's tempers flare up again.

"You...the drug was your doing! Brocton was mortified as well as our guardans when the report had fallen into their hands. You cannot be given credit when a majority of damages was all your doing!" She turned away icily to stand between her partner and his warmest brew yet. "Go on Wilson." The doctor left the teen beside him taken aback. "You do want to explain to Lisa just why you've come to your last traitor for assistance at all? " He sipped from an oversized mug and asked this instead of simply dictating the reason to Lisa herself. "Very well ." The soldie shifted in his seat while the girl's growl accompanied knashing teeth. "Roko has been going through some...strange changes." The demon behind the three raised a brow , still pouting her self in to an early retirement ! He had to quit making her a problem child...age was a big deal here for the long faced spirit - self. She still had to see to this matter in further weeks ahead...her head still felt ready to burst from the ongoing strife...if the owl witch had eyes..the hills could not ward off her twisted games for long!

"She and I, struck an agreement well after the Titans had lost their original leader. Robin was Nightwing holding his own out apparently in Bludhaven...I was the one to have crossed paths about a few years back. Your hero can try to remember. That day, I lost my chances and gave Robin his hope back. I said he no longer had to challenge me. The result; he did not take my rejection well at all, not as I had planned would ever happen." Lisa was wondering where the flashback would lead, while Aaron had an idea, though no clear image of a sensible villain versing off against a vigilante gone rogue. "When Deathstroke..had finally decided their game could end, Nightwing left a large part of himself open, for a far more...interesting shadow to hear us both. The dragon had ended up sicking the kid on my hide until there was little chance to recover from ..well, clearing out -

"Little bit more detail than you didn't give, Will!" Roko spat back with a snort to her partner. "Let me fill in the blanks for Doyle over here, yeah?" Slade shrugged and sat back to hand over the torch. "Go wild." The aspect daemon cronie took offense to his irritating reply, yet held steady enough to feel as a grounded mortal in her guise as an attractive fleshie. She breathed off the aggrivation to calm those outbursts. Ones that would eventually put her dog assassin to...catch the employer's drift.. "Well, you left out what the stupid kid had ended up being subdued by, and how we became bound by that fate. So let me tell the tale over right! Jesh! You sound like a crappy fan writter on a gore fest kick for dweebs! I want to know what school gave you a round of applause! Later then!.. Ok ! Restart!"

Roko's tale felt similar to Verra's old way of telling stories. Her overall depiction was that -

"And the retch - worthy harpy has me now by the-

"Ehem! Yes, so you are soulfully telling us that..a fragment of the old energies.." Lisa attempted still with a pause. "Were never erased as those, shards of red? Why do you still have an implanted gem inside your chest? Is is hidden for another reason?-

Roko stood tall to shake her head , a bit unwell to tell the group before her time here. "It..internally is to keep my spirit grounded from a destructive path, also to retain my body inside your earthen walls within this form..so that I do not reclaim my will - to leave the oath's standing unbent!..The dragon..had left messages, such as dreams while awake,clues imbedded within visions to extract..Of course some were left burried inside that old consciousness for a well good reason!" She explained a bit anxious as if, something were watching the spirit where she kept vigilant. "I want to be alive, free as any other djinn's secondary ..really, personalilty of that time. Lil might swipe that control from his claws if I cannot find a way to break the past's hold..." She looked longingly towards Wilson with an unexpected smile...

"You, in turn might also lose the affliction of those years. To forget about me is to lose connection to the dragon in spirit. I intend to find where, and how ..that might be able to -

Slade stood up swiftly and stomped over to the self whom he loathed. In a way she was wasting the mercenary's time with babble. She had a dark side that not a single shard could drown away by force. What was she attempting to swindle from the enemy? Slade wandered over to the brat's side and stayed, mostly in control. "You have reasons." He tried to ask no more yet she egged him to play his part . Acting was no major in the killer's life,yet he had a knack for stealing hearts..As well as causing bonds to break.

"You have reasons not to want back , that past, though as I recall..The dragon gave you all of it, didn't he?" The male hissed while Roko hid her blush. "That would not tell our lovely professional the whole truth. Don't leave out the best for last." She nod and returned her eyes to the doctor and his ally. Lisa raised a brow to Brocton, then mainly back to the silver- patch wearing meta - human. "I'm...a bit unworthy to be in your care...but you should also know...I still have the powers of a soul stealer held at bay..." Lisa gasped and had no words to describe the ultimate shock. "That shard was neither Rok...the son's or his king's..It belongs to me, to limit that magic. Though if it becomes too tainted by my lack of control...on this plane...I will be sentenced no doubt as a dead walker- for having given my very essence back to that oath...It was, to find the location of the new ...chosen... to join in the dragon's revival. A sacrifice."

The doctor said nothing as he slumped into the extra sofa facing from the opposite wall..into a blank white one without a frame hung to brighten the sorry eyed male's view.. "You...are one of them , though not by choice .." He had heard that before. First the children of their prolonged fate. Then from those wishing to rejoin up ...no..was it all to bare witness? Was the demon truely only? Aaron scratched his beard which had been well kempt after he'd decided to trim it after Mort's passing on. (The reincarnated Aaron Brocton's sorcerer mentor from caf Mort. The arc To the Future had his grand entrance made. He did pass on, but not as you'd think. His rites spanned far back, being the original council man to have sentenced the dragon to his fate inside the ominous 'pit of ends'. Back tp the story.)

"So then.." Brocton said,stillin a daze of shock. Roko blinked forth to see just how her declaration might be taken. "Your request, you have a reason for treatment...what...was your wish?" The red eyed devil woman in her dress down pjs gulped to stand attent. "It was not simple. I wanted a precedure...to rip out the immortal soul I carry. If I die first; whether as a mortal or unbound by time's laws...I want my partner to live before...I delive the sacrifice.." She really had not planned to be so blunt. Slade on the other hand was..stunned she'd propose something so...that had no quality he liked whatsoever! Was. killer back on her word?

"A precedure?" Lisa spat with a shout. She turned to the dovctor quickly with a hand ready to grip him tight, to force away that silly request! It could backfire or worse!

"Why would now be your time to ...ask favours?" Slade looked over the bratty demon's shoulder with a hard gaze. This felt wrong...he could not let her slip past his fingers before Lil had to pay!

"I do want that sort of commitment, but believe me.." She smiled to make the villain fluster. It wasn't right...she was changing further soon!

"I want to let you work without convictions, and ten, you'll be freed as myself to delve as you please. If so you desire it, my abilities . " Her arm tugged the older killer tlk the side with a deadly whisper to his ear. "Will become your blade. Hmm?" Sorry!" The embarressed actress nervously tugged away from the distraction. "He had some of your muffin recipe, on his neck!" The brunetre had no words as she stood stuttering with her hands claped over her poor eyes. "Manners Coil." Slade shoved past his partner with a grunt. "She stuck out her tongue cutely to rebuke. "Aww! But that batch was soo tasty!" The red faced few could only give way to a rather off , awkward silence. Aaron broke the chains with a cough. "Ehem! The you have papers to sign! Dear me! You have no other way of ..Wil-

"I would say the same, but she's not meant long anyway." Lisa wondered just how close the assassin pair were with an attitude such as the twos'.

"If you don't have any need of my reprimands." The diva threw on her white jacket with her time by that hour. "Then I'll take my leave. Stephen has had my buzzer off - whie it's been a thorn,you've been just as unwelcoming tonight. He may be brilliant in some regard to your conquest." Lisa confront Slade's lone eye one last time. "Yet shoukd the tides dry up, he will not hesitate to pull the tool's plug from it's socket. She was given life as a best bet, watch your backs well. I'll be off then. Evening then Broc. We finish the show in too many days to see your sorry expression. Though if you by any means need a back- up, ring my manager. See ya!"

Lisa's west coast dialect held up to losing track of Alicia's over hanging threat. Or warning in this case for both parties. With a swish of his mug's contents,Slade slowly wondered if his life had previously been bought and sold . So then,was the afterlife a real threat? With a small down his troubles, the merc simply knew his pitiful state had lost the war. ~Or is this battle far from won?~

Without a few means to distract the teen Aiden's panic over...an odd device ..wasthis turning dire?

Dick paced as the dog tried to dig into the mysterious hold over the cop's son. Eventually he'd grow muscles torival supermanwithout consent from dragging it around! Latched to his palms until the magic ran dry! "This...is..not!" The spirit self of Veravakumu emerged to cause Aiden to gasp. Dick bit his lip and stomped over. "Why did you change to him?" The male assumed that the magical grasp was too much for Shoji,yet shadow arts Verra couldbreak the seal with a mask of innocence. "It's complicated stuff." The age world prince had longer hair than h original self as a mortal. His tail was pulked away from those dark eyes to see to the boy's reaction. "Dad...? Who is he?" The cat slapped his long face with a ragged sigh*. "You had been explained this. Your dad and I go way back, no harm will come to this as long as we use caution with-

"ah!" Ghost of a chance as Aiden cut off the spirit's touch with a torch sized spitf a barrier. "Ok, lookie here." Veravakumu breathed out with a strained exhale. "I just want to make for certain that your toy sword isn't stuck, glued to your hand...so please..Let me make this a quick -

"I...I thought you were here to...-

"Aiden." Richard had no choice but to let Shoji work his magic in thesafety of the officer's home. "Let him help us...you don't want that kind of responsiblility. Believe me, being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. I know you are more if not just as concerned for Ava's safety, so please." The adult male plead with his heavy heart breaking in two directions. "Let Shoji work to seal it back. You're only a -

"I'm a what?" Aiden's torch wall was to spitfire in small batches as the dog pulled away to grumble beside Grayson's shoulder. "Now you've upset him. Best not get to hot in here." The fox fanned himself with one of his long sleeves. "You think I'mbeing reckless, but you don't even care!" The blade turned to solar flickers before long to have the guardian drag the cop from the oncoming cross fire!

"Look !" The spirot barked with his partial canines showing. That made Dick wonder if his ally had been calm bereft the meal earlier. Had he known of this outburst? Was Shoji watching from a distance ? Had the outbursts been predetermined like the old prophecy?

"Did you...Did you know ?" The boy's blade seemed tochange those eyes to an amber unlike Aiden's memorab,e hazel. "You knew? Why didn't you confirm it-

"Raven squealed!" The dog hissed with a finger to his lips. "But if my son finds out she...why?" An almost innocent question made the cat feel as if he were conversing with the bly wonder from their fated meeting. "Then...all I can say is cool his jets as you can. You are Aiden's anchor, just like Ava's -

"He's unable to...you are saying I can fix this?" The cop tried to keep his eyes from darting away too long from his poor child's glazed gaze. "Just...-

"We have mail!" The officer gape, then threw himself to grapple the elemental by his collar. "Who? what is it? You refuse to bring-

"Kaien isto make acrash landing with...Ronald? I thought those two-

Alarge enough vortex saved the catfrom a hellfire hecould only commit to with words. Yet just that had happened to come about, Anna's surprised face shown in through the doorway. Thankfully Kori had no clue of the confrontation going on in the male ex- Titans' private study. Or at least she had reason to avoid bugging him until a call came by cell! Or landline!

The red headed female look disturbed assje walked by the blistering solar whipping a writhing of energies she...had felt were only destined to be decided. "Ann...you...you aren't...How? Honey? Are y sure you're oka-

"Look at what you made him worry over ." The girl mumbled under her sickened breath. Her red bob had been pulled back to stand as a flame crown of spikes above her scalp. Anna started to speak in a language Shoji had know as well as Tsukiyume. "She..can speak ...when did you?.." Eventhecat stood agast. The girl silently finished her page to speak one last summon to the air around the burning room. "I call upon the powers of the ever to be born phoenix on high! Release my strength! Dowse our warrior's aura to clense .." The watery scene had never been seen before as the flickering heat turned blue! A blur enveloped the girl as she shut her eyes to stand in the stance of a highpriestess. Suddenly, her little helperemerged from the men's second sided sights. Ami...no! amaterasu! The girl had the attire of a real miko though mostly fantasy garb. by her impressive fan as promised by the old recollection of the ten year old environmentalist - to be!

The father of the three fell to his kness. No..this..was an ..a process...these had to be going !

"We beseech! Starve the golden dawn to remain a stilling twighlight! And lo!" The red head had left her sister to take action by using a series of movements to still the fires. Once the light had been sealed further into Aiden's subconscious again,the ten year old sorceress had finally a chance to clap hands on a job well done. "Aand! That's a wrap!" She giggled while the men only saw ; Aiden unconscious and held up by Anna, and Amelia. Who was yawning thanks to a slow dropin her new abilities. "Did we ?" Anna nod and looked to her dad..who was unable to move. She dusted off the awkward silence with a gruff shift. "I have to explain...you said we had abilities..or rather Isis had that noted. My illness, was a part of awakening to their full effects." Veravakumu blinked down to the embarressed Ami ,who was in her baggy pjs. "I had to save big bro! So I had the princess's help to wake up all of Annie!" The cop had to bottle up his concerns for later. With a deep exhale to his shaking feet, the hero off duty asked his childrenone thing on his mind that very moment. "Anna ..what are you...and..why does Aiden feel ...like this? Who gave you those powers?" The red haired teen smi,ed after so long when it had seemed hopelessto crack a decent grin. She looked just as her mother with that deep green stare. "It was to protect Aiden. To protect his power over the golden dragon, the blade, and the order of the Ever born Phoenix."

The light haired dopple had seen..all more than her intended betrayal could admit to! Her fists shook uneasily as the girl turned to report. Lil would not like this. Isis's king Osiris had had the ability to bare such a title. If so, the sun below that windowpane, was far greater - up against a destiny to determine the blinding star's rise, and eventually fall...

Anya bit her thumb painfully as it turned red from too many bad habits inside this vessel. She sprung off towards the moon's brilliant show. Stars had to settle sometime. The girl felt alive in the skies of this city. Yes, and a detective after the master thief of hearts would unquestionably lose his sanity..as well as his entire resistance to this dark sided future. A future he had wished to bare upon such unprepared shoulders.

Inside her globe, the relentless lady of time saw events unlike her original prediction, and then..so much a familiarity, that she could not help but bring a small pendulum from her own side. The area ruled by Tsani had become diverse with the realm's Revival project of it's dying world . Yet the realm had time to bide by..unless other creatures lurking inside the void had their hands full- Lady time would not stand for her creator's magic to be lost with it's allknowing hold over the worlds! ~ Mortal bonds unfurl...Yet thou shan't tellst a soul of thee age old prophecy. Ye have time on your side, my dearest deity of solar memorium.~ The one to arrive before the sister of all things breathing was the Sun maiden ; Amaterasu-hime. Her dark tresses and red beneath a gleaming orange obe with special designs infused within it's infinite palatte, dictated that she still had magic power to guide and thrive. To have given her own ultimate pledge to one not of her 'earth'...A' wondered if the task was not yet through. The starry blue aqua maiden left the deity of joyous sunbright to show her regards. ~Our leaders of not past yet today shall condone my stay within your time - space , Lady Time.~ The eyes of the elder version to the original Amaterasu had always been as her forefather's own depiction. Yet these wonderous orbs of a powerful amberand gold left the blue eyed beauty to blink away. ~My form isnot as the story thus, I was indeed reborn to aid the child's chosen. Sheis alive now to protectatallcosts my lady..~ The great maiden bowedlow to show her elder sister further news. ~To protect the sun from setting for aneternity- by the handsof afabled beast whom was never brought to my brother sect's attention for good was of secrecy. You know well of the red and blood thirsting monster in the form of our dragon spirit, residng over the sun itself? Though my homeworld's children borrowed such a concept,it was to remain universal for all to feel accustomed. ~The lady Amaterasu brought her oversized robe's sleeve to cover her eyes, as if to dab by a dramatic recollection. ~You have known his reign to supress what the west nearly starved by it's limited sources. To the central lands came a great uprising.~ The sunny mother sighed by how close the outcome had come. Her sacred priestesses had nearly been swept off to their deaths, her lords to destruction of their cabinet positions. ~Even as I do recall.~ The maiden'selder universal mistress thought backwards until time stood still. The pendulum swung to and fro with the mastery of a grandfather clock. ~The boy prince had gone to see his truths amid you world , emerging as the secondary pillar for the eastern sect. ~The red clothes maiden nod and thought as well. ~He held fear in his heart whence we had met...he had passed to the lunar mother's shrine right before my own. Those evil of heart ,though witho it had done the dragon's bidding. To set the alter in which the boy had clues laid bear...my alter! I had no intention of allowing such an epiphany of that child's purest heart to be shattered. Thus, I had the liberty of burning the texts and amulet key with a stray beam of sunlight. ~ Amaterasu prided her work with wide eyes and a great smile. The goddess A laughed internally behind how unsuspecting the deity had done the deed to repell the dragon's coming. ~He rests beyond the doors of the very afterlife since grated...the child's poor spirit...~ Another cry for a lost soul devoured by the red daemon ...she would have wished to have said more during those lonely days inside her homeworld. ~The way as you are will repay Rokuro (the son) sunbright eyed deity smiled with a hopeful expression, then bowed low to her queen as a shift in time space drew closer. ~Then shall I most certainly not fail to enlighten the girl, who will bear the power of the aging phoenix , reborn to watch over the dragon of the golden dawn! Thank you very much madame ...until our time presses further...~ A waved and then left herself to walk towards the still working pendulum. Her eyes grew aware as a divining had let the starry maiden see another tragedy unfold...

~I shall warn my brothers of the spirit realm. ~The queen had meant the guardian not yet stationed back onto the earthen shore. As Gregory had later found within moments to be risky - even as the lynx spirit Byakumu or Min had his arm clutched steadily with an iron set of claws to send them twice as hard into the west coast sands.

Garfield furriously rushed by the beach to find the sand spitting sorcerer and his new allies head first from out of nowhere! "Long time...cough! "Greg brushed the dry grounds from his lungs to stand promptly before his old friend. "Yeah...you had quite a fall! Wha! Wit a sec! I remember the kitty! You guys I have a feeling yer' tight, but that's!-

"I am not an enemy of your heroic five to- day!" JinMae had returned to dress as a mortal with astrally hidden ears . Gar's senses had become far superior to his older ones of yesterday. The brunette clammed up her hiss as to not bring attention in such a way. HanZhou had transformed with his crew into ...what looked as JinMae's masked mortal guise! "I ..our powers were left to the other side?" The new Han had an interesting make- up. As if right out of the gym- or dojo with that six pack! Or his hair which had a small tail , though remained cut short . He wore heavy navy jeans and a black tee. Ming had her dress of an assassin's garb turned to a black outfit , a tight one all black. She shivered and gracefully pulled out a bank card . Then only to hear her bulky partner who was...apparaently not himself let out a screeam*.

"Yaah! I look as if surfing for the wave of destined ...My voice!" The oldest hadn't at all liked this desguise set in place by the world's law. "I...supposed that my form will be the wizard as before...sigh..*." Greg felt left out while Ming comfoirted her big boy at his worst.

"What the heck are you messin' with Greg?" Another had returned with his worst frown to bare judgement onto the new arrivals. "Cyborg!" Gfield stood attent then left to edge away from the grump's frustration. "We had the kid of Dick's here . Raven came clean to that . Now I ask you Bro, who's the gang you ended pullin' up to the Tower with?" The second in command tapped his foot. He was an advisor from within both the JLA and Titans of that scattered factions. Currently one new team of Titans had renamed itself Young Justice. Kids today and tommorow would fight the good fight, only to hear a calling miles away upon adulthood. He had been involved with Star Labs enough to know the JL not far from his pops' work desk.

"You can hold up if you want the truth,not in the Tower. We have new members that might get involved or ...you gotta take thesec guys someplace-

"One I had in mind was to London where my old ally Broc is staying." The spirit guardian add as the lug of JinMae's escourts had come to try and negotiate a peaceful resolution. "Might my brother and sisters add a few words to your conversation?" The oldest asked with a great deal of caution. Cy rubbed his sore neck from that strenuous trek to Steel, then relented as a side of his debate weakened. "You may, but you aren't gonna bunk down in the Tower. " The eldest Cat Kingdom's knight and warrior nod as if to bow. "I do so accept. If you would allow us to simply find into JinMae's condition by this doctor's abilities?" He turned partly back to Greg, who gave a grin of his eyes; as a kitsune in the summer, upside down. "We have that already our first priority. If you would?" He becconed the male to continue. "As the elder of our princess's troupe, it would be most fitting if we might have a post to work in solitude. Jinmae has seen such boarding as a , not an inn...what do you call your room and board to travellers?" He asked the brunette who had a named term to answer by. "A hotel my brother. " The male answered right as the wizard had realized- what was the brute attendant's name? He had not given it back in the warehouse, nor on the train when they had left for Greg's supposed destination in the U.K.

The light sorcerer and guardian scout had not a clue just why the assistant of the cat's princess kept to such lengths of absolute secrecy. Was he not true to ther cause? Greg decided 'Jinnie' would answer his questions later. Right now, Cyborg wanted a response from the travelling few.

The Titans' stand -in shrugged with a hard sigh, his eyes shut as a needed down time would have worked - after travelling for more than a few weeks, the hero was beat!

"Then you got till before noon- time . Tommorow you guys are gonna beat it and let the new recruits finish their tour before our new additions even get here. That clear then? An' cat- girl over here , you had better not shed or shred up your suite, or the Titans are gonna hear about it. Shouldn't be too many hands down, so you've got yourself a couple roomies till then! I on the other hand, am gonna give Rae a holler before she flies off again." The green hero smirked slyly with a teasing gaze. "You don't play baby sitter Cy! She'd kick you out if that remark went -

"Hush up B! -

"Changeling y'know? I went through three sizes to catch up! Call me by my title!" The two bickered as old buds while JinMae found it oddly amusing. Han stayed vigilante even bunking in the tower. Ming, he himself, the lug spirit, and Greg rotate shifts in watching their princess. That night however, the sorcerer met the maiden of the Lynx totem. He had hoped she would have been fast asleep. Yet Min was up. The wizarding guardian flushed full of power to meet her eyes; his cloak now silver with white surrounding his aura. "You indeed did startle." The fool acted with a bow to the mistress Byakumu. Or was she aware of their further destination to come? Greg indeed hoped not. Then she would not allow the doctor to peel her apart from her host!

~Dare to step under my forepaw? Or would you rather explain how the girl will fair, yet how you might lose sight of the matter we had at all promised?~The deity was annoyed, angry behind her calm eyes. Dread filled the guardian as a lump in his throat formed before any chances arose to respond. "You ...are only just-

~I have more than enough reason to stay here in this body, for if I were to leave it...she would not thrive again-

~You!~HanZhou in his form of a half beast walked out through those sliding doors. In the mind- spokentongue,he must have heard more than Greg could cast away those memories! ~The girl's coma was overcome due to my gesture. I had promised to help her locate a lost item. As the cat clan elders possess, it is to gather whast cannot be seen.~HanZhou grit his fists and spoke against this behaviour strongly . ~Our Princess was unable to awaken! You had no such right to bare a mark as she lay there! Leave ! We of the Tenkit Stronghold have no need of your temptations! Go back to your world!-

~Slit your tongue boy! I am your superior sage! Dimwit! I was sent from the far lands to save the child!~The queen plead with wary eyes of other watching ones. ~JinMae shall live as long as her wish is granted! Yet to live again amongst the spirit planes! Her destined one she wishes to free is ofmy sister sect! Kanako! You wizard know her as a humble priestess, I was not farfrom the temple she had been guarding. The king o' cats was a slovenly miser! Whichever the reason , the girl had gone into far too fast,her last rites had been demolished by an outsider allowed in by the greedy beast!~ Greg blinked when he'd recalled that time. (Arc: The next of our lives or onward. Tgecat king was a deed doer for the red dragon's sect of followers, he had basically been brainwashed while 'Kana' or Kanako had been cursed by her original image, to lend aid in decieving the Titans. She worked as a spy for Lady Miyu( Veronica back in the spirit world eastern passage) who had almost stolen away their leader Robin. Slade dressed as the old man from the Tt cartoon with the elemental storm brothers. He posed as the hideaway's head, then left Robin to lose consciousness before his team could learn the truth. Lots of spies in that arc. Two right after a New Beginning. Back to our story!

~The lord was no king! Speak ills no longer ! We shall -

~Wizard, I must only do against your call once, so please let me show this child some manners!~With a wave of her veleteen , rippling skirts and fan,time froze. ~Listen well Guardian.~ The wise lady turned back to her comrade. ~I have reason to stay, not because I wished it, JinMae has my magic. I am her guardian of sorts by her rights as a ruler of the Tenkit Clan. (If you rearrange the spelling you have ; KITTEN! Had to add that last part!)

"Then...the present? You intend to let the spirit attendants know? Why only I for ..." The others were fearful. Had they known of the incident that had affected JinMae? Why would they want her spirit to seize?

~You must understand. ~ The cat o' nine lives left her eyes to widen as thewarrior's memories were erased,with Greg watching the male spirit's reaction...

"I do! Yet how can you call this just by only wishing to be forgotten? JinMae will leave you and never ask again, yet do not allow your door shut tightly . Let those whom she has faith in fight with your magic, not against it's will." The Lynx maiden shook her skull with eyes to sad to part from. ~The hour will be too near. You have no time yourself, JinMae has only until a silver flake has fallen upon the dying earth. ~

The prophecy scrambled inside the guardian's wretched mind. "You...know of that same passage..." He eyed the queen against the low beam of light outside the tower's window. "What...are you?"

The spirit knew well to change only for a few more seconds. The projection of the Lynx- self of the time inside Dreamwake's study bore it's eyes upon the stupified sorcerer. ~My clan knows the sister realm of Snowy are here , formally requested by my dear ally; the Wolf Clan leader, Grandmother Aneiu. You already know of the shifting tides , it will seem closer to your earth after all than the prophecy yet depicts.~

The squinting deity knew her way into their world. Was she a spy? Yet...yet Ava was the descendant of the Raven Winged! She had to tell ...then the barrenswas alive and thriving. Greg gripped his hat and watched the image of a queen return to a retiring 'princess. "Nyyyaaawn! Greegg? Are you up? My dear Han-yan is to take your shift! Hanzie? You have to help out to!" The girl prodded the sleeping oaf with her cat's claw. The male opened his eyes slowly. The brunette stood grinning cutely overhead. "My ...turn?" He flr,med the words with a low grumble. She no and he rose immediately. "You will not have need to fret Princess. Your servant shall not allow a soul to disturb your slumber, sleep well." The gaudy miss yawned as soon as he had felt the wince of her brush- off. She was young in her years, he had much to explain about proper manners.

"Then...I shall watch inside ?" Greg nervously rubbed his armand went along with the magical child . He couldn't help but wonder if that had seemed as the old JinMae that the Titans had encountered. Bossy, rude, obsinant...a real princess in the making!

As the night ticked by, the light of another's eyes had opened wide. He had a connection to a classmate. They had come out of Middle school into their first years as high school students! He on the other hand...had gotten sick. Sickly and bedridden without a call until he had spied his mother rejecting that 'girl's ' call..

Christopher awoke this time however to a howl* outside his window. Nota dog, nor Coyote. It was a wolf. A really powerful force had rattled the fifteen year old's skull. The girl's name was Ava Marie Grayson...he had affections..they were innocent yet...she was still under the impression of 'just friends.' Ava..he sat up quickly to toss out an old pair of binoculars. By the window the sillhouette of the proud creature made the teen shiver . A mountain shouldering freezing temperatures. It felt as brutal as the arctic tundra...

Chris's eyes felt the same effects...something felt wrong! He rubbed then and tossed the device to the floor- which was not his home's bedroom floor!

"Huh?" The teen's eyes watered from the stinging of something intense. "Waahht!" The spiral of a blizzarding whirlpool left the boy to fall head first into the snow..snow? He had ..spirit away ? Was he dreaming?

"Where am I?!" The bruntette dug himself out of a pile to drag through mountains of freezing sleet. "Am I. ...where..is this...I...it...s-so..s...c-c-cold!*" He shivered by the amount of heat lost during the step into ..what looked like the past...far far ways from civilization; yep! Exactly the place!

"G-g-greaat!" The boy shout as soon as a few flakes had started to settle. A draft played past the kid's specs which made walking in a straight line far from difficult! Next to worst vacation spot, this was unbelievable!

~Boy!~ The teen shiveredharder by the voice Another monster? Had it brought him here?

"Gaah!" The high schooler rushed as far away from the voice as he could. It did not stop taunting, aching know his name. Anything to make it back to earth !~Dear child! Run not from this encounter! Ye have yet to discover why you have had the chance to-

The boy whipped around to see a wolf; one of a grizzley bear brown complexion , with green eyes daring to run daggers through the child's very form! ~My name is Small Paw, young sire. You are expected before my Great Leader. The fabled Aneiu of the snowy front. Please...Join my brothers and I . We shallsee thatyou return to your world after the meeting. The moon is against the pines. We must make haste!~ The young wolf swirved around to dip it's muzzle towards the night sky. "I...I am talking..to a wolf?!" The boy stood agape before this majestic creature with his own brown eyes breathtaken by the scenary. Looking past the falling drifts of massive white flakes, the two saw another member of 'Small Paw's' group. ~My father...Our Great Leader's Second in charge. Aneius.~ The tanned wolf bowed to the new character from inside the swirling mass of crystaline icy. The pine hid his scent far greater that the younger had expected. ~My young, Small Paw, you have met with our guest. Then come. We have the council as one under the fullest moon. You also half - blood are here to join.~ The wolf had an interesting make-up unlike the plain one of his son's. The dark night held strongly as a moon shadow for the male guide. His eyes were interestingly amber with hints of gold in just one. His built was massive as a superior and fine hunter. Aneiu had always believed the two might someday see a glimpse of sunshine...though the barrens never came upon daylight or springtime. It was always winter.

The Eternal realm was always hidden from it's core existance beside the other sections divided upon Lord Destiny's request. The wise white wolf Aneiu believed it all might soon come to a close, seeing as a perfect example such as Lady Aluehainyu had sworn into the oath. Destiny would soon leave to aid a different crisis. While his vassal took on control over their lands as well. Aneius hope his mate had not forgotten the rest of the tale...

The three left to huddle underneath a brush of sorts, which was prickly for poor Chris to div right through in the beginning. After the long trek to the moon's peak; as Small Paw had called the council meeting spot, the boy's head had felt suddenly a bit fuzzy. when he'd noticed the problem had been by his glasses,the boy took them off to gaze back. His hair was as Ava's. In a moment of a shocked sort of pause, the teen had his silver eyes ...he was not the same?!

~Thereis no need to panic. ~ Aneius turned back towards the confused,sputtering child slowly. ~You have always been as you among the mortal bound earthen. Here, your powers were granted by our protector. Hold well to her face. She knows well of your coming. ~ The boy couldonly nod with a shaking set of fingers deeply clutching his night clothing. His heart felt frozen still...no, his chest hurt. This person...why did he suddenly recall Ava's face?

The council spot held numerous wolves of different creed, also spiritually bound beings such as mythological creatures. A very many were the personification of Totems . Others were magic users with bodyguards and warriors beside them. One child; confused by how the new guest with silver hair held a different from, was unsure as whether her clansfolk suoulkd investigate. One of the Badger totem looked from over and around towards the dark wolf Aneius. His glinting gaze made the spirit burrow beneath some bushes behind it's space. ~My brothers,sisters, and many of our allies from far west.~ A powerful voice via the mind spoken language called the Ancient boomed forth from atop the tallest structure amid the space. ~I have gathered you all to describe a terrific happening from among the darkest parts of our world!~ The crow totem was female yet held the body of a lady with black hair, golden eyes and all cllast in dark feathers as her garb. Christopher wondered where the choice had been from..had it called him to this..dimension?

~I am as most of my brothers are already aware, the wolven ally of the snowy barrens- Great Wolf Guadian Aneiu.~ The lady wolf's appearance was white fur, and mystic , blue eyes that shone as aquamarine and moonstone. Her sights held steady over thge many whom had left their own lands to come to order. Aneius , Small Paw, and many more bowed readily by her majestic standing. The boy was tugged downwards to do the same- lest he be discovered by the other clan leaders.

~Let our meeting time be until moonset. Now, as all of you have learned , the new Eternal's guide will be a last survivor of the Raven Winged Race; the same to have bore a priestess whom since has passed on. Reia of the sister sect to the great storyteller. The Raven Totem was held in high regard up until..it was tainted by a terrible enemy of our clan's. The strix has again risen to do ills by that name once more!~ The dark gaze that Aneius had on made the silver eyed teen gulp. He saw Small Paw's reaction which seemed worried. The two were related. The tan pup had said 'father'...

~The great arc symbol of the clans' great protector has always been untouched by another has gained it's powerful magic.~ The teen's heart was near to burst. No..her words were too real...that meant!-

~The last seer of the Raven Winged lives! Yet she is in grave danger should her very future become the strix's window into that time! Her last breath held, Reia knew. She had magic enough to save her child. We had believed it unborn, yet her time has not seized existing, amid the lives of the last era's chosen!~ The white wolf beathed out frost from her throat. Aneius had known,the most important followers of that day...though Small Paw seemed distant. He still had no clue as to why the human beside them had a touch of silver to his aura. Infected by the ice queen? The gruff whoof of a silent pup held no answers yet. Aneiu continued while some bewildered faces turned to questioning ones. ~Great spirit Aneiu, was she not in another's care more than ten years apart from today? Why ever is the child in danger?~ The crow woman asked this before the badger even had a shot. Aneiu turned her eyes towards the wary mystic with a patient stare. ~The girl has her same powers of our seer Reia , though smalller ounces areccoursing through her body, we have not been able to search as to where the strix wishes to drag her away to.~

The boy breathed heavily with a croak. It had been too soon as the girl spirit of the wolverine totem rushed to break out with a zoom over to the teen's gaping expression. "A..ava...a..live..." The teen had only enough power to keep himselkf from freezing. Aneius stepped in with the Badger totem to brush away the wolverine's sneer. ~Eh! That kid's not one of us! He knows the captive priestess! What's goin' on?!~ The skeptic beast hybrid grit her teeth and snort. Those eyes of disdain for the weaker willed wolf clan, she wasn't only impressed, rather disgusted that her ally had brought in a ...mortal..ugh...*

~You have something to add?~The crow clan's mistress bawked back with a few disgruntled pecks against the hairy brute's skull. ~Gaah! He's an enemy ! Gotta be a spy! Why is he in our circle! Aneiu!~ The white wolf hopped gracefully doiwn to stand onallfours beside her dark wolf mate. He stayed firm in keeping his promise to protect the boy's life.

~The child, was chosen to aid as my soldier. Rather,as Lady Wulfsmund's last hope.~ The whispering groups and hollers from many elder troop branches of warriors led the spirit to seem divided by the white lady's decision. ~Yes. He was granted our magic by the priestess's child in her unawakened form,as a human girl.~ The widening eyes of the shivering Chris had the young Small Paw anxious. The wolverine cub as well was nervous as the boy walked over to the great wolven mother. His heart was torn. Ava..wasn't...she trusted her childhood friend..but why?

The beast of her deep sea sights drowned the boy's reality by a glance. "I...Ava was..in class with me...then..I had no idea why..but this ...would someone tell me?" He begged the queen in herland of frost and ice. "Ava..who was she to you that...she wasn't human? Why am I like her now? With this hair...I don't understand...you are...Aneiu?~

Chris gasped when the mind speak had kicked in. She widened a toothy grin to this mortal. However, the magic was glued to his dna. Had it been an unconscious response from the awakening Raven Winged?

~Firstly,you have no need to hide what you have of this priestess- here she is royal by nature.~ Aneius stepped in with a bow of his head to his mate. She dipped her's less so, with an answer to the child before this great night of judgements. ~We request your deep understandimg of the girl for today- while my dear spirit and myself know of her far past, as well as future. I send you to the present upon your wake! We shall not forget, as you shall remember. Ava has the magic the strix desires to bide another's entrance..into your world!~

The boy's eyes popped open as he let ot a terribly strong sneeze in the process. The room was towards daylight. Upon waking up? Then why was...The teen shuffled up and over to his room's one dresser mirror. He had kept some furniture from grade school, of course this had to-

His hair..his eyes? They had not changed back! Christopher rubbed his cheek and felt ready to smack both for not doing more! Dangit! This isn't goid..mom will...I have to put on ...I don't have dye! What...what do I-

His eyes started to reform as the light brown of the boy's own! It only came at night? Then why when it was already sarting to become morning? Was that dark wolf wrong?

~I..Ava!~ His heart started to pound again as thoughts of her lost memories of him..that could never happen!

"I have to go to her place. Her parents must know what can fix...this forgetfulness...I want to find out!" He proclaimed , then began to hurriedly fix himself up for the first bell. "I hope that Anna's back, or even her kid brother ...Aiden...he might know how things went on when I was..." The boy slumped hopelessly into his mattress. "Even mom weouldn't let her say anything..she actually tried to see me!...I'm such a coward, but that'll change. " He grabbed both back and jacket before heading off to the bedroom door. A way to free her...was it all false? Ava was gone..then Chris would do his best to never forget! "I'm going to find who did this, Ava. So ...wait up for me!" The boy rushed down steps to the kitchen. His mother stood with arms crossed. A foot tapping as if monologues were not sound proof. On the second floor no less! She had a frown, could definitely be a reprimand. The teen just walked in with a calm expression, whatever that seemed like! She was dangerous when it came to her son's friends...and overprotective much?

"Morning...mom...Sleep well?-

She stomped over to her on at the table with her nails polished in for the kill. Chris gulped around this sort of behaviour more than once. She was a single mom and a lawyer. A very dangerous and powerful combination ..in his own dwelling...

"What, were you doing? I did make it clear that once you felt better from the rest and medicine, you had extra classes to make up. So, no stopping anywhere on the way home. Straight to studying mister, and also..." She wasgoing to bring up that ...that he had wished she'd let go...

"That girl , Ava Grayson. You are not to ask for her under any circumstances. I do not want my valedictorian to be to be hanging around with troublesome groups. She's not in grade school, it's been since middle school you two...seem to need to find other-

"Mom!" Chris took offense to this treatment. His mom was afraid? Ava had done nothing wrong! "Mom...the collapse was because we had a..running contest to the gates! She didn't know! I didn't tell her that ..it was to!-

"She put my poor son in the hospital! She's too wild and her mother knows it! I am surprised the youngest Amelia isn't -

"Knock it off! They haven't hurt anyone! It's just the opposidlte, so quit trying to dis my friend! You should judge-

"Never talk down to me Christopher Jean! You shouldbe thankful that you're even here right now! Do you know how long the doctor had me stay away! She didn't know...you're condition wasn't asthma according to the doctor! You almost ...just..don't make me worry so much about my son..." The adult in the room had stayed alive,alert when..it was no wonder ! She'd thought Ava had left him to suffer! But why?

"Then...mom...what was my condition? The doct...er...he...told you didn't he?" The boy jumped up to see to his mother's sobs. She had him held too tightly. The books, the exra, stifling degree of ...it was suffocating!

"Tell me what he told you! It's my-

"No..." She ridgedly replied with a turn away from her son's fretting face. Getting up slowly he had been tossed a new cell. She had gone through his things? Why...was this all wiped clean of...Ava..no!

"Mom please listen! I want to ask what happened to-

"Get on the bus, don't ask questions. I'll see you for dinner tonight. We are having your favorite to celebrate a perfect recovery...so...go and I'llsee you before five " With a peck where he had dared not to smack sense into that part of his face Christopher's mother bade her only son farewell. Wh-Wait! Why a new phone? Was she hiding more than her frustrations over the Grayson family! Who was this person he...feared had just only met the bewildered teen for an empty stomache of complaints?...

Chris left for the bus as promised, however, he did not go to class. He went to see Ava's parents. Without any contacts, the task would prove difficult...her father! He was an officer for the local area! Chris smiled and breatged a sigh in relief. "I'm going to find the truth, you didn't let me go, I'm alive ." The tan haired teen shoved his secs away as the silver returned without their extra need of visibility. The male was not normal anymore. He had to dig for the reason, why Ava had entrusted her childhood bestie with such an ability! "I will find you. So don't forget me!" The morning rode on as the teen walled, then ran,to dash* full force after the action needed to save his precious friend! She had to still be wishing the very same from her location...he hoped she'd take notice soon, before the hunt was on!  
/

The girl was indeed watching from the shadows of her void amid space time and beyond. Lilith watched this extra..ounce of resistance with a keen eye. The girl would not bear her weapons towards the mistress owl. Not without doing some invstigating of her own first. Anya seemed lost; and of course the child's eyes were clouded to forget! She was after all not stirring within a never-ending slumber...

~You shall not stop my dear soldier. I made you from the weakling you had been, into a true fighter of my cause...soon you shall learn what your peat truely entails...Now! Go forth and find the boy . The child 'newly chosen..' Your poor brother might listen to his sibling inthe future ..or not! Now depart! Do not fail to uphold your decision...I have not forgotten what you desire as well...~The smokey miasma swirled around the teen's dark lace up boots as thge magicsent her to return to the gates,.of her captive soul's dwelling place...There the teen from before looking glass stood with a beaded brow. His destination..she could use the brat's friendship to ensnare the chosen..hmm...

Ava's form returned to seem beaten and bruised. To seem that she needed the door...perfect...

Chris was about to ring the bell when a shuffle of footsteps led the silver haired ..no, hehad to switch back. The brunette locks to match his eyes returned. His specs were in a small case inside the school bag. Thankfully he had kept them around. With a squint into the opposite direction, Chris called out. "Hello?...Who's there?" The shifting figure in the dark sniffled helplessly as if in a scare over it's pursuer. "Are...who are you ? Did you follow me to this address? " The voice of a croaking female made the male's palms sweat. He knew that voice...it..it couldn't be...

The ruined skirt by clawing wolves ...or even the missing shoe...her top was ripped too much! Ava...it was Ava and he was hurt! "C'mon. We are at your place, let the folks check out your injuries...I'll go too... " He held out a hand on one knee. If only the prince had not beenso sick in his euphoric mention...The false Ava struggled to stand. He was here...she had access to the apartment! Bingo!

Kori had been off today for the first time in a long while. Anna was still sad as could be even with the extra aid with her firey temper at school. Yet her poor mother worried... Ami and Aiden had gone with Shoji by car to their classes. Dick had gone to his office without a second opinion over the other night. "Those three had been most distant..." The Tamaranean princess sighed over her breath as the ticking wall clock met an unwelcoming ding* of the doorbell. Her lunch had nearly had time to cool, so getting to the door was ok. No burnt portions in this kitchen!

"I am coming! Please wait!" The bell was not rapid..more so, a bit abrupt each time. Was it an emergency? Was it the school again? "I do not believe that they make 'calls to the house...' " Kori tried to stay positive. The remaining click* left the Tamaranean to stand gasping over the guests. ..

"Mrs...Grayson...I'm a friend of...your daughter's from class...she..she's not ok! She followed me...when I had gotten better from my ...you know right? Then what's going o?...I'm...sorry...this is confusing...is -

"Chris?...Ava..you...I shall contact my may be able to help us both!" Ravenhad to hear her explanations,.Chris's also since hehad come across her daughter in such a state! "A...iiiideen..." The girl then had breathed that lone name with wide eyes...her cough disclosed just how ill she seemed. Starfire flung herself over to the home phone; when shehad actually gone to use her comm unit. "Hello , Raven? I have most...disturbing news! Ava..she is here yet in a terrible state, as if someone had left her ...for us..." Kori wondered the rest but shook her head to continue. "Please send a reply, as soon as you've gotten this message. I will be waiting in the apartment. " The false click of the line had her guests fooled . Her son and two daughters would not be home until well close to three. It was not even eleven o clock as the mother looked for first aid materials in the mean time. As soon as she'd had thge box, the real. phone rang . It was a number she had only recalled when the person calling had been...less mean...

"My..mom...you have to keep this a secret Mrs Grayson! She'll never let me see any ofyou again!" Fear choked up the poor teen who had never left his friend's side since entering through that door. "Remain calm and I shall not let her know. She will have to beak down that fram with her 'hands bare!'" The odd expression was not twisted. To her kids it always seemed ok to a degree. Yet to Christopjlher he smiled back weeping with a few sniffles. "Yeah..thank..y..you...!" Her heart felt warmed by his gesture. The click of the dreaded line suddenly went with time too long taken to answer. Starfire grit her teeth and seethed nervously. Another blow if the stiff mother on that other end knew that her child had not gone to school..

"Please , worry not about me, Ava will need the most attention. So do not fret over this. We shall not lose hope..." He nod to her kindness. She was after all Ava's guardian. The boy's fears left him as the mother figure of Chris's dear classmate's , and he himself had something worthwhile to see through to. By two thirty , the bell would have gone to allow the youngest Grayson child her freedom for the day. Aiden would follow a bit later with Anna. Yet he still wondered about if the three would be home to see the reunion commence...yet..this all felt great, but it felt..odd somehow..The teen had no way of figuring out this complicated mess right away. Ava was-

He blinked and grabbed a soup bowl from one of the cabinets. The very hot broth was close to spilling as he used a tray to balance the rest. Spoon and all. It was ok though...Ava was-

The tray was placed to the coffee table with a shaking clatter. The boy looked left and right...she had...

"Ava?" The teen was worrying too much...she had gone to fix up? Was she..in her old room! Chris gasped and straightened his glasses to head upstairs. "Ava?" He called up the well. Still not a voice to reply back, she was here...right?

Just as long as she had not collapsed on the way up! He still thought the portion of self control there was lacking! She wasn't alone! He had to get a grip and work fast! The creaking first few steps made the teen brunette gulp uncomfortably. There were no monsters! Why did the thought of...Chris shook hishead and continued to climb .

The hall had bedrooms, a private workroom, and a ..this was a pretty big complex! Almost a ...

The giggle of someone that seemed to be in the next few rooms down led the boy awayfrom the top of the steps. A voice was speaking..on the phone? It sounded too gaudy...was that ...no! He had to focus!

The door was looked through carefully as to not alert the one behind it's protective gap. "Soo? Yeah, I got them. You told me it'd be easy! Well,tonight it'll be his last trial...you needn't worry...the girl...is not aware of my presence yet...ehh? You did want me to stick around longer right? Well, that might be true..ok! Signing off ! My sworn heart depends on it!" The girl's voice was younger than the teen's own classmate, yet they shared the same body . Who was Ava..wait! She didn't look beat up! Why...

"I think you should let me rest peacefully. I did just get here, don't you remember?" The cold, hard gaze of the lavender eyed girl left the male in her bedroom doorway stunned. "Let me do that. Oh! And ask my mama for...I think we should have you over for supper! It's ben a while since I have had..this sort of company...so please? " He nod and instantly forgot about her bad manners . Was he in the wrong then-

~Something is off! ...Ava's situation ..he had to talk to -

"See you later then?" The unexpected affectionate look from his classmate made the boy turn cherry red. "Sure...see you then..." The teen had fallen for her..yet she was returning his emotions? That was something Avawas too luckless to have known yet!

The door shut for the silver haired princess to nap to her heart's content. All thewhile it left Chris with a waking suspicion. Something wasoff about..Ava's personality...did Mrs. Grayson notice? She wasn't her old self!...

~There you go again! Worrying yourself to shame! She's in shock . How would youfeel to have been...

The words fell off the tip of the classmate's tongue as he walked down the stairwell. Such a big house...he felt...Captured . she had been taken away..just as the creatures in the other world had said. then who was this girl? Was it Avaor..was she unable to remember those old habits? What was this ..a sick early april fool's trick? No...

Chris felt hishead pound. The silver sights saw through the door. He gasped and ran straight back down to not end up long gone from their world. A great cluster of obsidian hung around the sleeping teenage returned's heart. A mass of ink over her very will. He saw it and tried not to scream. Ava..was taken far away...this new person..had to be less likely to have thought them all clueless! The teen scrambled into the den where Kori had been speaking to Shoji ; Ami had to come omewhile he still had four vacation days in the city to move freely. The teenage male dashed through the entranceway with a beating, fighting heart, his stomache unwell by what he had witnessed. "I..need..to talk!" Chris gasped out of breath. The Tamaranean had just gotten in touch with Rachel- who had picked up the cues of a certain red haired mutt by the airport terminal, a call to her private line without any warning! Mooching canine. It had made Kori laugh a bit even despite her friend's stress levels..

"I will set up a spot here. You look rather pale...what did you-

The boy tried togasp in more air to explain. Yet he had to hold secrecy until Ava's father had a word in. "Your daughter..my classmate...she's...something isn't right. I went up to her room. She was there...and..I could hear her laughing...it was hard to get the gist...but...she's not the same Ava. I tgink whateverhappened while he was...taken away-

"Wait." Kori interrupted with a stare. "You..were never told that she had..been stolen...who told you before my husband might have? You are saying something not uncommon of the past ...but ..this discussion should wait for-

"Listen to me! The Ava up there is..she's got something messed up about her! I almost didn't recognize the look she gave me...I..I had a crush on your daughter since middle school together. She's awesome as my best friend...but I know that person in that room, is NOT the real Ave I remember! She acted like she was flirting! Ava has no idea that I pretend not to! So listen...she's hiding the rest...it's my responsibility to see that she gets well. I brought her here..so..I don't want that effort to be wasted if my hunch is wrong." Kori stood up with a brow lowered. "Your...hunch? What exactly would you mean by the 'instinct of your internal -

"I think ...that we are both going to find out." Chris replied with his his head lowered and fists to his kness on the sofa's seat cushion. "She wants me to stay for 'supper' Fyi , have never heard her act this formal . It's way too unlike the Ave I remember..." Kori brought a hand over to the teen's shoulder sympathetically. "I am her mother. I know her to be quite a handful, evenwhen she is at her very best. I do not wish to doubt you right away. There is anotherguest arriving earlier. She may be able to aid our investigation into the cause ." The red haired adult smiled downwith a wink. "Do not fear this time. You and I will not be alone , not while we are both needed to 'fill the blanks in'." Chris sighed as the clock ticked on. The twins would be home with their ten year old sibling. Plus another guest? Would the table be too small?

Ava's mind fought desperately inside the frost- encased, crystal's prison as the teen's old friend..had been just as smart as she'd hoped for.. ~Chr...chr..iis...I...-

~You!" The rioting devil inside her skull had gone to quell the defiant princess inside her daydreams. ~You don't have a chance! When I finally get my hands on the brat,you're little pining pupy boyfriend is gonna be my -

~DON'T YOU HURT THEM!~ The teen screamed as shifting relics held her still. The clustered mass had no end, no cure..she had to stop the dopple from taking her brother away too ! Just for some stupid legend. ...Aiden had to learn her location and quickly! Her powers of the unseen had been gifted to both her classmate and...she prayed not Anna..the twin had a fire already! She was a fighter for a solar symbol from a world far into the past!

~You will not be able to stop our mistress. She has you ensnared within her web tightly..I am here to ensure that you never break free! They will be long gone and it will be all your fault!~ The psychotic sister inside of the girl's regular body among her human home cackled as dasterdly as the devil in the nightmare! ~No! My brother is...not ..your to-

~Can't hear you princess!..Yet I do hear the kids on their way to that door! Say farewell, stupid Eternal witch ! HAHAHAHAAAAA!*"

The terror , the pure fright that overtook the rioting teenage captive as she fought to save her family. Those icy breaths were suffocatingly stifling inside her...her mind was shaken...sleep over came the child as the crystal did it's task of keeping the girl unaware , far longer, that she would not have to see the demise play out before her old eyes. Yet the eyes of a slippery imposter with her title as their 'daughter ... '

Aiden swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed up to the front door of the teen's parent's pent. It even had a second floor which had been made possible by- you guessed it! Takahara an' old Grampa Wayne!... Always the joy in knowing his dad had financial backing from real...ugh! The real reason the teen had freaked out this badly was because of Lisa!~ The teen's old crush had gone loco! She even had trailed him before the gates to ..talk about something important..why was she trying to be this nosy? Just cause Ava had.. Aiden gripped his pack's strap with a hard squeeze of regret. "If I ever see her again...we'll both have to apologize...I hope she's-

Anna came from behind with her eyes lit this time. With an interesting dip into his view, her grunt and frown wereevident. "You should 'a told me! " The flaming haired child tapped her fot, while purposely blocking the elevator fro. his line of sight . Her twin was so out of line right this second! "Ava and Lisa are still close to us! You wanna forget that we went together in grade school with big sis? We have nothing to leave her out of! I think shecan actually help! Ami think so too. Something to do with auras ? Anyway! You are gonna listen to poor Lisa or I'll spill on mom and dad the reason you got home after curfew!" He winced and tried to protest her threats. "No. Lisa is coming over in a day. Dad is getting out late tonight mom told us both. Or are you just keeping your cell turned off ? I'm serious! That is dangerous enough so don't do it again, got it?-

The blinde huffed out a snort with his head slightly turned away. The meter was lowering.. he could beat her timing. Aiden felt his eyes give off that ounce of a weaker strain. The sights..they had...activated?

"Bro! You can't let anyone!-

"You act just like her!" He unconsciously spat the red head's way. Her response wasn't ,very accepting of the kid brother's attitude. Anna sniffed back. "What are you talking about? I'm me! You really do have to be more care-

"Big sister. she was as..overprotective and a freaking pain as you are now!" The boy's red eyes were new. The teen didn't look himself, where in the foyer he felt..angry ..unhappy- no...as if it wasn't his fault ..no!...

"Go up after me. You act too freaked out to care that much. Care about yourself and leave me out of it!" He was in denial. The spirit inside she and her sister Ami had warned of a raging source . Had it been Aiden..he..didn't meanthose words right?

Anne had no way of knowing exactly until her brother had been dead serious. Those eyes unlike her twin's own two never left, as a finger pointed for her to go behind s that he didn't have interrogations upon their arrival. Ann saw through that yet did as directed while Aiden...lowered his face away . Repulsed by the entire tantrum, yetf unable to apologize. Though when the doors were near shut , she could have rushed with her new magic to have them burnt away to cinders by what he whispered. ~Goodbye.~

The teen stood frozen inside of the shaft with her back pack still clutched close, with trembling fingers...Aiden...why was he becoming a bully!

The girl dopple was overjoyed by the interesting angle this had taken- so much that she did not bother telling Lady Lilth about the one to have promised this outcome . When the double self had been about to return to Ava's earth, she had been tugged away by force into another rift . The one that had emerged had belonged to a serpent of the reddest hue . The dopple and Ava still had no idea what forms their foe could take on. It used a sultry, mind spoken hiss of a tongue to gather it's newest ally. 'The king, it had said; would be most able to aid in snatching away the target you seek.' At first the assassin self was uncertain if Lil would approve. Then again, Lil was only able to know..if the outcome went sour. The double faced killer wanted to impress her empress. She was as afraid of failing the queen, as the child she kept was fearful of her family's overall protection. To the seedy serpent the light haired mirror image teen was a perfect tool to use in tandem with the witch's own progressing feat. She had decided, the snake would tear away the targetted chosen. This would all still be left according to plan...

The lavender eyed teen however had not recalled the oath then made. The snake's poison still kept this show going along smoothly. Hopping off of her captive's mattress , the self smirked towards the bedroom door. "I'm here brother!...You will not escape..." Ava, someplace deep inside Lilith's nightscape was kept occupied by disillusions. t the golden dragon was growing wary. It knew how to activate from within the child's soul. Anya had to hurry along. Supper smelled divine even if it was a meager meal by mortal bound whelps!

Aiden came first in the doorway to pick up the waft of his mother's home cooking. The teen raised a brow when Ami had come to peek around the side of the hall . She seemed suspicious. Stupid fox..dog..thing! Shoji had made this mess worse! So now...the rest of the time Aiden had with his...fam..-

"Big brooo!" Amy shouted over her mother's humming , which startled the jumpy red headed parent right away! "Do not yell in the house Amelia! There is a very hot stove and the pan was very close to hurting both you,and the meal!" She crossed both arms then saw her son standing dumb, in the doorway. "Aiden! Where is your sister? Did you not come back with Mr.-

"Nope." The boy walked by to weave past the kitchen into the dining area. "She is too slow for me. I didn't want to wait up." Grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter, he took a bite with ..slightly ridged canines suddenly seeming a might sharper to Ami. "Bro?... Mom's got something to-

"Later, I wanna sleep off today...maybe if I joining you..." The guest in the next room Chris had heard none of this emotionally unsettling display from the brother before! He only dashed in in time, when Aiden had, already left the three hanging halfway outside the kitchen. Ami rubbed her chin as a real detective vibe felt alive in her mind's eye. "Something's not ok with Aide, I'm gonna-

"I think so too Amy, but it might be best to let your brother cool off." The Tamaranean mother nod to both Ami and Chris . Chris took the plunge and decided to see the damage back up on the next floor. To see if the boy's mood had a strong connection to an unfamiliar arrival...

The teen had passed by a room still unoccupied for less than a month. When she'd been taken away...his eyes prickled dangerously so the fourteen year old kept walking . ~She's not coming back...what would she even remember about us? I was a jerk, Ami was a top student...Anna was jealous,and...mom and dad were gonna send her away...what if that other world were...no . She didn't want to be there. ~ He had seen the vision of that cold castle. The world there was not pleasant for anyone to thrive in. Now this ability...a sword that had magic ...and...the boy that had given him it's promised ...he had to find her! But as it stood, no one was talking about the present, not taking action. Ava was possibly in a lot of pain and no one knew how to do anything...he was all alone...she...-

"I am right here." The dopple seemed to play against his worries from earlier before. Now she knew..they had to become her leash. Not his. "Aide...I'm right here...don't you remember?" The boy's quiet gasp was accompanied by a shaken form, afraid to embrace the illusion. That voice..it didn't echo...could it be?

The red headed twin came bounding in, up to the front door. Her eyes were full of embers as the green eyed child sweat profusely, her chest heaving rapidly. "Anna! Are you unwell? Why are you not with-

"I know what's wrong...you have to go get him! He's being tricked like you guys! " The brunette classmate had already done that earlier Kori had explained. Anna shook her head in frustration. "No! There is more! We were being watched that night! I was just contacted by Shoji. Dad is going to rush over . There is a spy here or something...he thinks an alarm was disarmed . One ..pant*..that could have seen.. who might have disabled that -

"Then...could it be her?" Amelia gasped up to her mama with wide, blue eyes . "I must not hope so..yet we had a guest bring her by hoping to have been correct-

"Who?! Who came here before us?" The spikey haired female got up close to her tall mother. She was still not able to see eye to eye. "Her ...Ava's classmate Christopher! He was most worried because...she had...Ava..had been found hurt by our complex!-

Anna shoved herself towards the stairwell. Turning back she closed the arguement. "She's an imposter. The signatures of every individual nowadays are seen in a computer. So that's a fake Ava..stupid...bossy...Aide...you're not gonna see her like we do..I'm going to stop him! Get Isis if you can. It's not just a hunch anymore!" With a fling up the first few steps, the teen had her sights locked on to a big happening up that flight.

Mainly out on the street, Shoji had flown over in the knick of time to find the complex of his charges...Somehow swalloed up inside a fog. It was not a true miasma as the connection fizzled out every time he'd used the line. Nothing worked unless on gas - electrical currents had been damaged somehow? Or bent...

"Not possible. I would have seen the cause. " Richard dropped by from the lot where he had left his vehicle. "In uniform?" Shoji tried not to poke fun when things were serious upstairs. "I know. Had to beg for my boss to go easy. It's only an hour I have until the unit calls me back. Late hours. Now spill. What was Anna trying to tell us ?" Dick wondered with a stern expression on his face. The cat remained cornered by those blue eyes. At least red would never still the hero's moments for a normal human-

"Verra. I'm going in. Then on the way , call out to Raven. She knows about my son's powers better than us both. If he's in any danger..don't hesitate." Was Richard afraid to contact the empath? Shoji was stunned. Maybe the teen son's attitude had brought about that side to Dick that was not in favor of the witch's methods. At least Takahara had some use as a support system, or something along those lines against Rachel's reprimands. He was a guardian, one that had promised to serve as a guard and guide to the still endangered chosen.

"No time to lose." The cat bobbed his head with a nod in agreement. "Right." Dick's solid blue found themselves set on the stairwell first. "I think this will be faster. " The dog shrugged as the camera's lens could not see the scientist switch forms into good ole' Verra . ~I was miserable without my tail! How about we race? I'll tone it down..you cannot mach speed in five minutes soooo -

"Don't get side tracked! This is serious!" Dick was frustratingly trying to sort out the decision of switching to his masknor waiting a bit longer.~Next time then. Double time baby!~ The fox hybrid grinned and left to leave the stairwell owned!

Richard pumped up the flights ; six exactly , with legs as jello by the final plop onto the ground areanof their desired destination. ~Door! I have to open it, or you wanna do the honors?~ The cat brushed aside as the form of the fox became Takahara again. "Out of ammo? Seems I'm rusty ...oh-

"Open!" The hero slammed against the door with his legs trembling. A screech* came with the forced entrance as the two males had only minutes remaining. "You didn't get let up..." Shoji seethed a careless secret out nervously with a chuckle. "I sped up your legs...so I apologize if my magic was a bit..."

" Thanks." Dick wobbled out and towards the hall. "Without the push I'd be way behind. So, thank you V." The cat rubbed the back of his mortal self's neck harder. "Heh..I do a bit of charity. Besides, we're not strangers-

The door towards where Kori, Anna, and Ami were deliberately watching their actions behind, swung open hard against the wall.. "Where is Aiden?" The first words from Anna's lips had been unplanned, yet fairly unclear for anyone just entering to have read from them without becoming misled. "He's..with Ava.."

At first the cop blinked, then gasped as he left to join Anna and Shoji up that well. "He doesn't even see it...then it's a trap. Rich...-

"I know." The running started , the rush returned as the male's legs started up towards that door. Ava's bedroom.

Inside the dark room, Aiden felt conflicted. She had not brought up the fighting..or even his way around her currently! Why was she changing gears ...he remembered, yet did she?

"Ava...Sis..you..you remember what happened?..That freaky monster took you away from us! That's not something to forget! But..why? Why aren't you even talking? We've been inside your room for...I think thirty minutes? You won't tell me what they did, or if you can even remember! But I wasn't blind, I saw you hurting..in a world filled with icy..in a big glass castle!" The dark eyed teen did not turn from her dresser. ~You were aware? Hmmm..another guilt trip to terrorize the brat's last hope...~ "Then..you didn't go there? Aide...I was afraid! You should have told mom and dad ! Why did you forget? I was..it was terrible...how could you let them take me and...I don't know if you deserve my -

"Hey! We tried!..I didn't know where to go so they'd let me help with the search! I was banned from it!-

The elder teen shook her head with a sorry frown. It wasn't truly his non- action...no..he had to lose touch...

"But..you are strong right? Mom and dad were jerks! You would have been able to ..if they had not controlled us both.."

The boy had to feel his sister's words hold an ounce of...suspicion. "What...mom and dad? They knew the world was-

"EXACTLY." Ava's dopple nod in understanding. She knew how to manipulate thoughts. Too cute how the boy could cling to such irritating obstacles. "They knew about the world. They knew how to get to it. They knew where I was, but saved the time by not going...was I even worth that much? Besides! my old caretaker Isa was aware of what I was..who my real mother was...she just saw me as -

"Stop it! Sis, you are not a problem to anyone! Whatever those creeps are making you think, just tell them to shove off. This is your life and no one else is going to live it-

The girl's lowered head could not bear to hide a single hint of amusement. "My...you are such a noble idiot! A royal pain! Hahahaaa! My kid idiot brother thinks he can save the world, but not his sister's life? Who told you to do that?Was that you first guess? Did you think I cared about any of you? I'm a reaally different girl Aide!~ You should have been smart and not started to...play into..these hands...stupid..chosen!" The laugh only continued to scare the blonde who had no idea if Ava was still fighting back!..If he attacked her here...she might never come home!

"What do you want! Why are you acting like..How do you know about 'chosen? What are you?!" The boy felt her dreary appearance become a shroud, as the arts of an evil wanderer encased the space. Ava's room had become a smog cloud! What was ...!

"Aahh so you do know? I am not here to answer that. Mommy won't tell baby bro who he is? I feel sorry for having such a weak sibling! You should just ..follow me to find out the rest! I know way more than they do!~ So come here...I'll tell my lil' bro every detail...you must have felt as badly as I did! Those parents were just supposed to raise us to be. ..well...come along and I can make it hurt..a lot less..." The red returned as Aiden rubbed them painfully. His eyes...it wouldn't stop this time! What had...had those creatures done to his...Ava..he had to face her! This wasn't Ava ! Something didn't feel-

"AIDEN!" The doorknob rattled terribly as the frame threatened to break loose from it's hinges. The daemon double self clicked her tongue impatiently. Now? They had to scram before the rest fell through. "Come with me Aiden! This world isn't right! Listen to me! I know how to fix things! You never let me tell you...My behaviour was crappy, but I want you to trust me! Little brother? Please! -

"DONT LISTEN KID! SHE'S NOT REAL!" The boy breathed icy whisps painfully by the fifteen year old's loosened powers covering the walls, the space they shared too closely. "I..I want you to tell me the...truth..." Aiden breathed heavily. The door kept pounding past his battered eardrums. "Yes?.." The girl braced for an answer. "I...-

"NO! AIDEN! DON'T LET HER WIN! SHE'S A !-

The boy hadn't time to protest as the stars of a collapse appeared. Knocking down the blonde was easy for the killer as Anya gave a sigh overhead the dazed fourteen year old's straining sights. "Ah..You could have made this easy! But I'm right. You are better than them. So , I'll show you ..you may get a bit air sick...so..." The girl gripped her captive to toss overhead her right shoulder. "Hold on, don't fall..and trust you'll stay together...after all...the dark void of my queen is soo lonely without a familiar face! " The rioting laugh made the door topple over by Veravakumu's measures, then turning over to Anna - who violently singed the rest of the door to ashes.

The window was wide apart. It was too late...The dog saw Richard's shirt. Underneath it was Nightwing's emblem. He had to expect the unexpected. Vee grit his fists and head on all fours towards the steeets farther off. Nightwing bade Anna stay put, yet she had a say this time. Her voice was solid as a rock. Magma flowed throughout her gaze. "The witch controlling that place, where Ava was taken, she doesn't like my powers..I think I can scare the 'day lights' out of her puppet!" The hero had to smile by the boldness of his daughter's set mind..Richard behind the mask tugged out a second unit. It was an extra in case of especially, dangerous cases. "Don't lose this. I do not want you to end up in enemy hands, so show extra caution, stay out of the fight only IF you can. Otherwise, let Vee pull the punches. I'll grab the cycle, we can't have your powers seen by anyone out there. Remember; stay vigilant and follow my lead ." Anna brightened up. Her amber eyes now by this magic still held every bit of the fussy teen's spirit as her mother's emerald.

"Ok ! I'm not going to lose! Thanks!" The two came right behind Verra, who had many miles he'd not held back So much for a race to the finish. Now if only the contest weren't so warped to begin with.

The sniffer of the loyal Kaien as his doggie self nearly had Rachel ten feet off the ground. In the middle of the city! "What are you doing? There are people who can see you!" She yelled out to the big eared fox of flaming infernos. He juest lowered them and growled back. "That boy of your mate's is in the area! I can smell that aura! I do not like the second however..let me off here! You'd best riot to his mum if possible! This dangerous air...I think it's...that witch!"

"Hey!"The overgrown pup fired off towards a towering skyscraper that seemed to carry such a faint aura. Something was pulling him towards it...another like - spirit? Yet it raged inside that form , it was powerful! That had to be...his ole' buddy the phoenix calling out!

The elemental spirit had been partly there. It had been Anna who had run on ahead from her dad for that same, exact reason Just as the aura of the dragon of the golden dawn of light was her's to oversee to, the phoenix powers that held her closer to his fate could be seen through those amber eyes. "Whoa lassie!" The fox held back from crashing head first and instead started to glide beside Anna's own sure - footed pace. "I'm not just seein' you with that glare, you have my old ally's mark! Interesting that we both sensed a big 'arrow' in that direction eh?" The girl had no clue and continued to run. The spirit was an odd ball. Something like the 'Verra character' that had saved her brother from destroying their den. Then it hit the teenage rebel as her fight had only begun. Up top a large spiralling , towering structure, the kidnapper was opening a rift..

She bit her lip, searching frantically around for a fire escape, or how could she even reach the top! The fire fox saw this, then stomped in understanding. When his geet had hit the ground, he'd already transformed into the flaming form of Shoji's dark wolf. ~You need a lift? No strings, I know Vee has his eye steady. We could certainly beat that speed by a mile. ~ His grin was all flash as the teen girl wondered what might occur..his back was a forest dfire of heat! Was that safe?

Yet Aiden's spellcasting captor had her drawback. This was it.

"Let me up!" The girl hopped on as if riding a large grizzly wolf . Kaien blast off with Vee and Dick nose to nose by the building's same ground level. Nightwing grappled himself to the top's side, while Vee propelled himself as much as Kaien! He had the girl who's powers were granted by a fire bird; he wouldn't need a recharge for at least three more months!..

Anna held on tightly with her palms sweating , gripping the lion hearted elemental's mane with all her might. "Are we..." She refused to chat freely about her brother now. Her dad was possibly heading over to hand out a big , fat, 'grounding lecture' . She had disobeyed his trust for that light...the one tugging both she and the massive fireball along!

~You have to huury after! I'll find an opening, try to be careful kid!~ The girl had the same surprise as her riding escort. ~It's Vee. Half way up where you are!We have the crook cut off! Go in for a heavy hit- but remember that we have a delicate situation to untangle!~ The cat's mind speak reached Anna's ears as her partner rode along as firey as a comet.

When the light haired spook had found herself a portal amid a shifting rift on earth, her answer apparently had been to hop inside. Now, it was to escape. Her hostage was restlessly turning to steam , that made lava rocks look like dying smoulders! "I have to drain that later .." It was rebellion she could not have as assassin Anya took out her cloak to deflect the light from touching this vessel. "Ah~ I see you have some company!~ The girl winced by a sound in the air. "I do? Could have sworn a farewell message had been left at the scene already!" The witch didn't want her plan to fail. This wasn't the owl mother, it was Anya's other connection..

~You were going to forget our bargain! I have the way out you desire, yet it shall seal back from your wants if you do not hand it over!~ The girl was sweating again by this time, not Aiden's powers. "You..you got your cut! I control this brat's!-

~Do you? Well, my dear teacher will not see that as fact. You are after all..holding on to my prize! Rather..my-

"Aiden!" The red head doubled into a leap from the dog's back. Kaien flung himself to catch her fall so that an injury was out of the question. "Let him go, you are not taking my family away! I want to see your real face, faker!"

The girl's ability was super human at best, yet her staff was a give one from her papa. The throwing objects a precaution from his own belt she really hoped would remain hidden. The girl was really going to have to have more excuses planned out in the future..

"Huh? Oh! Ann! I didn't know you coul-

"That's all you can say. You can only hide and ruin your life so that no one else can do the same...you're no example. I used to look up to my brother AND sister! You two are not going to end up anywhere else..not anywhere if I have something to say about it!" With a mid battle cry, the teen shot out to grab the staff, holding it in her palms with a force unlike her old human self. "You touch my family...you're going down!"

Next is a fight scene and much more to come! Will Aiden come to senses? Is Anya's sly connection really a threat from the shadows? Will Nightwing be able to bring back all three kids without a scratch? Also, is Slade not aware of his enemy's predicament thar may have more to do with Roko than she let's on! Find out in chapter six! Stay curious to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part Two- New Generations; Chapter 6: Holding My Breath ; A Creeping Nightmare - Roko's Lost Code - Flight Of The Fire Bird, Taking Chances.

/

Anna's battle on the rooftop was all 'on her own.' It seemed that her dad had not made it in enough time to spare while the class - A dopple handed out her response with more throwing stars!

"Yaaah!" The two teens fought without any ounce of Ava's old self to pry back from among her false delusions. Ever so during the young Grayson's closest hits, Ann would yell back to her unconscious brother, trying not to seem desperate by her shaking tone. He had to snap out of it! This was the last time...she hadn't gotten much aid once Kaien had run off to grab the adults still far behind. The darkness without form helped the assassin double self to remain in the clear over her win. It wasn't going to fail when Lil could erase the dopple AND her vessel! Her win..her victory would not fall flat by this shocking encounter!

"Let..me...win!" The sweltering and raging tyrant teen knashed her knives against the red head's staves. "No! You are a criminal straight from the-

"You are clueless 'little sister!'-

Anna smacked her staves together to form an opening for a single blow. The assassin scared the teen with a bang* from another hidden weapon. A fired shot by the mother of all tools. A rifle?...Anna had a fear since the hold up in a large bank back in grade school..that..that had to be just to make the girl run from her -

"Hahahhhaaa!" The darkly clad villainous killer found that reaction and look on her foe's face, just priceless. With another shot the bullet whizzed by the spiky haired teen's pale , shaking, and frozen form. "Don't forget...he never wanted you...I was his -

"Yaaah!" The dog Vee, NightWing, and even Kaien had enough to say about crashing a party- not a splatter at least Dick had hoped, though Anna looked unwell ! Why was..then he saw. The gun in the fake Ava's hands...his head filled to the brim with regrets..."I'm sorry Ava...You can't do this. I'm going to have to-

"D..d..dad...?" The real Ava was being used by the devil double as she blinked back with a fearful expression to match her younger sister's. "W..why?...AGh!" The teen nearly had time to see the gun in her gloves. The garb to racy of her appearance as a valedictorian to be! Who had ben controlling ..the witch! She-

"Ava! It really is! We are doing all we can, so hand over your brother, hurry before!-

Verra should have kept his jaw closed up tight. She had never met these creatures..they all looked terrifying as her..her...

"Aide ...aiden...I hurt Aiden! Ann...tell dad...I can't go home...not yet...I ..I have to stop them from..unn...ghaaaa!*...!" The girl's voice becanme deadly as the double faced demon returned to burry the lavender eyes again to a heavy red . "Face me! I won't lose to immortals again!"

/

Ava riled from within the cold cell inside the teen's own mind.~Nooo! Let me go! Aiden..! I..I'm..Soorrryyy! Staap!*" The girl broke down in her solid world filled with an intense grey..far from that night amid the queen's hellish castle,the teen wanted to get out..she'd have done anything by this time just to fight...the grey...was a threshold for denial and that...that scared the girl far worse than her family not getting a head start. At least they had tried..they had seen her in pain...Aiden..she had to fight ..he was afraid oflosing her..but..what about him? Why was the self facing Annie so obsessed with bringing their brother into the dark void? What had been that creeping voice minutes before? Had it been the real answer?

The girl curled up in mid - suspension as the keep of Ava' nightmares only brought about more hopelessness...more sleep as the spelling dopple had her will held in the palm of her own gloved grip. ~I have...to keep waiting..I'll break away...to become a beacon...something for my sisters and brother...to depend on..I..don't want to lose their trust...~ A shivering tear left to plop down into the empty space. Her heart and body went back inside that ice crystal shell. Lil would not touch them...she would rip out the fake Ava's rotting heart before the girl would EVER let them win!

/

The beast that had been Kaien; had been joined by Verra in his pup state. The earlier display had caused strife, so this was a ' just as powerful fighter' to count on. Yet not since he was falling behind his uncle's hits. ~Hand over the child witch! You aren't on top anymore! Just give in already!~ He flashed out beams to force the dopple to cower from the light. She was covered in a cloak to prevent that. Lil wanted the fake back in one piece..or else at least the boy could make it before her- yet he would end up lost in the stream! How to act.. to push these territorial , meat heads out and away from her exit!

~Allow me..~ The splendid snake..the rest of his hiss* gave Anya the shivers as her legs turned to run. "She's going towards the portal!" Verra barked to Ann who had caught her breath long enough to gasp in sure suprise. "Crap! I have to stop her!" The girl had take a few scratches and a good beating- from the bully holding her sister hostage..yet they looked similar..it almost made Anna...-

"Stop!" The girl flung herself from the stupor; one she hadn't felt since her days before these flaring abilities!...

The staff as a javelin was tossed to topple feet from the kid Aiden. "Wake...up!" The serpent knew a loss was imminent. It slithered away to leave the assassin 'in a rut', to her fate. The boy howled out and grabbed his skull from the strong force of his sister's toss. "Yesh! What the heck? I..I was just-

"You were being controlled, by that!" She pointed to the lost and scattered devil who had not kept her eye on the prize for very long. "Aiden...you...you said you'd trust me...why are you fighting?... Don't you care?" The girl fake's guilt trip made the boy wince as he tried to block out her sorrowful gaze. "I wanted to..but..you aren't the same ,so I can't." Defeat felt livid as the double - self seethed her regrets to fade into the darkened backdrop. "So, you are my enemy...Ava..I won't let you have her back..since we will both be destroyed- you should have let me have your trust while she was still conscious! Bye- bye little brother!~ You should know that none of my kind will be satisfied! All because of your rebellion! Hahahahaaaaaaaa!" The crazed devil left finally to have the boy's amber return..no..he..he had made it so..Ava was trapped..until they'd do away with her! He had promised!

Kaien saw something on the lad's face that had brought Nightwing to go and confront the terrified teen. "Aide...she's not-

"It was true...you risked her life..by waiting! Now..now that lunatic that took her...is..going..to..kill her!?" The teen had only seen this loss as something he could fight against, she could be freed then...but ..she was in danger of...

"Dad..Shoji..one of you! Let me go find her! I don't want them to!-

"Who says? That creep is obviously lying!" Ann shook his shoulders with a frown and a louder voice than the brother wanted to deal with right now. "She might not be! She was sent to ...to kidnap me! But why? What's that have to do with Ava's kidnapper? Wht does that freak want?" The boy shook all over as the puddle by his feet turned to magma..

"Rage..knew I'd seen it before. You had better filter those energies by cleansing. Dick, your kid is just as I was. He's afraid, but this cannot keep ruining his time here. He has to cast aside that frame of mind-

Kaien came up from the side of Aiden in his near mortal guise. "You have to know when to start thinking on your feet! Your heart is singed with out any way of coolin' off. A great big tantrum, you think savin' her will be a test of courage? She's still alive!-

"They..they are..gonna kill..my sister!-

Verra butt in to edge the crazy uncle's tactics from seering up the entire skyscraper! "Let him be Kai! You have your moments too! We have to drive it out of our minds until...

"No..sh...she...she's..my...-

The dark eyed male Veravakumu shook his head as the magic to hold form switched. "Stop it. Then help her by becoming-

"Don't..want..these..powers!...Get..them..out!" The boy started to wail this as if his entire world had no end in sight. Anna got an idea to have her bro blackout. Though the toss before made gripping his collar next to impossible. "No..Aiden...please..don't do this!You are going to understand..so please don't-

"Richie, lemme tell you one thing." Kaien roughly shoved the knight from his target. "Kai!" The scientist in his immortal form shout out by such an attitude from an elder role- model.. "Have you got something to add? What are you doing? I said , just!-

"Ehem! That lesson is, you have to face the flames sometime, kid!" He finished while standing over the child's shocked form. "No! You..you are just like the crook cat! I'm not falling for your 'protection!' I won't lose her!-

"Heh? So you think fighting ten thousand leering creepers of the ghoulish deadlands will make you a hero?Listen up runt! That power I should a' seen weeks ago on the first call over! Dickie, I do hope you'll understand bygones! Now! Aiden was it? You are acting like we can do no more than cower! I saw the one who fought the duplicate self of yer' sister in London! An' he told me all about you! You need to buck up and quit it with the water works! I have a sworn duty as guardian, so my lousy nephews will help the both of us-

"Where are you taking this Kai? Are you..oh no..." Shoji returned to cover his face. Embaressed, and leaving Ann and Nightwing clueless!

"What? What is he saying Shoji? Is he going to.." Takahara groaned under his breath which put two and two somehow telepathically into the hero's thoughts. "What?!" Anne had apparantly not been blind as the men had misunderstood her observant expression and stance. "That's right kiddo. I am gonna act as a mentor for the next vassal of the southern direction! You are gonna hold the torch of a solar spectacle! Congrats!" The boy stood agape. He thought about that proposition. His parents had to send the weirdo packing. Anna's hair mirrored a lapping brushfire. Shoji still battled the uncle figure with his fists pounding the missed spaces of air. He was unhappy. His sisters..they would not approve...wait!

Aiden looked up to the dog spitting embers in plain sight to brush off his relative's attacks. "Then..." The few froze by the child acting...as his old self! Richard was amazed yet not wanting his son to agree...Aiden would be one rank up from a..a spirit!..or meta - human!

"Will that mean..that if I pass, you'll teach me how to use my...powers..." The flowing lava beneath the teen hardened up, then shattered to disperse from their view. "Then...I can use those abilities...to fight that monster..find that world and stop all of this from destroying my family! I want to learn so..teach me . I want that torch more than ever! Let me fight" Aiden dropped miraculously to his knees as if beseeching who the dog really had been in his golden era. The foxes had to go to the head 'Aria' and her connection Bao Shi before allowing the rest. Yet here the boy was more than serious, he was determined to make his fate, not simply change it as the winds of time.

"You all heard the lad! This will be your task too nephew! I know since this was what we should a' been strugglin' to negotiate all along!" The blonde blinked as his sights widened slightly "You said...nephews before..who was the other one in London?" Anna felt her hands shaking even as fists. "You...you shouldn't lie to him.." She tried to sound tough from underneath her pained frown. "Ye' met my lazy zapper a few days ago! Tell me ya' don't know him by now!" The sly buzzard hinted by a smirk to the dad as well. "Who...zapper...?You mean him?!" Aiden exclaimed while Anna had not met the jolt-kicker yet. "Ron..Ron knew about us...because of you?"

/

The rest remained to a point as the silver haired teen from back towards the flat had snuck out to investgate the far side of the block. His worst worry had been that the witch would hurt Ava..yet there she leaned . Right by and watching the boy frozen by his discovery. Lilith had no intention of siticking around. Her poor puppet had gotten bruised badly enough. The child now glaring the owl's way was a sore if any...a loser as he had just decided to let her captive go without a fight.

"Pathetic." The boy's fists shook by that insult. "You let her return to her prison. Where's the love in that? I thought you still cared? Or was I soulfully mistaken? The spirit of the mutt clan is all around you. I'd be careful not to listen to closely to their demands...or else..." The witch was trying to provoke the fifteen year old's insecurities over histrust in other worldly spooks. "Don't act as if I'm not going to help to stop your -

"Then do it yourself!" Lil laughed with an airy expression. "The heroic dogs and those children? You crave as much power as my captive's sibling..yet did you tell your allies the truth? What you were upon awakening to that world?" The boy had no clue as she swiftly ran from him to dash towards a reckless turn. Her whole body turned to ashes and dusk as this time for Lil on earth,was only temporary. ~I cannot wait to claim it...My whole tale has yet to overtake their future! ~

The brunette's faded complexion retired to allow his humanity to blend together amid the Cali city streets. "Ava...wait for them, I won't let this pass." The witch had claimed , just as the wolf spirits, that the teen had changed. Changed because of his classmate's true nature...

Kori still had the main meal bubbling away while her guest played watchdog amid the western coastal city. "Have to run back. "The boy sighed regretfully. "Ava's mom made a feast...It would be rude to-

By the time Chris had finally gotten to the flat, another shrill voice could be heard from beyond it's walls. "My son ! Why are you lying for him! I should report your ass to the police for an attempted-

Chris swung open the lock as Ami had swiftly moved by the lawyer without being stopped do undo the forced latch. Her response was to let the unwanted guest see her own pride and joy, to reveal those hidden, true colors. "Christopher Jean! You..you! You never went to class! I was searching , calling numbers..then...I knew you'd been hiding..this!" The mother was livid. Chris felt his throat become raw of an excuse. "I...came for-

"You nearly had your own mother !...Then why did you not contact his guardian! What is wrong with this picture?" The furious caretaker had terrified poor Ami to hide behind her mother's legs. Kori stood with a set line across her features. Her green eyes knew what this guilty mother had been like to her own son. It made the warrior princess's blood boil, yet she could not do as the doctor. She was as human as the tyrannical fool in front of her family!

"You will not spout such things in front of my daughter. All the same Morgan, I do not approve of this behaviour. You must understand Chris as we right now do. He was very protective , he even knows my dear child Ava who - for your 'info' , was kidnapped from our home! You have no right to judge when the reason your son refuses to do with opening up, is from such aweful treatment by his own!-

"How..dare you! My son has no father, you flamboyant ditz! I have raised my son since he was ...-

The teen looked up to his mother who had been forming the fading words' adopt'. That broke a few walls down, yet set accusations to follow. "Damn!..You. .my own son...you are safe thanks to us..you don't know anything!-

"Then you will come into the den for a good, well mannered 'talk among girls? ' Yet we are women. We do not truly see 'eye to eye. ' So come with me. Chris? Please watch over Ami and have something to eat. The food is ready. If my children and husband with our two other guests come by, ask if they would like to have anything to partake in. Alright? I will be along with you both shortly. " Chris nod in thanks with a relieved expression and a weary grin. "Thank you...Mrs. Grayson...I don't know how to-

"You are my daughter's best friend. The truth is, in our teens, my husband and I were just as you and Ava are now." She smiled back , making the youngster blush awkwardly. Ava's mom..was amazing.

"Then allow me to be gentle with your mother, I shall not force her to see another side of our arguement if she cannot handle her own son's trust...Also, Ami? Bedtime tonight. You have to go to class first thing even with a friend over. Is that clear love?" The blue eyed youngest nod yet seemed misplaced by the order. The night time...was her dad coming home? He still had his job regardless of a sleeping city!

"Oookaay..." She mumbled in agreement, then gripped Chris's wrist to tug him to her den. "Let's just play one round of a dance game! Scouts honor!" She grinned as the two females both permit for their male house guest to bouce to 'Hand clap', till both children had dropped onto the sofas - both out for the entire night till the morning light.

/,,/,

Aiden had been beat once the boy and his crew had come home to Ami snoozing in feetie pjs, with Chris in a borrowed baggy tee and shorts, halfway off the side of an ajoined sofa. "Hope he's not a light sleeper." Shoji forced back a chuckle as his hand clasped over his mouth mid - sentence. "Ami can sleep through a jackhammer , construction workers galore.." Aiden yawned as softly as he could before the red haired miss Anna had gripped her brother's arm to tug him to bed. "Can it and go upstairs. You stink like the dead. Not too far off from a zombie!" She whispered jokingly as her tumbling emotions tried to burry Kaien's proposition from earlier, by replacing those words with the want of a warm shower before lights out. Yet her poor sibling still had not been set free. Aiden had an even larger burden to bare with his younger sisters as his back up!..Was the old world just a bit off with male roles? Wasn't that supposed to be the hero at his strongest? Yet Hanna didn't want her punk twin to feel weak. She needed his confident self to ...just listen to reason!

"I want to go last, after you-

"Over my dead body! You are going in right now! I don't want your stink to wake me up in the middle of the night. Now march." The teen blonde grumbled to himself as the red head had officially become the new 'big sister'. Though they were fraturnal twins, he had no idea who was the mature one in the house!

/

Richard had to sigh this funny fit off to concentrate on another matter. Kaien's exclusive mentorship. The cop had reason to want the fire thrower elder to understand- yet Aiden wasn't wrong. He wanted to do what he had promised his sister. But a prophecy had made the boy's entire fate a reality. "You have to give this more thought. I know.." Dick tried to not offend the fire breather who could strip Richard's happiness away by dog's given right. For Aiden , for their future.

"I know you are just as concerned about...his role in this as the rest of us..Kori still will not talk to me since I was found out...the other night by Ami spying. " The dark eyed corp scientist grunt in disapproval. "I don't like the fact she was able to tell your mamacita at all! But..the kid's not reckless. I think this will be hard to accept. Her son and daughters are now gong to be-

"Guardians of the Fire bird, in training to maintain balance over the gift of the dragon of golden light. "Kaien ended the comment with a gruff response and crossed arms to his chest. Shoji dragged the red headed grump off to the side as Dick hadn't even gotten to see them rush off. "Dangitt! Kai, you...you made Rob look like a bad influence! His kids are wearing that cursed luck on their shoulders and it's breaking both their parents' hearts! You have to let up the!-

Kaien growled back to his incompetant nephew. "You are honorary dad of the year then yourself?" He scolded with a finger jabbed mercilessly into the white collar's broad suited chest. "Have you even seen you own kid since your fall out with Ronnie? The witch blackmailed you to stay! She ate your vessel's real damn soul right in front of the REAL TAKAHARA'S BLOODY EXTENDED FAMILY!" Shoji jabbed back as his snarl met the red hound's to slowly butt out. "Lower your voice!" The bussiness man hissed as softly as he could bear. "You are an exact opposite of what that kid can even call a teacher! Let him find out your real name soon enough! You were never anything but a-

"Then try raising any tens of teens in the dark ages! I swear, your damn dandy pops was a crook for stealing yer mum..my sister's soul away! He wasn't even clean enough to devour by a single demon's creed!" The dog had to admit. His mother had loved a cruel king of the southeastern of spirit's, rugged jungles. The male sighed with a set of fingers coaxing away those multiplying migraines. "Yeah..he was a tyrant. Mom was his thirteenth consort. I was his only cursed of the bloodline after many failed births for a son..happy? Aiden doesn't need an old crow gawking at his progress without any praise. If you won't do what's right ...I'll tell Aria about her real father!" The devilish smirk the dog had given his noisy uncle made the coot gasp in dismay. "You..you have to keep that a secret into your afterlife! Damn hound of !-

Shoji brushed Kaien to shove him into the microwave. One button would wake Kori with a passion to pull the plug..

"I swear..If you let anything , any trust we've kept in you and your branch hurt either child, I will rip your golden halo clear off and feed it to my underworld bosses. You won't exist to serve as a ray of hope, so help me if ANY of my charges lose a single hair on their heads from your actions! Mark this down, oh wise elemental ; I am not full blooded like Kay, or Ron and Aria. I think just like my human allies. Guardians and Eternals can never see eye to eye if it only means to play someone's karma to the grave, got it ? I'm not handing over what you failed to save! I swore to protect. " Shoji shoved the old codger back into the cabinet drawer instead. "And that, is the real creed of a true, full fledged guardian. To uphold justice . Which is what I intend to do until my last day of nine lives in outlived. Good night , Uncle. Don't forget" Shoji glared back with a serious stare into the elder's amber eyes. "I don't miss punishing the wicked. Not even the ones trying to use others to turn their own lives around. Prove me wrong, so that Aiden might be well suited to your training. Don't let me down, and surely let Kori and Dick have your trust."

With a swish of his form, Takahara had left to see to the exit. While Kaien sat in the kitchen to mull over his sister's only son's threats. "Gotta jet off. Sun's setting where I cannot pass on to...sigh*.." His last wary expression died with a stream of moonlight back onto the fox's form as a way of transport . ~The moon still holds solar jurisdiction sonny. ~The dog had no reason to lack in the department of magical sciences. ~Without an anchor, you'd be lost from this world still. A puppet and demon of yer old charge's from the dragon's time. Without a giude..you'd be driftin' just like the prince. ~ He had once spoken with Richard Ainsley the first ; Lorelai's grandad who had foreseen such events to come by his soothsaying past times. ~Richie, ya' said you'd let the fall never come about...it's too late to see me go,.but..watch over the youngin'~ He quietly requested as a drifting speck of light. ~I don't want my dear Aria to forget yer' grandkid's kindness either way...~ A smile despite the cool night left the sparking, rioting, musketeer ready for his new task. ~I'm countin' on your guidance, Queen Catalina.~ Kaien had been close to his southern homeland for generations. Catherine back in her great suite where her investgation had come to a draw...saw none of his cries errupt. Even as the council head had another search and rescue to see to. One involving her daughter Cecilia , Crescendo, Lunaria , Daia. Where Alicia had failed to continue as herself, young Lisa held up her role without any extra instrctions at all neccessary.

/

Roko itched to go out. It was just one bleeding night of her treatments..why..?..was it withdrawl? Did she still have the capabilities of a soul stealer as Lily had spoken of in Rome? "Damn..*" The lady rose from her sheet on the sofa bed to grab a glass of tap in the half kitchenette. Slade was nowhere but on his end of the ajoined makeshift bedding. His eye was shut..yet he still made her wary that the patched one still held a glass orb in place to pry...

"Just water..sheh..*" The girl snort in annoyance if he were listening. At least the criminal at her feet could get that message...

~Only a sip...~ Those implanted moments of her worst side left the glass to topple to the carpet. It did not burst apart as Roko's magic still held enough juice to keep her alert. And alive. "Leave..." She hissed with widened eyes to the floor. ~I cannot be found. You cannot catch me.~ Her tormentor was a riddler now? Why was she such a curious little devil? Gosh!

~I will. I will knock you off of that high ladder enough to make you let free from this silly farce! Let free of my body! No one likes irritating roomates more than my troll!..~ The ravenous creeper inside Roko's skull let out a bone chilling cackle. ~Ahhh ! You hope to sever his ties with the true reality? Or do you forget the place ...the very realm that caused you -

"Stop it!" Roko covered her ears as the splitting sounds of her victims took hold. As if lost in those tragedies the self forced her claws to dig deep into her -

"I thought I told you to keep your voice down?" Slade had grabbed the miss to tug her from those daydreams, to bring her crazed intruder to back off. "I'm...just having night terrors..don't you meaty animals get those frequently?" She whispered,yet felt hoarse. How loud had that cry been? Ten times the decibles of a barking lap dog? Was it enough to go through the apartment's walls?

"I am sure you have an idea on how to fix those. But apparently , you're more trouble than you give credit." Slade mocked the girl again! Roko flushed angrily ,yet bit her tongue to..become civil...

"You..you're always right..I'm just acting like a brat. So, go back to-

"Who?" Slade brought the lady too close as he hissed the demand dangerously by her ear. "Who were you talking to?"

The ebony haired maiden froze,then slumped in the large male's grip. "I'll tell you when this night passes. Please trust me. I don't want a fight tonight." The perplexed male was actually very aware as he slowly let go of Roko's bare upper arms to head back to the makeshift cots. "Then go back to bed. Don't leave unless I say it's safe to move. You still aren't seeing this from a whole seperate point of view. I know what you are hiding. " Roko paled by those fated words she dared not reply towards. "I have known since the witch's last visit in London years ago. You are holding onto his word, aren't you, Roko." The girl's lip trembled as if he'd right there rip up their bargain. "Yes...now, let me-

"I should haved chained you to the floor just to prevent anyone else from entering that thick skull of your's." Slade threatened this, yet he could have bettered the situation by using sedatives on the wild child. "I deserve it...wanna try again?" The brat shakily asked as if she could stand up straight at all in her state. Slade pretended to think with his fingers caressing his chin in deep thought. "Tempting,yet no. You can try to take your medicine. I know Brocton had a dose ready. So do what's right and take the offer." He was demanding it again, that she do by his decree..

"As you wish..." The lady fliped back her long hair to rest by the side of her throat. The meds had been gathered by Slade from the side table. Roko readily gulped down her refilled glass soon after the dose had left her parched. "Thanks..." The sleepy daemon murmured as she fought to lay down her head into the easiest position that required the least amount of effort to shift into."Just go to bed . You can gladly talk this all out off your chest once we leave Brocton's flat. Now goodnight." The male had act as if he had just put an unruly child back to-

Roko easily drifted off again , this time inside her quieted mind. ~He ...he doesn't want trouble...but...somehow...he's not cold...~She had noticed it before. ~That man..is a piece of my missing fragment after all..~With a giggle out if habit,the self felt her sickly form find peace by her...now near - mortal , beating heart...Time was draining from her incomplete life force. At least if she died here,it wouldn't all be that hopeless...

~He's...my beating heart...I'm alive because of you...Will...~

She slept soundly without the reaper over that form to beccon the daemon far,far away...even in her dreams she could see her old aspect's loving smile...Rokuro had once held her as one with purpose..Tears started to fall as the aspect's cold flesh felt the effects of too much dreaming. ~I lost that..you knew I could be...unbound...just like you...Ain ...s...ley...~

Sleep crept up to swiftly sweep away the regret. Until promises were broken, Roko could live out that unlived past for the first time...since her very one happiness had died protecting his future...all for his own demons...to live in their own paradise..

/

The harpy's old student had come straight back to the Strix queen's void; along with Sir Lothos, and the awaited arrival of the puppet Anya. The black widow hostess that had Cecilia sleeping chuckled cruely next to her red headed patron. ~Our Lady Madame Lil is serious..her last passage was without my say so! I forgive the dear, we are but sisters of the same world domination - our lovely-

"Say not a word. " Anya had been retrieved from the fall back into the vortex. The crystal palace was not the same as when she had known it's walls by memory..

The arachnid controlling Cecilia, Lothos within his draped over image of a modern day vamp, and the howling wind about the palace left the queen harpy to brood inside her walls, without a timed second to do by her guests' wishes. Anya seemed lost again. The reason was as her mistress had spoken. More corruption, more loss that would drag the sunny side children to come bounding behind. ~My...queen...~ The faker's shaking voice trembled as she asked for her lady to be merciful one last time. ~You..intend to be rid...of us?~ The harpy blinked down to her hired help with a soon shocked expression turned to a laugh. "Why ever are you dead to me child? Who ever had you believe I could seem so heartless?" The mocking voice of the cooing Lilith had the light haired daemon's half self blush, unprepared for such merciful words.

~Yet I failed you my queen! You wished for the boy, and...that was all as I should be! Punish me along with that daughter of the barrens'!" The girl believed her only way to be seen as useful was to suffer for her weakest self to learn , that Lil hated weak. She wanted willing participants in this game of plenty fallen!..

"I shall decide that only when you truly upset my plans with yoyr actions ..This was a slight drawback child! You were greatly outmatched, yet worry not. Your dearest teacher will not let the chosen reborn best your own powers. I will be attending...a council with a certain lord , Lothos, yet NOT the widow, shall join me. I would gladly allow you thee deepest honor of being an escourt. If so you should demand I take you with me...?" The maiden felt her lips curl back, trying to smile sweetly as poison for the youngest killer on the ground floor. "My...my own...you..you must allow that then? Yes! Oh! Please let me be your personal guard! No more mistakes! I swear my own death upon it!" Anya nuzzled into the witch's pale fingers as she begged to be seen beside her fairest ...idol...no! ..Did..that-

"Nay, not your death. If all does not go according to plan, I shall have you receive a fair punishment. You do not wish to leave my side. .I am forever blessed as a mother to so many!.." The witch giggled and pat the child's head as if..as if she were a lowly thing. Such a harpy to her cause, Ava felt her skull inside that illusion burn. As if someone had poured hot coals onto her head and back. The Anya that held the real captive still was overwhelmed with such joy that her head never left that wraith's chest.

Ava felt herself purge what had never settled the night of her transformation. The vile feeling of being held by...her enemy...it was sick!

~A monster..she's a monster who's trying to take over my life! ~Ava fumed inside the fake's cell which held the fifteen year old's real memories. ~I..will not change for anyone! Including psychotic monsters in my mind! You won't win over my family...let me be a power to kick you out of my head! You hear that witch! I'm not done being me! You had better watch where you sleep!-

The visions shut themselves out from the teen's mind. The dark and cold seeped in to quiet the girl as she felt her lungs shut down...~Air! Gaasp!*..Need..Air..to!*-

Unlikely to break free from her fears over the demon queen's powers, Ava only float aimlessly inside her shell. The creature Anya did not have Aiden entirely fooled. Yet Ava, the real Ava had to reach him..to tell them that Lil had her still breathing with her impersonator inside the lone void. ~To go to you in dreams..if only I were you...I could free myself...the dark..I'm sick of it...I still haven't told my sib..lings..I'm no hero...I'm not even human...~

Ava's original guardian Reia had been locked up inside a maximum vault of the witch's sealing skill. Ava's mother...  
The real Anya Wulfsmund's parent...who had died protecting her long lost home...Ava had been inside the priestess's stomache. She..had been unborn upon the seer's own death. Still as the winter eve...a somber tune played inside of Ava's head. A tone that was more than enough to remind the child, that her strength had not yet left her body. Ava blinked awake. It was..her brother! Through the glass! He..it was a peek inside his sleeping form...

~I..I did it..!~ The girl composed herself to find that she could float without puppet strings to bind her spirit from prying loose. Closer she inched until a silvery power had her ready to descend. To wake Aiden from his torturous nightmares of his his sister inside her crystalline world.

/

Aide had not slept well as the night dragged on. A heat wave was still for two more days!...Yet that did not keep the restless middle schooler up. His thoughts over losing his sister to ...to a death penalty drew pictures . She had explained by the one posing as his real sibling, that the kidnapper was a monster..that she had failed and now...

~No ...Av...I...I'm sorry..I'm...I'...get away!~ The scape turned to a site of horrors . The boy grimaced from something cold on his leg..an arm! ~Yaah!~ He ran after tossing the limb far from his amber sights. Why did Kaien need him?! He was just a kid..and his whole life depended-

~On saving...Like I'm ever gonna!-

The remnants of a low wail from blizzarding mountains outside the scape caused Aiden to gasp. He started to run further from this destined realm until sloshing muck or mud round his ankles made his journey near impossible!

~Hhhagaagh!~ The boy noticed the waters were rising over his scalp . The destiny..was to fail! He didn't want to die here! But Ava..she was already! ~Avaaaa! I'm sorry! it's all my-

~Quit talking like that!~ The voice of a fierce protector made the boy in his restraints , blink up , with a teary gaze his eyes widened in disbelief.

~Sis..you're alive!- Wait! Why are you see through?-

The boy's panic was bringng back that sludge again. Wallowing in that frame of mind, those things would swallow her defenseless brother up..not unless he started to fight it!

~That thing eating your fears, it knows all about your nightmare!~ Ava quickened her pace as an illusion based spectre above her sibling's head. ~Wh-What? What..ugh!*..Is it doing!? Ava! You are..still alive right?...~ Aiden's head lowered shamefully by his sister's new appearance. A ghost..his eyes could not ask further. She...-

~Aaiden! You dope! Those things will devour you here right now if you don't try to face your fear! I am alive! That crazy witch still wants..my imposter self to fight for her! So don't give up! Dad always said that I had a job to protect my dorky lil brother. Don't believe me? Then ask! But right now, those things are afraid of a light, the dark of your mind is just going to keep feeding them! ~

Aiden wriggled his arm out before another sludge creature had been ae to pin him down again. ~Ligh..light? Me?~ The teen was afraid, not to only see his sister grow unreachable, yet also of this fire in his heart! He had powers whether they brought him shame or not. ~You have..what my real mother does not for me.~ Ava quieted her voice, then extended her arm towards a large monster from her brother's side. ~I'll hold you up, support you so that we can fight this destiny together! I ama princess after all!~ The girl winked then shot a few icy beams to still the creatures. ~Do it! Escape from this place! I'll wait how ever long it takes for you to come find me! I won't stop fighting! And neither...should...YOU!~ The great form of a princess designed by her imminant role was that of a powerful being surrounded by the majesty of the northern lights. ~Aiden! Now!~

The teen nod then began to concentrate on the fire in both his eyes and heart. The sword this time was not what appeared, yet his hand held super nova star inside those scorched palms! ~Ignite the darkness! Free my very spirit from this illusion!~ Ava smiled before disappearing into dusk. Her body plummeted to the base of the crystal prison. ~I..did it...Aide..I'll never stop...so..you have..cough!*..To keep fighting...~

She slept better than the night's sleep that had been forced upon her mind by the witch's puppet. Aiden smiled to find his own sense of calm..that light...it was warm, it didn't hurt! Maybe the old fogie fox was onto something after all..

"Ava..wait for me...I won't let you down...yaaawn!...*...night..."The brilliant night scenery brought the teen back into his peaceful dreams,where the northern lights sheltered as a guide and beacon back to better times. When the two had seen each other as almost good friends. When nothing could break that old memory apart. Not even as the fates aligned in the twighlight sky.

Ava's reaching out had done well, yet her time after had been to awaken for a certain council with the real mastermind. Lil talked at nauseum about this mystery organizer. She refused to disclose a name yet, though even Anya was curious to see the lucky swine's face.

"Here, by the source of your magic we shall abide...the one to have brought my old allies to assemble, was whom we have all been wondering..just how might a dead man tell tales?" The harpy asked the trecherous Lothos who shrugged. While the Black Widow's queen filed her venomous fingertips over in a side corner of the great hall. Not exactly a team player..Lil happily went off towards an alter layered in red cloth. Draped over it was a band of seals. Even the witch was taking extra precaution. Back-stabbing was not allowed for like - minds to exhibit.

"The curtain is thus pulled away!-

Lothos saw it's radiating energies and grunt uncomfortablly. The widow maiden blinked up from her deadly polish in the process of a speedy second coat. "Our king is still among the ranks! Though his storybook was kept in mint condition to preserve the rest, you will very well notice ..that our lord's powers are never diminshed for long..." Lil's heavy attitude of a mass killer at a vegas magic show set off alarms in the youngest member's skull.

"Who...who exactly is..your boss?" She spoke to the employers instead as one forced into an equally, terrfic position. Lil swallowed her pride to answer sweetly. "He was a great sorcerer of time space. That was how our magic allowed this illusion of another time to remain untouched by the very fabric! So when he is ready to return to this world..we shall overtake a very different one outside it's walls. Dearest comrades, you all but my Anya, recall the Elemental sect correct?" The two others nod in unison. Lil seemed over the moon, unless someone stepped out of line that was. .

"My only worry, that if our king decides to remain from world to world as 'said' visitor, he will need a kind of vessel as before during living hours madame. " Lothos quickly point this out with a finger raised to interject . The queen nod to her patron and mad- scientist. "That is not a trouble at all . In fact, unless our sire says he wishes to remain one, we shall make ourselves -

~Hold on just a tick!~The black widow stomped over to shout towards the witch her honest discontent. ~We are nnot going to swap ourselves to allow..I did not sign up to end up fodder for a dead spirit! You are out of your wits end if you think I would let even the girl here, not just I alone, become empty bodies for the snake to take control. Think before you end up killing yourself! Love sick owl bit-

"Are..you talking down to the one whom has given you back a life? " Lil's seeping poisonous glare had her offensive lackey readying an attack. The witch cracked her neck ,then with a gaze most terrifyingly devilish, she pointed to the widow's captive child killer. "And why would you believe our Anya is not as worthy to play her role?" The light haired goth blinked back to her impressive ally . "You will not turn her from that path...just as you swear undying loyalty as one bound to his cause! You are as greatly unappreciative as many of those...children whom had wished for the same course of action...It is not up. to . I...It..is whether he wants to return your half eaten soul back to It's master...pathetic!" The witch laughed this as Anya tugged free of the snarling arachnid above her. "~You still have no clue child..~ The guards of the keep, had come to throw the demoness inside young Cecilia into her temporary holding cell while she stood snarling low. Anya watched the lady with her golden flax tear away one last time to whisper into the heiress's ear-

~She intends to make you **all** sacrifices to her king...even if it means he'll devour _this_ world in the process...~

/

That Monday morning, the dog's uncle had come right after school work into the teen's home to bring up a new set of codes. A new rulebook that if Aiden allowed the powers to be his own, he would follow their lessons until the fire no longer burned hot.

The boy went right out the window. Sneaking around, he knew Anna would be back from her own invitation soon . She had gone to see Chris with Kori and Ami tagging along, to see about the brunette's own home situation. Under law Aiden was old enough to stay by himself. However, Dick had no true enough rule stating family friends couldn't baby sit if his son could not reach the cop during his grueling shifts. Aiden felt the sky's massive cloud bed adjust to leave streams of light only just visible. The wind felt really great up on the cliffside of the local nature reserve within a mighty desert's range. Aiden wondered why Kaien had gone as far as a desert mesa to train and talk out the rest of his ideas. Yet Kaien had motives to help Aiden flourish as best as a Guardian could muster. "Here we be. Then let's start with a set of code to keep ya' head - strong day in!" The positive attitude had to have some sort of catch to it. "Did ya' know?" The gruff red headed male grabbed work out gloves to hand to the boy, who had changed to an appropriate set of wear before heading off. "They are designed to keep the embers down and not sweatin' like the poor local folk during this wave." The heat wave had not end by the second day, one hour had left this after school student perfect timing to see the sun at it's most brutal. "Sunscreen?" The kid asked smugly as if to tease the volcano god into losing his concentration. "We had better try a wee bit harder than some silly conditioning. I've got a better answer to that." He said to the boy who..had no idea on how to ask again for a normal 'yes or no' from the fox..

"It is with your ability ta' withstand fire. Ye' did that when yer pops had sat ye down to chat. Did it hurt?" The male confused the teen even further as he thought back to that night. "I...think Shoji made it stop hurting-

"Then lemme ask you this kiddo." The fox was tall. Taller without the extra suit of an unmarried player. The blonde had to gulp as the flame thrower uncle grew close enough to ask. "You think it's impossible to do what yer dad's friend Vee did? You think that's a skill I can't teach? Or do you wanna be the one to hold that torch high an a' flarin?' Standing back with arms crossed, the dog watched the teen form a few words, his reaction typical of a chosen a bit taken aback by this display of trust...

"To..use it..without getting burned?" Aiden could hardly grasp the complexities..the idea that...then again-

"You can, teach me, to hold fire in my hand? As..a weapon?- Won't dad think we are going against a lot of principles?" Aiden was too sure his 'copper' father would grab at the chance to pull the fire ball tosser's cord. "I took extra care with both yer' papa and my...eh, Shoji is actually why it's bein' issued for me ta' teach his ole' charge's son." The fox rubbed the back of his neck, knowing the boy had questions again...

"Then you show me if this is illegal or not." Aiden crossed his own arms to spell out his concerns for this soon- to - be- mentor. "Show me it can happen without any casualties. " The boy had him drawn then. Kaien nod and started to bring about a small dazzle of sunlight from the extra cloud cover . It formed into the size of a marble, then solidified into the shape of an amber glass bead. It's gleam pulled in the boy's curiosity to see just ..how had he done that?.. "That ray is your shield." He held the flickering dot as soon as it had been contained within the dog's fist. "See? Now you pull it from my fingers, then you can have all the taboo answers yer' little heart can take of it!" The grinning elder still would not drop the speck from the child's view. Aiden cocked his head with a frown to the red headed scruff. "Then..all I have to do is take it from you? Wh..with my...fingers...it's super scorching!-

"I want one more lesson given from this." Kaien knelt to one knee as he spoke . No dialect. The fox wasn't holding back with his master and protege act. "I have here the beam, though in no way, will it hurt you. Trust your instincts and, not the fears behind them. I'm a couple thousands - year old deity, but that means nothing to this role I would like you to see yer uncle Kaien in." The boy scoffed to that nervously as well. "Then , what do I have to call you as my teacher?" He was not sure if using 'uncle' was Shoji's ..Verra's thing.

"Hmm..Well, first ya' pass my lesson, then you can even call me a wild animal like my first student took to using!" The warrior was laughing ..that was an insult! What other student? The cat? Or was..the man seriously going to start fresh?

"Ok, but no tricks! As my..um, superior, you have to know what ...what's what, ok?" The boy felt too open around the brusk immortal. Yet Kaien was an enigma. He needed to know that Aiden had boundaries just like the rest of the world over in massive amounts. There was no clinging, stalking , or sweet talking to be had. Just business.

Kaien shook his head and chuckled to himself, yet Aiden was not amused by why the kook dared insult - no! He was laughing at the teen's determination! Then two could play that game. Starting with a tiny burst of light, the teen dove towards the speck outstretched in the fox's claws. "Wha?!" The boy fell over. Too quick! "You...you were just?" The male saw his elder in the same spot. He had moved up though! Teleporting? Was that his power..no! Bending the light!

"Then ya' gotta fly higher to catch yer teach in mid flight! Hahahaa!" The male did it again! As if transporting his form across the surface of the mesa. Atom by atom. The platform was too narrow and the child easily tripped up numerous times. Fourteen..how ironic...

Aiden was sweating despite the boy's palms remaining unchanged. The gloves were just what the big - leagers used on a daily basis...part of a hero's tech..-

"Look alive!" The male deity came in for a landing blow as the teen side stepped with a rough dodge into the sands. "Cough! ..cou..guh...*" The blonde spat sediment from the massive cloud's wafting rock formation; a great, big hunk of sand stone is what he'd end up swallowing! "I...don-

"Yer done already? I thought this was pretty basic...wanna take this ta ground level? The elevation might end up havin' ya a few areas off. Light - headedness would bring Vee on both our behinds! Then trek it straight down the slope!" Aiden gaped as soon as he'd seen the male ; mostly bulk, slip across the terrain's highest point to fling himself off!..It was a tall platform! Aiden nearly cried out, thinking the nut would break a good majority of bones-

"You game kiddo? I'm to the base already! Now's yer' tuurn!" The idiot fox had Aiden groan, then try to see around going backwards from where they both had ascended towards. The plateau had the teen worried. What if he broke his back trying to...no!.. Aiden shook his head . ~He's right there. If anyone's going to dive after your mess ups, it's..that guy..~ The fourteen year old sighed, mustered up his courage with an inhale, then started down the cliffside of the tall, elevated surface. All the way in this valley of a desert...without a paraglider or parachute!

"Well.." Aiden gulped a his gloves gripped the rocky mounds beneath them. "Here I go..!"

/

Aiden...Was...rock climbing ... For the first time, without gear... .in the desert...heh..in the desert..it was hot...it was warm and...and he had to keep going! It was night upon his shoulders as the sky started to switch towards rose and violet! The night..how long had he been going at this ?

"I dunno." Kaien answered the kid's confusion with a frown. "Do think ya ' ave ' been closer ta' that solar element since ya' konked out first , during yer world's direction's sun-down!" Kaien had only a few feet apart to catch Aiden as he collapsed back into the lug's chest. He had failed..why?..Aiden ..held back ...a yawn* which escaped to intruduce the reason. He had dozed off! Then why was the boy...he had kept going ..half in dreamland..even as a sleepwalker!

"Let's getcha home kid. Today was a start-

"But..." Aiden gasped then saw the flickering dot dim from his vision..."I didn't win...-

"Win er' lose ." The teacher who also let out a yawn opened his palm. The speck had turned to the size and shape of a glowing lightning beetle. Aiden could hardly understand. What was the deity up to? He had lost the immortal's test!

"Ya' did win, cause it was just a few moments ta' the base when you made it to me. Besides, that was...a half hour to trek. Course' you cozied into your element as a firey solar spirit might upon the sun's last dyin' hours. " Aiden groggily blinked up to the male and pushed his arms off slowly. "Then...but I didn't get your!-

"Kid?" The spirit shook his head with a small chuckle. "I didn't there an' then say, that you had to use force ta' snatch up the prize ." That set of curled fingers stretched out while a second band opened up Aiden's with a grip of iron. "Here. You made it below in the time limit..an' even found a spark from my side of the arguerment before, about seein' if ya' could tame the flame? Way by nightfall it always wanes. Since no sun should ever be cast upon twighlight hours, as well as a solar flare like yer Uncle is concerned."

The elder shrugged while the teen gazed down into his own palm. Then a reminder of another band of words from his new teacher brought the boy to exclaim with a turn to the gent. "Then! This is..it has some kind of use for me?" He asked about the shimmering dot, under the impression that it's awarded winner of the round should be granted some proof of thanks. "I did say 'shield..hmm..sure thing! You, now I ask, Aiden Grayson?" The teen nod yes to reply. "Yes, I was told by you that the speck was my shield. So what exactly does it..do?" The hero had no picture to paint except for knights with fashing coats and armor..what shield did Kaien have in mind?

"Hah...lemme see...hmm..." The dog was still brainstorming away. A silent chill shook the younger's bones as the dwaining daylight left an impression of a calm nighttime yet to arrive. "Aha!" The teen nearly jumped for the man's reply as his heart beat louder still. Within moments, an oddly placed stormcloud had collectively killed the moment. "Hah! Just in the nick! Aiden, we might be judged by a top scout. My dear nephew-

"Dog!" The thunder from this new cloud bed had the firey red head, stalk still. Ron had not been down from his high life however for the dope uncle's sake. It had been to check on one he'd taken to- especially since Shoji had been promoted above the sky blazer. The bolt whirling canine stepped down in his silver, white, copper, and golden garb of a trusted official.

"Been a head, super-

"Garbling won't get your arse out of the gutter, dead weight! Takahara and I had a conference to head in Mumbai, Kay had me go to check on just what had your LAST chosen in such a state! Why are you half-way to Vegas with that scoudrel? Aiden corrct? You may not remember a stormy god such as I- well ..in the works for the moment till I take the seat- Yet your ...Kid , please reconsider-

"Nay!" The fire mutt stood firm to press the tired and sniffling Aiden from before and away from the conflict between mates. "My student is just gettin' to know these ropes. You should'a given a heads - up instead of comin' in to pry the boy away. Sonny, don't think you've changed by a mile. You are still the son of the head villainess inside the Celestial sector! So much that her blood runs hot as the thunder kings of lore! The physical ones always had the prowess of beasts! -

Ron brought his hands to his hips, slightly peeved as to just why this was being addressed in such a figurative manner. Exhaulted storm and fire boars were not all pirates! Or scalleywags! The flickering playboy had to look into the here and today. Anything did not include every , single, breathing beast!

"So then." Kaien smugly looked over the younger as if to decide his fate; whether to go and never return, or to have his win of a tantrum. "What did my 'prentice's papa say? Ye had been sayin' that I'd been called out by the cat. Yet I have permission. Kid's a natural under the western direction. the southern cycle will approve-

Ron sighed, rather groaned over the fool's confident boasting. "You are missing supper , and your dog babysitter, is being asked to report. Or rather, we want answers. You took on the next generation to succeed the Solaris faction. Damn well am I going to fight about this with my reckless relative! I don't mean you alone Kai, Shoji is heads, you must be tails, correct?" The thunderous spirit in the clouds then hovered to grow inches from ground level. Kaien snort to this as if a stubborn steed. "Delivery boy after that stunt. Live it down. Also get this through that pompous ego! Kid's chosen this path. Aiden, not to fret . The thunder clap here is just a wee bit jealous!" The lightening deity turned bright red as if exposed to the ones' he'd wished to see to...then to only be rejected on the spot. "I'll tell Shoji you two are on your way back to the front." The relative youngster seethed as best he could, his pride was not here now to cause a stir. It was to check up on the rather ...well Aiden.

Before the pup had been ready to jet off, the teen blonde called out. His tone was brimming with equally powerful energies. Ron almost gawked by such a display of the kid's aura- then again, the golden dragon had the Phoenix's blessing.

"When you see my dad, will you tell him I'm fine, that I think learning from...Mr.-

"The ruffian's last name? I'll tell ya. It's -

"Solario! Though it's not spelled that way always. Many of my guardian and council brothers, sisters , they have multiple identities. " Aiden nod then turned to Kaien with a smirk. "Mr . Solario? I might get a kick if you'll let me call you Kai too!"

The laugh was by Ronald- who had been amazed by the similar way this kid's light produced such an effect on to others. .

"That I will. See you when you head out. Might pass me leaving , otherwise, I'll have already gone from the west coast. My place is stationed back still in Los Angeles. Will be glad to head home though. Sydney is where my heart resides..sigh..*" The dreamy eyed fox shook his head of those memories. His legs had been aching after ten good years of searching. After (The part one of these new years arc) Sayumon had been let go, Ron's ultimate title had been stripped bear as well, the storm chaser had to find his balance as a traveller from realm to mountain top. Even earth had areas in need of his still budding potential. Just as a promotion from a large circle of networking business folk, the dog had risen right back to gain a name similar to Shoji's old one. While Veravakumu had dismissed becoming a second vassal running after Lady Dark. The interesting area had been that Chronos as the wise elder- not reaper, had also given the cat a call...While Ron had old monks, sorcerers , and kings to tell him a what for...Yet deity had chosen Vee...Even Kayumon was a bit taken aback by the high orders' remarks.

With a float and flit back into the dimming skyline, Ronald had forgiven his old enemies. Rather, he had a vassal to the sun lord and new division's chosen to appoint into later eras. ~Let's pray you are strong of mind to do so...Kai's a better tutor than I gave credit. Not to mention a sucker for his sensitive side! ~

Dashing by another spirit to bring the rains, the valient glow of the canine had never been more illuminating than tonight.

/

The teenage rock icon Alyssa of Ready Steady had felt it high time to tell the old chosen her title; as a reincarnated being holding Alicia Daia's spirit within her present memories.

Richard of the Titans was now Nightwing on strict leave with a new job a city away from had told the girl of her adventures, which felt next to fantasy if anything for the dreamer and musician. The manager of the teen sweetheart's was Piper Pippette as a reinstated ..well not spy, yet undercover for her world of the Eternal faction , with Aluehain now a key supporter!

The mistress of their secret division had decided to send Lisa into the boy Aiden's world...long before she had known. When Lisa had lived as a mortal without knowing her real body well, Ethereal 'Alice' had arranged for the princess Alicia to rejoin her old crew, just as the council had debate over for decades. Aria had been there to guide alongside Ronald in his new role as watchdog. The doctor Aaron had also been extremely helpful with prepping for her ways away from home.

When the girl had later gone global, then to end up classmates with unsuspecting Aiden, Ava had been a few years too late to guess her spot in all of this. Ava had a keen sense however, not allowing the brother she had sworn to protect ,to get too close to others - just as Lisa. That sibling's way had been to prevent his awakening . Yet that had cost the half - Eternal a portion of her rites by her first year of high school. The girl's abduction had been the greatest key to this mystery. Why had the otherworld invaders been after the child of the Raven Winged? Was she just bait to lure in a much larger trap as the old saying went?

Lisa felt her eyes open wider than they had since her band's performance. "I know whom to ask.." Alicia whispered with a decisive nod by the fifteen year old s own lips. Her eyes blinked once again the complex's resident came out. Lisa's last few thoughts before entering that home by the compassion of the Tamaranean queen, had been that Grayson was still holding back from what was to be since the text's unveiling. ~Denial is wound tightly to this dwelling.~ Alicia's voice bounced around in Lisa's skull. ~Right, then do not delve. Play it cool Ally...~ The teen breathed, readying her next move.

~Trust your gut, yet remember to do as the order follows.~ Alicia caused the young vessel to freeze by the door, with Kori starting to fidget nervously. ~We must know who those heroes are protecting. At all costs, none are to leave until that time. Alright then my daring partner?~

The child blinked slowly to see Mrs. Grayson by her face. Her big green eyes had that same emotional sway as the younger Titan of Alice's old past. "Are you with a fever? What brings you to visit? You are a classmate of my son's correct? It has been a very long time since you have decided to visit us! Please do not hesitate to sit by the den. Aiden and..my relative have been doing the 'hanging out!'" Kori corrected with a grin. She had to not blow the family's cover..Lisa shoud not feel isolated inside the lady Tamaranean's home. So it was to start...

The girl's area of expertise had been the classic mind game spy tactic. Yet..this mother of four made her positiely daffy! How had the ditz become a great match for the Titans as an all star veteran member? She was...actually 'quite charming' as Alicia had spelled out the lady's wonderful qualities...

"Then we were lucky to travel back to the 'States United' (U.S), where our last child had been brought home safetly. Amelia is in her room. Her friend Jackie is here to do the 'hanging out..' Though they are in the same class, Ami tends to be a bit-

"Boowayhh! I beat you to the turn! Whhoo! " The blue eyed gamer watched her high score go through the roof as her classmate Jackie sighed heavily by her immediate loss. "Ten tries, no do- over-

"You **have** to work on the driving! I almost lost my guy to a bus! You call _that_ win?" Jackie huffed with a roll of her eyes, then made Ami giggle with a fit to follow. "The winner is not me! I just like to see how far these retro games go! Every design back then had rough copies. At least they might have been done on paper first?" The girl questioned as if her friend had all the answers. "Naw, you might be a bit behind. The gamers were still-

Ami sat for the whole tale of the company's big debut. Jack was a whiz with anything robotic. Gaming was nothing special if you had the _real_ fun toys of a Star Lab's daughter's perspective to pry away details over! Even the top secret one's had Ami drooling over the contoller for the best part! Geeking it on a weekend was tops! Until Monday had her her head back in the world of an honor student's!..sigh.* ..true calling..

Kori chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, while Lisa still sat ; almost shocked, as if a fog horn had ripped out her eardrums to feed them to the fish of Jump City bay. "I do apologize for the loud ...rucus...-

Lisa shook her head in a daze, though politely replied . "No biggie...Ami..seems well..." The teen tried to adjust the incessant rattling for a few moments. Kori or Mrs. Grayson / Anders , had just picked up the sound of another visitor. One male beat from a day trapped inside his office ..

Takahara had only been able to jot down enough of his report to inform his Lady Catherine within her walls; ones housed around a government sector of a certain time line that had played a large part for the elemental siblings, of the cat's initial findings. Sayumon was also of the same course of information, just not on par with her dear Lady Isis by far from the Netherworld and beyond. Catherine had taken the task of bringing her armed scouts, and leaders to negotiate an agreement, well past - due; one restricting movement between worlds tyo conserve energy and for keeping the balance from tipping past it's original measure.

The vibrant lady of her court's session closed the matter with poise and grace by her own hand. Thus leaving the crowd speechless, it was no wonder that both the reborn queen's children had such awe about them as well. As the last words had been uttered while the madame's steps led towards the exit, and old accociate had decided to wait patiently outside the walls by the door. Just as a hunter, the pro was not without reason to her methods. Astarte stood by Isa Rothschild (goddess mother Isis of the Immortal sector of the now Eternal world/ Netherworld).

The two looked ready to speak out to the golden queen of the spirit world's south plane, yet Astarte took hold before her two allies. "Malady. You are Lady Catherine Daia, correct?" Without a bow yet a determined frown she asked this. "Isis, your cousin's manner seems to be troubled by some sort of conclusion...is all well Sara?-

"My subordinate Nina has not returned from her assessment! The one you had under locks, Kaien, has gone to aid the chosen without her! They part ways by the airport terminal, I have not heard a response since that time..my squad and intel operatives have been non- stop with the search...I think the enemy after -

"The rest sounds quite dire, though not by your gaze alone I take it?" Catherine shook her head, just as concerned for Nina's safety as Astarte's motherly, overprotective, worrying.

Isa brought a hand to clasp Astarte's fist. "Do not fret. There is still not one clue as to whether Nina has-

Catherine held a sort of signal up with her band of fair fingers. "To another location." The two mother figures quieted their voices altogether. "There, we may approach your situations with the utmost care. Five it is! " The lady's voice had changed once the large oaken frame had part for more attendees to exit the room where Catherine had just dismissed her own leave. "Another time perhaps?" The queen winked* this to her dar sisterly warriors. The two nodandset back towards the way they had come. "Five it shall then." Astarte signed back. No one inthis human branch had a clue as to what had gone on. Though one council head had his foot in the door. Catherine smiled back over her shoulder for an old friend to come hither, ever so much closer.

"Kay,I am ever so greatful that you could attend our debate over simple matters-

Kay shook his own skull; the spirit's hair now greying slightly on a silver scale as his real father's . His mother's loss of her vain self had also given her a flaxen hue. Her sons and daughters possessed more power than their slate- clean mother. After the fall of Sayumon's so- called rebellion, Kayumon had stepped in with Ronald, Vee, and even Tsukiyume with Aria to see about the clean up. Kaien had pittied her enough to ask abputthe supposed memory loss. Though all had been better for this reason. She could no longer have the ability of turning to the black widow that had cursed her immortal self. Roku had aparently allowed Lilith to implant a fraction of taint within her captive after the capture in the past of the Rokuro from the Sky kingdom on high.

(All Rokuro . when he'd been ill of a snakebite, Catherine; who had taken in Rokuro Ainsley since his mother's passing , had taken measures to the extreme. They had gone for powerful medicinal treatment up in the still under construction( and concept), Celestial realm. The castle had been set aflame and intruders broke down walls - had no one known Roku had not been banished for long. He had come to reclaim his child Rokuro, telling him that the pain could be cured by the dragon alone. It was more along the lines of 'Rokuro left to not put his family and allies in to harm's way.' So , during a brief period until a many months later, close to a year, the allies were no longer restricted from taking the child back. They immediately came to the rescue. Having fled yet leaving a few memories in place, Roku's son was in shock. The prince's outburst was so violent, that the deity had to block, seal, and erase a good portion of the royal's time as his father's would - be heir of a darker era. In the meanwhile during the fight, Sayumon had been captured during the comeback. Her body brimming with an infection made by the the red lord as she had tried to fight him from fleeing the kindom in ruin took hold over her dfivine powers . The kitsune mother Sayu had not told anyone, yet they had seen her wounds deeply enough for treatment. Just as Cecilia's bite,the venom lasted far longer. Almost in the proccess it had turned Sayumon into the destroyer aspect of her true self amid the chosen's fight. That would be :part one of these new years by the way! Back to our struggle! )

Kay sighed and tried to shrug off his mother's brutal mention. "She's relaxing finally. I was watching her for a time in New Zealand , just to keep things mellow. Yet she wanted sunshine, so now..sigh...* mum's in Maui taking shots of wildlife . Ron was supposed to join, yet not a sign. Yumi is grateful to take part in rehabilitating her...motherin law.." He blushed which, made Catherine smirk by how cute the dog was with personal matters of the heart. "You three are quite a trio. Well , with your proposal, I do hope you'll at least see to Tsani as a..little sister?." The queen teased this without raising her tone too much.

Kay was flushing further from his original nervous state! "She..she doesn't want Yumi to know...that..oh gods..leave it be for later!" Kay was having an embarressing overload by her pressing ... The lady Daia may have pushed the dog a tad too much with _that_ fluster about his features!

"Then of the matter , while returning to the previous issue at hand?.. " She switched gears to grab the fox's attention. He gruffly cleared his throat to respond without fail. "I'll join you three as the...note describes. Yet I can only act as Ron beside your highness-

The golden madame with her kind blue eyes refused to let the dog kick himself so suddenly in her presence. "I will not have my subordinate speak so lowly of himself. " She said with a swift reprimand. "You now have Sayu's position underway. Be greatful that Aria had not taken that course. You were chosen. Honor your rites as an official. You stand beside, never below your elders. " Kay was speechless. She had grace, a superior mind set, and also..was humble to approach. With such unbelievable neutrality, the queen understood far more than her primary help Shoji had let on. "Yes Malady. " He excused himself of her dazzling stare as the two bid one another till five nightly, sharp.

"I will stand before you. While my title is still your's to oversee. " Out by the street corner, the fox walked amid mortals while gripping a few interesting details over how Catherine had seemed. "Definitely must speak with my dearest relative over the Lady's Daia...demeanor.."The spirit world official dragged on towards his meet up place where Yumi had promised to stay forever vigilant. Maybe the whole decision of Kaien doing for the chosen was one thing...however..Ron had recovered from a mental breakdown much earlier. Right after Sayumon's role had been stripped away, the thunder herald had gone off the deep end with threats , proclaimations over whether the chosen's heroic leader had done them all in purposely! Preposterous, Ron was himself; possessed by thoughts of living inside a lavish castle, where no one might see him as an underling again! He was stark raving, plain mad!...Kaien put up with the spark bearer to allow him a chance for redemption...Kaien was way in over his head with that proposal! Kay sighed, then turning a street corner to find the next way towards his destination, an interesting vision poured over the ragged official's mind. One he had believed might never replay itself in a thousand more years..

~A burning circle...a child crying out past the flames..Icy mists dancing themselves to death as...this was a terrible sight!~ Kay stood, gasping while leaning into the wall of an old brick building,while holding his heart with a pained grasp, he called out in a wrasping croak. "B..Bao! Bao ...She will tell us where this destined truth may lie!" He groaned to stand and dial for a cab. The chosen's trials..would end in mourning should Kaien fail his allies' expectations!

"Way over your head..doltish dog..." The fox grunt again as the rring* by the number's line let a voice through. "You called for a ride somewhere? ,,Sir? Who is this calling! You don't at all sound well ! Where is your location? I shall send an ambulence immediately!" The wrasping kit had trouble breathing as his heart pumped furiously to struggle,to ride out this panic. Why...he..he felt as if an attack had come on! Why? Why was he so afraid for a mortal? That wasn't ...the old Kayu would have stayed drawn towards alieviating the hurt. This wasn't that Kay or Cal of the past. He was old..older than given his time here...The dog reminded himself of Verra's same bargain. ~I never had the gall to beg...Chronos for...a second life..one strong enough...to stay beside my kin!~

His heart,this condition..Yumi..the chosen..the heroes! Where was he headed? This..was his saddest day as Call felt his head become lighter. His eyes threatened to shut-

~Kay! Kayu! My love. ...No! No! Is there no way to!~

The voice..the voice of his fiance...Yumi...Yumi was crying...Yet Cal..was already near death's door without a ticket from the reaper as his head strong cousin. Verra..Verra could vouch...He..had to go...

~To gain true immortality...I must surpass the deity of the heavens..the ..only...way..~

The fox's form lifted , high up into a drifting dream. The world felt no more than a mirage by the guardian's last , dying breadths. Kayumon saw three other figures while his eyes had begun to take on the scenery. The self of Calumon; the beastly entity of the teddy as a youbi style creature, as well as the form of his world's spirit and Celestial borders. Kayumon of the late Sayumon and her elite, noble blood. He had his life..flashing fowards! Before the pooch's eyes! Scrambling to see clearly, the guardian of skies far from reach called out to the one whom had dared to collect the prince Celestial being from his losing battle on earth. ~Whom art thou? Whom is responsible for this summons away from thy sanction! I demend , thou must answer! ~

The one to pry away the fox's blatant anxieties over leaving his post, was not at all who the dog had foreseen. Lady Darkness beside the rising night Aluehainyu- who had taken her vows as the new heiress; one to govern the entire Netherworld boundary by force. ~My ladies...I do not understand...-

The white and silver maned kit's mouth went dry as he had failed to act as an official in turn- though these elitist beauties held no ills towards the sky rider . ~I almost wish you had been granted a radar of some sort.~ Aluehain chuckled with a smirk ; her arrogant old self still as wise as her very being, while endowed with Lord Eternal Destiny's rites of an honorable passage. ~I am..rather grateful this illusion held you as it's summoner. ~ Kayu nearly felt his words turn to sand again. Ever flowing without end, he wished that time might erase that sentence..none of it was really 'he'. The grand Celestial son dragged himself to stand halfway, dusting his clothing down in their presence. ~You did not die Kayumon.~ Lady Darkness broke the silence with an echo in her tone. ~You have a limit over those abilities to remain wholefully human. If you do not choose as your comrades might soon follow...your abilities -

~How can that be? ~ Kay bounced back by the words 'if you do not'. ~None of this is written! You must be mistaken...all of the officials!-

~You understand little _Celestial.~Alue_ barked back over the dog's whine. ~The council has forbade for a short time onwards; about a fraction of our own are to remain grounded. Or to give up a portion of their strengths! It was announced later that evening when you had not gone to the meeting beside your comrade Greggory! I do recall a good deal of objections . I too had thrown my head back in shame to this farce!~ Al sounded as her old rebellious self. Her longer strands of sakura pink hair swaying by the sides of her face. The rest was relatively shorter by her fear over the great destroyer- so that vanity might never win over the council's head superior again.

Her dark gothic dress of a moon born child of the since lost Raven Winged waved around her. Her sleeves were taught about her form, with slimming, longer fabric tracing lace embroidery about the design to her wrists. Her dress had that same delicate array of sheer beauty and a daunting appeal. Her boots were slener and tall up to her knees. Her shoulders held upright as the scepter in the lady's hands never left. Darkness had found the Underworld child's magic similar to the empath Raven Roth's own. This made Darkness worry if the sorceress of Azar's mysterious faction had lost her ability to reach away from her everyday...Isis seemed to keep the child at arm's length. The elemental sister refused to see full reason with the witch of he sands as her newest ally to the council. The queen had been cast away from the role for good reason!..At least ..Darkness only hoped that Isis might loose her grip over the chosen's next born...

The lady in her gothic gown smoothed back magenta strands from her sights. ~Your powers will only have been halved. Only so that you may not return to the worlds of your birth. ~Alue explained to the nodding guardian as he drank all of this last - second information in.

~ A temporary stand- by.~ The dog saw Aluehain nod in reply. ~Only to sniff out the one still under the council's eye. You may still go about your activities. Yet the spirit worlds and travel by their passage is temporarily stripped from all the rites of each deity, elemental, spirit; both fauna and flora, as well as the guardians and their charges. Should any of these laws become shattered as easily as a trip through time, the name, rank, as well as memories and existance of that being will be erased. ~ Kayu's eyes popped as he gasped to this. Lady Dark dropped her gaze with a shameful view over her once beloved leaders...they were taking measures far too greatly into their own hands without the spirit world and realms' inhabitants left to have a say in things!...It was truely unthinkable.

/

It was finally Sunday all over again..It was a day to train, then plan out a way to reach after Ava once more in her cell. Aiden gripped his new speck of light as the form of a marble onto a slim cord around his throat. The marble had still not activate as he'd quizzed Kaien over .

Kaien after the late night shenanigans, had gotten Mr. Grayson's approval to announce evening fitness and combat regimines to into Aiden's secondary lifestyle. As if a new sort of extra - curricular, martial arts class. A private one with all of the attention on the blonde's progress. Anna had an interesting area she had explained of briefly. Leaving out of that door had made the girl feel bolder somehow. If she ever left clues about where this new side project was heading for into her future, then the heroes' might end up under a lot of flames.

Kori had been well against her teens and their fighting life changes. Yet after a notice from Vee over his investgations ...the next ball had been dropped enough to crack the princess's was far from saving. According to the latest spirit world meetings amid 'officials' , Shoji had not been able to win by his plea. The elders had issued a lock - down period of those traversing to and from portal, as well as to multiple time lines. Aiden had only wished to save his sister, as did the Titans fighting for a weak signal- any sign that she might be closer.

Raven had not left her search bare. Instead, before the plan had gone into action, the empath had flung herself towards the capital where Greggory had spoken of Min's involvement. The Eternal sanctum was where she had gone off, to unmask the true reason, perhaps to find reason to have it halted for a time...Now, Raven was trapped inside the sector without a way home until the sweep had left the territory completely.

Aiden still had no clue...Kaien had promised to tell. Yet once the teen had been by the kitchen table...his eyes had burned. His chest never had quit heaving until after his next fateful morning of class. After his day in school, a visitor had once again come; bounding up to the steps as if it had not been soon enough to predict more terrible happenings to come!

Thankfully, Lisa had been that guest by the Grayson's doorstep a few days earlier. She had come to speak with the parents about a matter that may have left the two adults shaken after seeing off the fourteen year old's classmate.

"Aiden."

Dick called over to his son with a quick knock* on the kid's door before-hand.

"Could we have a chat? It's important to not keep this just between the adults any longer. Now that you ...now that you, Ami, as well as Anna are aware of a different side to your abilities...you should also know that by no reason at all is any of this going to stop the Titans..or your parents from acting for yours' and Ava's sake.." He wanted to know his son; who had been contemplating the structured changes around the family , might find that his father's words were not without actions attatched. "I wanted to also check up, on your sessions with...Uncle K-

"Mr. Solario." Aiden corrected while his parent blinked to contemplate just how his fourteen year old son..had learned of the fire dog's mortal title before the Titans!

"Ok...Solario...He must have told you then...I am glad you both trust one another to help with the effort. I'm...proud of you son.." Dick smiled and ruffled his kid's shaggy scalp without warning. Aiden swat the playful dope away to reply with an anxious gaze.

"Am..I have to become what she needs..but...what does a 'directional ' even stand for? If I can't go to Kaien's world ..then no one wins! But...But I told you guys I did see her.. she saved me from dying in my dream! She told me not to give up. That the culprit wasn't going to hurt her...I want to trust that...more than anything..." The boy sat onto his mattress and tucked in his knees. Hugging them tightly he felt as if the whole flickering dot against his chest was forcing back those tears to come.

"We won't let Ava go without a fight." Richard tried to coax his teen out of this brooding moment. "It's too soon. Become...become her hero . I'll stay one for my family, just as the Titans will always promise. We won't let anything happen...I don't want you to forget; even with fire or flames, anything that might seem angry inside...it's not impossible to make it your own ...well...Rachel called that your own personal power. " Richard scratched his chin to ponder those words. "Is she going to even fight with us?" Aiden asked with a stiffening back. Dick nod as if his skull had not truely known to think for the better, he still had doubts as Aiden did...just as the detective...

"You have to hand it to my old co-leader." The adult male chuckled away his frown. "She's not one to give up the'good fight'. You'll see. So finish up your study hour and see that you have a bite before turning in, ok?" Aiden nod as his head lift up with a weak smile across it. "Yeah, thanks dad. I hope once we get Ava back home, that I might get ...to be plain ole' me again..or at least know how-

"Think the day has you beat. Your mom and I have Chris over by Ami's request. I think she's a bit too close, but as long as we are watching. ...Well! Have to see to your mother needs! If you need anything; words of wisdom or-

"It's cool dad. Thanks. But I think I'll clean up first...see you guys in a bit...yaawn!..*" Aiden had not even realized how much the sailor Kaien had gone all out with their sessions! He was dog tired as ever!

Dick smirked back to then head for the room's doorway. The frame shut slowly with a click before the teen had heard a small bit of praise. One that made the blonde thank his lucky stars a thousandth time in the process. "I've never been more proud of who you have become...love you too son.."

The boy rubbed away those happy tears, as if an idiotic child with emotions too hard to rangle up , he had never felt more at ease by his father's words. Happy...how could he be happy? There was still work to be done! The teen left his fleeting feelings to settle with a few sniffles before a small trickle of a new emotion had come from out of the darker corners of his mind.

 _~So special..he's forgotten all about his daughter, hasn't he?~_

/

A lot of twisits and turns for our so in to be heroes! The new law prohibits transport to and from the spirits worlds. Just why is Raven taking chances in the realm of the Eternal court orderlies?Is Ava as secure as she believes for now?What is Lilith planning to recreate by simply gatheting the best baddles to her meeting place? Is the black wido queen possessing Cecilia acting out of turn or turning over a different leaf?What was that odd emotion Aiden felkt emerge from his own mind's eye? What will becomeofthenext chapter? Read on to find out! Stick around for the Latest arc's unfolding.


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans; These New Years; New Generations; Chapter 7: Connect- Overdrive; A Bound Enitity Unto DreamTimes; Ava's New Age Idolization! - Jackie's Time To Shine- Doubtful Realities Emerge From The Depths Of A Hero's Courage.

/

The heroes are quelling the storm; known as their own kids! Richard and Kori have been able so far to deter the one calling Aiden away from his home life and world on earth. Ava's faker self is actually controlling her; to the point where another has need of an awakening. Even if he does not realize the fight yet, Chris has a past as well with the spirit. Being tugged away to the snowy barrens, the teen was then introduced to a new understanding of the all but mundane.

Aneiu the white wolf of previous chapters is known to have lived beside the Raven Winged Priestess and Chieftess; Reia Wulfsmund. Though the idea of a nomadic group of powerful magical beings alongside spirit totems in the deep northern woods was never supposed to bring the Titans to act- at lest, that was what the guardians had believed.

Shoji is facing a daunting trial here and there between earth and his own home realm council factions. Now, if anyone off of earth, spirit, Eternal, Celestial, or even Ethereal decides to travel to other destinations; three things will befall them . No matter the rank, it will be taken, erased as if the individual has not one life left to know. His name, existance in form, and memories willbe wiped clear- the guardian and Aluehainyu's faction are upin arms over the tactic to sweep out an intruder's sect within the large voids. This may have to do with the strix's ploy- though is it really possible to simply disappear from the world forever?

Kay has to race back towards his realm. He gad been, gripped tightly,then dragged into the Underworld where the dying do not suffer. Rather they reflect, so Kay had believed his experience was due to his dying day - as Chronos to Veravakumu had only given the black cat immortality by the daemon creature Verra's true becoming. When in Roku's kingdom in the past to protect the lost Richard Ainsley , the dog had lost a portion of his true nature to breath life into the dark wolf form- as well as ol' Vee whom he controls well enough after a few training years with some old monks in the spirot's home realm.

Slade is no longer playing sitter, yet jail keeper for the aspect Roko. When Red had given up her spirit influence to go solo again, the title Akane which is Red I believe, no longer existed to bind her. Roko was Roko without Red as her anchor. Now, Slade will see just how clingy the daemon actually is to her partners and hosts. Or can definitely be by her influence of Rokou's same creation (though Rokou was sent far off by Hakuro in his full fledged bodily presence. That was These New Years; Part One . Roku faces Hakuro inside an impenatrable illilusion. The teen nearly loses all of his sight ,though ends up freed as a real hero by the Titans' extra support. Go check it out! Not a bad end and has the epilogue leading up to Part Two! Which would be the currect arc. Enjoy some more!)

Roko is still being haunted by her old demonic influence thathad been her killing spree self. Roku's assassin and watchdog to the Prince Rokuro.

So now that the firefox has Aiden it seems, the rest of our tale continues . Though what ever became of Nina? Is Cecilia going to grasp The black widow demon's righteous side? Will she be able to convince the dark mother to help them both escape the shifting void before an ultimate bloodbath unfolds? Wait and see! Chapter seven starts now!

/

Anna had some time after her study period to check up on her youngest sister's experiment- rather, she had enough steam to fuel the project once the red head had walked in on the trouble maker AND her tech saavy classmate Jackie! "Wah! Annie! You scared me half to death! Knock next time ok?-

The red haired older twin stomped over to her blue eyed , ten year old sibling with a huff. "You...brought..Jackie..and he..she has...equiptment...it's too big for this flat!" The brunette pushed back up her specs with a shuush* that quieted both girls into following those demands. The brunette sighed and then left to retype a few codes into a high tech ..what was she playing with?

"Why..that looks; A*- Expensive. Also; B! You guys aren't in the seals! Why would you want the F.B.I at our doorstep? That looks too dangerous ! You kids should-

"Chill ! Hey, Amy? The sequence here? Sorry Hana, but this is private. Unless you'd like to learn coding from a Star's Lab Prodigy, then scoot over, kay?" The girl looked over the annoyed fourteen year old with a sense of superiority. Her eyes never blinked once as the middle schooler felt..this child was...not human at all!

"I'm watching this from..from over there!" The defeated teen exclaimed she sat herself down into one of Ami's Mochi themed bean bag chairs. "Kuru will cry if you make a dent in him!" The girl shot out her pen to point back towards her elder sister's fist. It fizzled out once the firey child had clenched a beam of scalding heat from inside beck's palm. "Sorry...still getting used to being a reserve member, flame torch.." Anna nervously rubbed her neck as Ami and her compadre switched gears back towards the large monitors in the ten year old genius's room. "This. Also,we have to-

The two were one machine as moments silently ticked by while Ann watched the news on her device; Ami mustered up her luck and left her sis to borrow earbud headphones shaped as butterflies. "So Miku flare! Why do you have these?" The girl turned the gadget over to her griping sitter. "You should see the quality. Jack tweaked with the-

"Call me 'Jack ' again an' I'll pull the plug! That knick name is gonna be my last regret.. guh...why .." The eleven year old groand with a pretend weep* as the dark haired year younger only chuckled as innocently as a kitsune with the way for causing trouble. "Oookay! Jack- Jack it is!" She snickered while Jackie gripped the board with a thinning area of patience for the taunt. "You..re such a kid..sigh..Back to work!" The teen jumped by the command to drag Ami into her seriously advanced tech lesson.

/

A great , drooling hour on the mochi called Kuru later,the two super genius grade schoolers had done all in there power...to create a whole world out of something fantasic! "Anne! Grab Aiden! The deed has been done and we need his input! Go! Go now!" The ten year old, blue eyed tease used a Terminator reference to sent the red haired sibling to her mission. Aiden would flip once the girls' work had been explained from start to finish! "An' yer mom said she knew what was in the stars!" The brunette fiddled with more keys as the great escape into another dimension was about to unfold!

/

The teen had her hair tousled with those rediculous earphones still over her lobes. The other twin had been sleeping..at least..that is why he'd skipped supper on a dime up to his room for a well deserved eight hour nap! "Aide! Knock Knock kid brother! You're being dragged down to Ami's neet bedroom for some s'plain'in to do!" She joked over a reference from an old sitcom. The blonde did not budge from his matttress,even once . Annie licked her chapped lips to try again. "Bro?.." She looked past the frame where the boy's mirror lay . He really had to clean up . It was..a disaster...why?

She gasped around the room until her heart started to flicker in thumps. It was toxic..an aura the new Ann Grayson had never felt before! But..then why in Aiden's room?

"Stupid! Wha...You have-

"Hana?-

The girl turned to jump out of her skin. He had..been in the shower? The teen caught her breath enough retort with a grunt. "Did..you tell mom and dad..that you were ...ugh...skipping dinner?..." She asked,still gathering oxygen from the staggering smog that could not be seen by mortal eyes. Only inhaled in brief wrasps and gasps...

"That was hours ago! We don't have school tommorow. Break starts tommorow, remember?" Aiden frowned to his anxious twin with a shrug. "Could you please wait till I actually answer next time?" The boy walked across the room in two towels to grab a tee and some boxer shorts. Ann blushed then rushed to the exit , while her head flood over with that intense irony between a plot twist gone sour! "Ungh...If you do...go to Ami when you look like a normal-

"Hey!" Aiden snatched up a pair of socks and shouted. "I'm me! Go away! Let me be 'decent' ! Dope!" She saw him toss a pair of socks into the door, just so his prying sis would get the picture. "Stupid cliche!" Aiden growled under his breath once his twin had scat from the somber hallway.

/

Anna had seen it...That aura was fear. And so much it choked her lungs to death!..But..then why didn't it effect Aiden too? Why was he so dumb about what she had felt if they were twins-

Shuffling off to Amy and Jackie's hang out, the fourteen year old met suspicious glares her way once the two had ambushed the middle schooler upon her entance into the tech wizard's lair!

"Gah!" The red headed elder sis was confused. What was Ami suspecting...Amaterasu was!

"Hold it still! Ready the device!" The two geniuses nod a soon as Ami had her palm out to dull the dark cloud surrounding her big sibling into the fray of a pile drive!

"There!" The eleven year old signed a thumb's up then left to her decoding progress.

Amy stepped off of the elder with a swipe of persiration wiped from her brow over a job well done. Ann just sat, still and in shock over why Amelia had used her new powers in front of a normal human..!

"Oh! Jackster! You didn't tell big sis the best part!-

The dark haired , slightly tanned eleven year old adjusted her glasses with a grin. "You forgot to add. I'm the kid of Vic Stone of the legendary Titans!" The girl point to herself as her chest beamed with pride. "Annie almost felt her jaw snap open,yet shut it before waterfalls of questions could come tumbling out instead of drool . "Amelia..you ...you knew?" Anna was aghast.. This was beyond her ability. Though what if their dad had not known either?-

"Umm..oh! Did Aidy get his butt outta bed?" Ami asked with a chipper voice. The ten year old was something else...

Hana sighed the stood to explain. "He was in the mini shower. I saw him ...but..it. was sooo tacky!.." She blushed then shook her head to continue. "Aweful fluffiness aside, he had something weird..in his room..like walking through a tomb! Or...it was not somethingAiden saw..was that why you went Miko on me Ami?" The red head quizzed her younger sister with a frown. Though hoping Amelia had been over the 'sitch' with Jackie. "She ...Jacklyn is on our side." The blue eyed child sighed , equally as concerned. "I'll go check up on bro." She announced once the wiz behind the grade school tech talker had thrown her head back to protest. "He's already coming right? So why go get him? He just had you walk in on his -

"I..know.." The blushing teen winced by those moments. "He's going to see that 'almighty breakthrough.' Or else his hardrive needs a sneak attack. Aiden's been fine..then he..saw Ava remember?" The two girls nod before Jackie's fingers had punched over the keys again. "Then you can witness what 'mochi maniac' and I have been tryin' to do...got it! In! Amy! Kill the power! Rerouting the charge to...this max-overdrive! I am a super, Mac goddess! Eat that ! Read an' weep!-

Jacklyn's pride in her masterpiece did not faze Amelia in the least,while Aiden had just walked in the doorway to-

"You...you guys!" He panicked by the flashing lights! All of a sudden , the entire grid of their block had been shut out, as a million flickers dimmed to none at all.! No power meant wireless from day till dawn! Why was..

"Greetings earthlings!" Ami joked with a giggle. The blonde acted as Ann had upon seeing the terrible duo in action. "Put all of this junk away! Why do you and Jackie have sci-fi equiptment! No stargates in a mile radius! I'm warning you guys!-

The bespectacled girl by the largest monitor pressed down on a single button. One that received a long gasp from the blonde's own lips. "You..you guys are...gonna be in a lot of trouble!-

The dark haired ten year old shook her head. "We found a loop hole for that dumb rule of those spirits!" She seemed more than ok with the procss continuing inside the dark room. Ann almost felt nervous with those kids looking as if they belonged in a horror flic!

"Turn it off Jack! You can't let the whole area of this section be without power!-

"Aiden!" Ami silenced the teen with a finger pointed towards her brother's fearful gaze. "We did this for you! It was to make it possible to save Ava! We used a sample so that my new powers and the new age technology of today can take her out of that scary place! " She cried out to the blonde as if he had no clue at all any more!

"We can make her digital. Like a live model with a brain, her body, everything! Ami's right, egg head!" Jackie shot back with her best friend's happiness in mind. "We still got a shot . So go for it princess!"

The terribe two had Aiden and Anna in shock. The boy had to breath as if he were restling with an embarrassing thought. "Ava...those spirit..you know about what Shoji told us?" Hana broke the eerie silence with her curiousity bubbling away. The whirring mechanism looked decades later into the far future...then Jackie had been at this for more than two months..she had been a genius since birth!

"Then , w...but the law! " Aiden exclaimedevenif this new strategy had his hopes rising. "We said." Jacklyn corrected with a click of the effects of the keys beneath her finger tips. "That Ami here has the power to break that restriction. The way mamacita?"

The goof tech artist ushered the powerful priestess incarnate of the rising sun to say something. "Ehem. So it was super easy. But only thing, the idea of spirits controlling human language...is still not exactly full proof. " The ten year old explained as she began to lead Ann into also seeing...that none of Shoji's people had up to date devices or even sound guard systems. "Then promise me , all of us are to prevent outside groups from knowing..the way to bypass their trigger, is to use a waaay , way , old version of Esp. Or telepathy. I think we used it once, but my mind's a bit fuzzy. " The grade schooler turned around to reply once more. "We have the power. If one of us uses the dog spy's 'language', then we could contact Ava to send her into this program. The kidnapper won't hurt her until we see the ones' responsible again. " Ami nod to her comrades with a smile as gentle as a morning shimmer.

"Then, I think Aiden should help a little." Anna crossed her arms to add from the side lines. "But wait! Amy!" The blonde choked back a scream from this crazy kid's second guessing.

"The one of us has to know how to...what about dangers? We'll end up-

"You said you wanted to save our sister." Ami brought herself to stare down the cowardly lion heart with a frown. "Then be her hero! The one thing I have learned from our daddy and all of those connections kicking tail, is that heroes don't let down the ones' they want to save the most! Otherwise you'd be left behind...you'd never see her! So we decided to do things right,right Jac-

"Not Jack..." The eleven year old hacker grit her jaw to prevent from flying off the handle by her friend's annoying side kick title!. .

"Then lemme ask you two one, last thing." Aiden saw Annie stand up with her arms still nestled as before. "How are we supposed to learn 'telepathy' in a few hours-

"Forcing brainwave patterns!-

"Yipes! No! That would turn them into drooling-

"Answer sis!" The red head flared up beside a rather tempting marshmallow mochi bean bag chair. Ami gasped after the teen's fingertips had resembled a blow torch - as promised if nothing was said quick enough. "Fuwa fuwa mochi bunny! Ohh! Alright! I have the power to act as a ...third - eye bearer. I can even douse you with some of Amaterasu's magic for a little while! Cool right? So...don't do anything crazy to my...Mochi Slushkins! Noo!" The shaved ice themed mochi bag chair was next on the raging storm child's list. "Who's it gonna be ?Are you going to tell me that you have the power to grant one of us telekenesis? Aiden isn't-

"I'll do it." The red haired twin's fist was inches from Dango Loco's mush -tastic fiber fill, when the fizzling sister soon let the plush go with a shove to the carpet. Ami scrambled to collect her limited edition Ice time mochi mania buddie, who had melt as if a real gelato themed dessert dollie on the room's floor!

"Speak to me Mango Mochi Parfait! Say you will make it!...Wahhh!*" The tech head smacked her face with a groan. "Now you did it ! That was _reeal_ smart ya dang!-

Ami sniffled before a fight could break out between either bully and geek. "I'll do it !" Aiden repeat once the blue eyed youngest had heard her bro's declaration. "Then send me after her. I am going to save our sister! No matter what happens!"

/

The Tamaranean mother had been worried over the stomping teens and children up in the youngest's bedroom play area. "Oh my! Glorfnag! Our bumgorfs are being most 'rude as angered murglifscks of my home planet's rainy season !" Kori huffed while her coffee had grown cold. "This may be after one day of 'the break of summer' , yet the noise level is most innapropriate behaviour at this hour!" Kori left her hubby and Kaien to sit in the den,while the powerhouse mama decided to quiet down the teens; who should have been sleeping away even during a strange black - out of the neighborhood!

"This is not at all how you were asked to behave! Ami! Open this door at once! You are all supposed to be in bed by ten at the very latest! I do not want to come in there...so please quiet down and go to bed. That includes Miss Jackie also!" The children were now quiet...how had it been that way at all before? Another knock. No answer .

"Amelia Grayson! You will not have any desserts for tomorrow's 'b-b-q- ing' if you cannot settle down! Do open up , this is rediculous! Amy! -

The door should have led to the teens and ten year old's esp session,yet the safe guard in place was a virtual room out of the grade scholer's free time 'neet-ness.' It had all of her belongings and a duplication of the teens sleeping in pjs within the girl's play area. Check and mate as the sequence played further onwards to dull the alien princess's senses. "You...are fast aslee...p...Then I shall let you off with that note...Sweet dreams my bumgorfs! " Starfire's expression left her eyes to water as that picture had never felt..more soothing to the parent in her own home. Even if she had not one clue over how figurative the scenery was...how false the impression was to the alternate reality her kids would soon be facing.

/

"Wow..."The techie on her throne gasped with a huff after holding her breath for that long! "Your mom...is kinda-

"She's smarter than she looks. " Anna swished back a red strand before seating herself into a desk chair; after Amelia had banned the middle school sibling from using her Mochi mania furniture. The girl had been working on Aiden's aura to perfect small ripples within her power. Ami's clothing had changed again to that of a faithful priestess of the eastern era. "Hmmmm...Here ...Ok...now I want you to breathe...then try to concentrate on the location..ice and snow...all winter a - glow. Repeat after me."

Aiden breathed out to spell as his kid sister had instructed. This was it...he had to do the right thing..any day now!

"Ice..and snow..all winter..a glow...Ice..and snow..all..winter a glow...Ice and snow...all winter a glow!..." The chilling effects of the boy's breathless wasps of airy somewheres had Amy let go of his wrist once the space had allowed the ten year old to finalize her magic's potential. "Ice as grave as the barrens below...I beseech to thee that we enter your throws! Allow our spirits to see what can no longer be grasped by mortal eyes! Recover our lost soul! " Ami's light had nearly dragged Anna to transform into her warrior's garb. Though thankfully she had the ability to resist it's tug.

The whirring machine sent off sparks in the back ground as Aiden's mind recovered just that, his connection with Ava's present self was wanijg as her wrist felt it would slip from his. ~Don't come here! Ami! You have no restraint over immortal ablities! That's not very noble of you, and bro! You have to leave. This place is-

Aiden shook his head as a floating spectre beside a just as determined miko. ~We are going to get you home. There was a way and we took the risk, but listen. You have..to send yourself as a..spirit with us..-

Ava could not believe this shocking aura surrounding both of her siblings. ~We are not going to forget about what they did. But we can't leave the rest of you.. Look, we all figured out that wasn't our sister pulling stunts on that tower.~ The blonde explained that he had know she could be with her family again,that Ami and Ann hadtugged the teen chosen from his nightmares more than once. ~Then...~ Ava Marie looked fearfully around for any spying eyes. ~I can..come with you?...~ It had been too long since the light haired honor student had seen daylight. Whatever that cell had done,she prayed that a bat was not what the witch had tried to change the girl into! The dark was only calming on the surface. Yet the terrible winds of a howling ghoul without rest outside her chambers...what was that witch trying to start?

~I still want to bring in my kidnapper , for trials only heroes have the ability to uphold..~ She clenched her intangible fists and smiled. ~Home...did you all miss me?I..I really almost forgot...but Ami...your birthday is in two months! I won't miss that~ Ava smiled wider than before as the three finally nod in unison. ~Let's go home-

A terrible crackle* across the children's eardrums had the miko Ami staggering to fling the trio back into their present day.~Hold on! I think It's breaking!~ The funnel expanded as the siblings had been sent packing through another rift. One that had Ava on guard for her life!

/

Shoji had been settling in to head finally back to his king size for a well deserved light's out. Just as the cat had gotten his hair wet and brushed through,the phone rrung* rrung* until his head could no longer drown out the fourth ring*. Another setting had to be-

The dog looked to his dresser to realize it had not been the cell. Yet the c.o.m.m. unit by Cy's decision to keep the con - man close and in network. Shoji groaned loudly as his palm reached for the noisy gadget. With a snap, it's latch flung open to reveal a stressed out Titan with his night cap...still kind of crooked. ~Dog, we have a situation. Please tell me my lil' girl Jackie hasn't been in Star labs to nose around. I get the feelin' you've got some nerve chattin' with my kid about super -

"Vic! Why..why the heck would I be responsible!-

Cy shook his head as more words should flood throughout the battered cat's skull. ~No! Nina is still on an' off her usual visits to both our districts. Aren't you and Astarte still keepin' her from going rogue? I looked into that old file. ~ Cy shared a flashback ith the scientist who..had been afraid to go Verra and develop sweat glands!

~Nina's still on your watch. Astarte is gonna mess her up if she ends up a soldier for too long. You even told us; she's not doing alright...Nina was..our friend! So why is she acting -

"Nina's gone missing Cyborg ." Shoji seethed with a plop back onto his mattress. Vic at first had no way of knowing if the dog was a flat out lier. His fists shook as the thought of gaining an enemy like Cecila...there was no way the cat had it straight!

~Then let me get my thoughts together on that...But before any more of your truces, I wanna know from that cheating mouth of your's.~ Cy quizzed the cat who sat up in his bed without a fight. "Hit me." Vic nod to then ask the dog ..for a bit of info on a certain piece of tech. One that had utilized the same power source as the pocket watch item Nina had used to send the Teen Titans home. (To the future arc).

"That wouldn't be possible-

Cyborg again rebuked this confidence in the cat's security team's methods. ~My kid's just like her daddy. Obsessed with all things impossible. ~

Shoji gaped when he'd realized it too well. The kid...the kid?

"Are you.. .telling the owner and bleeding founder of Takahara corp..that an..eleven year old broke into Star labs...took a really experimental device from a high security vault...and is..oh gods...Why? Is she even _that_ good!-

~She's a bigger demon than you under that category! I don't know if her brain is wired like mine ...but I was born human! All muscle! So why the heck, dunno. She's got my smarts,is all I can add- but reckless as hell! Jackie's gonna be wishin' she had your job once I've gotten my hands on that trouble maker! She is so grounded for a year and doin' the books till all this hacker bull is outta her skull! I tell ya Shoj, raising a kid is no easy job.I love it an' all, but Karen has me by a long leash! So please man! Get Rob's butt to talk my eleven year old daughter into coolin' her head! Before her dad loses his!~

Verra within the guardian incog could not help but sigh to the predicament with a chuckle. "It's midnight, in my suite. I've been sticking close to the heroes from a safe ways away. " The cat said with a great hope that Cy would believe those words...

~Here? Wow..Star Labs is where I took over my dad's position. Dangitt..Jackie is not getting away with murder-

"Wouldn't be a first for toddlers running the show..." Takahara shivered by an old memory of cute eyed demons pulling strings in the background. ~Not on my watch. I'll head up to that flat myself if she even blinks outta turn! So see ya then, dog. I have a grade - age nightmare to drag back home...or to ground...~

The connection end with a beep* after Cy had gotten all of that through to his old ally.

"Star labs...that's not fun stuff..." Shoji stretched to stand and head for the bathroom of his pivate suite. "Ayane isn't going to fire her superior if I tell..no...wait on it Sakurano..It'll be soon that my position might take a dive. We'll just have to swim back to shore when that happens. " The dog's briefcase was finally let loose some pressure; the lock looked unable to keep as much as Greggory's rucksack with a Mary Poppin's vibe! The cat shook his head to bring out a similar device that worked in sync with Ami and Jackie's research. The scientist chuckled by how Cy had been lied to by that mouth...the cat always had a couple of tricks! Though the kids' parents were as clueless as the associate where his tools had been rumaged through, by a 'mysterious ' intruder.

~Had to bring the girl into this. .~ Th fox hybrid sighed with a hand to his temples, the other running over the design of the odd trinket from the solid,black old gadgetry . It had later been given a make over to aid in areas of internal medicine, areas covered up by debates over nano tech for treating illnesses or simple fractures. These things were still up for discussion, as long as there was a decent crew on board with the device's construction. Yet on the surface, that was all it seemed useful for. The globe shaped time piece was a duplicate to the one Nina had nearly lost after the return of the chosen to earth. Still the dog had to work out just how it could reconstruct a partially thriving body, to patch it back as before..though Nina had not been all human. She was still an android within the coast guard run by operative Sara Santiago. A.k.A , Astarte of the old world's Immortal faction beside Isis or-

"Isa..I hope she's stayed as aware of these premonitions as the council...What about...-

The dog's casual wear had been a tight squeezesince he'd laxed up to gain four pounds. . "Ayane..may have work to do..on my lazy ass!" He chuckled, knowing a good associate did not siesta when many uncovered issues were still in that check box. Left mostly blank...

As a few drops had started to let up from a brutal rain storm, the cat had almost forgotten to bring the unit. If Cyborg had to reach Kori or Dick, his hind was as good as to blame for further endangerment...

Across the streets the cat skid. Puddles had pushed the con to run after the next stop. A train...Yet in this weather, a cab was not going to cut much. "Too little refueling since our showdown on the tower.." Shoji muttered as he checked a duel time keeping wristwatch . Waterproof to boot. ~Next stop~

The dog breathed underneath the bedraggled overhead of the dripping station. "Hold on kids.." The cat shivered as a familiar chill as in the suite came flooding back. ~Wh- How? We already did a report? Al! Is Darkness putting you up to-

"Hey! Sir? Hello? Your train's gone! Heey!" A rather annoyed passerby had seen the cat's movements . It meant that the guy was in la-la land after a second tap by the passenger proved worthless in dragging the louse from his thoughts!

"Wh..wah! I never miss...awww! Oh, than you so much Mr?...-

The cat nearly gawked in thanks, as the skeptic male with his ...Ron?!

"You..you old mutt! How did you tail my tail back to!-

The blonde shook his skull with a frown. "You were this close? I had no clue if you want the utmost truth from me, half blood! Was on the next rail back to the city! Or rather..the next flight to mumsy in Maui." Ronald had not changed since the meet up nights earlier. Aiden must have been..doing well with Kaien to not need the thunder cloud dancer as an extra help!

The cat shifted beside the fox with a couff* of his dry throat to clear it.. "You...came by cause you must have been in the air- not like I was though-

Ron again confront the clown with a snort. "No..dangerous to be drifting on a midnight ride! For shame Mr. President! Here I had believed my brother Kay to still have had you close !..You need to clean up if this fight might be won without ...any disadvantages..." Ron had tossed his head to watch for daemon of the fog from his side. "Was..just heading to the Grayson's act..tually...?" The dog would have bitten his tongue to keep his destination from Ronald's sly grin. "Oh? Is the bugger still training with our lot of a sailor relative? You gave him a what- for before shooting off. I know that would have been unwise to let them be-

Shoji shot his gaze towards the cocky Celestial's light eyed form. "Don't. Kaien can be on the kid's side. Stop adding to the noise by blowing up without real words to send our uncle packing!" The dry lipped pup had been left to brood as Takahara made a quick rring* to Kori hours away. "Too late to think they've already gotten the picture..time to set off some alarms.." The smirk of the cat's dimmed to not allow his cousin any way of guessing the later outcome.

Dick Grayson had found that his love hadn't come back from her scolding yet...was she up for the bawling and protests!

"I think...that I should go see about Kori-

"Nonesense!" Kaien had stayed over to give Richard his fullest report. Any accidents or broken bones included. He couldn't understand during those sessions however...why Aiden refused to transform the speck he had been handed by climbing down the pillar by Kaien's lone command."Yer poor youngin's are enjoyin' time off from their heavy schedules! Let em' ease up inta' the months before they'll have ta' walk back through the doors of higher education! " The grinning , red scruffled male scratched his chin with a hearty laugh. "Your boy is lookin' fer ways to say it not be so, yet we all know 'destined roles' are harsh pills to swallow!" The uncle figure smoothed back his wavy auburn to speak up. "Kai...Aiden's born human. I don't want him to feel like I did when..well, that was not going to happen again you said? You, Shoji, as well as Isa were firm on it ." The younger adult frowned with a gaze into the fire throwing blaze's amber. His own blue orbs held fear somewhere that the dragon had not left- unlike Slade who had kept his word once Nightwing had surpassed the role. No longer the apprentice.

The volcanic spirit looked over the laddie''s state after the years had done him in. A few years prior to the child Amelia's fifth birthday, the Titan had been drawn off course. Sent out on a wild mission where the dragon had been able to latch onto the hero's heart; the only one to have brought it back from a night of faults, had been Deathstroke out for blood. That same dreary night, Nightwing had been face to face with the last of Slade Wilson's resolve to see his old nemesis turn from the side of ..well, good. Yet it had been losing by Nightwing's own stand; not just a backlash to the killer,yet to the dragon! The shadow that had promised to wipe away all of the detective's future. (Part one of These New Years explains the trials yet not the entire night in which Roku made his move. There is more to come from Slade's p.o.v in future. )

The king serpent had backed down though. Kaien had seen Shoji's scowl in the dim evening a day after the grueling onslaught of questions. He had never been able to truly settle that the dragon's presence no longer haunted their charges. The guardians soon after had made for certain that with Raven Roth and the Immortals' help, that there would be no longer a way for the demonic red killer to advance further. Domination seemed on the same level as being tossed into deep space. Roku was not happy, even without a real voice left to turn the innocent to ruin all over again..

Though after the prediction of the children's kids after, the guardians had not been able to rest easy. The battle was by Lilith's meddling. Now..it involved using Ava as a puppet bound assassin to drag her brother; the new chosen , from his lasting war. That must have come as quite a blow for the two pround parents. That their non- blood related child might never return before-

A loud clank that left the heroic Grayson to cover his head made Kaien return to his less- than cuddly fire fox image. ~Yowzah! Hero! I had better tag along if this encounter-

Another loud rumble shook the walls, knocking over hanging photographs in the wake of a booming* storm. Kai dove towards the stairwell as his 'on all fours' form. Richard was moments behind, still digging past if Kori had not caused a collapse with her star bolts.

/ / /

The resistance measure to keep the icy daughter from leaving her cell had triggered a response from the one soldier of Lil's design. Her prize was attempting a break out .A way to have her freedom halved ..The self of Ava's opposite demenor; cruel, angered by small insults,even deadly, did not want to end up on the witch mother's receiving end by this bratty host's ill show of respect! She had already been promised a power beside the strix! Why was this irritating half- blood tossing away the taste of pure dominence? Was she a coward after all? _~You'll never_ leave us princess!~The shouting, echoing voice repeat inside the light haired child's head. ~You did this to protect them! Now..you are _all_ going to pay as one , big happy , **losing** family! Say goodbye to their future!~ A click inside the teen's skull had her shaking away the thought. Losing..they could never lose this fight! The heroes were all - powerful against the odds! When would that false image stop talking!?

Ava gripped her ears to cover them from brutally being tricked back in to that false sense of security. Aiden felt that dark presence again. The one that had spoken unexpectedly while alone in his room It was so close..the air so thick...he could-

The ten year old in her red and white miko garb grabbed hold of both siblings. Her light was a star in the dark as it pushed away corners filled over by ominous shadows. ~We have to chance it!~ Her mind spoken telepathy had kicked in as Ami coaxed her two brother and sister to join in the conversation with a nod.

~We...We can speak like you?~Aiden gasped without word of mouth as he took in a stiff breath. Releasing it had been a gurgle without Ava's hand holding his. She was here...though not officially until the tech wizard Jackie's plan had gone further along.

Ava's real body was still in the dopple's hands. This new image of the lavender eyed fifteen year was of a gothic sort. Her dress had frayed layers as the rippling skirt held not enough length to cover her knees with a wide flounce. Her usual ponytail had a display of silver, lavender,and a bit white and grey blended in separate strands. All waving with the breeze of a summer memory that had never existed. The girl's foot wear had the appearance of long,tall, witch buckle boots. Her arms were partly exposed by the corset squeezing in her center. An area used to breathe easy if she'd needed to. Aiden gawked as did she by the 'fair maiden' attire gone punk - gothic in her newest garb . A princess did not dare wear such an outfit, yet the spirit Ava had glimpsed onto during her drifting fight to maintain her own body's control from the fake...it had been her all along! (The clustered crystal few chapters earlier ; when Ava had first been controlled by the dopple Anya. This is a modern self with Reia protection as her anchor. Later on! Now back to the tale!)

~Your..your...clothes! That's so rebel - mania of you, big sis!~ Ami gasped with a hand to her 'mental' cheek. Ava blushed to still hold the grade schooler's hand and her brother's , not to let them drift apart again. ~Wahhh! I know! I know what's happening!~ Amelia squealed with a smile to both her elder siblings. Both blonde and light eyed children raised their brows to the youngest's grin to ask in unison. ~What's going on?~

Ava felt the sheer rrripping * of a void , until a breach of light could be seen full past it. ~We are ..making impaaaact!~ Ami hollered with a cry out as the children's atoms rattled in anticipation. Ounce by ounce, just as a vaccum cleaner on full power the teens and grade age heroine had!-

/

Kori felt the series of rattles before the door she had abandoned. Meant only to leave the children behind it, to their late resting hours-

"X'all! This is a 'quaking earth?!' She had never known their area to have fault lines with massive shifts as right here and tonight! This had to be a villain or!-

With a straining set of flits* towards the door again, the mother had almost wished her kind knew X - ray vision as the 'Steely man' (Man of steel). If ever not laser eyes, as they both knew their races in the cold void of deep space were endowed with since first flight!

/

Anna was unable to beg Jackie to set up more false holograms, to delay their dowdy mother from seeing the room as of their present day! The Tamaranean woman knew that they were hiding . Behind super, high tech wormholes , AND third eye blindness! "Tune in ! They have to be close! Do **NOT** LOSE MY FAMILY!" She shook the eleven year old's shoulders as the room's lighting started to fail.

Jacklyn nearly went into shock by the damage . Signal lights flashed rapidly, serving as an omen, a warning of what had occured. "Lay off my back, I can fix this!" She spat back to Anna's impressive flames. Marshmallow series mania mochi had fallen quite ill..even Ami would notice the puddle of melting poly - fill and man made felt fabric in a lump by her carpet. The grade age genius got into her role as the red headed mom had nearly breached the real room! The fake one was failing and falling towards pixelated demolition , pieced together with scrap data!

"You gotta keep yer folks outta this place till I say so, ok flash? " A knick name. Ann loked back to see how broken the space had gotten by her warrior mama's hits. "I...I guess I'll test my flames on my mother? You **want** me to do **that!?"** The girl panicked over head the younger's sweating scalp. "More radiation than a plant malfunction! You think our lives are gonna be hunky - dory if we lose three members of the group? Huh!? Just stall her with whatever you have until I finish a retrieval program! Countdown in -five! You had better start aiming ! I won't have long to go mental!"

Those fingers never stopped moving even while the classmate had been talking sense to a senior student! Or something was not all right about this picture! Period!

"Fine! Save my brother and sisters! Don't fall flat! I'm going to push back ..my ...mother..." The red head groaned then shot off towards the doorway to stall the firepower and heavy smash hits of the ex- Titan member. Starfire's strength was at it's fullest as if tugging the door now- preventing a meta- human from beating an Alien, amazon goddess!

"Ami! Ann! I do not wish for you ignore what is happening! The quake is dangerous! We must find shelter ! You cannot stay here! " The struggling mother had not been aware that Ami's magic fueled the pressured down frame. Nothing couild stop it. Unless molecule by molecule were stripped as if light as paper, then nothing could tear down those walls. "Argh! Stupid loop! It's trying to send them ...argh! I am comin' for you Amy! Hang tight girl!"

The last shaken footing of the cop Grayson had left him closer to a blazing hot Starfire ! She was in full flux as the door to there youngest's room-

"Kori! Hey! Stop! What are ... you doing!" The dark haired hero turned his love away from the frame with a tug. Her eyes were flaring up as hot coals amid a bed of active cinders. Why was she furious? The door...  
Finally Richard had seen the result. All of that power - house blasting...no damage or melting metal!

"The kids! Where are they? In that room?" Dick had trouble grasping just why Ami's bedroom had been melded shut beyond a royal of Tameran's comprehension! She should be able..then it hit...

"Kori, we have Kaien." He said in a monotone way, as if lost to the possible risks. "We can use Solario to tear it away! This isn't science. It has to be Ami! Or something -

"Regardless of the reasons, we must push harder!" Kori returned to battling the one keeping the locks sealed, useless as army created, super glue,that latch hanging on from the knob's inner construction and not budging! "Kor! Wait! He's-

~Heeeree!~ The dog hybrid full of fire power slammed hard against the fourteen year old's still growing muscle mass! The reserves could have her! Isis was pulling strings so that...Ann could stand by her twin!

~Weeelll! Looks as if Kaien is gonna go volcano ! Those todds aren't half bad! Though the room be in shambles by some new fangled device.~ The four legged spirit powered up with a few inhales, shudders, as well as growls..

Kori had to speak again. An iron wall made of illusions..the children had to be safe! She threw out her arms for the mutt to pay close attention to the mother's words. With a shout, Stasrfire's plea had standing for the guardian to see by her emerald gaze.

"Pull it to pieces! I want my children back from danger! Do it now Kaien!" He obliged with a final shot...before a sinle mangled finger had touched the very last key. ~Code Insert: Program... OverDrive!~

/

The empath Raven; trapped with Wiz Greg after a few dealings with Jin Mae, had been held up by the Eternal world's Sky Villa Rail System. Right as they had gone to see about a way to earth, the rest had been that - Jin Mae had still been able to remain with the Titans, while Greg had gone back to the spirit world to delve further into Byakumu's odd presence...

The council had issued a primitive sort of lock down. When Rachel Roth had protest this treatment beside the guardian Greg, her pleas had been met with a room and board provided by a seperate division. One that did not bide at all well with the sorceress...Then where had been Eternal Aluehainyu during the decision by her elders?

She had by Greggory's deductions , gone to warn, all of the allies and guardians whom opposed the temporary measure against a SINGLE SPY!?

Why one? If ten or an army, then perhaps! Though how dangerous was this sweep for the one being hunted? Raven grew restless as her room suddenly felt a prison. "We have to leave this place." The Titan leaned into the lumpy mattress with a groan. Greg had settled for another spot of tea, left thankfully by Skylar whom had gone after Alue with Lord Dreamwake's permission.

"The loophole was just as Aluehain had spoken." Greg reminded the witch with a pour of the spout into a second cup. "Only minds may wander, never the physical beyond the bounds. " Raven repeat. Still , finding if the one allied faction had been plotting with Al off on her mission...

A stray wisp of steam stole away the Titan's thoughts as the tea by Sorcerer Greg's free time, had been steeped to utter perfection. "Its actually a bit different.." The stout guardian whispered over to the hero in a low voice. "a tea to travrse without-

"What?!" Raven sat up with her cloak turning white. "That is wrong wizard! I am not altering my mind just to escape! We should find a different way before your way has us with permanent brain cell damage!" The witch frowned with a huff to leave towards a single window overlooking the Eternal World's twighlight.

Greg shrugged,then went toretrieve a different cuppa that was simply a fragrant blend of mountain herbs. "Suit yourself. I suppose forced methods...in our case would only endanger the cause...sorry if that request had an ill response.." The sorcerer in silver and gold writings along his cloak sat to sip and reflect. Just how long would their s.o.s ring out? Bao Shi and Tsukiyume had to have spoken with the Eternal council as many had once the law's effects had taken hold over the Celestial sector,then the spirit world along with the five elements!

"Have you even tried to voice to your team via the _link's...other_ networking system?" Greg saw the empath raise her head quickly to fling the unit out. At the press of a button,the light crystal shard Shoji had give his allies to remain online, on the same page, brought the sputter of her gadget to life. No silly rule would say a 'magic box stole this young woman's soul'. At least not to the courts with a straight face!

"Cyborg! Come in! Cyborg. This is Raven , do you copy? Over." Greg sat with his brew steaming hot. The lady's pulse beat right through the cot as he sat beside her with legs dangling off the ground. ~Still a few inches aaway..sigh.*..I do wish my hermit's mortal form had enough stamina to add to their discussion..oh well.~

The Titan's firm grip around the little memento still ticking soundly was the empath's only way back. She had to warn Shoji as wellof another cluster in the shadows..spreading lies as they traversed from one kingdom stronghold to the next...

She held her hand steady...those bozos had to be less preoccupied than the witch's blithering bunk mate! "Changeling! Come in, do you copy! Wonder- Anyone!"

"Kid! Red Arrow! Someone! This is urgent! Do you read!?" The crackle of a low charge left the Titan in a dead staring contest with the now blank screen. "No...Greg!..." Raven turned to the guardian who had read that look closely. "The medicine. It will no kill brain cells,I assure you. Just as whimsical as pure scented incense. If you have a claim, I'll be as wholly responsible..as your well! A guardian's oath I have taken!-

Raven looked down to the jolly eyed -

"Greggory! Your!...You took the wrong-

He looked down into his cup before giggling back up to Titan with a blurry smirk. "Heee! I have? Those. those are the wrong tastes...I think we've been...hic!* Sab-o- taaged!" The giddy sorcerer fell back into his brown magician's garb. Then...someone had done that to the _real_ tea?!

"No, Greg." Raven gripped the happy ' up in the air' wizard with iron fingers. Just to hold him steady! "Weee!~ The dumby was losing his mind! At least the tea from Skylar's side job had not been the culprit. Raven investigated the contents with a vile sniff. It was ...really heavy halucigens! "We have to reverse the effects. Greg! What was the taste of that tea? You are drugged! We had someoone who..who was inside the keep..." Raven's face went pale. "Inside..the...courts...running...them..no! We stopped! -

The empath slapped her own face to drag out this odd panic. "Wizard or not,you lost your talent for cleansing poisons-

Greg wearily , gripped the lady's wrist with a shaken ' no' of his skull. "Was..not per..fect...first time...you..all helped...save...the ...Immortal...go...to earth...within..sp..spirit..." The drug had turned into a race against a seeping poison's effects. Raven waited until she had calmed,then put Greg into a comatose state before standing before the now cold real herbal brew. Not the one laced with deadly toxic substances. "He must have known.." The Titan frowned while attempting to analyze the new yet powerful concoction. The one that might free her words long enough to warn the earth bound deity and guardians.

With a gulp,a grimace,and a final mantra spoken as the dark eyed heroine sat to her position, the world drifted off around the space. This sort of shame would not pass..yet...if Greg had tested the drink to save her...then his request had become a demand! The sneaky sorcerer had been insistant upon her trying his way!

~Azarath..Metrion..Ziinthos!~

Light errupt from the Titan' s foresight as the witch in her light cloak head for a way,a channel to warn of a deeper plot. One that was soon to reach earth...she had to fly higher than before ..or else the way would shut upon her wake!

/

Lilith had already guessed..that was what Anya truly believed her queen would use against the lowly duplicate.

As the child had been summoned before the strix's favourite rooms, she mentally prepared for any sort of punishment..except being reaped bare as a lifeless corpse! The girl Ava's body was still collateral ! The dreaded owl mother came clear down fromher high rise perch to speak aloud. The halls moaned while multiple stained glass windows shuttered by the cool night's, horrid, mountain winds surrounding Anya's home..or Ava's unborn memories?

The witch looked the dull creature in her grey eyes to see. Just as she had flown to stand before the girl with harpy wings outstretched,a prick fell past the demon lady's sight. "You...let them go .." The fear - filled, witch's puppet could only nod miserably while the snake at her left taunted the girl, scolding along with the punishment. Words would bend the brat until sne finally had gotten the picture- just as The widow; who had done a fine job of sending her message by a bite onto a few council world slobs , now had her oath written in stone by her queen's demands unending.

"So then, tell me . Did your hostess seem ...confused? Or perhaps, unsure?" The dreary teen blinked back tears as the witch had ..apparently seen the image as easily as with a crystal globe!

"Ye..yes! My madame...you are too right! The girl..she is too mistaken if she believes your word to be replacable!" The surprised child was right. Her words held ounces of wishing to ...correct the princess's behaviour?..Perhaps her usefulness had not run it's course just yet..

The haughty grown - up slowly had the child fabrication to her side again. "You too possess the ability to hold my army . Yet,we have some work to do before the chosen gain any more knowledge ..over our missionaire outside this crystal ball." The light haired dopple gave a solute before heading off to...Ava...no. Anya was going to correct the real shoddy princess's manners! She was the true majesty in this tale ! With a bone chilling laugh, the witch Lil had her chance to give her other ...resident a few moments of it's time...Her king's heart had lost so many glittering fragments. .The strix licked her lips of the taste. Almost as easy as an egg hunt...maybe head hunt sounded best?

"My lovely red _lord!_ " She bemoaned over the sacred text beneath the chamber's underground. Her hands traced patterns over a book. Just a the empath had hugged the child of Knoll's last embodiment of his dragon Rorek. The cursed seal was still materfully held in place by that damned seer over time. Aleiah of time's void. Of the Ethereal realm on high! "We shall have their souls to feed you again my lovely pet...do not fret...I will never abandon my favourite student..." The chuckle of a low sounding serpent made the demon harpy gasp, apart from the silent chamber walls echoing her insecurities. "Who goes there! This room is off limits to-

The bow of a rather tall red , slithering spirit held the devil queen in awe. "You..are the serpent from those bindings? " She had deduced that; yet this incarnate held knowledge. Almost familiar to her own tale of losing ground in the past...

The red leering spectre had drilled through three conscious minds. The new chosen's very fear of expectations forced upon his time, a loathsome mirror image of a cursed princess,and the impression on the dull wretch in his path. She still wanted and pined for the old dragon. Yet the daemon self knew better than to allow wishes such as the wraith's to be set to seed.

~I was of my lord's power. Many thanks in attempting to free our king from _hisss_ prison...~ The snake had the witch with goosebumps across her tanned skin. "So...then you are responsible for getting in my charge's way,that boy was not your's to tamper with...This is a delicate precedure. How **dare!-**

The rattling monster nearly had it's powerful jaws around the demoness's throat. Her talons had been on par with his as the two leapt from the fight. A truce. The snake **BELONGED** to Roku. Lil had a chance to start from the very top.

"So then, an agreement you bargain? For what should I grant to one at no such odds with my...student?" Lil quizzed the slippery creature with a swirl of her long skirts. The serpent with it's all knowing, red glare flicked a dark, forked tongue her way to reply. ~I have your plan well drawn..simply...an extra hand ..yet, have you readied a vessssel for our king should he dessire to walk? Thissss is rather important. The hour iss nigh. Close off your sights to the real task, the chosen shall beat usss blind.~

Lil blinked to this reminder. "Touche, damned deity. As you wish it, the one to become his host...I have found more than enough candidates for the job.." The evil grin of the power drunken dear had the snake certain of the time limit. ~Then it isss settled. I shall be as keen of your progress as my lord. Until the seal has been shattered, I bid to you 'break a leg! ~ Lilith sniffed under her smirk . The cretin believed it had a sense of humor. Disgusting!

With a low bow to her feet, the harpy said her farewells. The beast dissappeared into a thin mist before the king's tomb...the text of his missing chapters stood unclouded before the damned mother. Her long nailed talons extended to rip an old tapestry from plain sight from it's wall among the priceless artifacts. Her ..children..never...were this overpowering! "I..I...will! I will abide ! You were told not to fear a hair! On ..your..precious.. **Little,** _scalp!_ Hahaa!" The queen dart over to her prize with a mad stare into those unopened pages...so many possible outcomes! Lilith craved the very end!

"Open! Open...and when you do..never leave your pages bare _**again!"**_

 _ **/**_

Richard had until the hallway had regained power. With a swipe of the charred doorway, the parents had finally gotten to see the results of Jackie's experiment. Dick gaped while Kori rushed right up to Anna..then to see on a large monitor someone her heart had not been prepared to see this soon!

"That..that's Ava!" The red haired middle school exclaimed before either Ami or Aiden had the chance to break the rest. "We...lived!" Amelia sighed heavily with a plop onto her destroyed Marshmallow mochi mania bean bag chair . She hadn't the energy still rippling through her body to protest over it's destruction..there was always uncle Takahara! He knew the best hotspots after _all..._ in Shinjuku !

The Tamaranean mother still had her saddened orbs fixated onto the lone screen. "My Ava! Oh! It really must be my little bumgorf! We have all been so-

~Mom?...~Ava was in shock, she was also trapped inside a desktop; the infamous, 'fuzzy blue box'!

~Wh..why? I'm not all here!? Ami! You went too far! My body!-

"It's still in that kidnapper's hideout ." Aiden answered with a gaze as werll into his sister's pixel drawn , cgi, and MMD developement. "It ..was a loop ..But we finally-

A scream by the window had Amelia jump from her deflating plush furniture. "It's the cat! Window! Window! He's on the roof!" She pointed to the shadowy Verra's four footed mayhem outside the ten year old's bedroom viewing space. "Vee! " Dick would talk to the pup later about 'one in the morning' house calls-

"And that fox Ron is there too!" Aiden noticed a zip* through the sky as it landed inside the room; to manifest into a dog as Vee with lightening fur and spunk filled , yellow eyes. "Miss us? This is quite a shindig , too late for kids to be out of-

"Jam it Ronnie!" The darkly masked guadian slipped between the wedges of shadow next to the child's dresser. "Uncle Shoj!" The bubbly youngest smiled as if..to ask more favours...another trip to the shopping district in Tokyo! And the best of the best..only..sigh.. for his lil' darlin!..guh..*

"Heh...hiya Ami...I'll just be a moment!" The fire fox self Kaien also stepped from behind the adults . He did not feel this as a great opportunity for the youths as his glare burned past the children's faces. The 'doggies' had to simmer before more covers ended up blown!

~Here at this hour crab apple?~ Ron as his lightening hybrid self sauntered towards the equally uncouth salmon breather! (Sailor ).

~Thought you had room in a mini bar with yer mama? Go skidaddle sky diver! We are all assembled so that should be-

Ron was equally impressed by one out of the entire group sticking his nose into the scrap. "Aiden, this is not at all for you to worry about!" Verra shuffled over to the blonde who frowned back to his mentor Kai with a hard look. "He stays. We need everyone here to listen. No one goes until Ava talks. " The flame torch had little to say. His student was able to prevent those rages of a firey elemenral! Good show!

"He..is really into this. .well then I'll stick around..." Jackie grunt as her fingers ached to press in a new design for the oldest sibling's evening wear! She needed a mic with that get -up! Like a real 'loid' in action!..hmm...

/

Stopping here! I love to think this chapter holds a few clues up till the next few. Ava has officially gone digital by a dimensional travel ban between earthen realms and spirit sectors. So this way her mind is saved from more bainwashing of the witch owl's soldier.. Shoji has met up with two Elemental deity. Ron has taken on a shocking transformation. While the teens are in awe over Ami being pen pals with Jacklyn Stone. That is Cy's kid! I can't wait to explain the virtual nonesense those two will be knee deep in! Aiden is back to being a team player, yet he's just made contact , without warning with; These new years, part one's shackle bound entity attatched to both Roku and Lothos's summoning skill.

The dopple Anya is going to ruin Ava's new life as a whole different view opens up for our chosen. Nina is actually unstable? Then Shoji is going to have to issue a recall. Less than ten years worth of complaints! Isis had a mention for Anna's flashback. She is possibly training beside either the nile mother or Astarte. Did not add that yet. More to come in chapter eight! Look foward to it. Read on as the story heats up to the next destination!


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans; These New Years; New Generations; Chapter 8: The Beast's Sillouhette; Half Alive On The Inside; Fuzzy Blue Lights-Salvaging A Father's Truth.

/

The last chapter made me wonder where this will be turning- Already covered and onto number eight! The clock continues to remain passive, yet will this peace of mind last long? Read on to see!

/

Aiden stood still between Kaien, Verra, and even a blistering gaze from Ronald of the Celestial born realm. He had stepped in on three landmines. Those were entities of violent storms, roaring volcanoes, and the voidless shadows that the middle schooler had not finished facing ealier.

Richard was afraid. The three officials had to keep their nails capped and teeth hidden. His son wasn't a mediator for these. other worldly , Immortal hounds!

~Kid..." The dog turned into a burning spectre as the teen saw his volcanic mentor's true face . It was one of many. A beast with the fires of Vesuvius amid it's interpretation. However, these were to deter. Those, internal, lapping fires brushed by to meet Ronald's scowl. He had changed back to the form of his Celestial official's cover. The embodiment looked as Shoji's Veravakumu that particular night. "Ronnie. You haven't given the reason ya' be intruding. Vee let ya loose. I sure as Lady Hel won't let yer mug mess with the kiddo's progress! I am in charge! Not you one still marked a eh' traitor!" With a shove back into the window pane, the blonde boy had to gasp by how unruly this deity self's manner..was at all! The teen clenched his pride to realize how attatched these beasts were to the kid's powers!

Dick brought his own palms to shake in frustration. Not him! That snake...he had not been real with the son of a crime fighter and super sleuth! That was it!

"Kai!" The boy shout to the defiant beast trying to ransack the bleach blonde deity. "That's enough! I've decided...If you are only going to act like the opposite of a good guy, then you are no better than Shoji or your nephew! Leave my family out of your fight! Get out!"

Rage. The kid's pure agony swept across his face to leave the fourteen year old out of breath. "Don't..don't EVER claim that you're on our side! You three are the worst! None of what you do is worth this! Just leave and don't try to talk to my parents, my sister...none of you are welcome here!"

The boy's ember sights were there, yet not fully ready to explode. Kaien did not want his beast form to startle...he looked into those hideous palms and growled in frustration. "Ron...you heard the lad.." The gruff bearded male had returned to his near- mortal guise. He ushered his two reckless kin to leave, just as the boy had instructed. He still felt a danger might arise, yet the kid had to cool off. Orders were absolute not by the child's lips, though by the guardian's superiors who had foreseen the first aggressive acts of the chosen. This would pass...it had to ..as long as there were still those to trust the spirit, they would not disappear.

Aiden watched the group as an angered lion. His eyes still amber and ready to inherit the rites of a flaming candidate, never leaving the sights of those three homewreckers . They had to disappear. The teen's mother was still nearest to Ava's model on the large monitor. The power had returned, just as Jackie Stone had promised. Amy was dumbstricken by her brother's temper. He would not act the hero if anger consumed his very resolve! Ava still needed justice! Her whole self...would only exist inside a blue box..she would have the ability at times to find another monitor...yet...

The shaken Anna had nothing to say. Aiden had been just as unbridled with his hurtful words as both Ava and Hana had before the eldest's Grayon child's , previous abduction. He had crossed the line, just as the twin's mirror sister had by acting the rebellious child. Acting as if she could fight her fate alone!

"Mom, dad." The red headed warrior child looked to both her parents with an expressionless gaze . "I have something I need to tell you. Aide,you can-

The teen blonde shoved his way back in to the seclusion of that dark abode. His room was a promise if solitude. No one could touch the brooding teen if he didn't care to hear more news. .She had been off without telling her twin. His own sister did an amazing stunt by bringing Ava partly home...though...was he worthy to be her hero now?

Ava remained behind the screens , her face masked her true emotions while she shook her head to regret so much.. . ~I was not wrong. Ami, there is something you should know...I'm sorry everyone...this is my-

"Stop that." Her father walked up to the screen. He was so tall...she was..a speck of data within -

"Ava Marie." The male leaned to seat himsef in Jackie's throne. She chewed her lip as if there would be waterworks involved. "Ava. You were not responsible for what happened. You all are just...this goes a ways back. Aiden hates both myself and my companions from overseas due to this topic.." Sighing into his hands the once all mighty Nightwing ; currently maskless, was readying to drag on with the story . The story as to what was actually going to happen to them all.

Shoji could not and would not accept someone other than Isis's or Catherine's request! It was not a part of his code to leave his charges stranded, even in possible danger!

The male slunk off again as Verra to keep hidden in the dark of the walkway. The streets had their lamps dimming as the midnight hour approached the Grayson household. The sneak attempt was dire. Aiden had shown signs before of behaving oddly. Even Kaien was not giving in as he had gone to report in Takahara's place. A monster should do desk work to even out it's temper...Ron felt the same as his admiration for the boy's act felt, irreplaceable. He had done a kind deed for the one cursed long ago...something Ron had then and there clung to as a hopeless pup prince of a royal timeline.

Vee slipped in between the elevator shaft ; though not inside. He wanted to find the walls, inside them he could scout out the odd aura which had spooked Ami and Ann. The cat had seen it. He had no intention of letting either descendant fall into darkness if that were the task ahead.

/

Jackie pleaded with her mom and dad to stay at least until morning. The Stones had been able to approve the demand, only if the grounding meant no more 'interdimensional openings of unidentifiable rifts.' School actually had one last day until summer break. Too bad the guardians hadn't been too ahead in their positions to remember their charge's day to day lives! Forgetting a target's schedule was rather unprofessional in the kid's eyes as lights out left the family to welcome a new day.

The eleven year old obliged to her punishment ; or else had to follow her parent's law, seeing as she had broken a number of them while trying to salvage Ava from that dark place...why had it looked almost cloaked inside of another time? Was her lense's prescription in need of another tweak? No. Jackie had seen all mostly shadows and nothing more. How had Ava ever survived such a terrible world? Was her dad going to ask questions? Would Ava want to remember?

Dick tried to be the one who wouldn't startle old wounds for his daughter. Her time taken away had been heartbreaking for Kori as well. Anna finally wanted to talk sibling to sibling with her senior. To say thank you with a straight face, if only it had seemed that easy..

Ava only wrung her uncovereded arms as if the 'box' were a model made to house an igloo. "Ava...there have been more changes. Aiden, Ami..even Anna have become ...they gained powers like yours having to do with a bird ..called a Phoenix. " He tried to make his words sound .. reasonably , truthful. Ann was glaring while Kori simply remained neutral next to Jackie. She was equally curious, though held no true emotions as Grayson's two girls.

"A phoenix...they don't exist . Why is yer old man saying that without even blinkin'?" Jacklyn asked with a frown and crossed arms. Her parents would have to pry the details from the hacker's , cold , dead hands. Her best friend had a real dilemma!

"Because I won't lie to you. It's the honest truth. Your sister Amelia, Aiden, and Anna are all supposed to become strong, strong enough to face a challenge...I'm so afraid to tell...Ava!" Dick breathed as sweat fell from his cheek. She almost had mistaken the anxiety for tears across his face. Her father could not cry yet! There was still no telling what her dopple was after!

~Dad...I want to help my family. I may..not be all me, but that is a test. One I want to deal with while trying to learn who I am! So..don't be hard on Aiden..we all are facing what ...the one who kidnapped me was fighting in that alley...She actually was able to see me in my dreams!~ Ava exclaimed this with a strained crackle of her nearly perfected voice bank.

The light haired, paling teen gulped to recall those nights. ~She waited. As if knowing something about another me, in a time ..a world I've never even seen! She thought I'd trust her openly, but she wasn't able to turn me against you as myself.~Ava clutched her chest anxiously to add to the memory. ~She took over my body wih a false m..me..a monster that wanted to work for ..what was her name...that woman Reia told me...cr..Ah!~ The girl's eyes widened with a gasp. ~She had the wings of an owl, she was haughty...angry towards someone...She wanted ...to...~ The program had drained the teen immensely as she started to feel dizzy. "Ava!" Kori looked to the screen as her husband then to Jackie Stone who spoke clearly of the ...extra misfire..

"It's kind of limited. She needs juice, otherwise she'll vanish till she gets a charge. I have no idea if it is that glitch from the trip or...Really! I'll look into it Annie! Don't stare at me like I'm gonna run out on the project! Ave's your sis and my girl Amy's family. That means we Stone -walls got yer back!" The grade age child grinned with her curls bobbing around her foggy specs . "Then time to settle this. Ava...we won't let you leave us, not before we make your kidnapper pay the price " The cop clenched a determined fist to reassure his dear company that the best outcome possible had to come alive!

~To save Ava , I'd never stop...thank you everyone...~

/

While in his room, the teen blonde felt his confidence shatter by a thousand pieces into the abyssmal darkness. Territorial as ever, the boy refused visitors even by the next morning. He left to grab breakfast by a corner store on the way to the bus instead of being surrounded by...those unrealistic people.

Last day of class meant no order in the classrooms. Everyone's stomaches would be growling with impatience! Hope didn't fall onto someone's shoulders. No one could tell what was going to happen yet. Those dope dogs were not any help. They had gone and ruined what might have meant a breakthrough ..just three dead weights Aiden and his household did not need. Kaien, Solario if that was his real name, had been wrong. Violence had been only out of their dispute. It was not right at all!

~Why didn't they just cool their heads if they did care about us? Meat heads! You stupid!~

The boy blinked as a certain surge had felt hot against his neck. The dot..Marble! Aiden froze, realising his actions woud gather suspicious folk...or leave the rest for taunting in!-

~Yo!~The speck had been less than normal. A bead shaped as an egg..then a star! It had the child so startled that he could no longer keep the relic close! With a snap of the power laced cord, the teen had successfully rripped* off the manic stone , relieving the extra biting into his shirt from such abilties as hot as cinders! "Ow! OOWWW!" The teen howled out once the piece of painful promises with his ex-mentor had been tugged off of his singed chest. "That...you...wah!?" The egg ...an egg meant a living. ..breathing...-

~Heey! You wanna be my! -

The teen whomped* the object to the pavement with a vicious stomp. Over and over , yet the parcel did not break. He was dancing in the open street with the bus coming from a turn away. "Gah! This is really not ok! I...I'm leaving you righ-

The speck had the formed into a differently shaped radiator; within the light surrounding it , it began to glow as delicately as a glow fly. Yet soon after, it shuddered to burn blue. The rest could be seen as a small cluster of blue flames on the bus stop ground, whisper pouring upwards as if smoke were soon to appear.. "No! No! Turn it out ! I'm not!-

The bus had turned to come back around. Good. He could ditch this little-

~W..why?I wanna protect you! You are protected by me! I wanna' help you! So please?~ The noisy relic had gotten louder. That made the boy want to run away though the crying , young voice made his heart ache. The boy had felt that same neediness from Ami..and Anna. Yet was he even able to fix his mistake?

~We can! I am a light ! A light born to protect you! Please, do not worry! I am on -

The boy had heard those darn phrases day in and out. They were half promised lies from special beings who only cared about their own needs! "Don't...No one is going to use me! I won't let you change anything! Just...die out! I don't need you or. ..." The boy had been so tired of arguing that he had not seen a leeching lady with an aura of darkness by the closest alleyway. A monster..she was pretty, yet that was the point. Blonde with green eyes and a gaudy black dress entertwined with a lace headpiece and cloak. She had a shawl in summer. A real undead from the other side had come here! ~No time! We'll find a way and figh-

"No..the...they'll just be worse than before...she...she's here..." The boy's adversary chuckled as the devilish Black widow. Yet her true name had awoken to the illusion to free a partial amount of Cecila Daia's consciousness. Her true reason was to warn the child of later dangers, yet Aiden could already see the enchantress's extra weight of the dark destroyer figure in the shadows. ..this might prove trying if he did run-

The child turned from the bus stop to swerve into another lot. His feet were still able to bear a coward's resolve! It was fine! He didn't want to be a monster like Kai! It wasn't him!

~Heey! You were after her, remember! She's not evil now! She is still a good-

The speck was quieted as the cord swung about without stretching further. Aiden was too sympathetic - all out of pity for the creature talking from inside the orb, to have it be destroyed by an unlucky toss into the vehicle - streaked road. She might find the ...he had to ...-

~Face your fears! You have to win!-

The stupid bug was still talking? Aiden grit his wrasps of breath and dashed further into the ...Where was he going?!

Lost. Lost and cornered as a rat..yet the rat had two sides. Cici emerged from the walls around this dead end. Her light coloured strands still refused to be as Alicia's . The idol had no intention of recalling her sister's face as her own...

"You flee from one whom was once your father's comrade?" Cici tried to act her noble self even while his aura was positively stunning. The child had a matted scalp of a flaming elemental. His eyes were hazel by the widened pupils he had shown by that scattered stance. Getting the boy to steady his emotions by she herself losening her own hold over powerful energies, the child finally reacted civily enough to have a chat with the possessor's, now freed host.

"I have come to warn you. There is a devious witch still hoping to have your trust. By no means must you fight as one single entity. " The boy raised a brow then snort to the princess. "Hah! You are one of them! Ava is hurt thanks to your associates. I'm not that naiive. You think I don't see what's-

"Limiting your real emotions could have an impact on those young bones in the long term, much later down theroad.." Cici sniffed with a hand to her hip. "Son of my old ally, you must return to the safe haven you've known since before the transformation. " Aiden was about to protest before the lady had interject rudely. "You will lose more than you know by this mindless struggle. I do mean the ones close to that haven, whom will not have been warned, as I have an old friend's descendant just to-day.." The flustered expression was just a perfect example of breaking his walls. He had to know; as a freed sister of the order , once night had fallen overhead , the child would know the widow once more.

"So ." The lady blonde left her wavy strands of a short cut to almost float beside her cheeks. "What will you do? It is not so much to protect you, as it is for them. As always, a hero should never falter in being capable of protecting their loved ones...Without them, you are as normal as those without -

"Stop!" Aiden shout across the dead end alley towards this offensive..she was way off!

"You claim to be a friend of my dad's." Aiden wondered in an expressionless stance. She stood a few steps apart, in fear that the triggered response had indeed backfired. "Your father fought these same enemies! You know nothing of their strengths! Please heed my words and find them! A hero is what you have yet to find! Do not look back unto the past. Face the present!"

With a smog growing too close to the streets, the mystery woman had disappeared as soon as the fog had risen. Her form was a solemn, uncertain figure in the mists as they collapsed into nothing. Aiden was left in that alley, taking himself out of...Rotten witch! How was he going to make the last day?!

When he had been able to trek through the maze of corridor sized walkways, the school grounds suddenly came directly into view. The teen had been swept back towards a familiar setting. His breathing was rash, yet he was going to make the bell as if no time had passed between that chat and his run from-

~Eeyy! You left me ! I am well! You should go study!~ The dot was still chatting. Great...Aiden decided to lay ground rules before the ...fire fly and teen had a chance of being spotted. "Look..." The teen groaned with a soft sigh. "You..cannot talk while I go here, and no flames!" He explained sternly. "It's not a place you can light a desk on fire and not get tossed into a lot more trouble for!-

~Ookay? I was tring to tell you! That was why I had the power to! Please! ...I'll be very quiet for my contracted! So no fire magic! Yay!~The giggling thing reminded Aiden of a young child. One that was abnormal by it's ability to draw magical mumbo, 'whatever' fire , from thin air!

Aiden walked up to the school yard with the sun blazing down . Today it was muggy. He had not checked the weather as Anna did consciously every second. Her paranoia had only gotten worse while getting into her twin's face just as Ava might have. With a small yawn, the boy then saw from the corner of his hazel eyes, another waiting by the front entrance. It was Christopher . Beside his right was Lisa with her toe tapping impatiently. They had known to watch for the blonde. One of the guardian's memos had been sent for both teens to read. Yet how had the address been anonymous? Was the dog squad asking more, or was it an impersonator on their end?

"Aide! Hey! You never got the note? Check your phone out! There is something your sister left for all three of us."Lisa spoke this with a tone in her voice that sounded similar to a not as warm and fuzzy Annie. Chris scratched his cheek nervously before speaking as well. "We have an idea with what happened. You will have to excuse us both..we..are just helping from the side lines...I have to expla-

"So meet you after , by lunch. Then we can show you what we know. " So cryptic..Aiden almost didn't want to know their secret agendas!

"Bye...I hope you'll check the messsage , so.,.well-

"Chris! Move along! The bell is gonna ring without you! See ya , and don't forget! " The two were only a year and one grade in difference at the most. Yet they had connections through Ava...why was it that Aiden had to get involved then!

The flickering dot by his chest no longer gave off the impression that Aiden's classmates might spot it. Nothing more than a fleck of sun spots for his peers to second guess. The fourteen year old knew that in time he'd be in the tenth grade months later from the current . Ava would be sixteen by December. He had to wait until August for his party. Then an over the top graduation bash would occur later in that time frame. The students were lax. Less of them had shown due to the fact that it wasn't required, though a courtesy. Aiden had shown up to clear his head and fill it with extra work missed back in May. He had to pull his act together. Why was he being such a spoiled brat?

The homeroom teacher had an expression looking very much to her staff as plain, boredom. The students just left their stress behind a tad today. Aiden sat by his own seat and talked to Toby a bit . By the next class, Toby had had to run to another session with his supposed girl ...who happened to be a real mystery to the blonde. She was a grade ahead, yet that was all. Toby's uncle would not approve of an age gap under his roof. Though he was technically the punk kid's guardian, his parents were still around. His mom at least had an extra hand when the boy's father had walked out when Aiden's bud had been very small. ~I bet he still has less trouble with abnormalities than me...What am I saying? Toby's been through just as much..his mom is not given any help by his deserter father, and his uncle pulls a lot of weight for the entire family. Give him a break Aide! -

~You arrre chatty!~ The young voice had returned in a telepathic way. Aiden flung himself from his seat to catch the sound and where it had come from. The kids in his area of the room snickered loudly while one teacher by the front had her fingers gripping a text book firmly. Last day and then a break..or more homework than his teachers!...

Aiden lowered his head to try speaking without words to the odd spot against his chest. ~You are! I could have gotten detention on my last day before summer break! Be quiet!~

"Aiden Grayson!" The snippy teacher frowned with that tight lipped 'why am I here?' against her cheeks. "You will see me after class. Though it's the last day, remember to act as if you still have hours to remain studious and to not act , out of habit..sit down Lisa. You will also join Mr. Grayson if you are going to take his punishment. Now, let's continue onto page-

The classroom had an off feeling of desperation. The kids had no desire to be lumped in with any trouble makers on their last day inside the 'greater halls of learning!' Aiden crumbled into his seat as he slouched low, as to not be seen by Lisa most of all...She was crazy if she believed were through with the middle school delinquent duo! His head felt an ache growing, suddenly wondering how his mom was doing with clearing up Jackie's perfect record. With her parents!

/

Kori was still unsure, over if Aiden's outburst had been by hormones alone. The cats had said to let her son chill, yet the dutiful mother felt that her husband and she had to 'have a few words' with the norflic. Or in (made up from Tameranean terms. Adding my own.) Or unruly child. She wondered also about the glitch Ami and Jacklyn had spoken of by the..new Ava's programming. It was only temporary. Her child was half alive. Wandering alone inside a lonely box without a friend to see her tearing up. Yet the night of the fight, Aiden had stayed inside his bedroom. He had not wanted his own mother or father's kind advice..

~Richard spoke of the 'cooling off '. I must not believe anything less. We will be able to overcome this aweful obstacle...please do not do as you sister..she can no longer hold me as you refuse to.. my darling..baby bumgorf ...~ Kori quietly tried to make sense of her see everything before having a chance to shut out her allies a moment, to come back strongest of all from her 'reflective methods' while cooling her head. Cyborg had been well however...to an extent. His attitude had been a bit...brusk with his own child, yet Jackie's brother was a few years older. She was more as Anna or Aiden, than the overly- eccentri, Ami. They had such a sweet relationship as chat session buddies from behind their parents' backs. The puzzled mother wondered exactly however..had Ami found that Kori's old comrade's, child was of a Titan's child? Her brain buzzed until she'd had to shake it free. ~Victor is still my old friend...I am greatful his partner Karen is responsive. Otherwise, wherever would I find myself? I must not fret. Richard has not broken his promise. The old enemy cannot do as much harm as before.~

"Starry eyes? Heya! Been a long while and hoped you'd have been over some time sooner!" Vic came to her side as an old member of the true Titans, all grown. He had even altered a certain area to not expose his lens towards his kid- it turned out that Jackie had been a donor's helped birth. Cy really did not have the way to truely ..well! Jackie nevertheless was a bit witty. Though her demenor was a touch of 'real as they came'. She had a great personality. Kori had never been more relieved to have seen Ami so happy..and Ava was at least as real as she could be...

"Star?" Vic waved a hand to alert Kori of her dazed expression. The folks wanted to see if the miss had wished to stay for supper . The red headed beauty shook her head politely with a small smile "My husband may work late, my children are not safe even despite their 'human law ' stating that act! I am their Gnorfka. It is just...what I do. Dick has-

"Robbie's gotta be pullin' out on you for a good reason an' all princess." Karen Beecher had just come back from the other room with a little lemonade for their guest. "He's a dad , I get it. But he's a workaholic. You remember he has the Bat to follow if anything comes up. Though he's off the hook for now, you gotta lay it down. He's not even once taken you out with all of our tax dollars in mind! You should let him show that off a little! An' the kids. Honey, that girl Amy's pretty quick. She's so smart she could beat the pants off of a real college level student with her hands tied! You two..used stolen tech-

"It wasn't stolen. " The brunette eleven year old shook her head to reply. "It was given to us to tamper with by that fat cat Shoji. He told me that it wasn't exactly a test run..but I was excited! We ended up with something impossible by modern science and I don't regret my actions." Cy looked to his younger child, her snickering brother on the sofa, then the c.o.m.m. unit in his sights. "I'm callin' that dog out. He set you two up! That wasn't only low for that sneak, but highly dangerous to just 'tamper with! something so complex . It basically was rocket science!" Vic had been ready to sue the cat hybrid's host black and blue, when Kori, stuttered to then cry out for the recollection of a different 'pro vs con'. "I..for one think it was terribly risky! Yet thanks to all of the managing and sneaking of our friend...our daughter Ava has come home in spirit! I do not think punishing for a mere experiment that had many benefits such a reuniting our child..he had the same lab! Could it not have been-

"The lazy guy stole the thing and talked to my kid about it." Vic wanted to spit flames as his fingers circled the unit harshly. "He even told me he'd not done that. It was Star Labs tech . Shoji only had one foot in the door to claim it . Was supposed to go to the space monkeys at NASA . Hope at least Jackie'll still wanna take a course. Those guys are no marines, but close enough. Though Takahara wasn't a bidder yet. No one made plans to just hand it over like that! He could end up in the slammer without a cent if this goes public..but...argh!" Cy relented and slammed the device back onto the coffee table of the Stone's household den. "He did it...flawlessly!.. An' my kid could win a real lesson from it. Part of me says to send the cat in...but...he's a good guy even with a crooked way of showin' it! Likehe's part dog or fox after all!" Jackie was able to sigh before responding to this mini epiphany. "Well! Congrats on figurin' out my innocence! I'm gonna see ya for the meal later mama. Call me in so we can mix it up..marinara an' all." With a shrug the eleven year old sounded mature about her predicament! The mama Stone blinked back in surprise. Cy had his head hung to chill with a few deep breathes. "Kid's gonna get far, but not with her air of indifference. Couldn't be better though.." Karen chuckled off this mess to pat her baldy hubbie on the scalp. Instantly he perked up, while even Kori had to gasp about Beecher's attitude of 'man handling!' (Hah! When handling men is what she meant. Too cute for the parents . I think keeping the older Tt in perfect sync with the new arc is best. Plan of attack! Getting far away from this section. Back to the chapter!)

Koriand'r was left with a small emotion..maybe her own family needed to have some 'time to be free?' Just as Karen had spoken of about..her partner..

With a wave out the door, the ex- Titan had her reassurance that Ami was in safe hands. Though talking over matters with Shoji would be last off of Cyborg's list. Star's head had been refilled with memories of her days as a full fledged Teen Titan. Those were some of the best the wide eyed princess would never, ever let go of. All while she had been given such happiness, despite ever changing years, many amid ever growing trials. "Dick...I know you too have not forgotten..." Setting for the car lot, the model's minute had been a payed vacation for her timeless work on camera. The last time she had been allowed a good week to relax properly...it was truly summer by now!*

/

Dick's office hours piled on as thick as cement, his feet engraved until all reports had been filed , then sent staight to the top's head office desk. A curly haired cop who was a K9 unit associate from the same building knocked enough for Grayson to know he had a call in from that...very impatient boss. "Marco, I'm knee deep in this mess. Could you toss a word out to -

"Not later Dick. He's heading home so you have to catch up before then. I will warn you though.." The other male listened closely from insie thge dingy office. "You'd better not get him all wriled up like the last time. Heard that something got the boss's brass ..to move fowards . So pick up that junk and hurry before he goes off the clock! An' tell your family I said hey. Jimmy's been askin' for Aiden. Says he never looks like he talks to anyone anymore. " That had Richard stand up to walk towards the dusty doorframe. "Tell Mel so I can tell Kori she asked. " The cop smiled cockily before heading off to the big man's private office. ~Aiden has been keeping away from his peers.~ It was no wonder Lisa had spoken out to gain his parent's support...To think that Lisa was of an organization created and run by Aria as a rock artist...that was a truly shocking tale for the folks to have to keep up with. With a head muddled over concerning thoughts of the officer's promise...Dick had a feeling deep in his heart that this would not go on. Aiden had to become a fighter..for a magical cause that had never been laid to rest in the past.

As the hero during his nightly shift came face to face with reality in the here and now, his boss's room lay entirely darkened- save for a man locking up for the night - just in the nick by his lonesome. Dick's superior had no better luck than Grayson had the art of surprise. "Sir, you should have my full report before heading out. You could step -

"Nope...Kid.." The gruff sigh of his hefty, male supervisor made the younger officer hear fatigue under that strained, breathing pattern. "You can hand it in when you get up to my office Monday morning...Head home Grayson. No one is on tonight, so you had better do that or you'll be wish'n ya had gone to see yer kids sooner." The old timer smirked from beneath his weary cowl to click the knob shut for the last hours of that night. "Sir..thank you! Don't worry. That folder and tens more will be on time a day before if I have to! Rest up sir, have a good night and get home safetly. " The male left his hands by his sides as the elder walked by to nod the same silently. Then, he did reply in a wrasp."Don't be too focused kid. Don't wanna end up walkin' out yerself, not on the ones' all ya hold dear. Night Dick, you take care an' Monday works when I'll wanna see yer smug grin then. " The cop had to grin a bit by the attitude. Always the kidder. Yet..what would he lose? That might happen for anyone, though Dick had promised Kori properly. No one was replaying that past. He had to swear that the company he kept had no ill intent to hide what was bound to ...

Before Grayson had known his chances, the cop had found himself outside the main room. His head ached slightly..as if..being taken ...away from...-

Dick swung around to see his enemy up close- rather, in shadow by s dimming street lamp. "Come out! " The officer only had his taser handy. The gun wasn't with his uniform...what had happened?

"I know you're there..don't make me act. Don't hide from the law! Last-

~Pity pity..you are just as before...soo nice...to see a familiar face...Dick? Well, Nightwing is not as you are at my mercy...how about I speak my name...anything you recall? Perhaps jamming my mesages away with those, hopeless years alongside the empath helped you to forget?..?...~

Richard's hairs bristled . His palms sweat violently by that tone..the voice of a monster! He was never getting out!

~I am half of what I was...so I had given some though towards a personal vessel...Not as my belated child of lore...just as your mercenary ..you will do this time...Any last requests before I make well of my word?...After all..you did not become me as foretold..that in itself, will not be tolerated until you bow to your... dragon!~

Richard heard the snake within the pitch, black darkness. Wondering why he had frozen in place, the male's arms worked long enough to tug out his only useful weapon. A tazer by his belt by far had the night light up, with enough time to glimpse towards the raging red entity. Yet light did not stop the overshadowing demon from overtaking the cop by storm. He was being over..thrown! Had to...The burning sensation of eyes prying open wide had the officer's lungs as hoarse as they could be. He clawed at the pavement as the screams echoed into a muddy oblivion created by the last entity he had not rid from the time line. The shackle serpent had belonged to Lothos..why was the dr..his name! Dick recalled it while clenching his jaw painfully. ~No..get out! Leave this body! Not our deal!-

~New era! New pacts! What can I say? This time is ripe for the talking! I gave you this happiness,I can easily rip it all away with your chosen..Speaking of chosen ..you do have it ? The fragments meant to destroy all that we create? ~ The hero was losing consciousness too soon. If Dick fell off the deep end, the dragon ...Roku...Would over shadow the hero to ...no! He had promised K..Ko..Ri...NO!~

The dragon chuckled darkly as the last of Richard's conscious mind had fallen away. ~Your promise to your lover was never as sacred as your pact with I...bygones I doubt, yet this...will be worth searching the world over for ! The golden dawn will be ablaze within the ashes! Now sleep...~

After that single word had been cast, a serious eyed officer from the same division had woken up- his underling was going through hell! What was he doing!?The boss of Grayson's called out, forgetting about the smog in his way . An odd smoke- screen that had stricken the cop brass as something very serious...

"Shit! Dick! Get outta there! What's happenin'?! Who-

The maniacal laughter of Roku through Grayson's own vocal chords left the police man stunned. "Who are ya? What is..happening? You bozo! Talk ta me when-

"Call it ..a change of heart...!" Richard laughed to the skies as his entire body now belonged..to a fragment of an old foe he had cheat for life or death.

~Promised ...Kori...she had never left her trust deep enough anyhow! Cowards!~

"You look pale! I'm just lil' ole' me! Get used to it !" The kiddish grin of a monster had the superior officer less than fooled. "You..you aren't the kid ! What are ya' gonna!-

"Lacking on the questions. Am I going to be? Hmmm..I guess tearing your world to bits would be a start! How about this ..you go and have your last meal, I'll reap your spirit last? At least it's a compliment from your w9rld's new ruler ! You should be overwhelmed with gratitude...now...freeze!" The demon's magic had the officer encased inside a dark obsidian cell of crystal. It's walls unbreakable by brute strength of unsuspecting mortals, while magic was slipping from this world's basic philosophy , not enough to free those trapped inside! At least, not until the morning light had broken the prison's hold over it's spying bystander.

"Sleep tight! Oh! And be sure to tell the Mrs, of her husband's departure. I bid you adieu my very favorite fool of the eveing! Tata , simpleton! ~ With a flash out of sight, the cop's commander had gone flat into shock. Richie...had been keepin' things too private! Then what was that snake doing whispering into his ear!?

/

Aiden's night had been to go upstairs after a nice meal. His mother had been waiting for the children's father to walk through those doors...yet no one else sat down to eat except for the three kids in her sights. Including four was nice however , though tonight not possible..of one more.

With an interesting adjustment to Ava's projection levels, the device; carefully placed beside the ten year old's cell phone had been another shelf to try out- inside Ami's home screen of her Android touchscreen! As that came about, Ava could see her family again instead of dozing alone on Ami's desktop. Aiden refused to say too much. He had not even told his sisters about the dumb dot talking non- stop inside his skull!

The last day had not been..just as terrible. Lisa had called out the blonde to warn him of another matter. It was to be on watch for more goons . The cats had been in the shadows while the teen had been busy with down time and no target practice. Solario was a lier. Shoji was a con, and Ron..he had no presence at all for the teen to call him out by name.

The dot suddenly lit up to cross across the boy's now amber orbs. He was in bed at ten - thirty! Did heroes have curfews?

"Bro!" It was Ann with Amy by her left . The door was wide open. Aiden wondered if he had forgotten to lock the thing..

"Get up and ready yourself. Shoji is about -

"No..." The teen muffled his head into his pillow and huffed. Anna's personality had changed after receiving those powers. Ami had become a super -super genius! He did not want to be like them! They were supposed to all be human!

"Don't you quit on us ! This is urgent and you _should_ care! It's about our father!"

Aiden flipped up his covers with a snap. "What happened? Is...he...-

The lady in dark's words started to make sense. If Aiden refused to face this threat, his love ones would pay the price!

"Downstairs, hurry!" Ami pointed towards the hall anxiously. As the red head gripped the knob while her brother had been part way outsided it, hissed words burned away the child's courage, yet he kept walking to meet the greedy mutt.

"Glad to know you still care." Her words were harsh. Different from the weakling she had been. As badly as the hounds pushing everyone to participate in the future outcome. Humanity's outcome was no longer on just one pair of shouders. It had to be many as one instead.

/

Inside the world still turning, Lil's senses had gone haywire. Lothos had not even stopped her as she refused to have anyone to join her trek to earth. As the character whom had left a trail of discord in it's wake upon claiming a body, originally that had been Lilith's task. She took her jobs seriously if they were stolen under her nose by sly foxes..or dreadful, red serpents this time...

The queen had blocked the possessed fool from escaping into the world. His clothing however was untouched , even by grime or dirt from shuffling through the underground areas of Jump's sewage system. His stealth was not the lone reason. The creep had not let her down gently...he had stolen her task! Unbelievable!

"I believe .." Lil kept her voice low as her toes stayed above water to hover towards the body snatcher. "That locating a form of yours...was my given then..tell me.. who is it you...have dared to subd!-

Her whole body went stiff as the fool's arm had risen to freeze the harpy's movements. "I was not aware...though you took too long finding me. Dear lovely Lil! Do you not think you have gotten soft since our time apart!"The dragon mocked with his tone, his face being an old foe's from amid this entire mess!

She had not the strength as this invisible power constricted her into mid air over the murky waters. "The...my!-

The queen cried out as the tight squeeze had her in agony. "I..I WAS TRYING TO FREE!-

GGGAAH!*" Her beauty was more lovely as a 'corpse' to the dragon, as her mind fell to plummet along with those looks into the raw sewage. Her moans were of her pained body, her truth unbound. Her king had never been far! Oh!..Yet he would not crawl before the queen here!

"You are not well enough to serve me, perhaps as a dull maiden you claim...alone." Roku's growl was of his lust for power while he stood over her tangled mass. Lilith blinked up, bewildered by the damage her darling ...student had wrought upon his waking hours! "Why?...You did as I had promised! There was _time!-_

Another shot to her knees as the succubus had less power on this world. The dirty waters toppled and sloshed to leave her drinking in the coughed up sewage. "Garbage, trash, you are nothing. Yet you believed I had any feelings for a wretched thing such as my captor? Disolve to your damned fate, devil! I will never have to search those eyes just to bide my time...Oh, though I do thank you for one thing?" Her eyes dulled over. Clouded by a torrent of woes while her world's rotting garbage nearly choked away all life in her sights. He had time to bury her beneath the waves with a final bow.

"You let me decide which world I'M going to ruin. **Not...YOU!"**

The crashing tidal shower had the battered witch into finally lose her footing. As soon as that had come about-

"Damn harpy...good ridence. " The darkly clad imposter walked off down towards the next tunnel. Jump's very height of reason was not far from reach. With a dark chuckle, the damned dragon inside of Grayson decided to have a guilty conscience flourish on the surface.

"My! This trip was neither a bore nor without rewards paved along the way! I will enjoy tormenting this vessel's mind...A Tower I recall ..does stand as the pinnicle of our expose. So..why not first visit your last stronghold...I far worse than most, pity you Richard..." The dragon chuckled with a shake of his skull. "You will never please anyone's expectations but mine. Remember that. No one will care if you end up a saint by my powers! As my returning creed hath state..your life..belongs to your king...we must have this down into written works! How _ever_ will the noble Nightwing face his..demons!...?" With a hideous laugh, the tunnel echoed loudly with fire in it's soul. Roku had yet to make his appearance before those impersonator heroes. Where, oh where..had the lost souls all left him? The true heroes were safe in their beds, or out on routined patrols after crafty villains...one villain still had been so cold..The dragon's lips uptured by a thought of Slade's entire world falling by the king's ended truce. "A promise it was, yet you had chosen the fair woodland mage...the elf has no power here in an evergrowing metropolis...we will have to talk about defecting..while still a war rages!"

This was going to send the heroes into a spiral. A race to save their precious senior member!

How he would reap the benfits before long...the Titans had young to tend to...yet in what image would they seem anything better from their betters?

The possibilities rolled on as the last portion of the tunnel gave way towards a man hole cover. Freedom was a deep gasp for city air! A way above the bay...or before it.

As the cover was shot off without much effort, the lights amid Jump's only sanction, had no time to direct that there was danger afoot by their shores. The pier served a blind spot for such a threat. "I know of Ravenna..or her counter self, not being present..too easy...this will be as painless as I'll have my army! Ametuers should not defend a city, they will learn of my demands..no matter the cost. " A threat to the new arrivals. To Damian who had only just arrived to play the leader's role! The dragon's power was unnerving as it grew to see more inside the hero's thoughts. Walls fell one by one, as secrets were no longer worthy of the washed up Nightwing. "At least your vitality was not wasted my puppet! You readied it for this night. ..so..be prepared for the blow on your city! Your haven of solitude!"

/

The heroes inside the tower had been woken up . A breach was noted, yet faint. The new Robin; Damian Wayne, had his hands full. While Wally West , or Kid Flash, had to scan for the bay's surrounding security layout..on foot! Running in the sand wasn't a joke! Zatana pinched her eyes shut as the empath's pupil to see just where this line of a dangerous..yet familiar aura was coming from...~What do you see Kid? Is it safe enough or are we going to need extra precautionary shields?~ She asked via a link while using it a person at a time instead of as a whole group. "Cyborg was not clear on that part about the tower's, 'adequate' security mea-

"You dolt!" Damian shout through another mic into the bratty, red head's ear. "We had a briefing with him last week! You purposely dozed off throughout his important speech! Ok, then let me handle protocol. You just watch and see if there are active intruders as planned. " The brush off of the brat with his iron fist pounding the speedster's eardrums had end abruptly with a crackling, stuttering, *bizzt*. The link was shot. "Interference. They don't want me talking." Kid snort under his breath,then swiftly turned to see a figure pop out from behind. The one villain was no criminal at all!...Yet Wally had mixed feelings about whether his senior...

The cop's clothing had been swept to reform as a military uniform of the dragon's rise. The mask was oddest of all..still in place with Nightwing's hair left to blow in the wind. It had grown back to the miserable length after the fall- out in Bludhaven. Wally simply stared, wondering if Dick had any clue about how something seemed amiss. Richard, he could sense his own ounce of caution was needed, but something was wrong with the picture! Dick..looked like he'd gone to 'dominate the city 'on his own allies! Where were the Titans now?

~Kid! Kid Flash! Do you read me! What is happening? Your link was severed through ...answer! -

Zatana was nervous. Yet so was the new Teen Titan at the old senior Titan's mercy...

"Wha- Wait!" A sputter of static finished the sentence for Damian to act ."He's in trouble. One of us has to back upthe fool until our mentors get the signal. Zatana, Wonder Girl, don't let the Tower have any areas of weakness. Being breached before father.. I'll be back with Wally.." The youngest member swung off to slip away down the corridor after his teammate. Zatana sighed, then gasp* as a painful grip to her skull alert of a sensitive matter. ~Zan? Are you ok? Changeling was a senior member,though he had just been able to take the call. ~What's going on? Why are you guys callin'? How's the tow-

~Gar..~ Zatana groaned as if her magic had been drained to a terrible loss of physical energy. ~It's an intruder..on the island...we are..under attack...~ She could not keep herself together from seeing that decimating magic far from hermind's eye! The attacker was not truly human! Her eyes shut as the power of her father's fell flat. Caught inside a stupor by ...

Her heart beat quickly as a mental image by her power's reaction came alive! The girl fell face first onto the carpet with a cry. "Ahh!..I saw! Gar! Warn the Titans! It is one of their own!" With the pieces back together, the image of an age old promise had fallen through the cracks. Garfield's expression darkened. ~I'll keep you posted, Changeling out. ~

He was in hero - mode already. Four in the morning was not far away! Though Rachel had not spoken to the heroes while still inside her cell within the Eternal keep, worlds away in another time another plot had just gotten off the ground. Gar only wished Rae would be ack soon to barrel her comrades with morelectures..just like old times..

/

The dark empath's nightmares had her shuddering in terror. The real events of the past had been playing at mach speed in her mind,yet for some reason she believed it to be false memories..With a start, the Titan awoke covered in a layer of cold sweat. By her door; where Greg and she had been taken for many nights to stay out of the council's matters, an oddly cloaked figure had the empath believe the cowled reaper had come to finish the heroes off. "Gah! " Her partner Greggory jolted up and towards the figure with a finger pointing, and also a drooping set of eyes from the shock. "How just did you discover our whereabouts!" Greg spat to the ghoul in the doorway...yet...

"And...why are you four feet tall?" Raven saw the wizard blush by such an awkward question to the intruder-

"As you would have figured later. "The hood rose to reveal Aluehainyu with a frown on her face and eyes staring back in annoyance as usual. "Al!?" Greg was comepletely stumped by the disguise, then later recalled her sect as a leader of the sister-coven to the underworld orderlies. The Night Watchers or something grim she supposed. "I, at night pose as a guide to those finding their way. I do not have such rites as the Netherworld beasts of origin. I simply watch over to open a passage. "She sounded quite refined in her way of putting 'finding their way.' Dying was a very taboo aspect to others such as those of Spirit, Celestial or Earthen branches. It was a delicate subject to talk about openly if there was too much, basic logic attached.

"Then let us not tarry." The girl spoke boldly despite her guard being partly to blame. "The Black Widow covenant was to blame; half of both Celestial and Earthen branches had been infected by the controlling methods of a spy , right from under our noses. I do not approve of their laws to ween the culprits out of hiding. Yet we have one chance. You found a way to border the restriction. Via our tongue secondarily, is that not true?" Her magenta sights hit the Titan fairly quickly as Raven's head slowly nod a reply. "Mind speak or the Ancient . Those were ways to bypass the current law in effect." She replied with an honest glance back to her old frenemy. "As before, you must quickly take a vortex back to your earth. " Alue spoke again before heading for the door, her hood back in place as to not arouse suspiscion from her elders. "Make haste. I know a traverse in which might be closest to the destination-

"Wait, Al." Raven breathed out to try and calm herself from this harried Eternal princess. "Why are you choosing a destination..do we know about it? Tell both Greg and I exactly what you -

The standing priestess and loyal official to law and order was afraid to talk. To say more than she had already issued!

"You must trust my word. If they find us tonight, then your friends will never pull through! Do you understand? The crisis was spoken by the one to encrypt the prophetic code! 'Foremost a beast shall rise to turn the tides!' You must go to your earth. No more chit- chat. Do what you must to face this page!-

The armored footwork of many ex- ordelies and soldiers had the queen Eternal send her wrist up towards the sky. As she did just that, a vortex formed by her magic alone. "Take this passage, good luck and godspeed to the rest! Let me protect what I am sworn as you have sworn to your comrade!" Those last words before Greg and Raven had been pulled into the twisting portal made the empath's nightmare seem as a late vision. "Roku...why? We banished him? Was that their plan all along!? Alueee!" With a racket of thunder the void had shut to save it's travellers from further trials inside the foreign keep.

/

Al fell to her knees as a blank few faces were half lit beneath the dim torch light. One of those faces was Lothos himself. "Hello again little Princess! I did say you were not to go against our plans? She shall be sent to our dungeon..I also have someone you must see while visiting.." The girl panted and swat away the dangerous criminals' arms from her own two sleeves. "You..you infiltrated the faction! That partly belonged to my Lord Dreamwake! He would have sensed your movements. ..so...why? You..are not a false spirit..." She seemed baffled by how whole he had remained. Even after being ripped in two by the last guardians and chosen! The grinning creature of the night decided to let the priestess know just once how he had survived the blow by his enemies before. "Vampire. I am half of one by my rites? You had not scratched me down as...deceased..now did you? Highness?" One staff, then another held back Al's powers from knocking the clown from his high horse!

"You...survived by biting throats of course! Or did you just reanimate yourself as an undead minion to please another!-

A whack to the girl's side had her crumple as heavily as a dying flower's last fall. "My dear..you should have kept your enemies..very close...and soon, you will become a real ruler of those dead you yourself mock! Say farewell to your grand hour..it was so short in the end..." The girl's senses had her lay still. Powerful hypnosis was partly to blame..she could not reveal to these traitors her secret weapon. Not until the cavelry came to break her free of that hideous , cell block!

/

The only other group seeing the mess amid their waking hour was none of 'heroes' at all.

Roko had not been keen on the doctor's sessions any longer. She loathed both Aaron and Slade for treating her so cruelly. In the end, the disasterous daemon had snapped. Taken along by the promise that stupid snake had whispered into her ear, rage had been unleashed inside the doc's workplace.

Slade had nearly been spat back out with a tattered Brocton hiding in a closet within the ruined laboratory, while both males had been unable to use a sedative on the rioting daemoness. Wilson felt as if he were bringing down a bull elephant! She had no weaknesses from the substance any longer in her system...the snake had lived long enough to promise Roko her freedom, her partner's servitude, or even his death. Even being rammed in the gut with those blades- for - fingers, she had not been playing the crook like this before. Ferocious as a wild animal, terrifying the staff as they lay in wait for the building's destruction. She instead set off a few fires to then 'fling' herself out the highest hall's story window.

Deathstroke knew what she had taken when the lab rats had failed to notice any missing props out of place. The viles and gun for the sedative had been taken from the premises. Slade grunt as the bulky assassin tried to stand tall. She was already playing this act , and way out of character from that devious laughter she had muffled for years. That Roko, as far as the mercenry had known, was bound to return as a lap dog to the dragon any day...that might have left a chill to surround the crime lord. Her target had been gathered by internal whispers he could still read by her blood red grin. Her next target was not a Titan, yet a teenager. Who? The man's eyes popped off over to a comm link section of the large developement's main computer. The call was from a dog, not just a meddling mutt, yet one had Slade answered to while the staff still saw stars from the brawling aspect..

~You are not the doctor.~ It had been Kay trying to reach the medical genius..he himself sounded too familiar since those days as the fox's enemy. "Not Takahara, an aquaintance?" Slade asked cooly as Kay's fur bristled over. ~Talk. Are you up to those old tricks? Then you shall not-

"I believe the one called Roko just destroyed half the equiptment in Brocton's med treatment bay. She is not acting as a bystander. You should contact-

Slade stopped himself or was about to, though Kay had an equally bitter attitude towards the villain .

~Why are you trying to act as if you are on our side? Dearheart warned my relatives and I to monitor your movements...yet Roko..was..she was not stable. All this time you refused to hand her over! She's more than dangerous with her memories possibly returning! You shou-

"I bothered to bring up anything about the issue, didn't I? Cal, you are as much a sly dog as your fat cat subordinate. Don't be the one to have missed a chance to-

~I was gathering you'd say something...~ The white haired guardian cleared his throat while hoping the crime boss would try to see reason around the..found body..(Recap? Slade was spooked by Lilith after Roku's treatment of Will.(The kid self reconstructed by the dragon after using the killer's body to make his own). He; in his waking days as an accomplice to the red lord, vowed to destroy Roku as well to reclaim..a way to die so that he's lose his meta- human ability and strife as an assassin . Lilith invaded the keep and promised the wish would be granted if the throne was toppled so that she could honor Slade's request. He refused and ended up almost going soul- less by a massive amount of dark taint inside his false body. ( In arc; An Eternal Tommorow . Roku has his son revitalized inside a form similar to Roko's man- made vessel. The prince was trapped inside his father's realm when Slade had fought back- only for Wilson to lose while ending up later in Priscilla DearHeart's care. With an old elixer, he had beaten the rotten taint . Yet, the witch Lil he hated for using the mercenary to see to her win. He had failed to free the incomplete Rokuro as well, to then aid Grayson from falling by the taint's effects, by Priscilla's act of protection in arc ; To The Future. Now back to our exciting war against the odds!)

~Lil is no more...~ Slade blinked to this. "She can't be. Demons don't just disappear into thin air. Who killed her off?" He seemed unnerved by the incident. Kay continued to play along as messenger. ~She was a husk when her body had washed up by the costal area a few hours ago...as if a massive storm had drunken her dry...or..-

~She was absorbed out. Reaped of essence and her mortality even! Like a...mummy..a real corpse!~ The thought left the all - mighty Deathstroke to sigh. Once out of thanks, the other...he could not understand...had he wanted her head for so long? She had died in order to resist being caught? Who had burned her out?

"Was there any trace of what might have leeched her powers? " Slade bothered to wonder if the harpy even had an ounce of vitality that was still her's alone. The crooked demoness had lived until her dying day..when another had destroyed the wraith to send her floating off shore, face up and bone dry..

~Not yet...Though you were about to tell me about Roko's next move. ~ Damn dog had his eyes peeled even during the sit- down chat. Slade relented before continuing over what he had found years earlier. "She's not only unstable, a voice has been telling her to commit another oath...we had a deal that she could not contact the voice's owner if I played along to her every whim's, desire. All that time she was just ' showy.' Not a villain at heart, not even a killer unless the voice had her act out her frustrations. I was there to act as an enforcer. I did promise Dearheart then, yet...things became hectic. She's not nearly as close to the dragon as his son was. " The crime boss recalled the teenage Rokou with his devil's smile. Roko was in all honesty , still in favor of the king's mindset - even after saying she had sworn away from her murderous past. "Old habits...she was never a villain enough. Now..no one can stop her from unleashing chaos if she decides to put on the mask again .."

Kay stayed silent ; all accept the clicking of keys, pressing of phone numbers ,and blipping* of a desktop hard at work. ~Let me use my ability to ward off the daemon's wrath. ~ How Kay had put the villain's bunk mate in the category of a ghoul , was mostly a bit too eccentric for the older merc. "To where then?" Slade sat up to see if his own tech had any way -

~Looks like you did put a bell around her neck.~The assassin saw it to, as a red line poured onto the screen to reveal an entire map. "She's heading west. " Slade had tapped her after all..he really had forgotten about the damn chip.

"To Jump..yet she's.. stopping. " The screen had Roko's speck of existance centered around one focal point amid the bay of a certain hero's out look spot. ~Titans Tower...She's planning to overtake the tower!~

Inside of the Grayson household, the Tamaranean princess had been littered with calls from Dick's office. One officer had saved his superior enough time; on the man's way out the door, to explain how he'd been trapped inside a glass, obsidian prison. Kori had immediately contacted both Cyborg and Gar. She had advised Gar to be on alert with the young recruits- only to find herself too late..

Kaien's line had been a dial tone, Shoji had finally been able to pick up after a second set of clicks. His uncle had stayed the night ,while the dog had then explained the plans, activities , even worries the three had kept among their own. "You do protect those you care for, yet not well enough if your comrades as the ones protected, are not treated as equals themselves!" She reprimanded to the con- cat with a firm tongue. "I am putting my children to bed, yet I must leave someone to look after them- Dick was found nearest our old , Titans' Tower! It was not as you had told us might ever occur! Why did you lie? " She was unhappy. Her supposed guardian had lied in order to leave his charges in the dark . The cat was no longer a trustworthy ally enough to speak to them with an eminance of smugness as before. His carefree attitude had to be that of an able official's. ~Your husband was not strong enough..to deflect the controlling power of the one we are currently searching for.~ The cat had to say it. Keeping his jaw firm was a coward's way after all! His charges were his allies! Worlds apart made no difference..only Vee had remembered his manners as a guardian. Shoji had to let free the truth!

~Dick is being used by the dragon..that was why the Tower is his new location..mind control..he's not doing this to hurt you. It's Roku's possessive nature ! We are checking in with Rinkasu still a guest in your Tower. At least protecting it without having been spotted yet..I wonder if we should call the big cat out on that.. Also, Gar just realized it. Cy got on my case, and Astarte is setting up her team to keep an eye open for ...~Shoji bit his cheek, then continued.

~Lil was washed up on the shore a couple miles from Jump!~The dog felt like howling his frustrations yet had no right to start. "The..witch..harpy?Why was she not defeated originally? A..Ava had been kidnapped by Lilith? " The Tameranean mother had her eyes blazing- minus the laser - tasers. Shoji nod with a bob of his dark scalp. ~Ava was broken in two by Lil's use of the dark shard from the 'Festa' back in London...when Rokuro had been forced to fight for both dragon and devil. ~ The princess waited . Waited patiently for her cell to tell that Dick had been found..recover...ing..the dragon was a loathsome monster!(To the Future arc . Cecilia Daia was originally an idol with Lilith's backing since her betrayal in the past. Aria was blackmailed in order to save the reincarnated Lorelai Ainsley. (Sakurano Ayane of Takahara Corp.) She was impersonated as a dopple with the siren lady's powers. Her original self was kept locked away in an alternate world- later, an incomplete Rokuro had joined her inside the voidless prison. The dark shard had been gifted to Lil as a tool to make the child bend as her catalyst. Roku honestly wanted the witch to fail, so he made the whole gift of the crystal seem innocent. She was rejected by her own tool, later forced to send herself deep into the vastness of time - Lilith to return and free her pupil Ronnie from the age old pact, Bethel had expired as her life had come to a final stop. Veronica had actually lived during an outbreak in the past. She is seemingly more human than most of my characters. She had sold herself in while her own family had been spared. Yet Lilith had brought about the miserable sickness to drag out her protege's power. The ability to contain ancient knowledge of the witch's rival. Later, after training amid the dark realms, Baphomet had entrusted the turned child with his sacred law to preserve order where darnkness might overtake it. Lil had planned his demise as well, yet Veronica never was truly full- fledged due to that deity's impression upon her mind. Back to the story!)

"I shall leave as we have no option. Ava will be my only 'sitter' until I have contacted-

"No luck there! You are such a weakling..!" The mom's head spun to nearly catch a streak of shadow watching..cloaked in her living room! ~That's Ava's double ! You have to-

*SWQWMASH!* The phone line was rripped* out painfully from the wall, all of the damage seemed to shake the floor around the princess. Shoji cried out one last time, of all the tricks! He had to leave..to search for his kin! They had a family to protect!

/

Upstairs, a racket had alert the twins of a serious set of ground rules being broken. Ami clung to her Pizza Mia Mochi plush without looking up from it's squishy comforts. Aiden had tried to race towards the door before halting where he stood. Anna had Ava inside her cell's lit screen to steer the blonde well away from the battle ground. "Mom is looking for dad, but we are in charge of you since fact rules out. " Ava did not speak, though she did nod away from her sister's protest to remain neutral. Aiden did not trust those words to remain on his side. His mom was in trouble because they could not...

"What about our powers?" The boy looked up to ask quickly. Ann shook her skull to reply in her more relaxed mind set. "We were targetted before. Bringing attention, we would either end up like Ava, or worse . You can't get involved. Call Shoji while I grab an extra ...hand..-

"Wait!" The boy watched his sister slip away out the window. Was she crazy?

"She can't fly?! Who was she talking about!" Aiden saw the touch screen Ami had now in her palm flash on by Ava's presence taking over the electronic device.. ~She had..told me after my recovery..that she's been studying her powers with two women..My old caretaker Isa..whom you remember as Isis..And Sara Santiago..She has been learning how to fight a little from dad too. Though..I guess if you had stayed that night-

"So..she kept it to herself? Thought we wouldn't worry? I'm not staying put! Mom is going to!-

The youngest gripped her brother's arm to cool his temper. "No! Call Uncle Shoj! He can help us!" She whined for his mind to not concoct more 'fight or flight' sequences without planning out those strategies first. "Why? So that the lazy, house cat can leave mom to fight while we...He's not helping us! He's been trying to leave us -

~Grown up, little brother.~ Ava stood with a manner of superiority against the kawaii background on the gadget's homescreen. Her boots were aligned against one another , her dress was now a vest outfit and frayed black skirt, her hair rippled against her side as a powerful force inside her refused to stay silent any longer. With a stern enough tone, she'd taken back over what Hana had tirelessly stepped up to the plate for. Her arms crossed over her chest as an older sister again. As an ametuer teacher over common sense needing to act over emotional boundaries, she had one shot before this all came to crash down around her.. ~You are going to lose them because of those actions! I did exactly what you wanted to do, just to save Ann..I ran after her and ended up half ..functional! I can't even slap you for being such a kid! You want to protect anyone, then act like you have that right! Getting yourself captured or killed won't solve the problem if you're the one doing the saving! Then there would be no one left to act! Play fair or just sit there. Think, you run into danger, mom might end up unable to stay strong enough to fight back! An enemy would use it's opponent's weakness to turn the favor. You should just, know that!~

The teen blonde slipped into that feeling of helplessness...all until he'd let out a weak yip* from that bug on his chest!

~Lemme help! I have power for the Phoenix children too! Let me! I will help! Just do not keep me away! I promise!-

Ami gasped by the speck finally becoming a strength that Aiden had not foreseen. A baby dragon. It popped open from the neck piece within a beam of light. On two legs and big , golden eyes to boot, the ten felt his jaw drop. It was..a kid lizard! Ami squealed by so much excitement that her shifting hands immediately snatched the cutie from it's magic bubble. "Ami!" Aiden cried out . If she got burnt ...he'd do as Anna without-

"Your sister is a solar goddess's priestess! You are very warm! I am sooo happy to have a friend such as you all are to me! Are you my new contracted? Will he be my friend too?" The youngest hugged the scale covered mound of cuteness with both arms never letting go. "So cuuute!" She was flipping out in 'adoration' mode . Aiden still had questions about this...contracted..

"Why are you...a..dragon? You were a firefly before! So what are you? " The spiky haired teen frowned down to the fella with crossed arms. Ava gasped by the creature's appearance...it was the one! She had to explain to Aiden. He might have the power to fight after all!

~Aiden, that dragon - ling is a power...that I was supposed to protect since it's a part of you. ~ Aiden's jaw dropped a second time that night. "What? The pipsqueak is...I don't like this..."The boy groaned as the little guy on Ami's lap tried to flutter off to stand beside it's new charge. ~I was born to help you! Kaien was only giuding me! You are the last voice of the Golden dragon! I'm it's last fragment,which means you have your sword as another piece to the dragon's recreation! You must use it to face an evil whom once tried to use force just to summon my original self in spirit! I was a Universal being of that world, the one in which your sister had been trapped. ~ Ami was swooning* over how well the plush sized mush told stories. Especially as if the intro to a dramatic play! It was quite a lot for the tubby tot to add to his whining. She was glad just to be involved at all...so..much...cute!*

~You see? That is why you cannot run from the truth. This little spirit is proof!~ Ava spoke as her old tone , which made the blonde remember losing her...if only he had been less conceited...She was here..he could apologize later.

The walls shook as the storm below the children's feet continued to rage on. Kori had shot off a bolt, then knocking the dopple into a hard wall of concrete. In the meanwhile, while her 'fly zone' had become an obstacle course for the ex- Titan , Kori prayed under her breath that she would not bang her head into the low ceiling.

Ava paid less mind to the demolition derby downstairs,by speaking up to gain her brother's attention once more. Hishands had started toshake by the last rattle that had knocked him back into the computer desk. "We..have to fight her?...Then who is this..enemy? Why are you guys...don't..." No more protests, Aiden felt himself swallow lump of stale pride with an inhale lastly to reply.

"Then..I have to use the sword." He wondered to his two siblings..still a bit fearful of what the emtional response would be, should they not act as a team..Or quickly enough..

"You can do it bro! But..juust to be on the safe side!" Ami winked as her miko power activated by it's solar bound nature, the mandala behind her transformation was just for show.*

"My powers are also light...like a light house! So if you do run into danger, come and call me up! I'll be steering the enemy . Ava can control the power grid again! Let's show em! One for all!" The ten year old was mistaken if she believed this were some sort of game! Life or death, the Grayson family would overcome it all!

/

Anya had Kori struggling to stand , her starbolts still activated to face the dopple on ground level. Grounded, she could no longer hover as a Tameranean rite. That ability had been stunted by the devil's assassin to work after the child had cleaned the mummy's clock. "Are you through playing? Where are they!? My orders were final! You stole a sacrifice and believed you wouldn't have to face the consequences!" A flung dagger nearly had Kori up in the air again by the cry she'd let out. Was she to face the mirror monster alone? Why was no one contacting them to save her children?

"I warned you..." The deadly eyed hunter crept up from behind to lay her knives forth, all before a flicker..then, the lights simply went!

"What the hell!? Wah!" The girl's arm had been off it's mark in the shadows. A surprising trick from her foes,yetnot enough!

"I..reak of dark energies..you think a little black- out will end our game? Well?!" She swung her fists as fiercely as the alien princess. Her fury had not returned..she needed to have the sun! Anything to-

"Let her go creep!" The voice that Kori had dread most of all to break a promise..now stood by the hall. The glistenning magic of her son had been accompanied by a shining, narrow blade. Raven's reprimand for Aiden not to hold a katana felt a pang against the wary mother's chest. "Aiden! Why are you here! I do not-

"No! I'm tired of running if I can't fight! I'm not like the dogs...I...have the power to face Ava's doppleganger and...I'll win her back!" His flare encrusted sword let out as a roaring fire pit amid the afterlife.

"You asked for this! I will fight you, and if you lose, you return in your sister's place!" The girl grinned evilly as the teen's trickery meant another catch...

"Then if I defeat you, you'll let Ava have the rest of her body AND powers back!" The demoness's bratty assistant could not laugh to that threatening demand! She..she would disappear! Was the child...what was he? A king?!

"Very well, you are nothing more than a novice. Your sister's ice energies encircle my being, long enough to crush your resolve! Say goodnight, sunshine!" With a rapid movement of her entire form , the eyes of the amber scalped teen had a blind space betwen the attacker and her blade. The dragon which had fused with the boy's blade squeeled out a warning to jump away from her knives. ~Slide! Dodge ! Your right! The other left! Good! I will help you bend to...~

The boy blinked to this reply by the invisible, golden, mini dragon. What did it mean by?-

The lights flickered for moments in an incredibly blinding sputter. The teen's arms had the chance of illuminesence. He could really bend the light as she did by -

By passing and side stepping towards the frantic teen inside his daydream, the dopple swept in to shove her knives forth. Yelping, Aiden had a chance to deflect the blow with a bat of his broad blade. It expanded to form the width of a surfboard, yet was still as sharp as the fourteen year old dragged it by the dragon's aid. With a cry he sent the middair items spinning by a powerful shot towards the fleeing dart that was Anya. It nearly had a chance, yet was not enough as it missed it mark by a few centimeters.

Ami shouted with a bang onto the floor! Had he been any more careful with his aim!? The floor had a forked mercenary weapon sticking through it! Kori could only try to fly off towards the stairs, bearly able to lift her feet from the ground...Renovations...she and Dick..had wanted to...Shoji did say to think on it...

Her body fell before even reaching the well, with such stamina rung dry from the earlier face off with the Grorfnein!  
~She..is quick..Aiden..be careful while I gain back my strength. ..~ With a faint hiss*, the mother forced herself to crawl towards her daughter's room.

Aiden had to see the felon up close now. Her darkened pupils resembled Ava..he wasn't facing her! Her body was there physically, but her mind wasn't even close to being like the killer's!

With a shove back, the darkly clad assassin scrambled to move from the kid's blade. It swung down with an axe's strength. Aiden believed himself too easily able to lift the heavy weapon - before, he hadn't even gotten it to do as he wanted. He was still unable to work underhand blows, yet this was too good to last. The girl's icy powers borrowed by Ava's captor reformed into a large icicle which then, turned into a dark- sharded blade. It was the rest of her existance inside of the crystal however. If it shattered, the boy was bound to free her captive and destroy the girl's evil spirit for good. Ava had chosen to bring the 'chosen' to light..just to see his powers destroy the enemy on the inside..a true daemoness lady of the forbidden void. Reia's last -born.

The two clashed as if a real sword fight, only her swings were more violent than the warm- up tosses to have the boy lose ground. "Face ! This! Desti! Ny! You..are not..Winning over me! I will bring ...it all to crumble! Die!" Was she even right? Was she acting out of instinct or ...had the puppet gone rogue...

"Stop this !" Aiden flared up as his eyes burned gold over red flames. "You aren't...Stand down!" He saw insanity in her gaze. Ava...Ava was still with them! She was counting on everyone's support!

"Free my sister!" With a last effect of his sword, it turned from broad to katana thin. The frightening cries of the blood- soaked fake had Aiden wonder if Raven had...No! He kept poking her, the stupid fake wouldn't stop grinning!

"GIVE AVA BAACK! GIVE BACK MY SISTEEERRR!" The rest was a blank as the one to force the child still had been the projection of Ava in her ancient form as Reia's heir. Her eyes were wet a little, though saw fear from both Anya as she withered away...and in her charge's pained , pale expression . Had it only been a few steps back...

"Aiden..." Ami tugged her chest to have the aching end. "You are too reckless after all! You...almost killed our sister..." Kori ran back, despite the cry being a call out to the demon lady's associates. On the floor, he was alive and..Ava's body twitched a bit before rising from across from where her brother had harmed Anya, whom no longer held her mortal body hostage.

This one was partly of magic power.. Her old title had been used as the mirror monster's, mask. A way to tear the seams of Ava's old world and to decimate her relationship with her brother...Geting up from her reanimated daze, Kori almost fell over from what had occured. A small golden dragon ; that looked a lot as young Aaron had been..though not this time, was flapping anxiously around the collapsed blonde who had been crying...or was she just thinking his pain seemed similar to that..

"A..ava..."Starfire helped up the child without thinking that it could all be a ruse. "Mom...I'm back! But Aiden..please ! Help him to get through this! He thinks I'm dead, but..we have to call for Isis. It's the only-

A jolt of pressure made the scene reform by Ami's magic...Yet it had been given an enormous boost! Who else was inside the home!?

/

With a final blink, Lothos knew that the assassin self had failed. Roko had been returned as the deadly monstrosity to aid Grayson- who was currently, completely overshadowed by Roku."The child.." Lothos thought into his chin as the Lady Aluehainyu banged against her cell of magic and forbidden sciences. "He was supposed to be important..yet you see? He will shame, and also blame the counci if-

~Low as you'll ever get!" The queen of her castle still had a chance to retake the Eternal realm's stronghold. Lothos was just wasting his time!

The Lady sneered before trying her powers again, only to feel the cell grow cold by an immense waft of energy. "We will not have your back - lashing right now Malady..you have...a speech to carry out on the balcony..."

A fog drove the miss to blink dozens of times. Hypnosis..how had he learned it without needing to nip someone? Had he studied at abnormal speeds as a false earthen dweller? Then why had that...What of the rest of her supporters! A speech...no...it...

~My afterworlders...~She said in a hollow voice, her eyes feeling to widen by those words. ~Yes..they need me...I..will go to my people...~ As if an automaton ; bolts and weak , metal joints, Al walked by the other prison cell blocks to follow after Lothos.

His method to banish the support of her sister worlds would leave other worlds to have the Eternal one , up- for grabs. The dear had not been attent long enough , nor her teachers who had senility to fend off. ~Go..I will...speak...my people...~

In a drained whisper and wide eyed shock she continued to belive she could save her folk...they had to surrender..to fall back...Yet in her mind this was in shambles by Lothos's hypnotic suggestion. She could not make head nor tails of the rest had to come into play soon enough from the ones above the Eternal's distinct law..Lothos would go down kicking and screaming with the rest..the age old era had been ready to crack any day. Al just played the drone until this time arrived. Her fists still clenched to never forget what her rites had been to her old Lord Destiny. As a high orderly, she would have died long ago for that cause.

/

Raven's fling into another world amid their time and space, left Greggory to hold the two steady by his prolonged recovery back into a powerful sorcerer. The sunlight hit his cloak while Raven had to shield herself from the shining rays his garb and energies emit.

Sorcerer Greg peered out into the distance. Just as Jin Mae's troupe, Greg had rescognised this scene before. The original Titans Tower. Raven saw as well; the closed doors had been her team's fortress, both in past and present eras...

She saw not what Greg had tensed by. There was someone watching. He held her back to prevent anyone else to be taken prisoner. "What? Was this where Al wanted to send us? But why here?-

Raven's words had been cut off by a scuffle ; one on the beach bayside of the Titan's fortress. Then Rae was certain Greg had waited. Dick..was fighting Robin! The new Robin who had just taken charge of the Teen Titans!

"Wah! Why is he going loco! " Kid Flash toppled into the sand to find another villain above his trampled form. Raven's eyes lit full of her powers. "Roko !" She growled this as the Queen of Aces to her lord took a few steps. "Oh! You didn't lose my trail!- Though it would have been best if you had stayed behind! My accomplice isn't ready to finish the rest..let me slice all of you to pieces in the meanwhile!" With a terrible looking grin, those leering red eyes, the little aspect took towards the empath with teeth bared . Her dark hair followed as a cape,rather long behind it's lady's trail of a bloody wake! Her old self..Raven dodged as the daemon never grew tired...why was she fighting...

"Greg!" Raven shot off towards the daemon to force her away, as Greg stopped Grayson from making a break towards the opposite side of the bay, away from view of the tower . He could not leave them high and dry just yet. ~Peneace!~With an old casting still possible, the hero gone rogue felt his legs turn to the sand as it as it swallowed his knees to -

"Hahahaa! Old friend! Good of you to drop in! Were those traps enough to make you hate me now, oh noble saint!" That voice...Greg was sweating...How would Dick be able to say those things!

"Incoming!" The heroes looked up to see Anna on her way over with Ron, riding his back as his Celestial hound form. More lion by the roar he bellowed towards the blazing skies, to shower water droplets into buckets over the enemies. There were also projections such as the demons Shadow Von Hert had used. The drones burrowed to escape the cleansing Elemental's wrath within seconds, before the lightening strike connected with the dry earth. Only Roko and Dick remained unharmed by the tactic. "Even the odds! No one making is my friends fight each other! The one causing this mess...Come OUT, AND FIGHT!" Anna felt her abilities fester, all in need of the reason of just why her dad's aura was just as Aiden's room ..when darkness had seeped into every corner!

The cold, deep , spine tingling laugh of the dragon finally had no where else to run. Let them see..that Richard had sold over his promise to aid in a conquest! "Ahh...You truly are as your papa...though..he won't admit...all of the heroes are to fall. The last fragment will gather as..." The dragon had a red shard tinted black from over powering Richard! Raven sizzled helplessly as her feet could not move. Roko hit the battered Robin and Kid Flash to trip over one another. With a cackle she held them still by knocking both out in single blow. Skull against skull as she knelt to konk* both out cold.

Greg saw this, yet also saw the youngest's, new Titan's ear. A mic piece was still hidden. His team would be in the same boat...the dragon was gathering the shards to return and cover the worlds into despair once again. The light sorcerer and Celestial's agent fidgited with a portion of his staff. One that held a weapon inside of it for times such as these.

"You...you were that energy..."The girl realized as the lightening beast kept Anna from the fight, that it had been the presence...of 'who' had stolen her dad's body!

"My, my...our time is wasted here- Roko..be a dear and send these...heroes off. Oh..yet do not harm our...sacrifices. That would be unwise. I hope you shall join..for their final moments of life among their own kind...farewell...!" With a swift sandstorm kicking up from his growing abilities, the Titans flew a ways away from their home. Zatana had gotten an energy boost from Raven,who immediately went after as her projected being to save Robin and...He was gone!

"Dad!" Anna nearly felt her fire flicker before burning out. Ron gripped the girl's arm before she could fall to her demise. He shielded her as a diving shock bomb into the bay. Kid Flash had recooperated in a few , enough to know those two would not survive the crash. Ronald was an Elemental of primarily lightening. Storms did not always coincide with large bodies of water, at least not on his planet! Kaien was the same. His hair reformed to encircle the two as the plummet came. "Ann!" Raven shot off to aid Kid and the Titan's old leader's child. "Heey! This way!" The trajectory was curved a bit to toss Anna into the air, enough time for Kid Flash to come to the rescue. Ann coughed, then gasped by what had become of Ron, who was flapping helplessly as his fox- hybrid to stay afloat. Out of power!

"No! Someone get him help! He's gonna drown!" She could only call to her mother's friend Rachel Roth as the witch dove hard into the swashing waves. Havoc on the beach had passed; being a distraction by the enemy, yet Ron was still underneath the shoreline. Rae had to save them both from the riptide! "Anna,I'm bringing you back to dry land. " Kid said quickly before having already gotten to the bank. "So stay here! Go inside the Tower and-

Roko..Roku had left her behind..!

"Not on my watch You not going..you're to follow. Just like dear daddy! So..what's it going to be?..Let the kitty drown, or lose your buddy in this storm?" The sands were back as the speedster gripped Ann again to ripple past the whirlpool motion of the spins. "Aagh! Stone and pelleting flecks of sand hit the two as the Kid...had lost his juice box...too...

"She..doesn't stop..." Kid forced himself to keep going. Yet to overheat...he'd need to get the girl somewhere out of the line of fire! The crazy chick was unreal! "Playtime's over when I say so!..So..keep dancing monkey ! We can go all night ! No one's stopping ..not until..you ...fly higher!" With a fling of what looked like transparent thread, the speedster was shot apart from the teen red headed child with both crying out for dear life.

"Win on my part, you are the one who started it, now. ...hah!" With a click of the hero's wrist, it pulled back. These things were embedded! Wire! He was a marionette! She laughed with teeth glimmering dangerously towards Greg.

"I thought we were all told..to hold still!" The cords shot from a third; a projecte arm of the daemon's newest abilities from so many a live her lord had swiped. Greg dodged the first, yet the other bound his wrist,then throat as he clawed for release. "Grrahh! Rokooo!" The grit teeth of the Digitalis official were left to still as his entire body flew high up by those wires. Kid panicked. His powers wouldn't be back for another few...

"I take it back. You really ARE NUTS!" The devil lady saw him scream this insult. It was a natural response. Was he too young to understand a truly despicable being when he saw one?

"Why, thank you for the compliment.." Roko bowed sweetly , knowing her king loved this aspect's true nature. What she had failed to implant into his son's psyche . She held more her creator's thanks than the brat's!..And speaking of brat...

"Think your cute, lil brother is safe with mommy.?..? Aww..don't worry..I wanted to thank you for making him hate who you expected ! The agony...my lord told me all about it..." The puupy dog eyes and pouting lips of the false pityby the damned daemon brought Ann to struggle hardest against the trap. "You think ..maybe if you had stayed a..loser.? Just to let him have the glory? You acted out of line, we know. He hates you...deep down, you are nothing more than an enemy! Oohhh...But don't worry! The dragon ya see, was all your daddy's fault! He did what you did! He stopped trusting his comrades, allies..you just act as if you could have mathced his expressin then! Priceless!" The grinning daemon cruelly covered her lips with a free, gloved set of fingers. Anna looked as if she had lost something important..what luck!

"Then...you...you...-

The child tried not to tear as she would have without her elemental abilities. The creepy, rude monser was after the heroes...to destroy the world! How..had she no been afraid like her brother..he was right...this was-

"Hope ya' weren't thinking...cough! That fighting the flames ..might as well be all or nothing!" Ron came with Raven clasping his Celestial cloud runner form , to support the liudmouth from tipping over! "You..forget entirely, we came by your call. So, you have to have known that it wasn't impossible from the..cough!*..Start..." Ron smiled while bearing his pearly whites as the joker he had made amends with for Anna's, family's sake. "You have the way , so pave it further. -

"His can you..be so dim?" The daemon was not amused. Roko was having more time lost because of the babble from these simple minded -

"So Roko." Greg had his masked weapon all ready to send the devil into another dimension. "What was it you wished for? You speak of the..lord was it? Then no need to explain. You stayed to win OR lose. Roku just left you to take the plunge. " The long haired villainous scoffed with her dainty fingers shaking slightly. "No! I'll win and you'll become!-

"Was not what you had expected ." Ron nod to Raven,who in turn nod to Greg to attack on that signal. The three had her plowed back into the dust as ray, hit, magic projectile..and flames...Roku had..left her to be a sacrifice...no!

With a shuuder,a portal was let to open for the daemon's peace of mind. Her lord..he ..he had remembered..what low lives for playing truth breaker! It was useless!

"Sayonara ! You are in for it now!" Her rediculous amount if stamina returned with a leap through the darkened void. Flash did not make it in time since his strands took the longest to turn to ash. "She's wrong!" Anna saw past this with a wary heart. "He's going to use his allies too! All the stories say sacrifice is in numbers! This..it has t be the same! She's going..no!" The girl tossed herself towards the dying realm in the wake of the isle, amid moments until day break broke the long silence surrounding the Titans and guardian. "You...you think she's right? Like Brother Blood, it could be just as menacing and..." Raven shushed Wally from fretting around the youngest ally. "I'm goig back to her home. Therefore is something I must convince ...to her mother. I'll have to explain.." her lip with a worisome expression , her brows knit slightly. "That your father, Dick..isn't coming home. " Hana nod tothis as if in a daze of shock- she was just thast after having played mind games with a creature oif evil...

"Roko is..that was her name,right? " Robin had awoken earlier to see to the security breach. As if there had not been a hair out of place, the area's radar specialist..picked up not a single trace. It baffled him, though magic left no trail in which science could always clearly overpower that option. It had to mean an illusion was not the reason, however...they remembered every detail.

Raven looked over to Greg who had not needed to whip out the spell charm inside his sorcerer' staff. "Oh, It would have been an alright chance to test out the prototype."He smiled back nervously to the group before Zatana had to call back her fellow team mates. Gar had been able to reconnect through the comm link as well as Cyborg...and one more. Astarte. It was, apparently for her young trainee, Anna was stunned. That was...a ridged and difficult program to attend! Yet had Isis pulled some strings even then?

~ Long time no see. We have very positive news. Nina has been found. A trail into this mess was left and one of our specialists located her position. She is...oh...sorry. Raven, lookin' alright yourself! How was the-

"Anna's not cut out to be a soldier! What were you all thinking?" Her protective auntie mode had kicked in to high gear against the Goddess Astarte's human proposal.

Cooly, the deity in her naval attire sat back to ponder the witch's confusion. ~First off, she came to see us. After her family situation had become problematic , our youngest, star pupil here.~ Sara Santiago motioned her gaze back towards the fourteen year old's own hazel. ~Our rising star decided to do something to learn a proper technique. It's mainly Isis who pushed me ...though she wanted to fight-

"I...don't..." Rachel shook her head to clear the air of that last sentence. "I still think that it was wrong to let someone's child...you didn' t get any permission fro-

Sara groaned to hold her temples with a huuf* before releasing the built - up pressure surrounding her skull. ~We did. You think it was easy fending the folksoff? Or at least letting them allow her to work as a trainee bearly , at least until her next year? This was what I had Isis NOT blow me over for..and yet...Richard was only able to add that he wanted her to still do her usual work and ...also to not worry so much..~Astarte shrugged as if Dick being stolen had not occurd to the chariot huntress."That..was ..."Raven looked back over her side towards a rather reluctant Ann. Her faced gearing down towards the floor; possibly found out by...how the deity had been active all along!

"You..signed up for cadets? Or did it just mean protection? Why? What are you, fourteen? " Wally could not believe that his senior Grayson would condone this! She was a pipsqueak; and for their info, NOT a fighting type by her emotional standpoint. She had not had enough of that odd power to whack the crazy chick demon back into the underworld or whatever...So why did a Navy officer give an ok? Raven was not wrong. Yet Ann's gu had told her to become strong at any cost.

"So...then we are-

~Nina has an interesting location mapped. Seems she was still actively in Europe ; rather, despite my orders to return to base, she went to London by someone's tug in that direction..~ Ron coughed a bit as Anna winced each time. "It sounds as if she had gotten seperated from Solario or Kai to take that trip back." Sara nod to the empath before looking over her quarry. ~Then if you need any extra leads, I have top notch intel where our agreement stands. Take off today and one more extra rest period , Anne. Rest up before reporting. Santiago now signing off, so good luck.~The large screen had gone blank, along with the faces of many concerned heroes and two guardian warriors from another world. Raven tuned into a new link - while Damian's skepticism bore into her skull from behind. "The girl, you have been learning mixed areas of combat, miss..." He tried to remember her correct title to go by. Hana just sniffed and mumbled a reply softly with her head somewhat lowered from his masked gaze. Somehow..her dad had been involved in all of this confusion. The red head's face crinkled in frustration as she stood to respond to the new Titan's curiosity. "My dad is Grandpa Wayne's adoptive child. Just like my sister Ava whom you'll never even be close enough to meet. " With a turn of her head rudely from the taken aback Robin's own, Cyborg had suddenly reappeared as a link connection via the main computer. ~Rae!~Who was the other voice-

"Gar...field?" She tried to see the connection. He had found Cy's addrss despite being in a tight spot with his second in command. "So you got the call? Did Vict-

Gar shook his head as the Cybernetic dad reappeared through a third screen's connection. ~We had lost focus on Star labs- the tech Shoji used is gone again! The cat had it transferred on a big truck, day it came...the cat's device had only gotten as far as the glass doors of the entrance to Star Lab corp. ~ Raven blinked , still trying to understan-

"Who is suspected to havestolen it from the guardian...while knowing where it was headed from?" Cy sighed as his temples had become sore from other matters. About seeing the dog as Shoji. He had separated from the hybrid self to go stealth elsewhere. At the least, Raven had to guess something! She had been travrsing diensions with...a guardian warlock!

"She should not ...Anna, we have to get you back home for now." The empath redirected her attention towards the exit with a solid swish* of her white cloak behind her. "Don't hesitate to contact Starfire and explain..that this fight-

~Which is why I had said someone knew! That had to have been one of the same crooks that stole our tech! I think we have similar leads . Lemme at least have Ann stay with her sis an' bro in our cozy settin'. ~Cy wanted them safe? Was he acting more human by forgetting the dangerous daemon after it's targets!?

"The one , Roko, she might have something to do with this...where was the last place you had been contacted of it' s arrival?" Ron fought to be of some aid while Zatana was patched up by Greg over in the med bay . Her skull had been hurting since the odd presence of another...one that had stunned her magic to collapse. "Tell me. " Greg asked the dark haired stage hand performer. "Who did you sense?" She had to dig even further to recall..a face...it..was very ...rah!

"My dear, the clue is close. Yet you must try to remember it's energies, something that will fill in the missing pieces! Please..the world is at it's knees. Itknows not the danger which closes in day by day! " He squeezed her hands reassuringly. Those big eyes enough to melt away ; just as Greg had been nick - named. A saint by the real enemy carrying ties to the heroes' win. "Red..itv was not red energy...it was a murder! A mass extinction...I..refuse..yet no! There is another...he...he is a child!" She blinked back to gasp out with sweat trickling down the magical Titan's brow. "You...yoiu think?.." As if trading secrets by the speak, Greg had seen the vision not far along down that path.

~Aiden...will sacrifice to the dragon...~ Greg turned as pale as who had just heard their conversation. "Wally...you..didn't need to-

"Heck yeah I'm gonna ask!" The red head startled his teammate with a frown and shout. "Don't act like you're that friendly with us. " He grunt towards the odd ball wizard with a sideways glance through the door. "Am I causing tension where as I should not?" Greg inncently asked the speedster with a small smile, more edging off as a cunning smirk. Wally didn't think the truth was evident on the guest's face, so he spoke.

"You're not from our neck of the woods, that's not the issue though. You look like you know more about what's going on for our city than we do! I'm serious. That device in your hand during our show- down gone awry with that...guh..Roko...you looked like a seriously sneaky escape artist waiting to mess her up! So..then why...-

Finding the decent words to apologize to Zatana, then standing to face the suspicious hero in the butt of the entrance, Greg cleared his voice to ease the mess it might..have seemed. Wallace was..just as quick to trip despite his whip - of - a tongue for insults.

"I was here to iron out an old enemy's last ,unfinished plot..yoiu are mistaken friend of my staff havinv been for the daemon's sake. It was to halt the one holding Grayson's body hostage. " He said all of this without a blink, which annoyed the Kid even more. "Then, our senior Titan...he's actually!?.."

The wizard in his sorcerer's guise of a moonlit silver nod sadly. "That is why my guardians - which as you've noticed ..Shoji's name has popped up, more than once around this city..?..Ronald is a guardian within a royal family, as well as the black, cat.." Zatana's drooling over this stuff..but...wow..so you guys..really aren't from this world..." Greg chuckled to this silliness. Yet it was important to keep allies on every world, such as another sort of 'conquer' to the supposed 'beneficial ' of that other, world. "Then I think you can be trusted..but first!" Zatana looked as inncent as an impressive fan girl of the extra- ordinry!

Wally almost turned to give the warlock his space, yet Greg had spoken only once more before letting the kid go. "Our world is not as glorious wityhoutmortal minds to bring us into being. I , would only remain a various figment had it not been for the day and age of to- day, believing in this poor soul's existance. ..we come about from the age of mindful dreamers...as well as not outspoken nightmare scapes. The ones' created for a purpose almost as human as ye earthen dwellers..are fallen such as you have seen...though of another era - Oh! Please , mind my expression! " With a laugh , nervously the speech to Zan had also been for Wally. The speedster understood with a nod. Omnipotent in numbers. Incredible odds were against them...as it had been for the Titans of another time!

/

Aiden had been picking up the mess left by the demon dopple. Not all of it could be salvaged. Such as Ami's console station in the den which had been covered with sheet after sheet of plaster! Her eyes welled up as easily as the Marshmallow mochi mania patient..who was still in recoveryfrom multiple burns . "Wah! Why does this keep happening!" Her fan girl nature had come pouring out as she tried to remember where that landscape she had been saved to was on her latest edition. ~Hmmm...Oh..Astragoth! In Lumineer-

It was enough to make Ava smile, even as her make - shift splint only helped until her power to heal fully had done the rest. Isis had been lucky to have been warned by Kai; who had been told by Anna and Verra before they had part ways, of danger errupting within the household of her you charges. The girl was currently with the Stones for the extra trip it would take to get back. Ami enjoyed her extra chat with Jackie over the line. Her questions on a way back from a game- long lost, destiny still as fresh in her mind as the loss of Mochi Pan-Cakie number...forty...How could she miss one if she had nearly thirty nine more? Shoji must have been sneaky enough to have paid for her the whole series!

~Victor..I really do appreciate all you have done. Kaien..I do not believe that Anna had so much time when I had learned of-

Karen took the unit from her hubby's hand to smile back. "She's the sweetest thing, once you get her talkin'. Even she an' Julian have been inseperable since. Our son's only a year apart..an' how come Ami's never brought up that much? She knew us better than you an' Rich'd remember Titans' East! It's cool. Baby! You're on, I'm gonna head up to check on how Annie's doin, so don't hang up yet. " With a switch over to Beecher's second half, Cy had to hand it to his own fate..

~That was actually the most mild I've seen her as all week...~ Vic whispered to Kori who cutely gasped by how cooled down Karen had been since the mishap while saving Ava. Kori then let him ask. ~You sure Ann's not puttin' some sort of spell on us?~ He joked this in a positive fashion. If it had been a spell, it was filled with more good intent every secindshe remained.."Hana...has been trying her hardest to come out..of her shell-

~Kor! You didn't say a scattered phrase! I wasn't wrong then. So then if any of the kids wanna hang for their summer break off- homework won't go unchecked, then let Karen an' I know. Star..as...as far as Rob...we aren't stoppin.~

The ex- Titan mom nod with a thanks and sniffle. "I will . You have those words..of mine!" She joked that she had not known the wordplay. ~You have my word on that. Anytime sounds wonderful...~ With a wave and sigh in relief, Ami had gone up to see to Aiden, while Ava stayed by her mom..to give a great big hug - despite the not - yet healed arm she had to bite back against.

"Ava Marie...We have all missed you...And Isa...You...were not far behind." Looking up, Isis had revert back to her form as Isa Rothschild without fail. "I know my role is sometimes interrupted by the council..yet with the way that my brothers had been..I could not trust my own judgement, so ..I did leave a portion of my powers behind, in exchange to save my dearest Ava's family.." She smiled warmly to her old allies. They had not heard from her lips however how she had bypassed the scare, while inside the spirit sanctions. She had not lost her memories, nor her face of existence. ~There is a rat amid the sects..I must report such findings..yet later.~

The power she had left behind, was her position as a delagate for her old world rites. Immortal was no more without a solid reason to exist. She had places to turn to. In the meanwhile, two stray characters had also made contact during the shift. One was the voiced presence of a solar mother deity..the other, a lynx deity totem that had the rites of the great Sphinx of legend ..

Rinkasu. Who was this being whom had even recognised Lady Bao Shi Lan? The had the goddess ponder further.

Although, oddly enough, the creature resembled a lion, not a big cat alone in that massive form. Could Rinkasu actually have actually lied about her presence? That her real self was as the Phoenix...perhaps Isis's old friend could clear up the confusion! Later..there was no time left to dally.

"How is...your son?" Isa remained passive though had some lines of worry forming across her brow. Her son's energies ..any sign would have been a great blessing. Even if..he should never be reborn as her Horus...

"Aiden is..."Kori felt the young Ava step away to reply for her old caregiver, for her stunned mother's sake. "He ended up in shock. No one has told my brother..about my real reason for being so close. He wanted to protect us..but...it wasn't right!" She also broke down a little with a palm clasping over her lavender eyes. "He..he thinks I'm dead!..He thought that my body was hurt..by his sword's new power!...I..I couldn't wake him up...he..doesn't want to se..-

Ava felt a tear trickle past. After acting the bold, brave , older sister, she had ultimately made a fool of her own selfish role...He was not strong enough to see that right this second..how she felt by those eyes still in awe of her return..he..didn't wish her to be close...he was afraid to use that magic...so much that-

A scream emit from the top floor as Ami let her voice be heard . There was something happening. Amelia was not able to watch over her sleeping sibling as before!

/

"Yaah!*" The girl was unable to see past the waves of dark energies spinning in from the window cill as a mini, frightening tornado in her room. It ended up leaving the child inside of a shielded, bright, magic bubble, before trapping her from escaping. Then carrying the orb up higher from the carpet...It quickly flung the miko- in - training from the cill, outside into the morning air. It's cold grip still remained firm as Amy cried helplessly off into the rising daylight. Ava had only just seen the room; with a kick the door was down, yet Ami was gone...

The bubble burst from the rooftop of a nearby building. As the tornado reformed to bring the changed Richard's body into being, Roku's features took hold to age the adult mortal a slight. It was a lot more than a reaction as the dazed priestess bit back to blink up and see- her dad was as he had never been before!

"Wah! You're ok!" She did not seem to gasp long enough, as the wrist of demon kept male had his captive topple over in a fit. "Yow! Dad! Why are you acting-...You're not you! That same red cloud! It's you! You hurt my brother! Now..you hurt my dad too-

The dragon's voice boomed as a low chuckle to shake the child's nerves up violently. "You my dear..are no threat. Yet your power...I must know...Which Immortal gave such an energy..to such a lively...child ? " The girl frowned, zzipped her lips as if by a spell, then snobbishly turned her head to look away. "I don't know what you are talking about . Bet my real dad knows...guess you are just wasting -

"Yaah!" Another hard yank into the air left the girl stuck , unable to fight as hard as with her feet planted on the solid ground. "That mouth, is not the one that your father gave to you ..Pity.. No matter, the rest is set. None of those insults you dare utter will be of any use. You..will simply become raw energy ...Unless! ...Your beloved siblings seeto my plans. You would not want to say..die young? Would you little genius? "Ami blinked back, realizing what her allies and parents had been afraid of...

"Our powers...what do you want with my family!?" She spat back a bit shakily with rage towards the smug lipped dragon. He only had her dip in that same mid- air position with a shrug of his overshadowed host's, thick shoulders . "Use your imagination- yet will you? Can you? That power was not given for you to govern alone...a law you must abide. Did Ava not make that per-

"You...you were spying!? Where were you? My dad wasn't..then you!-

The dark lord drank in the sight of this purely distraught maiden of light. "I was always a shadow...never forgotten. Always waiting...you did see ? Your siblings by the way, let me inside of their lives by doubt alone! Then think! If brother or sister, hero or ally loses it's confidence...my power will be unstoppable!"

Ami growled back angrily with her fists shivering dangerously. "That's...you should know when!-

"I..will not. You? You are a prisoner until my demands have been met. " With a sly smirk the dragon had sealed her fate. Amelia's magic turned to stardyst as it drained her dry. The bube hoiwever reformed into a vile black crystal orb. Ami smashed her fists down upon it ..though..this wasn't her end..die?Her?..She..she had to escape! Warn the

"No." The dragon tutted her eye color changing to see past the fog he had placed inside her cage. "I call the shots. Energy has no voice. You are without a way home. When your dear brother finds me ...then you shall see just how dangerous those powers truly will become..you think he wishes them gone with all of his strength? " Ami dared notweep in front of this..monster over taking her father! He would be sorry for that too .

"What if I were to tell you all, that those abilities need no longer become a burden...that your magic might be stripped away,to return that everyday peace you endure so much of...? Would Aiden come to wonder? Would he wish it all away?You are bait my child. Once your sibling sees the flaw of being filled to the brim with that doubt,it will be too late!" A harsh whisper of that steely tongue had the girl with millions of goosebumps . He..was a monster alright! Her dad was in there! She had to hold out for her family! That...was her only mantra for now as Ami was lifted up- to gaze back into a rift beyond their time! Was it just as Ava!? It had tobe! Thisis what those creeps wanted! To hurt the teens into exposing those powers ,to then make use..to use an opponent's weakness! Ava had been right!

"Ok..." Ami sat inside of her crystal celland lowered her head. A play..to dispell the dragon's ...curiosity..he did soundmore like a snake. Bringing him slithering from that host mught prove dangerous. Yet Amelia was a girl genius! Her heartbeat quickened by that glare through her poor papa's pupils. "You agree to these demands?" SThe dragon asked hurriedly to the young , blue eyed miko. Her clothing evaporated to return to Ami's old play clothes. "Yes. I won't run away. " All she could do was stall. It was the only way to save her father, and to keep Aiden safe from another ambush.

"Very brave of you ." Roku congratulated the youth with a side smirk , with a swish of his cloak, the rest had been into the clouds. Ami still remained alert. Even as the world below turned toa speck left of hope, her undying faith in her family stayed grounded. ~I'll be saved in time...don't lose sight! Amaterasu, I'm counting on that beacon of light for everyone to follow!~ Bracing to breach the cloud cover, Amelia held back her heart from shattering along withan invisible field. Her mind started to dwain, all of the wifi,d..started to feel..blue...why was she not afr..afraid!?

/

So plot twist! Lil is eaten out by her boss. Slade has lost control of a rather corrupt Roko . The red snake from part one of these new years arc has revealed itself as the remainder of Roku's spirit. Richard Grayson has ended up a punching bag and host for the dragon - his entire being has been smothered by the dark king's old presence. Ava's body has been relinquished- only after a winning duel had gone awry. Aiden's sword then decimated Anya soon after, causing the blonde to pass out and regret hurting his sister's mortal form. Little doeshe know that she will soon show offthe wings of Reia's lost clan. The Raven Winged saw even the netherworld from their perch. Just as Aluehainyu explained of her secondary role to Raven and Gregory. Both have now seen Dick in his new garb. Will his own life turn topsy if the dragon is beaten? Will Aiden end up despising his abilities without truly discovering that Avais fully alive? Ami has been captured to lure out the dragon's newest muse. Who is Rinkasu actually weorkingfor if not a true big cat of the east? Is the Phoenix going to answer Isis's questions ?

Find out in chapter nine if the heroes will face the fight of their lives once more or will they fall as one instead? The guardians had better hurry! Time is ticking closer to the end game as the story continues...Look foward! Read on for more.


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans; These New Years; New Generations- Part Two; Chapter Nine: Midday Of Solice; Supercharged! Caught Inside The Burning Blaze. Remodeled Agendas Of An A- Class Demon.

The arc heats up with a bait and hook ; one awaiting Aiden's fulfilment as a new 'chosen ' . Roku has arisen from thedepths to reclaim his old rival's body- in order to pursue a greater goal now into the stratosphere! Ami has been caught by the dragon devil ,who knows too much by the ten-year old's father's memories. Aiden has gone into a shut down process after stabbing 'Anya ' to send her away, to save Ava's mortal body from becoming the dopple's real one.

Kori has little to express while her husband is no longer in reach- now that Ava has returned by her Eternal born abilities to recover, the priestess Reia's last and only born will have to gather the family's allies. Chris and Lisa will reappear by Aria's command. The spirit of a wolf clan leader of the snowy barrens , also protects Christopher from losing to this new enemy. Dick's boss will not forget being trapped inside a magical jail cell. There is no way to break it's spell without an equally powerful being to rip the crystal walls away.

Aria has still kept busy, yet Bao Shi is within the walls of another realm. Min or JinMae as her catty self, has chosen to aid the new heroes with Gregory's permission. Of course, her ability to see the illusion known as reality..is not a laughable trick. All eyes are on our heroes to halt the dragon's attempts to corrupt where he now stands. Between rifts leadimg into another time will the children guided by a childish group of guard dfog deity, well as a terrific destiny prevail? Find out in the conclusion of ...part two!

With a topple of shelves and areas left yet to investigate, Shoji's guess had been as short as Koriandar's unmatched super strength. Chairs were shuffled away from the sided of rooms to check for any such wear. Takahara was sweating by the time the furniture had been reset. With a swipe of his dark, plastered brow , the cat shook his head . The need for a cool drink in the California summer heat...well past due!

"Ava, would you please fill a glass for our dear friend? We are nearly through ..though...nothing will seem just as easy to navigate by. So, do be careful climbing over the 'adults' mess. " The light haired teen nod to then leave for the kitchen. With a small, hidden smile, the girl left her mother to feel more at ease. "Sure thing mom. I'll check on Aide too while I'm out. " With a wink she set off towards her unconscious siblimg's bedroom first. "Aiden.."Ava gulped with dry, strained lick of her lips. "I won't let you face this in the dark! Let me in!"

Holding in a series of cries felt as if the world had..stopped...A gasp had the blonde up from his nap...it wasn't!

The boy desperately felt for his heart. The flicker ?.Where had it gone! Had he made a big ...the attack!

A small reel of moments before the break down had the boy place a palm against his face. "Am I...that was me...I...no..I..grahh!*" He tossed his pillow into a firm wall of items that had a familiar name on one note attatched to a withered bouquet..-

"When did Lisa show up?" He looked wide -eyed , to quickly rise towards the get-well messages. Of those that knew that freaky power...It wasn't supposed to be like this...

Aiden lost by falling to his knees beside that pile of crappy regrets. "My friends...no..just watching cause of the ..what? Prophecy ? I'm so sick of this!" The paper mementos flickered red before turning to smoke by a single glare. The teen blinked back in time to use that cursed 'baloney magic' to put out the cinders. The cards nolonger proved forgiving of Aiden's minor crime. "I...don't want them to help..they just...they are.. no! -

~With that frown, you might end up drowning in your own sea of nothings. ~ The figure looked a shape of wafting waves of smoke from the corner of Aiden's childhood setting. ~So,do you doubt what is real enough , young one?~ Jin Mae had popped in for a quick pep talk while Greg still had the Lynx mother's trust. Her cat's grin was a mystery to the befuddled fourteen year old on his knees against the modern day carpet. ~Well? Am I unreal to be as you thustly see?~ The girlish spirit cocked her head to meet the blonde's awe stricken gaze. "Y-...you!?...Wh..where!...?" The lady covered her lips to prevent from laughing by this reaction. The image was as if her 'dear unfortunate' had seen a ghost! The wolven pup was scarier than the kitty...how should her highness approach the common mind of a deity- touched mortal?..

Aiden felt his lungs catch a breath as his reaction was to cough into his pajama sleeve . The cat jumped a bit , yet knew that the child was nervous. Maybe even more so than her imagery had depicted by foretold events...

"Ugmn...Sorry, not a cold...You..startled me, but...you got in..I should just..." He sighed to look away with a wary , haze filled expression by her pipe's drifting smog clouds. It was not as that picture book 'wonderland ' as the girlish kitten would have thought the boy might have note by the depiction of the spirit's stance. ~I do not aim to make you despise all you feel. Nor do I hold sentiments towards you creatures of the farther - lands we spirit..tend to avoid, unless desperate...~ With another puff* the cat had let her visions of the world she thrived in once before float by as those temporary clouds. Shapes created a picture of imaginary intent for the detective child to seize while her breath grew ever thinning- though unlike mortal lungs, it could never cause the passages to 'narrow..'*

"I...this is like a diaramma! That's incredible! But..why are you he-

~Allies are as we decide. I am a simple messenger by- and - by . Yet you...know that fate cannot be unwoven. The force inside...-

That drove the teen to clamber away anxiously from that sly tone. "No. Whatever you are after, I'm never!-

~Lied to by your own emotions..~ The kitty tisked * with a shake of her long hair side to side. Her cat's bell rung out to alert of a forbidden awareness from within the child. ~You are to endager your own heart should you decide to bar yourself with these missed opportunities of what might have been. ~ The teen flushed to stand beside the burnt pile of ashen note cards and wilting blooms ...his friends had come to this place ..with only regrets in hand.

The green eyed miss blinked cutely up to her chosen with a smirk. ~How will that stance look on you? Years into another day can never be! To right is not to remain hollow. You will see the truth within your own spirit ...unfold. ~ With a graceful land back towards a smoke filled portal, the lynx maiden Byakumu had only to reseat herself one day as a pure hearted official. The deity of her time had left no such reminder of greater strength by the way of mortal woes burned into strengths. It had to be that this child's pains would become a beacon. A reality his mind might one day accept openly.

"What is your name?" Aiden croaked back with a fading cry. "I want to trust you ! What you say, sounds just like how I feel! So..what do I call you?!"

The big cat creature in it's maiden born body smiled back as wise as any seer. ~JinMae. I have many names,yet you may as well see that I stand as a guide..to wake you from this soudless dream...-

With a blink the boy had awoken to his dark room. The shades were drawn as before..and the letters! They were no longer a pile of wood pulp! Could she manipulate time? Why was..nothing different from when Aiden had...a dream! It had all been a dream..within another dream ?..

Anna had gone with Celestial hound Ronald to report by the base of Astarte's fleet. It was just there to stands; never to bow before a single war song, aslong as there wasn't an apocalypse on the way! Then Sara Santiago was just an Intelligence officer foremost before an age- old warrior queen.

Anna had respected the deity in the mask's strong will, as well as her teacher's fighting spirit. The first month had never been more demanding , at the warf with ten other young cadets to train..it was Ann among those poor, ususpecting lesser soldiers ! She had risen over the three months as a ...well, a set of eyes for her mentor with Kaien's crudeness ..all while behind Aiden's back.

She had hidden the reason over how her strength now bested her brother's...It felt as if pile driving through enemy lines this time would not be enough to sway her twin into taking that torch back. He did not want to fight! It meant ...hurting others blindly- yet he had goneoffthe handle, the rest had been Aiden's area of self control. His emotionalstate was at it's worst sometimes while obsessing over Ava. Ami had been very smart to play it cool, though Annie..till had her flaring temper to smooth over constantly. She felt as ill- tempered sometimes as Verra in his Immortal guise. The power he had woven over the family as a famous name...that had not sat at all well with her brother.

Aiden did not like the cator his doggie relatives. Period. So why didn't hehave the whole reasonin that thick skull as tojust WHY that was?

"Major Santiago. This is Agent Grayson reporting . We have secured visual of of your vessel and are moving in. Copy that. " The teen left her palm- sized walkie talkie for a small ear piece while Ron reformed into his more mortal guise as a rock hall - of - famer.

The squadron that belonged to Santiago had come ost- haste to keep quite alert for their Major officer's new visitors. "Glad to see you too pipsqueak!" The red headed officer looked up through the rays of the boardwalk sun. "Hey, Sargent. You aren't lookin' half bad yourself! " The teen smiled over to one of the faces from Sara's academy the girl had indeed recognised. "Harry. You could have called sooner! " She teased with a chuckle under her grinning lips. The male ; who had beedn with the ten in her worst times as a temp, brought his hands to his hips. "With all of that gear, I thought you'd gotten taller than me . Was I wrong-

"Wait! I am taller you doof! " Ann glared back in annoyance to the boy's tricky jest. "Yah! You always were three inches ahead of the line! Sorry, it is still great to see you though! It's your mission this time. How's Miss S been to ya? I wanna at least ask more once we all gather by the rendevous. Let's head off before the bay side watchman get wise." Annie nod as Ron stayed obediantly besidehis young charge.

~Fourteen and a pro with banter! Where did you learn to awaken to that power?~ Ron teased via the speak as the grounp marched onwards over to the Major's hidden base.

~I didn't know showering your enemies with quips was considered a super power? Are you ready to reunite after this long? Don't let her catch that we have our own dealings to fire through. ~ With a clear of Hanna's throat, the connection between girl and beast had ben put on hold until the next opportune moment arose.

Kaien had gone to see Shoji by the window...as a flustered,bushy squirrel to avoid contact with the male left in the flat, the younger one.

Shoji laughed as a side glance while he waited for Kori to freshen up in time to make a new plan. They were going to leave to meet with the Titans in Jump after Raven had contacted the princess via link. Aiden still seemed groggy, though his mood had miraculously mellowed eough to dress for the long trip. "About an hour so we might see Lisa before-

"Why?" Aiden cocked his head as his belongings such as a cell and headphones were stashed inside a knapsack. One hour would wear the kid thin. Last time they had taken a train. This time to avoid the train being hijacked as the Tamranean had whispered to Shoij earlier, they would ride by one of Takahara's 'tank cars.' A mercedes was not a car for mercs..though they tended to be unsafe of flamboyant, reckless drivers behind them! Out on the town did not mean a dangerous joy- ride!

"Then Uncle Shoj...I mean Mr. Takahara...Is going to be the driver? Is he...oh, wait. Nevermind.." Aiden blushed by remembering that the cat was an attack dog. The human male was a normal joe.

The blonde tried not to imagine a road rage filled hybrid immortal forcing his way along to Jump city, like a bad video simulation.

"Our ally is not untrustworthy..there is much you must realize about...Verra." The story , Kori refused to continue on towards. Rokuro's tale was embedded within that hazy past. The dragon could do harm through the manipulation of mind- games!

"Verra..Oh yeah, the cat that made my sword come out when dad...Not right now." The teen huffed with a sigh. The Tameranean mother saw his flickering eyes dim back into those hazel ones .

"You..will not lose trust in him? As you have not your family?" Kori did not cap those words as freed tears had her try to remain brave. "Mom...I want you here, it's just..you know...hard..I almost think that I should be normal...but..." She had her tall stature tower over his into a massive hug the blonde had not expected. With a whizz* of his palm, the first- yet late bolt of a Tameranean's lifetime had just left it's bearer to gasp with startled look towards an overjoyed parent. "Aiden! Your first star bolt! I will never forget ...you were so small then..yet the abilty of my line...I am most proud! " Kori beamed down to her nervous son , who had to ask why..the light was a bright, blur of orange?

"Your mother is not human. I am of a race belonging to a planet called Tamaran. You are just as my brother Wildfire! He was late in develop his powers then as well. Though know this Aiden. " She had gotten onto one knee with her emerald gems as brilliant as a panther's. "You are Aiden Grayson. Our son. The child of a human male and an alien Princess no longer available for her rites as a ruler. My brother continues the line until our world dies-

"Dies? Mom! You guys...is it really then..the end of our home too?" He struggled to find the right words. "Are we going to have..to suffer this much? What is the point of me being me, if I feel like someone else?" The red haired beauty blinked back to see into that tired gaze. "We of Tamaran fight to survive every day. My world was once overtaken by my own sister's plan to rule it! She made massive agreements with our parents ' enemy, the Gordanians. In the end, I was made to become a prisoner of war...though..there was a fight on board the Gordanian ship. I was able to fly safetly to earth.. where ..I met your father..." The blonde blinked this time, his tears immediately dried despite the horrific scene in the back of his mind. "Dad..where did you meet? They let you go?" The sad eyed alien princess shook her head to continue.

"The ones we are to meet in the city of Jump, that is the home of the Titans. The group of super powered heroes whom we were..who your father and our friends brought together. " Aidedn gawked to this story..a. Titan?...What?...

"Your father and I; Mr. Stone, Miss Roth, as well as the man Gar you had encountered while visiting last, were the first Teen Titans to build that structure. Using many parts from the destroyed Gordanian tech, your father and I ..as well as with our dear companions, constructed that Tower out of the ship of the my planet's enemies. We built the sanctum with our friendship still growing...your father, was a hero. My leader. You have forgotten how much he cared. So, if we do not all pitch in, then nothing will change. " His mother seemed her warrior self again. It was...an incredible switch from a kind, meek, and even distracted personality. Aiden could not guess further in to his mom's past. A hero..he had to try to face this fear..it...would only leave him without anyone to cry beside!

/

Ava smiled in the doorway. She could see her little brother opening up from his shut down. ~Way to go mama! I'll do my best to protect us. Just...take care...~ With a turn towards the room, Verra's old form had it's piecrcing red fox eyes hold the girl to her stance. ~Shoj...I know you can hear me. ~ Ava Marie lowered her lids, seemingly less than amused by the pooch's tactics.

~So, the old you who knew Reia and Isis is alive. The old Ava?~ He questioned with his body masked by shadkws amid doorways. Ava twirled her loose pony tail with a shrug. ~She's here. Though I know what my connection to Aiden is. Reia told me while I was still fighting the dopple. ~ The long eared dog's features rippled curiously with an animalistic twitch. Verra scratched his ears as real pup might,then recovering from that remark, he spoke. ~ Really? I thought the old you would have ended up cutting corners. You know that if you fulfill the promise , that this might be the la-

~I know.~ Ava sullenly saw towards the ground her childhood memories in rewind. Looking up from the flashbacks that only the seer could see, the cat blinked for the young Eternal to reply. ~He's got Ann and Ami..I am going to be that beacon , Amelia is also my resposibility. Without her magic given by Princess Amaterasu...we have less of a chance to send you guys off peacefully..~ Vee nod with a bob of his dark fur. ~Your mother governed winter,the northern direction, ice,even the lunar enegies of her clan's rite. Will you be willing to finish her work ?~ He asked as if no longer Takahara or Veravakumu by tone, yet a mysterious soul forever there to guide the chosen.

Ava bit her lip then forced herself to speak truthfully. ~I'll do what I can to prevent any more awakening monsters, by becoming his spirit protector as the Raven Winged's last hope.~

She was never supposed to have had a long life beside her peers or family. The old memories of Anya that never existed..of Queen Isis telling the child then of her sworn objective...this would crush Aiden most of all. Yet it had to be.

~I was reborn for the prophecy alone. ~ The light haired teen brushed back strand while remembering the oath. ~My existance won't last, I was never alive after Reia had been killed..even as this form.~ She said to the black cat with a grimace. ~He can't tell the diffrerence...When I leave all of my friends and family behind, I want none of their memories of me to remain. To stay forever lock away. So, that this is only what I-

~You are so like your father! Waay to serious! Is there a funeral already goin' on?-

~Hey!~ Ava shouted through the unspoken method with an anxious frown. ~It's shady has to b-

~Like I said, you play this too hard. The final act isn't ready to let either of us off just yet...maybe trusting your allies would suit one to become a ruler over the frosty kingdom of yester year. So, we are in this as a whole. No one will run. Trust your Uncle Shoji...to make that happen..~ With a switch back into the form of the witty Takahara, a warm smile was what Ava saw instead of a comical retort. "Is the deed done? I'm parched by the way! Then let's join Kai once he decides to quit sneaking about. Den sounds..ok with you princess?" The teen snort over whether the dog had just left his hard- headed immortal self behind . Or, was he doing this for a purpose?..

"Sure thing genius, we'll ask your fuzzy pet if he's got the guts to see his student. Aiden won't bite if you don't let him!" The girl smiled with a laugh . The cat was relaxed around her. Raven's old mood seemed similar to the teen's by their projection of the self. Two dartk witches with the power to govern order ..Only Anya had to take Ava away again,to return one day to the lost realm of the snowy barrens. One day she could clear her people's name. Even Aluehainyu would welcome the idea She was a right hand originally by her parent's law to the priestess and chieftess Reia Wulfsmund. Anya was to become a whole guardian,to watch over the light born boy into his darkest days..

/

Raven had to stifle back a sneeze. In her studies ,there had been no such superstition as a sniffle indicating a loose lipped person- except for in very few countries which believed there had to be a connection. Had the cat even been close yet? There was no time! Greg worked over his theory with Zatanna and even with the new Robin , whom he'd smoothed over the gory details with several times. The stubborness must have come with the red breasted bird's title description!

Damian looked over to Wally , who in turn checked over Gar still in his seat by the main controls. Contacting Cyborg earlier , Vic had warned that the crew would be receiving more support. A few old faces would show up soon without a second glance- yet none of the Titans were entirely calm over such late news!

WonderGirl picked up the boy's messes as soon as Blue Beetle had stepped inside the Tower walls, possibly to gawk over what his compadres had been on about!

"So..the little guy Gregory, is an agent from another dimension? You're not gonna recruit us for some big conspiracy are ya bra?" The concern in the sorcerer's eyes lit up as Zatanna soon found her scarab armed , team mate's retort rather rude.

"Our guest is here on official business! You have a right to judge, just don't act so cruel to start!" She crossed her arms to sniff his way. "Greg is on a very dangerous mission and he ; along with his own team called the 'guardians' , are here to prevent..what was it called? A plane breach right?" The dark haired magician's child thought back over the stout wizard's explaination with a pause. The guise of Blue Beetle's human self laughed with a loud snort.

"You..phheeh!* Don't even know what he said? You're worse with intel than twinkle toes here!-

Wally smacked the other hero playfully , more so irritatingly , in the back. "You think I'm a bit of a ditz? At least that means I can get around with this gorgeous!-

"Don't be a dork. We all are still learning on the job. I..was..just thinking about Greg's home world and...got distracted easily! No damage! Right Wiz?" The old nick - name had the Changeling hero turn back to raise a brow towards the guardian and spirit ally. "Greg? Why are you trying to mess with the new Titans? Is this all of the story from earlier- and why aren't you going to erase their memories yet! I still have no clue why we never had that done to the turn of the century Titans! It's a waste-

Raven came past a wall to faze into view , just to quiet Garfield's yapping. "No, we had to keep our minds alert . Gregory, why is your superior not showing her face? Are they still inside-

The short sorcerer shook his head with a groan. "My allies back on earth still remain. None of the spirit rebels were taken hostage. Though...what Raven and I both witnessed...our last fall will be of the Elemental line should the planes crash down by this spiral this events.. The Lord Vampire Lothos must be brought to trial!" Just as the agent of that other realm had declared his war cry amid the main briefing room, the sound of a guest's entry had left the heroes to raise their skulls to the echoing bell.

"They've come." Greg swiftly took off with Robin, Zatanna, Wally and Raven to seea about a warm welcome.

With a monitor watching everything by a camera link towards the shore, Cyborg had indeed brought along Kori , as well as her two remaining teens..wait..where was the third? And the fourth!

"There is a missing ankle - biter! " Wallace exclaimed with a dash out towards the wide halls. Aiden had a small enough suitcase, as if they'd stay the night under constant watch...

"Are..we letting them bunk here?" Gar turned back to Raven who said not a word , while Ava's aura left her shaking. "That's...A powerful flow...Ava, your magic has become-

The light haired fifteen year old dusted off her clothing of stray particles of sand. "Nice to see you again, Aunt Rachel." The witch of Azar wore no mask to cover her features enough, none to blur the senses of those two children; born strictly of an elite crime fighter, and detective. She laid her identity for the eldest to comment. "We aren't here for a vacation."

"Our sister was taken. Ann is with Sara Santiago. You guys might know. But, mom even told us about her past with dad." Aiden came to see eye to eye with Raven's own cool gaze.

"You..were right...I held a broad sword, and a katana! But..it saved Ava in the end..." He rubbed his arm, waiting with a long inhale and clenched fingers for that 'I told you so ' lecture. She did not speak . Instead, Ava attempted to change the subject until they had settled in.

Elevator trips made the blonde fidget. His mind wandered more than before with his bag's strap uncomfortale against goose pimpled flesh.

Rachel Roth was an odd one. She had still not brought up the reason why the two had been sent to remain protected inside the tall tower. Aiden hadn't even seen the empath turn her eyes towards him as he froze to death in this modern day dumbwaiter! ~I feel pathetic..~ Aiden's emotions stirred up enough of a response from Raven before the teen had stepped from the shaft's doorway. ~Don't tell me you'll run. You started a chain reaction . Your father did the same, which made that old enemy we are chasing...move closer. So please. Still your mind. If you end up like he did...there is more. Talk with me before you head to your guest area tonight. I will explain who we are dealing with, and possibly how you can avoid making the same mistake. ~ With a flip of a timed switch, the world started to move once more.

Aidedn blinked to find the empath as distant as their meeting by the long hallway. Gar looked over his shoulder as a Bengal tiger and gruffly grunt back to the teen to come hither. The green hero returned shortly as his adult half to gain the boy's full attention. "Hey kid, you doin' alright with...she told you about that..right? About why you guys can visit without extra security codes to punch?" He stood in a lax position before the door. The wise- guy ; being Aiden to avoid talking when it did not suit his needs, just shuffled past without stopping. "They want you to help out. Maybe we can b-

Ava grasped the morpher's attention with a terrifying glance in his direction. "You are?" She had not met Gar Logan yet so her radar was left to scan for her brother's overall sake. A stranger who was covered in a full body uniform that resembled a surfer's suit. He also...was green. The girl's half - immortal sights turned to a shocked expression with her mouth opening and closing far too much. "A..g...reen!?"

Garfield saw this and could not help but gawk. "You aren't normal kid, so don't tease us adults. I saw that look. Reminded me of-

Gwwhaaa!*" Gar felt a cold hand on his shoulder which in turn, made Ava fall back onto her side. It was only Aunt Rachel as her heroine self- The one who had the element of surprise against cunning tricksters such as an unruly team member or two. "Don't. Tease. Our guests. Ehem!*..Kids, this...is Changeling. Changeling, these are, Aiden and Ava Marie."

"Call me Gar! Seriously Rae! We aren't trying to scare them to death. Sorry bout' her scowl. She has that effect on villains to-

"I'm telling you to ease up. " Rachel tensed by how irrational the goof was being. "Ava, Aiden,your mom and the Titans will be in a meeting..." She gripped the spring green hero's arm to tug him towards the main room, and towards her hissed reprimand. ~Do not make them upset! Kori was very clear about stress levels in her children! Show some respect! Let's head inside.~ With a dip of her head to apolgize briefly, both teens had gotten the message loud and clear. No intrusions while the grown ups planned for the worst .

~Pathetic...At this rate...Ami is as good as toast!~ Aiden groaned to tilt his head towards the cieling impatiently. "Hurry up..." Ava whispered inches from her brother's distressed glance. "Hurry up and end it!...Before I disappear!.."

/

A chain reaction..Roku inside of Richard Grayson's mortal body brought the shard of the blood red orb to reform as the dragon's , brilliant, glorious tool . It was a romance that burned brightly. The orb after all had the key. Now..to fire it up to full power...the second to last piece..was a sun's glimmer of hope. Rays of light by the goddess herself.

Ami awoke to the sound of rachets and machinery. Her dazed expression had those blue eyes suddenly widen by a fierce grip round' her form .

"No! Stop! I'm not gonna help you!" The girl screamed out to force sound to travel as a weapon. It was not as powerful as a harpy or siren's call,yet it had enough waves to press away those hands from coming too close. The villain's pained associate hissed back with a shout afterwards. Roko was unable to pry the brat from her shell...it hurt as badly as the firey pits of sin! "Daghh!" The rough - edged daemoness growled back before tending to her singed wrists. "Shit! You'll not be in this mess long enough to scorch the rest of me, bit-

"Manners, my dear!" Roku's robes had become more evolved by the status he was soon to regain. "My sire. .she's not moving an inch! Let me-

"Stand aside, your captive ..is no more than a frightened nightengale...you'll only worsen things with that attitude. Allow me to finish here. Return to your post. Later, we shall have ..a decent chat. Doesn't that sound tempting my dear ? You have desired the task more than ever...now...that has all been granted. " The king looked as a saint to the love sick , long lashed killer. "Sir...yes! It was as I have prove ...you are more than that..Then tonight! Thank you my king!" With a grin, the dummy aspect rushed off through her rip in time to stir up some damage. Ami had seen this display play out . It was..almost sad...Roko was not aware of how this dragon inside of the ten year old's papa could break them all! It wasn't right!

"You..can lie to her, but don't try to play anything other than what -

"Heroics don't suit a tot, I'm afraid. " The ebony haired child growled back by the taunt. Roku looked over his sharpened nails, as if thinking they would change altogether in minutes, not seconds. "I...won't do anything. You won't hear a word from me So beat it creep!" The girl was acting up again. The dragon's gloves returned to cover that extra feature. Turning..no..too soon. He had to leave her in need of a way out...this noble aura was not alone the child's . Another power was at work behind the aging devil's back.

With hands interwoven behind the cop's own back, Roku asked with a softer tone. "How do you propose we settle things? You are not here, at least.. not with anyone to save you. Beg all you -

"Begging is when you are lost! I am going to be saved! So don't make me mad! Let my dad, my family, and our home go! That energy wasn't wrong, you did this! You ended up cursing where you shouldn't have stuck your ugly nose into anyone's business! My brother is gonna pull through! So quick hurting them by forcing me to hate them ! It won't work. " The girl croseed her long sleeved arms and frowned. "Humph. You are a criminal. My dad told me that bad guys are no better if they refuse to fix their problems when having hurt others. You hurt a lot of people. You act as if power makes up for mistakes, but you are wrong.. " The dragon blinked, then with a wide laugh, he burst forth into a cry of gut wrenching hysteria. Her dad..had never looked so...The monster was gonna pay if anything happened!

"Hahahahaaaaaa! You're acting the way of a monk! Will this never end! Ye of little faith in what is...you have not ONE CLUE ! The world in which you all dwell is not going to rebuild! Imagine! You; the brilliant scientific mind one day losing her abilty to solve a simple equation! Hahaaa! Silly child, the gods are using you to finish an age old task , yet if I do not live to repair..then your own brain will return to that of a lowly, average performer's...Wouldn't you want to live as your dreams depict? To your beloved father, I was a menace. Yet without my promise , you would have never been concieved at all! Laughable is it not my dear? You were born by my own path! You see..your papa was a key player before then. My son was of his very essence, while now...you fulfill that role..." Ami had sunken to her knees within the crystal cell. Her blue eyed in widened shock...

"B...but...then..the..that..means...-

The dragon interrupted with a start. "You can call me Grandfather I suppose. That power belongs not only of a fire bird, yet of a dragon's birth rite. My own son's last given rite. How dire the circumstances...we almost might have even..had a chance to whittle your fate a tad..sigh..* Yet my priestess of the rising sun, your day is about to wane away..." Ami blinked up from her small stupor. Her blue gaze now frightened by those words.

"Why?...What are you going to do..?" The ten year old sniffled as she should have. A child playing super hero...how the irony had the dragon drink in such misery. Lilith had missed her opportunity. This realm belonged to a true ruler!

"I..I don't wanna be eaten! Dragon..! You..you can't!-

The devilish king tutted with her father's partial features. "There...might...hmm...be one way..oh! Though it is quite messy for such a soul as your own...I couldn't even-

"Egh!*...W..What?..Sniff! I wanna know! Tell me..! Please...I!-

The dragon had her purity stained to trust her captor. The evil smirk made the ten year old shiver. "You would have only to pledge your loyalty...then, your power would focus on restoring all I have lost...you would belong to my rule and as such, your wish by the rites of semi - Djinn, would be granted . What do you say? A trial period? I'd be happy to ease the burden? "He seemed so calm...she only stiffened by that grin..it scared her...she had lost the courage by her own relatives, her family..they wouldn't save her...

With a lost look into the distance, the glazed sights of the child were at ease again. He meant to save her...let it be then.

"I accept. " With a shatter of glasssy shards , her cell was broken to pieces. This was, not going to last...where were the heroes! This couldn't be...it had to...

"Then." With a swish of his cloak while the king's hand reached to stop the fall, Ami's world had lost all warmth. "My priestess...you may open your eyes..." The girl's new attire was more westernized gothic as she moved about in a shorter dress. It had a corset..tugging, itching to steal her breath with a final squeeze. Her hair had been reformed up into a tailored bun, one that had a spider's lace design against it's setting. Her fingernails were painted black with a strange gleam. Poison tips...was this her darkest desire? A desire to cause her enemies to face her? Her enemy...her enemy was-

"Far too early to point fingers. Your are Amelia. The name given shall be no other. It belongs to your, dear leader. As such,you will enhance the flow to become closer to the current time line. As proposed.. Your siblings still hold fragments of my dear child's energies...as well, as your brother..whom will aid your lord very soon."

A voice inside of the dark eyed, ten age old grade schooler's skull left an echo to resound noisily. ~Aide! He's not up for grabs! Call out!~

The dark haired youngster's new words formed with her monotonous tone to add to this delusional nightmare. "My leader, why must my brother matter? Is my magic not enough?" This was odd..he..wanted more bodies to fall. Amelia still bit her lip to think things over inside her mind. Roku though carefully about how to open up to the kid..without letting too much go to quickly.

"His power will be enough to ruin my empire...it will also mean plenty to aid in rebuilding the rest. Your brother holds the spirit of my essence. A rage he could not suppress. But of course! That power is by my line, not of a silly fowl's connection! How else would the chosen have been granted such an ability! The fire fox was only dreaming. So my priestess, you shall help by bringing the sacrifices to gather. Then together...your wish to never lose your beloved family once you awaken, will become a reality. Trust you dear king. My word is absolute. " With a pat onto the lost girl's scalp, her head nod in thanks. "Absolutely. I shall not fail you , Lord Grandfather Roku."

Inside of the heart land beyond time's door, Amaterasu riled against losing her dear sage's memory. With her fan and magical prowess, it was a fiery battle of proportions concerning the young tyke's mind. Calling off by the Anicient did not nearly enough as an infectious dark shroud closed in overhead. The solar lady spelled underneathherrobed arms as the rest of her spirit, soon left with a portion of the magic energies Roku craved for his master plan. It would backfire, thus leaving thedragon..to move into territory on earth that would normally weaken. Yet Ami...she was unsafe from that backlash without her trusted Princess Amaterasu.

~Even as ye have yet to overcome trials this early, there will be a way...so do not lose your honor as a seer to my rites ! I shall return to guide, remove the demon from his keep to free this curse fromst thou . Thou whom none shall oppose! Priestess of the rising sun and Universal, golden dawn!~

Was the girl to remain unaware? Would a solar essence replenish for the child even if the motherly goddess could return? ~Do not falter...estate come thus far...thou shan't leave thy pact so openly . A great ho- oh shan't allow prophecy to over rule time and space. We of the Immortal..shall always prevail whence destiny becomes it! Lo! And so...reveal to thee your wish...I shall forever remain the guide to your sun bright dreams...child of the order...~

With a wave into the far corners of the ten year old's subconscious, looking up, the princess saw her trapped pupil swimming inside a shell. Her clothing had fallen away to contain the remainder of her power over light.

With a smile towards the child and a single saddened glance, Amaterasu vowed to never let the dragon overtake the girl. A portion of magic would remained lost. All as the king in his keep gained a world closer to his ultimate demise, as well as towards the girl's one, true home.

/

Bao Shi ; within the Sanction of Celestial realms felt, a shufting grumble from it in her secondary homeworld. Her old student, Princess Tsani, had just finished a round of their card game, while at the same time using the deck as tool to decipher a code Hakuro had come across on his lone mission. ~My brother has only this written scroll...my power of foresight still has not recovered evenly madame. ~ She apologized to her mentor with a frown and worrisome stance.

Bao Shi simply folded her own deck away to see to her pupil's realm of frustrations. ~This is not by your strangest guess alone child. ~ The wood elf turned Elemental relic spoke surely to her student, whose eyes missed her sibling of the Ethereal courts very much. Being seen as an independant being from her true home , Tsani lived among her sister Tsukiyume's sect openly. The girl had not grown as to age, such as not many high arc spirit chose. Only her sister, Aluehainyu of the Eternal courts, as well as Piper Pippette had grown an exact inch. It was as if a curse surrounded that sort of growth for beings whom had no mortality left.

Bao Shi for example could never return as a spiit classed under the same court order as Priscilla Deartheart. She was a priestess of the wood elves that Lady Bao Shi had once been in connection with also through the eastern direction under wood and air. Now, her rank had risen to aid the protege of Aria of the four passages, then to help with the current chosen on earth. A cycle of guardian duties. She was nearly on par with any Eternal leader or high spirit relic. Dragon earth had gone into a comatose state decades earlier. Lady Earthen protector Raine had never left his side while the orderlies of the Western direction went about as if..Lord Earth had not gone ahead.

Then there was the tremor of an absolute wreakage to begin..The deity's mentor had a sign upwards with a wave to have her protege duck from a shattered resistane. Clambering walls turned to shake away inside the study. A breach was about to start!

~Sound the alarm! Tsani child, return that coded scroll to your sister Tsukiyume. I shall chase away our guests from entering this hall of learning!~ With a swish of her sacred talisman about the short half immortal's wrist, the doors were widened to open into a second dimension. The true doorway back into the Celestial keep was barred shut from the inside. Roars of unknown figures had the dear stardusted, half- Ethereal child turn towards the scroll. It was their last memento together...Hakuro had to be well all alone inside the next -

~Do not tarry! Princess! Go to her! My magic will guide upon your fall! There is no moment to lose! Stand firmly as you are and face this illusion!~

With a strangled nod,the princess of her starbeam aura brought her two feet and winged cape to carry towards the destination beyond that rift. ~I shall return with help! Please be careful!~ Tsani had been born as her mother Aleiah. She could not speak by word of mouth. Only her telepathic thoughts and echoed voice could be heard by strong willed individuals she wished to hear from , to answer back.

/

Aleiah was the same. As keeper of the title Time's daughter, she had the strength to balance a good portion of space and time from bending into oblivion. If all ended in one single night, her job had been for naught. If in many eons, A had promised to continue with her allies to breathe that same energy into their continuation.

The boy chosen from before had fallen under the monster dragon's control. Aleiah had known the dark lord even before his truest rites as a fabled Djinn's child had been tainted into darkness. Lil was done, her entire spirit refused to live once the reality had set in. Mothers were sometimes in that frame of mind, in order to become well aware of those kniving adults they had risen in their youth to the present.

~You took on the role as a caretaker . Raku had the power to finish you...never to become you...oh unfortunate...this was not our destined time.~Seeing the vastness of a miasma trying to breach the walls of time from Aleiah's mind's eye, the Ethereal leader started to move with the flow . Time was eternal until it stopped. Whenever that occurence did end her exisance, Aleiah's regrets would not be limited by her position. She would grieve and celebrate as all the rest.

Yet for now-

Her acute senses picked up a child's weeping from within the veil. ~There!~ The motherly being swept across the stream to glance into this time frame...a rift..there was indeed a shift as predicted. ~We folk of legend have yet to recall our oath. We are to shine where light is forbidden! My strength belongs ! ~ With a clutch against the raging stream of eternal passage, the deity had her eyes opened wide. Those orbs shone as opal without a way to remain oblivious as her brothers. ~I see! There in lies the task ! Then to my son, you shall awaken the golden lord!~

With dashed across the time- less space, her toes unkept by footwear as the clouds below became real, the time keeper gazed out. She saw how to divide the tides to open a gateway! A truth would arise, reborn from the ashes as a flaming Phoenix!

/

As Aiden blinked awake to the world, his nap had been cut short. The realm of light surrounded by nothingness soon left the fourteen year old to search for the boy The light haired and silver eyed teen without a sing,e ally inside this space ..where was he?

~Hello! Is this right? Why am I here again! Don't I at least get a-

In a puff of white,the golden dragon - ling had appeared beside the teen blonde's startled sights. ~Wheee! I know this spot! A prince lives here! He can do magic..and so can we!~

The floating cutie was in heaven as it's wings stretched further out than when on earth in the boy's bedroom. Aiden gasped by how he had never gotten to see the glowing ball of sunshine this animated! All of a sudden, the so- called prince appeared from behind a tall, white pillar. Aiden crossed his arms and spoke once the other male he presumed, had shown itself.

~You got a few things to say? Then don'tg act like you don't remember! That sword is dangerous...s, why do I even have it!~

The childish, earthen bound boy lowered his gaze with a frown towards the silvery teen holding reason over the sword's projection. ~I did not give you the power. It hose you. I just wanted only to see if you might one day recall my old ally. He was your father if you did not recog-

Aiden shook his head . ~I was told dad fought like I did. But it was for another reason. Tell me . You know about ...something. Otherwise, I would still be bored to tears with my sister on earth. ~ The small, hidden smile of Hakuro felt as one with his blind, yet beutiful orbs of a crystaline sort. ~Very perceptive. Your father was an unmasker of hidden plots. You seem tl have inherited his confidence. Very well, I will explain just why I exist to monitor . The dragon by your side, also holds two spirit halves or aspects. The first, is the embodiment as an incarnation of you , young chosen. The second, of a sorcerer whom was only allowed to exist until his wish had thus been granted. Ten years earlier, your soul was left to take on a new challenge...Seer pupil of Orion the Star Capital's White Knight. Your name was Aaron Stellanova. I do recall by one other...that she shall also ask o-

Aiden held up his palms for the light eyed teen to freeze. ~Whoa, whoa! Who is Aaron? Why is the dragon even mine? He was a firefly before I even met the little guy! So..you said two people or..spirits live inside of the kid dragon? This big baby? What's that have to do with this prophecy and chosen mess! ~ The blonde had a slew of questions as the seer of Ethereal rites sighed his thoughts into a calm. ~You are not silent over your concerns. This is only wise when...I did say you'd gather my insight. Then I may as well start.~ With a shrug,the long maned, light eyed spirit over seer left toseat himself nearest a low rising throne. ~I will tell you my side. Your caregivers and takers are not in the wrong. Yet if you were to know of this destiny so soon at it's very core,your resolve might waiver-

Aiden's fists shook as he stomped closer to meet the odd entity whom kept more riddles than a bookstore's legendary copy of knock- knock jokes. It was not funny. He was running out of time to save Ami!

~I don't want a story. It won't stop the enemy. Facing it might! You are just afraid to attack, It's no wonder you're locked up inside this place!~Aiden,almost pitied the spook inside it's mysterious world of riddles and reason without the ryhme. ~I, remain to -

~No. Tell me why you've taken my consciousness from my home, or else I'll just do like my twin Annie. I'll make an exit! So you can act like an enigmatic weirdo, or do this right. It won't answer any questions if you don't speak up. My dad is still!-

~He...~ The boy had stricken the sorrowful spectere with such regret. An ever flowing area of what he'd let slip...Robin..was going to be absorbed! He was weak!

~Don't have any secrets! Comrades or whatever, you aren't gonna make me lose! To prove that, I'll fight you . Just to wake up that reason why you won't help, by explaining what the answer is! You knew my dad, my mom You see everything! Then see me! I'm here and willing to prove whatyou won't ! So fight back!~

With the sword outside of the teen's body, the boy blazed amid the inner sanctum of the lonely Ethereal son's. The seer' long, light hair flapped and waved as Hakuro dodged the sudden shot. His eyes grew to house that frozen intimidation. The one similar to Rokuro's fiery resolve!

The loud, obnoxious teenager was however..only just a single reminder of what Hakuro had sworn to uphold for his old friend. Rokuro was to never return. His curse had devoured all memory of that terrible era as the lapl dog on his dragon father. This boy could be next. As it stood,the child held his determination strongly against those odds.

~Let me know you don't wanna lose either. ~ The blonde suddenly smiled with a small reassurance that the Ethereal prince within his fairytale, would never be left to fade away. All alone Hakuro had been engulfed by the shame. Rokuro had died inside the shell of the 'Kuro' character; a corrupted self image that the king had implanted within the original chosen...

The king and red lord had not gone to trial. He had won out by becoming a spectre just as his enemies. The crazed ruler was unjust,unwell..he had erradicated so many...why was the coward-

~Can you listen? What is your name? I am, Aiden . Aiden Grayson. You? Well, we are gonna help one another right? So don't feel so alone. It's too hard to see inside this place...As a friend, you wanted to help my family. I want to know, just what were you to my dad?~ The gulping entity forced itself to speak. ~I..am called...H..Haku...You...are by far..the last whom I have..ever spoken at all as we have..~ The long limbed teen Ethereal was stunned by this mortal's open minded display. Yet so blindly as to trust a powerful beng! Was he tricking himself into finding the very 'greater good' inside of this frightening land? Soon, soon it would occur where the boy could no longer run towards a safe distance. He would have to burn along with his role to come...That was how frustrating thoughts collectively had Hakuro guess denial was at play.

~My sister..Amelia...She is like that. She hates to think the word 'purpose ' has any vagueness. She thinks it should be clear that if we cause a problem, no one leaves until it's cleaned right up. So she taught me..to never back down. When I bring her back, you can say hi. Ann is ok too. I want you to open up..you've been all by yourself...~

The light eyed teen had instantly felt his eyes prickle . ~No..you are wrong...~ The seer whispered uncomfortably inside of his hell of a chain reaction -

~Am I? You are half as bad with keeping a straight face. We only saw one another two times, but your face is the exact same . You don't want to-

~I cannot leave!~The son of the great time keeper cried out with a strained voice. The speak had been shattered? Was the child wishing to lose his time!-

~You can come find him with us!~Aiden called back as soon as the summons had ended his trial into the teen's domain. ~I won't let you forget! We can find them together! You have someone to see, just like me! Please trust us! I want to help!~

The last , tear stained blink of the Ethereal boy, had the blonde mortal gasp up from his uncomfortable lean into the side wall outside of the Titans' briefing room.

/

"Aide! We are finally gonna talk to her. C'mon..! Wait..are you still snoring? Mom's there too!" Ava was shaking the kid to stand. His eyes tilted lazily off towards a blurred doorway...

"Should you just mope here then? Is that what we all have to put our faith in? I trust you Aiden! We can do this!..So, just don't look back down. Look all around you!" The room had appeared while Ava had had her young sibling lean onto that pale shoulder for support. The room was quite wide. The heroic teen and adult Titans held their thoughts before the two youngest guests in the space.

Kori clasped her two hands together to break the silence. "Is your brother well Ava? We were ready to call, yet was this a ba-

"Nope. " Aiden had surprised both his family and allies with a slip away from his sister's clammy fingers. He gingerly nod to his peers and sister with a smile. "I am ready to open up. There is also someone I want to add as a help. He's not a ...say , thing ...But I think you might know. Some of you, are just going to have to bear with me-

Ava blinked before the teen blonde had decided to bring the youngling dragon as a shining ball of embers from his chest. However,the ability did not come as blinked , then nervously tried again with an easy going apology. "W..why? You said you would...Sorry! It's shy. A-

"Aiden, why in the world are you squinting so much? What's it you are tryin' to-

"Sorry Mr. Stone..um! Cyborg. I'm..just think..ing..?"

Kori tried to make some sort of eye contact with Ava to have her talk the teen out of his stance. Ava Marie nod as carefully as she could,then head over towards her ranting fourteen year old bro's side. "We aren't going to judge , bu-

A sound of an alarm had the computer screens pick up an interfering link. It was a sound bite. The rest was a bit grating on the ears as the middle school age male froze by that tone. Deadly, a snake in the grass..the same serpent that had caused the boy's emotions to push everyone away!

/

~Great timing. I am here as your cluster allows the rest of my plot to unfold ,rather nicely. Tell your heroes that I wish a trade to take place...in order for the girl's life I hold not to remain ..in jeapordy. Then do we have a place? Your defense should be by the town center. There, our bargain may be altered . If you do not...consider?~

The eldest Grayson child shook with her fists aching by hr sides. ~You would rather I tell h-

"Turn it off!-

"No!" Aiden protested that the goof morpher not end the call. "Just...see what he wants..." The child's throat felt parched by that response. The praise soon after left his skull hollow. Ava could not even speak, let alone send her threats out into full sentences. It had to stop...the voice...was true madness! It harmed those with it's tendrils..her brother was unable to free himself!

~Good boy. You know she'll only be alive once you've given your all. You know , don't you ? That this little lady, is someone dear..however, do as this bargain . I promise to let her live, should it be upheld..Good day to you all...and remember. TownCenter Plaza. Five o'clock. I'll be waiting for your answer...~

The click of the voice bit died with a crackle. Dead with it was a chance to go after the source's location. It was a town..a plaza that...was in Jump?..  
/

"That was...not my love's voice...that was!-

Inside a separate room, Koriand'r cried to this confusion. Her heart wide open as that fearful wait..the deity of the world inhabited by spirit..had been too late!

"N..no! M..My My ! Agghaa!" The weeping woman felt the pang of a widow...money was not the issue..her love had been dismantled by a demon dragon! He was..that ...

The walls were not sound proof entirely, as Aiden shoved his face to be drawn beneath his crossed arms on the ground. His knees were the only extra cover as Rachel Roth paced the halls furiously. Ava had tagged along to blend in with the other heroes. For her brother and siblings, her father had left this world to be spirited away by a great monster!

"Can't we stop the dragon!" Ava kept calling out to the Titan's mentor and veteran with a loud enough row of complaints. "Why aren't we going after!-

"He's lying!" Raven's cloak flared up as a white beacon of light and cinders. "You shouldn't believe a word that comes from his mouth. Your father should have..Dick should...He knew the risk of going alone! He was-

"Rae! Cool it!" Cyborg tried to turn the empath to calm herself while in front of a younger generation. They looked up to the senior Titans. Violet hair fell to plaster messily over the witch's scalp. Her worried, tired,and wdened eyes held a frantic pace as they never stopped searching. The last time Dick had nearly been consumed...they had failed to help him contain it ..there had been a snake pulling the reins of that man's subconscious setting...how had she not seen it!?

"Rich was probably fighting back like always." Cy tried to sound the voice of reason while the heroine simmered. "Ava, you might be better talkin' this out with Rae later...she's just freakin' that your pops didn't have time to see that things..weren't a ok-

"The snake? That red one without a real body?" The empath gasped to the girl, while Aiden slowly lifted up his teary eyes towards the conflicted heroes. "Yeah,it's something I remember Lil...had talked about with...that, Ava...the fake. The snake was after someone...I thought the harpy was trying to open up a bound book she had . But..it was something that lady...the black widow...she told me Lilith wanted sacrifices to -

The empath was in awe. Her eyes widened while Cy had to clasp a set of fingers over his mouth to remain..calm...

"When...you mean?" The teen blonde had not realized how familiar his sister had with..wasn't that Crowley?

"Aiden. Our Vice Principal was disguised to lure me away. I guess to divide us? But I was able to find you guys because of!-

The appreciative smile was not heartless, it was stoic. The boy backed away, wondering if his sister really did want to do this! Wasn't she going to be..herself again once they all had beat the bad guy?

"You..Ava..you're ...-

The alarms rose again, this time to alert of a villain. One the cameras could not monitor as it's speed made tracking difficult for the techno wizards in the base. "Kids. Stay here and let the Titans push back this menace. It'll be about a few minutes. Cyborg and Gar are staying to monitor the rest . You two will wait. Titans, move out!" With a flaring battle cry into the empath's unit , Raven faded into her old self just in time to join her reseve members.

The tower was soon left with Cyborg and Changeling to watch over their home. As if a switch back in time, the Titans of that original day had reassembled.

/

Aiden had packed away his music to lull out the ever growing suspiscion surrounding his sister- if she even was! She had been someone else's kid, only for the purpose of ...protecting?..Then was she trying to baby her sibling instead of working with him? He didn't want to be a victim! Also, why had that creepy snake taken the youngsters' dad? He wasn't just there to replace a body...there had to -

"Aiden." Ava Marie had her eyes staring down the blonde without waivering once. Her stance was a bit more mellow,though her stern nature dared to peer from behind that mask of a 'truce.' Aiden just shrugged to try and lower his device-

"I want to talk to you. Alone. " With a stiff push of the wrong button,the music blasted the kid's eardrums until he shook off the earset. "Agh..sure. ...you want to tell me you're -

"Stop that." She spat with arms crossed and a frown on her face . "I want to fix this relationship so you won't end up being eaten alive by it. Come on. Mom is gonna stay out of this one. Trust me-

The shaggy haired middle schooler blinked, then shifted from his sister's iron grip. "Trust ..you?.. You aren't human! You told Aunt Rachel that you knew who Crowley was! We still were trying to guess her identity! You didn't want to trust us! You'd rather be with your own kind in that creepy world ! I should never have-

The girl twirled around to knock the boy over onto the floor. Yet she had emotions swirling...he didn't mean that...he..he was just afraid! She wasn't a monster!

"You're lying. ...Don't lie to me, of course I know what you refuse to admit! " She screamed back as her eyes turned icy and frigid. The pain of being stabbed in the back made her tail atop that scalp rise . "I stopped her from going after you, but they controlled me with that double version! If it had gotten worse, you would have lost! I was always protecting my family!-

"Then how come you're working so fast?You wanna leave us for those-

"You idiot! I'm not go-

""Then YOU don't LIE! " Aiden sneered back with a growl. His feet rose without mercy from the carpet. "You are here until your promise with them is up. You only are here, not as my sister, but as a-

"Aiden! Knock it!-

"Like one of those dumb dogs! The ones who can't even get along right! You're just gonna go back to the freak city with them once you've saved the world! " He had just broken her trust. He had her trust as long as she was needed by her charge...not, her baby brother. With rotten tear streaks miles down her cheeks by then, the brat had gotten his wish.

"Even ..if you're right. You still need others-

"Not if they'll abandon their family. If it's their job to.." The teen younger flushed with a grumble. Ava wasn't strong wished that the box in Ami's room still had the 'monster' firmly trapped inside...He was out of line!

"If I'm no help, then you're right. "She walked away while the current guardian of the two slipped inside sliding doors to see a silver blur pass by his side. "Then..You're on your own!"

/

An excellent stage had been prepared for the dragon's reunion with his chosen heroes...All that had occured had been by the boy's retaliation against the half Eternal girl's, over-all mission. He felt a bit betrayed. Roku could see behind Richard's own blue as they switched to a shocking sight of ruby red. Blackened pupils left the resemblance to that of Rokou . Yet the king had been granted an opportunity..to turn the child from his sanction.

The doll gaze of Amelia was listless as she sat behind the plotting lord's agenda. Her knees were tucked together underneath the victorian style mass of ribbons and frills. Her hair this afternoon was cleanly fitted, while holding in place her prim and pressed bun atop that youthful scalp. A care taker would not expect anything less if the child he or she kept , did not dress to impress.

Or to distract for a purpose...

"We are moving. I have instructed my associate Lord Lothos to deter your other ...sibling from this location. Rather, from the shore of your city where as we have masked our own location. " Roku tried to seem as a teacher to his student. His son had not been the only one, as years to find a perfect catalyst had finally ripped up the dragon's ounce of control and patience. The dragon hated to have others above his stature. Besides! As of right now, the heroes had over looked just how snug and sound their hide away, truly was..

"Yes sir." Amelia curtsied as a compliment to her lord, then trod along beside him as obeiently as the lady...Roko..?

"Pardon my intrusion, my sire?" The girl's eyes widened by a brief visitor of Roku's battalion. "Lady of the Widow's Covenant...or should I simply ask if you have given thought over, a new title?" The confused mistress shrugged her shoulders and acted as if she hadn't a clue about this new assignment. "Whatever could you possibly mean? I am your loyal priestess of the Widow's worldly sect. I have been nothing less, nor anything else. You ask my lord?" She tried to remain steady in pitch. The harpy Lilith could not tame the witch of the void, nor could this crooked beast.

The king raised a brow with a shake of his head, fingers interlaced behind his back in disapproaval. "When will you ever learn...that I have not given you permission all this time, to play with your words, Mistress...Daia!"

The devil's grin from the deranged king had the young captive Amelia stand further from that glare. He..had the power to find a flaw..then why did it all seem...unreal?

"You did realize ..mh... That is why I had not given enough thought towards your elimination. The trace of power I've woven, is not for your rite. " With a flop of the upturned , lace veil from her emerald sights, the Lady of the Courts' child return to smugly remark back to her enemy. "You have no power where my allies cannot reach. Even if I alone cannot free your sorceress , then another shall take that oath. " A slew of soldiers armed with weapons to keep the ' realm' under locks emerged from wall after wall. She had been a spy!

"Then what of the Black Widow? " Roku acted as if they were no match for the demonic lord's dark arts. In truth, that was to be tested.

"I was never infected wholly. The witch of the late coven was inside, yet..we made a deal. It seemed to me,that being inside of both Sayumon and I, myself, had the power to corrupt the weaver into losing control." (Part one; These New Years . The Black widow was seen as an entity that fed off of the 'widow' in woman of greater ego. Sayumon had been captured while trying to save Prince Rokuro in the past- Richard Ainsley, while having left the void by her free will, the Celestial maiden later went on to rule the council of high arc beings. Yet it had been the Black Widow corrupted by Sayu's freed vanity , thus costing her the powers granted by the rites as a figurehead. Much, much later on, Sayu remains in Tsukiyume's and the court's returning leaders' care. Kayumon ; the fox mother's son, was given the later order to keep an eye on his mother's progress. Ronald; Sayumon's second child, was beside his cousin Veravakumu (Takahara Shoji) , when he had spoken of his mother's progress recovering in Maui. The dog is more so a thunder being . Not neccessarily of rain or high tides. On with the arc!)

Roku lowered his eyes to meet a squadron drone's intimidated two , then left to see to Amy's own blue. They werejet black by the corruption in her heart . "Watch your gaze. This void is hidden by his ability to bend-

The guard was lifted into the air by a force of power from behind. "I don't like tricksters as much as the next..." The doctor Regis Holstein had lived. His sorcerery was as advanced as even by a splatter of the man's heart to the stone ground. "Another gem for my collection! If you don't reap the benefits, then who will!?" The mad doc had lived too long as his mind turned towards the rest of Cici's back - up crew. She swirved out of the loon's way, just as Roku was making a break for an intensifyingly bright portal. Amelia was there as well. Her role would require a place of power..

"I'm not making any detours, princess...you have outlived your welcome. I do hope my associate...is in fair enough spirits to let you live..." With that seedy grin ; that the Lady Daia hated more than her old mentor's crooked web, the dragon had revert to an era of spreading madness once more. Outside of the glass wall was a place in which the dragon's immense presence could duplicate! A vile virus if any she had ever witnessed! With a shout in all her mother's tongue's forgotten language; an art passed down since the child's rejection of the role by those miserly orderlies- Cecilia Crescendo Daia left her voice to rip the walls. To send her message loud and clear, if ever the doc had been busy with his own desecration of the sorceress's royal guard, she had to fall fowards. Her soldiers were losing their minds inside of this chamber!

The widow of the lady's under hand pact returned to speak by the way called Ancient, even as a ghostly entity it left the blonde sister to shiver madly beneath her robes. ~My web may be of use. I will use it to ensnare his-

The emerald eyed madame shook her head to object. ~Not yet mother widow. Your magic is still not fully reclaimed. The rift you so graciously allowed my comrades passage through earlier upon our arrival, left we immortals without energy enough to close the next. ~ The daring daughter thanked the spider deity ,whom she owed her deepest debt to. It had freed her from losing her true reason to thrive. The underground had been a part of her dark side of the shining sun. She and Alicia were one and the same..

"My dear sister is watching over the 'ones. gifted.' We must also act accordingly. My squadron! We shall make haste to depart immediately! Ready a new rift! None if my country - men shall perish here to - day!"

The remaining group had been left with numerous reminders as to what their situation entailed once they'd arrive back on solid ground. The doctor of horrors had fled to activate a destruction of the illusionary realm . They were able to build more, as well as lesser material, a house of cards should the rest go down hill!

"He'll reduce the host to ash..this must not be left unnoticed.." Cici bit her lip while helping to secure a safe entry back towards their destination. Earth was about to become a battle ground for the timeless nightmare known as the red lord..Roku had finally shown his wolf's pelt beneath the lining of a sheep's. It was time to advance further beyond the walls . Spirit and mortal combined might for the latest moment, have something in common to complete. Their worlds would soon be under fire from the dragon of many falls himself. Of half soul stealer; turned from half immortal and spirit child of the past...this was not something the prophetically gifted could weave alone. There had to be some one who could face the red lizard head on without getting ripped apart!

/

Aiden scrambled to avoid his caretaker's glance. What had that been all about? Ava cared more about her mission than her family! Anna was the same! Why was he just sitting still as if..he could do something! Cy had to let the teen-

"I know that look lil' man. You can count me out if you think this is a game. The Titans will bring the guy terrorizin' Jump in. Your sister-

"I don't want..to hear it.." The cowardly, heavy hearted lion that was Aiden left the spot to wander off by the solid glass panel displaying the entire city's landscape. "You guys, watch all of it? Was my dad like that too? I mean, mom said he was a leader...why'd he stop ? You could have..-

"No 'could have' or 'should have' in this house . You were more important while your mama had it rough. She's from another planet ya know, so not all humans were ok with her just finding work anywhere. Even after all this time, there was still some hope that nobody would throw around rude comments, or even just accept yoyr mom for who he was. I know that sorta feelin'. I'm half man , half machine. Not afraid to say it. But that's how it is. Ava; she's fightin' hard times too ." Cy's lips immediately sealed up once he'd seen the boy's eyes widen. "Ava? What do you mean? Isa ; who is Isis that goddess, wanted my sister to go to an academy that would help her to know what she could do after high school. She had two more years to plan..but it wasn't right. " The blonde crossed his arms , long enough for Cy to see Gar from the side lines.

"Green toad headed this way.." Cy just jutted at the computer's keys to ignore the yougster's insult. "Sorry kid, but Cy. I can't find Ava anywhere!-

Cyborg stopped what he was doing long enough to search the scan of the entire tower's layout. It took a total of ten minutes to see to the bottom level of the hero's secondhoe..only to come up empty. "I'll go an-

"No! Let me! I might -

"We were told to do the rest Aiden, you have ta' trust us. Just stay here with Gar and don't leave this room. Man, I smell a rat an' don't think it's sweat stain over here this time-

"Hey! That's ancient history!" Changeling snort back a bit offended by the old nick- name. "My suit is practically a pro surfer's ! You think I don't bathe! Maan!.. Sigh*...Cyborg's never changed. " Once the doors had shut, it was as if the spring green adult had changed his tune. Aiden blinked up until the hero had morphed into a wise toucan with a loud enough graaw* to wake an army. "You...aren't mad?" The boy cocked his head while the mysterious, green, larged beaked bird mimicked the child's movements. Mirroring...what exactly did those eyes see?

"I just laugh off the crazy stuff afterwords! It means we are really close as compadres!" The bird of a not - yet- tropical paradise brought his feathered arms to his hips proudly. Then crossing them to his toucan self's chest,the amazonian fowl remembered quietly, those days as a Teen Titan. He was on the side a part of the Doom Patrol and even the JLA at the best of times. Here, Gar was to his own devices. It gave a lot of time to ..see the side of the ones' the senior teams were training, to see if improvements might need to be made . Tweaks were not his specialty. Gar Logan was one of the Titans. He was a team player who taught the new recruits to play nice when Cy had lab work to over see to in Star City.

Aiden had trouble with reading the bird's expression. Body language filled in , most of the gaps for now.

"So...fighting with my sister...I shouldn't -

"Means you guys ..hmm...you can learn along the way!" The blonde gawked up as the screen behind Changeling had suddenly gone on by itself. "Yaah! Cy's not gonna-

"Cyborg! Changeling! Do you read? This is Robin, we are requesting one of you as back- up. The villain is-

A drowned fizzle of static left the green hero and his temporary charge shocked. "Damian's in..what was that?" Gar flipped open the unit by his pouch to contact the big lug. "Cy! Do you copy, over. This is Changeling,just got a message from Robin on standby in the city." Cy had been rummaging through boxes and corners to locate the escaped ..or rather, taken child in his care...Poor Kori was gonna box the bot for turning a blind eye!

"I here ya..looks like Ava's gone missin' like we all suspected. Dang...You have your cell, right Aiden? See if she'll-

"She...isn't going to-

Gar crossed his arms to ask . "Why?" The blonde had to answer with a haggard sigh*. "She isn't using it. She isn't allowed Ami told us..something might happen since she was working out the specs ..but...then she...disappeared...Without Ami, then Ava will end up...-

The boy shook his head with a shout of protest.

"Let me go after the dragon! If I stop him, he'll give back Ami-

"That monster lizard is not gonna play fair ." Gar sgook his fists by what that crooked king had done to Kori...it had been a horrible amount of guilt the boy shouldn't have to shoulder all on his own...No wonder Rae looked so out of her zone! It was a big enough stressor- even for an interdimensional witch!

Aiden was unsure if he should follow Ava's example. Danger was everywhere, arms outstretched waiting to pull them in...was that why Ami hadn't come home? Had she just had on a brave face...to protect Aiden in the same way as her older sisters?

He felt his emotions tumble around. That..meant pity..they no longer saw him the same way!..Why should he let them enjoy this freedom! He could learn , without their help...

~Then run.~ The voice in his head was saying that, even as Gar attempted to cheer up the kid with his own cool- down method. ~No...this won't change things. I'll go after it...my -

The haunting face of that white clothed being left the child to blink back with a start. "Aiden! Why are your eyes glowing! Are you ok?" The teen lifted his hand to cover his sights..had that been him losing it ? What was going on?..

/

Back in Jump's Central Plaza where the majority of businesses, shops,. even banking and law offices stood,the roads lay split apart. The citzens had apparently fled for cover by the first wave of Titans having done that much, before somehow...mysteriously vanishing from the war front.

An eerie silence crept over Wally and Robin even as the quip - centric Blue Beetle had his mouth zipped in to direct away any zombie survivors. Would they're be any live action commentary for the sequal!... "No one is left, where'd everyone run to? Most important-

Damian turned away with a scanner to check the whole area. "Where is the goon who laid this place to waste?Did he even have any intention for us to face him?" The stage hand Zatanna tried to use her senses to locate the reason behind the scene laid before the young members. "Waay twight light zone material here...!" Wally West as Kid Flash sprang over towards a ground shelter. While on the way he screened inside the building's walls to just...see if there were any left behind.

"Ghost town..I've got the chills here!" Blue beetle took to the air to see with a bird's eye view the damages. Shivers ran up his spine to then activate the scarb on his back to attack a shadow sneaking from their sights-

"Whoa! Still won't listeen!" He flew off towards the perp possibly, into a round of metallic trash cans as the criminal was quite the sly fox." Gah! Dang! I smell like last week's left overs! Gross!" The teen wrinkled his nose as a banana peel was plucked off by Zatanna's good will. "The guy got away!" Their new age Robin was not convinced as he and Starfire took on a tie toe search by the same alley way as the dumpster heap. A heavy goan or sigh ,then a cough had the two aware that the perp had crash landed right where the teens had hoped.

With a left of the shielding weapon,the opponent in the dark attempted to flee the Titans' interrogations. Robin grabbed out against a sheer piece of fabric that arranged iteslf to lessen the escapee's resistance. It was a reddish hued tarp that the criminal had fallen on top of , just as Blue had gotten himself tossed into a row of trash bins.

"Graah!" The male was forcing himself to flee, to not be seen by these -

"Quit hiding! Who are you and what are you after!" With a yank of the tarp; entangled with the man's weapon, the cards fell as Damian's strength prevailed. The one trying to break away from those wary faces, was Deathstroke the Terminator behind this mass of confusion and doubt. Kori gulped while Blue Beetle raised a laser beam in defense. "Took too long to catch a flight..." Slade shrugged while his arm remained still partly snapped. "Had a run in with an old fossil, I think we are on the same page officially. Titans."

/

The Tameranean fire power came to shove the near immortal meta - human into the urban display's brick wall. Zatanna could have sworn she'd heard bones crack painfully from that blow. He by the magician's keen observation, spat up more than once , droplts of blood from heavily damaged, internal bleeding. Yet he still stood..this was immense ...Starfire was a lethal hunter against a well known, hired killer! Was he running from the law? Why Jump City?

The leader; their new Boy Wonder stared down the malignant male with a vengence still as powerful. "Slade...you lying scum! This is not a coincidence. Why are you here? After our heads a second round? Don't you _know_ when to quit? " He crossed his arms and remarked with a stance defining the boy's birth rites. Slade was a criminal who had destroyed, yet also given purpose in another form for Damian to settle in to. As a Titan, as Batman's son and side kick , Robin.

He still knew his mother had died with that fear and fury in mind. The man had no right to rat out the Titans any longer. He had failed by losing ground long enough to perish with his desires.

Of rats or lowly humans, he didn't like this man one bit either way.

Starfire's leader, teammates, and lover had been harmed by the villain's plotting numerous times. She almost wanted him to hurt further to realize his ills . Yet she only held her enemies close enough to extract their overdue reasons. Why was Wilson in Jump? Was this another trick?

The bloodied, grown male staggered to return her response with words he could try to loosen her grip b-

Without further delay,the empath appeared with more news by vortex into the assasin's view. He did not like her eyes boring into his his head or pains. She was a nuisance none the more.

"Slade.." Her own eyes follow both Star and Damian's examples. "You we never supposed to show your face." She fell from her interdimensional rift as the vortex closed in better time than the guardians' own. He spat out more blood with each tooth loosened. Only the Titans had not inflicted those wounds. A serious brat had decided to go all out ,by beating up her 'lackey' without restrain. Roko was in for a warm enough welcome once the doc's other serum kicked in.

His healing serum from many years ago as a test subject would be better than the timing of two to fourteen hours. It sounded risky just waiting for the stuff to activte . "Talk." The new boy wonder had a bone to pick with Slade as a former member of Ra's kill- or- be- killed assassin's training ground. How would one want to salvage something so vile, when his name was plastered in lights as the ultimate good guy? The kid had nothing left there. Family? He had to retrain every bone to recall the techniques. Just a fleeting yesterday.

"I...was out to cage that imp...of a girl..Ro..ko..cough ! Cough!*..She's insane with ..a new master.." Raven reared her eyes and ears to see this change . "A new master? Then Roko-

"She did not attack the children's school on _your_ behalf?!" Kori rose to add.

"No. She went off without saying a thing. To find out more on Crowley. It turned out Lilith was...not only my enemy...she tried to turn the aspect. Though, she...did not do that. " Slade rose to dust off his attire with a rough pat , then with a switch of his stance. "Her new partner is not Lilith. Lilth was destroyed by the one pulling strings. The one to drag even your children and husband into his mess, was Roku. "

The red head had the theory only just as easily kept as Raven , who forced herself to delve deeper by those words. "Roku...Roku ..was...Wait! Then Lilith had a plan! A plan to reanimate ! Why? They were _enemies_ ! Was she going to steal his powers if she did?"

Slade had at least his worst / secondary nemesis of the Titans asking the right questions. With a rub of his partly masked chin, the male tried to think of how words would bide his time. Roko was loose. Her madness was driven by the dragon promising her a place by his side, yet Deathstroke trusted a select few, not even. What did she mean, to even die for the lizard? That had been painful to hear. It made manipulation seem possible from that end.

"One other, question." Zatanna cleared her throat to ask. Less so taken by the display, her own emotions remained sound enough. "What is Roku? Is it our new enemy? When the tower had been under attack, she had not killed us as you'd deternined about her being 'crazy' enough to go through with it...She was just a distraction so that monster holding our senior member's body hostage, could escape! Then what was Roku? How is ..and did you mean Lilith-

"The turned mother and later succubus."Raven interject with a set of eyes still on their beaten enemy. He was healing with the pace of a whirring machine. That had not been in his files originally. She knew healing. It took much longer. This farce would leave the man's super science to fail. This boost would only be forgotten once he returned to a slow paced , super serum candidate. The JLA Watch Tower and Hall of Justice were not where she had found that separate info. Richard had learned too much as Robin ,yet Slade was not as secretive publicly while ' Deathstroke' was on duty with a contract.

"She was working to bring him back, possibly due to the fact she's a witch bent on creating havoc for all of the males she hates. The other issue was how she tried to turn Roko back to...you said that was not who the 'self' ended up serving? She abandoned you, yet that could only happen if-

"She originally wanted to settle with herself as a mortal. She wanted her magic locked away so that nothing sinistercould use it. A conversation we had, revealed that the shards that destroyed your 'Kuro' at the concert, are still or were within the witch's control." Starfire knew Ava had been captured by the demoness to be taken away...why was the dragon alive if the morblik did not like his company?

Slade sighed to think back further. "The doc went with-

"Re!-

"No. Aaron Brocton before anyone points a finger." Slade rebuked with hands out . "Regis ruined my sample of the serum to alter it. I almost lost my strength once Roko had been my opponent in the ward-

"You did piss her off." Raven crossed her arms. "That aspect was fragile. Prodding her , even if she allowed it was exacly why the wood elf Priscilla warned about letting her stay on earth." She spoke of this matter harshly. Slade had nothing to object. He had trusted the daemon when she had been putting on the ,good behaviour act.

Kid Flash steered clear of the argument to peek out past the crumbling brick of the alley- way walls. "Um, hey you guys?" The speedster blinked to think only that it had been a blistering mirage. "We have company!"

The demon Shadow Von Hert's puppies had always been near- formeless. These,were a second stage of their developement . Darkly bound entities as tall as ogres. They had beady , red gleaming eyes , long lanky clawed fingers, and toes resembling a long dead reptilian species'. Atop long legs, they scoured the city as massive as building towers! Almost as wide as moving pillars, all on tall legs as fine as teetering stakes. Raven lether eyes wander. "Oh, that...was what they were..." The magician teen Zatanna turned to her senior to ask. "What are those!?" The empath, knowing it would be few against many more if they failed , let her words hang overtge team with an aura of caution. "Deadwalkers. They did not look anything like monsters, I thought incarnations of...the Shadow rider Von Hert and-

"Lothos. " The assasin raised his arms to cover from aloud, blaring drone of a bellow. The last monster series team had arrived. "You should run, right now." Slade was backing with? -

The speedster gawked as to why they had Deathstroke's sympathy here! "They're tough? But this is-

"Those auras..." Zatanna felt her powers fall flat of reasoning with their back - lash yet to come. **"Run!"**

/

Aiden felt his head split painfully as the hallway towards the exit of the tower came into view. The same voice..it wanted him to face it! With a groan, the boy felt less of his consciousness answer back to block the powerful pull out as before. Those eyes ached, not fire yet acid stings! He tried to bring them to shut, yet the voice refused to let the teen look away..

~Why?..Will I save my sister? Ava ran away! Why are you... ..go!~

The boy fell back against the wall as the thing that had emerged from his darkest corners, had been tugged out of the child's chest, revealing it's full self.

A snake, quite large , ghastly, ghostly and seen- through. That..had been after...

~What...what are you doing to my family? I know you had -

A demonic chuckle left the boy's words caught in his throat. With a gulp he waited for the demon's reason . ~I _have come to give you just what you have always wished...a place...a way to_ _be happy again..~_ The entity slithered by his side of Aiden's face as cruel tickles of it's venomous forked tongue left the young one frozen. ~Th..that..-

 _~The one to anger is not them..your sister iss ssafe...~_ It coiled to seem too tight against his ribs. Yet he could still breathe...it..hurt though...

~I...want to see her...where is she?~ Aiden switched to the language granted by Ami's new magic powers. It hurt less than speaking through his chattering, mortal teeth. _~We will go...you **must** give the order...will you_ ? _Sshe will not recall, you must grant her wish...~_

Aiden cocked his skull to see the snake as it quickly freed itself from the child's form. ~She...wishes? But...Ami...wouldn't change without ...-

Ami was confident when it came to being brain- powered. Learning was a key area where you could never have enough to say or act upon for the ten year old. Why would she wish outside her own abilities...was someone-

~Is she alone?~ That had gotten the serpent's tongue to flick with a startled hiss*. _~She ..waitsss..~_ Aiden slowly unbound himself from this diatraction to pace his steps, walking, walking faster. This wasn't ok. Ami was still out there. He had to save her on his own!

 _~You choose to flee our offer!?~_ The boy turned back to smirk towards the monster. ~You said WE. Then someone else is waiting. I hate liers. Especially when they've promised to lighten my load!~ With a blast of a late- blooming Tamaranean son's bolt, the snake had recoiled to allow the child-

This was Jump City!

The view of the tower's hall had been an illusion! He had left the tower..just like the monster wanted ..

Aiden was afraid to go back in now . It was midday while the sun no longer shone brighly against the Califoirnia sky line. The rest of this vision however, had been in ruins. A massive atrack had happened while the Titans...wait! Where were the boy's mom and Aunt Rachel? Where was this?

/

The ground was littered with debris. Crumbling dust hit the blonde's still pained eyes with a swish* into their centers. Bit by bit, more was revealed against the backdrop as a boy's growing, lost cause..why was the city...overthrown!

The only standing portion of a toppling, soaring, structured tower had the tear ridden Aiden- by his abnormal affliction, stare up with his mouth partly open. There was a pillar holding his...Ami was tied to a massive post , unconscious ! He staggered past the crushed bricks and iron , concrete, and plaster, everything fell away so that this..would not be lost yet!

"Ami! Wake up ! Ami! It's your bro! Heyy!" She still refused to open her eyes while her head hung over against her chest. Had someone left her to perish? What was this supposed to mean..was she alive!?..

"Ami! Hold on! I'm coming!" The teen struggled up dusty mounds to reach her teetering hill top. The pole tipped a very minimal amount before Aiden had realized. It was not sturdy enough to hold them both...

"Ami! Wake up!" His hands were covered in soot, his eyes now close to bursting vessels. "No! Ami! Amiii!"

The teen climbed up, up on his fists and knuckles he crawled. The boy's knees were cut and scraped in numerous places. , His voice had become brittle and hoarse by the debris inside the teen's nose and throat. She was closer...closer..why was she never close enough!

"Please...Amy...Wa...wake...up..." He was weak. He wanted to be stronger for them...there was no way if he did not grit his fists long enough to bear his orbs the agony!

The toppling of that stand would ruin her recovery. He had to search for a spot around the lower portion to climb up to the tip from. Cooling his thoughts a little, the dirty, dusted blonde grunt to start over.

/

With the rock climbing tricks of the trade that Kaien had explained, memories of that boring lecture made finding areas to grip far easier. He had to avoid spots where his legs could sink. Rather,he would fall to the bottom if something were forgotten without his feet to catch his weight. A fall could be broken bones, lost time.. He had to keep moving!

After a few meters had been scaled, Aiden's breathing had returned,though his head was light as air. Sweating this much without a canteen was not going to be easy. He could collapse by the time he'd actually finished!

With another slap to get back up,the boy tried even harder to scale the second tier of rubbish.

"Hold..on...A..mi..." A heave up to the very top left the teen to wonder if this had not been luck, yet a helping hand to tug the boy to the very surface! It was. Oh, how he wished he'd been wrong...like all the other times..

~Dear boy. You did receive my invitation. I am quite pleased that you; of all of your comrades, bothered to answer..now, your choice is here. You sister- or the one behind you, little one. " Aiden swirved around to see that Ava was in his way to return to the base of this deadly drop. "Aiden, step away from that -

When the teen had not even seen another's armreach out, the girl's body soon fell fowards with a thud. It had been an eerie Doc Regis with a 'plain old taser' to keep the lavender eyed elder daughter still. "Choose. You do want them to live? Yet you owe no one else for freeing my captives..So, choose. One for another. I do recall you not trusting your elder sibling? " The dark haired, tall, and draconic eyed king tilted his head to wonder back. Ava was stunned. Her mouth and limbs refused to budge from the dirt..This trick...he was insane!

Aiden saw Ava gripping her consciousness as to not lose sight of...her charge..

Then he saw the doe features of Ami already hurting far worse in her nightmares. All of a sudden the reality of their whole world left the boy stranded. Was he going to sell out..one of his family?..

Sweat refused to chill the child as badly as those blood red orbs already did across from his amber ones. The snake..was it still..-

"Answer the question." Roku had the boy stiffen with a gasp by those thoughts inside his young skull As if something had been shattered to fall all around him. Shards of ..a mirror...-

~A...iden..." The struggling teen daughter attempted to 'mind speak' her way through that intense fog , handing over her brother..was just a dirty trap!

With a coarse gulp*, the blonde refused to peer back into his older sister's eyes. Ami was his blood reltive. To Ava, Aiden was just as the guardian dogs had described the boy as a'Chosen'.

"I...want to stop you from doing anything..to hurt...Ami." Ava's eyes widened . He wasn't saying anything else..Her mind started to feel as if it had a deep swelling. Something had been...injec..ted..

"Then? Your choice?" The boy was able to release a breath by those words. "Ami. Let Ami go." Ava let her sights fall into a stupor. She had been let down by her parents,now her brother who wanted nothing to do with the girl .. who had been preventing his rise..the dragon's cause of torment had killed her real mother and home...he was no ruler in the half-Elemental teen's eyes. They shut to blink back tears...

"But, you said that. Though, I had to abide by...the rules. " The dragon blinked back while motioning over to the ten year old's side. "Hmm?" He wondered what the child had to place in on their agreement. Was he proposing...a wish...?..Finally...

"Though, you said that you'd explain the rest. You never wanted to Titans to come, did you...dragon?"

The laugh of the king was a bit out of surprise by how the teen had phrased his come - back. The blonde started to shift a bit onto his heels as the pillar of filth continued to sway.

*"Ah! Well done! No one told you to come and meet my demands..you just did it all out of that ...what was it? A fire?" Ava did not rebuke as her eyes no longer opened. Was she...he refused to check on her. Ami came first.

"Then give me back my little sister. " The teen demanded as the laughter soon left the careless demon king off his guard. "Why, certainly...though, she seems to be a bit -

"I'm getting her out of here. Just watch. " The snub nosed blonde swiveled as the land mark from swayed side to side. He did not care. The magma below his heels had no intention of allowing their child of prophecy to perish. With a grunt, the boy had been able to reach her pillar. Amy..she was still breathing as he checked her pulse. "Amelia...geez...don't scare me again..."The teen sniffled a bit before attempting to free the ropes from her wrists and torso. The dragon soon swept forth with his fingers in the fashion of a scissor. "Allow me." With one pinch of those digits closed then opened again, the ropes fell away.

The girl started to tilt towards another direction, as Aiden stayed below to catch the grade schooler's fall into the debris.

The fall had been too good for the rest to have meant anything. Ami opened her eyes to reveal themselves as all jet black. Aiden gasped before her fall had turned into a hit into his gut by a close save. The teen staggered onti his feet, looked up in shock, then collapsed into the mound with a crumple against the caked earth.

~He is..my brother?~ The false garb of the captured dear had the dragon nod in reassurance. "You two have much to discuss..once we reach the other side...then, I shall grant your full wishes, as promised. ~

~And the old witch?~ The girl descibed rudely her spirit born sister, Ava Marie. She only remembered the girl's cold magic and terrible reprimands. Her brother had suffered by that rule. Ami was going to make the daemon Eternal sorry.

~Her place, is as a sole sacrifice ..to our cause. Rather sorry for the migraine dear child. Sleep well until our hour passes..~ The sun was shut out from their world by a wave of miasma to block the sky in large mounds.

The Titans would never guess in time. They could never-

By a single ripple of energy over onto a distant , second platform, Roku's red eyes had widened angrily by whom had seen his face. It was the vision of an old deity trying to force her way inside of his walls. The dragon huffed underneath his breath. With a few hostages in tow, the dragon had almost all of his players for the final arrival.

"Sacrifices . You haven't a clue which souls I intend to gather...? Though Aleiah? Your prophecy will always fail. Once your veil is pierced through...my role as a Universal being before your own, will crush all your deity stand for. I intend to make the boy's dream, into this world's reality..."

/

Wow..So sit tight! This is all to determine what will become of our heroes! Chapter ten is in to the fire and raring to set off something catastrophic! Stay curious! Read on in this conclusion of part two!


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans;These New Years; Part Two- New Generations; Chapter 10: Aftermath; A False World Designed Out Of A Child's Hopes and Dreams- The Prophecy's Key Componant Unlocked.

Aand! Here we have our young newest, Chosen ; finally falling into the trap laid in wit by not Roku- yet his vown sister! She is more or less brainwashed by the fact that she has mixed feeling over losing her powers- unlike Aiden who wants them to vanish with his own!

To warn ; just in case of any confused faces, the spirit world was not Roku's desination in where he's brought the Grayson children. It will gravely encompass our heroes' tale further, so there may be some themes of violent behavior. Doc Regis Holstein is as mad as the Puppet Master had been in earlier arcs. Ava's going to have to convince her sister and brother that the 'hansel and gretel ' lesson is about to take a dive into the sibling's subconscious. Aiden has to supress the urge to avoid any promises of 'normalcy' from the dragon.

Roku has promised; just as his Djinn father was able, that he would grant both children's desire by tampering with the present day...only! If, Ami uses her abilities to complete Roku's devious plot, or Aiden's flames become corrupted by his wish. One last figure will join the heroes since it takes not two 'chosen' to tango, yet the four siblings embedded with a hybrid form of magic are still unawate o the dangerous 'said ' grandfather..Both by Roku's old oath and his son's abilities, and of the Golden Phoenix's order, has had tge dragon turn to his old deviations. Just as his son and many other children fell, Roku would have the i flunce thrive in them greatly for generations onwards.

Aaron ; Alicia Daia's last crush from the past, has reunited with the dragon-ling to speak along side Hakuro on behalf of the new child's mission. He is enveloped within the pint sized golden lizard , still afraid that Roku might harm his host, Alex, or Hakuro. If so, h has work to do for his sorceress whom painstakingly gave his spirit another chance to find Alicia and aid the new chosen.

Aiden lost out by not knowing how to bring up walls as his father (with Raven's teaching of course.) No one had known about the messenger snake until it had been far too late. Ava recalls Crowley as Lilith in disguise . In her crypt of a prison, the child had also learnt from Reia's messages, that her role was far more than a protector of the Dragon of the Golden Dawn.

Ami was turned away to find solice in her destructive choice, while Aiden has no idea why his sister has become a different set of eyes on him!

So stick around . Chapter ten is about to take a trip, hope you enjoy!~

/

While inside of the realm related to Kayu's life time on earth, Yumi had overstepped her boundaries only just by demanding to speak with an old ally. Lady Aria had been on call with the other end of her organization of working spies, agents, even head figures deemed to fail if they pulled the siren's cord twice!

Aria had also been in close contact with Lady Catherine Daia outside the embassy. The council's regal figurehead had risen while in the shadows to finally see what had become of her daughter Cecilia. To her shock, the council had triggered purposely ; with Cici's permission, the taint of the arachnid in order awaken the remnants of the Lady Widow in the flesh. The furious glare of Catalina towards her allies had become something of a mother's second - to none danger zone. Alone, Alicia had not been left to stand as her old self. The only way she could move on properly with Aaron by the two childrens' wishes united, was to empower Lisa Viscado on Earth . She had to free Aiden by breaking the chains that kept the fragment - bound seer silent. Cecilia might not be allowed if the Widow decides to...this was why she had refused for her children to join her relations within the underground order! Crescendo meant by the 'Lunaria' , while Daia held over 'Solaris.' It was not a happy endif you were trapped inside the loop. The ' council' had the whole world at it's fingertips. How could corruption not scare the countess into losing her secure mind - set this time round?

Yumi's difficult headache had only soured further with the relationship, as Kayu , one night had finally proposed...

Was a disaster to occur? Then if the deity of winter moon - sets allowed her emotions to sway so vigorously.. Sayu had finally called her ..her daughter in law..even as the aging kitsune no longer had the ability to face the fires as her deranged self in the past. Yumi was rather relieved that Kay had stayed by them both this long. Yet now, the question was not as so black and white as before. Something had given her a wince of pain inside Yumi's poor skull- before the echoing speech of an old friend had Tsukiyume's magic allow it's range to grow more vividly. Louder as words started to form properly!

~Sister! The keep is under attack! Please ! There is a massive rift from within the time - stream spiral! I have yet to dec-

~Tsani! Bao Shi!..Is she alright? You two were master and student for a great trial, what exactly happened? Is our home?...~

The sniffle of the strong hearted, half -Ethereal, left the daughter of moon born, night stars to wish her little sister right beside her w3ll again. The Earth's pull was not stable. Tsani could not stay within the Earth's field for any more than cut- for - time- moments..

~Are ..Are you with Mistress Havaraiti? Are her children staying with you? We are in need of a message to the high arc leaders! I have been unable to reach our ally Aluehainyu , even Lord Dreamwake will not connect to this plane! There must have been an assault..or...we might work quickly!.. ~

The voice of the young , airy empress turned low within all seriousness in mind. She had never lead a rescue mission..It had been all by the telepathic views of her powers! Now, she would have to claim a vessel temporarily to see to the disaster. Otherwise, it would grow greater than the breach ten years ago!

Tsukiyume had awoken by her sights changing from sapphire blue to a snowflake silver. "Leave the networking to your sister. Just try to contact the council and do save Madame Bao Shi Lan." Tsani's breath hitched by that warning.

Sighing, while rising from the relaxing hotel sofa, the priestess left the room to gather Kay into a conference. The world of spirit was being toppled by another from within the shadows!

~Thank you...I will try to remain brave. Gods be with you my sister!~The girl was bearing a grin as that sentence said the most of her circumstance. As the half-Celestial and far more, all alone by her tone, she tried not to show how frightened her heart truly had been. A bell of a single wind chime; from the homeland she and Tsukiyume had been born, sounded over the girl's pitch. The midsummer breeze...it had been a spectacular summer that era..

With the link left via the speak of ancients, Kay had then been next to awaken from this false sense of safety.

The fox had been trying to apparently gather Kaien to see to the Doctor Aaron's condition. Slade had lost his servant- rather bull dog , to a very sly critter. Not an owl, nor an arachnid...yet a serpent as blood red as an anomaly of a dying doomsday. Roku had eaten Lilith by his powers of absorption. Rather..the vessel ...Richard had...

"Dick...we warned you..he won't let go of his prey...not until he drinks them dry...sigh...* Vee! You little idiot! Pick up!*" With a slam of the cell into the lobby desk, the device suddenly crackled to life. A jammed frequency? Since when did...uh oh..

Sara Santiago had not been far off by boat. Yet this was not her. Nina stood in the doorway with a grim look about her. Trouble.

She stomped off towards the kit with a world of hurt next in line- Kay had a front row seat-. After all!.. It was his funera-

"Have..you..ANY IDEA!? Idiot! Dios MIA! You UNLUCKY BURRO!" Her spanish was mixing with her insults - primarily in English. The android's temper had Kay believe her more human than a prototype of Maya and Shoji's efforts in the past..Nina was almost the same height as her superior Sara- A.K.A Astarte. Would the death metal puncher be welcomed as her original guide had wished? A mediator would not bring a torpedo gun to the -

A wall was set up to block her fists from shoving bag boys into the tiles. It had no effect as the brute female towered over their scrambling forms. Some spoke in their own tongues more profanities than Nina had by her own impatience . Others could bearly get one a word in without whimpering in sheer terror over the amazon's build ! (She's strong. Not because of any other reasons. That term I used for Starfire before as well. Kinda, Wonder Woman - esque. Back to the smack down!..I suppose?~)

The white haired incog - spook looked back with a widened expression; the cell was still in his grip, bearing more static by the Android's external make-up shorting the rest. She was no telephone pole, yet did her metal plates..have to make the daring marine such a hard hea-

"Hey! Listen to me !You messed up! Big time! The Titans are no longer -

With a deep inhale and gruff cough to contain that rage from racking up the damages, Nina attempted to reason with the fake , frequent flier into a different setting. "Me?" He pointed towards himself as Nina truly felt the urge to send the dog back to Jump. A one way trip into outer space!

"You...are in so much trouble..." The confusion on the pup's face soon eased as another drop- dead, unreal ally had come inside the hotel after Nina's 'thrashing' debut. "Isa. Did you , what is happening to the heroes?"Kay dropped the cell back into his pocket while the long maned madame of the sunniest sahara waltzed over. Unannounced, yet she had no need for the best treatment money could bring. Isa was here to speak on behalf of Shoji, Aria, even Brocton and Cyborg on seperate continents.

"The device Takahara Corp had collaborated on with the aid of Star Labs, was the reason for the new breach's effects on three, named worlds. It has the one responsible for the theft interested in tampering with the effects and the reprercussions. The technology was based around nanoscopic advancements in numerous, hospitals' patients. The 'world within a world theory' was treated as if every cell had a space. One could heal by delving deeper into the concentrated network. Just to tamper with human mortality..yet it was still into phase two. Wayne had a hand in the pot if it meant less sicknesses for families with low income. Now..the mastermind ; having stolen the mechanism...is intending to further it's involvement by ripping apart space and time with a series of factors that would prove destructive and highly unstable . "She whispered over to the , scared stiff immortal son. "He needs to be stopped. The risk is far higher than before..the Titans are inside the walls an illusionary void...have your abilities sharp enough to sense the tear..." With a peer over his shoulder as if hugging an old friend,the breach had not been far off.

"It is ruining this current realm by causing delusions to arise. No one can tell if this world, or your own have been switched. " The fox nod with a gruff clear of his own , hoarse throat. "Let me gather my family. Then I will be happy to tell you what I too have discovered." The three, including the now calmed Nina, left to catch the stairs instead of a possibly, drifting elevator.

A false earth..had that been why nothing had changed? The Titans were facing a deadly rip in the very fabric of this normal, every- day! This was..very much not his fault! The dog sniffed by how Nina had blamed the Celestial official for ruining their current time line..maybe after this was over ,the android and her crew would lighten up. The water was fine as long as you didn't wait too long! Maui..it had been perfect? Hadn't it?

/

The crew by the docks had moved from the warf a few miles east, to bear witness to the torrent collecting around the damaged, Jump City. It was more as if no one had lived in the city for ages- just as the Titans had witnessed before getting pulled into the false field. Anna gripped her walkie - talkie as dozens of armed agents did the same. This world was on Earth? Her heart stiffened inside that flittering chest. Her family...everyone..was gone?..

One alert , on guard soldier's mic went off to frighten five other members. Anna pretended to be gazing off. Yet she was afraid...according to Astarte , the rest had been unclear. Her friends were in another town. They had...to be away from this shroud creeping closer...-

Harry started to become concerned with the team's faces while knowing Sara still had yet to meet her squadron this soon.

"Attention! We were trained by the best to beat out the worst from hiding! None of us can kiss this place good - bye until our task is through! " Harry cared deeply for his mates. All the way from Montreal , the hitch-hiker had been picked up from a night on the way to his next ..well, if it had been a home, Sara had made him feel like one of her dearest helpers. A part of something larger, she had respected his boundaries to eventually open up. He joined her 'party' with reasons to be grateful of her kindness.

Ann had gone to face - off with the kid in the same boot camp ; designed for a rather special reason under Santiago's watchful ey, Harry had not known Annie to have ever been this 'on edge' with a mission before today. Sara was counting on her especially to read between the lines. There was someone whom the marine mama had warned the teens about.

"Now, proceed as planned. No back- talk and heads facing ahead, all of you understand ? We have no where to go but foward. Our leading commander will send out the signal. I trust her most off to lead us past this. All in agreement, otherwise, we don't move till they catch us. Then we'll have accomplished nothing. Now, move out. " With an army of super strict principals left to bubble to the surface, the crew swept off towards the larger areas of the city. Mainly a spot where Titans Tower looked far more foreboding than it had ever ...why was it dead? Was there really a problem-

~Halt!~ A strange sight had the teen red head blush madly, then hide from Ron and Veravakumu's glances up on high in those peculiar storm clouds..

The elemental relatives had made amends long enough to follow the trail of destruction. Ronald had backed up Kaien from bursting after Aiden's 'napping', to then help Greg with Aaron's painkiller dosage. The visit was not the last place as the teen Lisa, had shown up to 'come clean' over her true identity and mission. Beside the two dogs were both Christopher; whose new role involved some unfamiliar casting by Ava's affliction onto his being, as well as Lisa Viscado with Alicia Daia's mention in powers. Her brunette hair colour had become lighter by the sun maiden's influence taking over to have them arrive directly by air. While this mysterious realm was rather full of surprises, Allie's eyes had wandered close enough to unveil the largest one of all.

"Pull back! "Veravakumu in his warrior's garb of the Spirit World threw out a palm to have the teens flee the area.

"Who are you? What's goin' on here! We have orders from-

"She's in the real world! This is a fake ; a rift between the realm and a hidden one! The Titans were already pulled in! You kids have to get as far away, before this world collides with your present day's!" Harry was afraid to comment if that ..had actually sounded so simple!

Ann's voice froze before she could move her jaw to make up for lost time away from the thunder - clapper Ronald. "I have news as well." The lightening son was of his near - mortal form before switching to one well recalled. With similar robes of an honorable birth rite as the black cat's , their roles had begun to push forth as Elemental knights..

"The ones you are supposed to meet, are on the other side . My companion and I will gladly send you back, yet tread lightly. The reason will not be for mortal eyes to bear against their hearts." The teen Ryan Jostling ; an avid long range sniper, raised his hand politely to ask the males why they had used the word ' mortal.'

The cat cleared his throat and nod to Ron not to get to far from their own topic. "Well, some things to heroes and supernatural beings...are different to take on. Or in in this case. " He kept the response short and sweet with a grin to show- or hopefully not show his ' pearly , pointed whites.' Foxes had canines. That might of course raise suspicion- yet the two were already in role-play gear to twenty well - armed candidates!

Vee sniffed before shutting his cousin up with a nudge. "So, any of you who don't want to stay here , follow us. We are guardians who prevent others from seeing what should never become this frightful a reality. " He replied back with an usher forth , back down towards the reaches of this land of somber woes.

Annie wiped her brow , only to gain as the rest started backing out, that she had spied Christopher beside Lisa from class on the dogs' other left!

"Hey. You look great! Too bad the enemy had you guys take a detour. Ann...I'm really sorry that you...had to hear all that..." The brunette rubbed her arm as if she'd done something unthinkable to a good friend.

Ann simply shrugged to adjust her own weapon from falling flat. Accidentally giving away her comrades had not been the chief's plan. They had been swept of into another dimension practically!-

"Wait!" Annie remembered that the Titans; as Shoji had explained, were still in this world, or one like their current!

"The Titans." She eyed down the boy and his classmate with a serious look in her hazel eyes. "Where are they?"

Lisa had to tell ..well, it was for Ava's piece of mind. As well as Aaron's and Aiden's. "They were after the one to have sent a location...Ava had recovered, they told me that much...Mrs. Grayson was really worried though! Why are we splitting up if the mastermind behind this train wreck...is still at large!"

Chris suddenly felt his ears prickle from an invisible current. So much that his knees had given way with a hit onto the dirty ground. "Chris! Where is your medicine? Are you ok?" The brunette had to take charge since the kid was too clueless to face an actual demon hoard!

He rubbed his temples with a hiss before letting the middle schooler grip his sleeve. "Up ya go! Tell us! What the heck happened..?" Ann had a question as well , more so a dark premonition that Ava or Ami hadn't been ok.

"Who was it?" Hanna asked with her fists clenched. "Was it-

"Ava...she..she's in..danger..." He blinked as if unable to remember how she acted, looked , or even sounded...

Lisa huffed to bring her hands to her hips with a shake of her skull. "He's been blinking way too much ever since I told him your sis really was back! Anywho, unless you wanna jam it with the dogs an' this weirdo, then join our club. It's cozy..even with that end of the world vibe..we could really use your input. What's your take? Head on or find your commander?" She was offering a way to get closer..if the cat and fox had any backing, Hanna had only her squadron to drag on behind.

"I won't leave my-

Ron had heard enough! This was not a place to contemplate rights, wrongs , or mis-made doings!

"Heey!" The red head was tossed over his shoulder with a phwump* . She battled it out unkindly, yet he was the one picking a fight!

"Mutt! Let me down! You tricked us! Sara..Astarte is gonna!-

Ron just waited until Veravakumu had come to guaruntee that the kid would settle. "Hana! Listen . Your mates are fine. We are sending them back to the real world. You are not being lied to! But negative energy is what the rulers of this void feed off of to exist! I want you to come with us. You are as much a part of what's going on. They are at least safe over there if the worlds really do collapse. " The dog was so ...noble! Why was he sparing the crew of Anna's from a detour into the netherworld!?

"I won't have your team lose their lives. The Titans are close by. That was why we came to find their location. It seems a breach was working it's way. Lilith; Ava's captor, had not known the dragon- who by the way is controlling your dad as a vessel, she had not known that the dragon was already contained by your father less than ten years ago. Yes..he was like THAT ten years earlier...this isn't new...so that breach was the dragon returning . The king in red, we call him Roku. He's not from the realm or plane. But another in the past..." Vee sweat nervously, anxiously as the red head took in this info.

"Astarte is Sara to prevent a catastrophy such as the one in ...which your father was a teen , two years later than you and Ava. ..he was a Teen Titan. Robin the Boy Wonder. Nightwing was your dad well before that witch's attempt to take Aiden away by a false Ava...you remember. " Hana nod to this with a lump in her throat.

"Ok, also; we are guardians from that time too. I promised your papa, that if anything happened to him again, that Uncle Shoji would keep you four , and your family and...extended family safe. But that turned to a disaster once 'Crowley ' emerged from her slumber.." The girl decided to ask about that. Vee already had the answer by the kid's expression.

"She was disguised as your vice principal. Yet her true face , was as the deity later turned...Lilith . She had since been plotting to help her old ally Roku, the dragon...into taking control of both our ' worlds'. The dogs' worlds are numerous. You have maybe two, including the realm of dreams...yet we come into being by folks like Aiden, or anyone else, believing we are strong enough to last-

"Fairies?" Ann cocked her head to see into that chuckling cat's eyes. "Nah, close but...more complex...we know elves . Fae died long ago , yet we are not of their blood lines. One friend of our's and your Aunt Rachel's was a survivor. Though you'll not see him since he's passed on...wouldn't bring it up to her yet...too many painful reminders attatched.. So pretty please? We think also that your brother is not in a great place. The tower ...our accounts to contact have been broken off. There may have been an attack, but something tells me...Ron! Lazy bones!" The sky rider blinked with Ann still slung over his shoulder. "Yes sir? How may I assist?" The smug retort of the son of Sayumon had Vee snort by how cutely he'd put that tease. "I need you to turn in with the kids, find Titans Tower. The real one back on-

"But you said this place is where my mom and her team are!" Ann rebuked with a cry."That would be-

"I have to keep you all out of this fight . Until I give a signal. wait by your teammates Annie. Lisa, you'll tag me. Chris, go back and recover. This world is not meant for those unable to stand their demons. Lisa here is crystal clear and well enough to fight. She knows an old ally's dark magic enough to resist losing ground like your black cat Unc! Don't worry! I'll toss her back to you if things do get ugly-

Ron was aghast. He replied with the same views as Ann by this point! That could ruin the pup to...

"You'd be gone on a suicide course! Have you still to thinkin' that you owe the heroes your trust this badly? You'll be wiped out by so many vortex awakenings in one go! Con - cat..if anything becomes of this...you WILL let me drag your hide to dry land! You got that?Two minutes the kids have to duck n' cover if I come back for you! We'll be waiting! Hurry back ! "

The reassurance had made the lightening dog forget. Vee was of darkened shadows by his curse. He had no reason to fear his demons. Lisa had Alicia's dark arts if she needed an extra barrier between the light the girl still held.

"Ready, then-

"Steady as she goes!" The girl grinned with a salute to her companion as the squad left via a large portal. Courtesy of the fat cat himself. "Let's ride. This wave of miasma won't let us through if it starts to move east. Alyssa ? Your public won't hold off for long, so be prepared...entering this line..means no turning back.."

She nod with a fire that would rival the kid phoenix's. Ann had to stay on dry land, the wharf would keep the group masked for that time.

At least Lisa hoped Aiden and her partner Chris , as well as Ava ...were safe from all of this...she would have never known until the yellow headed pip squeak finally opened up. ~Ava's gonna be long...Alicia told me to watch him in the mean while once she passes . ~

With a stare up into the red, ashen skies, the duo set off towards the stream of darkness and fog, to find their way out and back to that promied shoreline.

/

The teen Ava had finally awoken up to a place where she could no longer move an inch. Her eyes were the only working tool she had as the tingling sensation of the doctor's stun potion, brought the girl back from her inner visions, and dreamscape.

With a tug, her arm was able to move, yet not let up from a set of binds ; around her torso, legs, even her throat to prevent her escape. Was this a medeival castle? The table was flat, the room was rather large...however, it had instruments that terrified the girl into gulping back her horrible fate. They intended to break her this time...

Due to her line as a spirit reborn, her ability to come alive even after a sudden death..or dire hit..the doctor must have been able to know through the dragon's spy. The red serpent had always led the teens astray. Painfully Ava wriggled her bound neck and wrists to beat this crazed medical professional's hype. He was a fraud, one that was allowed to mess with the child..she wasn't human either...her only reason for being alive was to save her siblings.

~Then I'm lizard chow...this is not going to stop-

The footsteps of an impatient soul left the child to clam up her thoughts. Her lips were zipped before this oppressive male's stare. Her eyes shut to keep her breathing still. He did something rather rude that had the girl wish she could ease her startled, fluttering chest just then-

*WHAMP!*

The doc had shut the door, only to rattle a table top, scaring the captive girl with a yelp*. Her binds rattled, yet it was the poor dear shaking so awfully from the dragon's cohort. The man leaned over the desk with fingers tapping. Ava's senses reeled as a drop of a flask had her sweating by his intimidating gaze . Glass...so..loud!

Her captor chuckled while getting an interesting relic out from his side closet. It had belonged to the northern sect where Reia had once been born ; a simple antique trinket with the ...the dark shard inside it!

Ava brought her arms to shift any ounce of that energy left that she could muster! Brainwashing was a death wish! she had to help her family!

"I see that the child Anya...was given the boot...poor dear..a shame Lilith believed her powerful enough to aid in his capture...I do think though..." The jerk mused with a hand to his chin, the other still grasping the pendant. Ava gave the criminal a dirty look before attempting to jimmy* the latch supporting her throat's binding ring to the table. "That you are only here , to forget your purpose..." The child's resisting had come to a halt as the shaken teen raised a sweaty brow to snap back.

"I'm not doing this for anyone else! There is nothing you can drag out from me without-

"Killing you is such a bore..." The male motioned his arm to sling over his face with somber way about his tone. "You..deserve better than a less than honorable end, don't you agree princess?" That smirk was not appealing in the least! She shimmied her hardest to rattle the links, yet Regis was a demon. He had the same stance as the crooked king causing all of her hopes to shatter...He would not steal her trust..never!

"Now that we've at least had a moment to discuss your fate? Any lasting requests you'd like to make out before..well, use your imagination! Your just cause did not fulfill those wordly desires...how will this demand you'll ask of me, be able to do anything less?"The doc was a blithering nutcase! There was nothing Ava hated as much as any teen her age, than being messed with by an 'internal brain injury specialist!' Mind games were strictly for those cliche' detective novels!

"Then, if I am gonna die, let me say goodbye to my sister, let me see my fam-

"It's far too soon.." The doctor interrupted with a jingle of the mesmerizing necklace. Ava struggled when that stiff had started to saunter towards her. He was not getting away with breaking anything! She'd bury his lab if he tried!-

"Your thoughts...my lord tells me your heritage is of the Raven Winged..you don't want...to delve into that history...to grizzley. The Raven trickster might peck my eyes out if I live on to tell!" He laughed that delusion cruelly before seeing to her loosened wrists, now driven to straighten even higher behind the teen's head. "The only afterlife I shall grant dear priestess..is of your lost memory! You'll refuse the position..and when you do!..?" He hissed as if she should answer that.

"Agh!"* The girl's eyes lit up a magnificent snowy white as the warlock was soon led to step a tad back. How annoying...

"Reia..why must you interrupt my work? This discussion was not to include the dead.." He shook his head with a sigh as the binds fell away from Ava's figure with a snap*.

~I refuse to relent- not even to a turned one such as ye! Do not dare lay a finger on this children! There is no way to cap my presence whence darkened shadows..." Ava's body remained as it's own, yet her magic over the darkest corners of winter spread along the ground and walls,. Shards of frost and ice formed as her words spelled danger for the doc. He had expected this by Roku's observations of Lil's work. His own mark had been left days earlier...yet that had not been his only shield.

~Are of my greatest strength! Face the truth! Thee children shall not fall ! ~

~SPECULUM SHATTER!~ The glass viles broke to pieces as the sorceress's whip of ice sent the crazed professional against his own wall of text books and more beakers.

The lady in her dark and purple garb of the olden era had Ava's mind preoccupied until that power would be her child's alone.

Regis's face was knicked by an ugly gash. Lady Reia almost felt the child's consciousness stir by the wreckage she had caused...The girl felt the hurt through her own eyes as she stood inside her astral bubble beside the chieftess, to see her full self unbound...

A monster..he was one...there had to be-

Reia brought her words to echo that the girl needn't fear brute strength. Her's was to rid the way of this daemon's counter - element. Ava sighed, then returned with the shaken...Regis was still alive? He was...Laughing!-

~Haahahaaa! You damned little raven! Trying to gauge out my sockets? You hide behind what those monsters really were...your beloved mummy was a demon herself! Hahaaaahaahaa!~

His whooping voice hung across the debris - cluttered domain. Ava's senses refused to take themselves out as a reckless killer, or for she to have to abuse her powers.. With a blink and a gasp suddenly, Ava Marie had remembered, that her oppressor was immobilized ! She could find her siblings!

"...I'm not staying here!" She kicked up a dust of shards before letting the swine sink into his own sense of pain and insanity. Regis had turned too far from his moral code after trusting the soul stealer Roku. Once bound, you could never leave the oath...without paying the full prince of your soul in turn..

Scampering down the freezing hallways with her icy magics right behind to seal off any other doorways, Ava ran. She dashed far away from that lunatic's last gamble. He soon became dust in the wind by the last hours of his feat having lost out.

The child was still struggling to realize...the Raven winged were all dead. She was the only survivor..even if Aluehainyu held a great portion of the rights to aid the princess, her magic was far weaker. The clan no longer thrived, just as the Ethereal realm had yet to shut it's eyes away from the horrors of its' children's damned existance.

Ava kept hearing whispers, as if she were being followed...Why? Why was this world bringing her closer to snapping!?

/

Once the Titans had worked their way from before the beady, restless eyes of the towering giants' domain, Raven's silent sneak attack had come about as a distrction for Kid and Wonder girl to zzip after a way out. Both flew by to redirect all attention towards Rachel's magical reins. Her powers tossed the beasts one by one up into the air. Slade saw this through his clouded vision with a grunt. The empath had no idea what this entailed. Th-

"Azarath Metrion! ZINTHOS ASTERION!~ Slade blinked up by her casting ritual from the low ground beside Damian's staring 'daggers for eyes.' She no longer used the same mantra. Interesting. Something to jot down for his encounters with the League..if ever such an offer were not to be refused...

"Quit staring. She's trying to work, coward!" The rude mouthed prince glared back towards the assassin with a finger pointed towards the sky. "Don't even try to run. I'm not letting any of them fall for your tricks, Deathstroke. You'll always be second best to none. So give up if any ideas are running through-

"Your senior is having trouble. " Damian blinked to this mad man's face with his brow scrinched painfully .Then wide eyed into the dircetion of that scarlett sky, he'd seen what the crime lord had been trying to add to their debate..

The creepzillas were not disappearing. They were returning through new vortexes, even when she had just sent eight monsters into the depths of another dimension!

"What does this mean?" He took his frustration back out on the man with an angered growl. "You set us up!-

"No . Sorry kid, she's not getting the point. Neither are any of you . This world is a fake. They are the ones who belong to this rift, not us!" The teen was in shock. Another..it was a trap! A loop that had pulled them in!?

Damian looked around horrified. He turned, then saw the still features of the passive minded Slade Wilson as his counter evil from his right. Right there, the teen decided to bother questioning the traitor. He could be hiding his reason for really getting in the Titans' way..

"So, you are saying that...This world ..is not our, Earth?-

"I saw the signs far better. Did you notice any residents still around? Any noise from cars or even electrical currents from lit buildings still active? This entire illusion is to destroy. It really is a replica of your city. Though , it only exists to distract from the real issue. " Slade pointed to a shifting figure making it's way towards them on stilt legs. These creatures were annoying! None of them knew when to call it quits! Sounded familiar as the dragon's face reappeared to frustrate the mercenary further in the back of his mind..

"They've down sized! I'll take on-

"What! Wha!-

The teen had been shoved to the ground so that the killer could show off by his fullest recovery. An unsheathed sword swang* out to hit the critter directly around it's reptilian collarbone. It exploded into an acidic , tar turned rain as the boy shielded himself with his specially designed cape from the spout.

A puddle of the tar reformed to duplicate the demon into it's exact copy. Slade swished his blade to clean and ready it for another round of that spit fire.

"Are those things!...They are lethal weapons! " The teen avoided a spray of the next to fall's splatteing goo, before the acidic content could kick in to cover Robin's unprotected boots.

Slade gruffly waited until the forms had taken the next rest period . He signalled carefully to immediately depart from the closest the parent puddle before moving on, to then run down the next street with Damian right behind.

Robin tossed a few smoke pellets instead, just to ease up their capture and defeat. The walking sludge bombs had the ability to grow larger with every 'hit and recover ' sequence. Wilson shot them back with a beam from a hand held laser. Slade also had his sword ready to beat the beasts senseless for as many chances as the were to be handed.

Damian clambered from the side to drag out his own blade, yet realized a staff would prove worthless, so his throwing items held more advantage to hit the suckers in their tiny eyes. With each hit, the screech of the jurassic dopes had gotten to the point upon an ear splitting regroup.

Raven still was up in the air with Zatanna facing the gigantic drones out for fresh souls. None of them could leave without figuring out how to defeat the night walkers - they had to dissolve into mud sometime!

/

Bao Shi had other troubles to undo. The miasma had tainted her study, her relics, even then she had to flee to the next stronghold where Priscilla was faring her share of daemon onslaughts.

The wood elven priestess had believed trouble to have arisen from the dragon's conscious self awakening. Yet had the last chosen not rid the Djinn of his entire being? Was it all a ruse after the wipe of the man's memories and his pledge to prevent another breach?

Her world was only being kept clear of lesser spirit invasions. The council had again failed to avoid the conflict of a second fall!

"Mistress ! I am certain that your allies shall arive to free us!" Melu was still as responsive to danger as ever, yet bravest of all inside the woodland lady's coven of her many priestesses . The wide eyed protege smiled back to tug the sorceress maiden's arm back towards their hidden village within the deep wood sanctuary. The sound of a largely drawn bell had alert of those awaited arrival of the rebels still run by thee lady witch to their cause; 'Red' A.K.A. Lizzette Ravencrest.

There were figures in the distance to stand before her folk magician race in the worst of times.

Melu grinned while her teacher still had to buck up in these situations. She was already a figure of power within the council of spirit world affairs. Her standing was to watch over and protect the Dragon Earth's last rise. There would also be a new hero ; granted she'd have permission to meet with him..in the future..

The rebel's leader was Lizzie Ravencrest through and through. She had toughened up her finest crew to act as protectors for the ones closest to the earthen directional realm of the spirit world itself. Where this had all begun , it would end on the plains to stretch towards the end of time's flow.

The reddish hued blonde had kept her looks as she rarely showed signs of aging. Her origin had been a bit bittersweet .

'Madame instead of Lady' had been added to her title when she had married young to a lord within the border of the mysterious Black Forest.(There is one in Germany where the flashback is set! Called the Black Forest. Not to be confused with dark woods or ..back to our terrific tale!~) The spirit world of the western european border had given all Liz needed or could ever wish for. That was, until she'd found out her husband's hidden identity one dreary night..

He was of the Lycan clan's descendents. It was just as they had left her; a servant to an ugly beast she had grown to enjoy very much..So much that her folk magician's art had gained the role as a protector, to keep nosy villagers at bay while her dearest was away on official business as a human male.

The Madame had then attracted another to proclaim themselves before her powers. The odd guest had been an old friend to her beloved husband. Roku had not come to her in form just yet. This was after his banishment into another place from Lorelai's resistance upon her 'last supper'. (Three arcs ago! The Titans learn of the forbidden myth which has sealed their fates, and was also used by unknown figures ( as well as a possessed / partly influenced Slade ) to revive Roku from inside the cell walls of the ominous 'pit of ends' worlds away.)

He had not spoken of the time line while inside her lord's under the facade and guise of a merchent from another land, he had swayed the girl to smile kindly with talk of his adventures to other lands beyond the sands of time.

When her husband had returned from his travels, the Lady had opened up to tell all about her encounter with mysterious man in red, ash, and gold . The wolf became white faced ; paled as the complexion of his own dying day- he held his fist far from the mistress's trust, then forbade the married daughter from practicing her spells ever again if she intended to remain by his side!

Yet that magic had hidden their home from thieves, marauders, even the angry mobs whom still wanted the wolf skinned and run out of town. Without her magic to shield the household, the worst had come about. One late evening, when the lord of his manor had gotten home from another long journey, the ambush of several hired help from the village had sprug their trap at last in the dark of the forest cover.

Lizzette then vowed to make the curs pay upon the report of her dear's suspected's sentence. By her grief, she decided to ask for a wish from the kindly old merchent.

Upon his next descent however into her now lonesome dwelling, he had a different theme about him. Dressed as a king of the far past instead of as a kindly traveller, she asked him why he did not wear his other attire or pleasant features as before? He laughed and left her knowing that there was no way to betray his trust again.

Those words had haunted the dear madame for her every breath of life since . ~He knew I. Though , alas! Your sire refused to enter my realm of possibilites, yet you made his eyes open wide, my dear..~

~Even in death, he still will never trust a single love.~

/

It seemed Roku had attempted before to have the Lycan lord join his sect. Yet the burly king had refused with a great disturbance left to steer him clear of the dragon's wit. His wife had been contacted by the dragon, thus fueling those fires of animosity once again. So much that Lord Ravencrest had forgotten why his lady had done as she had. He had paid with the skin off his back. Lizzie had always known the dragon to be clever...yet never so horrid an example of an omen to so many...He finally had to fall. This stupid curse was by his turning from a neutral- bound deity, to a daemon without a proper cause. Lil had loathed and loved her pupil..if only the strich had gotten her wish of his magic, then none of them would have to face the beast in red again!

The beauty had her scouts secure the forest area.

Leaving not a trace of their scents by brushing down the a powerful deterrent, the Lady Red had her group ready to assemble beside the Wood Elven beings.

Lady Priscilla had to be kept calm by Melu's gentle gestures, yet the council setting only grew more heated underneath a tent pitched by the rebel squadron. The elven elders had drooping features, the young females retained vitality and beauty , as well as the males who acted as the hunter - gatherer category of brawn.

The rest had come from different lands as a diverse symbol of Ravencrest's message. She wanted those who would stand before the flames. Those whom had a deep impact on others and weren't afraid to show compassion through cause and the honor brought by it. The exact opposite of an army. A sanction for healers, helpers to all those in need of mediation between their groups. The rebels weren't miracle workers, yet good humanitarians..

"We feel that the title 'heroes' holds no true reception. Thus we are guides where ye might answer. The rest is as protctors of a divided peace. No nation has need to grow so large that it cannot care for it's citizens. At least, not by it's own is where we of the Bound Brigade have one other role . We live to aid those before ourselves, even while tending to our own sanction,our organization does not see humility as a purest sign all entirely. It must be shown in a modest manner. Never granted by... " The rest droned on until finally, the original mention of the newest threat had been recovered from Lizzie's ongoing tangent.

"Our latest threat expands planes, individualized elemental struggles, even time itself. A seam has been damaged beyond our reach- yet knowing the source of the snip..it was almost expected unto our era . " The elven folk had only a select few who did not know of the fires being faced on other worlds . Some of the yawning elders could not add words of wisdom from having created a dome shaped barrier since sun down, to sun up the previous night. Melu raised a gloved set of fingers to reply. Lizzie thankfully had a kind enough tolerance for her old ally. Priscilla and she had only just known one another through the deity Hecate's act of compassion.

(The part one arc of these new years. Kayu escapes his mother Sayumon's attempts to turn him from aiding the heroes on earth-after the trial in To the future arc where Sayu had flipped over the young Hakuro being sent to stay with her kindly officials for a short while- Kayu was later taken(rescued) from his house arrest by a bet with one of the hand maiden's of the kit's household and an Underworld witch of the young Elemental's past. . The darkly clad Hecate of the Underworld Order had 'spooked' the maiden into saying she'd take her away as well. They were swept off - not the handy maid*- where Kay and Hecate's destination by the crone's wishes had been to act as a rebel ( Kelihatan was the Celestial's incog name as a teenager in form by Hecate's demands Then given that younger body by the loss of his adult form and magic, he met the rebels- rather was konked by one of them...or did he faint ...? Lizzette met then by the squad's encampment to discuss the lady deity crone's demands in full, as Lizzie's co-captain and student in the art of combat from scratch.. Good point in there over Kay's past! The rest had him seen more likable as a sixteen year old without his full abilities! It gets even better! So then back to part two!)

"Will we most likely have enough aid within your borders of added protection?" She asked with a sweet , coy voice as usual. "Our numbers do not extend thousands. We are but sages, farm hands and agriculturists, dabbling unto areas ot herbology and our sacred circles. Our children are not born to bear many. That is not the way of we humble our lands as earthen spirit of wood and the natural flora beside fauna.."

The brilliant sister of her pupil's right hand started to add with a stand from her spot. "My many followers had errected a barrier. Yet our elders cannot cast again until two moons after to - night. I doubt greatly that the ones zapping our forests of their strength, which provide the vital essence of a woodland fae's every fiber, will not retalliate as we enact a plan. There must be a way to see to the dangers from a separate perspective. My brother and sisters have fled from their homelands countless times. Should this not be as those times? If we fall here by blood - shed, there will be an extinction of our kind- just as the Fair folk of Knoll's undoing, or the Raven Winged of the Snowy Barrens. We shan't lose even if we rise to seek shelter. Let my elders at least speak over peaceful matters before anyone decides to toss away their lives by the sway of their sword or war drum."

The student beside the well mannered teacher was speechless! Her tutor was going to have her clan leave their home! It had been many decades since such a disaster..would they still have to keep running away? Why not stay and trust in the red - blonde's power?

Lizzette brought down her eyes to revert to this serious matter. "If you wish not to lose without regrets, then I shall give your elders time to seek wisdom in high places." The wood elven lady bobbed her green strands away in thanks. "I deeply understand. My council of priests and mages will have your answer before morn at the most. " Many had looks of confusion on their faces. Was a seize fire to be called should they have those regrets? Who was willing to repeat the past?

Melu seemed flustered to the wood elf Priscilla Dearheart. Much later, the young mage had gone to return to her works over an elixer she'd dreamt of modifying since her start as a pupil to the great sorceress. The mossy, green headed elder decided to see if this was all her student had to resent in her mentor. When negotiations had fallen on the woodland council's shoulders in the past, Melu had not believed her teacher 'strong enough.' Dearheart did however forgive her beloved student's fussing and skepticism every time.

Melu Elona Ainesworth was a very dutiful sorceress in training by now under her mother's long time friend and ally. Priscilla had come to Melu when her fifteenth hundred year had approached. They had spoken of the newly granted apprentice's areas under a previous teacher's hand. According to her records; in the same academy as both Piper and once Aluehainyu, as well as Skylar Thompson, Melu had not made the cut. Yet her score in every class had been perfect, all but one subject.

Alchemy and herbology had been where the young student had fallen short of her perfect grade marking. During the season in which Piper had entered into the Academy for tireless magicians, Priscilla had found of the ceramony conducted for the ones unable to pass. Right there she had seen her candidate. The one to replace the old half- fae sorceress into her last hours.

Melu was not just an apprentice in the healing and defensive arts, she was also a vassal to the wood elf of old. Dearheart intended to tun that that negative thinking around. Melu would be succeeding a Spirit world council's daughter. Strength had more than one name. Priscilla was certain it had been wise enough for future plans.

Now, if Mel suddenly backed away from the offer, if she no longer trusted the priestess of the ancient forests, then that would spell the demise of her people's last area of solice. Melu Elona was vital to the continuation of the Deep Wood sect. She was a sage only second to a healer.

Melu had also battled with Slade Wilson's (upon chaging back to Will in the elven ladies' home) ,taint which the dragon had taken little action to contain. It had been thought that ; while the meta - human had been overshadowed by a category A ; Soul Stealer previously rather than occasionally, "the influence well known as black blood had formed into a mass from within the crime lord's body. After reclaiming reason to betray the red dragon lord in his keep ; though losing to the reanimated puppet Rokuro, the bubble had burst to loosen and overtook Will's system. That had been where Priscilla had 'kidnapped' Will to return to her hut for treatment in the earthen sector of her home world. It seemed the tar stained taint had a cure, though it took an old book of medicine and spells from Orion the white knight and seer's personal works to have the treatment finalized. Slade no longer needed to take the medicine, which was a very good turn in his case. The same had been said to supress the dragon for the previous chosen Richard . Slade himself had been asked to hand deliver a light shard with the ability to repel the king from inside the teen's body. Now, the effects had worn off. It had been too many years since the last area of treatment for the grown male and father. As Roku had won over the arguement...even without the man's consent, new trials had appeared in the spirit mother's mind-

No, Priscilla shook her mop of green and woodsy waves to tie them back from her eyes. ~The chosen shall not fail us. I have put far too much faith that the golden dragon might thrive ..as well as our Phoenix of olden...~

Her sigh was quiet. Tightly to her chest , she clenched that flickering pain to dull it's chronic affliction within her body. Being a seer and prophetess meant not looking into your own future. Only those in need of your guidance...Her chest stiffened painfully as the sorrow enveloped the high arch priestess. ~I shall go to Sir Gregory..perhaps Dreamwake has...medicine...~

Melu had seen the lady collapse in her tired state. The last act of a barrier had deemed itself too powerful for the witch any longer...with tears in her student's eyes, the sorceress rested . This next era would not have it's old mistress, yet a young one. So went as the sacrifice of many...a prophet to the good , deep wood..

/

Greg had stolen away after another matter. The matter of Min or JinMae's interference. That kniving feline had decided to play enchantress, yet why?

He snuck aroud from getting pulled in with the other Titans. Cy was busy in the real world Tower setting, with Gar as Changeling sniffing the base top to bottom. No kids anywhere!

"Aagh! Star's gonna put me in a crate for life ! I was supposed to know where he was ...Cy! Any luck on Ava-

The grim faced dad only tapped louder against his keys before setting the board aside. "No! She's gone, he's missin! You think we should stay put? Kori wasn't where we sent everyone! Somethin's not right ...but what is it? I saw a change in waves..overrr..-

Gar gaped over Cyborg's shoulder by the virtual patterns on the large screen ."A..rift? No wait! That's why we can't reach their units!They are-

"In another dimension and we will be too if we don't find out where it's commin' from! Gar! Do your boy a favour an' get Bart on the line-

"Why? " Gar scratched his head as a chimp and tried to decide it they shouldn't phone-

"Wait! " Greg popped into the room from sneaking by walls and corridors with his invisibility turned to full power. "Gwaah! Don't scare this primate to -

"Oh man! Greggie! Good timing as ever , but..layin' low in our base? What are you doin! This is a major -

"Crisis is just what it should be Stone. Garfield, I apologise for the startle. My senses picked up a greater influence from inside the city limits. Something that was of your earth opened this vortex.." The interdimensional wizard figure of the long sought Digitalis joined the lug to find out more over what had been, making waves. That was the reason then..Greg's 'hunch' had been dead on as his aching spine...

"Did by any chance,you two come across a vortex? Or something that might have the power to -

"The device from the cat! " Cy got up from his seat to exclaim. "Who's got their hands on it?! You musta' found some clue?" The bot was one hundred percent correct as Greg attempted to sigh away his retort..such a well planned one tooo!*

"I have in fact almost Victor. Changeling, was it now? Sounds familiar..?" Gar just grinned to remain his chimp-tastic self. He rubbed his neck though a bit embarrassed. "Heh! You caught me! It's not gonna be an official title once I grow old n' grey!"

The sorcerer's cloak turned to white and silver by those senses returning. "Aha! There it was! Spying where the world still tilts? Jin Mae! Send out your guard!" The sorcerer was furious as his powers emit as badly as Raven on a..good day?..

Looking up to the ceiling with an intent to rip it from the base's structure , the enchantress Rinkasu relent with a groan.

"Ahh!~ My old fellow! Your senses are not as keen! Have you forgotten the children are still amiss? The only one truly interested in separation would be...-

"You know." Cyborg and Changeling looked down towards the ominous, wizard's features. "You know who has the!-

"I tried to stop him! He will not listen! That , girl I know had the black cat on speed dial..the youngest...I fear for her sa-

"Then why did you not stop the one responsible!?" Greg's blood pressure heightened possibly over the wall as Gar forced his way by to deter the face - off from ripping their Tower to shreds! The wizard by that action cooled off with a huff*, then switched his cloak to that of the old Gregory. A dingy earthen shade of brown amid slights of grey was what felt most reliable.

JinMae meowed* to this , rather as a relief that the morpher had a the way of a mediator. "Then will you let me speak?" Greg nod to the deity of clouds- unbound. Dreaams were not where she lay beyond the void, yet prophetic matter of the very subconscious...

"Rinkasu-

 _""Byakumu..If_ you will not call me by my host's title, I shall not allow you to demean my own. Go on." She was quite the sight. The cheshire cat could not rival that stance as she levitated out of the heroes' reach.

"Then, you did in fact catch a glimpse of the culprit? " Greg did not want his temper to flare while working...around immortals...it was not a fun task to undergo! Regardless of the message!

"I did not see. I did sense it. Long , wriggling worm! It was after the boy, so I had his guest room where the cresture could not pry...then he left it's walls..." Wiz knit his brow . "A..worm you say? Was it a ...was it in form ?"

She shook her head with a palm to her face. " Nay. A ghoulish , greedy messenger for another...it refused to allow my poor spirit to interfer...so I did as any great protector might! I scratched out it's -

"Aye!?" You damaged the thing astrally then?" Greg was shocked that the big cat had such power- even a descendant of the Sphinx herself.

"Gods! How _would_ I? No, I stole unto thee memory of the one to have sent it astray. "

Gar interrupted with a hand raised. "Then you do know why it came here? Why was it...Ava said a red...serpent?.. I heard she an' Rae talking about that! "

The lynx mother scratched her long haired scalp to pause by this. "Ha! Ye have had more in this matter child! " The morpher beamed by the lil' lady's praise. "Then...the red snake!" Cy had remembered the debate earlier with a swat to his brow. Rinkasu smiled by how their 'reconnection to stale sources ' had not been discarded as a short term memory project for her comrades.

"The snake...could it have been...-

Greg blinked by the thought inside his skull. Only one so devious would see kidnapping as a normal tactic...

"Roku..." The three males froze by that name from the deity's lips "Your mystery beast of an astral demise, was in fact the god's incarnation left to gather what it might...Your boy..was it's target...sniff..*."

She seemed to be pitying the child, yet Greg wondered why the guardian spirit had not done by leading the child back to safety!

"Roku..has..he took all three of Kori an' Dick's kids!?" Gar was sweating,..shaking..the dragon had a monstrous appetite for wanting to cause the Titans to fear him. He had gotten too close when the teen leader Robin had fallen back then...Gar had almost hated Dick for giving in..though Roku was a bad dude if he had a vendetta as if he were like!-

"Then what of the reason? Was the snake hiding the reason to it's task ? Byakumu ?" The sorcerer of his light self had returned as Greg readied for the hurried departure. "There is no one left to guard. Changeling, Cyborg, we have nothing if your team is truly lost along with the children and Chosen." The two nod. Cy however felt differently on the matter. "I think our Darwin over here should stay in case we need a shout out. G, you have to watch out for the whole group. We could use your ears on this end, ya get me?" Cy nudged the morpher who raised his head with a smirk. "I'm the look out! You couldn't be any more right bro! Leave it to the Titans' finest!"

JinMae's facial expression changed to a more innocent tone before laughing sweetly. "Then I shall add myself as a comrade ! Allow my aid to deter the demon aura still residing within this tower? It will not dispell completely until your friends have destroyed it's puppeteer on the other..side?" She was certain that the one controlling the opening of the void via a device that humans had built, would not rest in shutting away all contact till then.

"Can we trust what she says, Greg?" Cy whispered over to the sorcerer with his back turned a slight. Wiz sighed before givig his companion an answer, then turning to Byakumu, his words rung powerfully as both a reminder and warning for the trickster to follow.

"You...despite the stalling of our time, malady, you have indeed led us closer to our answer. I shall allow your aid once more, yet not as a surveyor, you will face the demons with physical mastery of that form. Otherwise, face the shadows as a ghost among us! I know you hold back due to JinMae's condition. Yet as a protector, our lives are more so secondary to our charges' peace of mind. If anything becomes of our world's surveyor; Changeling, I will not be able to secure our agreement any longer which would not only hurt we, yet JinMae's own kin...remember You did announce yourself to be a temporary guardian. "

The cat nod with a mischevious grin.

"I do not intend to lose my rights here. Very well! Now keep that promise to return JinMae's old self whence you defeat the dragon, so that I may return to my domain wholly." The bow of the grat deity cascaded around in the air as a fan of petals all inlaid upon her garb's mandala shape.

"I trust you this much. Do not fail our team , thank you Rinkasu." She blushed anxiously by how he'd teased; while knowing that old name made the maiden cringe. Clever oaf...the golden lord would have him understand far more than she could speak for her old companion-

~Bao Shi. Our tide is changing ever so...~ Another nod came before the spirit mother had turned away to secretly 'speak.'

~Hurry, awaken the fires to melt away the frost from their hearts...otherwise...~

The maiden felt her eyes cloud as a sense of the void's presence overwhelmed that demand. ~Otherwise our kind shall wither to ashes...underneath falling snow..~ To be forgotten, to lose this fight and it's chosen yet to decide their fate.~ She sighed softly without letting the boys see her pride crimpled as her skirts.

~Silver ..your eyes do not wish to know such brilliance...little king. ~ Her softened eyes turned towards the skyline beyond the tower's glass.

This had to continue...regardless of the dragon's repent, the boy would find out. Time was unconsciously deciding a new role...oh Aleiah...she had never felt her bones ache..Even now, the powerful relic of time and space had no where left to turn...

/

Greg was only just one of many facing areas of strife. Within the void containing the children of the chosen destiny, there lay someone else whom had no intention of ever losing it's grip. The texts said that the boy had to first bare the whim of absorpion before his role had been filled. Just as Rokuro,.Richard whom had nearly been won, and this child..the brat Titan's ...

The grinning serpent returned to speak by mind with it's king. The redness of it's form had become permanemt instead of a ghastly see - through complexion. "Ah...things are looking up. Yet we have work to do! Tell me, my pet? Where is the child Amelia? Right as we chat here , please do not allow her to meet with her siblings this moment...sigh..* That would spoil all of the fun..besides! Reia's only born has gotten loose..What do you belive should be done my dearest incarnate?" The wrigging demon in it's shape responded while also growing a tad larger for his lord to see to the matter, with less pressure.

~Ssire! This sservant shall not lossse to thiss bunch...Have me sssecure thee winged heiresss!~ The dragon in the form of a man; aside from the cop's own, nod in thanks as the next to enter, had been Roko wishing to do well by her...lord from the next hallway.

"My lord Roku "

The madame bowed low in her newest garb. A bit low cut to the navel, it looked part loincloth of a huntress . The piece still had the white over black and silver , just as her old uniform surprisingly. Her boots were longer and had a length's reeach by the mid - calf area. Her hair was pulled back to side into a partial warior's tail .The mask had no longer any pupose as her face now lay marked by Roku's possession of his old aspect. The self again was recalled by the demise of the old Raku's drunken care taker. Whom had shattered his poor mother's skull badly enough to force the boy to do the same- though in drag to the brute one long night...how mundane the times those seemed...Roko was the self of that era as' Raku' who had later gone to the realm of Lord Destiny's to become his pupil. Then Lil had wandered in to turn his eye from order and HAD to ruin the Eternal ruler's relationship! Without her , things were more defined for HIS take - over. Grayson's old humanity was to be lost as the chosen boy...became the power- source the Titan had refused of this kindly old king...

"If only you had left me to act as a second conscience...Silly hero..you forgot one thing! I became your eternal shadow before the sentence!" The man god chuckled to this scheme. Running back to the present was near impossible. The children would indeed face the dragon , now that their father had ultimately failed!

A land clouded in smoke and red flames...it was a wafting odor that awoke the teen blonde from his sister's impulsive hit. What...was that scent? It smelled of...incense...or was it-

~I can't move!~ The child felt his spoken words pop out, as the ability granted by Ami still had not diminished!

Frantically the boy swang his arms, wailing without sound. Where was this? It felt far too futuristic! Was he .. someone's lab rat?..it was off! Way way off!...

 _~Rrahh!_ Let me _goo!~_ The shifting complex was a levitating ' bubble' similar to the one Richard as Roku had trapped Amy inside of. It was impossible to burst - with thicker walls than a soap sud's spit of dry air! Aiden flailed as the creases across his heavy brow were on fire. His forehead pulsed as his arms reached up. Fingers gripped the pounding spot while his scream continued..so..tired..what...

With a fall to the base of the structure slowly, the last face the teen had wanted to see appeared to watch the draining of a portion of the brother's magic fire. Amelia glanced up as if unable to shed a tear. His ears were pounding, though her own two primarily remained shut to any other noise unless it were a demand from the dragon.

"You should have decided. " Her words left him desparate, upset. While unable to escape the trap laid by this ' king' and his army, his sister had been taken as an accomplice..she had to be rescued so their mom..and dad...where were they now?

~Ami! You are being tricked! Wake up! ...Please! I..I don't under..stand...wh-

"You would not, big brother..." The girl glanced down to her fingertips,only to gasp by the blemished middle digit that should have been...

"Excuse my departure. Rest assured..You will be...the one to ...goodbye!" The girl wasn't making sense as her reaction was to find the king of this place.

Just to ask him if her ..hunch wasn't alone, or figurative at best!

She could not look her coward sibling in the eye..she was so cruel! So ..how would the dragon have her act..Amelia felt in her gut an odd wince as her reaction only grew more painful to clench back.

Aiden shook uncomfortably as the field keeping him contained had begun to melt away, just to unveil where he had been spirted away to.

It was a crazed cult setting! Just like out of the movies! Only..it was real...it was real..it was wrong! Ami..Amelia couldn't have known that ..this!...

Roku's laugh rung out amid the darkness while the child fought to remember if this place had left him his belongings. The king was growing closer. An echo resounded to drive the boy to his knees as Aiden attempted to mask his amber eyes from the dragon's temper. That mastermind was not human...he had taken their dad'd life to become..a cruel, monster!

"You look confused. It's still no shocker that you refuse to be give credit for ..well, let's just say that magic is a gift. From your belated Grandfather-

~Liar!~ The blonde spat with a snarl. He felt more dog than fire breather. ~Give back my sister, my dad! And my-

"Your happiness..what a pity..you never did give full credit enough either, for your fool- hearrty answer. You see..whether you wish to recall it, or rather wish to desire it, I am never going to disappear. Not **EVER** again. Your father was persistant. " Roku's powerful boots knocked against stone to clatter the child's wits further into frustration over his capture.

"He continued to deny my offer. Again and again! You were the compensation for his dismissive hand, yet...your sisters are far more powerful . Amelia was touched by the ability and powers of Amaterasu. The Shinto goddess of Japan's solar aspect. Your sibling Anna; just as you, she originally was given praise as a guardian amid the Phoenix spirit's flames. Ava as you call her...she had a destiny to protect you AND the youngest! As well, as that golden , spark* you hide away from your family!" The grin was slightly hidden, yet the king was enjoying the back lash onto his own prize.

~I..you knew everything! Then let them-

"Impudent as ever...and the son of a detective- not a lawyer...perish the thought...You are to become someone else...you claim this life has fulfilled your needs. So let me add." The dragon swept his cloak to begin with another offer . Aiden brushed back against the magic capsule with a grimace.

"Would you be satisfied if I told you alone..that I can make dreams into reality?" Aiden sniffed to this. Too easy. These adults made him gag!

"I am half Djinn. My ability to add fact to plain fiction just to make my contracted 'happy' was what your father refused-

~He was smart!~ Aiden shot back angrily. ~ You don't get things just by wishing! It's..not right-

"You can however...If my magic of a dragon's rite flows in you...then perhaps you too might see things differently as well.." Aiden shifted with a shake of his head. His eyes grew in disbelief. ~I..you're lying! I'm not like you!~

"Manifestaion child. "Roku paused a moment to say before seeing to the boy's tantrum. "You humans shun the ideal, yet I bring your desires in to play. If I am a part of your -

~Shut up! I'm not a freak! Get _out!_ You should just rot in!-

"Would you _like_ for me to open up that capsule?" The child's tears shut back with a gasp..no more..he was bluffing..it..it wa..wasn't...

"I can help you. " Roku beseeched to the boy in a wallowing fit of self-pity and rage. Was it? He had the power to do worse!

Aiden shook his head harder. ~No!...You..you just mess with people! You're...no ...not! ..~

The boy's eyes burned further with an odd ' snake' of white smoke coming from his sockets. "You'll at least let me treat your burns before they set." The god frowned while stepping closer towards the unapproachable brat.

Aiden could not lose his eyes.. his only way to know if Ami...His mom...Ava..Ann...Dad..!..They all,...-

With a burst of the magic spell keeping the blonde from fleeing in his state, Roku acted without fail to catch the dim- sighted child from his frantic fury. "Let us see now if you'll have the power to oppose my gesture. Then, let my staff do their very best..to ward off the hate in which you still carry..." All went blank for the teen as his eyes suddenly could no longer...see the dark of the room. If the drago ..n..

...Aiden wept inwardly without stopping. He had been tricked by his own enemy. His sister was not on the' good guy's' good side...Ava was..possibly hurt because he had been..well..afraid! Ami was a kid! She couldn't end up in the ground from some...the rest was that vile taste of incense he now loathed were back...so..much pounding..lights ...where..where was he going to go?

/

Ava's mad escape route had narrowed dangerously with the return of that evil, spying, serpent. It had found the panting girl's scent long enough to give chase where no one else could dare to search.

The child was honestly afraid of the being inside her mind named Reia..the fact that the original, unborn Anya from the past was her..and Reia was...if her mother was that creature who controlled ice and frost,she could too! Yet the witch had said very little before the girl had escaped her hell hole of a cell.

Lilith was gone...she was not after Ava's life. This slithering freak was however; this dragon's man-handler was far more powerful, sly, and devious...her father was trapped because of the creep! This whole world was a delusion awaiting to be given HIS sole purpose..so why?-

The next corridor had a dead end, save for one doorway. It lay as small and narrow as an air vent. Ava had to go, as the creature was close behind at full speed!

With a neck twisting , ear crashing bang* the girl knocked the dented area clear. Just as a dingy air vent, it relented. ~I am _no_ cat burglar! This place is history once I get Aiden and Ami home! _Kawabungaaa!~_

The teen fell feet into the shaft before turning from her original twist in the bend,to alter it as far as her senses could see. Deep before her was a second way out. "Finally!* " She breathed in a rough whisper. "I have t-

A rattle resounded as her entire network of tunnels shifted , as if in a kids fun tunnel on the pavement border of a local amusement park! The swaying was painfu...oww!*

"Gah..!*..What was..?...-

Another set of very faint alarms sent the child to dash ahead on her hands and knees for dear life!

With each pant* her ragged breathing quickened. Each crawl fowards, the girl felt her skin prickle with sweat. She was in a furnace..it was too close a call! No! Almost!-

A dive onto the ground had Ava topple out to find one other still...not yet out of her way..-

A spectral dopple of Lothos from miles away had been working on a strange, tall, and metallic -

"Hey!" She cried out once the goon's grabby demons had gotten closer. "Intruder alert? Should I tell him? " The fake half - self; which had split between the endless void and the Eternal's main keep, scratched his chin then frowned.

"You..these monsters are your's! " She exclaimed with a swat to one blob's face..or tail...

"Tell them to lay off!" The girl had trouble remembering what the creeper's name was..Aiden had met this jerk! Anya as the dopple had helped him to commit-

"Oh hoh! You are my old partner in crime! Though..you are not as puny...hummm..I do wonder where my old lady went wrong with her plans...yet to the dragon, I am originally bound! " He chuckled this before setting off for..a lock down switch! She'd be captured! No way was this tall, dark and scary going to beat her to her brother's holding place!

"What are you doing? All of what you guys are trying to commit..this is not even the real world! Why are you helping him! " She had no time to goad, not as much as to distract while Reia's powers kept the blobs far back.

Lothos looked up to ponder the question. "Well...I suppose curiosity has it's own ' just rewards' -

"Desserts ." Ava corrected plainly with a grunt. "You are just doing this for the science aspect? This is a lab. I'm not blind. So , what's he got it for? Care to send me off as the 'big baddie' without letting your captive off with a -

"Clear your head of such action! Science you say? Well, you could say all of...yet no...My real body is a false one. Your dear father's comrade mangled my original one which had yet to rise! Stop the chatter little mouse! You are not in the right even if you youself decide my ills!" The male demon had red hair as long as the dragon's. His gaudy garb was more westernized than the dragon's old world barbarian -

"Hah! Where do you dare insult where you yourself cannot fathom the content!" He had read her mind then...crap!

"So wait tight little girl! Your king is a very busy -

"I...I want to change..change my fate! " With a swish of her hair of silver and pale lavender, with side- swept strands away from her neck, the teen madly let her eyes travel towards the false Lothos's red orbs. Wait! He was a!-

"I am glad you can stand up. Even knelt before the ground, you emit the powers of an ice queen I too once recognised..my late mistress was not wrong...you do have the power to defy..."

Ava's flux and flurry of snowflakes scattered round the room . All but the odd, human - made device that had been from against the farthest wall. Floors with tens of thousands beakers were left to collapse about the place last."What is that ? Is that what you are using to keep this world together!? I won't let your plans work!"

With an inhale of breath, then an exhale of painful whisps of icy air,the teen had her first spell by the tip of her tongue.

~DIMITTITE MUROS!~ The walls cracked by her frigid ice having widened the cracks a slight. Magic had also had the false replication of the red haired demon fade into mist. Had he been up to just as much madness as her real prison guard?

 **"Heey!** Don't fly away! I'm not done here! " She gripped her fists painfully closed, as the world soon felt a twinge by her trying to rise from the metal flooring. "I wanna know what it's for! Come back!"

He had escaped..she had only frozen a few inches from the floor to the doorway.. .way!

"If you won't tell me, I'll just have to track down the real criminal behind this. . Hold out a little longer Bro...Ami..."

With a sigh and swift display of super-speed, the teen left through the open door. As if it were only or her mission alone to free her family, now no one else was left to know the truth behind the strange fluxing and waning of the tides!

With a roar fowards in her eyes, Ava flung after the invisible draft that had sent her..where she had refused to witness by those lavender eyes...

Roku was no king, no dragon. A menace from lands far , far away..where time took no stance. Only silence. This was true darkness. Nothing touched the halls except an occasional drip* drip* from the howling caverns.

Every room led to another world! This was not real! It had to be an illusion..just as the witch owl had fabricated from Ava's memories as a ...creature in the 'snowy lands...'?..-

The hollow echo of those drifting departed frightened the child. Even with this ability to end up bruised, maimed, beaten, sickened, poisoned...her fear only escaslated over if she COULD die..! This was an illusion of her fear! It was a fake Underworld!

She grit her teeth and kept dancing the cruel reality away with each brush past imaginary figures. Some characters she knew only by how Reia's wavelength had heightened. Others remained mysterious as time itself. Her flight was almost as if-

~Wake up!~ A heavy paw bat out to fluster the teen by it's odd ...a plop onto her nose, it did not extend it's claws to harm-

A teddy bear..the dog!

Ava gasped, then blinked up to the air above her. Verra, as the hybrid animal self, grinned with all canines sharply held.. ~You never rung me, so I went on ahead of the gang! By the way, did you know abou-

Whether shock or another area of mind control, Ava swung out a blade made of crystaslized ice and metal to shove the clown away. She was frightened. Vee saw this as when he'd seen Prince Rokuro's face after the other incident with the recapture inside Lord Roku's keep.. How lost...why was she here?

~You have to trust me Av-

"No!" The blizzarding winds behind the teen had Shoji try to recover his immortal /elemental self of shadows- yet it was impossible inside the dragon's den. Verra turned to his firm mental voice without the pattern of a human's jaw instead.

~Turn off the waterwords Marie! It's too early to give in!~

The fifteen year old's expression shut down as a single name fell from that quivering set of frost bitten lips.

"Ai..den..." To her knees she knew this was the last of the girl's outburst left to shout. Verra had proven that with his small talk, that words could become a vice. Something the red dragon and witch owl had tainted of the teen's mortal - bound confidence, Ava needed that hope such as any other teen in her school. Hope was what they had to face the draconic kiler with .

"He..he's not.."Ava's eyes began to grow moist with tears. Not here..her head was still...-

~Acha! We have to beat it from this place! Ava! This world was designed by interdimensional science and alchemaeic abilities of that creeper! We have to defeat him before R-

"I dislike doggies. Cats are much cuter. Ones without their awful noisiness are well prefered over those, trouble makers."

Ami was within the darkened spot despite having gone to look for her dragon keeper earlier. Vee was in a mound of trouble, as her formless energies over a borrowed dark art came towards the guardian as a lion tamer's whip! His reaction was to dodge, yet the one to prevent that had the cat angrier than before.

"Welcome to my inner sanctum,Veravakumu of the four passages...he whom was once turned himrself. " The dragon's sepent's hiss* had the fur of the pup's stand on end. Ava grasped her chest by how they'd let him find their hiding spot - it had been to lead the two back to the beginning, as the alter of that terrible sort appeared suddenly through the clouded smog. Incense prevented Ava from using her energies to topple..yet she was afraid..he held Ami's heart in his clutches with her brother's very will possibly beginning to waiver !

/

~Cool it Av...I don't think he's gonna do anything rash..~ Vee whispered back to the only other remaining Grayson child; besides Anna , who was miles to light years from this night - scape!

The dragon did something despite the cat's unimaginative 'feelings' . He snapped his gloved fingers for flickering lights to sputter on . Ami's mind had gone into a shut - down session , that was unless the dragon called her to fight her sibling and uncle again.

"In this center of the ring!" The guardian and teen half- eternal were in awe. The lights were even brighter as they overlooked the king's main event. Aiden was a prisoner inside what looked to be a see - through , globe shaped, spinning relic of light and ancient arts. The cell was where the wish had be made,a die had been cast far too late..

"You see? Yet you failed to subdue that much! A big sister? The child you now see in suspension has my magic ability through Rokuro's influence over Richard's current life - time. " Vee growled as the hair - raising kitty hybrid. His lips curled back as dangerously as the sorcerer and dragon king's silent smirk had left Ava badly shaken..

"You failed to recall what he had promised me. This is payment! " The red lord proudly looked up towards his prize inside the field of riddles that the teen Eternal could not possibly hope to grasp . Her brother had not relented of course. This was to rewrite enough to ready for a proper awakening!

Vee was livid. He no longer waited for his kin to show. This was payback for all of the humiliation! The constant bending- over - backwards for this giant liar, in order for the dragon to spare his son from such rites!

 _~Damnitt!_ Ava! Get Ami! **_Hurry!~_** With a shot forth in the form of a shadow of fog, the sillouhette hit Roku's defenses. -

By a swipe away, the dragon had only to wave his wrist. The cat froze into mid air with a stunned yelp. "Not this time mutt. " Vee's spine was left to collide into a pillar of the king's throne. It . Hurt. Slabs of stone and iron had grazed not only the cat, yet the seat where Roku's triumph was to be had.

With a wail of a howl from the pooch's corner, Ava froze before shaking her head to go after Aiden insetead. He was the cause!Her bro was..he would..the dragon!

Her icy eyes were no match as Ami awoke to grip the elder's arm with a band of tainted fingernails. Wincing by the direct contact of Amelia's poisonous points, the dead - eyed youngster finally spoke in a low voice.

"They say you creatures cannot die...let me find this out."

Without emotion. Without pity..this was NOT her little eco- friendly fan girl of all things kawaii! Kawai!Not good!..

"Amy! It's your!-

With a swing of the projected whip , Ava had no choice but to fend off the ten year old terror!

Meanwehile, Verra was accumulating eighty thousand more bruises by Roku's brutal swats. Another hit unto the cat as he got up to stampede towards the daemon -

Another whimper onto the stone flooring as finally..the last strike, no powers left-

 _"UNCLE SHOJIII!"_ Ava flew by the bratty puppet's side to dive after the toppled dog. He lay in a heap. Cuts everywhere made Ava wonder if the cat would change back...

"Your puppy wasn't well cared for. Of course it would act out against-

 **"RRAAAHHH!"** Ava was infuriated enough. No more peace talks! A line of ice, more frost...it all had to destroy the real demon!-

Ugh!*..." Ava gripped her shoulder to see what had send her into such a sprawl to her own knees...He was...

Ami. Ami was still brainwashed! ...She was throwing dangerous weapons! The monster was a-

"Let's begin the rest..once your dear Hana has arrived , the setting shall ultimately be -

Ava was out cold...her own sister...what...what had they done. ~.Sh..o..ji...d...on't...d..ie...~

With a cough into her chest, the teen's body soon shook repeatedly to obliterate the hurt. Her shoulder blade ached so much that the girl let out a cry of pain. Her arms had been met with restictions and magical binds.. The odd field had risen to cover the two; Ava and Aiden inside the orb shaped vessel. They were without Ami who had no clue what she was about to commit to.

Ava had her voice stolen back by a painful seam across her face to bind the girl's shouts away. Aiden still lay unconscious as the worst had only made Ava wish his pain away. Her own would heal. It was the only other resistasnce these monsters could toy with besides her past ..

As soon as her hitched breathing had returned to normal, Aiden's own body had suddenly vanished into a poof* of light. Her head looked back towards the floor, then right beside the teen where her brother had been held prisoner.

~Aiden!-

~Gah!" The girl's ability had been stolen away by Ami , to no longer have the strength to further communicate with either red headed twin. Yet she had not told Amelia that her birth given rite was by the speak' s power. Reia could back her on that, anytime!

Her echos were soundless as the laughter of the youngest had the elder teenager of the moment with a heavy heart. Ami..had to wake up from this nightmare! She was never going to be able to leave..just as Ava and the witch! Roku was her more powerful manifestation of doubt..but how!?

Verra was able to crawl. He was unable to escape the buzzard known as the lap dog Roko however. With a kick to the cat's healing ribs, the violent creature of her newest attire laughed aloud so that poor Ava coud see her expression. A cruel, dishonset and even...loathsome aura...

Shoji...her heart hammered away without stopping. Clutching her battered knees to her chest in mid- suspesion, Ava tried to dull the echoes of splattering , the resistance of her ally was ...he could make it!

~ Pleease...change back!..Dog! _..hah!"_ Her ability was still a shock collar of surprises as the cat whimpered until Roko had decided to shut the pup down. "I have a reward on his head. Don't want it. ..Though I **DO** want to see your earth burn instead! Hahhahhhahaaa!"

The grinning psycho had no choice but to serve in solitude by her king's every whim. Too bad this cat was going to leave without seeing his charges become ripened fuel for the aspect, under Lord Roku's firey rule to descend!

/

The cat lady JinMae sniffed the air as Gar Logan typed away his response to the Titans' senior mentors world-wide. The League had to watch for rift openings as well from far off on other missions. The Doom Patrol was miles south of the Sahara, there was no way he'd get to them without sattelite access! Or com communication might have worked without a jungle fortress to subdue! Mala had very much been active on his own to save The Brain- again! So cliche' ...

With a groan into his hands,the cat behind the tapping fool paid no mind yet to swat intruders away. Miasma mounds had piled up by the entrance. To possibly block their way? Min had never seen such lively dark energy so active...her claws ached for a cat fight!

"You ..are actin' pretty quiet from there...is everything al-

Changeling's head had turned from the computer seat to find the spot behind his skull, unoccupied! Jin had vanished! With ten to twenty blinkels , rotated by head turns, the hero had enough of a chance to scream in shock. "Wwwaaah!*" Cy isn't gonna like this! We had to play watch..un.m...where are you off to? Fuzz brain! Hey!"

He tossed the sofa over as a gorilla before heading to the kitchen island across from the main scene below in their city. "Darn! Not funny cat - face! You are supposed to not lie! So where did ya go!" The green hero heard with a raised brow and ear after the plain outburst . A skrit scrit* had come from before the other side of the entrance. But that way was!...

"You..don't tell me..they!-

With a rish into the miasma field, it lay -

"Clear?" The man blinked to this with a gasp. His war shout was useless!

The snicker * of a precarious feline in the midst of the brawl to supress the goons in shadow, leapt up to send the surprised and frightened morpher to topple back intlthe main room. The oir shut while Gar threw his ears against the locked down, metal surface. Claws, hissing,spitting, it was messy on her end! She was erasing the creeps! Notjust getting them to pack up an' move! The cat was a wild-

With a last clatter of a shattered dead- soul against the side wall- on the other sjde, the rest of the cronies had beedn disposed. Min had a smirk against her lips and was covered in their darkened essence. With a shake and a douse of the deity's own potion by her pocket, the aura soon withered to return the lynx from the havoc of turning.

"Ahh! That was fun! Your hallways are clear, though I do not believe they will regroup until we have caused their pack to ..fluster..." The fan from the deity cat's side slipped out from by her immortal waist to whipe away the extra smea off of the Changeling's cheek.

Her head tilted with a glint of curiosity in them. "You were in the midde of my -

"Yes! Cause you just left! " Gar reprimanded the ..old enemy turned ..was she tl be trusted with such sharpened * motives! Was everyone forgetting the cat's past!

"I see dismal lines across your temples. Elder lords have not these in my home realm. Perhaps monks who fear their humanity as greatly as ye!" She chuckled her riddle while Gar bearly had time to wrap his skull around her insults. "You aren' t supposed to act on your own, tuna- breath! This is serious! Neither of us can get out to the Titans cause we have to -

"I fear, for their humanity..it has no choice...your team..has fallen into another realm of impossible understandings. Believe me as I speak well of my words, boy. A cat sees what the living cannot . That fear your enemy intends to divide from this,..well..I hope you are able to swim. " Gar raised a brow by what she had meant. "No..that's! " It was the two; Titan and big cat, up against a massive tidal wave! Impossible! It was going to-

 ** _"Yyee!"_** The green hero forced himself not to shatter with the walls of glass. "Let your stronghold not become our tomb, yes morpher?" The kid faced feline grinned before shielding dirty waters from the green man's face. Her fans grew to twice the size of her robes! This was an incredible sight as Gar stood , bearly awake.

"I have the power to see what you refuse! Well? Climb onto my back!" The hero gulped by what she had said. Min as Jin Mae's possessor, was puny! He was going to crush her if he tried!

She sniffed away a strand of stray locks before realizing her firm was the kid's. ~Then your ride shall be by tigress!" The cat reshaped hersef to become the big Lynx from the Eternal realm and Skylar's disbelief! (She looks like a giant hybrid. The build of a tiger, the markings and insight of the Lynx spirit. Min is raring to go sky high from that wave!Back to the story!)

The heroic transformationist was unable to fathom how amazing thi creature's eyes really were..Wait!

"I know those cats!" Gar suddenly remembered studying the short tailed woodland mammals. "You guys aren't that good! -

The witty retort that came from the kitty's lips had Changeling gape in his stance as a Titan. She swang her winds of illusionary trust towards the enemy with a flick of her - Paw?

~Seeing is not always by eyes alone. Our acute hunting prowess makes up for lost time napping in the good wood! ~ With a wandering gaze towards the window's nearshatteredglass, the rest of the Titans' fortress had lost it's hold. This new , endless , strange realm was not a Titans' worst nightmare.

"The end..of the city? Then!-

The two; tiger sized Lynx and hero, had been dragged into the field where Roku's castle hid itself among - not their eyes alone, yet where many mortals were unable to grasp. Between a false reality and a true region before their home's demise..

~This, is where your comrades were stolen. This is the illusion in which another has invited to swallow your city whole.~ Min stood on four solid limbs with her ears twitching. The signal..an aura so very close...A bird beside it's presence..

A rather strong bolt of lightening thundered off from the distant way , the crumbling buildings swayed by the passage of two more guests to it's voidless depths. Secret to whom? Meta - humans and arc spirit had been pulled inside it's gates ! It was an eater of false security within many...so many as the trip left Gar Logan mysteriously drained.

"Then Rae...an' Cy...they are all here? We have to go back to the tower!" He exclaimed with a gasp to his growling companion. "We promised the team that they'd get to trust you! "The hero frowned, jumped from the deity's riding seat, then stomped up to look the cat into it's large orbs. Cloudy as her smoke filled pipe of prophetic notion, the Titan knew Min could hear his contempt. He did not want the heroes to find her as a dangerous criminal! JinMae had not broken her promise yet!

~You'll go back to your world. After we defeat..a deadly serpent from stealing more lives, more dreams in it's wake...~ The reply was icy. She really had a grudge over that red snake in the grass's move on Aiden's mind! The cat..was not a villain..she cared after all...

"Then where do we go." Gar pointed out against the desolate setting; his arm heavy and weary from replaying the story of a tragic end, even after Trigon, Raven had never lessened from her gaze into the far future. Greg's magic had to remain there. A light to guide them after their comrades in this darkness...

"So, then help my team. JinMae. Greg wants to trust you. I do too." He said passively yet a bit intimidated by those paws.

~I am only to determine the hiding place of the beast, the boy, and the dragon. ~ The tiger - age kindred spirit let a rawl* emit from her lungs . Cats always seemed to land on their feet. Min could follow suit if end up inside the bowels of the fire - breather . Her options were lessening hour by hour. The golden lord would arrive!

"Then let's find the Titans! Your trust an' mine depends on us stickin' together!" Gar grinned stupidly to the Lynx mother, yet her eyes searched his features warmly. He had an aura that was forever you at heart. His animal selves would ; if they had bodies to tread presently, agree forever more that their guided hero was not unworthy of such an amazing gift.

~Then climb on board once more !~ The below of a sound replaced the cat deity's frustration as the roar ledup int the reddened air. The clouds did no more than carry that roar of power towards the ones most of all, who could hear it's melody resound.

A cry to battle. Whatever the cost, the spirit world would back decent order. Their allience with earth after all, was a massive history in itself.

/

The rest of Aiden's moments had a sense of danger. Always he was warned; be careful crossing the street, don't talk to strangers...yet why had this all seemed ...unclear? His head was bogged down with trustng the dogs ; his dad was a possesion of a tyrant lizard..yet it had promised a way back! Back to his years as a , normal human...without magic or any odd fireballs to toss. Why had it been ..so wrong to feel...as if that should happen? Aiden saw a reflective projection of himself in what felt an endless world of mist and confusion. Without words he had no true say in his fate.

Ami wasn't going to change unless the blonde went back, before ... Before those abilities had ever changed them!..Yet the dragon - ling had not forgiven this urge to pursue a time vortex..they all wanted him to fight! Aiden wanted to be so normal! So human he could live without regrets or supernatural laws! He had to do it...-

~Then you agree to my terms? ~ The dragon's voice echoed throughout Aidedn's skull. His eyes had gone dim by the vast area the king had corrupted. ~Y..yes...I..want...my...life back...grant...it...please!...~

The great serpent had fully entered his subconscious. It wound left and right. Soon it had turned into the largest mass of an egg shape, all of it trapping the youth inside. His eyes turned red instead of amber. A lit scarlett that only saw his desired outcome ahead, the boy forgot his present day. He slept in fetal position covered over in an ominous glow.

The rest would set their time back..his dream, was not to live as anyone other than Aiden Grayson..even if it meant giving up that power ..he'd let the dragon-

 **~NOOO!** Stop! He's going to eat _youuu!~_ The dragon-ling! It was flickering boldly without scorching against the child's unclothed chest. ~Grrrawwa!~ The little young- ling nipped Aiden on his finger before the child could blink himself to see the result of his fears. ~Wh..at! No! This..this. ..What have...You!~ His eyes battled the sight of a vast cage. It's walls were a red dragon's form entangled as rapidly as spreading, clustering,vines. So enclosed was the teen's entire space that immediately claustrophobia has Aiden cover himself with his arms , wrapped around his chest. It..was hard to breathe...he..had wished to destroy the world!

The ooslzing self - hatred gave rise to a ricketing edge of despair. The little dragon against Aiden's shuddering , sob filled chest had looked up from the base of the dark world, to the tip where-

~We caan!~The happy go lucky baby dragon exclaimed for only Aiden to reply back to. ~All...the way ..up there .?...I..I..Can't...sniff!..*...I..can't fight...-

The bite from the dragon was a tug this time as the boy's matted scalp was tugged lighytly to look up further. ~We must try!~His eyes shone pure. Better than how Ami had...Aiden wobbled to stand before feeling some sort of tug against his leg. The boy's eyes widened with a cry as his entire form came crashing back to the ground with a smack.*

The young fledgeling dragon forced it's claws to prry away one thick vining rope. It. moved ; live and ready to drag the child to fall silent, Aiden cried out. The golden aura rose towards where the the little lizard had nipped the teen's folicle. The rest of that dim, lamp - lit glow from around the teen slightly turned his attention towards the cell's closing wall. The ceiling was high up. He would have to grow wings-

~I can! Fly with mee!~ The young ,golden child dragon grew to the size of a large dog. It's wingspan was far larger , yet did not brush the sides of the egg containing the chosen from the real world.

~You! You can do...then let's try ..I will fall when you do. So go with me!~ That remark sounded regretful to the young - teen age lizard as it's speed left it not with long wings and limbs, yet just as the red dragon of the far east's embodiment. The two would make their way back towards reality..it had!-

Aiden had not remembered the agressive tendrils of this place. They gave chase as drone keepers of this cell. The blonde's light shielded him from being dragged back, yet the young dragon!

It's long form was similar to a sea serpent. It's entire body moved fluidly as a winding only' bend ' to avoid was the mass right below it's slinking tail. Aiden gripped tightly to the mane of the feathery creature. His heart beating into oblivion if they ended up-

The young dragon of gold and light was gripped. A large enough arm had the two toppling dow down, down. Once apart, the child lost his fearless resolve while the dragon revert to it's chibi - child form. Tears formed as the boy cried out soundlessly as the wind. All before he was swept further and further from the now captured -

A portal! It was taking the baby away! Aiden screamed out as the vines held him from going along. Roku had finally found it..the dragon of golden light - Aiden was indeed chosen to grant his revival!

/

The squirming entity was dragged roughly into Roku's throne room. It's tubby, puny body was not as the dragon had expected. It must have been reborn no more than a week before. His smirk had the snivling cutie growl back towards it's own estranged kin.

"You..are not as the texts described thousands of years prior..." Roku looked over the dragon babe with his curiosity suddenly piqued. ~You..you are not my brother! Bring me back to the chosen! You are cruel and -

"How adorable! You thought my Djinn blood had some,familiar essence. " Roku hissed with a grin. The deadly claws of both extended , yet Roku just took his gloves off to restrain the pint sized kid's flames. It was too much to bear as the eyes of the young-ling soon grew to resemble a true carnivore's.

~Let..my..friend..go.!~ The golden fire - light flickered to start a blaze inbetween the mad demon's set of claws. ~Hot to the touch..what do you take me for? Not on your level brat!~ The powerful back lash had the extra drain from simply keeping this youth still ..it felt as if he had Aiden's-

"I sense one more ." The king used his other set of fingers to rub his chin. Intrigued as it attempted to speak back.. ~I know you...my original spirit knew your ...creator-

The demon dragon gripped the young entity's wings painfully to respond. His darkened sight was nothing as the elderly Djinn Eternal in the ranks! The golden lord had to stop his enemy! Aiden had to face the-

"Ahah..! So you DID revive! What a world as it turns! ..Aaron StellaNova..of the Star Capital to **damn** this lord!" With a trickle, the light in the youngster's eyes shut away. A cry emit as the teen aged Aaron from the Titans' mis -adventures, came toppling as a spirit , out of the lizard child's incomplete, near tangible form.

~You are a beastly ghoul! Let the boy go! ~The magic as before had changed Aaron to seem a bit older. The light blonde tail that held to his side was cropped back to remain hidden. A small relic was attached to the teen self's hair tie. His robed form was a ghost as the capelet swept round to encompass the falken soldier. Roku had to fall today, yet the golden hatchling was still not ready to fight fire with dark artistry!

The king cocked his head as if amused. He certainly had been correct. Aaron of Alicia Daia's affections-

"She,your dearest princess is where I might dwell? Why indeed had I not seen your distress sooner!" The dragon's fangs shown terribly as he laughed this discovery to rest. The intangible Aaron became quite pale. Alice was...

With his arms open wide, the king decided to let the rebel child know. He had only caught a glimpse of the chosen's new role. Why not decide if the rest should follow suit? Roku would send the teen to fly back to his sorceress. The dragon boy's aspect, would stay . Aiden had yet to fre it's truest guise. The phoenix would not reach the king's realm even with that obnoxious notion over the sun's direction!

"Yes..your lady is waiting. Once I overtake both earthen- and Eternal sanctions! ...Then, once I reap every last mass of misery from their worlds, there will be no happy reunion left to comfort your send - off." The blonde stole a glance over to the dragon babe before vanishing to return to!-

A whack!* Aaron in spirit..could be rejected? The king laughed to this without any pity in his features. A vile damned..he was still not repenting enough!

~What have you done?~ That could only mean, Aiden had lost his fire. The dragon child was not strong enough to repel the soul stealer king! Aaron could not roost within the golden hatchling's aura...he was going to lose his form!

The dragon chuckled as the young sage of old crawled away. He reached out with arms that were not there to save his companion. "So, he was your host, Aiden was in fact his. However, that is to be questioned. The little one here belongs...you, do not. " The flash of fire from the king's next attack had the seer struggle to dodge the blast. He missed his opportunity as a second wave of the dragon's control left the blonde teen twitching in pain. He reached out with arms he did not have. Not strong enough to hold her..to save the golden...-

Another hit had the spirit's ability to remain tangible dampen. His form flickered as a thousand fluttering insects. ~Make this so dragon! I will not be beaten!..R..re...turn! H..him! **_NOW!~_** Another pulse unseen sent the sage to take the blow miserably, just as Roku had desired the lost soul to return as. In shambles.

"Oh don't worry about your _charge!_ " The dragon grinned while the blonde's false body had begun to break to pieces. "My Alice,my **Arisu** is not dead yet .." The look on the seer's face disbelief. Denial. A tear trickled down before he'd finally left the hell - hole to it's recent victims.

The king swept his cloak to the side with a sigh. The young dragon-ling was still within his left, clawed hand. With a grip far more devastating if Ami as her old self had seen, the king squeezed out that light to revert back into the speck of fire light. Before the young lizard had ever been granted a form... Aiden's companions were far from yet to arrive. "The boy's power gave you a form...Manifestation..even if he denies the majority..we share the same destiny.." The king laughed,then had a drone shadow figure bring out a darkened, yet tinged red shard. "You just won't embrace it...so play your happy story over and over inside that box...it will not allow your humanity to remain...not while your rite carries MY essence!..My !* Lord Destiny? Why did you hide him from my sights? A grandchild...just as the prophecy shall conclude..." The dragon's energy of a flickering flame was then encased within the shard. An heir...finally a reason to move foward...

"This is my master plan Titans!...I intend to devour your time into the void, as you'll soon lose sight of your world! ..The one to see to this,will be my protege ...the same payment* you took from my good deed. I will reclaim them all, as your very final demise...!"

Without a sign that all would be ok; without the voice from within his miserable heart, whatever washed over his senses, came as a wave to struggle towards the light unfound.

/

Aiden bobbed upon the seas of his own subconscious. His limbs felt next to non- existent. His eyes were not shut, yet they could not see. Pitch black as a night without stars, the boy scrambled for a switch that was not there. Just as his family's premonition had lasted, Aiden had been chosen by an odd source.

A king.

A Dragon...

A destiny...a destined...-

With a cry to awaken his senses, the boy awoke to someone he wished had died long ago. ~Mortal no more...~ The hollow, ghostly moan of the one responsible for dragging the true demon from his underworld cell. Lilith's disembodied...

~A ghost! You! You...you should be dead. After what you did to my sister!-

The deity damned for eternity shook her wafting white strands to respond. ~He was my only affection. You too will die to be reborn, just as a Phoenix.~ Her smirk remained passive. He would suffer just as the last Power Source before he- And the last before the very era!

As a wraith currently, Lil had no reason to aid the chosen she had once wished to drink dry. By now, Roku must have sensed her presence . The boy had to hear her words quickly before her unruly student caught their converstaion mid- way.

~Then listen well to my warning child, if you so _desire_ to remain yourself.~ The cat's eyes of the witch unwound to mesmerize the boy- yet he saw through her gaze to peel away. ~No. You'll just take me away and hurt my family like your-

~Quiet boy! Your are playing right into **HIS** hands! He intends to break you by every way possible! That includes methods of absorption; which if you did indeed take my note over that, you'd be away in time to save your heroes before that becomes of your humanity!~ Lil had never been this...tooth aching , cavity wrenching enough to consider herself a sister! She felt her eyes wash away what could have been , enough to realize that the young child of fighting flames _NEEDED_ her guidance!

~You are just as cruel as the guy keeping us all locked up! How _CAN_ I trust any of you?~

The witch wondered if the child felt too sheltered as before. Being kept in the dark wasn't any fun. Not all alone in your dreary dwelling- now placed within a hopeless labyrinth of turmoil.

The wraith had of course no desire to save the boy on her own- Roku would gladly admit her soul , he would acknowledge it before she'd have the chance to wring both their necks! Oh , if only her beloved student had gone about her generous offer...in a different manner...

~If...~ Aiden had trouble forming his words to not agitate this already insufferable woman spirit. A ghost. Was she going to haunt the blonde until the dragon destroyed them both?

With a gulp, the fourteen year; old, floating as his astral embodiment of the self, finally grew the courage to continue. No matter what, she may have...been pulling strings, but for reason to use that ...if Aiden could escape...

~If I let you work, to help us both out of here, will you keep _your_ end?~ His eyes turned towards her slowly. The gleaming orbs of two backstabbing individuals held strong behind each of their gazes towards one another. Lil saw an unknown factor behind that boy's hazel turning to a reddened amber. ~Roku...you wish to stop him? Why not let mommy and Oh _yes...he_ was dragged off into your manifestation with the king!~ Her sneer had Aiden wish her ability to flee his own. If only she'd...

~Dad isn't dead yet. If I stop him...there may still be-

~Time unfortunately stands still for no man, woman or offspring to a daemon. You have less hours to ponder the answers, than you originally had given...the questions? ~ Aiden wrinkled his nose to think of why the witch had spoken so oddly...

Her amethyst eyes had his attention now...

~Those mutts and tyrant spirit priestesses knew. They believed you'd eventually see reason! 'Stay far from our fight!' 'Let mumsy keep you safe from we devils!' ...Yet unlike you mortal souls against your allied gods, we were once as mortal as they come than your gods. They threw away that sorrow. That joy... No longer the earthen realms did they give upon it their branded 'justice!' You and I? Left over to bide our time before your world had yet to turn to ash by a simple want of an 'answer. ' ~ Lil's polished fingernails still remained pruned, dangerous and rather curved towards her next victim.

~I still want you to fix this. He's as big a monster as you say you're not! Lying about it won't help anything. First step. You turn yourself over to my dad and mom's 'Titans' when we finally fix this whole mess!~ Aiden swished his arm purposely out to display a world outside the wall of their voidless dance.

~Do this, and I won't let anyone else see you again. You'll be free to get caught by someone quicker than dad or the Justice League. Save my family, get me out of this stupid tunnel, then put everything back to the way it was. ~ The kid was demanding the impossible as Lil felt her jaw want to snap over his ...she had never been so rudely demanded of..the child had an ability unlike his Phoenix fire twin's..she felt...he should be a power source..the material matter drove her to promise that unthinkable whim.

~Once my body is near- whole, I do advise you , hire a powerful saint by your side. I am after all , the lust of power and desire that your...family has been happy to avoid until ...~ He did not let her end her sentence with a stomp fowards into this drifting air. It was a wave of sound so rivetting Lilith thought her hearing had been lost temporarily.

~Then if you lose one of my wishes, slip up on any of those orders...I'll exercise you myself. A pro would be kind and painless...~ The shiver of the succubus had Aiden mentally pissed. Witches like the dark haired kidnapper shouldn't hold any power. They were pitiful...so weak...

~If I do...so _now,_ we will have remained well aware regarding one another's warnings!~A devil's chirp was enough to ripple against Aiden's comfort level. His blood boiled as if she were a flea in need of the exterminator.

Red inside the powerful, dulled amber had Lil look past his true emotions. Roku would toy with both his captives..how could she convince...

~Child, I know a way to gain acces to his side of the veiled - over illusion. ~

Aiden raised a brow with an attempt to cross his arms. ~What then?~ He frowned, waiting for the evil being to share with the boy her idea.

~There is an..interesting character whom willingly serves that king...~Lilith rubbed her see- through chin to ponder the past. Roko was a weakling for his admirations.

~Yeah? So , can't you just fly out..oh...you want ..a host!? I should ha!-

 **~Matter** child! I will never rise to assist where there is no  outlet! I require a breathing body to make mine for the time remaining on the surface world! Your mind believes dark and light to never have such a luxury , just to coexist? I do not do as you **not** say! I am helpless without a form to cling to!~ Aiden felt his chest beat frantically. No deals..he had marked someone's life to let the owl devour them!

~I will dispose of my role within that host, all as soon as Roku is destroyed. My promise is not for those unworthy and my boy, you are anything but special...Roku is attempting to harvest enough energy from your siblings...he can never be satisfied with one soul ! The source he seeks ...is as an everlasting spring...ever flowing...so! You will do it? Permission then to harvest my mass of a vessel and move fowards ? I will not let you starve inside these walls. You indeed called out..~ Lil faked a sweet smile to cool the child's jets.

~You...you'll be out..how will we get there? Is this really another-

The bold witch shook her head. ~It is all an illusion. To gain something..even I have no way of truely guessing the dragon's intentions...So listen close. Do not strain your ears. After being granted this allowance of my power, I shall not fail your word...No mother of the day should ever be left to become her own 'ghost in the mirror...' ~ Aiden nod by her reply as the void turned to spin faster . Round , around. Her magic would not lessen here...her powers would last..until the final step...*

/

The finicky beasts belonging to both Lothos ; and once Shadow Von Hert , had been given limbs to grip with. Even eyes to see as they slunk dangerously amid the streets of Jump City, all the way directly towards it's largest local board walk.

The pier was dead of course. This dystopian earth was not full of joyous moment , nor anyone eartling to dispense upon it's amusement rides in droves. Carnival staff were none. Sounds; zero. Sights were of despair and solitude among the destruction of the Titans' last home. They had to figure out a way to blast the Nightwalkers to kingdom come! Slade was left with his uniform ; filthy and singed by the beasts' lethal , toxic sludge.

Robin; a.k.a Damian Wayne,was busy trying to signal the heroes via unit. Oddly enough, it crackled but worked in spurts of conversation. Raven still had Zatanna as her go-to for a boost if their reserves dipped too quickly.

She and Cyborg had different areas of recharging. He remained with an extra pack of juice, or durable cables. Even during some missions,the bot's extra battery was already replaced and ready for action. Raven though, had to depend on something different than only electrical currents.

~Azarath Metrion...Zinthoos!~ Another hit had the giant towering nightwalker to it's knees before a second scout had come to -

It had been unlikely that the younger members of the Titans would recover by what had to come next.

The old; the one Raven had beaten to a pulp had been joined by...the new scout...who ran in as a veloceraptor, swept over towards the dying mate, then dove in for the kill. Limb by limb it became wholly part of it's kin. It's action as prey had fuelled five more to do the same. Only the raptor eaters on the ground floor by Wonder Girl , Kid Flash, Slade , as well as Damian, were still not as attracted to live prey as their older mates hovering above.

Raven stood stalk white when she'd seen both the tragedy and Zatana's widened eyes. Her mouth remained covered by the gloves of a magician's daughter.

This wasn't good. It was a hunting ground..and the Titans were officially live game!

Slade hit a box of crates that splintered all across the walk. Damian had not seen the worst as the tar coloured fluid from the creatures...had started to form a single vessel! The blobs moved as blob monsters to cross across the bridges,roads, parkways, they were immense! The vast majority had still grown! Why had Deathstroke not skewered this dragon's ...he had..it had only built more in the dead's place!

"Those originally...were tons!" Wally gaped with his poor jaw past aching. "You..we have to bust these butt- less things? I don't wanna end up lizard meal for an ugly-

The sounds of snorting pigs filled the space. Those blobs, the cattle, had come to lay down ther lives...even as a single destructive force to erase for their king. Since being born by miasma given shape, the creatures had never been able to carry anything out other than their direct orders.

Hunt.

Capture.

Kill.

Eat.

Drink.

Combine.

Programmed from afar, Lothos had to be in a bundle of gut-wrenching fits. Raven had to mentally prepare for the fated wave.

Her eyes and clothing turned brilliantly of light to shoulder her area as the last survivor of Azarathian law.

Zatanna was dumbstricken- yet Raven was about to fly off!

 _~Electro Speculatum!~_ A bit far fetched, the magician's child forced out her electric spin on the battle with a few bolts. One in particular was met by someone in the air-

~Gar! She had forgotten to use his identity instead,yet the demons were of no use in the area for mind games. Destroying the faliures came first and foremost.

~Watch your flank young lady!~ The tigress or lynx without it's tail..yet the size!...Changeling was flying as a crane beside the powerful deity!

~Wah! Oh, Right! ~ A hit from behind the girl had been dodged with time to spare. JinMae's madame had completely shut the Tankit clan child away from this battle.

Gar let out a holler as his sandhill crane body swooped down for the touch down. His long legs gracefully felt the dusty red earth without fault.

~Why are you not with Cyborg! ~ Raven reprimanded with her powerful sights far too full of light to see behind. Min as her adult hybrid woman of the veil's form looked right through her defenses. They were not making enough progress...

~Listen! Cy's ok! He was with us but the tower..was pulled in..too..-

Raven said not a word as she and Zatanna continued to beat back the largest Nightwalker . It was absorbing the blobs, the few stilt legged land dwelling demons,even the air was losing it's vital importance They'd be dead of deprived oxygen before the start!

"No time!" WonderGirl flew back with the stampeding clumps at her heels. Their objective was to become the rest of the gigando Night Walker ! Raven still had not recovered! Also, was that-

"Oooohh mama! _Here they **coome!"**_ Wally forced his legs to lead the blobs to water, a large enough body to drown the mass. It was what he'd felt could have ended their trip -

 ** _"Incoming!"_** The speedster saw one other diving their way. One seriously hot - to the touch - Kori who had an expression enough to-

"Make _waay!_ " Starfire dove to shower deafening blasts onto the squirming creatures. Some lost their shape, others moved towards dry land. The rest had found that terrorizing Damian and Deathstroke raised points. WonderGirl shot off to catch up while Starfire , Zatanna, and Raven kept the dangerous Night Walker menace from gathering it's sacrifices.

Wally head off after the heroine super star to keep an eye on Wilson's stunts. This battle was way over Damian's head! The kid had more bruises than the two could inflict upon the demons. The stilt walkers still acting as mad as possible had gone after the males to gather their strength. Slade had no choice but to keep his word that the 'prince ' would not fall by his blade. As long as Slade did not have a damn batarang in his gut, they could run as far astheir legs could handle .

The mutation from stilt legged to praying mantis had the boy on edge. "We have to find the Titans!" Robin ran out of pellets far before his staff had been snapped in two by the strongest's jaw. The swords and few batarangs remaining..one smoke pellet...yet...

Slade had the gems of a true merc.

His body WAS a weapon. His grip was iron fortified by mega - science. All for war? Yet that never passed the assassin for hire long enough until his next strike. Wally burst past with Wondergirl. Just a few grazes left the beady eyed mantis minions to sniff the teen's blood wounds. Their legs picked up speed to near - rival the Kid Flash's two fancy feet.

" _Roob!"_ The teen smiled sweatily while knocking over the actually clutzy demons , while brushing by Slade's attempts along the trek.

"Took you long enough! Help us out! I'm down to my last weapon-

"Then claw your way through!" The deity Min had separated enough to have her Lynx form rip through the spectacle.

"Old ..wise man was it?" The sniff of Slade to the cat's comment had her chuckle.

(Slade in arc three to four of this tale, used the guise of the old man from the Teen Titans cartoon. He had Veronica posing as a dance academy's owner. Yet Roku back then to the male was still an enigma. Slade was as the one doing the king's bidding, able to form as allies with JinMae's bad daddy from under the heroes' noses. He was just a fat cat, she the spoiled child in arc three. So there was a connection...yet Roku ruled the eastern direction after winning the place instead of Bao Shi. Thus, he took over with an iron fist to forge his alliances just helped to bond them back together after the dragon's banishment to the pit. The other arc where Dick escapes and meets a kitsune named Hajii is why Roku had such power behind the scenes. The emperor under the red beast's protection was proof of that as well. The Titans were deemed outsiders and the ones to recognise the difference were of an open mind and heart , as well as spirit. Back to this arc!)

Min's big cat self was merciless against the hunted. The mangy dogs squealed far too loudly!

"I..will hunt these demons..you...raww!..To your comrades! Go!" "

The shreds of dead shrounds turned to sand meant that 'mud'* was no longer 'fertile..'*

(Sand or rocky minerals such as perilite, lime, etc are mixed with loamy medium to reduce excess moisture in gardening indoor/outdoor and to alter care. Mud on the other hand is rich sometimes for plants to grow after the rain. It holds pleanty of organisms to promote a healthy earth for garden life. Indoor plants, they need more time to dry a bit. Sand is partly a loss of vitality which means the mass monsters cannot grow.*)

Slade spun back towards the grinning she- devil with a grumble. Yet his tongue was held for other matters once Damian had shout out across the pier side for his long- time enemy.

"Get moving! The boardwalk is gonna collapse! _Huury_ **_uup!"_** Kid Flash grabbed the young leader who had no reason to protest as far as the speed of light would bring them.

Wally pushed on to grab out for Slade's arm, instead, he had been shot down with a smack on the wrist to go without him. "You're crazy! They are gonna break the entire!-

"Falling into a pit of lava was far worse Titans. I assure you. Get out of this place! Do as the cat says!" With another Shwing!* of the man's aching sword,the cat lady knew his heart had strayed in..a different direction. ~I grant there the power to shower the earth! Bear your wits! Fight!~

The roar of JinMae's tiger sized nocturnal left renewed energy to flow throughout the assassin's bones. "Thought your daddy hated my old-

~Nay..~ The kitty said via the speak plainly. ~ I seek no grudges to last for my remaining hours...face the battlefront, ye of a reknowned honor!~

Slade did more than face the threat. He became it's worst nightmare to date.

/

Wow! I think the Titans will have to learn how to deep sea dive unless they can obliterate the 'core' issue. It turns out Roku has taken a shine to his son's last vessel's children. Evedn proclaiming his right to be their mentor and..grandpa?..Well, Slade hates the dragon's allies . Though Min is gracious enough for giving extra gun - power to a down - and out - assassin - for - hire! Dearheart was not so lucky with her choices. An illness has overcome her enough to collapse after a war council meeting! Lizzette has no intention of seeing her village burn however. The rebels are on the march!

The guardians are pretty high strung as well. Their efforts to deter the chosen from running into the enemy's arms..not so perfect.

Kayu is even being pushed fowards by Nina- who was not precisely missing in the meanwhile...

Isa and Astarte had become separate forces. Thus, Nina wanted to be on the winning team. Kaien is pulling his youngest ; Aria's leg for a meeting with Catalina. So far, the true notions vehind the black widow, have seemed less cut and dry as Sayu's possession of her mark.

Cecilia is in fact bargaining her life and strengths with the widow to gain access to space time. Even with foresight as the Crescendo's priestess, Cici cannot go to the worlds she sees in her dreams. Raven and the high arc Ethereal can for an alotted period of time.

Alicia Daia has even dragged her host's classmate to go after the chariot racer Astarte's posse. Anna Grayson does not realize why the few were taught valuae skills , nor why Astarte had sent them to a dangerous world. Truth; she did not. They were pulled in like the Titans searching back in their timed line. Illusions seem to be a specialty for our dragon lord. Even if his lady Roko did steal a device to enhance the flow of time!

Lil is not done making a mess of the heroes. She wanted Roku beside her. Yet he wanted her drowned beneath the bay. Now, her astral left - overs are pieced together enough to scare Aiden witless in suspended animation! Alchemy paved the way for many scientific no- nos. Such as trapping someone inside a globe shaped, magic mind- control bubble.

Though, has Amelia _really_ done her worst? Ava had to scurry off in time with Shoji..though never got her chance. While the dragon plots, the tides rise higher.

Aiden is teetering between falling flat,and losing his old life to live a new one. Aaron Stellanova has been beside the teen to revisit Alicia within Lisa one day. Now, the dragon- ling has paid the price for hiding it's light away. In arc; An Eternal Tommorow, Roku was obsessed with the Golden Dragon, knowing what era it was to arrive, yet seeking the decimation if Alieah's last resistance. The teens stopped his attempts by a single banishing .

Now, the dragon knows how to get his prize. Since Grayson only compensated with his mortal form, Aiden and the children would be pegged as the payment to undo the hero's curse. A not so happy end since Kori will burst through to supernova dive into the creep dragon's lair! So stick around for chapter eleven! The plot thickens so read on!*


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part Two- New Generations; Chapter Eleven: The Most Invaluable Chances; My Ideal Reality; Weaving Your Web Across My Eyes.

There would come a point in time where the riddles would seize. The questions would fall to bear a handful of thoughts over the future. A rewarding few answers would emerge from such ideals. Aiden dreaded if Kaien had chosen him It was only when the flame broiled softie had dismantled all current trust in himself , that the fourteen year old had known their line to have been dashed. A thread without a destination. A never ending sense of turmoil had dwelt deep within the teen's heart since the declartion.

Aiden wanted to trust in what he could do. He could fight...and yet...just as the churning cogs within his enemy's mind, the boy could not step forwards.

The cogs in his skull creaked. While twisting and screeching painfully, they had his progress halt. A spell from the one stopping his time? Was he really going to pull apart, ripping at the seams if either alliance backfired? Was a witch more trustworthy than a real body snatcher?

Fated moments held the cord round the teen's throat, now ever - more tightly wound.

A promise to a demon.

An enemy of his sister...no..She was a false human ; come only to aid the 'prophecy' that the boy's parents had admit to knowing of.

Ami had been brainwashed within these walls.

Ava had not gotten to fulfill her promise as a half - spirit , one born originally to save her siblings.

Ann had grown claws and a thorny disposition by the teen's newly gained insight. The dogs did by her only what she had wished. To grow stronger.

Aiden could feel his limbs reaching, though could not tell how far apart their worlds were.

~I shall return with a way back to the surface. ~

Lilith had spoken this..how had it come to trusting the ghostly enemy of his sister's kidnapping? Was he just as selfishly desperate as Ami was for deciding to stay? As his dad for letting the dragon...He had no choice.

~Go ahead. ~ Aiden spoke within his astral insecurities as the witch soon nod to turn to dusk , right before the boy's eyes.

Lilith had reason to wish him to remain. The walls outside might kill her too. She had only to grasp Roko's conscious mind long enough to open a rift. Or to free the beating heart of her late captive's family...Tooth decay was an anomaly for demons. Whenever they did well by meaty, harmless ingrates, something was usually bound to tear the damned ones limb from limb! Lil just wanted to revive for as long as THAT heart was still beating...

He . He had humiliated a fallen goddess...

~Inanna was not the cruelest...I was there that night...how could you have let down your guard..my idiot protege?..~

As a hand maiden to the Babylonian sect, Lilu had infiltrate the temple grounds to see her newest rival.

How had her foresight not activated in time then? He was the spiting image of a tyrant!..Well...Lothos was partly to blame in the area of intimidation. The red sire's own sand dragon / djinn father had been long lost after sending the brat (Roku) Raku to his Sir Destiny's side as a candidate vassal. How it had been a grave mistake...Raku; then dead to make room as the current Roku, had overturned realms, kingdoms, strongholds ! Civilization after another, he had left his mark on the minds and hearts of millions of powerless followers world - wide.

~How to get under the king's skin..it will be as if I'm defiling your rites a second coming! Well..then let the hunt..be of your last echo to freedom..~

With a swift waft of air currents to drag the weightless wraith up and beyond the shell, her magic had begun to replenish by the scent of numerous lost souls.

~ Thankfully, your taste is as atune to despair as your teacher's...Not minding Destiny's intent to keep you bound. I know the real reason you crave...~

Without being heard, seen , as before with the teen brat Will, she drifted towards the place where one soul had half an existence.

/

A false body to boot, Roko was only protected from the physical smashes* of her role as a lap dog. Not the extra mind games her lord loved to tease his victims with. What a pity she'd not been harvested as the texts had permit...oh well! One shot !

By this contract , even as a respectable lady of her caliber, the self had been sentenced to keeping guard over the chosen...what a waste of her talents! Yet if her lord did so decree..then it was to be followed without complaint.

 _~Roku...why?..Will_ you just forget?...I want to know...~ Her face flushed with an unbecoming rush of ...fah! It was as before with her lackey Wilson! This was no better! She fell head over heels for powerful fools! Yet...Roku...had never...-

With a jab to her side, the pain inflicted by a small knife had the aspect rest her thoughts. Roku was not anyone's property. This was to be a temporary hiding place until they had gained access to both the Universal and...?

Another knick to her wrist had the daemon regret far worse her desire to thrive a different way...it was wrong!

~I disagree...Half- wit? Did you think your hide wasn't meant to feel my wrath once I had finally followed your _filthy_ scent?~ Lil interacted with the cut skin first. She was no blood virus, just a ghastly character searching for a temporary vessel!

~ Wraith! Wench! You have gone to _DARE_ AND INVADE MY THOUGHTS? WHAT IS YOUR DEATH WISH WITCH OF -

~Petty words. Where did the glamourous Masquerade run off to? That degree of such a ratty wardrobe is enough to wish -

With a rush forth, silver coloured dust in the assassin's pouch compartment brought the succubus to light. With a hair raising grin, the daemon gained her confidence long enough to strike-

 **"Aha!** A shadow? No! It had been _real?!"_ Roko spun back around by a ringing laughter throughout her senses. Finally..

"Come back out and face me whor!-,

Before that old insult could leave the haunting witch to enact her wrath upon the idiot child's mind, the damned demoness had finally...recalled a dire way ...in..

~He loves nothing. Maybe you should beg him to make you a floor mat! He would respond greatly in bringing down your utterly disgustin-

 _ **"Yyyaah!"**_ The self flung a blade made especially for fighting the king's own kin. However, Lil was an older sort of devil. This was not the way to have her scatter !

~Try harder you undeniable failure!-

With a shot once more, the ghost's hiss had been shut back. Her amethyst eyes scanned the deadly glare of the killler's intent. "Not...on my watch...you...will not ...have me keep you whole! Obliterate ! I will _destroy_ you!"

Such intensity had Lil feel unwelcomed already..oh dear...Aiden still had the clock ticking. Was she already out of time?

/

The dragon's teeth grit uncomfortably. There was something off about the child's wave lengths. His 'warp - time- world - within a world- theoretic device' was of the humans' mess. A stolen sort with the power to rip open the abilities that child had yet to gain...The two little ladies..they were at odds.

Ava was still his prisoner. Verra again, was an utterly inferior sight. His bleeding coat was a simple sacrifice as the child half - Eternal fell apart before those sorry eyes.

Sorry? They would be.

"Cat?" Roku looked down to the mass of pooled blood on the ground. The doggie had not revert to his actual Elemental self. What a pity.

The pup lay barely twitching. Ava had left the world a moment to weight her choices while under heavy watch by the king. None of his simpleton crew could call an end to her rebellious stage.

Roku decided to see about his other options. Amelia dove in from behind the side hall. Her eyes stared down towards her toes as the night raged on in the real world. The dragon saw her confusion and left to see to this attention the child craved. He had indeed promised before her time was up, that he would play the role as her guardian..to a, T.

"My dearest..Are you feeling alright? There wasn't any sort of emergency just now I hope?" The con-man was her father no longer. Roku did not like to share the spotlight for more than a few moments at best.

"Tell me, is something else troubling your rest-

"Sire...I...I think I hurt him!" The surprised daemon let a small laugh past his lips. She was joking. Or had something been seriously overlooked?

"Harmed...Whom child? Do you mean-

"My...old brother who will not...He...I think I accidentally scratch-

With a smack against her cheek, the girl's eyes flared as hot as her poor tears. "Ma...My...-

The king towered over the brat without thinking about how many bruises Arianna's old vessel might grant upon seeing the mark ."You were quite careless. How are you going to explain this to me hmm? Will it all go away as easily as your passing marks on earth? Mistakes do not happen if you let them! I was rather keen on our contract..Should I do away with-

"Wait! Isn't there _anything_ I...I **_want_** to fix !-

"Alas..the only way to undo the indecent hurt you've caused your dear lord, is to fight. And who do you think will want you back? The taint was far to early! Begone! Lest we hastily try our tactic-

"Wa..wait...You..want me..to use...Then I'll do it! I'll make him give you what you need to complete our bargain! Just not yet...I don't want them to know...sniff..*.." Amelia had promised .. by letting the darkness in her blonde brother's heart...

"You did say. No , you deemed it to be so. Now then, I would like you to get started with the spell. Right as we practiced...You do remember, now don't you Ami?"

She sniffled by how cruel it was to hear her old nick - name used by her keeper...He claimed to have the ability to alter her fate. So that...she'd make everyone see that there was still Amy Grayson after the prophecy had taken away her powers.

"Yes...Sir..Roku.." Her head lowered sullenly unlike his greedy eyes against the child's miserable state. He stood alert as his hair waved back to turn from her a moment. Something else had been allowed to occur...Was Ami's bargain her..own siblings?..They would not matter...Aiden had even given up despite the children's efforts to see him compete with the dogs...-

Her gawking was set aside as the youngest stood aback. Her lips quaking in a strained way with near, tear stricken sights . He...why was the main pup on the ground!?

"Oh, you should forget about him. He did not come for your sake...it was his job to. If he certainly cared, wouldn't that have hurt a lot less?" The dragon hissed* over his own cloaked shoulder with eyes gleaming. His teeth protruding made the girl believe the male more beast than ancient lizard.

"He...then why?" Her head hurt by looking down so quickly. Shoj...Her...The cat!...

"He...was...here to...no! You...why is he not!-

The girl flinched back by the king's grip onto her upper arm. "You would not see the vital points. I have a history with the animal. Now begin the spell, do as I command! Otherwise your sisters -

A trembling heart, she had no choice. Amelia grit her fists and nod to the king with a scraggily sigh. ".y..es..s..ir.."

He nod in turn, then let go only a slight to drag the child where the orb of fire was spinning. "First, do a warm up on your sister. She rejected her humanity and no longer wishes to return with you. Even if you ask, she is no more as reliable as your mutt surveyor. Now go on. I'll stand right beside here. Just as we've practiced."

Ami bit her lip then gulped back as his grip finally had her directed towards the globe in phoenix red.

"Ava...you don't care ..I freed...then I won't hol-

 _~Try.~_

The girl blinked with her hands mid sight, wondering if Roku was still directing her turned abilities from light to dark.

She breathed in then out to calm her nerves. _~Here_ I _go.~_

The spot grew cold, even more so as the magic eminating from the ten year old's palms started to press against the other oppressor's walls. Ava's magic was that of a coward's. She was messing with the little sister. None of her wants could be met! Always so greedy!

 _~Benificium Septentrionalis cor tuum_ , _oculi tui carere lumine...~(Note!_ This is latin ! The mother of many mystic 'lines' within it's area of use, derives from it's language within the 'esoteric , metaphysic, occult, supernatural genres in numerous cases. Showsdictate that in brief periods with fantasy genres a lot! Though..Not really a universal language as in the past. If you want to know, check on Copy then paste the meaning. It has multiple ways of being jot down. So word play is iffy. To the arc!)

Just a warm up..the surface was so cold...she had to bury it!

Another freezing premonition hit the child, a gust of the other witch's abilities..no sunlight...such a terrible power..

Unlike Raven's magic that could injure others physically, she rarely used the mental portion of control. Ava's clan could set apart illusion into the snow drifts. It was how the Snowy Barrens had never been found amid falling flakes. By outsiders originally.

Again the youngest pressed on. ~Te _rogamus vos!_ ~ The dark haired princess beseeched nothing. Permission was already granted by a greater name!

Roku gripped the shard from the doctor's last folly. He would have to do the rest without the newt to add his end...such a sorry example...

 _~Custodite spiritum vestrum acceptatio minus liceat mihi!~_ Ego, she was the selfish one..Ava was...

Her arms shook to raise with that set of jet black again encompassing her sight. Ami was unable to stop her new abilities...the last wall had fallen as the resting snow queen of those nightmarish fowl...she had planned it!

 _~Corvus autem tame...EGO teneo et tibi dominantur ...Surge! in glaciemque nivemque inimicorum nostrorum!~_

Was he smiling? Was she successful? It...felt so cold...

To raise the raven as her king's soldier..it would have to -

"You are not through. " Roku's words bluntly struck out against the curse. Ami felt her fingertips burn with frostbite...

" Do not draw power from the one constricted by it's bearer." He came forth with the shard . Ava was supposed to have worn such a heavy accessory? Oh, one fleck was able to chip! As if the dragon had another in mind to share in the glory...

"How si-

 **"Agh..gaah!*"** The ten year old felt the small prick of a sharp object against her brow. Without holding her eyes to return to her old blue, the dark energy overtook the grade schooler's already blazing , wrists. If this broke her...so be it.

"The last amount is for your sister...it should be. Yet I have found by my energy alone, it collects as many duplicates. What do you think about your brother? His affection Lisa? I have enough shards to set them straight! Now cast! Bury this witch away with the powers I have granted! Not as your lord...yet your keeper ...do it. **Commence!"**

Ava felt her eyes open wide from within her cell. Ami was...she was just unable to..let...her magic...it was...painful! As knife - made, jagged beds! Jagged cliff sides! Why? Where was Amelia's old magic? _~Ama..te-_

 _~You will not disobey...I control the last of your line!~_ Amy was possessed to do well for Roku's praise No! ..it was the other way around! If she failed, he would devour her as his soul stealer self! Ava screamed out towards the dark drain. Her eyes lit up with Reia backing where she could.

The shard soon enveloped Amy's forehead as a marking of her new abilities soon shone against the child's skull, beneath her ebony bangs .

 _~Do not...resist...I...win..~_ Ami had won,yet at what cost left Ava Marie to fume.

The zombified, glazed over gaze had the eldest teen force out more of her arts of the forgotten sect to protect her tormented sister.. Ice crystals left the teen's space to come after the king behind the madness!

~No...! _She's still going to fight! Ami won't let you in!~_

The voice of the lavender eyed brat had Roku step forth.

"I never intended to break her will. She can have it back..once I finish with the remains..."

Ava flared up as drifting shards had her newest nemesis closed off.

A wall of crystal stood between his eerie witch servant and his long lost enemy's last child. Reia's only - born still was clinging to the life she had gained. A selfish whim..poor Amelia did not know of the elder girl's position among the other worlders. She was never to return as a mortal.

"I have only to secure that energy...I desire enough of it to fit into my plans perfectly...before you end up drunken dry, would you like to catch just what it is I have already done to your earth?" He was goading. Ava Marie was waivering slowly, she had to let down her guard soon enough...

"The Titans, are about to disappear, before your own time comes to pass...princess.." Those orbs of fire and blood scarlett ...they dragged in any living creature to decimate it's vital flow, a toxic substance which couild taint by one glance. ..Ava soon rubbed her eyes. The light..why was...she un..a..bl...-

A clunk onto the stone while Ava's glassy barrier had died, brought Amelia to fall to her knees as well. "Still needing a polish. This is only the first course..." Roku looked down onto the ten year old. Her clothing was bitten by frost and the raging eminance of a rocky glacier. She was shivering terribly. Had she caught ill by that silly spell casting? Not at all suited for the elements...the brat would be ready yet .

Aiden could only wait out his own time as his partner in crime had nearly held her end. Yet..he felt..so sleepy...with a spectral yawn* to ward off the true matters of the blonde's restless behaviours, the boy felt his body return.

 _~Too ...early! Where...am...-_

He had felt this tug in reverse. The dragon must have dragged the story to tirelessly continue. This chapter had the groggy eyed boy sitting ..no! He was lying amid the markings upon the stone floor! The lair held no light, while his head hurt- yet Aiden again felt his sights pulse.

Then, then the most terrifying relity hit. "No...sis!" The boy's lips tore away old regrets. A fresh set of dripping tears let loose to allow his skull to radiate agonizing amounts of aching fire. Though this fire pulsed loudly, angrily as a massive super nova!

"No...the...Ami! Wh..why is...no!..nononnonoooo! P...please! I can't take this! Stop hurting us! Who are you!?"

The floor filtered a shining esoteric symbol, a large void that had teeth. "I'll save you! Ava! Someone! Let them go!..No!..."

Aiden rushed over to the ebony haired child. Her face white as pearls. Why..no..she...

His breathing left hiccups to accompany those fresh streams of salt and absolution. "Save..no...! Ami...don't..I'm sorry...you..you were hurt...I...hic!*...I...-

A low , hollow rattle and grave sounding rumble left the boy to grip his sister tightly against his own matted tee. "Stay back! I won't!-

The snake in which Aiden saw was not , one . Instead, it was a miror image of someone. You only knew one person better than family.

"Me?"

His instinct was to crouch away, to hide and run off from the eerie destination. With a start, the blonde felt his legs shoot off. Ami was ice cold in his grip. Across from her, he also saw Ava..then Ann, nex...-

"Raah! I'm not helping! Let me!-

A barrier of red. A wall to keep them inside. This wasn't a dream. It was the end of the line if the serpent ate them!

Sweat poured in buckets as the wall left a sinister shock overhead the crying child. He could not gasp aloud. There was no one...they had lost...

With a fall into a puddle...an endless column after column turned into barbed - wire fences. Was this it?

 _~Take it...take it...her life..yours to..feed!..-_

Aiden cried out to a sight. It was a dream after all..he was still within the orb. Looking out, the blonde saw the king staring down the figure behind the glass. Aiden's reddened hatred lept up to glare back into the king's two rubies. Yet black surrounded the centers..how ...

"I do not think you clearly understand. " The dragon in his honorary robes of power shook his firm jaw with a sigh. "You could have it all! Just create it! A world without your enemies would be touch and go. I advise you to remember, your sibling's soul is on the line...your other..will not be joining us yet..."

Aiden forced his see - through self to glide closer. _~I...don't want you to hurt anyone..~A_ trembling voice crept up to startle the teen. It was his voice..he was deathly afraid.

Roku nod up to the boy , then found his words carefully.

"To grant this demand, I will have you deliver that energy per se. In your very core lies the answer. The one your dog con - artist allies refused to show to you. Your father was given to me long before this imbalance ever started. So, then you have a way to end it. Do that. Make them see! " Aiden remained lost in that lecture.

To see..see. himself? Happy? With a normal life?...Would...would he want to go to that place?..A world built out of his own wishes? Without Ami hating herself. Without Ava being incomplete.. Without Ann being aggressive and hurt..

Without the child...Hak..what was he doing? Throwing away ..an unwanted life...worth it ..so worth it to see..

"A trial, just as your beloved sibling. I shall grant it! Regain your control! I now release the dog's mark..you are free to bring new realities into being. Aiden." It was an invitation to get creative. Ami would not suffer if the blonde had the power as Roku claimed to rewrite their fate. It was a terrible trick of the mind. There was no turning away if the whole earth were at stake!

A rebellious light festered from inside the orb. Lit torches had the child's energy fester out. Ami was up from her dizzy spell beside the dragon . Her head felt empty as the magic of her old light, became her brother's own. He..he could feel her scared emotions tumble forth as the empathist and priestess chosen..her magic was his..in the shape of a burning sun's glare...was this wrong?

 _~I'll.. ..fix it..~_ Aiden thought , hopefully all alone wihout the dragon prying inside his head. _~I'll save us...from falling apart...just wai...~_

Roku, regardless of the teen's desire for privacy, took this as a go- ahead to set the curse into motion. _~A world...without_ a _name...you shall have it..!~_

The haunting purr of the king's words let the spell knock the poor child unconscious. Amy suddenly came to. Her eyes were wide and pained. Roku saw this and left his eyes to strike out towards the orb keeping her brother captive.

Ava. Aiden!?

"Wha..what are you doing to them!?" She flushed while holding her gaudy skirts into a crumpled mess. "We had ..I didn't want!-

"It was what your beloved brother desired..."Roku clutched his temper back with a serious gaze. "You had not been there to see. Your sibling was quite clear that he did not need YOU to decide his future." An insult so deep, so cruel had Amy near to tears. While her bubbling fire fueled up, as soon as her wrist had been ready to end his ranting-

 _"No!_ " Amelia forced her wrist with a clack to set the magic...it wasn't working!

"My...my powers!..W...Where did you!?"

The dragon stood to face the ten year - old , with her quivering fingertips pointed right in his direction.

"The deal was off when Aiden decided to take your role. He will be continuing where **WE** left off!" A blast of sizzling lightening was too much for Amy to dodge. Her eyes were tired. Her vision surrounded by a sea of stars.

"We..I was supposed to...cough..*...stop...-

Roku laughed softly over the child's fussing manner. He had no empathy for weaklings who were only fuel for his new tool's fire.

 _"So_ sorry, I..though you had a choice! You ultimately failed, and!..We had not even pushed the brat Eternal into oblivion yet! "

Ami gasped without her tears coming to a halt any time soon. She looked up with her shock so profound, that it felt vulnerable to flourish in others..

The dragon could not use her self- pity. He cleared his voice to irritate her further with a dark side. "Though...you _did_ a decent favour by wearing that polish my dear! It is the one thing to finalize his turning for good! Poison on the mind! Right now, a festering mark is blossoming into a fine piece of art! Once it is complete, you will have fulfilled your role as my contracted, and I may do as I see. While you, by the way, held up less of our bargain than I !" He laughed with a cruel cackle to send Ami into a faint spell

Her..her actions..had ..they were all going to belong to the dragon?...

"N...no...A...va...Wh...yy!" The girl sniffled . Desperately she crawled onto the ground, Her skirts littered with dust and such as her hopes..being available to save them...yet she was a failure! Everyone on earth was doomed!

 _"Mama...I..I'm...So-_

 **"Waah!"** The child felt the king steer the ten year old by her arm, towards the orb where her poor siblings were disappearing! No! She was human! She was not a power - whatever and neither wa-

"Your magic will be backed as your sister's, by that pesky Amaterasu...Seems she believed me gone, well! None of my plans will move ahead if she decides to let you fight. Think of this as just what your father did. He promised to let me in, yet took all of that back in an instant! You've only repeat his tactic without making anyone proud...Your poor, poor mother! She has no one left to turn to!...What world would exist if you didn't even think to take those risks? **_Hmm?_** You weep and yet they knew that you'd be drunken dry if I ever came to bring the chosen to fall! In you go! I will not have a runny - nosed princess to tell me any new secrets...There are in fact ...-

As far as being flung inside the firey cage; without her extra resistance to it's burning central catalyst, Ami screamed out with her poor voice as pained as a crying songbird . Pandora could not open the box. There was no need to guess what a tyrant knew. One themselves could fall to madness by so much curiosity. Ami cried hardest of all when she saw Ava in pain. Her pain she had inflicted...

 _~No..sis! I..did...I'm...Sooryy! sorry! So...sorry...Please! Don't...don't leave...wuh...hauh!*...Mama!~_

The sight bored the dragon to something of a migraine. He stood before the spectacle to wait paitiently . Aiden was dreaming of a different world. A world to govern the motion of his real home. Earth..was no longer the chosen's prority...Grandfather Roku would take care of the little prince...he would be as a shadow. Always watching, the boy's thoughts would break apart the order maintained. Dreams after all, were of a realm very close to that of Universal Origin.

/

Isis was wide awake as her body felt a shiver go across it,straight to the crest of her brow. Nina, Kayu, Sayumon, Yumi, as well as one other-

 _~I...do not wish to intrude._ ~ It was by via the 'speak' as an old ally, Ronald from under the Cali sun. Actually, he was in the water with this one. The chosen had been captured! All that remained were the scouts, Greg, Kaien,Lisa , Chris, The Titans, JinMae , Isa, Bao Shi (who had a lot of cleaning to do in the Celestial outer realms, Aria, Cecilia , Ayane, and lastly, Tsani. There was a total of six immortals and one remaining child graced as equally by the Phoenix. The bird that held numerous secrets regarding the Golden Dragon that Roku had now as a tool...Were the heroic Titans going to find the entrance?

Kay slammed a fist to the wooden table and fell right out of his character as a noble . Sayu was startled though did not leap to her feet. Her mind was filled with blissful moments to come. As if her foresight had awoken, there was no place for her in this fight. Bao Shi, Lisa, Min or JinMae, as well as Catalina Daia could not be present. Old friends were hard to stay in touch with...With such prominant positions , the ladies had more filing to do until a visit could ever raise Sayumon's spirits.

"We have no way of discovering the whole ordeal to report, if we do not see to it for ourselves! None of us have decided to run to their sides! Why? We are no longer of 'ten years prior' in strength, yet I know only this due to the fact we have gone slack! Kayu was Kay on this plane- Then my cousin..comrades are I damger! Ron..I thank you for reporting Verra's status as the dog..-

"We mind the doorways! " Aria sniffed with a tuck lf her blouse after being annoyed to the point of ...tousling her mane!...

"Dear relative! Bao Shi was in charge of the entrance leading to Celestial grounds! She was left barren by the soulless cretins of the vampire Lothos! Still as we sit, they have taken control of Aluehainyu's position as overseer within the Eternal realm's capital city! Destiny can no longer guide us to the Netherworld entrance in order to breach!-

"Speak where ya will! " Kaien howled miserably with a wallowing sigh. "My prentice hates these ole' bones as much as I do! There be no way to vary by the outcome...it is a torrent of-

"Quit preaching! I thought you were after his trust!" Ron stood to debate with the fire fox, whom took on his fox form to nestle beside Sakurano Ayane. "You do realize my Shoji ..Shoji is trapped with the chosen of my other self's ...you should fight because there is worry! What else might there!-

"Ron, where did you send the kids?" Nina suddenly surprised the whole gang of godly entities with the voice of reason. Her tone was monotonous , deep on the edge while within her own thoughts.

 _"Well?"_ A real fire cracker would light if the lady didn't have her answer. Ron sat back down to grumble with a grit frown. "With...Astarte.." The android nod in thanks without changing her expression or challenging his.

"We have one kid in custody. So tell me, who's your best bet to keep her from going after the monster? Anyone _else?"_ The room grew quiet. Ayane raised her hand slowly to add. "Then..if the guardians are not together...where should she be safest? I also wish to discuss when we shall attempt to traverse to the locked away illusion that demon created by borrowing ...stealing souls..."

Sweetly, coyly Tsani decided to add her part by telepathy. She could not speak the same way as her mother Aleiah of the Ethereal world .

 _~My heart goes forth to your lost friends...charges and comrades...I do not believe Bao Shi has the ability to_ _breach into Alue's world all alone...She did tell me; that by allowing Hakuro his sentence as an overseer between the doorway of Ethereal and the center point before ..that the dragon...we must warn Hakuro!-_

There was a new squabble by Tsani's protest as all started their requests into a single bubble of numerous sentences! The room grew far too heavy to breathe a single area of reason into the cloud of denial. Nina was about to speak with a roar, when another voice from the side lines ushered the song* of a siren to sooth the crowd.

Cecilia had the beauty and charisma of any songstress. She was only the widow in battle, yet their task had yet to see completion.

"A single note. " She quote with a clear of her air ways. "Was all it took to send those fears to slumber . I do not often negotiate trial and error. Catalina could not be present, so Aria, Ayane and myself were to redirect the conversation from losing ground. " The android maiden sighed with a plop back onto the hotel suite's, deluxe sofa sat. She could snooze through THIS war meeting any day! A bunch of rabbits and chitt - chattering rodents.. None of it seemed productive! Heart would not save the Titans..Cy was still facing the lunatic dragon right now! Lothos had them cornered!

"We should decide based on a vote, but before this, please write in pen onto a seperate notecard ."

She walked around with Ayane, though Aria redirected the violence into waves of her power to soothe, to hand out blank cards for each patron character. Kayu scratched his mane to think as to why calming one's nerves..had seemed as the past...when the Titans and guardian had been at odds..what had calmed the flow?

Yumi held his wrist and smiled back. Her warm palms made him realize that there was no turning away this time. It was the last fight if Roku didn't swallow their fears along with him first to the afterlife..

"Sorry.." The sorry after sorry was passed around with a better mindset of forgive and forget. Tsani bowed with Yumi and Ayane, while Cici planned her next move with an inhale. "We; of the sects of many different and diverse factions are not torn. Our pains grow to build us back, to become strong enough to face our worst tyrant to date! These cards have an interesting place where your categories are written. So, scribble off your requested want of the battle front before we turn each and every note piece over!"

Alicia was not here to see Cecilia as her new self. Something that she herself had sworn to be reborn as even after her comatose state before the widow mistress. One of the many 'fates' she would have yet to endure.

(Spiders were said to represent the fates in mythology. Interestingly, Cecilia holds high regards . Such as venom being to rebirth of waking up from an illusion. She has gone through a sort of initiation all by her own will power! Ya* But not all stories hold happy endings!This is purely fiction! Do not throw away that conclusion! = l )

A note card was jot onto by every comrade in the room. After the hourglass had fallen to the last grain, the witch in her black shawl set up her gloved fingers to count ten remaining seconds. "Aand, refrain! Now, the cards will be shown upright. No one shall mark extra onto their's. First...alphabetically-

"Aria?" The lady in her blue high heels blinked up without fault. "I must then? Oh alright...Your game is fit...my wish of the hour? I want most dearly to close the gate ways before the dragon pops his neck through a single one! What ever is so wrong with hoping him forever banished?" With a sniff,the card landed onto the table to reveal her wish's character.

"Two sided? Should it only be one world to describe?" Isa looked again over towards the lady blue's note piece. "It is set for two sides. The positive form to represent..just as a fortune?" (In contrary or upright usually applies for oracle , medicine, and the tarot.)

The goddess had no idea that Cecilia was an A class teller! This was similar to medicine or oracle works..it was to set the deity straight!

"It says...Impatience...Following ..non- action!? It is the opposite! You think I do not wish it don-

"You limit the ability of Bao Shi universally. Tsani did say it might be impossible for her faction to do as before. Thus another solution in turn must follow. The flow of events next shall display to us what might be done to avert the worst possie outcome."

Aria pout into her seat with a chuckle, rather nervously. "Ohh...you I have known..your mother was nearly as shrewd as your day! ...Did she teach you to trick a goddess?" The darkly clad sorceress shook her head to meet Ayane's defenseless stare.

"I am next?" She pointed towards herself which left the gawking Aria to whine to herself, in defeat...Her Aya..ne...The queen had never ruined the siren..it was always mutual..sigh...*

(Aria has a big admiration* (soft spot)for Ayane since she houses herself as the reincarnated soul of Lorelai Ainsley. Roku's last consort and Richard Ainsley the second's mother. All of the goddesses knew , since Aria had tried to make a bargain with Lilith to save Lori from being harmed by the dragon's ongoing the future arc! Rokuro sparked her hatred , yet she eternally feels sorry for his fate - as well as regrets his decision to be outdone by blackmail by Roku; the red lord himself. Now back to apples to-)

"Well...mainly to stop anymore harm from coming to..the chosen...and to Sh..-

"You are..smitten with my?-

"Shoji still has to drag the company and my damnable husband doesn't know when to lose his l-!

"Ayane?...Um..Lori?" Kayu looked over to the violet eyed princess. She was unhappy, frustrated and lumped in with..didn't that red lizard have an off switch!?

"Ohh! My princess !" Aria returned as starry eyed as in their past! Her beloved vassal...how the years had kept them apart!

"To the topic! No soaps here!" Nina scrunched her brow impatiently.

The group settled, while Lori Ainsley had finally appeared to overshadow Ayane. The game was no laughing matter. The void held answers that the widow sorceress's partner had in fact overseen. Or was about to drag out for as long as time stood.

"I do not carry a wish. The next to draw...Isa." The lady in her mourning colors stood back. Rather sat back with a look of disbelief that her turn might ever come. "I..suppose.."

The deity mother looked at her note card to then lick her lips.

"For the golden dragon to fulfill it's role. For Roku ...to never reach a conclusion. "

The card was placed back onto the wood face back. The next words appeared to mirror it's -

"Fear? Hope you have chosen-

"Cards do not bends by the will of mortal bonds. I only pass along their message. " Cici shook her head, then pointed for Isa to see what that entailed .

"I see..my fear was my son Horus..Aiden is only endowed by his golden art...so then Hope..to remember that there will be ...I do agree..yet..Aiden is-

Before Isis could keep her composure, the card's message HAD gotten past her walls. Tears of a mother's worried expression had the great deity bawling for her lost child..her lost replacement...oh ! Her heart was cursed to recall !..

"I..see..my mind was always..the past...I wish to bring light..as a force of ...protection..yet it overtook my mind far too easily...My Horus..."

Aiden was not why Isis had stayed. It was no better than the demon atttracted to a power source's potential!...

"Now, Kaien, your roll." Ron nod to Cici whom curtsied a silent 'thank you. '

The dripping dog in his wallowing self pity was unsure of how his card would be understood. The darn witch..

"Umm...I pissed off a few of the kiddies...so..not to lose their trust in we deity before the dragon wins em..over..-

"Pride? Arrogance? You !..oh, one more...Tolerance..." The fox frowned while wishing to figure out...what had that meant?

"Aiden did trust you. You didn't look to understanding his faults first. As your protege at all, you held an iron gavel. He was afraid to tell you or his own parents about his doubt. In both you and the powers..that made his mortal world difficult..."The sorceress smiled as Kaien..looked dumbly to the note. As if Aiden's smile was attatched firmly to his pride...there was only his arrogance as..a pup...

"I am no teacher...but I can be a hero to em! Sign me up lil' missy!"

The widow enchantress laughed to this under her wrist. "I think that might be the rest of your turn. Now! Kayumon! If you would be so kind?"

The white and silver eyed fox nod in appreciation as his turn-

"Ehem...My ideal ..well..I think that bringing Astarte to take it easy on the guardians and chosen...let's see...For Dick and the Titans to return together after Roku is dismantled from existance...I feel Aria's 'impatience' coming on...sorry..." The dog had less words to spout as a reserved member of high society. Cal had been more fun...so..where had the years taken him to?...

Turning over the card, the words left the regretful kitsune..baffl..no..relieved to know he was still himself...not a stoic official without any humor!

"So...I'm Self - assertion...versus the well - needed aggression to move ahead without blowing my top inapropriately...silly me...I did lose my fighting spirit..wish humor had been ..it meant I was afaid to move by takimg risks...what do you know.." With a smirk and shake of his head, the fox felt better. He was forgetting his connection to the Titans, so much that Vee fought his battles for the kit instead of the two as a team...

"I'm a coward...I want to help the Titans to free their world!" Nine tails spat out from behind the fox as he looked into the fate's two golden orbs. To everyone not searching them , Cici's were still a marvelous emerald.

"Well done. To shed the skin of old,you lost important feelings for the ones under your hand...now, a guardian is who will break the spell...Nina! You are ready ?"

Kay blinked with a gape towards the devilish empress's tone. Sitting back with those tails turned low, Sayu was in awe. He was indeed to succeed her line...those emotions were not forgotten..as the kitsune mama wiped back old tears long overdue. ~I still recall many things my son...thank you for protecting my heart from falling into the abyss..you were purest of all in my eyes...Kelihatan...~

"Oh...ok...Well..Cy is trying his hardest..so yeah. The Titans...and that kid Anna is the spitting image ! I want her to grow up to discover her own strength...On the world of, their earth. Otherwise...Maya would be lost...I'd forgotten my promise had been to her..." The flushed and embarrassed lady had cut her hair short, cropped up her clothing to appear tough as nails..yet...she was Nina . Maya's creation before giving up her body to...a stupid elf!..

"Next.." The groan of the droid had the newest face with eyes onto their card. Ron was spooked by all of those glances. He sweat profusely through his robe's collar. If only Vee had seen the brat now...

"I..was unhappy with how the council had...dedcided not to speak their mind on the matter of-

"Spit it out! C'mon! You wanna save the kids or dontcha!?" The red head had a point. Modesty would drag time to edge on into dis-repair...

"Ok! Then to have Aiden safe from harm like my cous...but also...-

"I've been doing this to act as goody- goody as I can..to regain my mama's trust in her Ronnie! Vee! You were an a-

"And the card holds to!"

As if spinning the wheel, the laid out misakes of the past had the fox...sizzle to a flicker.

"Aye..his is personal...Did ya really think we'd be toyin' with their lives?"

It was worse than Aria's and Kaien's cards combined!

"Progression...of self...Stagnation of spirit...I wanted work to go..along so that...I ended up still playing the grubby congress...man...I wanted things to work..without thinking -

"You did not falter. Yet if you do regret the good and the misfortune to come with your decisions, regardless of your position-

Cici heard her patron participant gulp back from those words...He was a wily fox...all for his company he kept..he had taken sides...crap!...

"Then you will not leave this earth as a saint of your kind. Just as you still pine for your mother's approaval, that is not up to your ways. Change will be humility for the chosen, the Titans. You know all too well. Shoji ..no..Veravakumu trusts all of us to pull through. " It was quite a speech as Ron apologized for his complaints. "Thank you. " The person to say this was next to pull. Sayu..had spoken! It was incredible odds that she would ever be granted such a desire!.

"Mother?" Ron was shocked ..he bawled as the lightening dog hybrid to bound up to her leg and nuzzle into her graces. "Malady! " Yumi and Kay were overjoyed to see their next player with an air about her so..redefined...as a Veda?..

"I do not intend to draw. This fight will not be up to I. As I hold fears into my life time...thus, this form is forever stricken. Tsani may follow my absence. " The youthful gaze of the short haired ,wavy dressed half- Ethereal had Yumi wonder what her turn might bring.

 _~Ahm...O...Alright...my thoughts are_ _of my mentor...Shi is not able to find_ a _way all alone...so_ to _her_ it _is similar to Aria..yet there is anoth..er...My dearest brother Hakuro...his spirit is connected to the new chosen's_ ! _The fear_ if _he should be used by the dragon..that_ is _why_ I _wish_ to _see him flourish as his full fledged self- to alert the ones captured before...-_

The card was meakly flipped while the teen age embodiment of Tsani quickly withdrew her tiny, gloved hand. _~Umm..I have...Loss...And ?...Strength by what_ ..is _relinquished?~_

She looked up to her comrades , confused as they were until Yumi reread the card. "Loss, versus a Gain ; by that single loss or letting go...I do see your point...Tsani...Hakuro is not going to run away. He wants to fight for as long as we all must, to keep more than just as the dragon from coming into being...lost souls turned into soul stealers by their nature.."

Tsani sniffled. He would be lost either way. Rokuro's promise was after all, more important than her brother had said..to his young sister...

"Now I must go , correct?" Tsani had to nod. She felt her emotions fester as dully as a spoiled human's..her brother...he was not her's..nor was he wrong to decide for himself...the door would not open if Roku did not have the Ethereal seer's ability...nothing would stop...time was still ticking away...

"Then..To find more over the one harboring this golden light. The child Aiden is still facing the dragon, all while his protectors- the children of the Phoenix and Reia's only born...we still must go. So face to me this card. I will take it's words to my end." She was serious as the note was lifted with her polished pride to continue.

"Lastly...it holds..Honor...why?-

"Aha!" The red haired uncle gruffly chuckled by the second portion. "Recklessness!" The light and moon laiden spirit could stomp her feet to this jest!

"Your cards were far more distinct! Was it due to my manners!?..."

The witch in black had to laugh to their inner most emotions. She finally stood alert and with a remaining note card, left her answer.

"To...Unite?"

The sorceress smiled back.

"I did say for the record that we had to see ' eye to eye.' That deity which bicker are as mortal as their creations!"

Isa saw it as well! The enchantress widow had gotten the unreliable bunch to suck in their pride and...get along?...

"Then what'r we all sitting for? The Titans are in the fight we refused to end! Move us outta this dump an' to the battle! The runt isn't gonna win without a cheer squad on the side! How bout it mates?"

Cici smiled back with her newly golden orbs able to see. Every fiber of this lots' being was screaming to face the dangerous rift . The one created by their older, lax abilities to act as a team!

"Then let us revive as one." Tsukiyume brought the reluctant Tsani to stand. Her moon being's form was more electric than Ron's super power. The kit Kayumon let his magic blister to rip open a divide with one band of claws. "To our charges,the chosen..Thank you Cecilia. Have your motherf thanked for her -

"I pushed her actually." The blue eyed siren gaped towards the mini mistress without ...she was cunning as a vixen saint!

"You..then thank you Cecilia. _Your kind actions had us all believe in our own_ justice _once agaain!~"_ Aria sang her thanks while transforming into the sea queen of her very nature.

Into the severed room's rift, she dove as the bird of paradise from her earlier trials.(To the future arc! Aria aids Rokuro and later Richard Grayson(along with Lori Ainsley's spirit via Sakurano Ayane) to head back to earth from the strix's interdimensional prison.)

"Then what about you Ronald? Nina? The portal will close of you do not trust your own -

 _"Alrigght!"_ Nina groaned while stomping he feet to stand tall. "I have reports to file. And..you seem like you need a guide Flea bag-

"Wow! I _really_ have to wash your mouth out brat! So sure, sign me up! Not for offiicial service! I have a seat with my buddies up on high! " The teasing two had Kaien and Ayane in tears. It was funny to see from a distance as Lori returned as her self - though a more Joan of arc feel besides the new hair to nearly match Aria's waves!

"I must be putting my all forwards. Comrades! Let us not tarry! " Through the portal she left the red head to follow. Kaien was last to go ahead with ...then his ears perked up once Sakurano had flown the coop.

"Lori's card was never judged...? How bout it? You _did_ have an ace after all?" The mutt grinned to this before bidding Cecilia farewell.

The laugh of another voice rung out as the black widow still aiding the prophetess and sorceress of the age old, Crescendo/ Daia line.

 _~You played the gods accordingly! Well done, then my time is nearing. When your few heroes have been let loose from the pains that binds_ their _hearts,_ I _shall also return you from this inflicted spell. Dragons are no more than ingrates of their abilities._ Wise _you shall be into your late years child...I give my very self_ to _your cause..~_ The arachnid mother had no full features except her pitch of a crone. A far older deity than the seas which were equally wide.

Cici gave a smile all by herself once her job had gone through. Now, it was time to report to the sanction of her Daia line. Where her beloved mother wouldbe waiting ...how she had missed home..even vile on tour it had brought back memories after Alicia's passing-

"Alice is alive..." She held a hand to her chest and sighed happily. "Alicia was real enough to not abandon her friends...and family..."

That made the enchantress know her path was not soured. The rest was not up to the cards..for as their wheel kept turning...

/ /

Aiden's eyes fluttered open with a jolt. He was not in the king's castle.

It was his room back on Earth!

With a rub of his two, groggy eyes, one foot to the cool carpet, the teen sat up to gaze around. He was on his mattress...in his room..With an annoying alarm clock!-

"Ava..you were kinda right about screamo - morning joe! I _hate_ it!..." The teen stretched over towards his side desk to shut out the blaring emo- centric example of teen - hood ; an active lifestyles spent loitering around skate parks or, shopping malls...really was time to grow up...

"Why did I add that?" With a flip of the lock screen to his home , the alarm was silenced with as final tap*.

"I cannot remember for the life of me..why I used to be ...whatever..guess I'll see what's for breakfast-

Wait...had he intended to get up and eat with his fam..il..y...was this ok?..

With a shove from the bed to his dresser drawers, the fourteen year old got ready to set his day into motion. With a click onto his phone's screen, the calendar's exact date had popped up to startle the boy. Today was!-

"We were going to Ami's Amazon Cafe! Man! I _totally_ forgot to check on that! It'll be kids doing activies..I think it's in..the mall. " That brought a smile to Aiden's face, despite the anarchy if Amy's friends joined in! Yet..he was proud she had won a place in that science fair. She had to be just as glad he wanted to be there too.

With a sigh, the boy's clothing was laid out while he went to rinse up in the bathroom. That ...was a quiet part of the hall. Everyone was still fast asleep! With a small , cocky grin , the blonde had made the bell before Ava or 'mirror hog Anna! Rather smug, he walked with his head held high, taking great pride in being an early bird for once in his life!

"No lines ! Things just got easier!" He sniffed to this excitement before barring the door . He had..beat the fastest..wow!

After brushing his matted part to tousle the last of his cowlicks back into place, the mirror, almost seemed welcoming. He was enjoying his time...no rush, no classes until the school year had begun again in fall of course. Aiden wanted to appreciate today . It was a time to shine ..wait? Wasn't that..

"Ami's goofy atmosphere must have rubbed off on me..gosh..her optimism is..infectious.." With a clap of his palms to have a unclear mind be at ease again, the boy smiled back to his wide- awake reflection. "I'm game, are you?" He made a pose to the mirror -image before laughing off his fun. That refraction of light- as Amy would say, could not talk back to you!

"Not magi-

The boy shook his head. His fists crumpled back with a decent look of denial about his stance. "Nope. Not gonna think about that today! Everyone is having fun, so should I!"

He beamed this remark before grabbing his wallet and headphones. ~I might not see anyone I know. Nothing but grade schoolers who love the rain forest. ~ Aiden shrugged to finally gather enough momentum. He had always wanted to...ride the railing all the way to the second part of the steps! It was too easy in this fantasy!

With a holler as loud as his excitement could hold, Aiden Grayson had no need to add that stunt to his bucket list. was a paranoid cop. He never let his son act out of line with daredevil antics on the brain! He had probably done that too at Grandpa Wayne's manor! The middle schooler's time well spent, Aiden's nose suddenly lifted by the bottom level to hint ..that someone had been busy with the needs of a house of hungry stomaches! Maybe!-

The blonde waltzed into the kitchen where his mom and Ava...Ava didn't cook! She wasn't fond of throwing food into a bowl for her lazy brother ...at least?..

"Sit over there. Ami is still getting ready. Dad said he'll be by at four . So don't forget to keep an eye out. " She smirked to this and pulled out a bag of flour. "You can wait for a few minutes? Want an orange or something to get the dust out of your eyes?"She was teasing. He had to have vitamin c for that?

"I heard you can get an upset stomach with too much oj. Or was I just trying too hard?"Aideen frowned with a brow raised. That was weird! Was..she still mocking him? It sounded more like one of-

"Do have a banana lil bro! Eat up! We are making pop overs too! You'll be unable to keep your mits off of my -

"The oven Ava! Do not forget to preheat it!" Kori was in her best attire of the end of summer with extra work as the two teens 'went at it'!

"Oven! On it! Aide, pretty _please_ go wake up Ann! She's been up all night and even has a surprise for us when ...we get to the resta-

"The batter is ready! Ava Marie, you are my soux chef! Now is not the time for idle chatting. Ok?"

The lavender eyed teen smiled back to tend to her volunteer work in the cozy setting. "Ok. I will. " Aidensmiled with a perfect taunt to throw back! Pure gold!

"Mom, thanks for giving Ava something to keep her-

"Hah! Quit it and go up! She'll fall back asleep at this rate!" Ava was a kidder With a sense of...humor? Aiden turned with a wave, and deliciously ripe piece of potassium , to see to his snoozing fraternal twin . The day just kept moving along! He couldn't wait for the party at four o clock!

Ann was still Ann. All she did was sleep in! But...why was she so...-

"y...rail's...bra...?..You...up?..Yaawn!*" With a peek into her room, it was as if the twins had switched places? Was she this messy at all before?

Annie rolled onto her side with that flaming hair - do still as firey...yet not her as a person. The blanket still hid her restful self beneath it's sighed by how she'd really dozed off!

"Mom said you should wake up. Breakfast is on Ava today. She is making...pop overs? I had those once with you guys at Gramp's. So yeah, don't miss it. We also have good ole' pancakes to fight over!-

The red head put up a palm to halt the teen. "I...like that idea...you're gonna wish...you had more waffles though!" A grin and chuckle graced the room with the war drums of a futile advance to battle- she was calling him last to the meal..oh boy..how to add an exceptional pun...Aiden's jaw ached to set her back a knotch.

"Then don't hog all the syrup if you can! I'll have dibs! Slow _pooke!..I'm_ two inches ahead of the starting line!-

"That's what you think! Hah!" She revealed her once draped over form to -

"I've been dressed since four! You don't stand a chance!" With a goad powerful enough to discern her win, and Aiden's being second-

"You! How'd you get..over there when I'm calling first batch! See ya !" The teen was still first. Out the door she tumbled after . A hangry monster who'd fallen asleep after prepping till dawn! She had even slept in her new outfit! Gah!* So sneaky!

The two were quick. Yet Ami had just gotten from the bathroom to the hall to grab a few-

 _"Yaahh!_ Road Raage!" She was already pretty fixed up. It was her outing after all! She called the shots! Three kids flying by the halls to crash land by the kitchen...such a mark...His record..nearly...broken!

"Yah!* We had ten seconds to break it! Two floors if Amelia didn't ruin my speed!" Anna boasted with a hearty fill into her lungs at the missed victory. Her brother..had been neck in neck! It was one close hall way racing -

 **"Ehem!"** Ava stood to take a clean wooden spoon to their skulls. Playfully, she was after all the example of the household. **"Yipe!*** That was _meean!"_ Ami whined that it had been a jump out of her skin by the eldest's extra measure.

"Soup's on! Who's ready to pig out!" The three younger siblings blushed by Ava's connotation between beasts and hungry grade schoolers.

"You just killed it! I..think I'll opt on secon-

"We won't be eating snacks! Ami's going to be busy! Mr and Mrs-

Kori ushered Ann from trying to spoil one of the surprises. "Please. All of you wash your hands then do dig in!"

Aiden gasped loudly by how nothing had been quote..as a possible saying! His mom was alright with phrases! How was that scientifically -

"Mom..you...can use ..your speach just now was!-

As his mother , Kori had no intention of explaining that which distracted from a good meal. "No more silly talking. Your share will be gone!" She winked with a point to the massive pile of starch, and sweet..

With a gulp, a fork, and a great big appetite. ...Breakfast was served!

Too many happy burps later...

 _"Waahh!_ I'm like a real mochi!" Ami smiled as brightly as the sun with a full tummy. "Stop..do..not...ask...ever agaiin! You meant to ..entice us! You pastry fiend!" Anna pointed a finger shakily by how amazing Ava Marie's skills had gotten. "All hail the cream puff!-

"You enjoyed it! Then dishes! Ami is excused since it's her day to hold off. You two munchkins head for that counter! I did a quarter to keep you from freaking out. It's just a couple of utensils...or parts-

Aiden glanced over the side of his elder sibling's shoulder. "Dang! Foiled again ! Ohh ok..Amy, you hang while big bro braves the blizzard here! She's too wild -

"Hahaha!" Ami grinned with a giddy laugh before heading to wash her hands again. So much powdered sugar would not do for her Mochi Mania collection ! They were...not machine washable..phoo..

"That was sweet of you Aide! " The ten year old planted a hug around her big bro. He was the bravest fool she had ever met. Off to her dance revolution to sweat off the sweet, the grade school had her day to stay clear of extra chores! No one enjoyed dishes. It was a learned tolerance unless you could sing - just like the movies?

Ava tapped her foot while Aiden was burning red from Ami's gesture- then stalk white by the tyrant sister's from behind him!

"Ok..then what was that about braving storms? Am I that fierce little bro?" The older teen pretended to motion her wooden spoon as a cattle prod. "Umm ..we had to find something to compare you to! It's my punch-

"Ow!" The kid's extra jab had been soo uncalled for! Ava was not a happy camper. "Make it up to me later. Order..to share...a volcano float! No questions asked!" The icy eyes had mellowed once she'd made a demand . He had to share...his dessert with..his big sis!? Was she really acting like Ava? That..that was kid stuff!

"Dish duty. You and Hanna can do it. I'll be making plans with mom so don't zone out ! See you guys in ...an hour!"

The door shut before Aiden's remark, could save his poor pride...

Ann put her arms to cross over her chest, then shaking her head with a sigh, she seemed to nosy for her own good. "She got you. Too bad, least we were lumped in together! Share the guilt with me brah!" Aiden felt her pile drive his butt over to the dirty dishes their superior sibling had left. What a gracious cream puff indeed.

Almost a mountain of kitchen supplies and utensils later, the teen's cell had gone off to alert the blonde into action again.

~Wow! You look relly sick! Was this a bad time? My buddies an' I were gonna try out for that audition. Said we could stick around Sunday if you're game! Or will you be safe ...with your family? It's a cool spot. My bro was there a week ago. Hey! How is everyone! I mean, you look like you just swallowed a mountain of-

With a rather painful swallow, the teen explained it would pass. Toby was back in this part of Cali! He had to bug the guy about starting their own ...

"Um, say Tobe, you still wanna try out for being in the band? I think my singing's gotten pretty rusty...-

Toby scratched his chin then shrugged.

~ You really wanted to live the life after seein' my hermano play in a live hall. We had back -stage cause of the connection. Hoped you'd try to think about it...but man. If you have a passion, I say nurture it. Like my uncle says to me; Tobias, you had better never forget that what you love to do is just like somethin' you treasure. Your mami was impossible with you. So that goes to say..~

The quote of his best friend's family member had Aiden sniffle for some reason. "How bout we start up before summer ends. My sis Ann is a mega star with the drums.. You should hear her play the chorus! Wow, and I trust her to let us back stage if we don't make the cut!" The snicker of the blonde had the mohawk sporting classmate laugh .

~Sounds fair. Practice those vocals while my bass is getting warmed up. See you before the new classes start! Have a great day ok? You really look green as a frog! Gp lay down with that last ribbit! Talk to ya man!~

Aiden did get to say adios ,thent the restroom was his last stop.

Ami saw a bullet from the den. She knew Aiden was an adult when it came to eating till you couldn't hold back. Did he remember that though?

After the wheezing atmosphere had downed, Ami had a proposal before they were to head for the city mall.

"Aiden! You are not leaving my side! You look aweful! Ava! You made everything waay too sweet for big bro!" The ten year old pouted while gripping poor Aide's arm with the strength of a warrior. "Next time, go low on the butter...dear ...heavens...I'm not gonna-

"Ohh! " Amelia's teary expression would not heal this internal struggle. Kori paced to think if a certain phone call would be best.

"Yes, hello? This is Mrs Kori Anders. Is Richard Grayson available?" The line was a two minute wait, thankfully the cop had given in to bringing Aiden to the mall at four. They would be in the central plaza by four thirty. Aiden apologized and laid his head onto the den sofa with something for his stomache pains.

Ava was a demon ..no kitchen could handle her dangerous ability..to turn...your guts...

The snickering lavender tinged teen had the boy on edge. She then said to him something as he bounded over in her new skirt and cardi - top outfit. "You should just wait...I did act a bit harsh. .We still on for that island float?" She smirked his way with a wink. Aiden strained his eye to meet her's. "I'm..not missing one bite. Save us a seat. .."

The fifteen year old had made amends with her rival to food gobbling. It was silly, chicldish, yet it was fun! He'd at least sit in. After all,the best was yet to arrive...

Somber eyes left to wonder off into the distance. As if Ava had something more to tell her family, her brother saw that gaze. So empty...was she looking for someone?

A nap was also not what Aiden had expected might save the day. His wakeful attitude had slowly turned sluggish by not being active as his sisters were. All while Aiden had been left to vegitate on the tv room sofa. A meal was the perfect back story if he wanted to pull away from Ami's shindig.

It would be one more hour until his dad came to change and then, grab Aiden . They had to be on time. Ami was strict with her timing to the point of exhaustion. None of the kids in her class who could understand thought she wasn't excessive on being the first to enter those doors every, single morning. Yet Amelia enjoyed the steady pace. In due time, she would be as atune to distractions as a librarian shushing* patrons. He chuckled by the comparison. Amy had a plan. Her dear parents had to make way for a second college grad wanting to study the earth's ecosystems in the near, future...

It was ok. Aiden Grayson had time unlike Ava Marie. She'd be a real major before Ann..to predetermine their fates..he felt a bit too stereotypical.

~Cause I don't have real plans for my future...guess this is just being on the same boat as my twin...~ Curling up with his legs tucked to hit his stomache, Aiden felt the need to shuffle. Just to work off the extra ounces that might never let him live down today.

At least he wanted to stay fit. Ami was a dance revolution machine. Maybe..he could try it? The arcade had not fixed their addition in months! Maybe it might be fun to try again on the prized flat screen right in front of him- it's mesmerizing depths were as vivid as a lake's surface. A mirror world?

"Then I can burn Amelia with Ava as her back up. That might make my day!"

The cell phone; also in the blonde's sights , started to buzz by a message. Someone was contacting his phone ? Who else? Even Toby had already dismissed their call for further preparations.

To his surprise, the number was a private one. However, the letters attached had Aiden's heart beating .

~Wake yourself up. ~ Was this a joke? The blonde shut the device to silent , then decided he would play the console until sweat poured out from his ears!

"I am wide awake! I don't respond to weird messages, goodbye." The flat screen lit up to it's start menu; flashing lights and dance music..did they have any punk themed steps? Or was it all pop!

"Maybe she has guitar hero? Or...crud...that was a rental!..." If Uncle Shoji had the dough, then he could send a birthday gift if Aiden wanted. But that was a cheap example of trust...he barely knew the white collar cat-

Aiden shook his head again. "I'll play this to the ground dangitt!" With a flip of the settings to begin his next turn, the screen suddenly went dark. His eyes opened again with that feeling of a floating, parallel world, as his toes never set foot to the tiles. Tiles?

~Ready! Aaand Let's go!" The d.j was not really talking to him..he was outside! A spectator! So why? The rest felt like a daydream. The few were many raised hands and a crowd waiting to soar over the top. The clothing he was wearing was of the latest street fashion in the world that year. The dancers were strong and hard to face off against. He had to be dreaming this! That text! It had to do with his swap!

~ Players? It's time! Anyone who loses this round is disqualified! No free seats! So get ready! ~

The music was hyper drive sonic. The roaring,, pounding waves of sound had Aiden act as his character might. That set of moves he used never missed unless he played off against Amy.

So close! Real sweat was unable to stop the teen. He even had a few hands held up to keep breaking as if he could !

The character was doing this. As if possessed to win!

When the lights had lowered to a stream of center stage winning participants, the teen blonde had been right by the edge of the platform. He had come in...fourth! Whoa! It was just a game, yet as soon as Aiden was back in his own world,his whole body had remembered the rush. A shower. He had virtually compete with the npcs!

After a quick dry down, the new outfit really did suit the middle school wiz kid from his last outing picking it out. What a day...maybe the note had been a coincidence? This whole time he had been relaxing after feeling the pressures of being himself- but this had to be the real Aiden! He was way better ..than the old one...

His extra hoodie dropped as the boy had been dragging out tops..without a care...Yet there had to have been something the boy had forgotten..he couldn't shake it.

Ava's odd glance.

His mom not telling hom about her speech patterns.

Ann's brimming confidence and flamboyant new nature.

"I hope dad is still ok. He will be coming to head over ...Ami wants me to ...stay by her side...-

Tears were unable to set back his current memory. The one that was so difficult to recall any events...

It was tough. He was growing up. He was..going to change...so ..no one was staying together...

The cell went off , even when the boy's ringer had been silenced to vibrate...

Aiden cautiously walked over to the piece to shut it off. His dad would call thehome phone. His cell was too annoying. "I think I should let it go. " He said in a way, that scared Aiden less and less . With a glassy eyed fixation onto the plastic model something had shut out all if his troubling thoughts. Denial worked best to only allow what he wished to remember..what he wished...

/

The cell's reception had been telepathically sent by Lisa and Chris back on Earth. The teen's partner had responded the same way to alert the group within Astarte's sights, that Ann needed double the supervision. Lisa had spoken cooly to an anxious Christopher,who assumed Ava was still not trying to blow their cover by contacting back. Aiden had answered, then he'd shut them out. By his own will.

Lisa asked Ron to find the Titans before something did tear the blonde apart from his real home. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomache that would not go away.

Ann asked her partners and comrades why it was unwise to go after Jump City's finest. Sara Santiago had collected the squad from further leading themselves into a dangerous spot. Santiago's exact words were unclear to the red head as her superior's cold attitude in some moments of seclusion. Only a selct few had remained as eternal soldiers the most for the commander to trust wholly with top secret plans. Behind the scenes, Hanna wondered if the vice captain was just as shrewd.

The red headed teen bit her lip and waited out the reesponse from the heroes seas a far.

Waiting to know if her father and mother were both ok..If Ami had been safe and Ava sane as possible..If Aiden had not walked into danger due to their father's body snatcher. If only that fire were something the twin could control...she could swoop in and stop their family from breaking!

With a sigh,Annie stood to head towards the the place where her squad had gathered. There were plans she herself had been a key element of. Now..those trials from earlier had twisted that . The fourteen year old had to wait out the destruction without lifting a finger .

Her crew captain had been by earlier to speak with Miss Sara. Apparently, the lady was named Nina 'Santiago' and had her superior's maiden name . Santiago..was not married..So was it her child-

No wait...her captain had something about he that struck as odd.

With a quick look across the room, the crew's leading official had her cat's eyes on the dope across from those features. Ann slunk away before the sharp shooter could make out her findings via her ear mic.

The food was bland here. Taste wasn't great of course. Maybe in the next few years, Annie would have a job she could do besides being a fill- in operative. Her dad was Nightwing on the side of his private detective work..though, it was mostly parts paper and field work in his day to day.

Hanna had only to decide if her actions would stunt the process of right here and now. But..the official of their vesssel had warned everyone to stay onboard...Did that mean it was dangerous to go out? Was Jump City in that deep that things were happening to rip it away!..

~No panicking. You know that your dad's controlled by a spirit - psycho lizard...and that...he used to be a hero as a teen..~

With the Titans and Batman..that was impressive. The whole past was a code of secrecy. The dog Shoji would ruin her memory by erasing the details...Ann hugged her arms from a breeze by an open vent.

She dashed over to shut it in time, though found it jammed. Was she supposed to use brute force?

With a kick , then a wedge from another assault onto the sturdy metal, Annie had nearly-

A scurry. Rats...it was!-

The flurry of paws or blobby bodiless entities scattered to fill the vessel .The vent had been wide open for another reason! As if a flood, the crews had come to mop up the damages. Unlike the water outside the tank structure , the blobs were not made of fluid. They tried to overpower many workers until Nina had been able to flip alarms. The whole boat was under attack!

"Wha- We have a breach on the-

The red head kicked off the swarm with her fire still as easy to fuse as a lit match. "Get ooff! Out out ouut!" There were hundreds of floating vermin! These were just as on Titan Tower's shore! The bay fight where that creeper had stolen her dad away!

 **"Wwwhgaaaa!"** With a swat into the flurry , the grl used a martial arts technique to shove off the creatures from her uniform ."I'm cutting you down to size! " The teen hacked away the monsters with a tool or two from her belt. She had made it up to end up on the squad- the one full of meta- human teens and other anamolies!

Astarte had planned to protect the city. She was no warrior! She was a huntress.

The chariot racing heroine left the other night walkers in a frenzy as she flipped out of their line of sight. The witless critters still were terribly plagued by astigmatism. This would be too easy to level thelr playing field to zero.

With a few shots by Nina to distract the monsters, the units onboard had already taken up their positions as protectors of Jump, as well as other coast lines uncharted. The many handfuls were super-human. Also, there were techno wizards on the field to use as much radar - scouting as possible. The weakness however, was purely of a supernatural sort as the creatures multiplied. They had orders to look for a face. One that would aid in their summoner's plans. Yet zombies of the unknown were what they were. To search ,capture , feed ,then blow the boat sky high if need be.

Ann flustered long enough to blow a few sparks , soon setting the enemy on her end to return to tar - turned ash. Her feet scrambled to make it to where her officers were. The whole ship was not staying up ! The demons had made a gaping hole when they'd breached the vents!

Annie held herself up to keep running for the tunnel. She did not want to be buried below into those dark waters! Her sisters and brother still needed!-

All went dark..they were acting to blind her into a cluster...and It was working!

/

Cy and Greg had not been so lucky when the teens inside the trapped void had not kept their link open. Something must had attacked the group.

His head reacted with a direct turn towards a mind 'spoken' signal from far off. An indirect link ...from an unknown soul eons into the past..no!

The link was Al! She was sending mental pictures through the speak to tell the guardian of her hostage situation as a captive official!

Greg's hat fell from his carrot shaded skull, while his grey, pointed ears drooped to feel her pains from the illusionary realm the sorcerer and his charges had fallen into.

The Eternal high - arc lady was a prisoner of her own home world. Meanwhile, Greg had yet to find Damian and the gang where he could.

Apparently; Gar or Changeling, had made the time, then had head after the wiz and his companion Cyborg- even when she ...That deity of a deceptive nature!..had promised to remain inside the tower with the morpher! Then that had fallen flat! They must have also overlooked something hidden in the shadows!

Greg massaged his poor scalp before Vic Stone as the veteran Titan had retuned to relay his end.

"We are stranded lil' man. I think civilization just...disappeared! " Gregory had to clean his ears from that rant. "What? Where did we land after my portal was closed? Are we where the Teen Titans should be, or are we well off course! " Greg was losing his cool as the dusty, red winds whipped harder against his cape and cowl.

 **"Curses!** This must have been planned! We must try !-

"Wait! I...don't believe it Greggie, but I thought I just saw a boat!" The gaping team of two had their eyes off into the mirage. It was ten - feet under red sand and ruin! Why would a vessel be!-

"Might just be the setting, but I think I'm able to pick up some waves! We are not alone! It's..." The light sorcerer had no time to waste trudging through the dunes of desolate war fronts. With a wave of his staff up high, Greg had carried enough energies to lift Cy into the air. "Direct us to that mirage! I do not want to not believe it either! I will carry us safely across."

The magician's power increased to turbo boost the rest of their steps. A flurry of particles, debris and toxic scenery was left behind, as the two trekked further north. "We will not be lost in this desert forever! Read the signs and stay alert!"

The two held the power to keep the monster miasma mounds at bay. Greg was safe to go in -

"There is a scuffle! Look!" The sorcerer was speeding faster through the mess as his eyes did not decieve! The vessel was under sand, and the miasma had clustered around a surrounded Anna and her crew!

"Holy high seas! " The Titan onboard flight 'Celestial skies' peered inwards with a high - pitched quip. "Annie's in trouble! I saw Nina ! Over there! Push it Greg! We are not gonna lose ta' those creeps!"

His father figure mode had switched on again as Cy wondered what Jackie and his whole family of three were up to.

Did they evacuate in time? Was this a bubble like Trigon's coming? It was a big hoax if Roku was really gonna mess with his best friend this much to hurt all of his kids! That dang dragon was a goner once Kori had gotten her shot to have him hung out to dry. They had to step on it!

Greg lost his momentum and went sky high into the squad's direction. Nina , Sara , and Anna were facing the miasma - gone rat swarm . The ankle biters were trying to take her away from the group! This was not good!

Sorcerer Greg as his lightly - clothed self, doused the area to dispell the cluster. The rats had more influence from the dystopian world, so the wizard's rioting trick left them only to rush about in an even larger frenzy.

"Shi...! Forget about the x- files stuff! Grab Ann! They are gonna -

The biggest rat of the swarm went after her leg. One chomp had the pain swell into an enourmous mark by a demon . The proudest grin on that cretinous monster's face was what had set Cy into the fray.

"Lousy mooouse! Get outta my way!" The blue of the episode with Brother Blood surrounded Cy until his fury was enough to rouse the rat responsible. "You...stinkin!-

This was no duel of the mouse king and mysterious nutcracker. Sewer rats would never have been able to grow to the size of a human! This battle was purely science fiction at it's ugliest!

The brawl left the wizard who had returned to see to Santiago, half aware of the second swarm coming after the rat Cy had been taking on. They had Ann by her pant leg-

"Hyyaah! Have at thee!" The one to set the one closest to the girl's arm to cinders, was Ronald from the air. "Took you a millenium to act ! Lightening devil! Face these foes , just as your uncle did with I myself, unto yonder eras in the past!" Astarte returned to lock her squad of both human and metas from her line of sight. Inside a cast bubble of brilliant gold they float, out of harm's way of the largest feat to pass .

The form she'd woven to the presnlent was a warrior queen of old. Even Nina was amazed to see the guise before her as the same skeptic as on their many missions. Astarte. A queen of old. She was of many names, descents, and myths surrounding the great civilizations of the ancient world. Her leopard eyes were quite alluring as the hidden magic behind them from first meeting h the Teen Titans-

(At the end of To The Future,Astarte meets the teens to explain her role as a surveyor of the dragon's curse upon Dick Grayson's human spirit. She is very strong. Her embodiment of a beauty is why Nina competes with the deity for the right 'height.' She was almost Cy's age - yet felt the gap had a bit to be desired. Nina had a big crush on Victor even in her 'teenage developement model.' Maya left Nina with the reason to not fade away even after her task to watch over the heroes. Also, Priscilla is of a falling health while in her last days as an overseer of the forest . Still, Nina was angry before, due to the reincarnation's trickery of Dearheart's magical, form swap. That would be arc Shadows and Creatures as well as many later arcs to add to Nina's covered - over back story. Now back to our current!)

Both blazing dety were after the same goal now. Anna Grayson was the last flicker of light that the red dragon needed to win over their world. It had to halt where the mountains no longer stood to bow! Desert sands had become the wide bay line. The rest of Jump no longee burned brightly on the horizon. Also, the bite mark had Annie breaking out in a cold swe...

"Gregory! Treat your charge! We will bar off the beasts!" The lady in her shining, gory glorified atance had never seemed so noble in her ways as she had been when in human form. This goddess was a true heroine!

Sorcerer Greg met her eyes to teleport towards where the girl lay shattered into a swelter . Her body was grasping the warmth, to slowly feel it shift to a tremor or two. Rats..did not have venom...this was!

A sound of a cackling red monster ; the worm whom had sten two children, plus by his master's actions, the young one, had reappeared as the vermin army's leader. ~We pests of damned existancev must band together. Now I shall have the child's-

Hanna saw this furious display through her amber sights. She..was just going to fall apart here? It..was an awful way to break a promise!

Without the sun to shake away her tremblimg oul's unrest, Ann wanted one more reason to fsce her family's fate. Aiden wasn't the only one who could control the fires!

The girl's garb became that of a Phoenix warrior's. Her hair held up into an overly layerd, spiked ponytail. Her weapons were from another world and time. A staff lay in her gripwith a flaring blaze of light at it's tip. Almost as if his torch had been passed over to her. strength was Ann Grayson's alone. Aiden wasn't ready to use his!

"The fever!" Astarte gasped while in a heated dance with the wyvern. The red cretin saw his chance to fix her energies for his lord's discretion. Just as the deity woman had glanced behind them, the rars had rushed after the worm to attack Hana!

Cyborg saw the devil rat he had been fighting turn to smog and dissipate. " Then this was a trick!" He started under his breath to then twist towards Ann's direction as her newest role. A staff of power , flames at her beck and call. The light amber in her sights was of a futons being's intervention! The Phoenix had chosen it's position!

Rats had an eerie trust when it came to lit torches. Water ways did not faze them, however..live waves of a scorching end had the opposite effect .

 ** _"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!"_** The rioting princess rode upon their backs to decimate, erradicate, lessen the wafting stench of these creatures for the Teams to pass along-

 _ **~No!** You are not as you shhhould! Do not_ disssobey! _Chiiild!~_

The snake was losing it's form as the last of it's energy had gone to spitting an acid formula from it's jaws. The shield was her staff, thus Ann had to leap away from the spray of more poison to fill her senses. Though the new gasses hung in the air as the smog overhead major cities! A cloud was forming to collect her!

Her energy waned by the powers of the dark serpent . It did not bide well with Astarte or Greg and Cyborg. She was not to be lost to a stone prophecy of the other world!

Cy rammed into the beast of red to drag it back, now that it's tangible self-

"Aaagh!" A spear from it's back had piecred the hero with his shoulder throbbing, sparking and damaged greatly . Ann's fire simmered to lower her guard.

"Mr. Stone! I'm not able to sgake them! Wwwaaah!" The left onto the red road was by those million marching rts of the demon's making. The red one hissed loudly by it's threat. The can heap would fall, while the monster's victory was concuded . It held magic as branded as any of Roku's creations. Only demons could locate others of their nature, the rats knew well andleft the heroic grounps in the dust with their licked wounds festering.

Astarte would not have it. The demns weremere distractions. Her bow and arrows had come in to being with just one shot...-

POW! The ravaging awe as the rats saw thgeir leader take the hit- it madethem act as ifthe sky would fall- yet in a way, it opened up!

"The creatures are turnin' ...tail!...NOO!" Cy had one chance to send bth his cannons after the creeps. Nina dart over to send a lazer proof tracker, as it spat the device far enough to attatch to Hanna's garb. The android wiped her brow, then rushed to limit the flow of damaging toxins from Cyborg'sinternal system. It had paralyzee his left! Was this any way to face the last fight!

The doorway had barely shut as the writhing cretinous blobs had returned- though Ron had his dog form tl hunt downtne head beasie in charge! His bolt self zzzapped off to also collect around An. All right before the portal had shut out the rest of the illusionary sufferers from entering.

The devils had taken Ann; yet the Titan and his comrades had finalized the one behind the scenes , with two spying decievers to foil the king's ploy. As long as his mind, still remained on something other than a visitor of his trap.

They had to open the rift. Greg forced his power to bear wide over the surface. It looked as if only Nina and Asarte then could fly by into the void. Cy was unable to break a vein as blackened sights increased to swallow the life he had. It was to use a temporary shutdown as a way , long nough after the chariot queenhad gone, for Greg to forge an antidote.

"We shall be his worst enemies till the end! Thank you sorcerer! Let us not last long!-

Greg blinked by her words. Santiago must have mis..spo..ken..was she sacrificing the humanity of she and Nina!?

His arm outstretched to stop the promise. Yet Astarte had broken so many already,her right to win was a slim chance they would make it home. Underworlders or not, the deity had a way with gathering her end peacefully.

Inside the shifting world, Nina smiled back to the bot in a heap . He was recooping in his resting spot...she could restart an existance as well...after all, in the androud's bones she had known of the lessening years of her creator Dearj eart. The wood elf was dying. Nina's life force would also disappear with that promise.

Astarte was ready tosee off the not with a near human heart. Right after a certain king had lost his crown!

Traversing westwords, the sandy dunes to surround them were no longer a threat. This world mirrored happiness. It trudged upon the humanity of many. It collected the ones unae to pass on! Thus,his power was growng by so many lost etities at once!A perpetual madness of souls floating made botn women sweat and grit their fists. Roku had lost his senses of familiarity with his own magic. It was unable to balance out. Chaotic, unwelcoming...deadly.

A trapm was laid in time for the deity and her squire, yet Astarte had no such weakness - she herself on,y fell to the masculine brute. Enough to bring her to go on the offense just to brush him away. Hum. Lothos had to be close. .he had rats let loose by that same chatic aura. Nina never stopped as she andher teacher held up their blades to the shadows. Demons were in nightmares. The self alone would be shattered in this demise of their sanity.

~Making it to you...was a fruitless effort..huh?..~ Nina thought this before flinging the duo into battle.

/

The Titans were having a serious cool down moment after dissipating blobs had let the team be. Slade had allowed the cat woman to grant the meta mortal divine powers. They would soon be dead to his needs anyway.

Damian had no clue why the mercenary tyrant had done _ANY_ of a ...common or even decent act !..He had shoved the prince of Ra's vast empire from the fight. They had fled in time to see the false pier over Jump drift off into the ocean tides.

The new Robin had a difficult way to see into this mess. Rachel Roth was not telling them much in her state of mind. The kid was still just a by- stander. He was beating the bad guys as always! What gave?

"Tell us. " Wally suddenly spat back to the cat queen who had been grooming herself during the entire trial!

"You came here with Changeling, but you gave our enemy a new super power! He's not one of the-

"It will pass, speedster. " The devil in his bloody glory swung off more of the blob's remaining essence. His blade was dull now that the slime beasts had tainted it's edge.

"I will not be allowed to keep her magic. It was, just a super charge. When your heroes are successful in confronting the one behind this world's chaos, then my gift will disappear with the mess he's caused. "

Raven nod which made the teen leader gasp."You trust the crook! He's an enemy in many countries! He also is probably responsible with that calm an alibi!" The ebony boy sniffed his displeasure to cross his arms away from the group. "I refuse to trust his tactics ! Cat! Whatever you are, get rid of that new power! This man is a liar and cheat on our world. You also must be sure he doesn't stab you in the back!-

Min eyed the child from her stance. The robes round her made the deity seem older in appearance. Her cat's eyes peered directly into his centers with her long pipe brewing trouble.

~I believe you can trust that his transformation will dwindle if your heroes lose this fight. What is there to seal away ? You do not like the man. Truth be told, the dragon we face to- day was once in cahoots by blackmail with your enemy I have endowed. Did you not tell them that Priestess?~ The puff of a cloudy smoke lit up Raven's protective nature beside the Changeling's trust, in the deity Lynx.

"Look, Min, you...can't talk to us about Slade messin ' with the occult then!" Gar protested for the ladies not to face one another . "So let's figure out-

"There must be a reason you decided to turn Changeling into a delinquint, I want answers." Raven refused to pay mind when so many could end up devoured by those beast's jaws. Slade might even end up a drone to her powers!

The cat lady snickered in her stride. ~Well! You have some gall to ask if I'm just as your comrades depict! Would you like me to tell you of my innermost connection to the sorceress and Elemental of wind; Sage Bao Shi Lan?~Min had Raven's jaw wide with shock. "You..then you are !-

Somehow, the look on the dark witch's face had the entity of nine lives pull back. Time was wasted on the gossip of a soul diver such as the maiden Byakumu.

"We are gonna miss our chance to save the dang world! You two can chat later- right now, the Titans are mobile. " Garfield Logan exclaimed, to shut out in the confusion that the rancid smoke brought along with it's uncleanliness.

Zatanna blinked back to the deity to gasp with a jaw just as slack.

"Is that ..opiu-

"You are right." The sorceress and Titan senior strut past the big cat and her distractions. "We have tovfind a way to where the dragon is. "She had never felt that her entire prediction..with Aiden turning rebel, or the kids becoming pawns in Roku's game..it had all been extremely unclear from the beginning. Yet they all knew to watch for signs! Prohecies were just fevers on both body and mind; they had to pass in a sheer amount of time for a cure to be appointed by trial and error. Sometimes it took decades! Aiden could be stuck by the cursed lizard's promised 'aspect of the self...' or...

"Then..how do we know where to look?" Damian frowned with a skeptic glance the witch's way. Raven decided to enlighten them with only a short enough answer. They had to make it...Kori and Wonder girl were heavily drained from the fight, yet Starfire could still cry for her children..and Dick...he would take a miracle to drag home. The cursed fate Roku had inflicted, was something unbreakable by normal powers such as Raven of Azarath's own.

Raven as a returning Titan was not going to let either of her teams go without a fight.

"We do not look for a portal Damian. " Zatanna bravely explained as soon as Raven's cloak had again become a beacon of light. "We make one! Azarath ...Metrion..Zinthos..Asterion! !" The powerful rip in the very fabrics of their worlds was intense enough a measure to succeed. Indeed,the void cleared as ..if it had been planned from the start!

"Fall back! " Raven saw her body take on the pain as a mighty blizzard both froze her to a stalk white statue- to then twist along, long enough to drag in both deity and heroes!

The screaming teens had to collect into an arm link just to stay together. This was no taboo! It was a well formulated welcome towards the center of this new, mad world! There, Raven could only hope to unfreeze in time to aid Gar and Starfire. The younger generation was still unwell about new divides. It was up to Zatanna and Min to see their passage into the void's base as a smooth landing after her enemy tyrant Wilson.

Slade played along once JinMae's tail had bound him silly from running or flying off to face Roku all alone.

Damian had bearly enough light to see the world for what it had turned into. A realm of dark arts. Shadows, night scapes and daylight...would never come .

On and on the Titans tumbled towards their end game desination. Starfire soon found Arianna of the Star Kingdom's magic as a helpful tool in their quest. The heroes would be watched - even while Raven was a frozen statue beside the group.

Friction in patterns of shimmies did not help by the speedster's abilities. This place took all of your physical strength to turn you into a full - fledged lunatic! Raven would have to wait until that molded tile met with stomping teen's boots. No stop came as the group fell to the gravity laden hall with a thud *.

 _"Ohhhww!"_ The Kid Flash lessened a howl to a solid croak as the...deathly still void only would echo their voices to travel. Starfire attempted to fly up, yet the portal had not only shut away their exit. It had also lessened her ability to soar!

"I do not like this creepy place..." Wonder Girl gulped from the side, as Kid rubbed his tush to have it stop smarting . "Rob, you think we can investigate or..just want to do your thing?" The red head had tried to communicate with his leader- yet the teen had his head lowered. Was this fun house already messing with the prince!?

"I...won't have it...I was not supposed to follow! **Hahahahaaa!"**

Bingo. Right on the mark. A more livid version of the villain clich hung around the now possessed Damian of Ra's Al Gule inheritance. Talia would not be able to bear witness, where ever those two were...it was fairly ugly in creepsville at the moment!

/

"Who dun it!" Gar pointed towards the Titan forgetting himself a moment- If he even remembered?!

Slade decided to slip away by this rather well- orchetrated distraction.

Min did not both to stop him..had she not wanted the male o keep his word? Roku was stronger here! It had to be another trap the dragon had set to obliterate the heroes once and for all.

Damian was now able to use his own sword which had been long neglected in the fight with the night walkers. This new 'outer space' wasn't half bad! He, he was the leader! They had to do as HE wanted!

The involuntary twich of the boy's facial muscles had Wally exclaim back.

? Robin cocked his head to look out towards the speedster's request. Was..was he calling out? No!No!..He..had ...

"The leader you wanna be isn't a murderer dope! Snap out of it and come help us! You should never fold on a promise to sa-

The whipping torrent of Kid's voice had set off too many red flags. Wondergirl brought her hands to her hips and groaned openly. "Now you've done it! We have to get out of this place! Or do you want-

"You **cowarrds!** You are backing _aaway!?_ I am your leader! Listen to!-

Kori had heard enough of such banter. With a whizz* over to the back of the boy ; his back to the Star kingdom official's host, the bolt made to knock the kid Titan unconscious from his spitting , foul mouthed and ill mannerisms towards his stunned friends.

"You should never show such lack of restraint Damian. Go to sleep now please!" The teen smirked while falling to his side. Sleep...sounded nice...

The Titans and Min were some what impressed. Kori was a master baby...sitter?...Wait!

 **"Haaagh!"** You k.o'd him Star! We have to skidd or those guys of the lizard's fun house might come out to play!"

The Tamaran mother nod , then scooped up Robin from the cold tile. "I will keep him busy as we trekk these halls. Do not fret." Her smle was one in a million as always. Yet her own children could be here! Why was she..not more afraid?

Min rolled her arms into her sleeves as a wise seer and grinned . "I see , you shall take turns then. I of course, accompany you just as verified by my companion. The large one is also to meet us up ahead!"

The team looked the cat witch down with mad eyes. "W...you...you let _Slade...whyy!?"_

Gar could not stick around here. He would have to speak alone with the kitty later. Right now, the ominous howling* was growing! Even the warrior princess had limits to how far she could go on foot!

So softly as they could down the twisting hallway, the heroes travelled.

The howls had come to a silent whistle of winds , now, no longer would that mean speed was an issue. Kid accepted the offer to scout and was again right ahead , mach - speed in his blood . As well, as a worry for Damian on the brain.

"Why did Robin snap so easily?" Wonder Girl asked carefully, knowing the walls did in fact have ears.

Raven in her arms was light as a feather. Yet Damian's state weighed heavily on his friends' backs.

"When contact of the mind and spirit lose control...emotions follow to become corrupted. This plane is not one built to keep you grounded. It was created partly by one who breaths chaotic happenings daily. "

Amazement draped across the Titans' faces. Slade had been a scout after all! His locked gaze made the teens freeze where the road was blocked. He did not wish to be a bother. Raven was not his only problem if the assassin came too close to the new generation heroes. Tip toeing woul not be is way back into their circle. Slade had reason to hate the dragon far worse than the Tamaranean's old allies.

He was standing right in front of a suspicious looking doorway as well , With his back to the entrance ..as if he had intended to snoop a bit longer.

"What a cat burglar! You are so still not to be trusted !" Wally chuckled by how the atmosphere suddenly felt similar to one of Catwoman's outings.

The tall merc felt his presence was abit 'off ' in this realm. The spiny runt had collapsed when the conclusion of earlier battles in the hall had returned to drink his conscious sanity to near starvation. Damian had not ben strong willed enough to resist..why was Slade any less careful? The dragon had his last nerve strangled.

"You were gathering _information?"_ Zatanna remaked as Min frowned with her sleeves still hidden, her stance calmer than the super - teen heroine's..

"Hard to believe, isn't it. " Deathstroke shrugged to shift from the door's titled plate upon it's metallic frame. With his arms crossed, the meeting bored him to lose track of...time was not irrelevant here Deathstroke guessed. Roku had a schedule to keep with. That itself was a given .

"That doorway is not historically accurate to this world. I tried to open it. Though,a key card,retina scanner and fingerprint scanner as well are actively protecting the contents inside. " The explaination was strained at best. Not as a child asking what their parents had been up to unlike their usual habits.

He was...trying to open it with their trust...seeing as the super senses of sound from Min and his heightened ones had doubled to bring about a bout of tinnitus. A great , big buzzing symphony to call himself sane by nature!

Richard was no fool. At least, if he had seen the villain trying to drown out the static eminating through his eardrums in the past, he'd have been correct on the old insult of a sociopath in the present. Slade was oh- so lucky for the pretty reminder of such ugliness. Heart had nothing to do with bear survivalist instincts. Even if Dick had no idea why, it was better to for get the old days.

Such a solemn victory for a long- gone Titan.

Zatanna cleared her throat to pry out more exscuses from the crook.

"You were able to discover something ..that shouid not be here in this world?" Her eyes blinked while the information processed at a steady pace. The humm in Slade's skull grew as she was expected to digress upon the matter. Flies were already starting to lay eggs. It was excrutiatingly painful where not a fleck of light could be drawn!

"Then you do us a fav and don't bust it. Go with us and save the world-

"That secret door might be the reason. I want a good look of this area before my head unvoluntarily 'self destructs' , if you would be so generous..." A hiss escaped from the angered killer's masked lips. "The site might give us a clue. If the dragon is depending on super- science and a collection neo - alchemaic formulae, then look no further. "

Starfire brushed by to stand the male down. Still as her height was; an adult of unearthly descent , a warrior by her birth, she was not able look down onto her enemy. He stood above her ideals. That would count for some pity of a simpleton's vote. Even Min had to shake her head before the group had decided to risk their necks- in search of a way into the next void's passage.

Doorways littered the halls just then. Looking for one was just as encouragible when looking for a portal into another dimension , as than as dragging yourself to find an exit to a reoccuring nightmare. Mad Mod's hell - hole had been just as daunting a ploy to trap the heroes, as the one the Teen Titans now faced presently.

Kori flung herself while on foot to open as many doors as she could.

Kid had to revert to racing by shortened sprints , to conserve energy he never truly carried in the best of times.

Wondergirl still had her powers, yet they ached at times with the war god Ares still spitting flames for her to fall. A mirror image of her demons. Not truly was the warrior princess afraid of the dark.

She was not Zatanna who had a lot to keep on her toes over besides their surviving vets.

Even as Raven was out commision, Zan never left her tracks visible to invite the demonic aura bearers in. Her lips were sealed of powerful curses for the moment to remove any traces of their ' crashing ' the dragon's underworld party.

Kori was not likely to uphold her truce with either Min , nor Deathstroke the Terminator in long term.

Batman had faced the man as an offender even by Interpol. It was not a comfort to know that Slade had her gratitude, yet held her silent from putting him away entirely on earth. A double treaty would not stop the dragon. Not even to release his hold over her beloved Richard...Slade had not gained a genuine ounce of empathy from the princess since he was the original cause. She would not trust the merc to keep them safe. It was not in his best interest to be..nice.

One door swung open to blind the speedster from entering. Another was barred shut from where Starfire could freely blast it's chains from the hindged surface of cool steel.

Iron bars fell to reveal a very dreary residence. It was not a door. A door with a room yet...

Stairs to an underground. Kori sweat as the memory of saving Richard from the cult of the red monster's...She had to cover her lips from a gasp long forgotten.

/

(The first first two arcs I ever did brought up how Roku was give his name and how the guardians met the Titans. The arc is messy later on. It hasn't a single file left and cannot be edited any longer. It is currently still on my page. Under; Teen Titans, A New Beginning. Second arc is Next Chapter of Our Lives. As it states, the chapters are not generally kept in order by name. Yet by the date in which they were uploaded. Enjoy the run for now! Here on out the Titans are still facing the worst to come!)

"We have to go down. " Gar became an amazonian panther to see through the darkness of the teetering well. It was a high fall. That very far below, Star and Changelig wondered if this illusion was to scare the heroes into repeating their past mistakes. It seemed unlikely to be the case as Gar just trudged on ahead without digressing further into the other matter.

As many times as it took, the Titans would not bend to this misery. It was an opportunity to leap into action as before!

Slade motioned first to allow the heroic bunch his well - ironed trust. Min still sniffed* the air with a glance holding disdain, to mentally push the merc as she saw fit. He hated her wit from the side lines. It was non more than a controlling personality built by subliminal messages and quick acting . More so sly as a vixen .Deity such as her were no better than someone like Veronica or Lil...

Cat eyes in the dark allowed Min and Gar to head from both front and rear of the group. Slade stood beside the annoying kitty at the head, while Changeling stood from behind to ward off any intruders.

The shattered door was shut tightly as soon as the group had gone feet below the winding stairwell.

Kori lit her bolt to aid with the scenery. It was wet. Must and webs from eight legged surveyors littered the polished stone. The walk was slick with a slime that was nothing as a dragon's jaws couild produce. A rather large creature...even-

Wondergirl shivered when the journey had had her ask in a trembling voice.

"A ...is..it from...be..low?...Or...!?-

Above them it rained. Big, terrifying webs much larger than the smaller stood to cover the dark ceiling of the keep. Basement ...An underground graveyard!...

Gar was powerless as the -

The spiders were...not attacking!

The teens just thanked that the crawlers must have eaten with so many bones kicked along their pathway...

On the gang travelled , until the door in plain sight was located. Kori watched with baited breath Slade clasped onto the knob slowly.

A real temple hide away. It was a lab and sect of the terror unseen's underground...it was...

"Ava!" Kori cried out without thinking of the dangers. Yet no one was present,she had to say something!

A floating orb of red blooded light had the room darken to a scarlett tinge. Ami was there..and...where was Aiden!

The warrior mother clutched her heart to slip past the merc and her friends. The children were still alive! Why were they held captive up so high! She could not fly without her abilities...

"My bolts!" The terrified mama gasped as her fists lit up quickly. A bright idea or a downer, Starfire had at least room to try and break the-

~Mom! _Stop..!~_

The Tamaranean miss blinked with a few words towards the flickering orb."A..Ava..Marie!?...You must not lose hope! Your gnorfka is right here! Now stand back or we shall never!-

~No!~ The lavender eyed and haired child's eyes lit up to aid in projecting an icy wall of crystal.~It's too dangeous! He'll hurt you! A...Aiden is!-

The teen fell silent as if her memory had been wiped bare. Her whole body fell away and went limp within the red fireball. Kori flung a starbolt towards the barrier angrily. It only bounced back to hit a wall on the Titans' end brutally. Slade saw this and squint by to see if there was anyone else watching the mom's lament.

 _ **"Roookuu!**_ You will let my family go at _once!_ This is most horrific and there is no reason we should fear a coward! Do not ignore me! Leave them all **alone!"** Starfire's bolts started to glow anamber orange just as Arianna's magic had allowed of it's abilities in the past. Star flew after all of the grounding this world had forced her to feel. Now..now she was a war goddess amid a dismantled utopia !

This was a resting place for her team's long time enemy. The dragon would not have the earth, or her children!The fight was now, even as grains of the hour clock limited the time left for the mysterious void to hold steady. If the heroes lost,then no one would see the light of day. Not while Roku, held more cards to their fates than ever before. And so, the next battle was yet to arise. So it did commence, just as the forbidden tale had yet to detemine for the present era..

/

I did not want to stop here..yet the page is a massive d.i.y on how to not have writer's cramp. I enjoy every second of this tale, so we will head on to the next chapter momentarily. Chapter twelve will feed the flames. Aiden is in a world created by his desire to return to the earth he once knew, as a mortal untouched by destined prophecies.

Ava is refusing her mom's assistance to escape from the dragon Roku's lair. Why? Slade has not abandoned the Titans due to Min's power up. If he runs, she'll drag him back to see reason.

Will Richard ever return if the king is tossed from his throne? The deity seem to think that won't be the case for the notorious Nightwing.

Is Cecilia Crescendo Daia's game enough to set aside old grudges of the gods? Will Verra recover in time to fix the youngest Grayson's views on his ability- as well as the trust she once had in her Uncle Takahara Shoji?

How will Lisa face the boy called Aaron Stellanova as Alicia Daia's current vessel? Is the dragon of golden light already finished? Find out in the next page of these new years! Chapter twelve is next . Read on and staay curious!


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part Two; New Generations- Chapter 12: Embracing My Desires; An Eternal Resistance; Undergoing The Transformation.

/

If Roku had been intent on listening to the princess shout aloud her fears, he would have stopped her post- haste.

However, Lothos's drones had yet deliver the last portion of his seperate promise . The children's fourth child had been captured by the night walker army while Astarte had been outnumbered completely!

The red serpent had been beside the middle child's twin the entire fight. There, the vessel of Sara Santiao's fleet had been cast into the vortex, to land into the desolate wastes of the far future. What a fitting end for the tyrannical queen of her dilapidated throne!

The boy was going to help regain the king's stunted powers. The ones as difficult to dispose if as the essence of a true soul stealer.

Aiden was...something of a hidden message. Within his very answer would be laid bare another clue to the exact catalyst the dragon wished to control. Roku had never been great with kids . His many bratsincluded a young woman called Shanti( where Hsari; before his leave from Roku's cursed history , had known the lady as a priestess in waiting) of he, the face of a jaguar's entity who'd been meant call her along. Roku had also Malchior and Cecilia as their fathers' body- snatcher. That was why Catalina had sent Alicia to the mountain village of the wise Odin.

Cecilia had been picked up by Lil , who in turn did not really enjoy sharing her energy supply with the misfit king. He already had Malchior ages earlier to brood over. The boy's half brother Kyrios had sold out the kingdom of Knoll to the dragon's henchmen.

Lothos had been a support to the dark eyed prince's line, while Malchior in his youth had been left in the red lord's care. Almost turning , the child had become a demon. Yet the witch of Azar had frred him from the pangs of guilt That so long, he had believed his own existance a mere bed time story. ..

He had forgotten himself entirely. It had ruined his chances of returning, yet not a certain 'seer of Orion the wise's' pupil!

The drifting form of Aiden's host's helper was Aaron Stellanova whom had been revived much earlier in time.

The idea that the power of the quartered golden dragon had in fact been a part of the sorcerer's own arts, made the red evil believe that the sage would need to remain separate from his host for a time. Thus, the seer was left without a body. His form as a ghost had been locked up to prevent a further drifting - off from occuring.

Aiden would just have to lived his happiness out, before the time came to dismantle his walls for good.

The dragon - ling was now pure energy in the form of a warped object. One Roku knew might come in handy to ..return to it's wearer. Aiden would be overjoyed to know that the single minded amoeba was not dead yet.

The boy hated magic. It did not belong to him, so nothing mattered to change under that field of make - believe.

Right after the king had had his way about using the power for his own needs...- yet Aiden was an unfinished powersource! Destiny had not laid down the law on whether recruitment was in order. So...

Roku decided to take his chances , the Grayson boy would see things in a clearer light soon enough..as a servant? So drab. Ami was washed up. Her magic never lasted with the solar mother no longer promising enough protection- Yet could Amaterasu even breach a cave's walls so easily?

He laughed to this. Without happiness for her vassal, there was no way it could be certain.

Roku controlled that fate. The child had sold out her family . One by one they would fall. Then,there would be no reason to dig at the Titans-

They would be ash on the wind as those blasted heroes should have been decades ago!

No Azarath. No problem.

The lady of time Aleiah would not step down to ruin his fun .

He had frozen her walls to keep the Ethereal from moving. Only ...here one child was not aware...

Aah...He was still wary!

~Hakuro...that is why the light touching the imp dragon's wings had no glare...it was perfect! So! Then come out ! This reunion was meant for all of those under my law! We should only celebrate in the moment...You do not agree?~

A small surge shot out from within the crystal that had been the light dragon. Hakuro hated monstrous wanderers who did not refrain from touching another's belngings!

~I cry out not for you demon! ~ Red as the eyes the king had upon the gleaming rock in his glove,the sharp edge was stained by a knick of dragon's blood. A tar turned substance that could have choked the life of those to taste it!

The stone turned to firey coal as it shuddered off the gunk. Hakuro had taken hold of the relic to soon. With another attempt that shocked the worn Ethereal to scream, the dragon bit into the shrad of muddy red with a playful nip.

~Damned ooone! I am not a chew toy! How dare!-

"My rock, my experiment. You stationed yourself not within my catalyst's mind..yet in the dragon's body. Why ever would you try to risk his safety? A guardian? Am I missing the point!*"

Another toss into a pillar had the rock tremble with a slight scar across it's base. If that stone had had Hakuro to sense it's abusive state, then the rest would have likely become post - traumatic by nature.

~I...will not relent to your powers ..~ The teen of his illuminated world of secrets sneered back while the toxins lessened off from the throw.

"I suppose you would say..that I am to blame for your unhappiness . Your eyes have never strayed from the light. Though it left you as a quarentine for the gods to ...ponder. A world no one else was allowed to enter. Taking away your ability to 'see' their disbelief might have allowed a sort of calm-

~Never! Your kind stole my rites as a vassal to the lady! None of your words hold an ounce of pity for I to care to give! Scoudrel is beyond you! You are a demon for eternity!-

 _"Enough!*"_ The king breathed his flames heavily to scorch the stone with a forked temper.

"I did not let them have your attention! It was so that you could realize why they'd sacrifice you to MY PROPHECY! Ingrate! A devil am I!? I clearly show more tolerance than your high ark mistress! She is powerless to save you, because you have already broken her trust by pitying a demon boy! The prince is whom you should hate! I was not the one to ask you to stay! You chose to lessen my son's painful training sessions! War was the most of our ugliness you could resemble we demon by!"

The ran brought about too much tension as the stone started to chip, piece by piece a fraction of the seer's sanity was hidden away. This madness...it was regret over one's entire thousand years!-

"Then..if you want me to forget that this ever came to pass...you..will enter the sphere to replace my magic ..to replace everything I lost! Or your vessel will be devoured ..I will not leave you best for last before he becomes my entree..."

~ E..eat?..Are..you refering to!-

Hakuro had never heard such fervor in the king's speech over ingesting not souls..but..

~Dear gods...you..you are turning into!-

~Thrive no longer..little, dead , saint.~A snap of claws let the shard litter the stone to fall into fleck before the king's-

"Med...I am unwell...You..will be returned ...ready my treatment Lothos!~

The lord's unease was by his newest embodiment. Lil had not been the one to collect his vessel. It was fighting back! BACK!

"T..t..tiitan...?.?.Lose your head already!" The screech of a wyvrn made the seer in spirit cover his ears. One's soul could be rendered murdered in cold blood by the dragon's ominous pitch.

The dragon in him was growing hungrier than the cave dweller with his jewels to comfort . The dragon...he no longer could contain rage where it lasted. This created world would gobble both the wretch and his subjects to their demise before long!

/

Min cocked her head to the side innocently; or if it were JinMae trying to understand the ploy in detail, then it would have been as her younger - aged form. It was not. The cat beside the lady in her robes of blue hues and violet did not refrain from growling out over her displeasure.

Changeling saw this and started off towards where the princess heroine and mother was actively hitting. An orb..as before! Gar recognized that relic from their stop in the other world as full time Teen Titans!

Robin had gone through the same mistake of letting the lizard into his head. Now, his kids and other half/ veteran titan's partner , were falling apart from such a selfish!-

"Whoa...big and...it's-

"Wally! Do not come any closer!" Zatanna had seen that aura on the bay ..at the beach shore where the teens had fought their new enemy!

"There is something...Mrs Anders! Do not touch that r-

Kori ran up to it. It was too much while Ava and an unconscious Amelia were suffering. That greiving emotion continued to plague the mommy's mind. She'd rip apart the barrier with her fists if it came down to brute force!

With a zzap* of static so strong off of the conductor / reactor above the shining prison, the red headed princess had been electrocuted without a way to flee in time.

"No! Someone! She is!-

The shock must have awoken Arianna with her orange bolts still searing to intensify.

The sorceress Ravenna was also pulled to stand as the spectral version of the prophetess of her spirit origin beside her sister of the Star capital.

"My dear comrades! You are not altogether! I shall heal what I can, yet how do my charges , Ravenna, dismantle this relic of devastation!"

Gar had learned to let go. But apparently, spirit over time and space, did not forget.

"We are trying to ...but Kori hasn't even made a dent! It'll electrocute you if you ram it like that!" Kid Flash protested with a finger pointed towards the odd prison. Arianna saw their faces again and realized that the old heroic chosen were...well grown.

She bowed in her stride to apologize. "I am most sorry! This is just as you see. I am borrowing my old ve..umm..companion's body to help where I may! Garfield must recall my last mention?" The red head was more brilliant than as Starfire of Tamaran alone,that Changeling had sweat pouring down his face from the unlikely encounter.

"Ye..yeah! Rav...Ravenna is too! Titans..meet Arianna of the spirit world...we..are not in it by the way..are we princess?"

The smile , then mild laughter of the princess's was bright even inside a wormhole such as their locaion. She had never been so confused as well as amused...yet this current realm was warped. There must have been someone besides the dragon keeping it together.

It should not have existed, nor did it for very long...something different in aura had given it shape...

"This world? Ah yes. This s not real enough to exist if it shatters . It looks to be moments into it's second stage...you must erase this atrocity from the council before they decide-

Ravenna huffed while Raven's real body remained motionless. ~The council is weaker than the dragon's power till now. The only one to defeat his reign is the one to have come into direct contact. I did sense a presence..that orb is holding souls as the two children are to keep them bound...-

"The two children of my vessel's?" The princess gasped as she turned to see the ultimate stand still.

"Then...you ..then why are we just waiting!" Kid Flash threw out his arms and exclaimed. It was ok to raise the volume for a bit. At least until the baddies came to take the heroes away!

"So.." Ravenna looked to the young magician child in her leotard. "Then you are...Raven never told us about you. Then you must know just as much about the danger as we were told!"

Wondergirl made sure to scan the area while Slade chatted with Min in a corner- he had indeed nowhere to run from her glaring sights.

"Sir, I want a favour. " The mad man beside the Tankit hostess grunted,then tried to will his way out of her grip. The arm was lethal as the male found himself dragged back into the lynx's inner circle. Min shook her head and sighed.

"I didn't ask. " His eyes widened a bit as her form knew what to do as a rather , large cat.

"Drive yourself against the relic! My magic should short it and you will be unscathed!" The male fled with the daemon right at his heels. With a leap out of the way, the cat's tail swat the male further to fly into the tip- top of the device.

"Unscathed..if I fall, then I'm firewood! You want me to play your game!? It's-

"Then...try to stay aloft. I'll catch you."

The villain was gaping behind that mask. "At the cost of your own life! I would love to see you throw THAT away! For the record, you sent me up, I won't expect any favours. " The crimelord got to work as if toying with detonation wires for make shift bombs...very well crafted ones...

He had to avoid the zap of a single , coursing set whenever the base became a bit unsteady. Those children would have their father compensate! Why was an electrician a thing for ...damn!...

Slade knew this display must have only been seen by a select few..too many!

The shadows were warmed up as the two sorceresses began to sense the dangers. Zatanna readied her abilities and Wondergirl manned Raven and Damian's bodies. They were stalk still , as if paralyed from this fight.

Who wouldn't be in this nightmare realm!.

A bullet shot through to alert the team of the head honcho - to know it had the shadows at it's aid.

It was...

Roko?

/

Arianna blazed fowards as a knight of her charges. The dark haired demoness was not the same..her aura...nothing could be read?

"Still, did you believe me to tell?" The grinning devil was not the youthful daemon's own tone...It!-

"Owl!" The witch had in fact taken a temporary effort in latching onto the aspect Roko's conscious mind .

"I am. Good of you to join. It is the end of the world you know ..in his skull I suppose it rings true.." The sigh of the devil was odd enough with Lil's motions of her walk, talk..nothing looked at all as the self any longer...

"You overtook the dragon's accomplice. Why are you tampering with our-

Ravenna was unable to dodge the quick footed madame as she met eye to eye with the Asterion priestess.

"We have met. ..what era again?"

The cool breath of the devil made the dartk witch's possessor shiver. "It was...when you had laid seige to the village where we had met Rokuro..he was a ...he was your victim! Have you long forgotten that you had decided to reap both souls ! That it cosr,t the would one less dragon YOU CREATED!?"

Her memory had returned...Arianna however had not forgotten that night. They had been split up purposely in the eastern world of spirit. The prince had been come across as a monster by his rites to the dragon's lineage...

"Richard...wasmy dearest friend...you made the king Roku into what he is...this is something you will take towards the grave, by your last breath of life!"

The witch inside the daemon aspect's body fell silent. She could not break her promise again though...

"Shall I explain, without you noisy 'Eternally dead ' to muck up things?" The deadly glare Min had given the wraith in her big cat's form, brought the devil woman to continue anyhow.

~The quicker they realize I am stranded, the better. ~

"The boy ..the new chosen was waiting...I stole this form..to free him from-

"The chosen is not your charge! Let your desire to 'help ' vanish! I know your kin..they thrive when most lonely...you want to replenish yourself after allthast you've come to!?" Min was furious!

Zatanna tried to raise a point before the shadows-

"I did. Ask your son, the girl Ava was to be used in awakening the king...my lord was a fool! I was..in love...-

The red heads in the room burned brightly by those words. A..confession!?

"So, as ou can clearly see, my unofficial host has the lock and chain tied. She may be able to break the-

Ravenna looked to the cat confronting the wretched owl,while Arianna nod to the sorceress of Asterion slowly.

"If you fail,.if you decieve our trust, then all deals are off,you will be banihed accordingly then disposed of. " In the body of Roko, Lil looked innocent. She was full grown and a brute onthe inside however.

"The way to go about it, is to confront the orb with energy, it is sealed tightly since Roku has enough power to break..breach it. If you lure himaway, them maybe by -

"I object to this plan!" Min's hackles rose angrily while the witch remained meek. Blowing things out of proportion wax the dragon's role. The owl was there to observe for as long as the hunt carried her this direction.

"Swoop in and save the chosen? Lies dribble from your fangs,wench! I refuse to cooperate with a soul sucker such as she!"

The vulgarity was true sadly by the lynx's note. Lil was a succubus and fallen deity second. Her fate was never to change, only remain.

Wally shook his skull, the searched the eyes of the kid Ava inside the glassy fixture. "Wh-

"Slade!?" Wondergirl saw it as well. He had climbed up when no one had been watching?

The male tampered further with Star labs' technology until his sockets needed a rest. Deathstroke peered over to find four of the group members gasping up...at his spot on top of the device!

"The cat made me participte. I am trying to -

"But why didn't that thing shock you? " Gar clenched his forehead by what Wally had meant. Bad kitty!

Slade must have wished to whack his own forehead by her tease. "Min...wanted me to figure out ...I'll strangle that flea trap!"

Changeling knew it too and decided to join as a hummingbird. Slade was mortified right now. Working for a trickster was...enough to have you lose a few screws. Yet Wilson got to work with the dangerous wiring.

Min held back her cat's grin while enjoying their newest mode of participation. Now to settle tyhings with the witch..

"Am I the only one besides the crooked figure above us, who has seen-

Zatanna did not respond. The time was near..it would be too late to argue.

Arianna started to calm her nerves long enough to return Starfire to her rightful self.

The Tamaranean mama rubbed her eyes and saw Ravenna from their half - lidded haze. Her mood immediately perked up. "You are our old ally! That must mean Arian...Then she was just here!?"

The miss moped by how she had not seen the princess of the dragon's past for many years. They were almost too similar and had many things the alien daughter wanted to talk about..

"Is that Deathstroke !?" She had just seen it . Well, while the Titans had a code or two to crack, another chosen energizing component, was about to become ...

/

The rats had returned to being unseemly, slime - balls as the red headed , wide toothed Lothos stepped out to meet the brat . "I did send them after someone..was it you little girl?"

The flame eyed Ann was not impressed by how the tackily clothed male had disrupted more than a game of hide and seek. Jerk...

With a frown,the child must have upset the tall, lanky character to step up to his plans. "I was supposed to have delivered you to my king...yet we have a few stray rodents picking away at the defenses of world...hm..what do you wish-

"I am a warrior! I eat guys like you for breakfast! Release me now or I'll go wild on your lab! Don't try to butter me up! " A fighter...what an annoyance. Lothos rolled his eyes while his other , more tangible self was beside the lady Aluehainyu lightyears away.

The girl had spirit. It would be a shame to waste such talents ...Roku would be pulling hairs at this rate even before gaining his desired heir. If thed boy survived to throw away his humanity and good nature...also, the fowl was adament on leaving two , separate aspects. This girl was one of them.

"You...know...I hold no grude against your papa-

"Then why did your boss take him away! I'm not brainless! I know what you did! What dad...don't mess with me!"

Her stance was red- hot as a flame thrower. She grew all too ready to burn the room to ashes. "Oh! No little one! I mean, he helped out where..he was able...You seem to believe running will solve every problem. Yet the complete opposite! If you live for you brother's sake, then thesibling you once knew, will not fail! I assure you, it is not fr my king- He intends to make your brother his success-

"Gahh! Now I'm angry! That's why you freaks...Took over the school with a big scare, then you ended up having my entore family holding arms! Why do you think I'm belive that !? Aide is!-

"He made the promise with the king. I saw it with myown eyes! You may ask miss Ava if you wish! Amelia was also swayed by her sense to keep it! You must calm yourself malady...there is no reason to blaze so brightly..."

The words...why were they..her eyes bleared over with tears. Shoot! He was a stupid monster that ate souls! There was no reason to-

Wh..wait! Did creepasaur..say...

"You said I can go see my brother AND sister!?" She slung her staff over her side,then directed her pointer finger towards the vamp psychologist.

"I did..You..are indeed worried if I am lying to you. I do assure you..they made up their minds willingly.."

~With the pressure on..yet why should a warrior care for the wounded...?~

The girl's eyes still remained ember as the teen's will. This crook She had to find out where they were being held..but...he was trying to mess with the signs!

"You'll just take me hostage too. If you do-

"You should punish me for such impudence once your brother is as my lord...I want you now to lay down you sword..um, hand?.."

The teen was afraid to let down herc guard. To gain herfooting again-

"I want protection from you. The staff stays. I'll put my sword away. Happy?"

The vamp smirked to this as if he agreed to her decision. Did and did not wish to comply..

"Right this way malady. " The jester was usheringher out the door as a kid! How...!..He had said she could send him reeling later. So the offer was too clear to be neglected .

"Then show me so I can say, if you're really a creep as your stupid king-

The girl went ahead as the frozen,angry soul taker stood dumb in the door. ~Remind me to have you fed to my pets later ..my lady...~

He had to play a filthy butler in this until Roku had gone by for his treatment process.

Until then,the halls would be littered with quips galore!

/

Aiden's world was, perfect. It should always be perfect..he would never lose anyone again. A doorbell alerted the teen blonde from his stupor to let his dad in. It was all his...this world...

"Hey! Are you ready to grab your stuff? We are going to head out in ten, just want to change first. I think a neighbor or two started pointing so...business casual doesn't go well with parties..."

Aiden nod and let his father finish up before the boy hopped into the car. They drove to the end where the restarant would be on the top floor of the mall's massive complex. "I always wish I'd get vertigo when I come here...it wax great at your age, but...sigh..c'mon . Kori will be prepping and greeting the sea of grade school attendants. Actually, we have time if you want to look after we meet . Then your allowence for the week should hold for anything you want to buy..saay...is the sink cleared? Your mom told me about what an awesome job you and Ann did for your sisters today. Thirty five souds ok for two weeks? "

Aiden nodded sileny, until his eyes lit up by a memory he'd had. "Sure. That sounds pretty cool dad..thanks..."

A small smile differed from his earlier joys inside cyber space.

Dick rubbed his neck the had the two set off towards the entrance. It had far surpassed the expectations of larger -

It was the largest since.. this after all was a dream! Aiden could wake up anytime..but he really...felt like that should never happe-

"If you have a pick of where you want to go, I'll chaperone . Only from a bird's eye view, I won't be over your shoulder and if Ava wants to go,let her. Better reason for safety in numbers. " The cop was well aware of the mall's curfew policy. As long as you had groups, as long as there was one adult or high school student before nine o'clock,then no worries could ruin the teens' fun. Or the parent's guilt.

Aiden shrugged with his hands intohis cargo pant pockets. His top was a tee with a punk label on it as always. He wore a small jacket that was a button down in case the amazon hit the ice age .

His shoes were just sneakers. He didn't need to be so modest ,but the outfit he had wanted to put on...reminded him of going on a date...yuck..

"Oh! Wow! It is packed more than last time! Let's go check with Ami and your mom...two floors to take..up...that is..four floors total! I forgot that malls still were skyscrapers in their own way!" Aiden his a chuckle by his dad's goofy attitude. Maybe today would be better after all. Yeah! He would be like any other boring teen ! Aiden Grayson was not a freak!

The stairs were more narrow ,so the trek was between leg work on the well, crowded elevators , as well as escalators that messed with Aiden's 20/20 vision.

A mad house, so busy and bustling with lighting fixtures,large events in central roundabout ways, a carousel such as in the olden days, even...a ferris wheel..was still there...

"These rides never did get enough up gra-

"Aide? We should come back if you want later. Ami just texted. She is a volcano readying to errupt!" The boy laughed this time by stressors surrounding the winding wheel of humans. His dream..was just like it. If the gear stopped ..

"Ami..sniff..right..She'll be really upset if I ditch her too early to ride it..." The cop stood with his arms croseed before the last floor had already been reached. .

/

"Fiiinally! Aiir!" The men had been inside a stuffy elevator to the highest point of this towering corporate extravaganza. "Is..this the big top you think?" Aiden heeve with a wheeze out onto land again. His dad had taken car trips to the next level..."Nope...when you go up ..to higher altitudes...stomach...ugh...-

"C'mon weenie! You are force of justice! Show some back bone!" Aiden's father had eaten before a large sub ; after a terrible bet with a coworker , that it wouldn't stretch the athlete's pride .He was pushing fourty! What pride was he as a physically fit officer who had more abstinance from donuts than-

~Stupid stereotyype!~ Was he crying? Aiden tried to help the wuss to their destination. Cake would be off the menu. Thankfully, a salad bar was straight ahead inside the Amazon Caf .

"Honey!~ " Richard called out, to gather her attention by that innocent wave. A white flag. Nope, a ray of hope!

/

Those eyes of the bewildered blonde; in the midst of grade school classmates of his youngest sibling, was spinning round, trying to digest the atmosphere. So much..forest!

Ava had some of the parents' younger siblings of the party queen's classmates ganging up on her to play hide and seek. Tag was the funniest to watch. Ava had to drag her blouse up to avoid catching stray branches inside this lively terrarium.

"You! You are going to join!" Ava called him over with a grin. It was kind of...oh boy!

"Yaay! You wanna leap froggie? I am super gweat!"

"Nah uh! Tag is _waay_ more fun than being a -

"Frogs are cool! They even have ones you can eat!" The younger tot was completely surrounded by tree frogs!

"Then how..about...tag! You're it!" Their game commenced in the play area while Ami chatted with her class mate besties - then she saw Aiden and leapt up . The tots thought she was a frog!

 _"Big_ _brooo!"_ The gilr was dressed in her white outfit from the first itme they had gone to pick it out. She looked like a special winner in that suit!

"Hey Amy, are you having fun? Sorry! Ava and I got carried away! These guys wanted us to-

"I..have a big surprise! I'm **soo** glad you decided to come! Wait right here!"

It was odd. Then, from Aiden's shoulder, he saw Jacklyn Stone! It was! Her big bro had not been seen so he must have had plans. What a cool set of soles!

"Hey! Why'd you come? Ami reaaly treats you like a lil' prince ya know! Show the girl some respect! Anywho, mom and dad had a project at the lab. I'm off the hook so thought I'd better show up ...cause...Amy is my friend so..-

"Totally. I know it. Thanks Jackie." She smiled back and went to see what her classmates were up to.

 _"Awwww..you_ have some **guts** !" Ann was right behind with a fox's smile. It was kinda not her thing to pounce on people...had she and Ami switched places?

"Quit it, we are going to finish the game-

"What about her!"

The teen blinked up to see what the crazy red head had meant. "Oh...wow..."

Lisa had come with Chris finally off of his mom's list. _"Tadaa!"_ The ten year old had surprised everyone ...over eleven years of age that was!

"Yikes! Then you can hook me up too Ami!" Jackie winked back and made the grade school ebony beam . "Aww..I thought you guys should...well! Lisa actually knows Jackie's bro. They are not too close, and that! Is why I pulled some strings!"

The mom and dad of the pop - princess were with other adults in the dining area. "Well...? Your sister is quite the matchmaker...I even got all dressed up ...didn't think you'd be-

"She's my little sister! Of course I wouldn't be a jerk and leave myself out ! I wouldn't.."

The brunette was wearing her white skirt and star, studded jacket. Her long hair was only held up as a small tail as Anna's usually resmbled a warrior's fashion. Her boots were chunky and it looked as if she'd never left the halls at school. Maybe not too dressy. Not a glitz and glam..she had remembered his glance back then..?

"I came to see her..but...Ava said I should talk to you. I dragged Chris out of his cave! He's glad too.."

Was she..Aiden shuffled his shoes. She was still a few feet taller...about two?

"Um..hey...if you want to stay...I think..that'd be ok! And...Ami's the boss..so!-

She smiled before leaning closer. "Don't worry..." The kiss was innocent. Yet, not a side peck...a real...

"I'm not going to leave. " She ended the 'smooch' before turning to see to the platters laid back out to their customers' their liking. "I''ll ...sitting with Ava! So, come see us! I like you too Lisa!"

A confession in the real world would have hurt. This felt ok. He was the master of his dream! This was pure bliss to know yourself!

Ann was found shaking her head once she had seen the boy's flustered glance. She'd been right outside the door once Lisa Viscado had gone to her table.

"You shoulda' said no thanks. " The boy looked to his twin. Taken as far aback as you could for denying that he'd felt happy...was she getting on his case?

Instead, Aiden was whole heartedly, confused ...

Annie was acting less on' the side lines ' than..

"Why should I care what you think? I like-

"Then why is it too perfect?"

Time froze to an ominous grey as the world fully active around the blond, seized to thrive by this girl who, was not Ann all this time?..

"Who are you?"

/

The teen felt his perfect setting disolve all aound, Hanna's green hazel looked over her brother's awkward stance.

~Just as you might believe. Your sister Amelia cried out, so I had to find the source of her continuing sadness..~

The red headed fourteen year old's body warped in a shield of red and white light. The one before Aiden looked as if she belonged to an anxient text , or was not human...Her dark hair was straight and long. Her garb was that of a royal beauty to the east, Shoji's country. Her eyes were smaller , yet older by age and wisdom in them shone brightly to turn the boy's skull.

"Where is my -

~I am Lady Amaterasu. My response to her cry, was to find you. You are chosen both by the Phoenix , and by the golden dragon's energies combined. She spoke to me to explain that you have foolishly wished none of your powers, to exist at all.~

Aiden glared into her eyes so deep as black jade, so upheld by his youngest sister's trust. That made him angry.

"This is my home, Ami doesn't need you or ..-

With a wave of her long sleeve, the kimono clothed mistress began to open his eyes. Her's became more lively as a humans'.

~The world you are currently seeking to build, should not exist-

"It's my world! So what if this is a dream?" Aiden barked her way as the deity knew he had a problem with regretting his wish.

~Your true world , is soon to become a waste . This one shall never replace it. A dream you say? Nay! This realm is an illusion, a delusion created to keep your emotions as a way to help their plans thrive. You are being used until you can no longer gain your human life , back. In order to bar you away from the humanity you crave, he seeks to recreate your conscious self in his image. Do not let the serpent toy with your real dreams child. Amelia left to save her family, in the end...she fell victim to losing so much more...~

A saddened gaze held as Aiden's headache only grew. "You...you want me to say..this place is...No!" The teen shook his head and hugged his chest. He could not believe this! It was perfect..was that so wrong to want to...

~An escape is no way to grow without given first a purpose. Written works tell of figures whom had always wished to live their fantasies.~ Amaterasu saw his pain and cringed. The dragon had control over those regrets. She had to dig deeper.

"I..can't stay happy-

The goddess scoffed to this anxiety. The child would drown in his woes further ! Ami's desire to save her sibling was also a direct order from Time's daughter!

~Happiness? This is a false world as I have well given it credit for being, rather enticing, you; the victim. Your best bet in breaking this world's walls, is to realize this dream will soon end-

"I know!" Aiden cried out as the time spell had started to burst it's bubble apart. Bodies in the setting were starting to become active. "Stay..stay away from Ann...You..you can't do anything!"

The rage had the deity of the solar east fall back. Annie's eyes still held her words as the last of Amaterasu's warning s left a bitter taste to hang over Aiden's perfect dream.

"You should be careful. They won't let you go , even if you have been full this whole time. Happinessis not supposed to be continuous bro. You should know how unprepared you'll be if you fail to figure that out. I'm grabbing a slice before the pee - wees eat my portion. Don't forget to walk with your 'girl'. "

She was mocking him. This..this was HIS dream! Aiden felt drained, then the text message earlier had made sense. Someone did want him to forget about this place...was..was it the one posing as Ann? Would he be able to speak to her normally anymore?

Ami blinked over to the blonde with a piece of cake; the frosting on her cheek from such a great day was a bit lopsided across her lip- would she disappear too?

The ten year old waved for Aiden to join the genius grade schooler at her table. He waved back unsurely, until Ava had come to drag his arm over. Watch out..for them pulling you in...

"Um, sorry, have to use the toilet. Save me a slice!"

Aiden dashed towards the door to figure this all out, in private.

Ann just had her slice devoured in one bite, enough to have their mother scold her once the twin had started choking. It was safe enough as the bottled drink she'd been sipping came in handy to down her mother's stressors.

/

Aiden shut the door to leave the restaurant. He needed to take a breather.

He had lied..toilet my foot!

As if panicking with that stupid...it wasn't fair!

As the boy trudged with his hands in his pockets, the voice of a fellow companion woke up the teen's drooping features of a brooding adolecent's bout.

It was Lisa? No wait! It was...Ava?

"You..don't follow me!" He called back, yet she pretended to sign that she could not hear over the roaring shuffle of feet. Instead, she drew closer..like a shark...no! Was this -

"Aiide! You ditched us! If you were getting bored..you should have said something!" Classic 'now look what you've done...' A new gut wrenching guilt trip to add!

Instead, she hugged him to calm down. Who was this person! Was it an im-

"Silly, I'm gonna just have to get you to chill. Dad said you...wanted to ride the ferris wheel? Am I wrong?" She was acting too weird! Aiden sweat as if the crowds of patrons could not tell they were related..not by blood .

"Sooo...no time to stand here! I know a short cut! C'mon!"

"W-Wait! Aaave!" The two broke character just as this world had started to tilt out of proprtion. Why was Ava being nice? She was a demon at breakfast! There was some conspiracy going on tha-

"Look! See? I told you through the food court! Am I more brilliant than your girlfriend or what!-

That had Aiden's hairs stand up. "How..how did you know about Lisa!-

"I'm her upperclassman...And we knew one another at Ami's age. Ways back..Chris too. Though it's no real secret between study - buddies. Besides, our school is so compact that mingling with a grade below is a norm for the whole place. I have to watch out for you lil' bro! She is my pick! Didn't you see the signs?"

The boy shook his head writh a snort. "Bad joke Ave. I know you are making this up. -

"Well, the matchmaking part yes. But I do care ! We ladies have standards! You need...first hand ..oooh! look! I have the amount from mom. You just follow my lead! My treat!"

Ava ...was being the schouffer...Why was Aiden playing along!

"But I..." The boy nervously cleared his throat. "This is a bad time to -

"Better you get the picture before she runs away from you! I told you to cool off. It's no hassle!" With another grip, the girl twisted the teen blonde through the crowd, to land at the wheel's line's last take - off.

"Two ! We are family, no special perks. " The chuckle of the ticket taker had Aiden blush anyway. It was so not normal at his age!...

"I think though...do we have seat choices?" Ava asked both Aiden and the ticket-eer. He nod and started to scan the top by eye.

"You should be ok with this one. It stops at the tip and that might be dangerous if you don't take heights very well. "How about we give you the left?" The girl beamed in thanks and had Aiden shuffle along to not upset the other patrons.

"When was the last time we had-

"When I was seven, you were six...I think you had just turned...so! This is nice ! Flashbacks shouldn't be an issue right?"

The boy became startled by her her question. "No! Everything is fine! Great! Is he gonna start the!-

The jerk from the mechanism spun slowly, then picked up to a steady pace. "Yay! I've so missed this feeling...with going to high school until..well, I think Miss Rothschild's offer to a music school for my degree...I do enjoy -

The center. They had been frozen again!

/

"Ava..you..you said you wanted to ...that's not what my sister would decide! You're not her! Let me down! "

Ava slammed her palm against the glass where her reflection and breath hit the blonde squarely to jump up. She was..

"I'm here, to help you create your perfect world. Why would you say no now?" Her cold frown was so overpowering...like icy hail against the brittle winds of a harsh storm.

Aiden shook, he was sure that the spirit posssessing Ann had been...there too..

"You want to have fun today. Have it. If you do not, then the one you want to meet, will disappear along with your happiness. Didn't we say you could have everything? That wasn't a lie!" Her breath was closer. The glass fogged over with frost . This was wrong...Ava was...she was one of-

"I could be your best friend, your sister like we used to, you just have to like this w-

"Aagh!" Aiden shoved her back to grasp the battered lungs he'd almost passed out by. "You..you are...not going to determine my life! I want..to see it for myself. Then...stop lying and show me what you really are!" He pointed to her, only to recieve a laugh. A cold, haughty example as she could not stifle back by such an amusing victim.

"Ahh...lil bro? I am your sister! I was never human, remember? So this is just your mind playing tricks! I control ice, the others..they don't have powers...you don't either...so, this is much better right?"

She was being the bearer of news Aiden had wished to hear originally - though not by a fake's lips!

"No ...then...I wanted my real family here! You took !-

"I gave you control. I gave you the perfect setting..I gave you this! All of it is easy enough to take away ! Your family along with it! Then..then you'd have no one but me.. I was supposed to protect you. That was why I was born! Don't you see? The other you was miserable! I saved you from being hurt by those you call family! I am what you need! What you want to let this real dream exist! So...do it! Say you want that date with Lisa, or for Ami to be happy! For Ann to finally not feel as if her life never mattered! I will give it all to you! So...I ...want you to tell me...that-

"The spirit was right about everything...I ..can't-

The livid glare of the red eyed ten instead of her stunning lavender set the world's amusement park ride to teeter. Ava was angry. Was he going to-

"Then...you will have no choice. It is my will that keeps you here...you will not leave!"

The boy felt his feet leave the rickety contraption's seat. His whole body twitched as if..something were insided his chest! I...it hurt!

He screamed as she watched him in agony. Anya had not lost her will to serve a new master. Her old garb of a fanatical assassin was much more deadly in appearance than before. People were turning to ...was it mist?..Smoke..no!

He was tied back by the shards that now clustered from within his heart. They covered every inch before solidly holding the teen's form still. ~Nn...oo..Stop!"

The world...the false delusion had Aiden call out. "Mom! Annnie! Dad!"

The rest came in a poof of smoke. His father was there, before the cluster, smiling!

"D..da..dad...?" Aiden was shivering by how cold it had gotten. In that same whisp of airy clouds, the teen's protector had become the red eyed lizard. Another trick he would have never guessed once the fog had lifted to reveil the mastermind behind the curtain. A chuckle had Aiden's hair stand up again. The king..the dragon..why?..

~Did you love the surprise? No? Well, it was for the sake of that light you carry. I had to...tamper with what I could. You did say that for your sisters' safety, you woulld become my ...source of conscious effort, do you not recall ?~

Aidem lazily shook his head as the dagon peered into those amber orbs. Too little red. Hs protege needed more fine tuning. A powersource was only the first role to undertake.

Aiden would become a torch to light his ideals . That poor soul...and he'd been so close to achieving total submission!

"I..was tricked...you..you were after...that...-

A rough cough had the boy spit up something the color of tainted tar. It was not blood...what!?

The wide eyed, shaking teen was unable to look away. ~The sister, your dear sibling Ameilia had another job she was even unaware of. The nails with toxins I had presented to her new form, were to destroy it..the resistance will not remain , nor your 'golden aura in this way. ' If one ever is successful in containing the dragon of the golden dawn's energies..he himself can never be unhappy. Thus if you turn before long, then you shall ultimately serve me. I intend to finish that task imprinted by the curse on your fate. Your family...just fuel to set your powers ablaze. A worthy set of sacrifices...you may have never wished for such immense abiliies! Yet...that was your mistake. I wanted your wheel to turn in my direction. Blame those deity for giving in to my decisions- not your desires...I do apologize if this means a transformation, though it will in time pass. ~

Aiden looked to the flashbacks in his mind The dragon..he..had used...

"I...was...-

"Just a continuation , should you have disobeyed their orders. Your father went through it, my own last son of the age you'll never see...unless-

Aiden's red was peeking from glassy orange orbs. Had it worked? Was everyone..dying because of him or going to!? Did anyone bother looking this far !? Why..why had Ami done that?

He cried a little softly, though could shed nothing but a sniffle as he'd hoped would relieve the warped truth for another's ploy.

"I'm just raw energy...you did that..to dad too?...Wh..why are you!-

The king just sighed heavily to release a growl behind his migraine. ~Why? Why _why? **Why**_ you ask!? It is my rite as one turned by a monster to become just as great a threat! Do **_not_** question your fate! It is no longer is up to you. I had given all of my power for you to become...what you could someday hope to realise...that! _That_ will be your answer! All once your sister's toxic potions drive your humanity to the brink! ...then..then you will finally under..stand...~

The somber , disgruntled dragon lord brushed away the whine with a wave of his sleeve. "No! I'm not following you!" Aiden's red had clouded over to have him cough up that mass again. Ami..Ami had been..it had been a mistake! What..what was..going..to...

~Sleep, you'll be my prize before long, little heir. Now, Anya. Be sure those pesky Titans are doomed before reaching my central mark. Do you understand? Then, you too shall have the lasting fragment..of Ava Marie as requested. ~

The pony tailed teen salute her king before slipping off to warm her old comrade. Lothos was not dead yet. He had to have been quite close to a breakthrough himself. After all, Lord Roku trusted the vamp to his dying day. Even as the count had been Raku's teacherf in subject that earlier traumatized the son of the sand's Djinn, the rest had become history with that 'boy's ' passing.

Yet the child Aiden stared on ahead. Hurting by the king's desire to gather more,and more...to be known as a threat,rather than a deity as they were..he wanted to tear away the veil and dismantle all until nothing remained of the barren earthen realm. The spirit world he had so loathed was dying by allowing such a prophecy to exist.

Only that chosen; being turned inside outof an inescapable nightmare, could stop such a plan from furthering the demise of unseen realms.

He was at the moment, forgetting. Amelia had been blinded by her ability to see the world by her spirit protector's mark. If the boy had done the same by the dragon- ling and...the teen Hakuro. That would have to be an undertaking Aiden himself would explore. To see the chosen of yester - year's own son pierce the seer ...that might just start a riot where it was well needed to occur.

~There will be no need to struggle. I stand above all else to return you...to your dream's desire...return to it. Spare your assumptions for later..~ Aiden had yet to shut his eyes a the voice lulled the child back into his cell. Something as the deity said, should not exist. Aiden had sworn back to the cats with his temper, shutting them out from discovering the real issue. He was enticed to run. Far fromhis troubles for so long...to see something better ..Roku had promised this because of his powers. It..would hurt a lot..His mom might cry, his sister Ami...and Ann too..was he..just as afraid...

He was. The blood he carried turned with each thought as the signals of hypnosis left the teen to forget if leavin...

~No..no...I..I'm...I'm...I'm...going...to.!~

Nothing could be followed by such babble as the dragon waited out furthering the process. As if a crushing grip around his torso had the blonde struggling to breathe...to hear...it..was...

"Sa...cr.. .. ..." He had nothing left but the soul he carried. Those deity were right. It had been a selfish, human wish..and Roku had guided that decision with such precision...that the boy knew nothing of what role his own fatger had played!

"d...aa..d..." The last word before the child had fallen silent had been one of those blistering 'what ifs' to avoid. In a flash of smoke, the dragon had left to see to his hosts condition. The eqaually worn Dick Grayson was using Raven's technique to brekak past the king's methods of control.

~Damn ! Your own child will forget! Yet not to worry, I will be his guardian as promsed...I dismantled all reason t-

~Which...is why..you lose..~ Richard hung by the lord dragon's rough treatment inside a chamber he could never climb out of. However, the man was still a hero. He was not as the monster would have hoped for Deathstroke to add upon. It had failed many times until Roku had returned to recede within the Titan's mind.

~I..will not lose my chance! You will reap what you have not sown since our bargain! I did threaten you then...didn't I? Grayson..you wretched fool! I have claimed it all!~

Dick struggled to lean fowards by the binds that held him to drain every ounce of strength he maintained. All that was left, was to goad and drag out the king's anger long enough for him to lower his advances.

~I..thought you..won...nothing...do..ing...You...are..done...fin..ished!~

The drain pulsated as a tendril cluster to hold him still. Serpents came in pairs, unless you wanted them for pit falls, then a dozen more!

Roku grit his jaw to feel his fangs bleed arou d the rest. He did indeed feel as a monster; forced tactics, even the idea of eating more than souls...that was why a successor wod pyt his throne back, to it's former glory as a ruler. As a king among his brood once more...to pass on after that brat finally gave his last leg.

~He...will-

A pop of the medicine Regis had prescribed to the dragon worked wonders to shut out the Titan's pride. With a gulp and a sigh of exhaustion really,the king was ready to confront the beast Lothos - while Anya returned to watch his prize be trained away from his 'destiny'.

"The old vamp has me tied. I do wonder what exactly has him so anxious...my condition will eventually fade. Once the boy's father is absorbed wholly, then our belated reunion might start...hah..dear grandchild...your fate awaits!"

Laughter echoed down the halls of the spacious chamber. Inlaid silver and gold would win against the bronze resistance.

The rest was grim for the guardians as the Celestial, Eternal, Ethereal, and spirit world directional forces had joined together with a final stop in mind.

/

The sandy winds toppled to burst by the mile wind gusts. The latest , potential danger was that which encompassed the world of a washed away Jump City. The crew of meta fighters employed by Astarte were now drained of their stength by the beasts . The night walkers howled, yipped, and even stomped their stocky legs as the mutant creatures felt victorious in their task.

Greg was careful as a ship take over of pirates, they had to work cautiously. The worst was yet to follow if the dragon's cronies succeeded in stealing Ann's powers too. The queen herself, Astarte had gone after Ann to trip the time spell that was cloaking the king's new haunt . Nina still had a wound clock mechanism implanted by her artificial heart for the day it would be time to seal all doors.

Shoji had left the secret weapon to her . No one would guess until they were to be judged fully for their crimes.

~Greg!~

Cyborg nudged the stout magic user with a psst*. Only this was by the mind spoken tongue. Cyborg must have been coffeehouse the light shard stored inside the Titans' older model comm unit. Those years were a teen's worst nightmare too..losing your resolve in battle meant becoming a pawn for the daemon army..such as gutless- drooling, awful night walkers transformed into hideous creatures...by a vampire no less..

~Where are we supposed to create the antidote ? You got any way out of this mess, like, say...in five seconds?~

The sorcerer raised a brow then smirked from underneath his scarf. ~We should stir up a stampede...shouldn't we?~

The big bro Titan from hs first encounter inside the tunnel vortex, when the heroes had first crash landed into another dimension, had a plan up his iron gauntlets if any would have guessed . The night walkers certainly were spineless, so did that mean brainless as well?

~Wind..blow...~

The powers of the twin faced fool were unread by the beasts, just as Greg had predetermined. Cyborg set off a cannon from under the two tied back to back just to watch the demons gaze up with shouts of frustration.

"Egads! _That_ was your plan!? I thought you had wanted to rile the daemon up into a frenzy!-

"Not while you can still make a portal! Go for it Wiz!"

The holler of the beasts meant they could not fly. The two had escaped, while Greg started up two portals separately.

"One for the squad of our heroine's ...and heere we go! Magical game!"

(He was originally constructed to use the same concept as tsubasa chronicle as Wizardmon. Thus , Wiz or Gregory of 'Digitalis.' Also a term for foxglove yet that is not why he has the back story title. So Greg in one world is unborn to the other. To 'outside' the Titans' universe, Greg is a guardian and official with both spirit world and Celestial branches. Sort of a go- to for the council to do their dirty work in secret. He is surprisingly loyal when it comes to his comrades and even suffered greatly for it until Lori Ainsley's spirit had come to aid him, and grant new powers of a sorcerer 'mon'. As in Sorcerer Gregory. I love the fact that he is quick with his tongue. Even when he is supposed to remain a neutral figure to his charges. In another chapter, Greg turns to a human form and becomes curious about how Cecilia has been fairing as her mother's later rediscovers that the Black widow covenant has become active, even finding that Lilith is behind it's continuation in the shadows. So read on to find out if the two will ever meet again! Chapter twelve!)

They were sent high flying into the dreadful vortex. Even Ron would have missed the madness, or did he?

While diving through the stream, he eventually did pop in to add a few wordsof polite conversation with-

"You're Vee's other cousin! Why are you followin' us after what you -

Greg stopped the Titan while his mood had somewhat calmed from the men's mid flight adventure.

"Ron...mind spoken. We will continue our converstaion then. This area is uncleansed. I know full well we are not alone. "

Cyborg shivered by if what Greg had said...

~Certainly old chap. Yer mate' over there is all in on the go of this one?~ He asked a bit too informally while question marks littered Vic Stone's thinking space. ~So..like this? I think it happened when I used that blue power that's rare of ...well, y'all got this bot to back ya up! I think we'll have to hold off on the chittin' for later though Greg. Looks like we are abouttomakea!~

Falling this quickly was not as accurate as the speed of light. More a dive through the clouds out of hyper space!

Ron collected both onto his back as a fox of lightening. His cousins weren't the only dogs onthe force! Or on the run!

The spectral being sped up on all fours to land onto tile..and stone...inlaid..floors?

~We have arrived. Watch your step and thank you for flying with us on Air Raikou !~

Greg cleared his throat to glance back with a questionae smirk. ~Raikou? Lightening is just a ruse then? What a tricky devil, so then. Where do we begin with the ...passage...ways...-

Cy gasped as loudly as Ronald had in his now Celestial official form. The halls, had becomea maze?A labyrinth?

~Anyone have a ball of yarn?~ Greg shook his head to Cy's quivering question. ~My ruck sack is by the cleaners. I..do not know if it will help us out of our dilemma.~

Ron thought pretty hard and then! It hit him as a tail set of five popped out from his lower back. ~Yeesh! Why are waving those tail feathers around now,pretty bo-

~I have an idea. Unless I find that my fur is prone to premature baldness...then use it to litter the trail we'll take.~

Greg smacked a palm across his tired face. Shocked and tired . These dogs were such !

~And if you lose your divine attributes here? When we must get home by your backside if need be?~ Greg was unhappy with that plan. Ron wouldend up bald and powerless as an impbof the Shifter king's reign!

~Then how about every fifty steps I pluck out four strands-

~Will you just hold your tail still! We will not need your idiotic reliance! If you return to Mistress Saymon without your nature as a being of the Celestial order!..You will be ...oh...we must just try. If all hope fails us mid trekk..then..then..you may age further to your s...grr!~

Greg was angry. He had..to sit for the reckless of all of the branches children of elemental prospects...dear gods ..if only a door would...

~Greg, I think you can trust Ron. He's even gone to risk his neck for the kids an' my ol' teammates. He's an ok dog with this Titan sdio cut huim some slack. ~

Greg grumbled to himself as if a festering pop would resound...oh..of only this realm had a silly seal to cleanse it top to bottom..that was it!

~Aha!~The wizard's hat spun up to fall from his carrot scalp. Just in time, he did have more to give than gripe!

~W..iz-

~Perfecto! I have a plan...one to rip away this false path...you...the two of you...-

~Sorcerer! You were already considering!~

Ron had to step back to protect the Titan whom had defended the dog. Who..was this imposter!?

~I...I..feel that..we would be ..more than capable to enact the story of the labrynith ourselves! Wahhaa!~

Greg's eyes grew wide and alive as his staff soon had become a scythe to finish another's working plot.

~Let's return to the spiral! This is your chance to _awaken!~_

Sorcerer of not, the nutty wiz had lost his marbles. Cyborg scried out past the shwing * of the blade's fall. ~Where is our mini wiz!? Give him back ya crazy!~

The brawl was against past and present . Ron realized by a shot off towards a mantle piece in the room, that there was in fact a face in the -

 _~Hwaay!~_ The wizard had been sweating profusely to rid the entity from his very spirit. To no avail , it was glued to his insane rioting , while the two ; bot and male model felt he sting of a rift betwen this deceitful -

~Run! Scurry! Head for the maze where my wish may be everlas-

~Get..out of my _**head!~**_

The sorcerer tossed the dirty blade away with a shove. His small, gloved hands clutched to supress the invader .

~He's fightin!-

Ron shook his head then pointed to the shifting hallways. ~It was a false illusion. It had a demon inside it's center by glance...it's form however...was a mirror!~

Cy called out to Greg without stopping his sprint . His bud was in trouble without even guessing! It was one formidable monster to have enticed the guardian ...This world...was a big maze in itself!

~Huh...fugh!..*...~

The only way was to try the hard way...

~Hit..my...back..with..your...bl..ade...knock _**out...this!~**_ The sorcerer attmpted to garble while Ron took up his tool-

~Wait, I have a blaster, and one of Dick's old tricks to play. light er' up!~

A shock wave passed through the sorcerer in chains as the one controlling the spirit embassador, was erradicated from retuning. There were curse seals within the realm keeping something hidden..so what had done all of that within seconds?

~The mirror..cough cough*...will explain..we should serch agai-

~But that was the thing that took over your powers! ~Cy protested though Ron felt it important to check.. curious as ever..the kit went to see...-

~Wah!~The one behind it looked as if he'd been through a war zone. It..was Aaron!

~A mind under influence..yet...~ Greg pried himself from the tile to confront the bleach blonde teen . His robes had been littered with the blac blood of his last enemy. Slowly the seer opened his eyes. ~I..have..come to...~

/

It was Aaron, trapped inside the mirror by whomever had beaten him to a bloody mess. Cy almost felt sorry even though Aaron was not reallt that age in the refledtion he held. He had been Orion the white knight; of Princess Arianna of the Star kingdom's , right hand. The male was far older than the princess. He had been a young man before his role had been reassigned to aid the Ethereal Aspect known as Hakuro, along with the later Alice of Alicia Daia's title.

The boy was harmed by something that did not compare to the rest. If only he were freed...free...that was it!

~Then those hidden amulets! Rip them all to pieces!~ Greg spun around to command his two comrades with a fervent vigor about his stance. ~ On the mantle! By the title! Do not lay one from our path! This is the reason we have made it thus far!~

Cy smiled back ,then turned to find more of the scraps of paper, the runic symbols of a dark artist, even the extra objects projecting their fears from beneath cloaked book cases. Tables, chairs, the entire space inisde of a delusion by another had been swept. Greg wheezed by how much effort it had taken, then turned back towards the glazed over Aaron before the grand room's illusion.

~I will set him free of these shackles...~

The sorcerer's white cloak returned to stun the victim of his same distinction. _~Stellanova!_ ~ That name the guardian figure had called out broke the spell as if a word could unsecure his roped throat from speaking.

Memories of the present streuggle were horrific flashbacks as the blonde squirmed inside his closed off cell.

Greg forced his magic to shatter the glass, pulling the seer of light from his stupor with opened eyes. ~I..see...It cannot!~

The force did not only shatter the walled mirror , it also destroyed a good portion of the false replication while Ron had to hold up a shield so massive for their protection.

Greg was sizzling as soon as Cyborg had seen smoke rising off of the magical fellow.

~Did..we suceed..-

/

~You half wit minds!~ Aaron refused to be greatful while the clock was still running out of steam! The puzzled bunch dusted themselves off while gawking over the teen's rude manners towards his sav-

~Your time is running short! Let me suffer here so you might save the last chosen son!~

He was desperate altogether, forgetting about that promise with Alicia- which severely burned the male magician's ego. Alicia was important to the elder. His heartless words were actually masking insecurities that had been hidden..to protect them..

The wizarding soul pitied then the son of a disolving fate. His eyes became weak by the sigt of three heroes starting forth...while..the mirror..he wanted to run back to it's haven!

To coax the runt sorcerer in golden hues to join their 'questing' , the second eldest had to speak on his group's behalf.

~Aaron, your request was not this...why are you -

The snobbish frown the teen gave the three annoyed Cy, yet almost made Ronald spit as a kitsune.

~I was attached ...to the new chosen's golden dragon..you have forgotten why I left...Even Alice no longer-

~Are you beatin' yourself over.. if that's _it?~_ Ron had heard enoughas he halted Cy to continue hisown tactic.

~Well! Now that you are at our mercy! No more small talk! Grab him ! He'll not be running from Lisa, Allie, nor the chosen kid!~ The two men had an idea that force was the only way to drag the todd along. He was being unreasonable and too prudish for his own..good!

With a massive tug, the teen had been unable to dodge while Wiz kept his soul secure inside a force field. ~Face her yourself! You made a promise..after that, she left the world as to not age,to find you!~`

Greg...was serious. That was why her life as a beautiful duchess to the order of her mum's, had been...thrown out the window!?

~Puppy love my arse! You two would not quit! Now, Lisa you are sure to recognise, will be carrying her weight. Did you lodge yourself within my charge's son? Were you having difficulty?Too bad! It was all for the sake of your love! Alicia is saving the world , not just her ounce of pride! A twit am I? Self serving for one's needs or desires brings upon ignorance and dullness to ones ' ideals! ~

Sorcerer wiz had the blonde brat finally nodding . Whatever that encounter with the cursed entity had done,it had just been won over to act as assertive ..as Greg was not!...

~Did ..you see what I though I saw?~ The two left; Ron and Cyborg shook their heads. Vic Stone scratched his skull with endless thoughts of irony in mind.

~Not..in many years have I seen my old ally use such forceful measures.. has..he really come back to us ?..~

~Get along lads! Wehaven't got the entire evening to debate our rescue! Aaron has agreed to aid us within the space. It may jog him memory of facing his foe- which I presume must have the dragon's name across it's heart...or pride..~ The Greg they had known was more or less...a bit...aggressive...perhaps they would have to keep aclose eye. In case the demon from eartlier was still acting .

/

The teen Aiden as facing her..the obnoxious, trickster girl again. In this sequence, the boy had returned to the ferris wheel while Ava looked on as if no time had passed. ~We will get off or they will be crushed..understand?~

Her words were as dripping toxins to his burning throat. "Thirsty?" His sister's con self clutched her brother once they had landed. "I know a set of smoothies might bring down the itch. So let's go!"

It was still Anya..Anya wanted his sister's life or life force...Roku had wished to grant that...

He just had to play along..just until an opening reappeared ..but...was Annie still that goddess? Would sh-

"You should think less about our kid sister, and more about your future girl ~ friend!" Ava teased with more dollars from her purse. "I was paid well while on good behavior..and also got a part time job to help with a lo-

"Don't lie to me. " Aiden grunt with a frown. His face was turned away, if she thought pulling the wool over his burning eye sockets would be this simple a second time!

The princess in her dark to violet sundress was appauled. "I..thought you wanted strawberry kiwi? Would dragonfruit be a better-

"No! You are not-

He had knocked the drink to the floor, in an outburst..with a line of people watching. And a security guard ...shoot!

"Let's go-

Ava did not oppose as he dragged her hand in hand to tip away from the scene. As if something had cloaked their movements. Covering their tracks had to be two - timer tampering by Anya.

Anya..but Anya was originally...his sister in her time..so why was the dopple worse than Ava!

He let her go once the two had gotten far from the smoothie shop . His eyes still ached. One could mistake his pain for bloodshot by too many hours up on the box .

"Aide ..you were brought here to ...relax. I won't hurt them...not unless you decide to fake it all.."

Aiden swung his head back to see just how cruel this creep was being.

"Jusy like you are doing the same thing?" He snort with arms crossed. "I don't think you even want -

"Your soul? No...I..I just want to be like you...carefree. Bound by responsibilities that can alter or be changed..almost...unaware of anything from my old life...I want a humanity unlike this one. Not with or without...if you decide to take my lord's offer, I could make it so a part of your life would benefit my own..as your sister Ava...you..you would live with your new guide, and be a scout of sorts here on..earth..you'd still have mummy and daddy. Though..it might be as dopples such as I-

"Then the decision is _closed!_ I refuse!" Aiden left to turn towards the cafe. "I don't want to entrust my human..soul to a monster. You are one too, not my real sister. Even if Ava and I are from different worlds..she still -

The bratty double scoffed rudely while stomping after her insolent brother...it had a nice ring to it.

"I told you. It would be wise to not run away..otherwise he will dispose of me and ...that Eternal half- witch."

The boy swerved around to see her frowning? What?

 _"What_ did you say? Then I..no! You decide if this is wrong or right! If you want to live..don't be Ava ! Find someone else-

"How _can_ I when I am a part of her!?" The protesting look made Aiden wince. Great..he had made her cry..this was the ...the thing he had settle on his own.

"What if..if I get you a new body...so you ..I know some people..just like you and _Ava..so..please_ don't cry anymore..people are starting to stare..." He groaned the last part softly. Was she the same age as Ava? Why did he feel so responsible for her almost as he did for Ami?

"You..you are doing the lying now-

"No. I know they'll try if I ask. So..please..consider what he is trying to and and what I can have if you stop hurting people. That way no one has to be -

"I still have less humanity than your sister. "The dopple suddenly chuckled. Aiden brushed her away and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? Was saying any of that so wrong? I don't want you to be hurt by his false tactics. He is using both of us! You should know if that means he-

The laugh was soft, however,Aiden heard the words after quite well. "Don't tempt me so easlily. Otherwise, I'll have to say you and I have reversed roles! You are doing just as demon! Luring this soul over to your table..are you that self centered in what I might want? Don't make me laugh! Leave the corraling of minds and souls up to the pros! But don't worry! You'll make an excellent protege of you grandfather-

"That freak is not my!-

The change from free t- time , to an alotted curfew had come by the sound of a loud speaker's drolling tone .

The boy gasped up by how much his heart inside that battered ribcage was-

"Time to head inside...otherwise we'll be sent to the security desk...I think the cafe was...on the next floor?"

Aiden twisted around to find that his original location..had been...

"We should call-

"I'm quite sure it's not loud enough...though do humor me, call your girlfriend L-

 _"Not_ so you can mess with her too!" This was not real..Lisa was the enemy here too! Why was he defending his..delusional nighmare?

The grinning demoness only prevented her lips from curling over too much. "Well! Glad you think so highly of my abiliies, yet no. She would just stand out too much..don't you think?"

Aiden sweat underneath his collar. She was calling shots again..he had to best her words. Some way!

"I'll do it. They'll hear my message and that'll be a new win. So wait he-

"I? I am not going _anywhere_ little brother..." The girl had the blonde gulp back by how eerie that had sounded. A demon right...

With a dial tone soon sounding by his cell, Aiden waited for their clock to start ticking.

/

It looked pretty long, I also did not want to shorten the arc too early in. Chapter 12 might have a part two as well...since it was too long to post this way if I kept going. Aiden is in a pinch now that the dragon has revealed just what plans he has for the latest, chosen son. Or is that all there is?

Kori comes to find that Arianna of the Star Capital is still aware of her old vessel's current dilemma. Ravenna has also appeared while Raven and Damian are still out cold.

Slade has become a blue collar- to keep the deity Lynx mother Byakumu from gobbling him up- regardless of his new role beside the Titans. He'll get her back once this is all over. Over JinMae's protector being such a bully!

Gar has joined with his doubts of Min's exploits still very vivid. Ava and Ami are still captive, though why is Aiden not with them inside the fluctuating shell? Will Greg be changed forever, once the heroes bust Aaiden out of his prophecized world?

What will become of Shoji now that the consciousness of Roko has been overtaken by the spirit of Lilith? Will she be able to cap the aspect's bloodlust for long? Also, Roku is using medication to shut Richard away for good. In earlier arcs he had taken a light shard created in the same fashion to suppress the dragon's abilitites and influence. In Slade, it worked much later. In Richard, it had come during a showdown with Deathstroke who had given up on having Robin become his apprentice( possibly since the dragon had been involved earlier in his mind. )

So! Our heroic chosen now has met the one to have graced Amelia with her abilities , only to find her form ...covered as the imposter Annie inside his illusionary nightmare.

Will our heroes face the dragon inside the maze ; while a spiral was mentioned by our scythe wielding Gregory? How will Astarte and Nina fair; if the duo does decide to blow the vortex realm sky high?

Find out in chapter twelve, part two! Or..I could just dub it chapter thirteen! Read on and waiting for more inspiration to drive me!


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans; These New Years ; Part Two; New Generations; Chapter Thirteen: Into The Labyrinth ; A Simple Slip Up; One Step Ahead and Closer Towards Our Golden Dawn.

/

Pacing and pacing past floating candle sticks helped for nothing. Even if light flickered by their wavering tips, the group of brave survivors still remained, primarily lost inside the darkened halls.

Greg crouched low in case there were a switch to appear- if fantasy castles of the design the dragon was going for even sounded particularly helpful. The sort, in fact sounded risky. Who knew if the heroes would be led into further danger by trusting such a clue?

~I do not like corridors..that seem to swallow up the shadows of their..victims...~ Whined the dog companion Ronald with a sniff. ~Shadows are something we immortal hounds need! Otherwise...my powers will-

Sorcerer Greg spun around with one of the wall torches to frighten the mutt by his appearance . The glow made himseem a real warlock without a care for their ...

~Wwhhhaaa!~ The pup turned back into his lightening fox form with a zzap* of (our) Robo - hero's poor circuits, to shock more than just their pieced together insecurities. He was a spitfire as the team toppled over- as an unsuspecting switch popped out from under Greg's palm at the same moment.

~See? ...What in!..You are a true coward of ghouls? Ronald you fool! You are a half- blood of a youkai! Why must I assume the guise of Raikou was just all 'smoke and mirrors..' Honestly!~

Greggie shook his head and pushed on through the wall. Cy had to rattle his bones a bit to rid them of any extra ...it would pass . The clearest sight he had had in a decade resulted from the fox's 'lightening shock.' Then maybe it was better luck than a maxed - out k-o...

/

The rattling walls had Ann remain close enough , though not near as the demon could taste her fear in the form of wordless gasps. Or rather her breathing hitched a bit by how the ruckus sounded like...-

"I told you not to-

Her head turned to face the creep who stood pleasently surprised. "You...are disturbed mylady? What is it that I have done ? Please do-

"Not on your life..." Ann hissed through clenched teeth, a set of binding shackles that were at her wrists,even by his red eyes..she could not run far.

"Do..you intend to mess with my family? You are just as crooked as the monster who took my-

The demon had to at least...see for himself...yet would she silence her rants already?!

"I..think that my king would rather like to see..if you have words..to discuss..I just...deliver?" The demonic entity of the old world grinned nervously with a shrug.

Anns spit a direction away. "You're a coward then. Let him talk me down. I was afraid once..right now there is no time left to let ..things like you step all over people like my friends and I." Her words remained arrogant to the devilish ghoul in his stride. He wanted her to cower as a coward she claimed...no longer existed...ahh...a great defense..none the less...the Grayson girl had to believe in her fears to drive herself closer to absolution...

"Ah, your brother...he is not like you..I think you are...twins was it ..I was told?"

The red head glared his way to snort in reply.

"No, what were you told? Anything as outrageous as your face?" The dakly clad devil's chuckle had Hana raise her stance . Her arms shielded only from words. Blows to the chest, might hurt a lot...

"I..was told you were...jealous...or something..." The red haired villain tappedhischin,frowning if she had been as satisfied by the answer as he was curious by it's contents.

"We..have different jobs. Twins don't mean a thing . Get your head out of the dark ages and just!-

"I..sense tensioneven so towards his light...or rather..his nature as thesun..you , cast as the shadow round it...Funny..you are no moon essence from what I can tell. Almost...as the story involving deity...Apollo and -

"Shouldn't you just !-

The demon had a choice here. Knock the brat out senseless and bring her to his lord's domain, or...she much be better as the child Amelia was earlier in some chapters ago*. Though to risk...it had to be guilty measures. He would not come inside the dragon's den empty handed!

"I see...his myth does not excite...too bad...Then should we continue walking?" The devilish grin was too much. Ann slipped by to confront thecreep with a shot . Even as weak as this place was supposed to keep her , the fire was still lit. Lapping the cloak of the demonic cronie's , she had a chance to temporarily send his sense of smell into a tailspin!

"You! Daemon of the night! After that creature!" He called upon his drone night walkers to subdue the child. Annie was NO creature!

"I'm as human as they come ...! And I'm gone ! Catch me if you can ugly!"

She swished down a hallway. Without a blade. Without her staff..this place had Hana fired up!

Her garb even changed to a more influencial aspect. Flames in her design, hairpiece , and no -

"Aha!" The devil Lothos had crossed paths long enough while a dead end was...

A swimming vortex. A spiral of doubt should she fall, yet Hanna did not want to be left to her devices with creepster on her hide.

With an inhale, a stunning dive into the swirling portal led the night walkers to tail the hero up ahead. As they fell ten feet from their current creator's feet, their blob bodies returned to disolve into eventually returned as the smoke of their original being , which was all that was left of the creatures to say the least of their escapee. There were more, plenty if Lothos wished...yet only one devious brat whom had thwarted the vamp's advances...he was going back..though not empty handed!

With a cry to his captive now rushing throughout time and space, the last king of later vampiric creation ...knew that he'd have to do it. "One nip should shut that runt up...then she will never...ever!..Defy my rites again!"

He laughed knowing full- well that Roku's old self had destroyed his inner being as a king of great domains. The dragon had sold his own teacher off- Even Lil had been fair with her time ...the demon was used over and bloody over!

"I..am not just a magic beast to tame..no royal has ever bested my immortality! " A roar emit from somewhere..where.

"That! " The dog! Why had the mad scientist never done it before!? Regis might have been been desacrated by living vermin, yet Lothos had a plan! He himself had taught the dragon a thing or two about alchemaic strategies..transmutation! On an damned guardian!

"Yes..." The gasping , panting fanatic laughed louder "Yyyeees!" The fit against her..her own brood! The one to have saved the child..yet her power could not best this opponant!

"I have done ! There will be no reunion little princess! You will be in those jaws! Lifeblood..all mine!"

/

A whimper did not leave the stuggling Verra to return; even after a fair majority of his wounds had closer,the pup of shadow and abandoned magics was frustrated. Ami..he could not sense her presence...Roku was going to be discombobulated alright for this! He'd be ripped into bits by the black cat himself!

With a lift up to switch his body to the immortal's ...he fporced it to reshape. As before, not enough magic had held this form up. The deed was impossible as Verra slumped into the cool stone, chained limbs bound, still as the unruly doggie.

~Too early...Roku..is forcing...I have..to end this!~

The pup swayed on his toes to leave the sight of crumbling walls...would anyone...know to come to this place? Was Kaien as those officials? A coward?

A ruined path of bloodied fur had the sharp toothed mutt gasp. His eyes in such disarray as the swirling wastes' sands never seemed to-

~You have failed ...your comrades...no longer care!~ A crazed demon's laighter shook the elemental of forbidden arts to look up. Around the room was not where it lay mocking him. Verra knew that another set of eyes could pierce by it's location..to drag out it's contents!

 _~Rrahh!"_ The riled doggie pummeled up against the steely walls of his cell .Sand, soot, and what looked as stone littered by small mounds of hay...he tried harder than ever to break this illusion by his pained cries.

The walls shook ,just as his powerful form had come about. "Darkness..transfig...ure...-

~Now you shall work at my pace! Fool!~

The voice...

The fox hybrid did not have sweat glands to supress his worst fears.

~Transfigure ye beast!~

Verra growled, before he knew, he had to howl .This..was power over his missed casting!

"Daemon! The gruntig transformation had the pup change into a heavily controversial figure of lore in the country..of this vamp..to the Lycan themselves!

 _"Ssssshhiiiiii!"_ He could no longer form proper words...he guessed leaving Richard to the fate of becoming a dark wolf arcs (earlier) was punishment enough.

Verra drooled as one on two legs. He held no human features, however...a Lycan..so tasteless for Lothos...that criminal! Regis was devoured by this world! How had count recovred his knowledge of transmutation so quickly?

"You are..able to think? This will only be in battle. A brute temporarily is what I wish. Roku has allowed followers who might stand by him .. I will be that righy hand...now! You have no longer your thoughts. I ant a childv on the loose..one you know well, captured to bring beforehis majesty! Is that clear ? You are no longer their puppet! You are mine!"

The vile red head grinned by his torturous endevour. Verra..Veravakumu...he had captured his will! Lothos..was an excellent follower!

Verra was in a stupor whenever Lothos was about to use his vampiric hypnosis. How could he...the child? No! That meant the last! Shoji could not go free...The official would have to go to the south eastern sect to cleanse heavily after this was won. He could not return as a monster! Or worse! He might end up facing Lizzette! She was a mistress of the last Lycan lord and son!

She protected them..he..was just borrowing a body by Lothos's intervention .

"Now, go and catch the mouse! Her act weighs heavily upon our king's mind...I do not wish for him to seek her first!"

Ahh! So that was why...Yeah, Vee would play the game. He just had to prevent his animalistic tendencies from rising before then! Or..if Shoji could never return...then his comrades would have to do, the unthinkable to their ally...

They'd have to kill the were- beast, the Verrra of the past would no longer return. Shoji would also..disapoearf fromtheir lives...he'd have to vanish anyhow. His company helped for nothing...Hehad brought in the villain to plunder his corp's wares while they were under developement at S.T.A.R labs.

Lothos was gripping his robes to advise the dragon of something different. Just to keep that vamp's old pupil in the dark a tad longer...Vee howled mournfully with a sad timbre about his pitch. Play the beat -down- doggie...fool the night dweller before...his humanity in a sense was lost behind the fur ball's mask!

Vee howled as the figure of myth. He rushed out on all fours to sniff out, with a heavy snort..the last of the chosen's protectors would know to hate both dragon, vamp, and mutt further into their lifetimes.

The child Lothos had instructed upon had been given light by the glittering phoenix. Shoji.. would reap this into the afterlife after all. Verra had failed Robin of yesterday..and Nightwing of a suffering tommorow. The children would finally see just how much their 'uncle' Shoji had cared!..In order to prevent Roku's invasive methods..well! This adventure sure was an eye opener on who the culprit really was!

/

Their could be no mistake. Starfire took to carefully deciding if Lil inside Roko's body would hold to her word. Arianna's magical 'hatred' for the owl continued to fester. Even as Kori had Slade to also worry over.

"We do not wish to do anything more than free my chidren..and husband if he will come back.." The last part sounded distant. Hard to say as Kori brushed her red hair nervously with her hands. An old 'tic' she had once forgotten she had known. As a Teen Titan when the group had been in the city of Tokyo Japan, Starfire had found that Robin seemed to cause those butterflies.

He was not here to do so. It was the fear that she would lose her family...even Ava who was not long for their role of her as the Grayson's oldest. None ofher children knew just what Ava was alive for..all except for possibly Ami or Aiden...were they frightened of this series if events? What would become their time set as a family?-

"I think..." Zatanna rubbed her chin with arms crossed partly. "I think..we should try to brake it's reactor. Otherwise, none of us will live down letting go this early. The fight, is not just the Titans' battle. So I'll do my best . Wally, make an effort to keep up! Donna There will be a lot of thngs to discuss if our memories are still intact...Starfire? "

The red head looked to her younger generation with wide yet tired eyes. "We won't let you suffer this , so please. Don't gived up yet. Help us to help your family.."

The teen's hands were warmer than Kori's clammy adult,tanned ones.

Slade just got to work with a grunt. This was too much for a man who could break their necks in one go. Oh well...had to start somewhere. At least if a contract fell into the merc's lap, he'd have a chance to welcome their deaths. Gladly after being unsatisfied with their way of thinking.

Min picked up a whirring sound to see that the device had another factor. It had a setting to activate properly for the one controlling it's warm - up!

 **~Meeorwww!** My ears do not decieve! Hop down immediately cronie! There is danger still remaining! Hurry!~

Slade heard it too. As if electrical interference by a lone source..his toes bearly left the ground as the rest of his body fell, into the big cat's form. She had not been joking if he jumped...what a pal..

~What was the result? How far did you come to discovering ...~

Slade shook his head. "It's started ." Min made a growl when he'd told her this, which alert Starfire of her answer.

"You...then! Why is that machine asleep? It should be shut down! Were you unable to locate it's weakness at all?"

Kori went up to the older male with her eyes lit. The masked meta had only to direct his attention past her glare, towards the young Titans .

"Listen up. This room is going to enter some sort of shift in a few moments. That device was not meant to work on so many bodies at once . The dragon is a lunatic if he thinks that this is safe to him or those children at all! When the shift comes, you should be able to use your powers. Once it ends, we'll be stranded. For that time being, you'll have to do just as I was instructed by your cat. Hit the top with so much force it might burst. With everything you've got! We cannot remain in this world without confronting this disaster first hand, so fight!"

He was loud, serious, and sounded annoyed enough to put a few bullets through someone's brain if he had to.

"Hear that alien? The rest is up to the Titans returning for a showdown. Don't hold back or you will surely lose more than just your lives. "

He meant her _family..why..why_ did Slade care if the heroes won! He was angry with Robin ..maybe it was in the past...Roku could not cause harm to Deathstroke's mind as before...

She decided then and there that he would help them. The heroes would not fall if they had a path to follow.

This world had harmed Damian, Raven, her dear children..her husband whom had been so close to keeping his promise. Now,it was her turn to rise to the occassion uncharted.

To rise to meet the day and fiend who had stolen her lasting happiness. She would see Richard's cocky grin again...Ami's sweet smile..Aiden's beam as strong as her brother's own powers...Ann's strength to overcome her fears...even..even Ava Marie ; whom now knew that the deity of the Snowy Barrens still wanted her to come home...a mother's worst fears would bring about unbridled absolution!

Kori turned to their terrrifying voice of reason and nod. Her determined light inside that beating chest had been re- lit by someone other than her beloved. It had been his arch enemy who had broken her struggling mind from this place. Together they would dive deeep under to unmask the dragon's illusion. Or die trying to save their very world from being pulled in along with their futures.

"I am ready to face them. Then." Star turned totheir masterful helper with a smirk. "How shall we go about defeating this trial . To overcome all obstacles, the Titans and I would like to fully gain your word. Slade. You will be the one my husband ..might never know to have returned me to my senses as well-

"The world we are in does that. " He explained with a weapon taught across his back. He had beenitching to try out the new blade from Min's upgrade to his old sword.

"You just have to harden by it's influnce. Otherwise,the dragon's minions will grow stronger. Robin must have left earth with us with old regrets. His hatred was controlled by those monsters in the shadows, so that the same negativity helps our enemy to thrive in our current location. " Min smiled to the male cutely from the sidelines .

~As kind to these charges as today you have been ...right this moment we shall have less chances to heal old wounds! The vortex ! Keep both your eyes and ears alert! The rest is about to unfold...~

The group was redirected by a long claw covered in billowing sleeves, towards the one entrance, that would mean that the Titans had no way back. They had to move ahead as Jinmae's possessor decided to firstly with a single step.

Then Slade, Gar, Kori, Zatanna carrying her defeated team members, and Wonder Girl , whom had last to decide if the journey was a worthy one.

In they traversed , towards where the mad dragon had potentially grown stronger with the abilities of his enemy's children. The king was going to be slain. Kori had no intention of letting any of her family go without having him to pay fo his misdeeds. The demon was going to wish he had never messed with a warrior, and alien princess's offspring...or else she'll just have to 'hit' the murglghliff with her 'best shot'.

/

Aiden clambered after the energetic dopple. Another side of her was as a lying, kniving, duplicate to replace his sister Ava. Anya intended to become her by gathering Roku's praise. The dragon was possibly using her too. He had..seen her hit ; down and out, by the firey light blade!

Inside their house's complex when Ava had been..freed by Aiden's rage...His angst had brought enough problems! This fake was not going to lay all of his efforts in saving his big sis to waste!

"I don't want to follow you..not when you are just as messed _up_ as **he** is!"

Aiden suddenly turned tail and fled. She was icy eyed in his direction, though missed her chance to hold the brat still, when a crowd of non- existant humans-

"Wwhhaa! You! I will find you! You cannot run from _uuus!"_

The flurry of mall- goers had Anya fuming. The boy wasseating,even if it was just from being near out of breath.

"Sh!...Shoot! I have to find an exit!...How..how can I warn them? " He pantedwith a dry throat and shasking palms. **_"Aaaave!"_** The boy called out as ifthinking it would trigger Ami's long- gone telepathy.

To his surprise however, it worked to the point of hearing static. At least this was not out of an (official) horror genre!

~A...ide...?...W..here...?...~

It..it was Ann...she had made it...wh!-

"Ann...ah...my...I...I..screwed up! I made those freaks come after-

~No..Aiden...they were bound to do it...that..was their goal..the...prophecy...mom said..it was determined before we ...we...-

Her magical fires had also taken far too much energy to preserve the teen's location. ~I...I think you should...do it...become what the Guardians need us to to put away the crook who capsized dad! So don't run a-

"Ann? Annie!?" The link was dead. He had to further it's trajectory someway!

 _"Rraah!"_ The lavender haire dopple tossed the delusional, fated world's walls this way and that. Twisting it's construction, she had the power to mess with the blonde until he finally cracked!*

The tyrannical teen slid over on top of a structure forming a glacier. She was really taking the old Ava's role seriously...Aiden had to put a stop to her rampage before-

~Did you believe I'd give you that reward! How dare you sully my plans!~ That hiss..the dragon had been upstaged...Anya was going to-

"B- ..BUT _SIRE!_ You _did_ !-

With a hit to the ground which rattled the blonde's senses, the dragon's hiss only deepened.

Aiden growled backwhile running after his kidnapper..why? Why washe forgiving ata time like this?

Aoden gulped angily up to the booming sound of the dragon's voice.

"I...won't let you do what you want! Leave her alone! She didn't do the right thing the right way? She's no better than you any-

~Hah! She was brought back , among the living, BY **_ME!_** The wish will die if she does not fulfill it..no...I am certain she was far too weak to follow orders! That desire to thrive is too great for a false fabrication of a dead immortal!~

Aiden's hairs rose to this as he saw the double Anya's punishment had only begun. He was..dragging her out!? Then why was!-

~Your play time is up as well, time to fulfill your role to eliminate our enemies forever!~

Aiden felt his whole body go numb. He had not lost it...he wanted to go back..to the real earth he'd been born on! Where his real family would be!

"Y..ou...said..I...could choose!" The teen grit his teeth and cried out once those defenses had been lost.

Roku only laughed to this from his other void.

~I could have ended it all in a blink! You serve only one purpose through that rediculous text; to allow me the ability to oversee your humans' fate! Your family fed your flames...now...you shall feed my own strength! As a powersource to make your king legendary once more!~

Aiden gasped by how he suddenly felt as if he were drowning...

"No...no! You...you were after it! Why? It won't work!-

~It already has! Open your eyes child! You have not been awake to sense their misery~

Roku..was right by him as a spectral beast...he..no! Aiden did not want to see them..not...why..why was this present plane.. s..so...unhappy...

Aiden drifted off before bolting up to see himself held back by the dragon's cursed mechanism .

..Ami..where were they!

"Aaaiden!"

It was someone..who was calling out ...-

~The dragon is misleading your emotions! Stop this before you end up unleashing those powers, just as he has wanted!~

The cat girl...she..was close...by...

Aiden float within the astral space, that was until Roku's stolen machine had other plans.

"Be ready chosen. You are about to relive that dream...where every ounce of your hatred holds strong in leading your beloved lord to his desired outcome...bite back. This is fated. "

The dragon must have sensed Aiden's heart racing , his sweat ridden - clothing , or even..his eyes..what was he seeing?

 _~Penaace!_ ~

The doorway to the dank tunnel fell to it's side. The ones behind it were a cluster of old foes . ..Aiden recognised the one ...it was...Cy...borg...St..one...-

"Kid! "

Oh..the dog of lightening...he'd gone to save..them too...

Ron forced himself to react as the staff of his orderly powers revealed itself from by his rib. **_"Rokuuu!"_**

The bot male had both cannons ready to hit their target.

There was also a sorcerer clad in...light!

"Aaron! You did not rebuke our invitation! Are you sure that -

Greg was silencd by the stand off between the red lord and Aaron Stellanova's very spirit.

The dragon grimaced by the over kill response. That brat was looking for a way to disperse all over again. He had poor timing it seemed..

"I now realise that your spirit was rather difficult to dismantle...why ever would I have trapped you behind a wall of glass! That self is far from well. I did my best to gather what was left from his abilities.." The king's eyes narrowed as Aaron realised...A self..How!

"Right! Hakuro was hiding long enough..for I to have to punish the little hierophant! You did not even stay aware long enough to see him fall..apart! Hahaaa!"

The king was losing his sanity. Just as Greg had predicted of the prophecy,the dragon was becoming a monster without a thought. It was only a matter of time before-

"Such a sorry sight..you have only one Titan...Where are your heroes now? I would believe you if you'd only told me that we'd be..expecting company.." The king purred while turning back towards the startled Aiden behind his boxed - in cell.

~Stop this madness...before you become something you cannot un - do!~ Ronald spat out a few sparks with each reprimand. The king only grinned to this show of heroism.

"Why pup? Did you not explain to these children , your old role as an exact opposite of the guardian role you play today! The 'old ' you would not hesitate to punish my wrong - doings! Why am I not surprised..you've been kennel trained to 'heel' ever since I left that taint upon your mother-

The dog did not hesitate, yet Roku had a fighter just as lethal as the dog to keep the mutt overseer busy. His red serpent figmant left to rip at the fox's robes,while Ron's flank returned to them as a 'youbi' of legend.

"Ronnie! You'll be torn to bits if you let im' get to you!" Cy shot one cannon towards the relic, then gasped as it bounced off to hit him! His reflection was that ball of light?

 _"Whhha!*"_ Cyborg hit an opposite pillar as dark shadows crept in to rip up his spare parts. "Yyaah! You muck monsters better not shut me down! There is NO way that'll happen again!"

The two were held tight by these illusions imprinted by the dragon. "So? One wizard - _sorry,_ sorcerer...to leave to ruin...left..." Roku readied his spells in secret beneath his amed sleeves.

Greg stood tall to the invasion of his friends' hearts and minds. "As a friend? No. As one whom assaulted my dearest allies' princess and was still seen as a warlord! You have no idea how long I have wished to abolish your rule! There was never a grand dynasty as you claim, to begin with!" Greg pointed to the grinning crook's scowl.

 _"Aah!_ Gregory...you have yet to recall it...You trusted this deluded 'prince' back then to have the Lady Lori's heart...so then..that means you allowed for her life to be mine?!"

The king hit the sorcerer with a weak blast before waiting for a certain weapon to show up...why was Roko not listening to her master!-

~Perhaps if you fed her more excuses...she would turn the other cheek!~

The Roko the dragon had called was brimming with fighting spirit..though of a tainted , corruptible sort...

"Witch!" The king cried out . "Lil...you should die along with those traitors!"

The strix holding Roko on her leash smirked back with eyes all aglow. "I have less to depict of our relationship than your mutt soldier! I am here to free you of ...MY EXPECTATIONS!"

The queen of damned existance was merciless as the guardian finally had his chance to strike. Though not Ron..nor Greg...

"Oh no.." The fox of flickering bolts lowered it's ears. There roared Verra. He was large, ugly as a lycan soldier, and even plost his mortal tongue..among other ways to communicate. Completely submissive, Greg's eyes could not steer away. Ronald took the dragon's tactic the hardest as his fangs emerged without warning.

The bleach blonde fox returned to his form as an elemental , similar to Kayu's great stature. The Titan left to see this unfold gulped.

Ron's breathing quickened. His fighter's spirit..was about to leave orbit!

/

"Vee...you...they are gonna get mauled by my order..this is enough!"

His energies pumped to push back the were - beastie. Ron was stricken dumb even while facing his relative clad in shadows.

Greg sweat by seeing his enemy..as his ally in the flesh..a lycan..There must have been a reason! He was being controlled..yet why vwas he all wolven hybrid!

"Now, allow an old friend and I to share some memories...Lilith will be burned by my fires! Have at you leech!"

His banter had falen short while Aiden's cell had become active by a single switch. It was a hand print..type?

"How secure did you lab- rats make that device!?" Ron screamed out to Cyborg who gaped up ,then continued to make his way towards the ball of flaring contents. Aiden was trapped...he was going to ruin the kid's head if that creep !

"No! There is a back - up! We just have to keep-

"Ugh!"*" Cy fell far down by a certain demon in the shadows. Evil as ever, Lothos only came as a ghost to drag the scientist male into the dark with him. "Leggo! You messed with my best friend's life! Your time is done, Count!"

The bot swung out, though knew he'd have to find the device's emergency shut-

"Greg! " Cy felt his limbs turn to ice by the nightwalker's magical influence. Lothos was such a stereotype it was no longer funny...

"Buy us some time! Go after the-

 **"Aaaaaaagh!*"** The vamp had as many methods as the demons he controlled had claws. The male was pulled into a shadow vortex . His words lost by a dying cry.

 _ **"The...Swaaa!"**_

The sorcerer saw Lil beaten badly enough run from the dragon's rage. She was still not strong enough...it was no wonder the wretch Roko had never escaped the king's law!

Greg was afraid for them. Ron was being a brute as much as were - Vee, while Cy had less a chance to pull himself up than Lil had to escape...

"I...-

Aaron stood to come forth. ~ Then the child inside the glass orb , will absorb what I have left to end this trial!~

The bleach blonde Ronald was not as brilliant as Stellanova from where he stood. Elemental advisors of the Star Capital were more so compared to living deity.

"Aaron..you..you will sacrifice **not** a _hair!"_ Greg refused until Alicia had said farewell to her admirer.

The teen shook his head and tried to act firmly as a self- sacrificing , idiot ally.

~He will be able to see ..as will she, once the time comes to say good bye..my old friend...thank you for all of your encouragement up to this point. ~ Aaron's robes fluttered around him . In a spiralling twirl of light and fabrics he was up into the air.

~The chosen as well as my old ally Hakuro...they all need that light to return..to face off as before...so this will be my final wish to those heroes. Do not falter. The dragon shall be left to redeem nothing for his crimes!~

The light rose to encompass the teen as his last whisps of magic passed through the glassy relic. Aiden's chest heaved by how much fire was locked away...his..breathing..he was in pain!

With a scream predicted by ancient rites,the boy's firey golden aura increased to -

Raven stepped through a second vortex with her companions all healed for battle.

~Aiden! _Stop!~_

The empath could do nothing as the rest of the child's eye sight became...as red as the dragon's by this tireless investment.

"You dummy!" The green hero Logan swept out with Wonder girl right after. He pointed to the sorcerer with a serious look. "Aiden was supposed to not use his powers! If he did!-

"The dragon would corrupt his human self. " The assassin Deathstroke looked on while the king's plans played out. Aaron had been such a saint for undoing a goddess's seal!

Aaron did not panic as all of his spiritual form released to wither away. Roku hd tempted the seer to the Ethereal prince's needs. He had also undone the scare of Aiden's fire; which both Kaien and Shoji had warned over if it grew to disrupt the boy's time as a human.

The light burned the walls, without mercy. Aiden only cried louder to supress the power of the repressed golden dragon...Roku. ?..Roku was!

"I believe ." With a swat of his claws into Lil's gut, then a kck of her form to the magma - burnt stone, the king lifted up his palm to the light.

"Crap!-

Ron rammed Vee's butt- ugly face into a tall pillar of the haunting hallway. "Let him go! This is so going to -

Greg stood back to unleash his own magic in the power of light and silver moons. "I...let this occur...then he will have-

"The rest in general will be if the boy has the ability to collect Aaron's magic , along with the now- freed -

Slade was given a dirty look by Damian as he decided to go after Raven's genius..any stroke of luck would have worked for them about now!

"We just have to destroy that carrier right?" The newest Robin asked the empath who was still thinking, while Kori, Kid and Donna were busy freeing Cyborg.

"You think we could?" She looked the teen in the eye with all seriousness. "Starfire's children are major here, but we had better shield ourselves quick!-

The wave of power was a beam that passed through them. As if..trying to scan if the team ...

"What..was that!?"

The darkly clad Raven looked back towards Starfire to halt her friend's attack. "Kori! Why is his power...you know something! That was the ability of those born on Tameran! Why does.. is Aiden of!-

Kori wiped away some dust from her arms to nod. "He was able to inherit my family's starbolts. I was unaware until the chance we had to head for shelter in the tower. " Raven heard Beastboy groan in the background. "Then maybe he can beat the!-

"Might have to hurry it up! The beam wasn't through!"

Kori flew up without remembering they were grounded by unseen forces. "Why? I am..it must be my Aiden!"

The teens and senior members on the floor saw the result of his light. Slade gripped his blade while Min readied her most powerful form.

Gar went griffin to face the beasts,while Kid sped to infinity and beyond. Wondergirl flew up to join Kori in facing the beast that was Shoji. Raven had Greg and Zatanna to back her , while Ron threw his storm rider abilities onto the playing field.

With a shout out as loud as a single, drolling gong before a face off , the heroes spoke as one. Slade and the guardian bunch just left battle cries to add to the noise.

"Titans...Together!"

/

The deity off of the earthen plane smiled to their own guide.

Tsani giggled to her sister Tsukiyme. Kaien readied to fly ; free falling into the void was not a trial for the guardian's 'best pick. '*

~Are you now ready my brothers and sisters?~ Isis returned with Lori Ainsley overshadowing Ayane.

~We should set course. Asatrte and Miss Nina will be rriving at the core of our descent. ~

Ayane's protector nod to this, then turned to Kayu; whom had graciously offered to lower his lady and her crew into the midst of their charge's fight, even at his own risk. If only Ronald had grown that bold in his age...

~Then I shall lead the way by my lanturn. Our treacherous journey will leave you all in the dark. Stay closer, those demons should have already ripped the illusionary city of our heroes' apart. The next traverse is where our reluctant daemon dragon is surely hidden. ~

Her mind spoken confidence brought a tear to Aria's cerulean eyes. ~I too shall not hold back! Kayu! Deary, ready sooner for the departure! Those darling children are waiting for their protectors to show themselves! Poor Veravakumu must have pushed soo many buttons. I will gladly stand by him to foresee if our name might lose power...~

She seemed worried that the chosen would hate the guardians and gods. The boy of Grayson's was a victim to this cursed ideal of their enemy's. The youngest would defend her sibling, as well as the middle child guided by the Phoenix.

~I doubt they have much to detest...the dragon will overtake their hatred first and foremost if those heroes are to be true. ~ Kaien tried to smile back to his comrades before setting the sky apart. ~Ready ta dissapear?~

The comrades on high had Kaien's words held as justifiable. They would bring the under- realm hell.

~Into the rift! Our charges are nearing the shift of their senses!~ Tsani turned back with her lanturn all aglow with power. Her face was marred by a silly sense of anticipation as well though no one disagreed - as all of the above worlders had just as complex emotions as the young , half - Celestial.

~Then shove off ! We have a dragon to drag back with us!~

Kayu whooped as the rest fell fowards into the closed- off void. He could see if Vee had truely held up alright..Ron was there with Greg..as well as JinMae and an old foe...

~Stay in position Cuz...we should be by your aid shortly..just hand tight...~

/

Cecilia Daia had yet to hold a word with the rest of the merry band.

In her guise held by the Black Widow , Cici had the chance to discern why Alicia had chosen to stay far away from her old family. Lisa Viscado was...a bit on edge. She held tp the spirot bound child Christopher while the two spoke in private. If Cecilia's protector Catherine's words rang true...then the Ethereal tween Alice might still have a role in this prophecy nonesense.

Chris cleared his lungs with a cough. Though earlier, the Duchess had explained of a serious health condition I the boy's make- up. The darkly held Crescendo maiden almost pitied the child ...yet he had been spoken highly of by the spirit wolf mother Aneiu.

That ...and also...

"You..wanted us to...meet you before we went after those guys?" The nervous , younger gaze of Miss Lisa had the princess try her hardest not to weep right there. Alicia...she was such a...it was too soon.

"I..of course wanted my mum's allies to realize that the prophecy ...is not just as you claim. It may never disappear overnight. So that I myself have had a dealing with our criminal serpent, tosee just how this face- off might turn out..." Her words were scattered. It felt as if a fading memory were right there! Allie was ...-

"No. I mean, why are Chris, myself..and that blonde involved?" The brunette asked in a rushed sort of way. Her eyes widened a bit by how the governess's child was refusing to explain the children's fate - to- come..

"Blonde?...You..you speak of the girl...whom-

The brunette sadly nod to Cici's dismay. She had wanted to avoid bringing up Allie into these sort of situations. As much as she had had to bear withher struggle of losing her sister to the tot Aaron, Cecilia Daia was still the continuation of her mother's role as a peascekeeper between planes.

She had no other choice , yet it would harm her confidence immensely...

With a dry gulp, the blonde- bobbed princess decided to spill all she had refused to tell.

"Miss...Lisa..my sister...whom left this world for a time...is..that lady of light deep inside your form...She was reborn to aid in dismantling once and for all the curse - now planted around your ...comrade..."

Lisa nod. Had Allie already broken the truth? Was the priestess too late by a century?

"Yeah...she kept saying I had to watch over my classmate. I don't want anyone to hurt him...or my old friend Aha..she and I go waay back. Just like Chrissy over here!" The grinning rock star pointed to the flushed , silver haired teen. His brunette had since left. As if he were a ghost to the real world...it felt only natural to follow Ava to the Barrens one more time...

"I see.." Cici smiled softlly though was unsure if her encouragement alone would do.

"My sister was a comrade reborn by the wrong ally. The same foe whom we have been after,as well as his lackies...She was unable to hold form ...thus her time ended once the monster dragon,was sealed once again. He seems to favour the Titan heroes. After his son's influence was freed from the one called Nightwing's memory, the vigilante had only to settle down. There was peace..we all thougt it coud last...though knew better than to believe ."

Chris raised a palm shyly to ask. "Ava came to the Grayson family..she was adopted..like me..."

The blonde blinked while Lisa gaped uncomfortably.

"Then..you knew ...Hang on, you know that ...Ava was...who the heck was your family back _then,then?"_ Lisa blathered anxiously. Was Chris going the same route as poor Ava Marie?

He did not ageee, though sighed by if it had been true,then his mother had yet to come clean.

"I think..I was here in the first place ..to bring Ava bac there...the one tellimg me to change..says that...my past will return to guide the ..princess..."

He blushed red by that title. Lisa cleared her throat roughly, then turned to Cecilia with a swivel in her seat.

"So, how do propose we take back our friend?" The brunette had more spunk; less composure, than the fair child known throughout Miss Daia's days as a half- mortal soul .

"I...do not think you two shoud keep them long either...Yet please hear me. My sister...your dear princess 'should she be'...There was a reason I did bring you both to my study...so know that our organisation will fully stand to start a fire where and when needed. "

The two teens nod. The rest of the conference ended when the princess explained the girl Alicia's second self. Lisa lit up to realize why her locks had changed inside the illusion world.

"She was given that form by it's attatchment to her wishes. She wished to save her relative ..yet the self wenr dormant by her vessel's suffeing under this same enemy. Her spirit lost the ability to face her oppressor. There was nothing left once she had been freed. An order had proclaimed of her body having been...returned to life without any dark arts in part of her resucitation. "

Lisa blinked by the girl, the one she had kept hidden..everyone knew ho she was! What an image she imprint onto so many ...

"Back..to life? " Chris was sweating by that theory. "I..too feel that I know another..who..is just like her..."

The sorceress Daia cocked her head,amused with interest by this boy's proclimation and it's over - all timing. Whom was the one he was addressing? Was it...someone he cared for once before?

"My..classmate...I ...think she did that...for us both..."

The teen Viscado sighed with groan befoe clapping her moody monster onto his shoulder. "That means that you..and Ava? Get it together Chris! That's not how it all works! The only way by you guys in reincarnation , right ma'ame? He's definitely irked by the undead ! Sok how about we head off. You wanted us to fight the bad guys? So point this clown in said direction!"

The beaming heroine had no idea what Chris had meant. It was not that Ava had been a Frankenstein. It wasthat she herself had been part of mistress R-

"I suppose your enthusiasm is rather, charming. My every day I hope will return by the dragon's destruction. Lest your comrades fall by a slip - up. Very well! I shall open a vortex to send you to their side. Christopher? You are still healing old wounds- some not your own I fear. Do take charge of his state my dear! " Catherine's grace was mirrored by the princess in lace and cloth.

Lisa felt inspired to try her hardest..even if death might await those to fall behind.

"Thank you for this time. Your sister has helped me to recognise who I am and what I can do to help my friends. I am still Alyssa with heart , so stay tuned for a real show!" Her sign in the air was too alike to how Alicia's montage had beenin her sister's London festa.

(To the future. Cci was a pop icon under the guise Cecilia Daia. Even though her relationship with Catherine Daia was strained, after Alicia had saved her sibling from falling into disarray, the two made up soon after Allie's passing. Back then Lilith was a manager for the priestess, making her work day and night to impress,while still plotting in the shadows of their concert hall. She had even put Aria( Andrea Grotto on Earth) in a bind as her puppet . Or rather, was replaced by a puppet to be locked away with Prince Rokuro's lasting fragment...Back to our omega verse!)

The portal closed along with allowing finally for fresh tears to flow down the elder sister's cheeks. Allie...was going to forget..she was a silly sacrifice in destroying the order's headache! Oh! If only Aaron had not been so condescending! He might have-

"He's not for ..." He gasp was stricken by the question. ~Were they reborn to meet? Then how did Aaron insist on their reunion without-

~The chosen! ~ She mind spoke in silence. ~You are their guide after all...my dear sister...My rite is to protect your way...how had I forgotten how much we had despised that decree! Why...Why are we pawns to their ...I will! I chose to recall us!~ The lady's magic fused without the Widow to cap it. She had the power to connect to her solar sibling through the walls of time. They were one and the same! She was a lunar monarch to her sunny - side prophetess!

With a beating heart beyond Cecila's grip, she could feel their emotions swell in unison. She was alive...she was alive!

~I will protect your purest form! Please guide your aspect over the mother moon, my dearest..hope.. ~

(Or Daia I guess? Does have a ring to it! It was hard to break apart the translation for this one 'Da or was it dai..' in Italiano is in context of the term/ word 'From.' While IA is also broken off to have to do with Catalina's long , grueling history as an orderly. Or her position's 'importance. ' Also, Crescendo from it's Crescent or lunar distinction. I believe that both sisters are one all the same to their parents' standing. Time is ticking! Now to our show down!)

/

The end...Aiden was scorching hot , as the dragon had his desired path opened..Ava scrambled as an astral child of her Eternal origin. For some reason,Reia was discovered to have joined the teen inside her child's miserable prison.

~How do I use it?~ Ava stood off to float off towards Reia's wintry form. ~My child..the boy is our's to determine worthy...his crown is not yet left to shatter-

~I was supposed to _prevent_ it!~ Ava cried out, her head in her shaking hands as if...she had never truely lived by her sibling's side...was she a fake? Why did Anya stand out while...she was no snow witch! Her magic was pure as the first..frost...

Ava Marie turned to the snow - sheltered Reia Wulfsmund . The long hair and lavender eyes were covered by a darkened tint; her eyes held more red- hues and purple...her gown was grey upon white, silver, black...A headress had just enough space to seem a headband for her stray roses decorated the head piece. Silver and white...This deity was still, lost while her so- called daughter..was torn between remaining by her family ...

Her human kind. Not the immortals, as Isa had pointed out ...she wanted to live and see the sun set, rise..whatever it took to return..someday...

~Tell me how I can save them..save my brother from that crooked dragon!~ She sniffed without thinking back too far. Ava was fearful that the past would stunt her recollection of who she really had been meant to become.

~Am ?...Anya...? Is that who was supposed to be-

Reia swiftly swept forth to brush a stray tear from the teen's eye. Her cold touch did nothing to eliminate the tremors of the girl's fading spirit.

~No...it was my wish you might have one day..been my dearest ...Yet that was not your role all along. Reia frowned with a sorry expression. ~You are actually a part of the one standing inside this hollow shell. My real name was once Anya. Reia was the title of my world's position. A second identity, a name in which...I could once again protect my kin. ~

Ava was wide eyed to this. Her tears stopped tok dry as the light footed mother..was actually...

~Reia was never to be us. You were reborn by my bones broken- the dragon's crusade my forces had predicted! This would men, that the girl you are today, only exised due to the fact that they salvaged my beating heart...I had never wished to kno that my one self.. had also been reborn by memories of my womb- kept , stillborn...I cannot gather enough courage...to apologise...Yet you will not remain Reia to I!~

The spirit mother had a terrible timing as the orb's core soon shuddered. ~I will give you the ability of only those chosen. Ava Maria,you will be granted the ability to face your foes..~

Reia fell to one knee as an intangible spectre. Ava almost lost her composure to stand tall. The deity...was her?

~I...If this can save the from the monster,.then let me take your heartfelt reqwuest..thank you...~

A small smile caused Reia to blush as a wet rose amid the first thaw. The sun would stille shining on the other side..Ava had to wake up her siblings! Time was running out to reverse this painful moment !

~Then I..can use my _powers?...All_ of them?~

Reia nod with a thankful bow. Her clasped hands were shaking a bit. Her dear reincarnte half had to win. There were so many factors. ..yet the princess would not fall . She had the ability of a noble warrior. A race that knew ends as well as beginnings.

Twisting the web of the void to widen it's warped sense of protection, the priestess called out for young Ava to fly far from her insecurities. She had a chance to act as a true guarduan. Aiden could not reject such kindness tonight.

Ava shot off towards the feet of her sister Ami's cell. It lay dark, dead of any light...as if anyone could survive such a crazy environment-

~Wait! Amy! Call out to your goddess!~ Ava cried out past the barrier surrounding the ten yea old. Tears littered her strained lashes as her sister...Ava shook her skull to still those torn emotions.

~No! Fight him! Aiden isn't gone! You and I can!-

~Bright..don't _belong...sniff!*..~_ Ami whimpered inside her cave. Just as the lady of the sun to the east had been stricken in defeat, Amelia was grappling with her own worth. How Aidenhad been hurt by that promise...that she had less power to reject that fate...

~You do ! Ami! Reach out your hand! Come on! We don't have time! My moon light and your solar flare- we can ! So don't lose to the demons of the past. You are my sister! I want you to face the fog with me! I trust you...you and Jacklyn saved me...Aiden freed a part of me to return...he thought I was dead! I cannot die with that! That is because...my clan of the Eternal Barrens does not have the ability to lose! We have been through and even have seen people to rest! To move on..dying.. We are ...what you fear..yet Aiden should wake up! I am here to return and protect as long as you still trust me!.~

Ava gasped for breath out of the mind- spoken tongue. ~You...do trust me? Don't you sis? I want you to believe in everyone's courage! As sappy as that sounded rignt now..I know you'll come through! So please! ~ Ava felt her bones ache from someplace far off.

~Grab onto me before we lose hope! _**Ammiiii!~**_ The teen felt a set of clammy fingers encompass her own. Ami...was she ...

~Ava...I...I wanna save big bro too ! Will you guys forgive me!? I did you all the worst and made the dragon...He has my power!-

Ava Maria shook her head to hug the unseen Amelia , who choked back a sob she had refused to have her big sibling fuss over now!

~Then..ungh!*...You...How do we go to them?The dragon is not altogether! I think he's crying...~

Ava raised a brow to her youngest family member. She had to redirect that the serpent deserved no one's sympathy...however...Ami was not as the warrior class. She was all heart. Her sun beam smile could melt a war - room's conversation to tears ...unrealistic as that sounded...

~You cannot tell him that he's being wrong. He knows what will happen. So, will you trust your big sister to do the right thing? ~ Ava questioned this while Ami nod and beamed proudly inside the infinite void.

~Yeah! I trust you. Now let's go save the world!~

With a grip of the ten year old's hands into her own, their powers merged slightly to open up..a doorway to the other side.

Ami's clothing was that of a phoenix - tinged priestess to her guardian spirit being, Amaterasu , from within the grade schooler's young blood.

Ava held power as a warrior next to that of a deity. Rather her attire was not so glamourous as Amy's Shintoist attire.

Her hair had snowy white strands, purple, sliver, grey,even black to add to the dramatic flare. Her dress felt similar to the character Ami had written up on the hacker Jackie's desktop.

~Ready...?~ It was a startle for Kori who had seen such a show of teamwork that her eyes watered a little.

Roku looked up, then took form as a cloud to travel towards the blazing orb, increasingly strengthening Aiden's area of submission to come.

Anna slipped by with her arrow this time. It flew straight out to hit a cornered Lothos where she should have hours ago! With a grin, the guardian bunch saw one more start to revert ..Shoji! His spell had been broken!

Within a flash of light , the beam had reactivated to rip the floors. Underneath the fabricated realm's tiles lay a world..that shook Ron to the core. A temple setting for the incantations to start. Damn dragon!

The king flew off towards the orb to slowly drag an almost unconscious Aiden from it. His eyes had made it impossible to rest ...They lay wide and in shock. Kori flung herself towards the monster,whom led himself towards the passage- then with **_SNAP!*_**

The walls shut away their attempts once again! All but Ava and Ami, while Anna snuck in to find her stealth as more than efficiant. The dragon was not running away with their brother!-

"Welcome you delightful..little..brats! I have just what I desire ..though in order to sever his aura of light, to stunt your chances in annahilating your king...!..You'll have to be devoured by my heir here first...who wants to lose their dignity today! Say the word...I will not be the one to bring you to your knees! It shall be your beloved brother! **Right...HERE!~**

Aiden jolt up as if his entire spine had been stricken with an intense shock. Ava swang her ability as an icy maiden forth, while Ann sent more arrows to litter-

 _"Waait!"_ The ten year old was shivering terribly by what the floor had on it's tiles!

"A...no! We will not be chow for your stupid idea any longer!" Annie sent her last hail storm of pointed objects before going into the fray with a driven battle cry. The dragon had her blocked, tossed by his free wrist,then her breathing...she was ...could...n..not!..,

"I won't let you do that! " Ami sent her magic power in scarlet ;while five fox incarnates of light in a sacred stance , torpedoed off to back their young summoner's sisters.

"Sorry nightengale! Lose your time here! I am through with our pact! **Now...Begone!"** The girl stood still, as if he'd stolen her...

 _ **"agh!*"**_ Ami fell to the floor sputtering lost spells. Her own heart was had he...the shard! Ami was still not cured of the crystal's control!

Ava was stricken with whether Roku intended to go through with killing off his enemies...no..he..he was insane! Aiden was nothing like that demon!

"Drop my brother , my sisters...let them go! Take me..I...I'll go in-

"Best you've gotten _so_ far princess? How did you expect me to react to such a jest! I need only this chosen! You will release his fire to me instead! You and your has- been tots!"

With a lapping insult of flames around her, the binds of a serpent formed to trap the children. Each had less of a chance as the magical ties kept all three ..all but Aiden...who was being placed on the floor...it was!

"No! You can't do this! It's not -

"I..have waited to gain my soul back..my opportunity was by one bonded through my blood..your father...gave light to this situation! Haaa... Now..here we are..so? Do you remember me now? Ava Marie...Or should I address you as the **fallen!** _Wicked!_ **Over-** _all...ill- fated_ **huntress** known as Reia Wulfsmund of the **Raven! _Bloody!_ Winged** ! _Immortals!"_ With a _slam*_ into the gleaming tiles; laid over by red markings now equally as alive, Ava grit her fists to remain hardened. It..was by far..as painful...as dying twice...He..was going..to make..Aiden...hurt...his...fami...-

With the serpent's whip body against her side a last time, the teen felt bruises form. She could hurt...she could hurt yet never die like this..he..was going t-

The incantation had all of the Titans' children cry out by it's power. The book! Lil had not gotten rid!...She was disembodied practically! There was no way to tear it from his claws ...How..had this happened so _quickly!_

The fire of their very souls falling into the mass of whisping miasma had Ami trying to free herself by hiding her already waning heart. The sun could not go out...could not go out!

An equally hurting Ann was unable to wake up after she had lost consciousness by the assault. Great...Ava frowned with her puffy eye starting to swell heavily.

"And **now!** You shall all become the source of power to your dear 'prince's ' future as my servant! I give thee the rage of many fallen...the strength of those thou shall not touch..the intensity of a roaring -

It was all through..he was going to have their brother turn into someone who would...if only Aiden co-

Ava blinked back to painfully...mind speak one more !

~I..need you... _.Lisssa...Help!~_

The dragon's magical words spoken had caused a stir within the blonde ...his eyes...his heart...no!

Aiden flung himself to the floor while unable to quiet his fizzling control...control...why? This...this

 _ **~yyyaaahhhh!"**_ The blonde looked up with now red sights. His magic flame enveliped the maniac's circle,while the three teens were still tied down inside with him ! !

A swift hit to the ground alert the demon cultist king of a new visitor. "Lisa...you were a millenia too late...Alicia ..or is it now...Alice? Princess..."

The king hissed while Aiden continued to feel restricted by his red eyes. His heated glare was something..he was ...Li..sa?

"I'm here..to stop your time! " The being called Alice had existed to halt the dragon's wrath by Alicia's line's potential. Yet Alice had taken to the princess while captive by the king's day and age as an assassin and spy. Lisa was just there to hold the power from losing it's effectiveness.A true daughter of Aleiah from before Hakuro or Tsani!

Her tresses were of light not gold. Her eyes were white with hints of her age being about Ami's height if not smaller. The lady looked from a fairytale compared to the 1200ad Alicia. The one to shut away the warlock's power, the beloved ally was right beside the teens all along.

"That..nk...y..uo..." With a topple to the stone and smooth boards, Ava fell silent. It was as if she had gone into a state much deepe than a mere dream. Alice gazed towards the scene with eyes lit. Roku had sealed her away,used the spirit Arisu to mask this Ethereal's presence..he was not going to end up in hades for good behaviour this time.

~I am the seer of the past. Returning you to those whom would have the boy saved..the one in which you cursed...your own life as it were...I tell to you here! The one to undo this world!...Will be the next space time leader as you see her before ye!~

Roku had not a chance to care- though his plan had been stopped by a miserable time bubble! She..she had been this far ahead! How?

"I still have your dial turning! Once the hour ends for you to tempt my plans , I shall have!-

With a level sway of her eyes towardsthe miserable soul, thge dragon returned to his red serpent form. So wide it left the room without a whiff of clean air. The children were secretly tugged free by Aria, Tsani, even Isis whom had Bao Shi's mavelous thanks for the shift 's alteration.

The king felt the walls above him crack apart while...the Titans!

The dragon burst past the damned cell to expose what remained. His red form of a lost cause,his captives in pain..the girl with the power to punish her enemy ...This had to mean it was ok to attack!

Kori fought the demons lastly to strike out Aroanna and her stunning amber bolts. The king cried out. His powers had diminished. This was their chance!

Slade swung his blade forth. Min returned her big cat to bury the vamp, sending him into the beast king with a daring _fling._ *

Cyborg undid the touch up , of preventing the orb from reactivating. It's lock down was shut off. just in a flash...Thankfully, now Rob could...it wasn't over yet-

Aiming higher, the two guardian cousins joined a third, then a forth fireball uncle!

Kaien glared up to theking who had lost his strength . Corruption was a definite 'no-no for any mentor. This was not a way to gain any creature's vote! Even Lothos had slunk away in defeat, until Ravenhad enrangled the creeper in her projectile tendrils.

Ravenna would be overjoyed by the witch's inner strength.

Astarte had a portal stop to fly past as the relic Nina had carried inside the vortex, started to wind down.

"A ...meltdown?" Ron called back instead to Verra who shrugged , grinning by his poor luck.

"I had to make it possible in case he wanted out! Let er' rip Nin!" The android set her finger to the sky, to press that darn button into motion. Astarte called out to the Titans. "Your children are safe! Please head for the exit! This world of destruction will soon be no more! "

Slade retracted his blade while both Titans and Guardians had received the wake up loud and clear.

Greg forced his worries to fall away...Aaron..Aiden must then have!

"Greggie! Let's high tail it !This place is gonna go up in flames soon! Hurry it _up_ !"

Gar Logan called out as a falcon before readying after Min and Wondergirl.

The Titans had their motivation and strengths back. The realm recreated bya pained war lord...was dying with themonster inside it's labyrinth...

 _"Yaah!"_

The cry of Lori had Aria turn her head in a harsh way. Why was the princess a valkyrie! They had to leave!

"You vile prince of nothings! I once believe in your false kindness..I was a fool! My own sonlost his very spirit! My temple of the lady time was shred apart! This power will be your undoing! Lie still with this dead ambition! I shall seal you into your sentence myself! Return to the depths andnever return! **RAKUUUUU!"**

Lori head face first with her staff and shield , her deadso had once been a joy in her life...A princess! He..he was a soul stealer until no more!

The tweo spun in a rapid dance through the blorer of life upon dying wishes. The space died with them in a burst ofpower as the children, guardian, deity, Titans...the allies and enemy were all sent through thevoid back the that summer's end shore...

Lori sped further, chasing the beast with her taited blade. He couldnot refuse her had lost..to wander the time span of existance for as long as it had to be. Aleiah's light had died as a true sister long ago. Sne spun round the demon to still it's fury. Charming a snake..Roku had never ft love for even his allies! He was the epitome ifa hated being...and..as a daughter of true order...Lori wished to send the monster off..as an Immortal under that deadly sandstorm.

~ I will never love. Just as you have take my spirit far in the past,you too shall never return to grasp it...that which might have claimed to rejoin ...you...he whom holds no wishes. I sentence the sands oftime ...far from this world once the realm of spirit has been lost...you shasll then know true loneliness...that you will never grip them tightly...the trust in which you have squandered! I shall end your suffering spirit! Raku! You are freed by the one to defile your rites!~

The dragon must had lost his side for destruction, or at least...had he? His red sights were too bright to tell. Lori held her form even as her entore life also had yet to slip away in this desert...

~You'll pay...my blood..it runs... red...flames! Its all in vain after all...my lovely Lori...?...~

The madness had..tainted Aiden...that was his remaining power left to carry on inside the chosen currently...Ayanehad to live..so that the priestess...might face the rest...if..the boy lost himself as...her beloved...had...

Together they had begun to fade away. Unraveling, unwinding by a strip of fabricin the universe,the two slept to depart away from what they had known. Raku looked up to her . Her glistening eyes had been harmed by his hatred had...her world had been the one to leave the princess bare to the king's disorderly magics. She could have brushed him away as Catherine...why had she refused? Was..she tellimg him thast she too had...what a fool... Roku had only existed to birth his ...powersource to rule! Why..why was it so muddled? Unclear as those orbs belonging... to a certain Ethereal...moth..er...

~A mother...I hate the feminine will..those...as she...my own...damn...it was...fate...I supp..ose...~

His aches finally admit themselves to the loss of a fettered spirit. There was no way to return..for only his damned stature might remain...if the boy allowed it to last...how ...long...until...it was over..

/

Leaving this page for the last one to two chapters! I was really expecting Reia to remain as a mother figure , though it turns out the order she had known returned a part of her as Ava. So if Ave grows into an adult, she might remember more about the priestess.

A second life. Ava unborn as a spirit still living, and Reia as Anya before her title swap. So that had the punk princess realize her role had more to do with becoming a leader if the deity decided to take her back to the north.

Ami has her powers back, though they still have not seen Amaterasu since her overshadowing inside Aiden's trapped world. Anya the dopple was also let to oam free, while Lilith still is feeding off of Roko's existance. Will she confront the teen as another , other than the strix to have planted the seed known as Roku's reign.

Lori is done, though Ayane has to live on in case of a backlash by the king's demonic influence .

Will Richard return to the Titans in time? The dragon was sent to be banished with Lori as his passing soul might soon disappear for good. She knew her fate once had some hope in the king. Her naiive self had trusted him to change...yet it cost the lives of many as well as a few cursed along the path.

The guardian Vee is home and not butt ugly as a lycan soldier! A vamp is on the loose, only if Raven let's him see the light of day will Lothos react with humility.

Vamps in the term 'hate the sun , lights,etc' , has to do with how much real bats and creatures of the night find it a bit disruptive after a meal of 'say' ..moths and mosquitoes! The real blood suckers I think! Though some pollinate plants in spring I once found, before gathering our juices. It's mating season tid bit...I have no idea...yuck..

So the child Ethereal known as Alice will soon succeed Alieah? Or wasn't Tsani supposed to hold that title?

Aaron is done until Aiden wakes up. In the end, Hakuro will have a chance to make the seal stronger. Spoiler! Too soon! What will become of our allies? Will the Totans return the Earth to it's original state? Find out in chapter...14 ..which is our unlikely chosen's age! Wow..See you till the last arc! Next will settle the score. Read on and stay curious!


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part Two; New Generations; Chapter 14: What Did We Really Lose? A Noble Victory... Or An Impending Curse? The Calm Sigh During These Last Hours Of Summer- Only After Besting The Sphinx's riddle?

This is it! Did the Titans finally end Roku's rioting ploy to overwhelm the young chosen with his dark arts? Will Aiden finally meet with the Phoenix that all of his siblings are protected by? Is Richard Grayson free of Roku's heated curse from long ago? Find out before our epilogue to a near end starts! Right here! Chapter Fourteen and the last days of the teens' summer break!

/

The ground washed away around the heroes while Kori felt her legs tremble to no end. Richard...he was not here!

Raven did her best to gather those sullen faced Titans, guardians, and two misplaced.. allies.. Her only fear was that they would not make it before the device Nina had yet to master...blew the troupe back down to Earth.

Winds fluctuated as the spell caster bunch gripped tight, holding their dear lives from going into the impenatrable black hole. Astarte took full responsibility and did her best as as a deity to coax the violent wave from devouring the wrong targets.

Aiden was unconscious as Ami and Ava split away with Aria to get by first. Ann stayed with Astarte and her mother's group to see to their descent back to Jump City.

With one final motion, Alice; the Ethereal spirit no longer keeping either Alicia or Lisa, had lifted up the group to spiral through the tunnel . Finally safe enough as the child stayed in her spectral form to fend her kin, three - to four Titans had no trouble hurling once they had arrived onto the pier of their fair Jump California.

Changeling and Wally had sour stomaches by the let down. Kori had tears seeping past her cheeks. They had lost him...they had lost!-

"Ungh!*" Aiden sat up from having adjusted from a sphere, to a calming set of arms. Cyborg looked on as the kid staggered towards the water. Zatanna caught the blonde, who lay still in a daze from the terribly, horrific scene. Ami was sleeping as if nothing could touch her, while Ava..was seeing that same shore as a problem. "I think he's seeing ..something. "

Raven saw Zatanna frown towards the boy. Her brow etched with worry about not having Raven's same ability to reach out...this child did not need to re- learn such a technique from their lesson already..learned . It had after all been forced onto him by the enemy.

"The ...sun..." The boy let his arm down so that the rays of a dying summer were still aglow against his skin. "I..have to go...-

"Oh crap!" Shoji as Verra bounced over to the teen as if to tug him from that sun set. "No!" Aiden shook his head. Why was he insisting such -

"Aiden. You know what it is that is calling. Then don't keep this a secret. Not even from the ones' who risked everything to dispell the enemy from reaching earth. "

Raven tested the boy this way. He could not run from so many...however, Ava had another reason just then for backing her brother's motives.

"I think we should bring Ami. "Anna sniffed to this once she had gained more control of her emotions.

"If you think you'll be missin' me, I'll watch him." The red head blazed by her eyes alone. The warrior's staff; from her ventures through time and illusionary reason, returned to back that resolve. Ava did not object as her civilian clothing switched to the power she held, as a sorceress of the far northern barrens. An umbrella popped out from her side to hide her moon born traits.

"I will go to stand.. watch. Not to participate myself...Ami understands. So let us meet the Phoenix. Right Aide? "

The boy gulped, stood up taller with a sigh, then turned to his mother's tear stricken face with a sad smile.

"I'm going to do what I should have a long time ago...this power...I wanted before to make it unnoticible, but that might never happen. There was a lady that Ami knew inside the place the dragon had me inside of, when I had been locked up. I saw her...she was that goddess Amelia was given her powers by. So..I thought I'd learn more...the sun is just a gate way according to that glare. So it'll be one day-

"I'm shocked. " Kaien blinked while all but Min remained puzzled by this child's stance.

~Need it not be so? ~ Min shrugged, most amused of all by how his words had confused - rather than collected more votes!

~As one also of the totemic Lynx ; my surviving aide with be as a guide to the Phoenix's shrine. After all!~ Min chuckled underneath her long, robe's sleeve. ~I had once been the same as the great Sphinx! I cannot allow these children to go to his temple grounds without ...an inside voice...nyawwr..~

Changeling had been certain JinMae's possessor would not betray a soul again. Was she trying to say something else? That the kids of Dick and Kori had to go to the spi-

"The realm of the ever- aging Phoenix is to my lands!" Isa exclaimed to the Tenkit noble.

"You cannot enter such a space without!-

Ava saw her desperation; her teacher had really cared...why was she such a coward after running from her fate? It terrified the eldest sister. The Phoenix was going to give her siblings a grade on their performance..then...who would look after the rest?

"We have less time now. Mom, Ava, Anna, Ami..we'll be back soon. So please..Wait till the sun comes up tommorow. I'll make sure that creep and his helpers never win. Watch us!"

Solario swapped roles to head in after the cat breed of a deity. He attempted this in case her real name, ended up not just an assumption..

In a ray so bright of the sun's newest, dying glare, the four teens and one deity (as well as a cloaked by light 'solar guaridan), left to meet for the last time, their bearer of the meesage of the sun's gleam. The brightly shining Phoenix was awaiting to judge amd decide where the Titans' youth would end their story.

Kori had called out to her son and daughters. They had vanished under the setting afterglow. Even Raven had to remain ever so alert by their presence between new worlds..-

"Isa. Why did you let them go? Min could be!-

The heroine blinked by how quickly their ally had been on her toes. "Isis...You already knew.."

Vee looked up to both his cousins and uncle. Kaien had gone behind the back of one hot- head, while what about the remaining guardians?

"We should just wait. " Raven hated saying those words as Kori's chest tightened. "We must find if my Richard..survived the attempt...I do not wish for the dragon to have done 'any of the worst!'" Her jumbled words held more by her anxious heartbeat.

~Come home! Come home everyone! My beloved..my bumgorfs...I will not last if there -

/

A smack of a fire cracker hit the ground as Kaien in fox form against the splintering woodof the city boardwalk. The teens and adults gasped by his ...return?

The pup dusted himself off by shaking away the sea water and pitiful rejection he then felt.

"Nice landing pooch!" Wally slapped his hand over his eyes. This was just weird. Why was the dog...did he not have enough juice to make the trip? Then!-

"I was kicked out by Min . She'd wanted some quiet...so...Yet all's well. The kiddos should be in an' out of the sands o' time by midday tommorow." Star had no such control as she reached out, to fly over and hurdle herself in thanks towards the meddling mutt.

"I am most thankful! Kaien ! Might I add to ask? Will Richard be-

"Oh! Righto! Almost fergot'..." The pup shook off once more to drop a brimming white shard onto the pier's boards.

"Aiden said you should examine this . He says also it has the kid Haku's energy attached, so even-

"Whhaa!" Lisa cried out by the click inside her mind just then. Only Alicia had her heart set to determine the rest.

"Then of course Aaron might be well ! The Ethereal was as he was! A fragment! Gregory! Do all in your power to find a correlation between the shard and what we might have in our power left to salvage!"

The teen's gren orbs returned from Alicia's stunning blue.

"Sorry..I think she had a crush on that Aaron guy a long time ago...But yeah. It might work so none of us should give up any time soon. So don't worry Mrs G! This chic's not callin' for quits till the party's over."

"I also wish to become clear..on my motives ." Chris suddenly changed before their eyes as an up front , light haired, half - mortal. Though his clothing remained as his mortal half through the time stream.

"You...do huh?" The heroes redirected their attention towards the Tower , just to sort out their troubles under the same roof.

"I guess you will be free to clean up your friends' mess. Let me call it a day from here. " Slade sauntered off while the heroes had been ready to swap locations. Damian had a migraine for the first time since his last showdown with an old bat villain in Gotham.

He saw the assassin go; hands to his sides, his attention on a fresh kill should his price be met.

"Hey! Deathstroke! " The prince with his domino mask; still holding back any remorse for his enemy, shout over to the abandoned shadow.

"You ever get any ideas with the Titans, the truce will no longer be to save you. So keep that in mind. I may have missed a whole lot so far...but I'm not going to go easy on you if all deals are off! Ya hear!"

The male snort by this before waving, then disappeard into the afternoon shade of the docks' warehouse district.

"You'll have to become a better shot to keep me entertained. Min let me go. So I won't bother ruining your moment as of this second. Another day Titans. Should we cross paths again, it will not be to save a single life like this evening. I am not the dragon, I would rather figure things out quietly, rather than take caution as a bystander alone. "

/

Raven felt his harsh words run a line between what had occured, and over what he had expcected of JinMae to do. A spectator. He was one heck of a skeptic..

Slade was no where in sight as the team finally gave in to a little rest and relaxation back inside the tower walls.

The heroes sighed with wide expressions towards the old fortress. It lay as squeaky - clean as the day of Richard's...

"Kor...We are gonna have Kaien use what he has left to...to find Dick. So don't act like-

Starfire sniffled,then rubbed her weary emerald gems to face Cyborg's side. "I am not fearful of that only...my children...will they be ok? "

The model mama's bud Stone; who had been through and through by the code 'Teen Titans,' was unsure once Christopher had popped in to interrupt from the heroes' latest struggle. None of his reoccuring reasonings would break the team apart. Both Cy and Raven refused to be absent while Kori was in such a sorriful place.

"I..am not from your plane . The one called Reia..I served her as an attendant to her ageless powers over the void. The one I am here to bring home; in hopes that she might succeed the throne , to replace Reia, my returning clan requires it's princess to complete in the the Barrens' revival. "

Chris fell to one knee as a wide -eyed set of sights saw through the messenger's response.

"You...are here for Ava. She is not coming back until-

"I will gladly wait untill malady has readied for our-

 _"Hoold_ on! " Shoji as his old self spit - to then return as the Veravakumu of the spirit world's Southeastern direction.

 **"Ave'** is not going to just high tail it to the Snowy Wastes! Aneiu never said we had...Are you for Reia or the White Wolf mother? Your image was not just as Ava's classmate." Veravakumu stomped over to tower over the teen and half- overshadowed's stature.

"I..was very weak. Ava granted me her power..and that in itself was enough to jog a few memories I had long since lost."

Kay scratched his face with a confused glance into both immortals' directions.

"You have come to relieve Ava of her duties as a protector. She is not certain as are we, that the chosen should not have her...a bit longer-

"I object this state of your charge's reasoning, Sir Kayumon ." The address of Kay's old title had the kit turn bright red.

"I..am just Kayu or Kay on your Earth. There is no need to speak so -

"Yet Ava _will_ do as you all." The silver haired messenger finally stood from his pose . Ava Marie...was that her real name now? It was not an initiation - not yet worthy of such generousity unless she returned to the Snowy Barrens willingly as a powerful heiress to uphold order.

"It will be her sacred rite as a re emerging price to pay for a realm all to ready to rise again. "

Kaien frowned as his old goat beard started to itch impatiently to this kid's words.

~Ava; who we know now WAS Lady Reia rebirthed by her bones..that magic be no better than mortal- day cloning. Ye' thought this would all be water under the bridge, yet Missy her' was not just a former deligate on this her' plane. Seems ya' believed Miss Grayson to have likely forgetten...well I am not buyin' yer jargan!"

The sailor shuffled towards the silver features of this intruder, hovering overhead the Titans' peace of mind.

~Ya' just revived yer reason , right as she was goin' to the desert of time ta'-

The silver eyed teen protested the dog's mini accusation of the winged type's kin.

"We are not to rise at all to maintain order, while Lady Aneiu still walks! This chance is only as your charge is capable!I returned in time to witness her ability over the moon and...Ava is to no longer remain if she has made the decision originally to rejoin her council. " Chris stopped there to drift apart a moment, then waved while his full force walked out to transport to an old stomping ground.

It was a warning. Ava had originally, not oppposed leaving for the sake of securing her family's happiness. Yet who would be happy if the teen up and left ? Ava wanted to do right by the most promising, and rather estranged way possible.

"If Ava truly agrees in forfeiting her humanity, then I..don't think we have the power to oppose the faction underseer, since by Aluehainyu's kin...It would be unwise to do so as it stands. "

Kay bit his lip and wondered if empathy was beneath the winged kind. They knew both as leaders and guards of sacred rite, that Ava was their well- preserved Lady of the northern border...Chris had done this by their urgent rush forth, yet also the white wolven mother's orders to return to another time ..sounded too fishy to be real..

"Let me swap goals Verra, Kayumon. " The wiz Greg sighed this as his large brimmed hat was dragged into his hands. Fingers covered by his worn gloves.

Raven looked to the wary expression of the Half- spirit/ Celestial official. He had almost harmed more than his chances for re - election among the council. Aaron had been allowed to leap to his end...that cut deeply into the sorcerer's pride , knowing Alicia had trusted her guardian ally with the seer's return one day .

He had an afterlife full of reoccuring regrets. Ava,then the chosen..Richard..Kori, Min, Slade and Ronald...as well as Aluehainyu. Was she in her seat again if he dared return to see the aftermath of Lothos's disembodiment? They had killed the half, yet the original had grown weak enough to be sent to the cells of Hades.

"I wish to speak with the Eternal council, so I will leave word that Ava might be spared. Aluehainyu is freed from her keep and the vampire's control. " The team thought him brave despite his slip up on Aaron's account. That was enough of a thanks to send the sorcerer through a portal, all the way with a weak wave towards the Eternal council woman's doorway .

/  
Raven and the few guardian stayed. Greg went it alone, yet as soon as he had landed onto the paved roads of the sky villa, one more had decided to switch fate into his direction. Piper had beenthere as a thoughtful guide by Aria's hand. Dreamwake knew little since the lady of a scribe's order had grown up and apart from her home. It was not that however as she waved , then held out a palm for Greg to extend his own.

"Our leader wishes just as gladly to speak with you sir Gregory. " The brunette with her plain specs smiled to her guest of honor.

"Figured that no one would be this alert...who in fact had-

"Lord Dreamwake and I acted in shadow even while I had been stationed on Earth. " The miss explained within deep thought over the issue .

"You were sensed right away by our leader and queen's magics. It was my duty to be close enough as an escourt. Here we are!" Pippette grinned up with her long, green sleeves washed over by a stray gust of wind. That was the sort of reaction you might gather by coming face- to -face with a haunted manor.

Greg suddely grew quite nervous over how Aluehain had possibly grow cold in her newest possition. She was not a fan of the chosen's acts. All of the guardians had been registered as traitor among their kinsmen. The dragon she had wished to skin whole for harming her Lord Destiny. Yes, all in all ,a powerful sorceress hid behind those walls to further exceed her own limitations. Greg was busy shaking the intimidating thoughts away, when Piper soon realized staring would not see the two inside.

"Our madame- ehem, Al has been ready to discuss matters in private since her return from Lothos's thrall..I thank you far wider than can be expressed by words alone. You lead a sort of rite as a protector, so there can be no ills between our factions. "

Greg thanked the scribe''s child before entering towards those halls of a glistening ,black, marble.

The daylight never shone upon this realm. Only the afterglow of the evening hour remained to keep the Eternal realm supercharged enough to avoid discovery by unknown sources.

Mortals still had not reached this realm connected to both nether and underworlds. Greg had lived in both the same spirit world as the Ainsley, and also had revert up on high as a Celestial scout of sorts. It felt as if his unknown realm of Digitalis had become no more than a faded memory. His last stop ; once that time- space pact had been ready to lead him back through those walls, was to investigate if the road to Digitalis, ever led him back to the worlds of spirit or ...Earth..(Since his character was designed to have Wizardmon originally in mind, he is taking note over Digitalis's connection to a different 'earth.' Too Digimon esque...but left it out long enough. He was described better than his light sorcerer self( Sorcerermon ) in arc two. I recognized the terminology of Tsubasa Chonicle since that is a fun area to. 'browse.' Was mentioned that the other characters had more backstory in arc one. Yet it wasmuch first iction, it was messy in my first attempts. Enjoy this near finale and review if you want another. I have to finish this one first...Back to the drama!)

"Sir Gregory, we have arrived by her council. Now she shall have us momentarily. Just speak your mind if you wish for me to not address this matter beside you. Al, is still recovering from a 'mental migraine' over Lothos's defeat. You'd best not have her split more hairs than need be!"

The sorcerer nod with his eyes masked over by evening shadow.

"Thank you Piper. " Pippette nod with a smile back in understanding.

"You have only to call if further instruction is..lacking! Good luck noble Guardian!" " In a burst and flash of wind, the miss had run off to hide in wait behind an eye- distance , corridor- if Greg had needed to hold her hand! What a clever child..! ..sigh..

The doors did not require one person to open them .

They did so by the Lady's powers , once the Eternal was ready to have an old friend for ..tea..

~Never tea..it was rare to see her drinking casually as before her coronation...Now...perhaps she holds a goblet..not _all_ that wise*~

(The holy grail was just as the philosopher's stone in obtaining a state of mind known as enlightenment. So Greg uses the remark in his mind ; Aluehainyu , as a holder of power- from tea's simplicity 'to another state of mind' thus leading to the (Goblet . A.K.A the holy grail?) ..and of course drunkeness in many places was not considered unwell of mind totally, as today it is seen as plain ..out of sorts in public places. Food and drink have their dark histories...oh well!. So tea is to health / wellness , while wine is of abundance/ enjoyment (such is to grapes!) Fruit of one's labor...? Back from the rant I go!)

With an inhale, Greg took no such pause before stepping past the light of the inner walls.

Al was waiting to have her complaint. If she had become more fragile to turn in recent years, then Greg knew only Destiny's hand could have the lady stripped of rites she had so far..made the mark for.

~Enter into my domain.~

A haunting few words had Greg shiver. If she had changed...As long as no other deity had rubbed off onto the Eternal, then he could speak freely-

~Sir Gregory! I did not intend to startle! ~

The lady had grown to be quite beautiful ; such as her punk or tomboy image as a band mate on earth years ago. Her hair had grown out a tad to slip past her ears. Her dress had lace black sleeves, her dress in general though...had Hecate paid her wardrobe a visit!? Spider webs to a witch's power and her hips adorned withraven's feathers of the void's ..regal side .Al looked out of Earth's Morticia from the olden era! Yet her power was of the unknown. Darkness was a part of her being.

~This is a surprise no doubt! I imagine you've come here to ask , just what I have discovered? Or rather what has changed since our time apart?~

Her tongue was not as sharp. However, her words did hover far longer, now that her own spirit had achieved such a brilliant standing. He could really see the dowdy vassal of Lord Destiny's as a serious figure - head to the order! Yet she..did seem still a child at heart...was how her youth had only surfaced a slight as she'd aged, reason behind her looks and demeanor?-

~Balancing the heart..~ Greg internally sighed. ~She will not turn against a soul anytime soon...What a thought..~

~So?~The princess leaned into her throne's arm; as if waiting with enough patience, and a bit of fatigue streaking past from her council's last rant, she was in dire need of a bath and sleep. Night only appeared in two more days until then, the moon would be at it's fullest tonight for the last showing.

~Yes, I will try to not keep you. Lady Aluehainyu, there was, an interesting bout after our sealing of the dragon. Needless to say, the boy was not marked though some might disagree...We are still trying to recover his father from the episode. The children took to meeting with the Phoenix of the distant past from whence their powers had come into being. ~

The pink haired mistress nod as her head re- adjusted to stand tall as her adult form.

~The children might have to bargain with riddles by the Sphinx, Gregory. ' She' holds power also in that region. Did you not say that the Lady JinMae held an ability and spirit of the Lynx? Byakumu was it? I fear she's played us all into believing her attempt for peace. You see, she was a descendant of the mother Sphinx. Lynx is only due to her merge within Princess JinMae if the Tenkit nation. She intends to test the chosen..had you let her do so by a-

~Dear me malady! We were careless!~ Greg sweat profusely as his heart hammered againt his ribs.

~Calm yourself. Jin knows of the dangers. Her motives are purer than you wish them. The boy and his siblings are to be tested more than a given time, with protectors not far from the call. Isis knew of it as well. She after all is of that region and a great benefactor to the fowl, and cat. Her words to you may be that it 'had to be'. Let it. Have only faith the children might pass, though nothing more.~

Greg stood, confounded . The deity had played the rest as an orchestrated alignment from under the guardians' own noses! The Titans all this time..had yet to be tested!

~One last ...the lady...Her old self as Reia, we were given notice that she had been issued to return with a boy posing as her classmate ...He had been cursed with amnesia before learning of the white wolf mother . Aneiu had personally asked of him to bring Ava Marie to return as the reassembled Madame of the Raven winged...Is this true! ~ Greg exclaimed to the other princess on his agenda.

Al sighed, as if human enough to do so. She tried to think of a way to explain the best and likely outcome..without giving away anything more..

~He has such reason. If the teen girl Ava decides wholly that she must go to her kin as their late ruler...yet , there she would have to decide. Will she be a protector of her siblings forever? From afar? At the closet distance? This is something only young Ava may answer. ~

Greg hung his head slightly to mull over her answer before raising his skull to the princess of all Eternal once more.

~Amaterasu..was she in on your faction's -

~I would not be able to know. Either spirit or Celestial branches hold more understanding of that goddess...~ She said this in dislike of the lady solar's presence .

~My kind of this kingdom know both light and dark arts. More so universally. That is why it is taboo in our sect to learn of the sun when there holds not one such star to our lands. The moon and stars as well as afterglow only know the Eternal. Hecate may recall. She was not present then, yet her understanding of seasons fall...in category by Persephone. Or if that does not work , my suggestion would be Tsukiyume. She is fluent in the field of eastern arts. You two studied the same year as her first time inside a shrine. Or ...well, past be as it may. That is all I might understand of your current ordeal. ~

The sorcerer of his silvery disposition thanked Al for her wise judgements and had himself led out. She yawned while speaking once more, bearly three mind- spoken sentences. The attire meant nothing. The deity before him was as wise, even without her scepter held high to the heavens.

~Be wary only if the dragon has not left his mark. The child Amelia might better explain. Make note and best of luck , my old ally. ~ With a smile and wink, the lady of her chambers had been left for a well deserved slumber.

/

The Titans had only to count the hours. Gar thought he would go insane by how composed his old teammates seemed.

Richard had not returned. Though the shard ; returned by Kaien's collection of it from Aiden, made the heroes wonder why it had no longer remained active in their hands. As if only a single soul could bring it to life. It lay as a white rock against the coffee table, then Raven's abode, lastly the lab before anyone had yet to blow a gasket over it's neutral state.

Cy had not gone bald. He had not even a speck on top of his skull to lose since the operation! (Titan backstory . No credit goes..to me, So yup. )

"It's like none of us can open it! Why is it clammin' up? What kinda rock has a ...brain?" He was as curious as Zatanna and Raven. Kori just hoped that the positive response to all of this later..would free her Richard...

Was Aiden really only able to do the right thing? He had never met the dragon, goddesses, guardian, nor a fire bird of any kind! It terrified the princess as a mother to see her son acting so composed upon leaving for distant voids...

"Please, is the crystal not connected still to my son? If Hakuro is indeed a part of the fragment your guardians have spoken of...then we must wait until he returns, no?"

The heroes backed away to hear telepathically Hakuro's near - adult pitch through the stone's core fraction.

 _~Poked and prodded..I am_ **not** _ready._ **The** _lady Star_ is _correct. Only Aiden's power might free your friends who are trapped inside. Roku was careless in combining remnants of the golden lord into one. We may have also centered around Aiden's light magics...there_ is _uncertainty. Your teammate was once under my protection. Once your chosen_ _has returned from the sandy dunes of the far past,_ I _might confirm just how this will all, even out..~_

Starfire zipped her lip while the rest alone, felt she had a mother's intuition..and a bit of magic by that lone question!

Later on, Raven had decided to see if Hakuro might trust the miss over the information on recovering Dick.

His response was closed off to all but Kori. It must have been Richard's old nature and Hakuro's defenses held high. He needed only one connection. Raven almost had Jealousy poke it's head, though knew the heroes' love was for as long as they desired that state of being. She wondered if Malchior had desired her in that same way...it almost had Raven cap the past for good by a mantra.

Instead her head shook, a small, lonesome smile graced her to even out those emotions. ~You would want me to get over this love sickness...just to forget..~

She had at least forgotten him, though his arms around her in dreams it seemed allowed no sound slumber. She felt it. That he was not through .Someday, someday she would thank him properly by seeing his smile once before...he finally left her world for good..

~Right now, my friends need my support here. ~

The one to sneak up on Raven was the mutt Shoji. Not Verra, the other cat.

His slick suit was on the next flight to Tokyo without any one to see him jet off. Ayane must have called to many times to count. His dark eyes had Ravcen glaring back.

"Have you heard of knoc-

"Sorry, just...was trying to make my rounds before leaving the city...Things aren't so smooth over in, headquarters..."

"Ahuh.." Raven looked him up and down,before stepping closer. The time she had gotten to close in the past, his aura had not been composed . It's dark energies had permeated her own into a frenzy..

"You...don't remember , but I had Ayane inside my company. She's actually meeting up tommorow on a full flight , once I arrive inside Tokyo International. ...This may be goodbye for a few more-

"You still have those kids to..look up for all you've tried to help with!"

Raven was afraid he'd just deny ever being any help- or worse! Getting a rare temper tantrum right before a trip back to work!

"I guess...but those kids won't need me, so I am leaving Ron or Uncle Kaien to take their hands. Besides! Ava's ...not going to stay put. She has a lot of knowledge and know how. Ami...I guess she's the spitting image of our good ole' detective. Yeah..I would stay in a heartbeat...but...sun's coming up too soon for me to have to commit-

"Then postpone! You are lying _big_ time if you even think that we won't care! You warned us while fighting your demons! Greg took your bad temper and so did I ! So...at least have the decent sense to talk to Kori! You are her connection, and support...that is why it never mattered? Don't sugar coat your own words! I can read that scowl and you are miserable without the Titans! The guardians ! Those kids to know that you and Dick were..allies! Do not walk out and think we won't say a word about who you **really** were."

Was she threatening the dog? Shoji was stunned. Raven had held back..her temper...what for?

"It is work. It is not fun, but it keeps the peace and Dick and Kori's pent priceless. I've done plenty. Now forget about Verra . Those kids are better off for their own protection, even if your guardians wipe some memory banks spotless. Catch my drift? This is dangerous if you think they should keep using other - worldly abilities without remembering the down side! Let Kori know that. Now if you'll just move a square inch, I'll be on my way . Business or no business. Oh, and you did think thesame before. That Aiden would never weild a short sword or something?."

The dog tried just that, before Raven had enough nerve to mumble underneath her cowl. "Elitist...you won't remember what you feel once you've forgotten us...good luck filing a dying art..."

It must have been Rage talking through Raven's own lips. Shoji felt a shiver, though dashed off to see to a smooth landing back where he had intended for the Titans to break ties for a while.

~You had to run her over? Am I just appauled over your technique? What in the bloody!-

"Ron." The dog sighed while in his ride to Jump's last flight. "I did all of that to create motion. Raven knows it to. I work from the shadows after all!" With a chuckle, Takahara couldn't help but feel like scum. She had trusted him to be honest enough while off duty.

~Thing was, we all had motives. ~ Kaien sighed as well. His intercom was a lone payphone in by the bay docks.

~You sure this is wise? If we need you, then the kid is toast. Why let them discover Roku-

Shoji slid back into his leather comforts. "Well, if the Titans knew about Aiden's true role , Ami and Ann would awaken . Thus endangering this rip tide - prone city...I had to make it look authentic.. ...but just in case...Cy has my back. Greg is our gopher..if things don't ..fly by..."

~Such as fine china and powerful meta humans? You think this is entertainment for the masses, man?~ Ron was not amused. His old self as a tyrant might have sided with the fox in black, though this thunder Elemental of the present remained a skeptic.

Kaien grumbled to slide in a second coin . His time was shorter than the young sport in that slim of a vehicle! Why was he twisting his relative's leg ? To stay and wait for the kid...had he decided to give...Kaien a second chance?

~So then...Kay is exempt from our rounds? Why not punish him? You two barely have spoken since...I see. Well, seems time is easily able to be managed by your way anyhow. How you two stay that close...certainly not that professional ! I do not entirely agree when blending in with the humans.. Ron , signing off. ~

The rest left ole' Solario to bid his nephew farewell. Before hanging up however, Shoji dared to bare some form of thanks.

~I..am glad you stayed for the ride Uncle...Sorry about being such a stuck- up punk . Had to give the impression ..or rather...that was only partially how I felt. Mom would be glad you gave your all, if she were winking down from her space in the next world... Say hey to Aunt Sayumon and Aria if they ever come to call. Oh! And details on the engagement for Yumi and Cal. Wow, it took way too long. Ronnie was _not_ my first...nor last lady of the evening. I do remember getting close to Catherine..once...Ayane will not have me that short. So , hats off to our performance! It was a great show! See you around!"

With a final click, the laughter of Kai had enough power to shake mountains. The fox was a true deciever! He had been so composed it had left the witty Fire fox in tears!

"Where did I ever get off wrong on your part, dirty dog! This ain't up in _theeeee_ least!"

With a slam down, the call was officially dead. Shoji had fallen off the face of the earth to ease legal matters concerning his and the Titans' mis- understandings.

It would take more than ten years if he didn't go bankrupt by then! Kai had tears rolling down his cheeks. Both likely by the pititful man in a suit, and the confession...if his mother had seen her boy today!

"Best we don't let that happen..." With a nod, Solario walked off towards the first sunrise. By the bay shore, he could have sworn that a stray sound had echoed...just whose whine was that?

"Kaaai!".

It...was Isis?

She was bawling as if her age had backfired throughout the time span! He rushed over to keep the goddess's head steady.

"The children...I..was rejected!"

The lady still sniffled while Kaien brought himself to contact the tower directly. The empath caught on quickly while the outside two held out fro plenty of waterworks.

/

Moments into the discussion of the Titans' interesting -

"Gregory has not returned? What of his interaction with...why is he unreachable! This is unacceptable! Ronald! Use your radar! He must not be lost! The reason I have not been allowed to meet my old comrade, is due to complete secrecy . This incldes Min..for whom I believe was to have **known** the phoenix lord from the _beginning!"_

Isis was furious! Greg knew of Al's condition while the chosen had to wander through the desert..to solve mind boggling riddles!

"She was a descendant of the Sphinx! How dare that cheshire decide it upon her own mind to tempt our -

"She was a god after all.." Raven gulped this back to continue. "Greg did say she was hiding herself. Though what part..he never got to tell me..."

Kori lept up to find he words she had since wished to note.

"Then my children? Are they n-

"If they do not figure out the answer to Jin-...The sphinx's riddle...will she act as in...the-

"No no..the old texts did not hold as acurate. She will just hide from them to tempt the children to locate her once more. If they haven't solve her riddle; depending on the adjusted amount of guesses, then she may return them ..without an answer. They would have their powers..removed! That would ruin Ava's chances as well!"

Changeling bit his lip. Was this Min's way of playing by the rules or against them? She had another reason, motives...as if just a spy in their crowd!

Cy brought a foot down to calm as much tension as he was able.

"Ok Miss Isa. We get that those kids are inside another ..dimension with the biggest 'Wonderland' fan to date. But losing our heads * over that.. is not gonna show any support on this end. As parental figures here on mother earth, those kids were confident when they left us. We have gotta keep it together for their sakes in the mean time."

Kori smiled back to their guest as well by her teammate's words. "I too only wish for their safe return. There is as you say..nothing more to be done. "

The group agreed this before spinning off to the next topic. "So, is it going to be that we stay put? Seeing as even Isis was tossed outside of the void containing a greater deity than herself..." Kay mumbled the last portion of his thoughts.

The deity was an Immortal. The Phoenix reigned as both that and of an Elemental of the sands of time. . Over the three stages of the world order. On earth it translated to Life, Death, and rebirth by several yet limited means throughout time.

Messing with it's very core objective would mean bending the rules. The Celestial and Eternal could end up dealing blows by legal action...just as Al and Sayumon had come close to in the past.

Robin was no longer chosen to act as a vessel or messenger of some dangerous character's aura. It was only Aiden and his sisters whom had the dye been cast...

Deep, deep in to the past's desert storms, the chosen had indeed bypassed the gates leading into another time line.

Min had revert as JinMae's age to better understand her charges. The one she was really doing this all for, was not yet in sight. The being had no true gender. Even as a winged thing of legend, many representations had been made. To the tigress and Lynx maiden, she considered it of a male dignity. Fire was brutal . It was also pleasing in the darkest of nights.

As a single lamp held the chosen children to trekk forth, Ami's power had risen by the light of a hot, hot sun overhead. The desert was reaching it's peak point into dawn .Ami's Amaterasu could gives thanks and bask in such energies. Ami was ok to a point, though her robes grew dense and covered with perspiration.

Anna had to step in to aid the girl in switching her attire by an added boost. "I'm gonna get a real tan! Wht about coverage! " She gasped by how light her tone seemed compared to Anna's training camp farmer's tan.

"We had parts of the south west...I thought I had become a cactus...I'm not that sharp!"

"Cool it you two !" Ava was still acting as a compass by her arts . Aiden was just unhappy that the teens' bickering was uncalled for around this hour of the day!

"We have to let Ava..concentrate..." He watched her hand's motion by the star's alignment till nightfall. Was she really able to sense a night sky?

Ami bothered to undo his lesson. Her curious nature was too much. Min just admired how childish their trust in one another seemed. Innocent by that nature alone as family...Ava would indeed regret deep in her heart the future she might have realized...

"Miss Minnie? " Amelia wondered if the cat had a good side ! She could squeeze the puddy - tat later !

~You surely do not underestimate my presence well enough , little miko...~ The smirking cat was certain this youth had the know- how to avoid a fight.

"Whatever..Are we close , bro?" Ami was bored..the worst possible excuse for 'less productive futures!' Unless appiled otherwise!

"I believe..." Ava Marie pushed a few swealtering strands from her face. "We should duck inside of those ruins-

"What!? " Aiden gasped while Ann was ready to lecture her elder sis on this ' mummification nation of the ancient past! Way past it's.. expiration date?

"Are you seriously telling me...that we have been walking in an aimless desert sandstorm, while underneath our feet..are piles of the bone breaking progression and fall of countless civilizations from the past? You made me sound like Ami! Thanks sis!"

It wasn't heavy sarcasm , yet Hana had her point to prove.

"Then, should we investigate? " Aiden seemed a bit interested, more - so than his every - day happenings could bring.

"I...should ask Min, she is the one who recognises this world. " Ava turned to the Tenkit's handler with an equally lost expression over the turn out.

~This place..it may indefinitely be a doorway towards where a great gate keeper thrived..once a very, very long age ago...~

Was Min remembering her past, or the fire bird's? Ava Marie had to tip toe around anymore questions for a while. Later she could speak to Ann over the issue of JinMae's possessor' own place in this sphere..

"So, then we are going tomb raiding? I don't like the sound of that, or the fact that we might never get back to the surface from so far down!" Ann was playing coy as her toes felt out below the cliffs, while her sibling Ami was not a horrible bare- boned rock climber!

"Ava! How do we make it to the base?" Aiden called out by a fierce echo withn the caverns, once the group had been closer towards the bottom of the formation, it was easier not to worry over any rock slides. His pitch was golden on that one!

"I didn't know this place would be so gy-normous!" " Ami gasped up by the layers of shining , dim light as their presence then unbalanced.. the underground's structure. Was this the right way to go?

"I am a puny weakling if I don't have my vitamin D! Aaaide! There is no sun ...I don't want to -

"It's fine Amelia, your big bro and sisters will not let you be left back. So c'mon. Climb on board!" He was..she gulped by how cliche' a piggy back..was in this day and age!

"You Rom- Com!" The daring remark had Min hide a smirk, while Annie had to turn white as a sheet.

"Bad! Bad Ami! That stuff is lethal!" She lectured the dangers of adding fiction to everyday living, without structure or by a proper method and purpose to differenciate from fantasy settings! It was doomed to turn the adorable genius into a closet case! Rom - com..was Jacklyn responsible? (she is supposed to feel anxious! That art form is...a bit off in my book. Not only the story line plays to spit on pop culture. Itmakesthe teens sond natural to me. So far!*)

"Yikes...her example is...harsh..." Ava just shuffled her feet to seem winded somehow. Was she growing unstable inside this cavern- Then!-

"I can tell! This is not us! Ava! Use your ability to shine and refract that last sunlight at Ami! Hurry! Ann! Start a few torches! This place is not good news for our powers!"

It was the underworld of a nature the teen had seen only a first time on earth...

"We have to hurry! Ami! I so do not give two cents about your jokes! Get on my back and everyone run to the exit! Min! You are just as powerful! Do something to help!"

A rather annoying sound of skittering insects drove JinMae's counter self to blast by her flashy tail's aggrevated swish*.

~I thought only the dark was a place of solitude..oh how wrong this realm has reminded me of the stakes! Young chosen! The door I shall indeed meet you before these walls close away all light! Right now, flee towards the next passage! Good luck and may my lady's presence reach the -

The gust had the fourteen age twins, , fifteen year old, and ten year old away from the monstrous battle of scarabs. They were not on earth, nor the earth's past...this was..the past of another place only Min might hae been have been able to recall.

"Let's make it by her instruction.." Ava gripped her chest as if in pain. It was her magic being influenced as well by this holed - in cavern.

"Yeah...Anna? You holding up?-

"I have what you asked for boss!" The flame lit wands of another summoning skill by the red head ,really did look super! Torches blazed as the girl's brother's command had been well received pior to the tos into another location.

Aiden left a mental pat on the back by his words for his sisters to hear,then had the group move out as soon as possible fromthis haunting sight.

"Wow! Now let's ditch those beetles until Min finds the same way out! Are you ready! "

With a heave into the wall, the entire piece of sandstone had collapsed by Ann's magic strength.

"That is why I protect. To serve? You really wanna pull that card on your flesh an' blood? Whatev-

"Slow it down Annie! " Ami groggily whined, even while still having the effects from an invisible force surrounding her light ability, they did drag her down from waking up fully.

"Then we should ...ohph!"

The lavender eyed princess nearly toppled by her weakened state. Aiden of course was only just one of her few overlookers to help the half Eternal child back up to her feet as well .

"Why are you...is everything ok? Are you gonna be able to -

She swat away his nervous palm. "I'll be able to keep my promise. I advise that we should keep **all** of _ours'_ if we intend on ever going home. "

His expression changed rapidly into a slightly hurt gaze , then facing the rocky wall opposite his sister he had muttered something high regrettable ..at least,there it had seemed the right time to challenge the pride she held..

'Unless ..when we go home, you leave...you won't try to ?-

"Not now Aiden! We can figure out all of this crap after we find that bird deity! He might have what you and I have been looking for up till now! " Ann butt in to stop the spat by her strained protest. They would learn from this trip..he had to let it go for now..even still knowing that Ava had another home as lonely and isolated as their current location...where she would forget her life as a Grayson...

"I will, for now." He said this, then killed his siblings' mood by a warning note.

"But don't think about making mom or dad if he ever is able to...don't make them grieve over you like you cared back then! You want to rule some fantasy castle, then go ahead! Let's go . I just want to finish up before those bugs get closer..."

He wondered if Min had been on Ava's side all along. They were both other - worldly spirits. The two were just...as decietful as that!-

"Hey! Watch your fire ! Mine is going to explode if you even try anything! Aide! Why are you walking ahead? At least!-

The ledge was up on high , while the one below, was none other than an irritating reminder out of all the reasons the kids had crossed over.

Down below the ravine, inside the large cavern, walls hung over as a large statue out of many came to life. Beside it to guide the giant was Min herself. She was unharmed, unamused, also a bit reserved in her response towards the teens and one grade schooler.

"You!" Aiden was unhappy that his assumption had been..what was that on her left?

"A big...big ..cat ladyyyy!" Now both Ami and Ann had to cry out by the massive figure all throughout myth's day and age- less mystery..staring...it was ..not THAT all- knowing with that big a skull!

~This is my truest nature as your guide, chosen. ~Min's eyes were yellow, though they held the sands of time within them. Almost hollow, she spoke by the ancient tongue. Ava and the rest knew those words since opening up to Ami's ability.

~In order to meet with the Phoenix of lore, you have only to see by my...desire that you solve ...a riddle of sorts..will you play then? I have not had visitors to my realm in ages! The -

"But...those big birds usually eat people in the story!" Ami exclaimed in a panic as she clung to Ann with shaking palms. "I don't wanna be inside your stomache after all that!"

She was not weeping, though had not been told the reason why the Sphinx held such ills by superstitious notion. Min bopped her own skull by such propaganda ! It was the same every time! Those children had forgotten the true goddess within those pages lost!

~Ahg! Did none ever explain why this is in fact, false? Nay child! I have never been such a foul ' daemon - comer' in all my days! Those human soldiers always had it out for the gods ! As women, we were never..more than our worth..yet. By lore's stating, I am not a man- devourer. Nay. I only ask that you solve my riddle. I shall give you three, five consecutive tries as you are still unpolished in mind and spirit...Yet an extra will be rewarded if my hint is laid bare...If you fail to answer even one clue in my riddle by the end of your time frame, you shall be sent to earth, no powers and certainly no memory of how to recover my realm's location in winning the fire bird's favour. ~

Ann turned pale again. Aiden's eyes widened in disbelief.

Ami sniffled while she hoped that the cat was...playing them silly...

Ava grit her jaw and thought. "You do not intend to harm them? Then what of my magic? I am not all human-

~You'll be within the cost. Instead of choosing humanity or the life of a spirit princess by your will, you shall not have the right to be on your own. In other words, you will have your fate destined to never alter, never to traverse and will become fully human, or fully Eternal heiress. That will be part two of our wager. A riddle. By devour you see, it is to bargain that which might become my own. Not as body parts..that is olden alchemy I dare no longer to attempt! Reason be it not! Those unable to guess, are given back to the desert- no extra cords to keep ye. Gone only home without the knowledge we spirit embark upon since time's beginning..that was left to leave magic as wit- less sorcerery. To lose is not to be lost. To gain...you in time grow by this example every day..I speak this to you chosen , as a guardian of such philosophy.. As if I were a djinn of the oldest nature before that loose interpretation...So then, children chosen by the fire fowl, will you agree to these terms? Solve my riddle and meet the light ho- oh of many origins, that is my final offer. ~(Another name for the Phoenix I remember. )

Crossing her slender wrists to be covered by such flowing sleeves of a real goddess, Min revert to her elder aged self as an adult. Play time had ended long ago upon her mission give by the original, golden lord.

Aiden blinked, gulped while his palms still clung together messily with sweat droplets. Ava would..then Ami and Ann...how could they hope to beat the wise alec tigress? She was alive to test the children today, yesterday it was as the guide of magicians and wise kings! Why was she being so cryptic? Was this as easy as Min made it seem?

"We have five tries you said..so it might end up starting over from the one , first lost...if we add to solving by your hint..then it's not one riddle!"

Aiden gasped by what it meant. "We have five to win over! You want us to guess over twenty times by five riddles! That's..why are you going this route? Is this that important-

Min shook her head to levitate towards the statue of her old foe Hathor.

"You are trying to keep the game going..so that we actually might stand a chance...is that right?"

Min was sure the child had pushed past her walls .

~Ah, you are only settled by a half- truth. My methods bring more meaning instead. You have never been exposed to this sort of universal law. I indeed wish to build unto your basic understanding...~

The playing field was simply a bottomless shaft that held Min's self of the Sphinx, herself in her adult form about JinMae's overshadowing, the four children , as well as no way up from the ledge if they did decide to agree to these, bargaining chips...

"We have to ." Ann heard Ava say this and thought her jaw would drop off instantly.

"We should in this case, look. You were all pulled into a tragic series of...complicated evil doings by the dragon who took us to his world. Min is obviously trying to see if we are still against that possibility, that a prophecy would ruin our family..so then she might need us to participate...I don't think we'll be in trouble..but if we decide to run away..then where will that answer be if we lose our opportunity to find out the bare truth?"

Min watched the children decide over her terms inside their small huddle. From outside, she knew her role had been reveresed. Guardians were lower to gods. They were more so vassals, subjects , soldiers, peacekeepers..gatekeepers as Min now posed as beside the living Sphinx.

Aiden and Ann were finally last to pass in their votes, while Ami had agreed only for their family and father's sake back on earth.

Ava knew whether win or lose, she would have to leave a part of herself back on the spirit plane to exist as a queen someday...Something Reia had failed to add on to during the teen's imprisonment.

The four had been ready . At least Ami's confidence in all things numerically sound would hold..though, this was not for the question to be..tested.

"We'll play by your rules ,but the moment one of us is in trouble, the rest won't fail in stopping your real motives."

Aiden still believed Min to be hiding something from them! Ava grit her fist as if wanting to clock him. This however , was the incarnate of a real deity. She had power and..Ava somehow understood.

~ No hourglass needed . You may ready for my test. I will not break a promise to an old friend's charges. Instead, I will prove to ye of the false laws of the ancient world! No one loses a finger! Now we shall set the cards to lay...flat against their backs, I hold no such intent. For to you chosen, I herald your welcome! Begin!~

The sands grew dense as a parallel power had the children not been whisked from the cavern, to the sands of a breezy oasis.

Aiden gasped as his sisters spat the dune's remains from their lungs. Ami was graceful upon her landing and did not have to fear the particles. Her fans protected from the stray whips that might have seemed deadly through the whirlpool's effects.

~We have arrived. ~

Min was ready to revert to her true form as long as the teens did not fear her words . Her promise was even by the test, that she would have their victory, fair and square.

~I shall slip into the shroud of my sisters of the sands..for you see...I am the reincarnate originally of ...Lady Hathor herself!

With ears of a lioness, the built by far of one shorter than Ava, the impression and garb of the Egyptian royal line! She was no such trickster..yet this left the children to realize just how powerful Min had been all this time!

Her tail was also that of a lioness. The lady's hair was longer and less a float as the Byakumu the teens had known .Perhaps..Byakumu had transcended that form to be seen as someone worthy. Was that why her tails had become too many to count? (Same relatable topic as Kitstune and Yoko. think that was it , or YoubI?)

(As Kitsune, Youbi, etc, the stories sometimes depict the spirits of cats and foxes growing more tails until a certain number, then to only end up heavenly beings after their lifetime has been concluded. Cats in lore do not grow so many tails and are more ...underneath the supernatural umbrella for a reason. Even able to sense what humans cannot, 'the supernatural occult category etc' cats in Egypt held a lot of thanks to this topic. Though it's not uncommon due to their keen senses and ability to see in the dark by light's 'refraction' Onto their eyes at night - during the hunt.. Even so , Min was the childrens' to scout for the Phoenix since she just overshadowed JinMae to gain the guardians' trust. Byakumu was to the Elementals an old spirit of the Lynx mother whom openly recognised Bao Shi Lan in the past.. While she is not as night - easy as a lioness in her Lynx form, her being able to speak of the unknown by any 'language' certainly comes in handy. Now, in her form as a yet - to - fully resemble a young Hathor, the late Tenkit daughter has revealed that she will not draw the children's promise away. Even if she must face them in a battle of wits. On with the chapter ; the Sphinx is just as well surrounded by mystic knowledege as our pipe carrying Rinkasu!)

~To begin, my first riddle will just be a trial. As if teaching your minds to not seem lost in an array of sudden possibilities. So then, here it starts!~

~Always wax ,yet always wane; I melt, succumbed to by the flame.~

~Lighting darkness ,with fate unblessed ,I soon devolove to a shapeless mess.~

Min - rather the deity of Hathor's newest embodiment, sighed softly once her spaced and troubled teens had heard the full-

~What am I?~

With a cheshire smirk, she had repalced the silence with a final hint. An object, something to describe which would open the childrens' horizons! It was a jest really, her easiest was the trial portion! There was no way by Horus the chosen would fail!

"A flame.." Ann picked her skull to this project. Her head wasn't hurting just yet..tghough her nervous fires were struggling to die down.

"Lighting..darkness...Ava blinked by how simple the answer was! She was about to call it our herself when-

"A candle. Wax and Wane. A flame. That's why it was a trial."

Aiden had spout the answer that quickly? That was why he had thought aloud...by the mind - speak even!

~Correct. There is no better lamplight than a single torch. So here we have four to light the way. The path is now open to ye to solve my...riddles I dare not object. So let it then be, the rest is by thee!~

Aiden braced himself as did his sisters for their first, real riddle.

Min did as before, as if seated in deep meditation.

~To you, rude would I never be. Though I flag my tongue for all to see...~

~What am I?~

Aiden's first thought was a snake, though he refused to speak this without his group's opinion first.

"I has to be an animal. It's not an inanimate object." Ami state with her arms crossed firmly. She stood beside Anna whom nudged Aiden to tell her if a shoe tongue did not match.. His sister Ava shook her head. Ami blinked up with her brow aching less than earlier..

"One last animal does that..out of admiration!" She beamed up to her siblings who gave the approach a thumbs up.

The geek's memory of the spine - less pup! Those guardians had accidentally opened the door!

"A dog!" Ami barked out agianst the swift winds of time. "It looks rude to stick out your tongue to humans, when teasing a person. A dog does it to show affection! So that must be it!"

Panting was to cool itself down,yet as that answer as it was,.Ami had hit the nail on the head!  
Min nod happily as if these silly riddles were all that she could use, just to recall those woh had bared to enjoy her talents, not fear them as soldiers or rude princes...

~Correct. My, I might have underestimated the youngest of your party..She is not to be tested lightly by that spark! Once again, four more . Then ye shall pass this wall and travel to see my brother , the ever lasting Phoenix. ~

The four teens against four more riddles . It seemed unreal, Aiden knew. The cat would have them flattened, in her dreams shouldf they pass her test!

~I welcome the day with a show of light..~

~I steathily came here in the night...~

A shiver ran up the blonde's spine as Min continued.

~I bathe the earthly stuff at dawn..~

~But by the noon, alas! I am gone..~

As her eyes slowly opened by mascara drawn lashes, the lady of her grandest hour readied that latest question's hint.

~What am I?~

Ami gaped by how this turn had become as transcendant as a landscape miles into the past...or out of earth's orbit!

"You...welcome the day...it's not an actually object..." Ava responded softly. Ami agreed with a bob of her head to Hana, who...was a bit blue from holding her breath.

"o..ok...How about..coming at night...the sky...but..."

Her circuits were not fried yet as Ava jumped back on the band wagon.

"Ok! The sun is the first portion. The earth...it's ..-

"Wah!" Ann suddenly slapped her forehead once the two objects of natural forces had been decoded. "I've got this Sis! It's ..the earth bathed...liquid..water..  
then is it...dew? I mean the sun is what brings out the dew in leaves and grass .I do _too_ know my science Amy!~'"

The red head beamed as proudly as Amelia had on the first question. The blue eyed ten year old yipped happily ,to drag herself to bombard the eldest with a grin. Also, she enjoyed pummeling Ann from behind to have her attention. The girls were smiling as siblings! This was the answer then!

"Ok! I have your answer!" The fourteen year old , twin sister took in an inhale. "It's morning dew! Otherwise, the water would never 'bathe the earth! That was a good one Minnie!"

The smile on the goddess's cheeks widened in thanks. This was more than she had wished to convey...

~Three remain, my chosen four! The rest will soon expire, the next riddle I beseech!~

The four were ready with hearts pounding.

~I do not breathe, but I run and jump.~

~I do not eat, but I swim and stretch.~

~I do not drink, but I sleep and stand.~

~I do not think, but I grow and play..~

~ I do not see, but you see me every day...~

~Once more, what am I?~

"Oh..wow...longer ..let's figure it out in a huddle?" Ann suddenly needed some ' group effort brainstorming' again. Her attention span was lost to so many parts..

"Parts..I think that is the hint. But we don't have any riddles to save from, since none were solved incorrectly? You did say a hint would do that?" Aiden looked to Min who add through the mind spoken language.

~Should it be kept if you cannot? I suppose the rules state that ..so yes. sort of a life raft should your answers refuse to be held by my promise...as you were!~

"Then we have a security crutch should that ever happen. Alright. Have you guys gotten the answer yet?"

Min's eyes always saw. Her current participant had to be confident enough to breach the Phoenix's temple walls. If he did not, then the rest was punishment mostly onto Byakumu's shoulders...

"Run and jump..that's human in ...-

"Ok, so a person can do all of those things..then why a part...a ..body part!?" Ann suddenly cringed by the thought.

"Sounds do- able. " Aiden shrugged that she may have been close. "Run and jump..sleep and stand...-

"Got it!" The four had this one in the bag.

They went up to Min before shouting together.

"A leg! A leg to move !"

She softly expressed her approaval with a nod.

The children were happier than ever, and on to the next riddle.

~Very good. You have only two to proceed...this will be much farther into my web ..these are not for the fearful to manage...~

~Here there is no north, west, nor east...And weather fit for no man nor beast...~

~Well then...just what am I?~

The teens all froze up. All but Ava who recognised the signs. "Let this be my riddle. " She requested of her siblings with a pause.

Ann thought it sounded off, so did Ami who worried about the eldest with wide eyes.

"I know it.~

Aiden was astouded. Though Ava knew the reason by her lunar based, winter magic.

"The answer is the North pole! My rite apparently to the spirit is winter..I am supposed to be pretty well versed in this sort of...what? I am a winter-

~Correct young vassal .You were not wrong. Yet do not feel predetermined, while the moon on high rides upon high tides, not just wintry snow drifts...~

She was right. The winter was not only the moon's home terrritory. It only seemed that way.

Summer was just about ending..soon, soon she had wanted to go to high school in her second year...

~Well done thus far chosen. I have high expectations for thee. Now, you have a last riddle, then I shall gladly let you pass. My hopes are indeed highest of all, for this one..~

~With potent, flowery words I speak.~

~Of something common, vulgar, dry; I weave webs of pedantic prose.~

~In order to befuddle those.~

~Who think I wile time away. ~

~In lofty things ; above all day.~

~The common kind that linger where. ~

~Monadic beings live and fare; Practical I may not be.~

~But life it seems , is full of me!~

**(Added on)~So here children I decide...You shall grant the rest...what am I?~

The clues had been hidden, hopefully as carefully as hundreds to thousands of eras earlier as today! Min held hints aside from this one. The chosen had to decide. Was it their win?

"Oh...ok..back to long sentences ..no..broken _ones...ookay.."Ann_ scratched her jaw nervously.

"We can beat her game! So, don't be chicken. " Aiden agreed with Ami who stuck closer to a slightly forelorn Ava Marie.

"Alright...let's see..it's not an object..this is a real metaphor..we need a few minutes. Ready guys?"

The four nod in unison before diving in.

"I think it's a trick question."Ann shot out by a low voice. It was not her definitive answer.

"Yeah, we have to be super careful.." Ami thought as she spoke her mind. "I also want to ask Min when we do end this...If her intent is for some other reason besides posing as the big...cat..."

Ava thought her sister's emotions were showing by that sense.

"Then here is the clue I came up with. A time span. If you make it feel as if you can visualize the past...all of the things the 'kind' or people of it saw and see...-

"I think you are on to something ." Aiden nod by if that had meant good job so far. "Then think. If you befuddle person..you...-

"Dupe them "

"Swindle."

"Bamboozle!" Ami chirped by the fun of words and wordplay.

"No! You trick them...with something..like...-

"A riddle!" All four gasped under their breadths together.

"Right. So who yells those riddles, Ann, Ami?"

Ava saw Aiden pick up from his reserved sense of observation to act as a real leader. It was..somehow strange, all the same to her..she wanted her family to be comfortable before she'd have to-

"We have this . Let's go repeat everything to Min. Ready ?"

The last nod had the four turn to their silent entertainer.

"We have figured out the last riddle!"

The cat lady and lioness nod back before descending to the boy's level first.

~And your conclusion?~

Aiden stood up tall to replay those words that would shatter the gate keeper's whole world.

"A riddler and a riddle. You said befuddle. You also said human kind. So it sort means 'has to have a participant or an audience. Thank you for letting us participate." He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She laughed sweetly by this , knowing her day had been countered, well off by the ones' no one else might best in the future...

~ Congradulations! Indeed I did say that without you or any other to partake..then where would the fun lay in for those to solve my quizzes! Now..you are freed , to see to the Phoenix itself...~

A wide, golden portal shot out to land beside the children. Ami smiled with the beam of a sun flare, as Ann sighed breathlessly over how risky it had all seemed. "So..we would not be eaten if we lost? That's just a fake-

"If we had been evil! I forgot!" Ami soon exclaimed by how the only way the Sphinx could feast, was if they had been there to rob a few graves or plunder esoteric answers without permission! They were the good guys! That was why Min trusted the teens and the ten year old!

~Ah..you finally recall why my devourer instinct exists in written works? I think you do in fact have only to grant yourself the confidence to learn from these truths. Not all are written in stone..*~

Hathor as her self reborn in younger years thanked the chosen to coax them through the vortex of swirling light.

~You have earned my blessing, now go. If the sun cannot set over this time, your world shall surely bare a sun's distant, rise. ~

Ava nod to Ann who gripped the hands of the relucant Ami and Aiden.

"It was the most fun ever! Thank you Miss Hathor!" Min was no longer able to return. Instead, the queen of her world to watch over the Eternal continuation, shone from above and below.

~It was an honor to best you in a way befiting of the title I hold...do not wander so far from the truth! I bring praise only to those, whom belive in the living essence of a brighter future! Fare thee well! May the gods be with and throughout your journey! ~

Waving goodbye to the new Hathor left the youthful deity to hold a flutter of butterflies inside her breast. They would be welcomed openly by the Phoenix. After all, the golden lord was as it stood. They could do not a soul harm , as long as the four stood to unify against the unjust harshness of their _own_ daemons.

/

The blistering sun had returned, as soon as the heroes of the other world had fallen flat to face the dirt. This earth however, was scorched red as the dusty stone work from far into the west.

"Red stone..was that thing back then?" The red headed twin Ann tried to rub her skull, by how the ride had left her in a sour mood. Ava just helped up Ami who was back to her bubbly self - thanks to the sunlight now against her cheeks.

Amaterasu would also be overjoyed to know that the group of chosen children had passed witthout any mistakes along the way.

Aiden..was the same. Yet caution marked his stance by how he seemed as confused ..as if the light were in his eyes not to realize where they had landed!

"No one panic...this..is just...my determined look-

"Yeah, and I just fell off a turnip truck! You think that's a decent alibi bro?" Ann crossed her arms firmly , toes tapping, while throwing a fit towards her sibling's attitude.

"Let's navigate..Have you still got the abilty to do that , Ava?" He turned then to his elder sister, who nod with a gulp. The desert was not her favorite vacation hub. .

"Yeah..I have to concentrate like before. So as Ami said, don't fight while I'm hoping to save us from sleeping in the dunes by night fall. " She snort this a bit with the confidence of an older sibling. Her superior word was as they should listen to..Then...Ann would be the second...after the baton had finally been passed over should danger arise, once more. .

"Sure thing. Play nice, all right. " Hana's sarcasm was rather mumbled, though her sister had the gist.

"I'm going to start, but you guys have to ...turn around-

Ami gaped up while going into a small sense of shock..

"Wha! Why ? Are we..-

"No, I have..to get rid of my cloak-

The three sighed by this while the eldest rebuked her point.

"You ..don't where what Reia's people do! My magic requires that..I sometimes go places with it...so do not look ! "

The red head Annie snickered , yet nod an ok .

Aiden was..a bit anxious. He wasn't a ladies' best compadre! It was going to be tons better once they all got back to earth...Being in the family with twice as many sensitive sides! Even their dad was used to ...gah! Why did he care? That was not a kind reaction to carry in this day and age anyway..

"Ok, I can start. You guys can look. Just had to switch my cloak, it's a head scarf! How funny is it that ...are you ok Aiden? Sorry bout the scare!"

She apologized..that would be hopeless for the fourteen year old - if he'd only _reminded_ over what Anya had tried to do!

"Fine...just do what you did before. We won't make a sound. "

Just as the sands swam round their legs, the princess reborn had began her chant..the one meant to locate a hidden temple belonging to the fire bird of legend.

Her words were only inverted. She could hear them , yet her siblings only felt the winds return from far across the earth they stood.

It however, was not earth. It was another realm and dimension far from the earth as a full- bodied plane of mystic origin. This was someplace the teens and grade schooler might never have a chance to see twice...

Ava had to live up to her prospects. She had to protect her family!

A light strand appeared from in front of the group. It twisted and swirled past a few dunes to ride along onto the hollow dimming of daylight. There, even if they would have to avoid the dangers , a path had appeared by Ava's coaxing of such ray of light was a way to the temple of the Phoenix itself!

Ami had to celebrate and did the 'we done it ' dance. Ann just coughed to return her lungs to normal. Aiden..he wanted to go on first. Ava got up from her seat on the red earth, her muscles tense by how long...had she been sitting?..!

"Night time? Why is the sun down already?" Ami had a few question marks herself to point out by the phenomenon. Night from ...was it another illusion?

"I think we should make it there in record time...if we do not stop for anything. That includes food and rest-

"We cannot eat here anyway!" Hana slapped his mention down with a shout. "And as for sleep. " She began, though was stopped by Ava's words.

"Lead your light. " She said to Ann before turning to their kid brother.

"Aiden, let me lead the group. I know you want to go home as much as the rest of us...Or was that not the reason you decided to come here? Was it something else on your mind?" She crossed her arms as any big sister, as he'd finally dropped his stance to seem ...lost by her unjust reprimand.

"I..have to see the bird..the Phoenix. Something is wrong and he can fix it . I think..that the rage of whatever the dragon said I was related to..is not...gone yet...-

"We do not know. " Ava shook her head. "You had better just keep your nerves and temper in check. I think finding a better outlet than worrying is what we should all practice. Ami had it down pat!"

The lavender eyed and silver haired teen smiled back to her brother...he..was not being yelled at? Was he..he seeing double!?

"Nope...this is me Aiden. I want to help and protect you the right way. No tears. We should get going though..before we end up helpless ...if this place is really inhabited by rogue spirits. "

He nod and gulped. Ann was more than welcome to light her torch shaped staff. "Ready for the expedition? _Aand_ we are on the move once more!" Ami finished their heave- to with a grin.

As if setting through mounds and mounds of rough waters, the teens had to depend on both Ava and Hanna to lead them through the dusty dunes.

/

The trekk proved tiring. Ami had to squint while a pee break meant forcing the brakes on their 'expedition.'

That actually did not bother Aiden as much , now that Ava had acted by her best 'teacher role ', instead of an oppressive home - room sub!

No..subs were temps. They were learning on the job, just as the Grayson kids were. The kids born to save the world...it was too cliche ' ..Ann actually laughed by the blonde's attitude over being a hero. She was a cadet. He knew that the position of a comrade in 'arms' suit the twin's firey, confident flare at times much better than his own. He lmost, felt..a littl jealous by her new demeanor..

As the four left the wind's period of doubtful proportions, Ava had only to point as soon as a sand stone and red rock road had appeared, to lead the teens to another earth. Or rather, a standing set of ruins with...a solid base!

"Feels like the past, is calling us..." Ami gasped by how many pillars stood erect towards the moon's density.

The pressure also shook the princess of the Barren's boots a little, well...too well.

"Moon..moonlight! I can recharge! Yess!"

Aiden had never seen Ava react to a super-moon..as she was now doing...It was as if she were still not the Ava Marie Grayson...she had promised to stay on earth as...

"I thought the Phoenix was akin to the sun?"Anna asked her poindexter lil' sister from the sidelines.

"It is! Fire is , but the fire bird would usually die by sunrise, to be reborn by another morning.. later ...after it had to come back into 'rebirth mode'. At night I think it sleeps like a real bird. " Anna nod to her blue eyed sibling, as if Ami knew the metaphysical instead of scientific...how funny!

"So, how do we figure out where it will land?" The princss of the northern wall only basked further in the stunning moon beam's shower , under millions of glimmering stars. They let her enjoy it as a 'queen of the night' * (Flowering succulent type plant that grows rapidly and only blooms in many cases , at night; bonus if it is under the moon.* I have one (and more on the way) recieved from a parent's, co- worker's, leaf cuttings. It is more than five years old . Look up a similar variety called the ' night blooming orchid.' Not an orchid. Though, still like and Orchid, it grows beside large trees , shrubs, etc and shares it's space/ environment . A rather invasive neighbor? The one I have is in a planter. That is a must if you live where there are harsh , annual winters. )

Aiden spoke up to his team , refusing to disturb poor Ava from some down- time.

"We'll let Ava get her juice, then we scope out this sandy slope. "

The two younger sat back while the moon was still bright and wide as the skies above them.

Ava finally sighed as if stepping out of a hot spring's resort location . "That...was what I needed. We can get going you three! C'mon ! I'll scope out the slope!" She joked by Aiden's words ; making Ami laugh a bit to, to turn there blonde red as the flames below from head to foot.

Her magic abilties were incredible at night . Everyone though that the true essence of Ava had always been what others could only hope to understand, she seemed more than pleased by their reactions. Knowing or unknowing , it did not matter tonight for the heiress .

"We have to go west. That will lead us to another hill, then we can see about the rest once we climb. "

Aiden felt his hopes dash themselves against the red rocks.

"Climb? Up what?"

Ava dusted off her skirts to reply. "We have to go up top to where the temple is. It wasn't a hill, it was a mountain range I had sensed."

The three others wondered if they could go any closer to the sky. Would that be wise in the least?

/

The four trudged up steep , sloping , cliffsides to grasp their overall location.

Now, the desert turned to a truly unworked earthen, civilization. Was the Phoenix inside the further barrier ? Would a road trip them up to take the wrong path?

Aiden gulped and sweat through his matted tee. When he'd done a quick exercise with Kaien on earth, it had felt unnatural all the way down. Now, it felt as if the terrain held more standing ground. He could always talk to the fox later , once the four children had returned to their grieving mother's side.

Unless the fire dog had given up on the kids ...and making Aiden his vassal or something had been a fluke..

~I wasn't ready for you to praise a total stranger...~ He sighed himself.

Both Kaien or ( Mr. Solario) had secrets. His mom had secrets and even his dad trusted Mr. Takahara; a relative of Kaien's , to keep even more of those hidden agendas close-by. Even his dear twin; who'd taken another motive in by the prophecy, even she had secretly been training in a boot camp of sorts for people on the meta - human spectrum. With Sara Santiago...who was actually rather close to Isa Rothschild- Ava's old foster , care giver!

"Hey..how many allies did mom and dad know back, when they had to fight the same enemy?" Aiden suddenly heard himself ask out loud ask.

Ann turned back to her twin and shook her head. "Wanna climb this stupid cliff without any accidents occuring. Talk to me later bro, but I bearly know why Sara -

"Closer...we are getting to the peak of this, guys!" Amy cheered them as the four clambered up rocky, jagged ledges..until...

A grassy ; well...barely grassy plain, was kept sound by a temple- a towering figment that seemed out of the many nights way, way , back in the desert's past...(Arabian nights. )

The structure stood apart from any civilization. As if floating upon the massive clouds of dust, the surroundings here were only headed forwards. Never to be surrounded side to side..as if a landing were meant to happen. With enough airspace..for a large fire bird! This was it!

"Yipeee! We made it! C'mon Ava! You're our temp leader, so say the word!"

Ami made Ave blush a little, though she remembered that she could not withstand the site. The three of her siblings could go. Poor Ava Marie..had to wait far below until..

"You guys remember right? I'm not allowed to go up there." The lavender eyed princess tried to see to her reason carefully. The teen twins had separate views however. Aiden almost attempted in dragging his arm out to link onto Ava's wrist.

Annie had to stop her brother's reckless action ...yet..she also wished her emotional state had been less directed by another's words. Astarte was praying for the teen's success. If she came back and had broken the world's rules like that. ...there would be so much trouble. .and Aiden might end up effected by the mishap , far worse!

"I'm safe here. I promise. So, go see if you can make peace with yourself...I..have a lot of rethinking to do while I wait. Don't let everyone down...ok guys?"

She was partly forcing herself not to say goodbye too soon. Ava's grip round her day - time umbrella for icy enchantresses , tightened brutally. She wanted to forget that her reign existed for a purpose. She wanted to be by their sides no matter the cost!

"Kay,you heard our sister. " Hana wrung her hands to lean behind her neck casually. Elbows out and slightly pointing towards the structure in their way.

"If we make ammends with big- bird, then we have the right to go back to earth and live out our normal lives. "

She was trying to smoot out any tension between the group before it appeared. Yet Aiden and the two knew Ann had purposely left out extra detail..it felt a bit shasllow "on her part...she held less emotion. A soldier did not bend to the whims of those belw them...or...if it were this case, she still had a long way until she too held a seat as top dog.

Up the towering stept the teens attempted to trek. The width of the entrance was massive in itself. After a smooth landing , the bird must have used this entrance without fear of being seen by wandering nomads.

It was tth past, there was less of a prime population to fear capture at this Sphinx...Min had been watching over the teens. Now, there was only one way to put all of these questions to rest.

~Here we are! Just like you said we would eventually...we were given powers by you. So please. She us who you really are!~

It had originally been the thoughts of Aiden's mind made private. He instead mind spoke- knowing action might prove a winning tactic instead of bottling up too much that had to shine through..

~I did. You did not falter in this case..As well, it is wonderful to know my charges made it to this temple of the solar faction. ~

Min! She was in shadow someplace!

"We are...ehem!-

~We are here to discover who we are and what will...happen to Earth because of what occured. ~ Aiden tried to mind speak, in case the real inhabitant of this shrine was listening to test the teen.

~So it seems..My lord Phoenix greatly appreciated the fact that you had not forgotten his rule-

~Oh...I left our sister on the bottom of the steps. Why is she forbidden from joining us? Isn't this meeting about her too-

~Her powers fluctuate greatly . Even as her newly - endowned lineage as the ruler of the recvering Eternal Snowy Barrens , that child is a threatening force over death in a general manner...she cannot cme here , due to the fact of my lord's magic power coming undone by her presene of thge moon born underworld.

~That's because of the Phoenix's ability right? ~Ann butt in carelessly, though Min was no man - eater for this silly reason.

~The fire bird in mythology was through three fazes of life , death, and finally rebirth. So if Ava were to attend the meeting, her powers over the underworld's 'death' , might make the lord you speak of weak. Am I half right?~

The Goddess as her old self Hathor by the greek spelling, nod in silence as the visibility aspect had returned from her invisibility factor . Isis's word that the spell would hold had been a sham...phoo..

~Lady Hathor right?~ Ami brough her hands vol her hips as if to scold the unwise kitty.

~Lo...you have brought me to reveal myself all too quickly...I deeply apologise, yet my lord is still in the middle of his meditative resting cycle. Rebirth will occur ten , only once he becomes whole in moments.~

Ami 's atttention span was unable to cope with waiting a century. The fire bird was recovering behind the walls of any of those doorways! They had to be..eh...patient...

~Then any way you can tell us a bit about why he was responsible for sending you to grab our attention?~Ami took an exhale by such a long- winded question.

Hathor smirked just as the cat had , even by her appearance alone, to then manage a reply to ease the children's impatience.

~We might pass the time until then. I will try to keep boundaries in place however. There is quite a lot I cannot explain , by my role as a gatekeeper and deity of this realm. Secrets are sometimes in place to preserve order . In the wrong mindset, to someone untrue to their very spirot, the daemon of ego sometimes have power over a person's decision to remain mum over topics...topics that are to remain not just secret- though sacred for the sake of a greater mystery. ~

The teens and ten year old nod, then waited for Aiden to spark the first conversation between kid chosen, and totemic goddess of the dunes.

~I do not know just where it began firstly...my sister's realm was of the ancient world as your mortal texts depict. She was endowed with magic, and the powers pertaining to the Netherworld. Our ' underworld' is also linked. Sort of as a imbo between destinations, she was that sort of guide along with many deity. As far as the other worlds; the Underworld (or beginning as well as an 'end world') , the human realm secondly , the spirit world with many directional and elemental forces, the Eternal, ( earlier called the Immortal faction) , the Celestial realm, and lastly...the Universal which stood before the void we call creation of the spirit in many , many ways since time's start for we deity. Beings such as spirit were ; if you find it to be strange enough; their forms by manifestation , by human beings and forms with thought was a normal way to bring into the world guides as no longer transparent concepts. We think of it as the effect that brought the spirit to diverge as humans had much earlier. In order to gain the 'Daemon' nature as one sided, the 'demon beings' could be as they so desired or were cursed to, while the folk of ancestral spirit magics acted as guides and protectors. Daemon you see, are not split into simple enough categories. That is because spirit and daemon are nearly the same by nature alone. It was up to what brought them into being by the mere belief and constitution of their 'becoming'. Humans had such power to draw our attention, though only when they were at their very lowest. Wh3n in danger or closest to the elements as you humans still use.. That, included one boy born of the Sumeria sect. His name is still a mystery to even I, though it was something along the lines of Raku ..though that may be slightly tailored to prevent further handling for his crimes. You , chosen, knew this creature as less than human or spirit being. After his shift into a dark world, he became none other than the dragon Roku you fought to save your present earth. ~

Ami was in shock. The child..but he was all grown up! What did Hathor mean?

~Allow me to explain further, as to why your father had become a target. I will skip the part of the dead one and move along..to his son's tale. ~

The blonde fourteen year old gulped with a few words unhinged. ~H..his...s..son..~ His teeth almost rattled by how much that felt...uninviting to know...

~You might only know the being as a lost soul. In truth, many whom had understood his trials have memories still intact over the incident. I will try to fill in what blanks I may. Ehem! His son ; after Roku's title had been set as a new leader of the Eastern realm of spirit, had been born of a later conspiracy to a princess of the sect of ancient Scotland . What may have been the later Celts of their time or the Druid. Not much is known unto human histories as it is in the Celestial and Eternal world archives. The lady herself, was called Princess Lorelai Ainsley. She was the true mother of the child born by Roku's trickery. I shall go on as to make this speed by. The boy you see, was fabled to - if he were born of the right magical essence- his mother blessed by an Ethereal -

~Wait!~ Ann stopped the deity from tripping up the three. ~You just said. ..Ethereal..there was one left out! That had been a mistake? Right?~ She hoped that Hathor had not masked that info to store away from the children , and on purpose? That would be rather low ..

~I may have...yet it will only seem off. Sigh..*..The chosen's dear ally was of that line. He is called Hakuro, and your father was also able to free his team from the dragon by the light entity's power. ~

Aiden knew she had known far ahead of his sisters. Ami almost looked lost in thought. ~So...then he had the prince..so what was so bad about his crimes you talked about? What did he do?~

Hathor brushed back her tresses with another sigh. ~He was a monster. The one to have expected such a feat as imprisoning the real candidate of eastern rule, was the lady to have captured your sibling - who cannot move a muscle. She worked hand in hand to see that Roku overtook the sectof the Far east , it became his stronghold as well as the far north. That was just as Reia- the sibling of your's recalls her, just why the snowy barrens was closed off. To prevent a breach upon a wild landscape. They were successful, yet..many had fallen on that night... You will have to tell her if she does not already know of it. Lilu was once the persnification of Ishtar. Some say Astrate, I disagree. We spirit have the ability to rebirth ourselves after many eons have passed. It took many millenia for Isis to awaken. I took several years longer. Lilith also turned the boy called Raku to stray from his path. He had been training to continue his father's term as a half Djinn of the past. Lilith stole away his trust in the other deity, thus causing chaos by grooming Roku into the perfect candidate to overthrow order among our kind. The land he stayed was in the place where the dog's relative had his standing not as Kaien..yet as..a god called Apollo.~

The children blinked. Aiden was now far worse off than Ami who seemed..more curious!

~You mean..Solario was actually...-

~He was. Reborn once as the beast of volcanoes to harbor the sun's throne and rites. He protected another queen of the spirit directional sect to the south of Italy much later. Many years which if it had been reformed, still harbored plenty of magicians and the solar/ lunar factions' representatives. They practically governed the queen's supposed rule..until..Roku decided to visit, in search of his heir. She was Cecilia and Alicia Daia's-

The deity stopped to pause for the teens and one , confused ten tear old. ~I am getting too far ahead...Catherine Daia is the Solaris faction's ruler. She has the ability to see between factions - both on earth and in the slurp worlds for thge continuation of her capital. Cecilia was the woman posing as the Black Widow maiden. You did not recall her snooping aound on your home plane?~ Hathor asked the blonde, as if she had the ability to see into his past!

~I..didn't know she was a good guy...~ Aiden scratched his face to reclaim that memory. The light dragon..he had been told to fight her by it's complaints...

~You wouldnot have known, though Cecilia Daia is split with her counterpart- Alicia. The Daia line rightfully belongs to Alicia, while a second sect is of Crescendo origin. That is why Cecilia acts as she does in secret. She was help ed by the Widon itself to free what truths she could while investigating the invisible void of Roku's. A part of her was not for team 'chosen '. It was to survive. The Black Widow was originally a daemon that created a vessel by overtaking areas of consciousness; such as greed, vanity, a cruel nature of envy and dihonest mention. A daemon that knew how to create parallel areas in which it's host could not refuse her offer. Yet Cecilia once was scorned by the lady's venom. It wasimplanted inside her until we deity had to ask of the guardian Gregory...to recover a cure from the sacred archives. He is one of the last practicioners of the essential healing arts of old magics. As our numbers dwindle, we all feel that our legacies might be lost someday. Our children can never be as we choose. It is impossible if you hold no such reality nor humanity. The Celestial and Spirot world factions are allowedthis rite. The Etheral..is as you humans call the Astral . A realm where thoshom do pass, are collectively waiting to be reborn or given a place as another. It is collectively a void of sorts..though not the traditional Underworld as all things come to be..~

The teens waited by this goddess's rant. Then who was Hakuro? Hana wanted her brother to spill before she herself had to command the deity to open up.

~The selfish desire for the Lady Catherine to bend by the dragon's ways, was halted- he was banished from her realm. It is uncertain if one of her daughters was actually of the dragon's..union...I do hope none of this is meant to disturb. The last place he was then found, was more than one kingdom...he did this to experiment. To scope out the one to have a light he could tamper with . This dragon as more blood serpent than king. He finally decidedafter failed attempts, one after the other, to disguise his name as a prince of a seperate realm. He ended up coming across the princess Lori-

~No way! ~ Ami's fists shook as her face turned tomato red. ~ He's not done? Why won't he let them go! He should know that going over your mistakes is way different than repeating them! Dud he get caught?~ Amelia asked with a vicious appetite for fables.

~Sadly..she had been far too kind of her nature. The blue haired lady whom pulled you to safety was called Aria. She was related to Kaien of Solaris's faction as an ambassedor of sorts...She and the princess were so close, that Aria intended to make the magical spirit daughter her pupil..that was...until Roku stole away her chances...~

The story returned to the birth of Richard Noburo Ainsley. The castle's fall as the king's secret had finally been unearthed, just as the walls of the last Ainsley strong hold had burned to the ground. Over the unfair feats that Roku had commit. Poison into the princss's...The list of his demonic reign..it was just aweful...

Next it came to the prince Rokuro or Richard as his Aunt Catherine's adopted son. He had been far too young to know his real mother's face...it was enough to make Ann sniffle . Ami was still interested in learning about the lands the prince had travelled to to uncover the truth of his birthrites. Once he had discovered that his real rule was of another sort, he grew feverishly anxious to know more. That lead him finally to a hostage situation by Roku's devious plot to trap the child with guilt. His allies had been captured by an ambush of actemple grounds belonging to the dragon. The prince had begged the few free if he agreed to the lord red's terms to join him. He had interesting companions that sounded a lot like the senior Titans..it was funny...almost if that had been the case .

In his imprisioned state, Rokuro had learned to fear and despise his king. He had found just who his father was. Worst of all, was the boy had the powers of a monster deep inside his spirit...He was forced to use that power so much, that it's taint of dark energies left a backlash of unintended oppression to follow.

Hakuro and the aspect known as Rokou, were not both on the same page over the prince's state of being. Roko was really of Roku in the past's subconscious self. Rokou was of a darker element connected to the young prince. Hakuro was dragged in to the spirot world from the - once again- Ethereal realm by Rokuro's cry for help. He pitiedc the boy far too easily and was soon trapped to never return to his home realm. He too became corrupted as a depression lingered over the blood royal's heart and body.

Roku did whatever he could in his power, to allow that feeling of hopelessness to fester..until..the time had come to test the boy's loyalties.

The opening to the realm called Universal was near impossible for even a power hungry immortal. So, Roku decided to rip a hole into the fabric of the next best place. The Ethereal realm where Hakuro had been born. Even if the teen begged his father to do away with the idea, it held no such reason for the king to listen to . He went through with it by using his son's energies- just as his mother had been touched by the powers of the same deity to govern the Ethereal realm. He was forced to open it's gates with his entire gods and guardoan laid seige to the king's last stronghold- just outside the desert storms, it was a terrible battle. The brothers of many were cursed and turned by the land's corruption. Miasma never stopped our advancing steps from freeing the boy-

But..he was not inside the keep. He was inside an ever towering turret built to breach the wals of a time not their own! The entity called Hakuro merged with the prince in an effort to break the cage's walls. They flew up, up, up., until it grew to the point where the boy's power had become to corrupt...he could only hold back the dark in hs heart for so long until...His beloved ally Arianna of the Star Capital saw the transformation. Her arrow let him to the dust with such force . Roku attempted to flee the wreckage, yet we captured him to a sentence..thast worked only until he was able, to reconnect with a single planet-

~Earth..but dad-

~Your father was all innnocent. The one to have not beat the dragon's control, was a villain of the heroic Titans; Deathstroke. He was weak of will and allowed the aid of more than one demon into the plane's walls. Your father was targetted to revive the spirit of Prince Rokuro. Eventually, he was to play out the role as a 'powersouce...' Aiden...you are that continuation. A chosen is to be held sacred by it's immense energies. Lady Lori was one, as well as her son, a power source. There were many more , some in different universes I am told. The only way to tap into such abilities is to control it well, without falling prey to the darkness of a beating heart...~

Aiden turned directly to see if the eagle had landed yet...this story was making all of their effort...seem hopeless...

~So..I can't get rid of my power? What is it for anyway? All kinds of magical nut jobs..and spirits like it that much...am I just unable to get it to go away? Wht..if I want the Phoenix to take it-

~That was the dragon of golden light's energies! The powersource ability is not all connected. The fire will only consist of a lesser understood...you will not be without protection nor intructed guidance. We deity and guardian are omprised of powers like your own. They will always be..a sort of second identity. Your parents know of the role I imply. ~ Hathor smiled to the intrigued three as soon as a late line had just left the girl outside those walls , to call aloud.

~He's here! Look up! Hurry!~

Ava had seen it's massive presence from ground level. The ten year old was the second to spot the deity elemental from up so high in the air.

Her sapphire gaze lit up brightly towards the incredible being above the child's head. It was..a fire bird! A meteor sized one as big as a fighter jet..then...how was he supposed to fit through the!-

~Amy! Back up! It's going to break the!-

Quite the opposite as the tales had depicted of a large fowl, set on it's journey, though never to roost.

It turned to a blaze of light and fire; it's form now reconstructed to fit snuggly inside of entrance's, gaping walls. There was of course no door, Ami had to flee beside her sister and brother as the great beast hurdled itself towards the un-manned throne beside Hathor. Feet away, the three had a front row seat to the spectacle. Yet Aiden reminded everyone to cover their eyes and ears a second. The bird was a mourning dove, it's song striluck through the ebony haired, younget child's eardrums withsuch fervor. Her poor eyes had started to run helplessly.

~He...is crying! It's such a powerful song...but...so sad. .sniff!*~

Hathor brought her fingertips to raise up, leaving Amelia to understand the gesture as another within.

~I think it high time that the solar Lady , join this next discussion. Please free her from all confinements young priestess.~

Ami nod to allow her body of a mere mortal, to return a still lively Amaterasu's spirit to the floor of the Phoenix's temple.

The eyes of the still slightly intangible maiden caught a quick glimpse of the boy chosen .He had survived the changes...then..why did she-

~Oh, Hathor. Has it been many more moons than suns since we hath thus spoke?~

The catty deity of Min's new embodiment smiled to this reunion between distant relatives by 'energy signals.'

~Indeed my young sister of the eastern wall. I do hope your journey was all but fortuitous after thou hath seen the ability of thy charge-

~Speak not by thy modesty. Powers as they be, this child had the courage to hold me close. This favour , is enough good fortune to sway any mother goddess with such a blessing...~She sniffled into her royal robes by the kind nature that had found it's way into the princess's heart. Amelia was her greatest charge to love and protect. Instead if a proper task, it had become difficult to wish to depart from. These small souls had some growing to do in the meanwhile.

Aiden gasped by the sight of the firebird searching for a position onto it's roosting spot. He also saw that..the solar deity WAS the SAME being as in that nightmare !

She had warned the boy about his imposter sister's clone! Anya! This was a great outcome after all. She was not one to upset the teen..he kyle not feel that way as with the dogs. Amaterasu...what was it about her kind nature of a nurturing soul?

~Children I have summoned to this realm!~

The Phoenix was whole again , long enough to gather the attention of all whom had noticed his wingspan. It was a display Aiden would long to recall until he was old and grey.

~Here we have gathered sir of the desert rifts! We of the Immortal boundaries have not forgotten. The chosen are here inside your walls, protected and away from danger. The dragon was dismantled not only that, by the lasting spirit Lorelai Ainsley herself! It was a sight to behold my sire! Also, the red lord left little trace as a return. He is...forever destroyed from existance by this point. The prophecy is nearly null, as a curse however-

~Sir!~ Aiden interrupted between Hathor's words, giving the kitty a run for her money.

~Aide...Don't!-

Ann had no such power as the blonde continued to question the law and motives of the feathered ally before the teens and grade age sibling.

~I am sorry to interrupt. This is important. Not only to us as ...prophecized heroes, but also my family, friends, and all of earth and possibly your worlds too. I have just one thing to ask . I won't say anything else, but please hear us out!~ He pleaded the case of so many turned from the real reason behind the dragon's attacks and the wedge between dimensions.

~Am ..are we going to continue to face or fight monsters and creatures like that dragon? What is this prophecy that has to do with our parents? You gave me powers; the dragon said something about mine not being your s to me...that he had a say in why I had them in the first place. Just..answer me this...are you going to help us? Is this power that we have more important than everyone sees? ~

The great , firey king just pondered the child's take on his anxious thoughts. Emotional and waivering. The fire in his heart would fall victim should such a circumstance come about by the lack of resolve...the two siblings had more courage to face the day than their own protected. ..By this..was something left? The dragon had tried to ...-

~All in time you shall see it. The power is split to be used for destruction as well. Though if only you allow those flames to scatter the remains of your victory. ~ It sounded foreboding. As if Aiden had done something...he had...he had tried to save his sister, who had fallen short by his mess ups! Ami had attempted to free their father by giving erself up...he..he just stood while her dartk side had been engraved within his being ...the dragon..why was the fear still there? Was the Phoenix still testing the teens!? He had to have realized it before!

~Young chosen,you are a legendary catalyst called a powersource. In the past,your father almost became just as you. He used self sacrifice to bear his troubles all alone. Trying hardest of all, not to break his promise over you...~

The boy blinked up by how the old teacher...his attitude was positively divine by that gaze into the blonde's soul! Aiden was stricken with guilt then. He..had to bring his dad back...He had not been greatful..only selfish...it was not how a hero should act!

~Lady Amaterasu. It has been many a century since then. The godly realm is not all so terrible? One day I too shall visit the plane of the non- existant. Yet for to - day...~

The Phoenix lifted from it's immense post to stay in mid flight before the sun's child . Her heart felt his empathy as ithey were one being. One exact copy of a universal plan. The miss Hathor snort with a smirk, knowing it was just admiration at best from past life to the next.

The two old friends looked to the children chosen to foresee their ideals out. To live as if ...as if there was still time to discover the quality of the god's gift.

~I have ...that power you said..a powersource...but..what I am more afraid of is hurting my family with that..fire..the one that I can't control..you all say I'll be able to in the future..but it's for me to decide! I should have that power, even if it means only the magic of ...flames or something goes to my sisters.~

Ami gasped by how he had truly felt..all thius time...it was a belief that the power was to doom his human life on earth...why did Aiden refuse to confess that?

Ann just huffed under her breath, then spoke in question out to the Phoenix..who...looked confused...?

~I see..you are fearfuo that the rage of a daemon is what the fires represent, if not tended to in a daily manner? I understand. Flames such as these include matters of the heart as well. Blood is only as strong as it's open will

Amelia turned back to her siblings. Did that mean-

~You want him to ...take away your magic? ~She exclaimed through their reserved 'speak'.

~The magic the Phoenix gave us isn't evil. You have to-

~YET. Yet children of my power. ~ The lord of his golden sunbeam throne stopped the group with a rough craawk.*

The three quit their discussion to hear out the fowl's intentions.

~You cannot have it torn away so easily. The light your chosen holds, must be granted by another to bear it's half- pupose.~

Aiden looked up to Ann who shrugged, then Ami who had a rough idea, thanks to Amaterasu's hand signing spoke out.

~So..because we are suppose to protect Aiden..then the golden dragon? That power we can't take from him right? So he'll only have half of your's ..sir?~

She was cautious and polite. It made less sense than his predetermined example. Poor Amy's eyes turned widely with disappointment towards her siblings. They had hard enough gazes on the outcome alone! Ami's puppy dog expression would have shred apart the shell encasing the hot-headed middle twin..

~I...think you should decide. It's just something you could practice..and being protected all the time...~ Ann wrung her left hand across her right, upper arm.

Her eyes showed disdain as before. He was unfit to carry any understasnding. No empathy, a coward..yet..fear was human..if only Aiden cared enough to try over again!-

~Then I think I know. ~

The blonde's head bobbed up to then right itself towards the burning bird of paradise.

~I...want to ask...or rather, I want to make a deal..a test...that if in one year that my powers don't hold..that something changes like I've said...you'll take them away. I want..I want Ann and Amy to carry half. So it'll still be safe...and I will keep the power of that golden l..dragon...it's my scar after all this...~

The boy hung his head. He was ashamed over how he had acted. The victim? Was this what a power- whatever was supposed to feel? Were all of those roles the same? Just...a sacrifice and a distraction from the truth?...

The red fire fowl looked into the hazel sights of the worrisome child. A chosen source..h had pulled the words from the elemental's own thoughts all to well. There was a new bate in the future. That was partly to be the reason for such an omen. The boy had state this clearly. If anyone ever tried to repeat the dragon lord Roku's mistakes...it was to be deemed, worthy of Aleiah's own mark upon the few.

~Then let it be said; Aiden Nathaniel , Grayson...you shall only be given the task to reclaim thatself worth upon your very spirit! The Golden Dragon itself shall be your guide. The guardians are to steer from your mission, as you sisters have taken the rites to become your new protectors! The guardians of the Rising sun, Snow Covred Barrens, The Eternal flame that is my own..and you. The one to guard the knowlege whence it shall be of the Dragon of the Golden Dawn. ~

It was his reason to no longer be seen as a fire starter...Aiden gawked up tpthe beast of light plumage and a regal air about it's form. The solar aspect od deathand rebirth .human born as a belief...in second chances.

It made the blonde perk up. Yeah! Heck, he could try even harder to make his family smile again..to feel safe! A hero? Was this whast it felt like to believe in your own ability? It was just as powerful..as doubt! He had been tricking himself to not grow up too quickly...that..was so uncool!

~I'll do it. Ami, Ann, we are going to let things, happen. Right now. Thank you Phoenix sir...I want my family and friends to know that they are safe on the ground!~

A smile as bright as the sun's had Ami grasp Aiden's palms. His light power enveloped the old outfit coated with dust and sand. It's newest guise was of a warrior. A bit gaudy by the gloves and boots near enough as Ann's transformation, though Ami took this as a reason to switch gears herself.

Amaterasu rejoined with her youngest charge to allow the garb of a ceramonial priestess to shine through. The darkness fell away once Ann had rejoined her brother as that relic as well. A brillaint fire cascaded round the few , once Ava had been away from the temple...it almost felt..as if they were opening a portal!

~Whaa! We are going home everybody!~

Ami shouted this to the sky as she tugged the two up..also knowing in her mind that Ava was not entirely lost. They..just had to wait.

Aiden would discover later that the Princess of her cold, mountain lands would never forget a thing. As for the task given to the children by the bird himself, the goddess mini knew her home was safe for a few years more. As long as her siblings fine - tuned their abilities from the public eye, then their lives would be stable once again, finally!

It was becoming late noon in the real world. Kori was pacing the floor while the clock tickedd second by second after the other. It had her grow nervous just to listen to a ping * from the Titans' comm link signal. Karen Beecher had been trying to cer up Kor in hopes she would use a better distraction.

However, Tameraneans were very sernsitive to matters of the heart, their pride, and family..as well as the ones' they loved terribly...

"Richard is still not ..all better!" Starfire wept into her hands. "My darling chilren are not home even after the sun has risen! It was not -

~Just hang tight Star.~

Gar Logan rushed in to offer his condolences for thast short moment, before Raven shoved his face off of the screen.

~We thought you'd want to go with us, you said no. Yet there wasn't any reason to..be all alone in the tower...even if Damian and Kid are both having a sparring session...without you...-

"I do know...though it will on,y bring them down to see me this way.." Kori sniffled by how she had been avoiding all but Greg- who was working his magic to recover Robin's consciousness...as her husband in ther present of course.

"Raven? Has there still been no sign of ...Hakuro speaking up? He will not talk toany of us...is it only -

Cyborg came up onto a second screen before the empath could muster her concerns.

~Team, I think you should check out something , just found out that Greg and...Vee of all animals has gone an' been lookin' for a cure behind our backs...I still think that mutt is nothin' but trouble..but that's who he is..Why was Greg not gonna let us in on Shoji's-

~Holy nose dive ! Rae! Cy! Stop chattin' and look up! It's a comet! In thge sky! ~

The group out on patrol and by their affairs took that note to stare into the solar flash's light. Blue Beetle had to shield his eyes from the glare.

"Dang! That is hot! Where did it come from? It's gonna hit -

Kori saw it. The reality hit her as hard as any mother's woes for their wish to be granted.

~They have come!~ She sped off towards the city, outside loud doors and crashing waves, which greet her as a plesent reminder of her patience. Her struggling, scrambling, awkward sense f direction had the mother shoot straight off towards the last place her dear family had beedn spotted.

The Jump City pier. The only entry point Raven had pointed out earlier. A day...many more hours than need be as the alien princess tore ff towards the outskirts. The day's brink of shouldered light from noon turning to evening , had the powerhousec mama drained.

Now,now she could finally see. Her wish had been remembered by the allies...they were safe..those children of her own beating heart had to be!

Aiden's power of the light from that realm had relaxed to beam further as a princess of Tameran's descendant.

"Coool!" Ami kept up her own ability to steer the teens clear and out from the waves. It was not going to pull them in, earth was where!-

"Hit the deck!" Ann cried out as soon as an obnoxious round of crates had sent the three toppling ; onto what seemed a less favourable spot, being earth as it was even.

"We landed in the ship..oww...yard..." Aiden grunt while rubbing his skull.

"I..have mom's powers...ood thing..they shielded anyone from seeing the other ones-

"You talk way too much in touchy situations. " Hana brushed off her old outfit of a punk cadet. "Just follow my lead. Since you think that musing over the past will work so-

"My darling bumgorfs!"

Kori was the first to catch their lacation as her hair swayed from behind. Her feet did not have to touch the ground. Her team was renouned by too many to not seem trustworthy of that type of ' action. '

Her own arms felt warmer than Aiden's flames as all three...what? Wait!

"Where is your big sister?" Kori still kept her super human grip around her three remaining . Ava..Ava had left..just as Shoji had spoken...

"She..." Am had to say something. Her explaination was stopped by the two red headed twins with false grins.

"She's smoothing stuff out with...the spirits. Mom! You would not believe what we did! We were someplace in the past, and

"You think she's blind bro? Mom's been to fr off galaxies. It's not going to-

"I would love to hear about your fun adventures! Though first, we must return to the tower. Rachel and Grggory have discovered something that may help your father! Aiden, do not run off.I was told on my way to this pier, that only your powers might be able to work on the light crystal holding Aaron prisoner as well as -

"Dad's still alive? What ? That cryatal...that was what that spirit was trapped inside of ! Oh my gosh! We have to go back! Ann! How are your relations with Santiago?" He's asked this out of the blue, so much that a stutter passed by the oh- so confident red head's lips.

"A-..Ah...Sh..She! She will be fine! When we get there I'll give her a heads up! No sweat!"

The thumbs up was a definitie A-Ok.

Ami shuffled by to think only why..had Aiden and Annie interrupted her explanation? It was full proof and they might even...that wasn't ok to fudge the truth! She'd get them back later. Amy , was no lier. She was a tattler of just means however.

"Then we shall meet with the others back in our ...do not forget our home should be back to normal...despite the repairs, in a few days. You three will start classees again..sniff!* I am so proud of you...now. I do think your uncle Victor will gladly feed those hungry stomaches...any requests ?"

As they were cascaded over water , the platform drew even closer still. Aiden hada feeling more than a hot meal and shower were to be had once they had the other Titans to stamp out.

~I hope we are ok with Aunt Rachel..she's the biggest worry - wart of all..~

With a tiny sigh*, the poor, tired blonde took this as a step to reduce his grief..eventually, his entire heart would heal up. It would, just take a while...

A while to compensate was not long enough for Raven , to look the trouble makers directly in the eye.

She was not warm and fuzzy, her motto was to be reliable always in times of crisis. Honesty was not Aiden earlier on during the plight off of earthen grounds. That had caused a lot of strife to form around the Titan senior's thoughts.

"You ended up being transported to the realm of the Phoenix. Now Ava isn't here with you. I do not believe that she-  
"But it wasn't our fault!" Ann tried to shoot back in defense to her sibling's torment .

"She wasn't allowed to follow us inside! That's what..Ha..What Min told us!-

"JinMae's counter self? She was not as she said?" Greg in a sense pretended to play the fool. He'd had his thoughts over that mangy trickster. She was the past in a puff of smoke. Ha! Alas..she had fooled the old magician far too well,and for his own good!

Aiden shifted his feet side to side. This was not ok. His mom was too in shock to do a thing! But..maybe the truth..wouldn't hurt...

"She's...-

"I can tell Auntie Raven everything. " Amelia stood up to exhale quickly.

The group, including Raven herself were suprised by other youngest's ' rise up' from the benches.

"You have an idea Ami?"

Kori asked her you daughter, who nod and was positively sure. Her words would bring an end to the grown-ups' fighting.

"I am mama. Auntie, the truth is, Ava was gonna leave us to go home to her kingdom in the...Snowy Barrens. The Phoenix said something like that and I remembered Ava's talk...she said she had to protect us and didn't want to go .."

The girl spoke solemnly of this feat. Her tiny hands clutched her skirt of a grade - age detective. Blue eyes searched for the reason, regardless of it's contents already having been explained by the princess...that Ami was not through clarifying.

"She..told me what happened back when we first saw her again in the compu ...when Ann and I had learned to use magic. That was when Ava decided to let me know, but Annie and Aide don't really have a clue!-

"You didn't tell us but she told you?" Hana put her hands to her hips and reprimanded.

"Then we were so out of the loop! Why didn't mom know! Who else? You were not her only ear, so spill!"

Ami grit her fingers even tighter by that shout, to come off her burried away secrecy..regarding Ava's sad secret...

"Mom, everyone, Sis..and Bro...Ava..isn't going home...She's not even one of us..She said she's going to rule a ..kingdom ..just like the lady who helped us...me...Her name was Reia...she saved me by giving Ava magic..and..then the dragon couldn't hurt us! I was a sun child an' all..but as the moon next to me..she's not going to stop protecting us...she..she loves...us..all! Waaah!*"

The sniffling ten year old was back to her innocent self. Ava's enchantment also left Ann a bit nervous. She was a coward! Was her temper going...

Anna actually laughed instead, shocking her mother, who assumed she'd been on overload in the back ground.

"What's so funny!" Aiden looked disappointingly into his twin's gleaming eyes.

"She was just here for her job! That explains why she was adopted so easily! That cat..even Isa...they knew..he had to have-

"Yet..then she -

Greg never reacted quickly enough . Aiden stomped over to demand that the aging sorcerer recover their father. Pronto!

Raven sat away from Ami, who was still bawling in Kori's arms.

Gar transformed into an adorable sugar glider to cheer up the child.

Ava was gone. Up and left for a seat as an Eternal born official. She had not broken a single vow that she would go.

Reia had been Ava in the past, it was reincarnation by means of preservation. Though it had reconstructed her unborn child instead in the process, both Ava and Reia's states of being, had remained as one. That included her position as a peacekeeper to the forever snow capped, Snowy Barrens.

Aneiu could clue in Greg later. Right now...it seemed that Richard's life was ready to re-assemble. All so as long as his team reunited in time to do so.

The light crystal was the last task to take on. Aiden was nervous. Ava was not coming home, Ann was chewing her lip, and Ami...it broke her heart worse than the twins'...

"You know ...how to use it?"

Gregory made the blonde jump by the quick question.

Aiden then reluctantly nod to the sorcerer and small group by his immediate shock. The pessure felt uneasy..Though..it had to be as possible as throwing ...

"I'll do it. " Just ..stand back away!" He flushed over how his mother's power had gone off before. Aiden was going to be attempting a dangerous 'rites of passage.' He would be combining his golden dragon abilities with his mother's power by sunlight.

"Here goes...!" With a quiet inhale, fury surrounded the crystal. In reds, gold, orage, it had to work!

Whips of light decided to dash the poor teen's attempts by the backlash of a curse on Hakuro. Roku's madness was injected inside!

Raven saw a flicker of this tothen protest the rest! He could end up just as Robin!

"No! Aunt Raven! Stay back! I'm going...to save..them all!"

With two arms tossed out towards the jagged shard, the blonde's eyes turned to ember. To amber as he had feared previously, it was today welcomed as a question of his fate. Aiden had learned to sap the object...the what was that-

"Aide!" Ann decided to lend her power of the Phoenix.

The two boosted their strengths as soon as Ami's light self had returned. Amaterasu...was askijg her to join the team!

"I'm going too!"

The ten year old miko child drove her abilities to hit the stone until it festered into more clutsers. They were going to break three beings loose from the prison! One..missing!

~You should relax your arms..silly, I know that my return will be late...this is all I can do for now...~

Aiden heard it. Ava! She was lending her magic to save their dad! It wasn't an illusion..she..she still cared about them!

With a fire in onego, the blonde had gathedred enough energy to shatter the growing walls of the palace jail ell within the maze held shard of light. The energy left over was trapped deep inside it's core- while with a poof!*

Grayson, Aaron in his intangible body, Hakuro still clinging to the hero Titan tightly...They were standing visible in front...Kori rushed past to collect her family.

"Aiden! My Ann! Ami ..and..Dick...you..is thast really you?..."

She was in disbelief, as the children stepped back to grin and smirk by a job well done!

Richard rubbed his eyes, as if awoken by someone other than his three blood ties...

"Wh..was I asleep? Did we...wi- Kori! I'm...a bit confused..What happened?"

As with the after -wedding episode in previous chapters( Arc life after death and previous shadows and creatures. )  
Dick Grayson had returned with a sort of memory loss. The episode with Roku no longer existed to plague the heroic Nightwing. Robin included!

Starfire had a wide expression painted across her brow. "You..do not recall? You were captured! And the dra-

"I...can't fingure a thing...my head hurts plenty. Was everyone ok? I thought..that we had gotten into-

"Best not to strain yourself. " Raven coaxed the hero with Starfire to the next room.

"Children...thank you..." Star was crying briefly before her tears really did flow. The three blushed by how that teamwork had been over the top, but so worth the effort to save a life- times three!

"I suppose the reincarnate of Alicia is ...not a day's length? Might I speak to -

Greg smiled and ushered the sorcerer tween to another spot by the big screen. He was trying to patch things up with Allie...all this time...it was a great thing that only the Ethereal counterpart had left, not the Spirit princess Miss Daia.

Lastly was Hakuro. The green hero in his new uniform shocked the light haired and blind teen as he felt the fabric of the man's arm.

~I...have lost touch with your world..it is ever changing. ~ He chuckled nervously then asked, where had Robin gone?

Cyborg explained that Robin had grown up, but a new one still acted in his place.

A small, incomprehensible smile adorned the light Ethereal seer's lips.~He is going to treasure that part I do pray...~

Gar and Vic shrugged by what that included, then decied to contact a guardian of two before the spirit world missed an advocate of two.

"You should patch things up with Kay. He's not all like you..but you have the same hair do! That should count for somethin!"

Changeling was knudged to hush -up ' by the eldest Titan senior. The younger generation members were out on patrol or roughing up the gym. This was not going to work without Raven or Richard here to ease the kid a bit.

The light eyes of the all seeing Etheral were then filled with laughter, and..tears?

"Wait!" Aiden ran over to the young spirit self of the one to have given him his sword. He was stuck with the thing for a very long time, but that did not matter!

"So...you are the one who kept warning me of danger? But.. why are you yiunger than me?"

He was trying to distract the youthul ancient from it's woes.

~I am short...it is something my kind may never be! I am thousands of years in age! Why must you decide that I-

"Cause' you stopped crying!"

Aiden grinned as if the teen had known all along just what the lil guy needed to do.

~That...~ The shock on the surprised Ethereal's face was washed away by a beam of..laughter! No tears!

~You..you do not ...haha..haahahaa!~

The two adults were uncertain if this..looked at all natural. An otherworld ancient beng was keeling over om hysteria!

Aiden decided that the rest was pretty obvious. He reached out while everyone had been watching, then gave the young seer a great big hug. A 'thanks for being there to guide me. '

A smile was even more evident tan the modest one before the teen prophet's laughing fit. Aiden only held tighter. Ami felt left out and ran over to join in. To her it was an innocent show of gratitude.

"You protected him...thank you...I'll never forget ...Hakuro..."

The ten year old was then joined by ann , who was uncertain about whether ..this looked safe...

Suddenly, Raven called out to the three. The light entity Hakuro gasped, then transformed into something...that had the rest all seem all but real enough!

The light ddragonling had been given back it's body. Though the only way to revive it's existence was to grant the little one another chance by ...Hakuro's one life force.

The light lizard was small, though it still made Ami giggle endlessly by the cuteness.

"Hak..uro?. But..that guy Aaron!-

~I share the same energies! It's ok! Hakuro was not immortal..nothing ever is! He wanted me to guide you again! I promised..you ar my best buddy !~

The adorable sight had Raven and Cy slap their faces. Changeling had had a faint attack during Hakuro's transformation.

Dick Grayson and Korinhad been right beside Raven, who was lost for words for once!

Aiden turned around to face his parents.

"Can we..will you let me do this? I won't let it get in the way of my schoolwork or...-

Richard brought a hand to his son's shoulder.

"You did the right thing. Of course he can stay. But you are not going anywhere until your homwork is done. That includes to train...well, I think you do owe some of us an apology. "

Aiden nod to this. "Is is ?..Solario? Will he still want me around?..." The boy wonderecif his anger had been uncalled for.

Dick shook his head. "I guess, but you have a responsibility now. Your mom took over so much while I was...unable to stop what would happen. I refused the idea that it had to. Hakuro was actually one of the allies I told you about that had it hard..just like how you guys fought that ...well, we can talk more about it another time. Ami still has not gotten her chance to celebrate sixth place. " The blonde smiled while both males turned to Amelia's gasping face.

"Reeally? Ok! But since you did offer...we are not going to that place till my brthday! I want to go...to the Mochi Mania headquarters where Uncle Shoji lives! Summer break is not over! We never had an awesome vacation! Then you owe all five of us a trip abroad! No buts papa!"

That...had Raven giggle while no one had been watching.

"I..think I'll have to talk to my boss...who's still licking old wounds...but..we'll...we'll go in a few days. You guys never have had passports before! That might take-

"Papa?..." The ten year old drove a hard bargain. Starfire smiled and chimed in.

"I will gladly see to the extra pieces that need placing. " She was back to her old self. This was no illusion created by a fourteen year old mind and magical powers. It finally felt just like home!

As simple as all of this had been for the chosen few of the new era, another era took place within the walls of the Eternal realm's hallways. The one facing trial, was an undivided Lil inside Roko's body. She no longer was allowed to drift aimlessly to gain a form of her own. Roko had done her duty; though it had been tricky. Slade had spoken by link to the daemon girl over finding Lil and the dragon. The plan had been not withou an equal amount of guilt on their minds.

Aleiah had not dared to reveal herself unless overshadowing an official . Roko was always to be cursed, tainted by her role once played out to the fullest of the dragon's own past.

~I was just an orphaned wretch. That creature took me in to do experimens. Before I had known to discern jut what it was I had bargained for, my true nature had been warped with both the king and his son's own spirit. ~

The rest cwent on towards how Roko hd been a lowly spirit; abandoned by a great plight that sent her entire village to be destroyed by their own undoing.

~As Veronica, I had been secretly left in the way of a great 'taker of sacrificies. ' Even while the elders knew not his face...they trusted this 'deity ' to bring them their bounty and worth. As if I were cattle to the slaughter of a great monster...so. Rokuro and I only met once Rokou; the dark self of the prince in form- designed by the king's energies, had been born or birthed by such a desire to control the prince's..ability. ~

Isis stood by and waited for Maat to speak up.

~Then be wise to tell us. Why did you so as much trust the prince's father at all?~

That was a hard question. She had been struggling to leave it at that. Yet the orderlies needed paperwork.

Roko took in an inhale to continue. All started with a reason of fear tactics. Once the prince's dark magic had festered out of control, Roku had to use the painful realization, that would strtike his son into a depression...eventually, it had shut away the fluxes. Roko on the other hand, had been utterly terrified by the disdplay of another prince.

In order to keep herself..protected, she decided to stay on the king's best side. He ended up teaming her with Rokou, and eventually..they merged to all but become an anchor- a tasking one for the poor prince to suffer by...if ever he disobeyed orders.

~A prison guard? Or maybe the crystal itself manifested us to gain his powers...the dragon never announced a word to his tusted lackeys. Only Lilith knew what he wanted. She still held on to that much...you mught gldly ask...she is after all still holding control over my poor body!~

The self whimpered this with a whine. That had Nap Shi from across the room fly over to gaze directly into the killer's face. The devilish grin of the self of Roku's and his dead son's snickered.

~Lil..had she really been the one to watch for? There was just trial and error...over what could quench the flames if a blood red sky!~

The spirit of wind and elementally- lost arts had no choice.

~Confine her for now before her demons rage again. I shall speak with Lilith by nightfall...whence owls tend to gather...~

The hysterically pained Roko was mad as the clown - Puppet Master. The deity held her back with shackles, cords, of all the lessons to be learned...she knew her fate.

Roku was no longer there to act by her benefit..there..was only one, lesser daemon of the dreaded desert left to act by her wishes...

~I..have no one to trust any longer...~

Tears miraculously fell to shatter the resistance the self had over the waiting wraith. The council of very many stood in. horror as the features of the aspect turned to ...mature into a temptress's body!

~I do beg your pardon my sisters...this is most uncalled for even under your new code! We were never to be felt this way...lowly diggers of our own graves! Let me give you my ...extended thanks!~

The red eyes of the demon crone left Bao Shi to shout louder to her cohorts. They had been follish in gawking as long as they had! This was their chance to end the succubus's turn of events for good!

~We are too late! I did warn you all to be quick about her!-

~Remove this body from the court's presence?...~ The threat from the lady's lips turned toxic right in front of the wide eyed wind elemental. She growled back with an equally powerful stance.

~And I might not justly 'take' this order's standing down...Have you forgotten what I lack? There is not a soul to have guessed my parting gift...but you Bao Shi Darling!~

The demon hissed with fists to the wooden podium. Her teeth gleaming dangerously as daggers into the hearts of her fellow brothers. Lil had taken the stand. Would she reject reason to hear out their pleas? That she might be saved fully, only once the strix had laid down her vengence for another day?

~I trust you never again to walk this world's borders! You too shall be sent to swim for eternity out of the cosmic order of existance, helpless to the tides!~

The demon's laugh had the righteous mother of the eastern skies clap her wrists to start up a chant .

~By the powers of Ether and Air, never again shall you live amongst the world of those breathing! Disappear until the desired end is upon us all! Now BEGONE!~

The strix only smiled wider while Isis had yet to witness her relative's fated farewell.

~Ishtar...you will never wear her crown again...goodbye. Lady of the coven lost...~ The one lowly aspect of the deity of an ancient rite ..suddenly turned with a sad smile to the Egyptian saint. ~I was dead before your own crown had fallen..wear it well into the afterlife..~

The wraith figure would forever haunt the sand goddess's waking dreams with that prayer. It sounded a curse to the underworld's strongest guide. She shivered by the pure envy that must have tormented this creature. So beloved. Loved then damned as human wars raged...even her name was traced into the mud as a monster...

Isis gawked. She had walked again into the light...while other deity...had fallen to crumble below the earth's very core of existance. Not including her Brother Seth- whom was no more than what the dead bore upon the lost of desert storms. Yet Hathoe..she had lived! That only proved that..the line was once against blurred. Lilhad fought. She had did crying..a true aspect of the destroye at her best.

Bao Shi had been furious once Lil's silence had been understood. An insult! She would not bow to those of righteous faith and understanding of order! She was a cretin to die with her beloved charge and lord! Isis however had nothing to add. She had known the old Ishtar. She was no princess. A queen, maybe a warrior, yet..never this...

~You...tossed her into the void ..no one could survive that! Why was her punishment!-

Isis was thrown aback by that glare. A dragon. Bao Shi was once a deity herself in the very past to have crowned Raku her successor! He had stolen her seat...that...left a snort to surprise the fellow council hoard inside the great halls.

~Go. ~

Bao Shi Lan corrected by directing the shuddering mother deity to leave for another time line.

~Bring the one of light to say farewell to his alotted time span. Aaron Stellanova must soon be off. Brigid! Gather the council of Time's successor. Tsani awaits our company.. The rest is spoken. Gather your sisters and brothers by the summit of souls . We are to see to the send off as well..of the Earthen follower of the Wood elves' last teachings...and to lay to rest Dragon Earth for a time...~

As her original homeworld ; besides Tsukiyume and Sayumon , as well as Veravakumu, Dragon Earth had been a powerful ally far longer than any had witnessed.

She would mourn openly the send off of the life and spirit of Dearheart the very most...also..Dragon Earth had not died alone in his nest.

A small hatching had left her world to swear unto her life's work, by his side even as her years had had more to bring.

Raine had died by his side, sharing the same 'life energy ' until it had been no more.

Raine was not an elder. She would have been a slight younger than Malchior if he had remained. If only she had strayed not from her worldly teachings, then perhaps..she might have become his highest priestess of all...

The loss of those was greatest with those trying to bar the gates from the dragon's entry into their world. It always had to be to breach the Earthen lands before the Spirit planes.

Roku had lost so much magic in the original battle with the Titan chosen, that returning as a ruler ; as Slade had been coerced in to , had not given him enough to stand by. Without his son's extra ability to radiate powers enough to crush those walls, he was nothing more than a failure by his own desires.

~I, Isis, shall see to the Daia child Alicia. ~

Her voice fell as she spoke this to echo across her allies' minds.

~She has now awoken long enough to fulfill her role as the sucessor to the Celestial Haven of Light. Darkness will also wither away soon. I do hope the two might learn from one another...so do not be harsh once I bring her spirit back.~

Bao Shi nod and gave a show of respect to this announcement.

~Very well. See that the child not caue an imbalance of energy . Her host is growing ill day by day. The line of Daia depends on a candidate. Her sister Cecila shall as well, take Darkness's place-

The fellows of the halls of great happening gasped by such a predetermined job! The black widow's host? She was to act as a similar prophet?

~I have not decided fully upon this. Worry not my children.~

Bao Shi excused the fact that it had been a plan. In order to keep night and day bound and grounded as one. Though Lady Catherine...would protest until her next new moon!

Isis concealed her concern with a small nod,then sped off down the halls , out into the streets of the Sky Villa Plaza. Her task was at all for certain, Alicia would not be returning again to say goodbye. Aaron, had finished his role, thus...he was about to fall away from his beloved's blue sights forever.

Lisa was near ready for a live show by Aira's..command...Gah! But bher biggest questions still had not been answered! That siren was a nightmare!

"I think I need along vacation..." The performing artist sighed with a tired groan,while Alicia decided to poke her head out to , have a chat.

~I must thank you for allthat you have done. As my dearest friend and a partner to our pledge. This was if not at all possible,all by you showing the way with such dignity-

"Butter me up some more! Praise..? Please! You were ..are a princess! I..I'm just there to entertain really. So don't sweat it. We did pretty well beating the drones back! So..what kind of magic was that? My hair almost turned white! Are you sure there is nothing to hide? Partner?"

Allie chuckled from within the speak , and Lisa's skull.

~I am an honorary sister of light. The day, daubers, the solar essence and that which is unseen by mortal eyes alone. You only held my power for so long...so I feel it best in your interest ..~

Alicia felt her heart beat faster as Lisa's chest rattled...what?

"You..are leaving...sniff! Why didn't you tell me then? What's the point of being sugary- sweet with me..then lying to me?" Lisa spat back while her head had started to ache by Allie's tears.

~I..have no longer any other chance to thank you ! The clock is ticking furiously ! My time had been past it's mark by two days over then end! I...I begged to stay by your side! We had not even said goodbye to him!-

"What? You mean your lover or whatever? What about what you promised me for Aiden's sake? Did you care if I couldn't protect him like before? He has no idea what's really going on! You..you...how can you just up and forget!?"

That made Alicia sniffle by her loss. ~I was given notice by my own mates, that...you would be safe-

"I don't care! You decided to praise me then shove off! That is wrong! If you are royalty whereever you go, then don't be so cold hearted! You'll just end up lonely! I..I wanted to at least know you! But now...Aiden is just going to have to figure it out. "

Allie tried to reach out. Her host was..rejecting the rason behind her stay in the first place. The dear had become ..had been bonded far too long.

Aaron was waiting...Alicia wanted that. She wanted him to see her..though..not at all like this...

~I..will go...You..were not told this, though my ability is still potent and expressed by your emotion. Being through your mind for so long,has given you the ability to read his waves. The light that guides. I hope you are happy. ~

Leaving with a scrunched expression and frown in a pained way, the light of the Daia faction finally had had her fill oif the mortal realm.

~I wish you well regardless. That is how a true lady might express her thanks. Goodbye Miss Viscado. Enjoy your performance. ~

It was a stern, hollow farewell. Lisa heard it loud and clear.

The lights blared on as the stage became a circus. "I will. You can bet I'll forget this whole ordeal till after the show. Princess. "

The band atarted up, all before the brunette had readied for her night to x wow' the crowd speachless. The drummer let the beat do some early work, until the bass had Lisa howling like never before.

~The light to see. It's not moonlight I hope! No lunatics in this faction!~

No, to Alice, she had a ray to return to. A beacon that would hold her stead while Alicia recovered. The baton was yet to make it's way to Ready Steady's doorstep. The vocalist kept jamming the night away. Her cries of a love falling away and a world out of reach, brought the climatic concert to gain a full house.

~Worlds away you stray from me.

I reach out to tell you one more time.

We still have time to plan ahead.

In our hands we hold the key, you and me.

Giving me that glance, I feel my heart starting to thaw.

You told me you need you space, but I detest long distance calls the most.

Come back to me! Our music is loudest as one whole soul!

Have you even tried to look at yourself? Seeing what lies ahead now, didn't think you would test my guess.

This is where we stand, together we'll jump off the edge and find ourselves in the same mind!

I want to do nothing more than see you there.

We can see the same sun over the horizon. The day never dies while you and I are still one.

One whole soul. You and I rage across the tides!~

The chorus had the bassist baffled by his lead vocalist member's improve. The drummer was having a blast...but Alyssa...was diving in!

The crowd was going wild! It was a berserk attack on the old track, to build right over it ! New lyrics that tore down walls. The reaction was something fierce...a solemn heart was calling to the skies , to hold the memories of a love never truely gained, though now lost to the milky way.

Rejection wad the hardest of all woes in her heart tonight. Lisa never left a single customer bare of her response. They cried for more until midnight. A concert that left tears instead of sweat- it was a well needed therapy that only she would know how to take.

Ava was gone. Despite what Amelia had told Dick and his old team, the aftertaste of a silent defeat still lingered. Richard was frustrated that he could not; despite all of the turbulent craziness!...Ava still had been bound to leave their side...

He punched a gymnasium wall , even while the sand bag was only...partly useless.

"I failed..the kids are not all safe.."

The cop hung his head while the day washed away his worries. It had been simple, yeah. Being a parent never was.

The one to finally figure that the officer had been breaking bars at the local work out facility, was someone that ...sort of left the police man , feeling odd. It was Sakurano Ayane. Yah, she was here to drag the fat cat..wait! Shoji was here? Then..that meant he had stayed back? The report had been false by...Cy was in trouble!~

Ayane had not intended per se to notice Richard's sweat and shame against the wall.

He looked up carefully with heavy padded gloves to prevent...as a Titan his recklessnature had been to come backdown to earth with bruised knuckles. Prepared adults were not so careless.

Ayane let off a small, meek wave. Her shyness differed from whom she had kept safe all that time. Lorelai Ainsley...The one to have trusted their now- destroyed enemy..only...it had ben for the sake of her banished pride. How did Ayane exist before the prepping for such a task? Was Sho-

"There you are!" The wise eyed secretary and vice pres gripped a crawling soul from scuttling across the floor in full incog attire.

"You snuck out to say something. Well? We have a plane to catch after you've patched EVERYTHING up. I also, have a few words."

Her voice sounded fragile near the end. Maybe Lori still formed a part of Ayane's emotional...ugh...no more of this..

Sturdily past the bulks and body builders , the cop walked . Shoji was a bit flustered that he'd been aurrounded so easily. Ayane only smirked to this and took to full -size body pinning the con cat to the floor shook before she had the chance to hear applause from the stunned male and females working out.

"Nice karate chop sister!"

"Wow! He's like, a full grown guy! That takes stamina!"

"You can pin ...whoa, no way you're on my level. I can only bench a fiftty! "

The giggle the miss supressed had the scientist grunt for the secretary to finish her speech. Quickly.

"I was raised where martial arts is a must. My grandparents highly encouraged it!"

It was a sort of...accented English. The 'duchess' could also translate well! Ayane had been a perfect multi tasking candidate to carry on the princess's work. That cat was slick...

"Thank you, though I'm not in town for more than a couple of hours. I admit, that was very kind to praise my skills. Practice is the art to any task! Enjoy your workouts to the fullest. So, do not mind my intrusion..!"

With a few friendly waves to step by and away, the violet haired princess finally had found her grip again- this time a stranglehold against her superior's collarbone.

"Now do the right thing a apologize!"

The frown had the scientist shaking, while...Dicvk felt his lips curl up, into a laugh!

"Hoah! What is going on...sniff!*...You..haha...You two are close, but..why are ...hahaha!..Ha...you here in Cali again? "

Richard Grayson wiped a rather real tear from his eye. The stress had built up to explode in such a way, that had both visitors quite startled.

"I...R...Dick...I want to ...say...soorrr...so...soorry..!" The lady behind him smirked triumphantly, nudging her boss to go on.

"I...played a lot of cards while he had you tied...I even bumped into Ava...she..was strong. Dick..I..I'm sorry there..was nothing else I could do..."

The mop haired president let his hands cover over his dark sights.

With a groan and moan, Shoji had fallen to his knees. Why was he!-

"I promised to rebuild your pent. It's..gooid in a few days...you..can even saythe paid vacay was...an early gift from ol' Uncle Shoj..." Tears were the last thing that Ayane had expected. Was Takahara that sorry? She had not intended for it to go this far!

"Um...I thinkwe should-

"Shoji us just a freak of nature! Without you guys, I wouldn't even be able to staythis way! I exist by that promise so I want to change a bit! No underhanded, dirty, tricks played by the fox...I am not my relative and will not abandon you and your team again! Please don't kick me to the curb! I want Ami to go on an all expense paid Mochi Mania Land tour! I will even supervise! Just...gah! This might be why the business world seems so bleak..isolation is just as well...so don't...-

"Dog, you are not being thrown anywhere. Why is he?..Nevermind. First off, get up and stand up tall. Whast happened to the brilliant professional my kid still looks up to? If you want to apologize , do it with them. I knoiw you Takahara. They are just getting to know their shadowy 'guardian' for the first time in more than ten years."

Sweatily, Dick flopped a towel over his broad shoulders. Ayane cleared her throat by the tension.

"We should. Though make not of the time. Remember that THEY will get the vacation time. You have an expedential workload to follow up . Otherwise,I'll...I'll I will transfer to work with Wayne!-

"Hey!"

Dick playfully covered his mouth before protesting.

"Waaah! Ayaaaa! You want a stiff for a boss? I was a top knotch compared to doomand gloom! Why ! Oh the hoorrror!" The two laughed by her jest before Ayane had cleared up her end.

"He'll see you for supper. Though, your youngest's wisxh for a certain caf ..had popped up...I still think ...-

Dick blinked by the fact ...at all..that she had known Ami's first choice! No one had spoken a word of it outside his family's circle!

"Shoji...it was...a surprise...did you?"

The black cat furiously shook his head to rebuke.

"No! I never let her in ! Who then...it couldn't be!"

The two looked on with wide eyes.

Ayane stood up to seem more a figure that left the men speechless, more s than before!

"No..it's Lori...shoud have guessed..."

The queen swished her hair to flip behind that slender neck.

"I was surprised to have survived. I had foreseen a rather speacial turn out for my...dear friend's child to celebrate..."

Her shyness had not been Ayane. Lori was a teen!

"That explains all of that energy. Ayane you see is-

"I can grapple dogs, especially you Shoji!"

Dick laughed by this comedic show- then recalled that Lori had once been reluctant to have Veravakumu ...as her's..

He covered his memory up , with a quick gathering of the two by clapping to have their attention.

"Hey, ok, it's not a big deal. Ami would be glad to have friends of all sorts at her party. Just..one favor. "

The cat cocked his head. That..usually had a twist...

"Go as Vee. Ami would be alright as long as pets are allowed. Then she'd gladly forgive the Uncle Shoj you claimed to be to her. "

The greatful aura of a hopelessly, thankful male held the cat apart from his noble - casual self.

"I'll do it! If my pup's side can make her laugh like we are now, then yes! I am in your debt once more!"

The sigh of an aggravated secretary had the males look to Ayane .

"Cancel..his flight...you..are staying...in the lowest room space we can rent until ...we..make it..home!...No second chances for a ritzy hotel! You have not earned my sympathy yet!"

Takahara chuckled along as Richard smiled,.shaking his head to reply by Ayane's punishment.

"Then what an I say...good luck. "

The cat knew that the cop had given him a heads up before hitting the gym showers.

Sakurano, was pulling teeth for Shoji to keep everything together... now..he was left alone with but that was ok! Ayane and Lori had beendear friends. Even if there had been no blood relation officially between the old Veravakumu and the princess...he ...still ...missed those days as teens. Just enjoying their lives before nothing else mattered anymore...

He glanced back, even if the other officials weren't noting or jotting down the display. Ayane was into the act. Takahara just, had to try from scratch, or leave his mark before giving ten year old Amy...something to blissfully ...forget .

~Sort of a guardian spirit. I was supposed to keep from their sights..those kids..they'll forget what it is they should hate about this big 'puff ball...nonesense..but...~

With aslightly annoyed sigh, Shoji had returned as himself. In other words, composed as the con cat as he had shown ealier, he could lay pretty low.

Sakurano tilted her head to see what was going on inside her boss's skull. It was pointless until Grayson had their attention. He was squeaky clean and ready to shove off.

"Shall we then , for old times sake?"

The two guests of the crowded gymnasium smiled , then nod one at a time.

"Lead the way kid! Wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Shoji prided his newly instated position as a sort of god father ; secondarily to Wayne..the show off..

"Then let's!"

The three head for the city. A large mall opening had been the talk of the town ; even as larger stores had already replaced establishments - such as the butcher, baker...but a mall was unexpected!

(Aiden was trapped inside a similar setting. It existed for his entertainment? Hmm? So maybe , a slim trick, the mall had been..sort of manifested by unknown forces by the upset inside the lone void of Roku's creation. Recall; Robin was shown the future in a flash foward in order to trap him into a trade ...a pact with the dragon to become his guardian of another sort so that Kori and he would end up ..well, happy! Roku thrives around pulling in those who have burried desires to fulfill. Even if Aiden's was placed in the mall, it had to be a sort of 'perfect life' scenario. Roku did that by flipping through the teen's memories, just as he did Robin in the last contract. Dick could no longer contain Roku's demonic influence after trying to end Slade's career. Permanently. Well before Aiden was born, yet Ava had already been by the parents' sides. Roku collectively promised Lil; who had been recovering from the blow as well, to team up and reclaim a new 'power source.' Aiden Grayson. The red dragon could fabricate illusions the size of homeworlds! Lilith also did the same by dragging Ava into her past. It was not described as anything other than a crystal palace. That was what Lil had wanted the teen priestess to believe. The Lady Reia was not a royal soul. She was a mystic of sorts that protected the realm of Aneiu's (white wolf mother) and her forest . The barrens is a wilderness. The nomadic symbolism is mentioned by the battle scene Kori witnessed in' part one of these new years'. She was a priestess with the guise of an all seeing 'Raven' totem. The part there was why 'raven winged' mattered. Aluehainyu was alive as a young child in Reiua's living hours. That included dealing with the role as a Psychopomp as Al did in Part one; these new years. If both she and her child had lived, the Eternal girl Aluehainyu would have tended to , grooming the princess' Anya Wulfsmund originally' , as the next successor of Reia's high priestess role. So it goes to say...Back to the story!)

"Wonder if any time has passed between us going on the alert...What'd a think Ami? Am I wrong?" Jackie had the phone in her hand while filing out...homework her dad had designed to 'enrich ' the eleven year old's pre- middle grader - experience. The girl had just sighed it all off, until Ami had wrung her cell into a tizzy. The child's mama had allowed a short break from studying to chat with her be tie miles away.

To the grade schooler's suprise, the ten year old, pop- centric had been a day's distance from their house...it..meant everyone had beat the baddies!

"You got to team up with the Titans, Am, that and your brother is really the apple of someone's eye-

Ami interrupted with a flop to the floor fro her mattress .

"Who's saying things about my bro? Was it your's ? ...hmm..you know, my sister Hanna eally has trouble talking to guys..but I think she's always sweating around him! You should hook up those two pronto!" The gigging friernd had her gears turning as if they were not new to the concept of crushes. Amy even thought..that Chris looked...kinda..sweet?...

"What are you sayin ' ? My bro doesn't know anything about that! He's..oh...he knows Lisa and Chris. Obviously. dang...shoulda ' kept my guard up around you Ami. "

"Yeah, that might not be so bad..but how's house arrest so far? I still have my party! You are on the v.I.p guest list, so bring your best stuff. I do not mean only gifts, I mean your wardrobe's best dressed!"

The two chat in the seclusion of their bedrooms while Cy and Karen smiled by the expression on their lil geniues faces towns apart.

"Karen, I am most relieved that your supporting Ami...that was very kind. Her party will be something joyous for us all to -

"It's no big deal! We are besties no matter how long the years roll! Remember our history. That's just the root of whatckeeps us standing."

The Tameranan mom nod before hanging up on their seperate line. Ann was rushing the books to catch up with her lost time in boot camp. Even though they had tutorsgalore over there, high school and beyond was still a base requirement for anyone wishing to back up the champ soldier and her team of elite fighters.

"Though..I do hope Richqrd approves for the sake of our relationship with Astarte...Sara ...is she still..."

A line from Kori's cell was coming through just as her words had been left to fall flat of an answer.

"Oh! It is from..Raven?"

The cell's tone picked up , while Rachel Roth had to explain on the other line, just why she had ripped away the princess's sense f security..if only a tad..

~Starfire..this..may suprise you as much as it did for me...Astarte...she saved Nina in that blast..but...She didn't come back out of it...I am..stunned too. Astarte is the old world deity ; a warrior and goddess aspect next to Ishtar and...Innana...Lilith was actually belived to have been demonized as that same goddess! I am so sorry..please..Nina will make up for Ann's training...but...she didn't make it out...~

Kori stood with the phone in her hands. Words were not enough to express her ...grief it seemed...though..it never came. Astarte had been a bit of a 'jarred- headed' (Jar head.) She had also been too cunning to trust with her fiends' and team's lives...Shoji had partly kept a low profile as Isis's right hand...a messenger...

Shoji. The mother looked to her cell again, then spoke to Raven softly.

"I wish to find out just how much Takahara has been keeping hidden from his allies.."

Raven blinked back as her ears..did not decieve. Kori was serious.

"I don't ...Star. Shoji could be in a lot of trouble if we were to intervene-

"Let his actions speak louder than our's. Friend Rachel...I ask that you do this...for your ...friend's sake-

"That is not why I am protesting our involvement in other world cases. " Raven corrected with a huff.

"I do not want anyone to have their abilities of futures altered by those..power hunger entities!"

Rachel was over this nonesense once Isa had given the sorceress an ok. Yet that was a work in progress. Would Aiden continue to harbor the ability of the sun and any esoteric knowledge along with it? Would the teen's sisters decide to do the same?..

"I'll talk to Isa..just..no anarchy. We have enough on our plates before starting an all out rebellion with...gods.."

The two Titan seniors laughed quietly over the thought of an..intervenion between worlds.

"I shall also speak to Richard. " Kori tried to form the words. Her love...he..was not gone, nor were her beloved children...only Ava had not remained to see to her last school years.

"Then I will see about those dogs before one loses to a bullet train...no running from us. Talk soon Starfire. Stay connected. Raven o-..Oh! ...Heh..right..this is a cell connection, not our units.."

Raven had never been so easy going about making foolish mistakes. She was among friends. That only mattered more than a silly screw up in front of a former Teen Titan!

"Good luck Rachel. Take care and do not give up. I am..sure Ava also has not forgotten. "

Kori let the line click in silence. Ending? Was her love for Ava Marie only temporary? Did her dearest first child..even adopted with Isa's aid...-

"She will still remember..for aslong as she remains unchanged! We love every second you keep away, it only brings your family closer...my little Bumgorf..."

The whisper that Ava would not fall away to reclaim a life as a seperate person...it all broke the shell surrounding the princess.

As also, another princess or rather, sorceress had heard the plea-

~You wish to meet Anya before she turns to forget? For the sake of her clan?~

Kori looked up from her tears.

"Yes? Who has requested...who is there!?"

The alien maiden still had her walls up. Even with a crack against her heart's meaning of 'family. '

"Do you wish to torment my emotional being? Do not lurk in the darkness! I will!-

~You forget...that fragment...it's not going to drive them apart. ~

The one to step from the shadows of the hall was, Cecilia Daia in her dark cloak of the Crescendo faction.

A crescent moon traditionally was worn across her breast, while her body..had aged to Starfire's build - minus the muscles.

"How...then you know how I may contact my child?"

The grief stricken mother made a face that begged to be let in, led there. Where her last family member might have been ...unhappy..

~I grant not wishes. Though you might wish to see her from...the perspective of a woven realm. A replica of the original scene I shall play for you. Your heart is suffering, yer her branch of spirit, it never waivers in such a way. Human you are not madame, I am as she. An overseer of that which cannot be gasped by mortal senses . The only way to traverse, as you have known, is by guide. I have only the power to show, not to break barriers and open portals with more than myself as the passenger...sorry. ~

The blonde sighed , then to Star's suprise, the dark widow sorceress had pulled out a magical artifact.

~See as she does. I do not wish to tempt you princess and mother to the chosen. I only wish to enlighten. Anya Wulfs-

"Ava.." Kori tried to say without shaking. "Ava Marie..she has not allowed it to be changed yet!"

The sorceress rolled her eyes a bit to snort. ~Of course. You wouldn't dare undo the love in which brought she and your family, together...I can see . Just as I had yet to overcome by Alicia's spirit...Lisa having her held together while I could only pray that she remain sound...I do understand some portion of fear that exists. It is sympathy. Empathy might only be obtained ince that love is shared with not just you alone...you are far more brilliant as the once- vessel of Lady Arianna. That I do respect.~

Kori frowned to the lady in her dark gown. Her eyes an eerie yellow as her temperment.

"I do not know if I should tell you anything. You...work mysteriously in the shadows, with our allies..yet...can we not trust your judgement as ours'?"

The light haired mistress was confused. Was she painted the bad guy as Shoji? So..then to make her presence known..she-

~If I must swear upon anything. ~

Cecilia relented with a nod.

~I will aloow you to gaze upon her new life briefly. It is in fact forbidden in most casesc by my court's decision. I will make them see reason to this later. For now, feel well that none of those bufoons may interrupt your meeting .~

"How..." Kori pointed to the object in cloth , held tightly between Cici's delicately gloved fingertips.

"What does this relic you have brought..do? How will it help me to speak with or ..just glimpse at my child? "

The priestess of nightly processions thought over the question. A very well rounded one. She had to use caution when answering the mum's pleas.

~It is to gaze into, such as a mirror of crystal. A shardof your daughter's power is imbedded within it. It was the exact relic Lilith used to see into your everyday from her world. I have cleansed it twice over. It only answers to those I choose by the lunar fulfillment of my rites as governess.~

"I...do hope you are not wrong. A moment ago, I may have seemed patience over waiting for my daughter. Now, I refuse to let her forget my love for her entirely. So yes, I will not intrude. I only wish..to see how she is. "

Kori walked up to the glass and stared directly into it's surface .

"No, 'mirror mirror?'" Starfire chuckled before concentrating her eyes onto the center point of the relic's image.

~Vanity? I am no evil wretch. That is sound as hogs holding staring competitions!~ The lady was still their old ally. Allie did mean a lot to the big sister who tried to act the part of her mother's protege and heiress to the next faction.

~See the snow. It is...not falling yet. Now, do you see the characters clearly? Alue is there; beside her, Lord Dreamwake. Also there is Sister Tsukiyume, the warrior classes of totem spirot have joined the meeting. And...-

"Ava!" Starfire gasped by her daughter's wardrobe change as an official.

"She..looks older...why is she no longer as on earth?" Kori never strayed from the image. Her heart hammering away excitedly.

~She changed once having entered the realm of her rebirth. She is Reia then inthe past, yet all see her as a fraction oif that role's diversity. She is the lone child of the Snowy Barrens. The Lady Chieftess of old of the Raven Winged survivors.~

Reia..then..Ava had promised them earlier than Kori coud have known...why then...did she look so out of place where this..was supposed to have been her new home?...

Ava left her dress slightly easier to walk in. She did not want frills and a mention of any suitors yet. That actually was why she had spoken to Sir 'Chris' before returning to her wintery realm of silvery majesty.

Chris was of another line as she. To provide an alibi for the current head of the Raven Winged, he had gone far in search of her reborn self. There, he too had been reformed, only to end up in a situation where (As with Takahara Shoji, his real soul had been eaten by Veronica and her dark powers of a soul reaper. Veravakumu had taken ovary to protect the rest of what Ronnie had not finished off, in turn , he was also able to maintain the corp's reputation - to further heights of innovation and self- preservation if that image. Chris's history was that he had almost never lived , He was saved from his misery once he had given his human form up to the 'messenger' walzing after Ava Marie as the ambassedor of the Eternal world of her winter wilderness. . His constitution was poor, so it all fits. Chris was saved even though the real Chris had left their world by his mortal illness...I made it grim...but it fits! Back to the last chapter! Epilogue will be one after!)

~Such a way to go about this return of your clan's...revival-

~Not that, just a set back from no one being present. ~

Al tried to annoy the orderly in their midst.

~Ehem! Young lady, might I add that you did indeed sacrifice the magic of our lands to force the souless cretin Lothos out of hiding , hmm? I think that the princess has what she wishes to say. If not, then what goid is a voice that holds no power over-

~I will not stand by to allow the last of our clan's survivors to be descrimi-

~It is fact above all else Malady,you too must accept-

~ENOUGH!~ Lord Destiny had not started the maddening sort of 'mad - libs between councilfolk. It had to end, right that moment!

~My vassal knewher role was not to remain in tragedy, she assisted in many things. For example; freeing the scout of the Celestial realm, as well as one of the charges of the guardian of the four passages! Yet did the realm not come under seige by that time? Had she not done so, the ones she had saved from the same fate, might have never sent the dragon into his eternal slumber! Think as to risk versus reward, I myself would choose to break boundaries to unmask a greater challenge- be it a threat or ally to the cause of sentencing the ones truly responsible.~

Aluehainyu felt her jaw fall slack. Had..Destiny been in her favor...it..it was not yet there time to goad! She had work to be done! The official was a terrible negotiator!

Tsukiyume froze the room with her stare. ~We indeed lost Madame Dearheart, Astarte by our records hasnot been added , the fabled light Ethereal Alice was lost to this fight to forever seal the red lord's exits. The princess Lorlai Ainsley was also- As Astarte, an unknown. Theses risks saved far more than those who were willing to throw their lives away for the sake of a sound sense of peace between worlds! This is nothing compared to what it may have been had we not stepped in to drag away the chosen from their dangerous -

~As to why did Astarte hold back her own mention?~ A snub nosed orderly had her dark locks covered by a veiled hairpiece. Her robes were covered by a large cloak of a certason..faction of underworld misers...

~As a child born by the light of the Ethereal A...As well as with Sayumon's connotation of transcending from an ordinary spirit miko...You think we do not approve of these flawed acts of 'justice?' They were fat from safe in Aluehainyu's case, which is why we have decided to test your newest...princess before she is to undertake-

~That will be enough of that , Lady Athena. I will be in charge of the decision, oh, it might have startled only a fraction to know!~ The cackle of a crone changed from that to ..a familiar witch's spoken word.

~Hecate! What in the name of the lunar mark are you doing inside !-

~Hush up my old ally, we have work to see to. Though, only if these good 'children' might let me speak freely?~

The one in thecorner of the room had the stoic gaze of Athena- goddess of more than she even could see, turn to something of a mix between impatience and envy...?

~This faction's foolish role...the Underworld must remain! This realm is under!-

~Eternal be its' walls yet its' inner being..is of the netherworld's control. ~ Hecate stood firmly to this while Dreamwake wiped his unseen brow with a hankerchief.

~Reason spoken...I do thank you for attending our little discussion, Crone. ~

The one to have spoken such words left the still as night mother to laugh. Chris stood by the exit to add injury to insult. Insults were not so literally added!

~Just what are you trying to say? ~ Athena seemed upstaged by these lesser officials. Even the deity to call out Al from earlier, Ares was not sure in the least if he should drag the goddess home with him to let these winds calm...eventually...

~Shall I explain ? It would help. I you see, am the wolf son, of none other in fact ...well..my Lord Wodin says not to stray too far from his graces ..so much that my brothers may weep-

~You! Fenrir should not be along this plane's existance! How dare you sully our war meeting with

~And how dare you foolish group me with that mongrel! Imbecils! I am Wodin ! Reborn in fact, that is why Lady Aneiu sees me as a messenger if no more! I was the one to do the dirty work in order to bring her here. Ava ..you are not forced tp wear the crown. Decide here that you will not fear what is to come...I. forver by your side. Princess..!~

To one knee, he spooked the Eternal and the latter Immortal faction up- holders. Wodin..Odin...as a reincarnate!

~Reia..or should I call her...Freyja? Have you all forgotten that the role held here is not as by the earthen mortals ? We are simply shadows of nameless origin. Reia was a lady whom could do as ye, so I ask, despite the role YOU were bound to write along..will you decide? Mortality, or the unknown as a guide of spirit nations? ~

Athena scoffed to this as the swift footed Odin in the body of a silver haired ..teenager...such a show off!

~I...you never told me...so Chris...~ Tears really wanted to mourn the lost spirit that was a long- dead...schoolmate and friend. .he had cared that much...to continue to protect the one...he ..

~I...am sorry!...Please give me -

~Time..I see. You will eventually ask of me a favour. I will hell you openly that it might reap more than you may sow..yet you will tell me-

~What are you doing?~ Ava gasped by how..had he known her answer into the future?

~I am a prophet of olden rites. I know things...that is why I see your suffering mind. I will offer this ; you will have a chance to return to earth. Only if you pass the test I shall give, then you will have free roam by my eye to trek across worlds and protect them. Oy then. Will you ? For if you lose my round , your life will be to never walk this plane as long as you govern this world.~

Ava froze up. He..was joking...why were they...it was too risky!

~But..then I'd-

~Risk versus reward. ~ Destiny responded from the sidelines, then to add was Tsukiyume.

~And rewarded, she will be granted the right to move about freely as any deity...what isthis test you request of the girl?~

As coy as ever, or rather against the god of the northern border's proposal, Yumi had her reason to not trust a bystander.

~Ch...Odin...you...sir...I...~

Al had no way of taking the chance to change this Immortal's mind. First Isis now ...this...these deity were impossible!

~I could discern only her future. I do not intend to spoil her welcome as it is. Yet malady, whether you have memory of what I resemble, my word stands. Commit to my bet, I shall give to you what you seek. That is all there is to say. ~

He was...so cryptic..it made Ava's head spin. ~Ok..ok! Fine! Lright! Tell me then! How can ...I gain that knowledge only you know! I want to protect them ! All of my friends...snff..!*..My mom..dad..even my dorky brother! I don't want to see Ann and Amy grlw up..without me...I..look sixteen in this world! I have to...so please...I want to make one more deal over your bet.~

The deity clapped his palms tohis knees and sat up from bending over for the princess.

~Say the word-

~Make me their giardian on the side! A protector of earth and my old home!~

Ares and Athena had almost fainted with a drenched Lord Drwamwake..and Al..she was big sister 101 over that request by her charge-

~Prin!-

~She...is too quick. Then so be it! Make out your demand! I shall play along until your solemn loss! ~

The god loved games, though he was more composed about them than a certain trickster ( Loki.)

~I will win! This trial won't stop me from a single breath of life I have left! Let's play Chris! Just you and me! Like old times!~

A grin adorned her pale features. Ava had to win this! It was the deal of her entire lifetime on the line! She had to beat a god at his own game. No matter what.

This is oh so long, that I have decided to add one to two more chapters before the epilogue. It took..longer than usual- with the back stories and Sphinx's riddles- which had been easier to locate than it seemed...so good job I suppose. I tied together the Lynx or Lion with Min, as will as Chris with Odin in this cliffy you see before you. Also, Hecate returns to reclaim her role as an overseer of the Underworld for Ava's sake. She trusts the Immortals to not blow any rooves sky high just yet!

Also, Reia - or Freyja, was the wife of Said- Odin. That is why he won't expect her to turn to the crown yet. The raven winged is a symbolism for certain unknowns correlating with occult knowledge and ancient ..ewell, you have the picture pretty well set. The Phoenix is sort of a solar Deity by presence in this,who knew Hathor well enough to call her by title. That would be Min's true form before turning to her incog position as a possessor of Jinmae. Just how did the Tenkit teen react to being possessed after being in a coma? Which means, she'll wake up as her 'catty.' self now that Min is freed from her time beside the spoiled princess. She is not as powerful since her cat- king father from arcs 3 or 4 kicked the bucket( lost all of his lives by self indulging all day long!)

So stay curious for the last two said chapters to end my arc so far! Wait and see! Read on!


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans; These New Years; New Generations; Part Two; Chapter 15: Torn Pages, Singed Storybooks, A Final Goodbye To My Dear Friend From Afar; Embracing the Spotlight!

/

The commitment to this deity...well! Big finale has finally reared it's ugly mug! What will become of the present? Find out before I post an epilogue! On to.. chapter fifteen! Right, now on to this last arc!

/

For the youngest pre teen and two eldest siblings to head back to school after such a well deserved vacation, Aiden felt that he himself might have grown along the way.

Though not an inch to two taller , Anna no longer griped about their conclusion amongst her family, since that fateful encounter two years previous their present day.

No one else would understand. None of their classmates were close enough , nor was it allowed under Spirit World Code- which had the realm sound as if secret, was extraordinary..when they were only just lost in the blink of an eye- should the teens break that promise.

Ami had her art not lost, just smoldered down now that the episode was over. Aiden had come clean over his feelings of Ava's abandonment and , a subtle..grudge that was possibly left over from the red lord's words.

The golden dragon still existed as that tiny spark. Ann would not let her brother be taken away once the council of Catherine Daia's had learnt of his abilities first hand.

So, even as the cop father Grayson continued to clean up his mess( while his boss had a serious headache on top of magically forgetting the issue) the entire rest of autumn to come, seemed to hold promise for the family.

One day while Aiden had been walking about with hius mother, a camera crew had spot his model mother, to then point out his..own years turned at sixteen. It was two years later. Still no heads or tasils of Ava..Ami and Ann were still growing up to to try and not forget . Kori aslways remembered Ava as a dilegent big sister and beloved part of the family.

It burned the teen brother up to hear such praise by his parents. Over time, that feeling had grown to lead the boy into a few mishaps of his own, just as Ava had well predicted that year she's been cast aside.

"Aide, you should reconsider becoming like our mother. " Ami was twelve and brighter than a burning pillar. Her arms had her head positioned to hold her up, while she observed her older sibling's movements in her own way how. Her elbows kept her stance firmly grounded against the table top, as both her brother and sister had paused to consider that opinion over Aiden's career choice.

Sitting at the dining room table after a meal , while the clean up was brief that night- both parents had to make up overtime, the teens and pre teen had yet to determine their world away from those school days.

"Ami? Why do you care that much? If I do like mom, then-

"Point here bro. " Anna interrupted with a bad attitude right around the corner to boot.

"You were asked. Doesn't mean it could happen..besides..models..they are so-

"Kid models these days aren't too little or anything. " Ami finished with a sniff. "They are just up to higher standards than an ameteur. Ann has her point, but I say! Beware the social trap to become...untouchable! wahahaa!"

Poor Aiden almost did get a bit spooked,if Hanna had not tossed her napkin ring into the pre- teen's direction.

"Quit exaggerating! Your fibs aren't a work of art! Nothing to be proud of, weren't you just as concerned! Shame Sis! Aide, I also wanna know why you want your name in lights. I know you also miss Av-

The blonde got up, fully unwell out of unrest by their taunts. It sounded too much like Lisa...

"Just leave it. I am going to take the dishes,so at least let me have my alone time. You guys are being way too nosy. Nothing doing. I considered, but...it's not easy. That I got from day one . Our band was for fun. Toby moved to-

"Sorry. ...Toby and the Undead Alliance meant a lot to you...you even played for one of the halloween events and...sorry..." Amelia had to hold her tongue . Once the girl's twin pair had entered high school, Toby had had to move elsewhere with relatives. His uncle had been having health concerns since his only other family was in Los Angeles. Even from San Fran that was way too many steps to travel.

~Yet I went to Titans Tower past San Diego...that had to count for something...then anyway...~

"If dad ever bumped up our allowences then,we'd have been as loaded as miss saves a- lot ! Ami! Are you going to open an account for college with all of your savings? You never even get a thing at the grocery store! It's...Like you are more an adult than Aide an' I combined!-

The blonde boy simmered a slight by this change in the family's atmosphere. "Going to do the rest. Just hand over your plate, or no dessert." The two girls joked some more for a short while with their embarrassed big brother watching from the next room.

Yet Aiden..still felt their words course throughout his head. It made him finally wake up from a reoccuring one hours later, to zip over to the bulky desktop in the corner of his room .

"I think I'll bug him. He was always a light sleeper. "

The teen put on his headphones to open the chat with a less than gracious yawn. It was almost one am...was he really going to ...it had to be the case. Toby was still a social chat buddy on Shout Line . It was even great in areas with low connection. Toby was in the suburbs, so it might be a different case. Lisa was off touring the east coast, while...well..no Chris and certainly...

With a beep , the line had come to life .

And certainly no Ava to bug him over...being here...

~Yo...Ai...den?...Mi...Compadre! It's one in the morning! You look like a ghost in that get up! No sun on your end anymore? So..what..did you wanna talk about? You look really messed up ...if I said I'll be visiting in a few weeks,would that cheer you up?~

Toby was being wise. Aiden just sighed, knowing full well it wasn't a lie at least. Just the way it had been spoken through both foam, capped ears.

"Yeah...I was given the thumbs down by my sisters. Mom's agent got a glimpse of her kid and...I have nothing better to do so-

Sorry about all this...my Aunt Julissa is just making it so I can get through college. The Undead..whatever we called it was a one shot. But you have to admit, that riot we put on in the gym was not to be tested man! It scared the Cahones off of the principal,but everyone else had us in high regard. You..never wanted to go to music school or take a lesson there in middle school. But do you still play? ~

It was innocent enough, though Aiden flushed redder than a sunset over the horizon.

"Not lately. I do acoustic as a mild..stress reliever but...I can't get what they or Ava keep saying...!"

Toby laughed a bit by the drama queen's response.

~To not strut it like your mom does? I don't think that it's my style, but to each their own amigo. You would have to be an entirely different person..like...I dunno...some outer space creature from galactic ten or...-

"You making fun of my good looks?" Aiden scoffed playfully while pretended to swish his head of hair in the wind.

That had Toby bawling by how realistic his friend's acting at least was.

~W..wait! hahaha! Knock it off! I'm..tryin..to ..haha! Sleep! Ahh...Man..at least you still have an audience someplace. Don't forget you are pretty lucky. At least you might have your face plastered to a billboard one day!~

"Haha. I am so good lookin' that the agents won't just stop- they'll offer me twenty contracts for just breathing!"

That had been petty sarcasm on Aiden's part, he did have the gall to admit. Though that set of eyes had been her's alone. In dreams she had decided to talk down..over and over..was he cursed by his sister forever?

~Hey, at least we can talk more in person a month from now. To think we have the rest of high school to figure out what we want in our futures. I am set on mine by the way. But, listen ...it's too early to start a chain reaction. Get to bed or your good looks will melt all over the floor!~

Aiden was certainly laughing now, but he had a stray tear that did not beget humor. It wept of something much closer to his heart.

"Hope you catch your dram too Toby. Cheesy but not too bad? I have to think about if what Ava said will bother me till after graduation...Sorry bout the call...you're right.."

The boy's now down trodden features had the reliable , best bud perk up.

~Ava...you mean..who? I have no idea. You have that dream to get back to. Don't let me stop you -

"Wait...you..don't remember her? She was the one I-

Toby frowned and though by a stray yawn soon able to escape his lips, ultimately breaking his concentration.

~Sorry, bro. Not ringing any bells. Well, see you in the am . Work hard and do not get detention! High school classes are brutal so stay head strong.~

The boy on the other side of the screen mimicked a grin to show his appreciation for his best friend's advice.

"Will do. Take it easy. Lights out. "

With that, the abnormally timed chat had been left a solemn moment for poor Aiden to ponder..

"None of my classmates...no one remembers you...but...I'm here! How..you were there! Then..what is that supposed to mean?! "

The blonde teen curled up into his computer chair with his arms hugging round his shaking knees.

"You..want me to forget like everyone has...only mom and dad are left...that's not gonna happen..sis..."

He fell asleep till early morning. Words had not awoken the boy, yet falling off the chair to the most irritating ring tone did.

"Y..hello?" Aiden winced by the pain in his shoulders from sleeping on such a lounger...it was too painful for words!

~Aiden? I am sorry to call you so late. Your mama is staying right now in residene for a two night stay, with Auntie Rachel. I will not be back for today, though I will possibly see you late tonight. It was raining cats and dogs in the next city. I was sure that you would have closed the windows. How are your sisters? Your father is ...working late- you may have missed him walking up the stairs last night. He will be sleeping so you have pleanty of time to decide-

"Mom...I want to ask. Do you...remember...my sister Ava."

He blurt this out with a twist away from the carpet. His arms were already covered in the previous rug burn- upon his landing, face first into the floor.

Starfire cleared her throat to stammer something. He heard it loud and clear, though not as Aiden had hoped it would sound of her remorse as a mom.

~Ava..I do not wish to forget. None of us have, though Ann has become too detemined to live as she pleases...you must not forget also; she had a very hard life..we were there to support one another. Regardless of our troubles or weaknesses, she was and will always be a Grayson of this family. -

"Then..she's really gone..Great...I keep seeing her in a bad mood in one of my dreams..oh! I mean..it's brought me a lot of stress ..must need to change-

~Aiden. ~ Kori spoken firmly and yet gently to her struggling son.

~You knew her most of all as a dear sister...Ann was not all that close, just as Ami..will share my feelings over how connected youbrealky, truly are . I do not..understand..A dream? Should you not join me by Aunt Rachel's perhaps? This is the end of the week, you are welcome to take the train here. I would-

"The dream wasn't important. " Aiden said to rebuke his scattered words from earlier.

"No..I...just have trouble moving from the past...I want to...get to know myself mom...I ..still have no clue what it is I...really want."

That to Kori sounded as a 'cry out for help.' To take action might have seemed the only way. Raven could heal a few stinging wounds from too many emotions welling up from..Ava's detatchment episode.

~Just, call or text if you wish to sort out some things .~ Kori would not force her son to try. He had to , though not by force. Richard would be much that he ...well, Dick was fast asleep wherd his own worries could be laid down,just for a few hours...

"I will if I decide. Thank you...had better wake up before Ami decides to hog the washroom. I have laundry..so I'll concentrate on my school work . Day off,but..it's the -

~Just, do not worry so much...you are starting to sound like your father at that age. I do not want those sorts of things to make you unhappy. Also, as far as my agent, I did disclose that it is not all so wise to have you in my..shoes..though there are fields within that agency that do not all pertain to modelling. If you would like me to see? It would not be a problem!~

She was obviously concerned for her growing son..though..Ava sounded..dead...

"Kay ' mom...love you too..I'll be fine. So, just worry about dad sleeping in-

~He will be fine. And yes, I must know that all of my bumgorfs are well! Do not be so hard on..yourself ..She is...she was someone who will never..leave our hearts and minds as your Auntie Raven has said. ~

The boy nod. His glance barely held anything over those words. A slight pause, then a sweet goodbye till tonight , then Aiden was up to the sun.

"Ava's not coming back. She won't remember something that has nothing to do with...her life..just like us. "

He shrugged with his bag in hand, wallet and clothing after a quick shower. It was not noon, more so ten o'clock

"So much for up with the early bird..."He groaned as Ami was already heading to her friend's down the street for a play date.

/ /

"Jackie is in town so she said Megan's is the place to meet! I was really surprised since it was supposed to be as shocking as my cafe experience!" The twelve year old giggled by how a visit seemed to feel awkward without a call from Jaklyn's cell ahead of time.

"She's grounded again I guess. Her bro is close to my circle. " Ann shuffled to put on her chunky stud boots and fall jacket. It was a bit windy in their city since scattered rain had hit the next town over.

"You heard about that big re- opening of the -

The girls chat over ten million degree gossip, while Aiden had time to grab his things and a snack bar. Just in case his trip had him ,peckish.

"So, we will see you around? Where are you off to with all of that? No..don't tell me...you...have...-

"Lisa!" Ami yipped while that took a lot of courage not to reprimand over her tone of voice- or high pitch!

"Yow! I have eardrums left! Was going to Casey's place-

"Ohh...? The lounge that has live bands play? The most expensive coffee joint in existance? You didn't tell mee?"

Ann just strut over to tug the pre ten from her daydream.

"Let lover boy get his free time. Saturday is when I take you places...NEXT week!..We visit a reaally fun place! You chose your friend's house, I get dibs on the following. So march it over or I'll do it for you!"

"What!?You are not the next Santiago! Wah! Bro! Save mee!"

The two teens laughed, while the underappreciative Amelia wimpered all the way to Megan's home up the block.

"Sorry Sis. I am a free man..sorta today.."

Aiden waved before heading back to grab his coat. Then, as soon as he had locked up with his own key, his cell had started to play Ready Steady's greatest smash hit.

/

~You threw me off to the side,we held on tight.

How could t see like you had other roads to travel? Was I just standing , watching you walk home all alone?

We know! We know where that destination leads to!

So take, a break. Don't stop running, running back to me. We are too free to be held down,we are on legs , not wings .

So travel with those steps back to where we had, what we had...~

Sadly,the darn hit was a break up song! But...Aiden bit his lip and let it ring only once more. It was too catchy to care! He had all her shows to catch up on . Was it the case? She had called a day ago to give the teen a heads up that she'd be landing back in their home town.

~You goof! I was waiting- waait..you changed you ring tone! I told you! My ...hits are not number one yet! You have to stop playing those in public!~

Aiden chuckled by how long it had been since they'd quarreled over his admiration of her band's lyrics.

"Nice to hear from you too , Lis...how..how is your tour going? Do they still nag you to catch up on your schoolwork ? Even on the road? Man! It is really great that you did not inherit your parent's motion sickness! I can bearly stand up, let along read anything except comics...so I just sleep. But hey! How was New York? "

He seemed pretty excited. She almost..had to thank him for seeming concerned...but a cool , beautiful , hall of famer to come did not act out of character!

Unless the cameras weren't rolling of course!

~Let's just say...that...you will see me as..a bit more...worn out than usual. New York really doesn't sleep! I'm mot exaggerating! Let's meet over at Casey's like we used to...then,I can describe plenty. ~

He miled over the line even from a few miles by at the local airport to a cab.

~Oh! But...pleease! I am incog right now! So no pointing, names, or...or..well..you'll when we meet . Chat ya soon! Bye bye!~

The missy was too wise for her own good. Aiden shook his head with a sigh. He was still smiling. If his mom could open up a little as some moral...but...Lisa was someone he did not want to lose to.

"She's been biting mics since age three. I should know when to back off. " It was funny. Laura; the teen Lisa Viscado's cousin since those toddler days..had been given proper care..all after the big unmasking of her mad dctor Regis Holstein...Lisa had been furious with the girl's care givers since she did not have any parents. Lisa was as crabby that week as any salt water critter. Only she had sung about the ordeal in the bout with her own parent in the new track lineup. Laura deserved some peace and quiet while she recooperated.

~So definitely leave her be..I just wanna hang like old times ..but..argh! Ami wasn't joking when she had us...my stupid mirage was too well planned...sigh...*~

The false world where Aiden and Lisa had...gotten close for the first time had slowly worked up to the blonde discovering an unbridled amount of confidence...within himself.

"Next thing she'll be...no! It's been less than a year an' a half!.." Aiden nervously laughed while scratching his messy scalp restlessly. "She's gotta be in better ..spirts since...just hope I get the tab, might not be better off. Don't wanna be in her debt like back then..."

She did treat the teen a year ago with some disdain. Drop - kicking after he had walked back through the doors of the main building of their school...that had been a real , warm welcome back! Wasn't he supposed to stay breathing?!

With a shake of his skull, Aiden let those thoughts to rest until his face was once again stuffed with noxious tasting caffinated drinks. He..would be paying dearly in massive breakouts...

The train's subway station was booked to the brim with wokers, those on lunch, out for theday, even out of the job!

Whatever the reason, it was still difficult to move by so many riding the same car.

Aiden had decided to take a few more usual minutes to make it to a certain..someplace. He had afer all not gotten Lisa anything since..they were slowly growing steady.

~If you had not met mer, or Ava had not...~ The ride passed by rather smoothly, despite the lack of air at lunch time.

His feet stopped by the time the blonde had found the other end of the crosswalk. Safe on the other side. The boy had no strength left to regret . He had to froget...to remember..that Ava was...-

A ring sounded out, this time it was Ann connected through to check on her twin's trek down town.

"Sorry, Annie..made a detour. Yeah, I'll be back home later. Tell dad I'll stay away from dark allies. No! I am not a! Hey! Well, whatever. I have plans so I'll see you around till then. Bye . "

The re head on the other line sounded worried. No , she was running after pre teens in the middle of goodness knows!

"Ami got you. I , just had to play on the sly. "

The phone shut down to a blank screen, his peace of mind somehow miraculouly returned with that cycle .

Moments later, the famous Casey's stood erect in the center of their fair city. Aiden had known she'd put him up to this...coffee...sweets' palace...a real problem, but..it was for her...he had tomake an effort as her hand to hold.

With a chest filled to the brim with stale oxygen, Aide had finally taken that step. And another, then another still as he started off towards the coffee house with an exhale , only beforehand.

Aiden..was..sweating bullets! It was so hard to face her after months of no contact!

"We still stayed email and live chat buddies. That is so not accurate...cool it brain. In ..we go!"

Lisa sat by a stool section. Her make up was off today to seem as au- natural as her classmates..or...as an echo friendly - not treated on animals type of gal.

Her hair was underneath a large ...not a beret. It was too wide and held in place far better. So he guessed hipster chic today. Her length had grow a few inches since the last semester. Maybe she was going intok film? Or to try some other image...

The brunette's green eyes had never left. Originlly they had turned by Alicia's influence for good. Her own certified doc across thge ocean had no clue how to undo the switch. So, green it remained to stay. However, her gaze was stronger by the spirt world child's power . Something had not been left behind, it must have been to prevent something from or someone, from harming Lisa as she was on earth.

Aidedn had not bothered to delve,he thought it her issue that no one had to guess openly. The brunette pulled her boyfriend away from his thoughts , to end up eventually joining her by a lone table for two.

"This place is not what it claims. I dress the image it speaks, so it feels kind of...-

"Out of place for you?" Aiden finished while tip toeing carefully.

"Sort of. Before, I had vintage everything. Now...feels kind of the norm of the city...Whatever. You like what gets you, right? Like...my hat?"

She tried to tease, though Aiden could see her rattling nerves pulse . Evidently, he did feel that way, much earlier . Now, Lisa wanted a good listener to hear the review of her ongoing tour.

"Band will refuel in about..two months I think...it's been crazy! We went to Japan, Seol, even, further south, which had great food! Oh! In Berlin we had an awesome fan base! I tell you, everyone loves the guys more than me! It's great to know we'll be missed..if..one of us takes a break-

"You..you're not? Ar you-

"No, Mike is. I have to look for a temp till he gets back from some...well, I'll not bring that up too much. I have had too many years to perfect my pitches. Or..singing.."

Her hands were clammy. All of those teasing words sounded...not at all how she had wanted!...

"Yeah. Don't over do to much. " Aiden leaned into his seat with a shift of his now , near , adult shoulders.

"You got some pecs! Where was I when you started ? Hmm?" Lisa was a kidder, maybe she was glad to have a near normal relationship with her classmate and best friend.

"How are the folks?" She had her hands holding her curious eyes steady, her body leaning in for the details to spill from her boy friend's lips.

"Good, they were on a play date for Ami , well...Ann fell for it. Jackie is in town. You know how that turns Amelia into -

"A trouble maker?" The brunette beauty across from him smirked as if wanting to embarass the teen in her wake.

"Well, way to curious since Jackie is a grade or two ahead..she's a genius. Ami actual worships her instead of us! When did I miss that?..."

The two laughed over the twelve year old's admiration for her classmate's ' big brain. '

"How is it over there with your mamacita? Your dad is still clueless or...should -

"You are fine. He knew way back anyway. So...-

"Crap! You mean..my crushing was...wow..I will never go into soaps. That is for certain. " With a gape of disbelief by how easily the cop had deduced the relationship..it had been to easy to see past her flirting!

"Haha! I thought he would drag me to three years of boot camp! Ann wanted to take my place! Man! She is a war machine though! She's even learning martial arts from...-

"You..." Lisa took a gulp tp continue. "You still see the dogs?"

There was a pause before their luncheon had been delivered to the table.

"Just Shoji barely, and Solario...he's..he got a job as our history teacher after what happened to -

"What? So that's why you looked so freaked out on our last live chat! You had a brawl with the fido force to be recconed! You were in after a work out..so..it was kinda..you know!~" Another tease had Aiden roll his eyes with his cheeks still bright red. Her face was happy to just see his sorry one.

"Talk about gross, you were a mess on stage! I saw the live shot from Brussels! Nice way to break boundaries! "

"Eww! I was a pool of angst up there! The mosh was madness, and the guys were howling like wolves! I had to crack a whip with the highest note I had to show them up! Don't mess with the best!"

"Ego maniac!" Aiden joked while his cup cooled. Lisa bat he orbs sweetly to add to the flare . " My biggest fani s a drama queen, what can I say?"

The blonde blinked to see Alicia's twinkling light , then it simply seemed a daydream into oblivion . A trick of the fixtures by-

"Stage! Wanna just do acoustic? I'll grab the-

"Then you go too to draw attention away from me. I may be popular, but ..I get awkward moments too..." Lisa fidgeted with her cardigan while Aiden readied for the two to - well..what could they sing? He had one that Ann had once filled in for at a school event..but..Lisa was-

"I know what you are thinking ." The teen cocked his head, wondering what she had meant.

"That ..if I didn't know my boy friend's last hurrah at that school gathering...then I'd be pretty shallow...or just...-

"You..shook down Toby..did h-

"Got them, notes and lyrics. Let's set the stage! Hit it!"

The two had a slightly easy pace by the electric amp for that low acoustic , though Lisa..she could sing anywhere she so chose. Aiden just had to keep up right behind! His fingers had waited to try a bit. Now..it wasn't just anold, washed up memory.

~Home. We reside inside . I will never let it die.

I hold only that after glow , even when the sun is no longer for us.

A faded star decides the flow of our season, which way will the wind turn?

Are you looking far off into the distance? I feel those thoughts, even where endless waterways surround me.

Home. Come home some day and let me in.

Let me in like we were never apart for long.

Doors open ..so..don't close the last one for me...

A few faces gawked as Lisa had predicted, which led the teen and his best artistic mind , or best friend, to drop the tab off , before being chased by fans! Lisa had been found out!

" I told you! Aagh! Now it's starting to pour! "

The two ducked underneath a large awning, until the fans had given in to the crying storm from far off.

"We..were saved..." Aiden panted with his hands rested barely onto his bent knees.

"By a lousy forecast! There goes our meal...so...-

"Food truck. Wait here ." Aiden had the other teen blink, as if in surprise.

"Ok..."

A few seconds later, a good old place had kept warm stall food , even despite the rain. Ot also included hot nuts - New York style.

"I..will thank you for this..choo!*" Aiden saw the girl's snifflimg and had them high tail it to the next bus.

"We have to get you to a dry place. Would staying at our pad...not work till you contact your agent?"

The brunette nod with a sniffle. "That's fine. I have a charger if you don't. Her call will not be missed. ...cause...Piper...is..-

"Wait...you still are with that relative of Shoji's agency? " Aiden questioned with his brow tensing up..

"Yup, she looks after this kid. Even since I was on tour globally. But...only way to have her here is right away. She's not local , so it would take a day by plane to arrive. "

"No sweat! Here, eat the gyro and try to stay warm. We didn't even have a chance at their signature; Caramelatto. You raved about it on our chat session. So please. Try to keep dry, we are nearly to my house. " He was careful with not having to deal with Lisa's agent. If the star of Ready Steady even ended up with a tickle in her throat..that would not just be..pretty reckless...(pun intended!)

/

Lisa just rested her head against her boy friend's arm. "You tell me...what do you think was better? "

The blonde gave he a glance down, not understaning why that fragmented speaking point had the boy on edge .

~Don't be sick...do not..be...feverish..pleease!~

"I loved your duet with me...despite the run through raindrops...I think that was a better treat than vegan peanut -

"Rest up. This isn't New York so we have time...just...be quiet for a few. "

"Kay..."

The two rode off towards the stop, then head a ways up before Lisa had gotten much better from her drowsy episode.

"Think you can make it up that slope? " Aiden surely had believed her to have been zapped of strength. Instead,he was sneezing in her place- she had to dote on him ...it felt..weird. Lisa was too proud to be-

"Otherwise, I am phoning your sis-

"Ok! Not Ann...she..is not gonna like this...so..gah..here I go..."

Flushed enough to drag out the sickness, the teen had his key now by the front door. Ami saw first hand beside her father, who..did not looked relieved.

"You...are drenched. Is that your classmate..Viscado right? " Dick scratched his head; thankfully , fully clothed after readying to bring his daughters back earlier on.

"Date was kinda...well, canceled at the moment. "

"I'll say. " Richard had always been over protective. That part was not why he had spoken that way to his son.

"Go dry off mi?..Lisa. Also, Aiden, we have to talk. It'll only be a few minutes . "

Ann did not look up from her book,while Ami had a bust looking console game started- which eventually Hana would force her sister to pull the plug on, for some peace and quiet.

The eldest gulped and tried to act brave.

"Sure thing. Let me use the second bathroom to wipe up. I think my jeans were cried on way too much...it was stortg out there. "

Dick nod, then motioned the two other teens in the den to grab food from the previous night.

"Then you can go back to your game, tommorow." The cop off duty that day instructed with a way about him..that..seemed more mature than that year previously.

"And what about me? I have a book to-

"Is it a work book, or is it a novel?"

The red head bashfully turned to hide her fsce into the pages...

"Stein's works of horror and Illusion...I swear! The movie was for thirteen and up! It's not bad! -

"But it's leisure. You both have class in two days .Then those things can wait until tommorow. "

"Bummer for you..." Amy snickered while putting away her station from plain sight.

"Just...shuddup..."

The teen muttered in whisper, while Dick had know no one was being teased.

"As for Aiden, we'll talk soon. Get all fixed up and dry off. Then come meet me in the dining room. "

"Yes sir. "

Aiden nod in respect to the male's wishes. He refused to start a fight when there was nothing here to burn...

"Lisa, you go to the upstairs bathroom. We have a working wash and dryer if that might be better . Feel free to take your time ." Dick smiled kindly to her, yet his flesh and blood, was not receiving all so much as a shoulder to cry on for the dash through down town - in the time Richard had been konked out! When did he..oh, right. All of his kids had that 'rebellious nature' since. Kori's call would have to stay on hold. Not until another rang for the cop to reintroduce to his son.

Sitting by the dining room ..was...enough to startle the sixteen year old into remembering. "Dad...I-

"You didn't give any mention as to if you were coming home. Even once it had started to pour, you could have called. " Not a reprimand , concern etched the adult's brow to surprise Aiden .

"I..was helping Lisa. She was all drenched, I did not want her agent to know that she'd caught a cold...I was responsible..." Aide lowered his skull, ashamed by how that might have turned from bad to worse had he not high tailed it over, without a coffee break inbetween. He would owe her an explanation. As well as a Caramelatto.

"I'm just glad you didn't get lost, or into any trouble. That spot is not on our side of Cali. It's way out past the school. I was, just relieved to hear from Ann that you were not -

"Yesh..trust your kid a little? I was seeing my old friend...ehem..we are you know...I did introduce you last time. We know Lisa from grade school, so she...-

"As long as you follow the rules this far and do not cut corners. " Richard had a twinkle in his eye with a small grin. He was glad that his son had someone he liked, it was too nostalgic . Kori and Dick were like that once, now...they grew up too fast for this dad to see heads or tails of!

"Thanks...but..mom was on earlier. I told her the gist..but...she said if I needed..to talk about something that was bugging me, Aunt Rachel might be willing to have me over. Mom is at her place. The shoot ended late so..."

Dick nod by the information.

"Your mother will be home tonight. Just, once everyone is in bed. You have one day off tommorow, then back to the routine? When will Lisa's agent be coming to meet her?"

Dick add that question in far too suddenly. Aiden saw this as a quick enough response, then explained with a nervous glance.

"She'll be around when Lisa gives her ok. Piper is actually her agent. Had no idea she was still under that Aqua-tronix record label. " ( Artia was designated as a southern isdles over seer and Siren of myth. ) The teen scratched his chin in thought. Dick soon saw the connection and near had to hold back his enthusiasm.

"Shoji knew Piper . She's a good friend to...Andrea Grotto. Who you know as Aria, and is Kaien's kid. "

The blonde gasped up by thinking...she had been that close?

"That ..is really impressive..the dog just went from Con - man to Stalker! Haha!" Aiden laughed this while Dick took it a bit lightly.

"Takahara is an inside man, not a crook. Though..he had some back story..but returning to your time?"

The male crossed his arms to conclude their metting with a last few words.

"You still have to know what will become of your future after High School, but don't rush so much. You stillhave plenty of time to-

"I don't , that's why I'm...unsure..when Ava had you guys talk about sending her away, I guess that might have triggered something..was it regret that I couldn't...she was ..she was afraiddad..about staying too close to us..she didn't want a permenant residence with the 'Grayson Family. " Aiden scoffed to this memory. He always knew she'd decide something else if it meant performing duties for another ...group...

"She was just as unsure about her ...her powers were not the thing that ..." Aiden stammered with his head in his hands.

"She never even said goodbye! It was worse than trusting the dogs! She told us to trust her! We were lied to..and..she left...everything is over. I don't want to talk about the future-

"Then don't." Sternly, Dick had quieted the teen withthose words. He sat back in his seat, eyes wide as if it were a trick. His dad was a !-

"We talked about this before. Aiden, she was unable to stay here, or else this world ...would have not let her. -

"She could have been more real about it to us! What is the point of keeping secrets if your enemy or someone knows you...you better than you know yourself!-

"Aiden! Let's drop this conversation. I won't ask again. Ava was trying to do her part in protecting us. We failed to see it first. She was afraid that the 'enemy would see through her. You wouldn't know this..but Ava was alive as a girl Ami's age back when I had been in your grade. "

Straightening up in his chair took a lot of pressure off of the frustrated, father's shoulders. He took a quick exhale before returning to that passage in time 'as Greg had liked to call time- lines.'

"She met us to know things would happen. Her reappearance is nothing new. To us when you and Ann had been born, it was a shock. We didn't want to lose any of you. " The man's fists crumbled into tense, knuckle - bound, shaking masses by his knees.

"We had to prepare once we had been told by Isa. Her job was to give up Ava to live as a human girl. Kori was afraid, I was nervous. We refused to give her powers room, but monitored while we had the time. The energy of her past was stronger into her teens. Rachel explained that Ava's magic had centered around us as a family. It was as if she did not drain it, just used it to regulate your's and her own from going out of control. Once Lilith or Cowley had stepped into the picture, it all fell to pieces. She not only lost control, but fell under the influence of Lilith's magic power. Her cell was just like your vision inside that illusion world. It thrived by her ,by Lilith's ability to see into Ava's mind. So if Ava was not right by the witch,then she would be hurt with the guilt of losing us to her darkest self imaginable. "

"Anya.." Aiden looked into his father's blue , steely eyes.

"She existed due to the infiltration by Lil, by digging into Ava Marie's past that she had lost all memories of. Ava was forced to change her ways, or to see herself be replaced by the dopple of her darkness in form. It's not the same as another spirit that had started this mess. Maybe some other time Rachel can talk about it with you, but right now. "

Richard stood to help Aiden from his slight stupor.

"You didn't cause her anything. Ava didn't know how to continue because she wouldn't have been able to keep herself together. She was reborn to do the right thing in deflecting the prophecy's advances. She ended up joining us and defeated the dragon in the process. You should be glad that it's all over. "

Saddened eyes fell to the floor, ashamed to still think the past could be turned so easily...

"Listen, Aide, I did exactly what you did when that dragon had haunted me for the same reason. He wanted to thrive like no tommorow. I believed with every fiber that he was gone. I forced deep meditation onto my hectic schedule. All of that, was to prevent this. But...as you can see, we had no chance to stop it. Not until it had done it's worst..."

Aiden blinked up to his dad,then gasped a second time that night.

"You didn't have real memory loss? That was a lie?" Son and father were in the same room, Yet the one to explain was not here to do so.

"No, I did. Then one time; just like how your Grandpa Wayne had forgotten in my hayday for the exact reason, I recalled the entire thing. Word for word. It was hard to tell Kori, I eventually got to Shoji and Raven first. Moral support and all. It was as if I had woken up from a comatose state while still living as I am today. But the funny thing was, I wasn't upset. I was actually relived to have known we had all fought together to toss that creep into another dimension. He was not haunting us ,any of you or me, ever again. So, that is why I did find out that it had been a certain 'help' to have treated the case delicately. "

Aiden was had acted as a guardian for once? Was it the light haired guy from over seas?

"I think it was ..good that you remembered..but..." Aiden bit his lip while the two head from the table to the door.

"You ..really weren't messed up about it or anything? You were that ok with the whole thing blowing over? Ok listen ! I ...I have been keeping this in _way_ too long!"

The blonde begged his father to listen, just one more minute to his secret.

"I...think my powers are **still** cursed-

Dick just looked over Aiden as if this had been a bad joke. Paranoia maybe, certainly not the real deal..

"I _swear_ to you on Grandma's grave that I'm not lying! Please belive me! Something is making me nuts! I..I can't sleep at night without feeling that something's not ok. I sometimes saw Ava, she was in those dreams too! Ami tried to see with her powers, but nothing came up. Ann isn't using her abilities anymore,so...I have to get my stupid head opened up! I think that I can still see them!"

Dick nearly had his laughter going on just seeing ghouls. That was not it!

"Aide..that is not a curse. Though maybe your powers ; just like you, are changing with-

"No dad! " Aiden shook his head.

 _"Stupid...I_ remember! That lady who hurt Ava and ended up being destroyed...she made...a deal to help-

 _ **"What?"**_ Dick was awe stricken by this. His son, had..it was too late to wipe the slate bare! He had kept this from his family who might have done something!

"Why? Why didn't you say anything?.." Dick looked to his son, defeat etched his brow. His arms came out to grip his boy's shoulders. Determination sweat past his senses.

"When? When did you do that? What was she asking? Why?"

What was this sense of fear in his ather's voice? It was full of ...something severe. That was a red flag. A double decker!

"I..did it to be..safe..to get away from R...the dragon...to stop him by escaping. By teaming up with her..I..was able to try...-

"I..Aiden...Lilth is a _monster!_ She brought the mastermind illusionist back to life by taking Ava in the first place! The dragon was her pupil! She made him into a demon by her methods and..." The cop gripped his own skull to quiet his laboured breathing.

"I was wrong...we have to go to Rachel..this isn't-

"Dad?Dad!" Aiden shook his pop's shoulders with a fresh set of tears forced back.

"I thought she was dead ! Then it's just me freaking out for no reason? Right? Right? Dad! I..-

 _~AIDEN!~_

The blonde jolt up from the dining room floor. A dream? When had..he had konked out! But when? Why did that dumb vision appear! It was the truth!

"Dad..." Aiden clung to his father's sleeve. His eyes had really shed some droplets. Richard grabbed the young man from his collapse.

"What happened? We were about to go into the other room, when you..is everything alright Aiden? You are too pale! Did you catch a cold?" The male then brought his palm to check his son's temperature.

"No..really, I..I have to talk to Rachel. I want to go first thing , before she goes back to join the Titans tommorow."

The elder male was unsure if he should agree to those demands. Aiden looked unwell. He ..looked as if he had been scared by something...else?..

"Ok..But I am going with you. I have to make sure your mother is home before that, or all plans are off. No hitch hiking towns over from this one. That was something I had forgiven then, but you did break it by that downpour. Just because you are sixteen, it does not mean you cannot act without knowing the consequences of your actions. Do you understand? If I take you to see Aunt Rachel before she heads out tommorow, just as you requested, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. No joy riding out of my site. I want to trust you son, not worry so much for some silly reason that might just be a misunderstasnding. Others might not react tsame way. So keep that in mind. You and I are only human,but we have roles to play . Kaien I will make sure; so he doesn't protest and flame me for a response, I will explain that something will be keeping you from his classes for a few days, only if it does come down to that. "

Aiden nod,then hugged his dad for getting along so well.

"I should just not be afraid of trusting you guys too. I get nervous when I want to talk, but something makes it sound and feel like a do- or- die situation in my mind...I do't want to let that slide. So, yeah. We'll have to drag Ann into our group though if-

"Grr! You two are not letting me be fooled this time!"

Ann came in with her arms croseed, daggers glaring down onto the two males within their home. Beside her; peeking her head through the frame, was Ami, grinning as a sly fox over the dramatic scene she had missed.

Lisa was also there. Her own two eyes were glued onto the episode as if it involved life or death events to come!

"Hey! Why'd you barge in! Busy, and you should-

"No way. If Aide goes, we all head that way. Hear that Ami? Lisa , if you're game? We are going to visit an old friend of our dad's!" The teen was a brute. She was not to be opposed while the girl had dirt on their father to hand to poor Kori.

"See? " Aiden put his hands to his hips impatiently, knowing with utter annoyance that this would have happened- regardless of any already made plans by the two men.

"You are setting up room , Lisa! Postpone that pick up! We'll drive you to meet her at the city airport. Tell her pops will compensate with lunch out if-

"Ann! Do not contri-

"You two are sneaks. I hate that when we are supposed to be as connected to Ava and Aiden's problems as those spirits!" The girl sternly glared into her pop's worn eyes.

"Ok..like I said, best behaviour goes not only for you , but your sisters as well. Lisa will be safe, I won't let her be crowded by screaming fans..know the feeling all too well.." The man seemed to be searching for some oddity of his own experience with paparazzi . As the famous ward of Wayne's name before Damian had popped into there lives, Dick had been bombarded by the press on a basis that would have made the Joker jealous of Richard's insanity. Or in this case, constant paranoia while visiting Gotham yearly.

"Dad? Hey! Yo! Papa! We have to plan out the attack! Give us the juicy parts and I'll!-

"Let me call Piper." Lisa interrupted the twelve year old's boast. She was serious about switching around Piper's pick up time and location.

"Then we have a full set of back seat drivers! Aren't you guys lucky!~"

Ami teased with a giggle. More tanuki than fox. Too much of a trickster even at her age since tweo years had gone by! Amy was still all bubbles and sunshine regardless of Ava departing from the Earth's core.

"Ok, then everyone go to bed early tonight. Ann,your suggestion so make our guest a spot in the den. You brought up that part, so deal with the responsibility. "

Ann snort to this just to get on Aiden's nerves a little.

"But Aide is closer! They have a special somethin' somethin! I'd just be bringi' a wedge between...you two?" Her hint- hint, had set itself onto a rather steamy topic. Jackie's brother was Ann's crush, though she was headstromg to denounce that most of the time. Or just hot - headed if someone dared to say a word of her secret.

The two lovers turned red and flamed Hana down with a double 'don't ' in unision. The night would be short, compared to what their mother had been dealing with in a no flight zone. Just a few hours until the rest commenced. Aiden was sure his questions might then have purpose again.

/

Raven sat thoughtfully holding her tea the next morning, while Kori took hours in the bathroom. How another situation had sent the Tamaranean mom to her doorstep. Yet the airport flight had been torrential rains till Jump. Raven was slightly outside the limits, while booked hotels had been sadly nowhere doing. They were claimed right as soon as the mention of the word 'storm' had passed by the intercom.

"She was so glad to just sit here with me last night...I was...happy...-

"Oh ! Raven? By chance do you have a dryer for the hair? My knots are from sleeping in a foreign bed, so...it would be easy to manage if you did own a -

"Bottom drawer. You don't have to be so formal. We have been Titans, bunk mates, undercover, heroes of interdimensional planets together for a long time. Relax until your ride comes. The rain was still not finished last night. "

Raven recalled the call to the Alien's house hold; that she would be staying an extra night until morning, until the flight path had been recovered to go back by -

A shiver ran up the Titan's spine- untilhe had realized the c.o.m.m unit had been vibrating inside her robes.

"Hold that a sec. Raven here...Dick? You are coming to my place...but w-..Oh... , it's that bad huh? Fun, ok, yup you just have to keep going , ok. You left your car at the ...not a problem. Jump is a train ride's distance..you drove? Well, talk to -

"Richard and my Bumgorfs? Why are they calling this early in the morning?" Kori slipped on her heels and flew off to see to this stray connection.

"Dick? Is everything alright?" Raven switched to screen mode with better audio/ speaker adjustments.

~All's well Hon. The kids wanted to tag along..even though Aiden had been the one with questions. It's complicated until we arrive. But if you have to be back home,we might be there bythe time you've already taken off. Jump had that 'no meta humanoid flight' restriction in place twelve years ago since...I hope you'll -

"I must confess. " Kori let herself come clean as well.

"I am..not going directly home. I was given another location to work in, in New York..it will be about two more weeks to three..give or take...one model lost her footing and slipped off of..the cat walk...-

Ann tried not to laugh with her hand over her mouth. On the job..howv lethal a position! The cat- walk ..of doom!

~Wow..I am sorry to hear..is she ok? "

Starfire tried to act natural as her emotions would allow.

"Y-yes..she was rushed to the emergency room for a splint and..she will be healed fully in few months. I was the last to hear of the accident. You did say...that Aiden had a friend coming too?" Star wondered with her own mug in hand for an extra buzz of caffeine. Dick had been so calm about the question. Was it to be polite... wait! That was not the reason...

~Then see you even if we do not . We'll be back a bit earlier than your flight. Jump is of driuving distance, so the kids can hold their hats for that. Oh! Also, if you talk to -

"Yes, I will. " Kori was being asked to at least reach out to a New York resident. One they had rarely kept in touch with, yet had kept an eye on.

With a small beep beep, the device had gone dark. Raven had a brow raised aplenty for Kori to notice the other Titan's intrigue.

"You..are leaving to New York? You said the worst lie possible. I hope my lips stay sealed long enough. Of course, your son is acting out again. When did you last talk to them?"

She was a bit scattered off into other areas with the questions for her friend to answer.

Starfire cleared her throat and decided to explain a bit..differently from her earlier explanation. It was high time she had spoken up.

"My sources in New York are just visitors. Though from what I have been told, it seems that if you do not end up being told by my son, then I feel the need will be here for me to-

"Out with it Kori. Are you lying about that model breaking her leg? " Raven interrupted with a cup to the kitchenette table top.

"The one to contact me, was a character from our exploits in the world of those spirit. I believe it was Greg as..a man in disguise. He has seen signs that someone else has been close by, working in the shadows...at first I had believed him to be joking!..Yet...it might be important,so I am attending the meeting between he and his company. Please, Raven! Do not give me that look! It is in secret since Arianna is still-

"Why did you let her stay?" Raven knew that as well as Ravenna roosting, within the subconscious of the violet sorceress since Arianna had decided to relax..by Star's allowence of her stay..

"She isn't going to see her prince, so why was it neccessary to let her reside inside, if it meant nothing for her to report, or reclaim?"

The mother of her four elsewhere shook her head.

"It was, in case. Arianna does not know, that is why Gregory might open up doorways where the star princess has been unable." She explained a bit rushedly.

"Ok, I 'll expect full reports from you and that walking scarecrow, once you come back from your trip. " Raven sounded to overprotective of her dear friend. Kori was an adult. She had to back off.

"I will indeed sent cards to be posted! You will not regret a thing! Have fun winning over my husband and children's trust!"

The last part had Rachel spit her tea with a choking gasp. "Why bring that up?" She asked , more demanded anxiously. Kori had said..then the princess knew how to make an exit..wow...

After mopping up her chin, Rachel had only just seen Starfire click the lock behind her to go meet up with her companions at the station.

Raven's energy, stabilized a bit longer, yet her few moments with Kori had meant a lot. Certainly the teens were-

A loud feel of an echo shook Raven's grip on reality as she soon had to clutch her skull. "What?"

A telepathic message had been sent. Why was it so...

~Here! We are heere!~

Raven grunt, ather rolled her eyes and looked out her story window. Below..

"Hiya Auntie Rachel! Ami here! Let us up! We walked mountain paths to get here!"

Raven shook her head again, in disbelief,regardless of the teen's over the top welcome!

The girl was twelve now, yet none of thast had changed her chameleon attitude.

Aiden was lugging their father and Lisa, while Ann had energy to resort to a mock- military style heave ho!

"Hup! Hup! Almost to the top! Move those legs pe-

"Sorry Aunt Rae! We are not staying a super long time! Dad is parked in the lot! It's pay by the hour!"

She seemed irked that it had mattered, yet the grub wasn't going anywhere . They could mosey about afterwords!

"I'll come down now, hold on..." Raven hated that Richard was such a push over- all by not wanting to be like Bruce as a hard headed mentor and parent...it was funny. The girls ran him ragged. was that Lisa? In the open?

The sorceress of duty sped down , by the elevator's long wait, to meet her footing by the lobby of her apartment .

Running out to see the four in, the dishevled Titan senior finally had their delighted faces looking into her weary ones. Besides a hidden smile to Richard, who returned it with a modest glance.

"Sorry to arrive so suddenly, had a lot of traffic,even with the kids off today. Well...that might be the reason then!" The father of his three inquisitive teens and pre teen were divided by the corny remarks . Worse than Starfire's record this time!

"Aiden, you came here, so it'll be some time. Come on up. The lobby is free to wander, but don't forget you had something to discuss. "

Aiden raised a brow with a bewildered frown. She..was calling him ...a kid? He didn't act like Ami! Was she still ok with this..even...

"What are you waiting for? We were invited to Aunt Rae's place! Cheer up bro!" Amelia was bubbly, even after the car had gone over such a time pan to arrive in Jump.

"She gripped his arm and dragged her nervous brother towards the elevator shaft. Raven just went about guiding the family upstairs,while her door was apparently...in a way..always open...how had he suddenly decided this quickly? Was the teen's power going berserk again? It had only been smothered by intense trainng and concentration of the senses. Kaien was to thank for the extra ounce of patience that she..simply could not muster as easily. Aiden blinded her by his aura, regardless of the capping of those powers. They stillexisted, deeming the child at sixteen a powersource,no longer chosen as with the Prophecy mess ..

As soon as the door had widened to enter through, Ami hadher sights on a certain animal paintinhg in the hall.

"Cat? And..oh! I guess it's symbolic to-

"Clam up lil sis. " Ann stood back to address to he yyounger sibling the rule of not having your eyes this wide. Raven had a past and a future to see to. Bringing up the details or reasons behind such things was not required in this moment.

Dick sat in the living area where Raven was busy starting up the kettle Her'swas electric likehte watched while Lisa refrained from asking too many questions. Amy had a reputation by that curiosity alone Lisa was respected for being able to entertain the masses. There was reason here to listen for a seperate occassion.

"Now." Raven sat across from the father of the trouble makers, her eyes serious, as if not finished in concluding the topic at hand.

"You came to disclose something. I have have time, though you have only till the late afternoon to explain. Then why did you decide it the right move? Richard?"

The male elder decided to start from the beginning of the previous night.

"Aiden has been showing signs of ...something Kori and the girls-

"You guys ..!"

"Wait. " Raven halted the blonde's displeasure over his sisters' actions. Her palm rose to show just that.

"He's showing signs..you might as a magic user...as if he can sense other...presences. You thought I would tell you, that you had not told me , but Aiden, this is my responsibility to guess. "

Aiden gaped up to both adults.

"You lied? I..said that ...all of it?-

"As clear as day, then you'd fainted until a few seconds later. That might have had something to do with your explanation." Richard did understand. Not magic, that which became overwhelming to hold on.

"Your powers were unable to stabilize. " Aiden's face fell. His heart drummed softly against his sweating ribcage.

"I think it would be safe for Rave to-

"To what?" Lisa asked in anticipation.

"What's wrong with..is it over since then? He's just tired! This..I don't want to believe ...but...you were there talking about a fear of curses and a past we had already fought through!"

She looked up with a wrasp towards her boyfriend's watery gaze.

"I should have realized it..I made a promise to be freed, only if the one I'd contacted then did her part! ...She..didn't so..it's still not over...I have to fix-

"No! You sound too much like the old Aide...or...or Ava!" Ami burst out crying. She had not expected Ava to have missed the latter! Why was her brother so stubborn? Was it the prophecy again?

"Who? " Raven stood up to bear her strong glare , twice over into both Dick and the son's orbs of strife.

"Who was the contact you bargained with?...W-

"The witch..." Ann suddenly murmered in a grunt of a voice.

"You did our big sis REAL PROUD! Idiot!"

The fight would have to be stopped. Anna had her horsepower on and by full throttle!

"I did it to stop them! Those stupid monsters who took us away fr-

"Aiden...the witch...you mean..the owl...she was ..your connection?"

Aiden sweat hardest of all with so many eyes watching.

"Y..yes.."

Ami gasped and covered her lips ,trembling from the confession after two whole years.

"She might still ..want to propose that I trust her...but I want out. It's..it was a mistake-

"Now you say that?! Unbelievable! She's a darn creature of the underworld! The big bad place all of the 'stupid monsters' live in! You let her...I am so darn mad! Let me have a sec...it's just too idiotic..I need some air..."

The teen was panting on her way out into the hall. Lisa joined to help the twin to her feet.

There was a red flush, as if she had forced back tose fires into exhaustion! Aiden felt like a loser..he had done what everyone had ..was it all over!-

"Let me see inside your mind. I do, that to extract from painful memories and momements, to unlock hidden clues among a person's subconscious. The part they refuse to sometimes except of themselves. Will you let me in? I think I can find the root of your problem, Dick won't object, as long as I am gentle?"

Raven asked partly of both the boy and his father. Her abilities were stronger even thanher evil side, Rage included. Maturity did a lot of that in years. It had to dig up some reason as to why-

"And! I also said something else! I remember! Those dreams..Ava was the one calling to me! She said something...in another language...maybe that is there too?" The boy meakly blinked up to the dark witch of Azar with a cautious set of sights. His hazel was fuller than when they had arrived Raven could see this transformation, yet Richard and the kids were unable to sense a full change.

"Ok. I am going to start , right away. If you want me to let go,just will it telepathically. It will be a mildly - astral state of being. Think you can show me those locked away secrets like you did just now?"

Aiden glanced down to the carpet,then up to-

His whole body had gone slack. Am was forced , to refrain from ending Raven's conversion. The kid sister had not seen the empath's abilities ..ever in this way..It terrified her for the sake of her brother's safety. He would be alright . Rachel would not let a stray ghoul pop into the picture.

"Now..relax...Azarath..Metrion...Ziinthos...Asterion..Mortix...Azarath..Azarath!~

/

The chant deepened to shut out the rest of Aiden's company. Once he had awoken to her echoing presence, the teen felt more able to driftabout. To contemplate and decide where this old reel of film, just might have been stashed away.

~I am going to speak like this for a bit. ~ Raven in her astral body of a shadow spoke calmly enough for the blonde to nod. Hs own body was more humanin form than Raven as her cloaked self . Melded into her being,the violet garb had her..almost a winged bird of the..void?

~I..I think we should go in deeper. ~ Aiden gulped, his heart still shuddering by the odd , chiily draft.

~Even further might be dangerous. Know what you are attempting before jumping in. I don't want to worry your parents. So I'll give you some way to drift without...just be careful. This ounce of my powers could end up harming your 'self' if something else-

~Ok. ~ Aiden nod as she soon quieted her own anxieties No . This had to be quick and painless. Get in,then out.

~Close your eyes. ~ Raven commanded with a palm out.

~Bestow upon you ,the blessed veil of the void...there. You shouldn't have any trouble joining the conscious state , into the depths of the unknown.~ Her cryptic expression made the boy shiver again. He hid most of this as they swam deep down into the teen's subconscious network of thoughts. Ones he had not seen..since his very first day as a Grayson .

~I thought this place would be..a bit less frightening...unknown , then means what you can bearly guess or grasp...~ The witch understood his unease. It was the Astral realm of unbeknownst knowledge. Aiden realized the taboo. That was why he trusted Raven so much tinavigate through the world of another sense.

~We should have you think openly. It may lead us to your stored consciousness holding all of those secret clues. ~ Aiden looked up to the spectral sorceress with a bit of fearful ..curiousity behind them.

~I'll try...do I have to say anything like-

~Just..concentrate on our objective. ~ Raven interrupted. ~You should be able to do this. Kaien had enough meditative energies to have qualified in helping you reach this place. I just gave a push. So Aiden...breathe..think back...maybe manipulate the scenes you see..what do you see? ~

The empath tried her best to allow room for his spirit laden powers to activate accordingly. Something however, caught her eye. Something had gotten inside to hitch a ride. It was not visible by Aiden's state. Only Raven knew to keep her beak shut until after.

~I was wrong...you ...are carrying that energy...what's going on...~ The empath did not telepathically link this sentence or the chain of questions to follow. A final burt of light by the crown of Aiden's brow had dimmed. The boy blinked up to the Azarathian witch,his eyes sparkling in perfect balance with the task at hand. Her suspiscions should have been laid to rest.

~The red shard...in Aiden's chest...we missed it all that time...~

Her head hurt a bit ,yet the daughter of Arella pushed the fear aside a moment longer.

~Are..you ok? I think I know where to go! We can finally get out of here once we unlock that -

~Then no time to lose. ~ Raven pulled the boy, ushering him to dive in before the spell wore off.

~A place in the rain. It's not rain though...they were bars. A prison where the dragon had me kept. The witch made a a deal...she said if she freed me by her own power, she'd let me go and I would eventually win the rest. If she failed to though..I had to carry on her wish to try again. If she ended up winning by freeing me.. would mean-

~You would have to be ..no longer.. She was the cause of his revival! You...still don't know the entire story,so it's not unlikely she would scare you so badly. Even trick you and us into trusting her .~ Raven flew further into the blank space. Aiden had made a dal wi th an A - class demoness. An original rebel of the deity of the spirit dimensions. Even as a goddess , Lilhad been ofa different name- tbough her creed, her own manners were still aas foul as her tactics against the good guys...

~She was too persistent . She knew how to have us let down our guard. We have to uncover more. Concentrate. What else do you see?~ Raven rushed her demand a bit,to egg the child into finishing the task before his time had fallen short-

~Oh! wh...It's...~ Aiden grasped his skull, only to feel the space warp all around them . Raven was brushed aside as a vague figure crept from her line of sight.

~Halt! ~ Raven used her magic to still the shadow, though it had no such success five shots over!

~Aiden! It's time t!-

~Aiden! That's dangerous! We can't stay! Pull back!-

~I...c-can..can't! It...It's dragging me..I..in! Heelp!~ Raven watched in horror as the orb of red reappeared to foil their decent luck in finding the core of the boy's dilemma. Dick was going to bury the witch ...it was not too late!

~Powers if Azarath! I call upon your name of the wise! The ones above all ancient matter! Scatter the darkness before us! Metrion ZINTHOS!~

Formless bodies if energy aided in striking the cell dragging Aiden into it's murky centerpoint.

~I...this!~

The boy finally gasped.

~Fear! It's taken shape like the first time! When Ava-

~Shatter the void! I command by the winds of the winged bearers of the north!~

~Ava!~Aiden gladly called out. She had called out...she had not left her mark far from the truth!

~I told you to not to come looking! Your mind created a vortex to find me! I don't want you to lose your humanity ! Go back! Everyone is worried sick!~

Her age was of a seventeen on eighteen , year old priestess. Her dark robes had the emblem of her loyal courts by her throat. Icy magic spilled from the teen's gloved fingers as her ability came to be heardf. Not only witnessed half awake..

~Aunt Rachel! Get yourselves away from this place! I am going to break the connection it has to our world! Don't go looking again! Huurry!~

The light blinded the empath to steer away from it's energy . The icy queen had decreed that no one enter the Eternal world. They'd mis-understood- purposely, the Underworld of the olden age. It was not the time to panic. Raven plowed back through the veil of the blonde's mind,his fingers as ice upon their awakening back to earth.

/

~You...I..."

"Rae!" Richard rushed over with Ami and Lisa. Ann stayed beside the kitchen to not be tugged into the scene.

"You saw . You look like a ghost. " Ann said in a vague way before sipping her tea in silence for the rest of their hours into the day.

"Waah! You had us all freaking ouut! Dummy dummy brother! How could you scare your lil sister so badly! Lisa was worse than me! Dad looked like a goofy kid,and -

"Drop the act Amy!" Anna suddenly reacted to the twelve year old's rant.

The ebony younger brought her eyes to clear up.

"You did see what..you wanted? Right?"

Aiden coughed a bit until he had the right to answer her question truthfully.

"What...did you keep from me? You knew about Ava too." He stared the girl into her cerulean eyes; each testing the other until the youngest spoke in her deepest way she knew possible .

"Amaterasu is still a really powerful deity. Kaien and Isa said that she wanted to stick around,but I had no idea at first..till Isa let go of something..reaally juicy..~

The teens and adults blinked over to the young pre and Raven were...taken aback at first,then waited for the child to continue.

"Isis ,Isa, was in charge of helping us, and getting Ava to understand her real role. Then, she was gone from our lives after the fight. Right? No. She was still looking out. She came to me earlier before the send off. We were ..able to talk about it. But because Amaterasu had a feeling that saying too much might prevent things from..well, going back to normal, I had her secret. But then Annie over here shook me down for the 'big deal.' I was unhappy once she knew..but we made it work. Mom only knew a bit before Amaterasu erased her memory of blabbing it to dad. Remember that birthday? When mom had to go lie down after we thought she had drained all her...well, it was Ann an' Me. We wanted her to forget so nothing would be publicly ..um...Aunt Rachel..I hid it from you too. I stay kinda dopey, but it's my alibi! I'm a genius! No one has to know the real me! Only Jackie and Ann ..well,Ava too knew that part. So there you have it. But the thing that we tried to prevent anyone from knowing...was that Ava is a ...really powerful deity reincanate! I think it was..as Freya, and that was why Chris was really determined to make her royalty . She was! He was just as important, so it all..fit...somehow..."

The astonished adults had been left speechless. Aiden, was in fact hit the hardest of all.

"We...we lost her..because she..was that important? She's not coming back..then..I guess...I'm letting it go..just like you guys wanted -

"Aiden-

"If you can...get that witch to stop dragging me back in...I would really appreciate it. C'mon Dad. I'm tired, mom won't be back till tommorow...or the next day..."

"Aiden. "

"No! I said that it's over! "

The one he had yelled at, was Lisa . The poor boy turned pale with his tired orbs showing bags. "So-

"Mr Grayson. It's getting late-

"We 've only been here for an hour! It's still!-

Ann was cut off by a frustrated rock diva.

"We...are done with bothering your ..friend..sorry to barge in. We will leave now. Before it gets congested on the roads. All of you. We have something solved enough. Don't ask anything more. "

The dreary hearted princess huffed up her nose with a turn towards the exit. "Otherwise, if you want, Piper can come and pick me up. We are no closer here than we are to Gotham city. "

Aiden was hurt. He had..lost his temper. It was something he had refused to show to Lisa..not after in the school halls..he had...

"Let's go. She's right. I was selfish and should have spoken up...but it was just typical 'secrecy v.s. overall reason. ' Ann snort to Amelia's sigh.

"No. We just had to not carry it this long. But what would we be able to do? You are stuck with your baggage, so are we twin brother. Thank you for the time and your hospitality. Aunt Rachel, Dad, let's head for the high way. I have to get this mess out of my head before it self - destructs..."

Richard conceded to the teen's demand.

Raven had a few questions of her own. Isa had stayed by Ava Marie, even until her parting off of the earthen realm.

"Stay safe. Maybe see everyone again?" She mustered back a few struggling protests with a smile.. Right now, it was an estranged set of events that had occured. To tread lightly had to be one of the better options in Rae's book.

"Sounds do able We have a holiday or two , then maybe you ca nteach the kids all about Azar's festivals?"

Dick did not mind breaking the mould. It was okay to be curious while knowng certain boundaries.

"You too. I think that might just be something I will gladly take you up on. Use the bridge only if you are in a less tight spot of time. Otherwise,the throughway should lead you home before dark. "

Richard nod before finally shutting the empath's door.

"Great, will do. Thankyou for everything Rae. Take it easy. Watch over Gar a bit? He's just getting used to the new generation Titans. He'll need all of our support."

She smiled back, then the door shut until another conveinient midday drive. Jump was less busy around that time. The kids were back in class,the busses littered every corner...malls were still hotspots for...

Raven fell to her knees with no one there to witness her tremors.

~That was ..his goal..to act as a catalyst to awaken Aiden...how...how had he done so much!..Roku...he was no longer alive,yet his powers...thrived within the last powersource on earth.

"No..Aiden...That shard...you were in pain...I..let it go...I LET IT GO!" TheTotan thundered in disappointment. Her kitchen mugs rattled as if an earthquake had almost begun.

"No..it's done..let him...be ok...he's just a human..he isn't a -

~Raven~

The sorceress felt the presence of Ravenna deep within her mind. It was enough to have the empath fight back tears.

"He's not finished. The prophecy...we still haven't laid it to rest."

~Those children will still remain warriors of their own time. Ava Marie is also still linked to the ones given light by the Phoenix . I am..sorry it was not all so easy ...The deity do not trust we beings of spirit world law, and involvement...There must be another eason he has only decided to tell you. That makes this ancient maiden..rather curious.. ~

Ravenna rubbed her chin while Raven's skull had flipped towards the streets below. He was not letting her in! Why such reluctan...it was...-

"He's still in danger. " The empath growled before digging for her cell among the many piles of papers and objects she owned..

"Greg..Shoji! We have no choice. I have to warn Kori."

The powers of the spirit realm's prophetess Ravenna, had to decide if aiding her vessel's conclusive assumption, seemed wise to declare a moment enough to tell the sages of the council back home.

"I won't let him fall back down...it's not going to stop us. No wreckage of a human soul will replace that end...Not again, ever.."

Raven muttered the last vow with her nostrils flaring.

"Lil is not leaving her cave. Her cage bars are keeping her back where she belongs!"

/

Ava Marie wrestled with the idea of trying deep meditation. If her attempt to back hand the one inside of her...-

Chris, or rather Wodin, had knocked onto the lady's door. All before Ava had recovered her cloak from the magic circle in the center of her room.

~Princess? Malady? You have visitors awiting the well- deserved...Ava! My dear...you..are soaked through! Must you be cleansed? You did leave the realm..to..to help that !-

The dripping,sopping wet madame of the snowy barrens stood up tall with a huff. Her cloak dusting from it soot and the muck of old foes. The monsters called Shadow Walkers had not been as potent as the miasma of a certain dreaming Grayson's nightmare...With an inhale,she attempted to rebel a bit. Her baby sitter was no one but Isa. Chris was only after her hand anyway. She had not only lost the duel , yet her had allowed her a second attempt in four days time. The fear that Ava might never possibly see her family again, sickened the girl into further addressing her weakest link in the field of magic as a sorceress.

~He will still remain my beloved brother! I forbade the involvement of our kin in the matter! My power grows daily. Soon, and only then, I will surpass the mark and find my way back to the-

~Charming speech, the mortals lack originality. Although...~ Wodin's looks as Chris's form gave Ava goosebumps. One too many times a day!

~You truly wish to say a proper..goodbye?~ The male with her grey gaze had the princess in shock.

~You..never allowed it before. I would like to..spend the day...to give light to my presence, as if I had always lived by the humans' side..~ Ava held her chest with such resolve for her friends and all who had inevitably forgotten. Wodin became oddly soft over the matter. His eyes had never expressed such understanding..almost..as a human..

~Very well. If it will then keep you from leaving the bounds intol the astral area of time...then I shall-

~I am given permission. This is my own power. You had promised to guide- not guard from my old life...that was a part of Ava. I will never lose their memories to some nameless decree. Give me time to prepare.

Ava winked in thanks before shutting the bewildered king out into the royal one's hall. ~I want to thank you...it took more than a gpdcould grant of true humility. I will return by the day of the moon's bow . ~

(Full moon. )

Chris as the deligate of the wonderously , mysterious snowy keep, chuckled by how bold a move that had seemed.

~I grant to those only great enough to earn such thanks..yet as a 'guide' , I have orders to have you still whole. Not to wander into the astral belt, then you shall have until the fullest lunar light. ~

The princess's door had creaked open, only to show she had no intention of waiting for an explanation to the moon and back.

Wodin shook his head.

~Yet child? If you miss the dead line upon the return to your people..I will again govern your fate. Count on the ancients of the Universal sect , to impress. A lie I shan't tell to my dearest Freya ..~

The starry eyed expression of the teen had the chambermaids looking flustered.

~Yes..try to meet my demands. I will test that amount of heart you so pride ye self upon!~

/

Aiden had to break down a bit before rest. Ami had invite her brother to a safe chat inside the genius's room. It had an off feeling.

Anna was not allowed in, while their parents remained disdrought over the entire topic Dick could no longer hold strongly by. To hold truths from warriors of Tameran, was a death wish. Ann stayed as a ..mediator in case her mother had..a hissy fit over the whole episode.

"You alright ? Aide? Look! This isa funny side project Jacklyn an' I are working on! Remember the cool outfit Ava had on the -

"I'll hear about that later Amy, right now, explain what it was your big mouth ended up keeping from everyone. "

Aiden crossed his arms with a frown. Ami scoot down low into her big computer chair. Her eyes were big and way too innocent to seem truthful.

"Aww..you look really down about it..but that was why I ..promised her-

"You mean your spirit? The other-

Ami shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut. Tugging her legs closer to hug to her chest, the disappointed pre teen replied in a mumble.

"It was Ava's promise. I never told anyone. Even mom, dad..Annie...they don't now why Ava didn't regret her decision. Even if dad is trying to look reasonably cool..he is still upset. Cause' he and Ava fought that night she was taken...so Aide. You did the exact opposite. You didn't want powers to rule your life."

Aiden looked over to the brooding tween in her setting of a computer geek.

"I...was afraid. I wouldn't lie about it . Ava tried to keep us in the dark. But I can shake this..feeling that she had others telling her to first. Maybe those spirit we met were not all goody goody after all. They has plans,so we used each other. With that owl witch, I didn't evenknow her. She just dove into my head and asked if we could help me escape..but...I didn't know she was -

"Reeally?" Ami's tone perked up to that of a suspicious detective. Her chin in hand to eye her dope brother from the side.

"So? You had no idea..who she was? No bells went off that she was after what the dragon was ? Oh dear, dear big brother...tut tut! I thought you were smart..buut...-

"Hey! It was the same with you and that creep lizard too! You trusted him to help me! Now who has a big , bad secret out? You are just worse off with trusting monsters as I am for letting them do weird stuff to my head! "

The boy pointed to his skull, eyes turning hazel and a series of flashbacks had ended up rippling through his memory bank.

"I..did..so we can fix each other.." Ami meakly state , while trying to navigate over to her project she'd left on the monitor.

"Then stop blaming only me. We have to see this , together. Whether mom, dad,Annie, or Ava even if...she up and bolted-

"But that's what I meant to say! She was contacting you at night, right? I didn't want you to get hurt either!" Ami whimpered over the keys.

"How would you know how to deal with her memory? All it does is make you into a lousy person! Stupid! If you let it go, of course you'll change! Is thtwhy you won't let her off with a goodbye instead a whole bunch of 'what I could'as?!" Amelia fumed and had Aiden jump back from her depths of torrential whirlpools.

"I so don't want you to make her unhappy by thinking she could have stayed! She chose to go to let us breathe again!-

"Is that how you feel?" Aiden burst back with a shout. He was mortified! Ami never had a temper. She was always cool and clever, but now...

"You want to think Ava's out of our lives, to perfect your own? What was she to us then! Was she even someone you cared about? You are the idiot sis! Don't take what's passed for granted, if we are in danger..she's there..she always was! She won't give up! Neither should her own family! She's not lost cause! I refuse to let you change what I believe! If you forget all about those spirit ,the aren't able to show their faces! It'swhat Shoji told us! You had better quite diving into your wired' head case' life! Otherwise..I won't be able to take losing you too!"

Regrets as to whether Aiden could replace Ava's role as the eldest...they pummeled harder than a crumbling tower in the future..the future...

/

"She has to know...If I forget too...then where does that leave them? I can't stand it! Ava! You freak! Why won't you say anything!"

He was crying. In his own room on the floor, Aiden had finally trudged past the ongoing strife, to collectively wallow into the imaginative shame of his conscious self.

"I..was..su..suppose..ed...To..sniff.. save..you! You..have..to r..re..remember! Gah!..ugh...*~

The mind spoken telepathy dragged the blonde sixteen year old into a deeper consciousness. Something was calling out as he bewilderedly called back..Ava ...Was it her!?

~You...you have to hear me! We promised to stick it out! I can't do this stupid prophecy mess without my friend! Ava! Please...What do I do?..~

The swift wings of a great bird of prey had the boy gasp. Who..was it?

~You are not allowed to visit the dead past of the Nether regions. She forbade you from entering her world...you only wanted to say goodbye...~

That sultry presence..a.. it was that!-

~Rah! _You_ !~ Aiden lit his twin blades . Now able to toss the things as easily as throwing knives by the teen's intense training, he could proudly hold his own in a battle...though..no real demons had existed during the dog's sessions!

~Boiling down to that potential rage?Have you realized it ? You will gladly listen brat! All else is lost to your vision!~

Lil...lil had come..she was talking down the Ex- Titans' kid! She was serious!..But..he..he had let in all of that misfortune by begging for his sister to answer! Why ...she had been there..in his mind...in his blood...

The teen's eyes grew wide in shock. ~You..knew my every emotion..my moves..how?...They killed you!-

~Sadly child, I feed far too often to care if one vessel is given to the void to free I...Roko is dead, I still live , you have enough of that influence remaining to act as my ..powersource..yet, you seem stunted? Did the dragon's magic really go to waste this easily? He had powers to errect illusions. To create strife where there was nothing. He also..had a fire jut as the previous..chosen..I should know! I created that misery by manpulating the past to draw the lizard son closer..and you...will correct the error of the gods! The ones to perish are those whom we find unneccessary...do you not agree , _Aiden?~_

She knew his real name..it was over ..she was too strong..but the blonde had t try.

With the fire power of the glittering phoenix's last message ,the child turned his uniform to meet her eyes.

Crooked and a deep red, he hated her tricks..she traded lives! Gambled with others on and off of earth! Lil had gone too far..she was not-

~Just as the dragon to your father's ..predicament,we should have a talk...-

The sky waned to the beat of the teen's heart. It had to be an illusion! He was getting sucked into her world! A web unwoven!-

 **~Agh!** No! I..won't let!..You..take anything..agai-

~Enough with the threats. Perhaps once you have mastered that _..rage...~_

With a cobweb ten times stronger than any type of method of a criminal,Aiden had no way of speaking with the net over his lips. His body was trapped between her parallel sanctum. The realm was a cave, one he did not wish to go to!

 _ **~Grraa!**_ No! Let...-

~Should you become a brainless puppet as well?~ Lil's threat as a ghoul without form was enoughtoshut the poor boy up. He shivered within this icy lair. No more...it was really going to put the boy into...

~We shan't have this attitide from a convicted deity! ~

Right then,the one to give light to the situation, had been the overseer of the underworld herself. Hecate had decided to shoot down any more attempts of Lil's big break.

 _~Hah?My_ dear lady of the cult on high! You are...just not on my guest list..there is no reason to fret! We -

~By the void's great end, I demolish this casting , your abilies are again vanquished ! Witch of Babylon! You're not to lay a **hand** on the mortal!~

The queen ; not on high ,yet far below the earth's crust, cast her own curse to break the binds holding Aiden's captor in such high regards.

~Damned ye be! There was no reason to fight! I am..I will never grow old! I am foreveer! _**Foreveer!~**_

The ' cultist witch' had her title as a sorceress of unknown arts. Aiden nearly fell flat into shock by her normalcy of dress and..was she really one of them? Ava!

~ ..you..you saved me..~

The queen of her Netherworld ; returned the realm to what it had originally been , before the owl's illusion had been let to sully her home.

~Nay child, you must always watch your own spirit . You too have the power to percieve my truest, musings... Yet why have you any connection left to the witch? ~

The 'perplexed' Hecate, was only a ruse. Her idea was that he had other intentions not only concerning the devil strich.

~I...want to see my sister..Ava..you might know her..they keep saying she's someone named Freya..I don't want to believe that she won't come back...at least, I never had the chance to say goodbye properly!-

~Why boy! You are not as pure as your title concerns even the brightest of said, ages. The girl ye hath spoken of, is indeed close to your heart. She will never stand from her duties. Ah, then I do in fact recognise the one in which you speak. That child worried so strongly,that she had been given a task, a test of her loyalty. She is heading to your present time to see to this address. If she fails to make the ..grade, as you say..she will never again be allowed to travel to her last , homeworld.~

Aiden felt his spirits drop by the lady's predetrmined aura ..or..was she staring directly through him?

~What..what can I do? Is she allowed to be helped by anyone!-

~You must return to your realm , through this doorway, then, you shall again notice what was long forgotten. ~

Hecate waved a mighty arm towards the tunnel she had chosen.

~Go back. You answer will be , along it's path . Fear not the darkness of your heart! I bid thee all the time to tend to they spirit! Fare thee well!~

Aiden felt a strange gust force him towards the tunnel. His poor skin was chilled as the sorceress he had met, soon vanished from the boy's hazel sights.

 ** _~Wwwaaait!~_**

Claustrophobia. It was dark, cramped..he had trouble seeing the way out...it just kept shoving him! He kept walking through the underground until...

 _"Aaagh!"_

 _/_

The teen fell onto the floor of his room..his room!

"I'm..home?..But wah! I almost was taken...-

The alarm clock in his room; his cell also, let out droning screeches that had Ami slam onto her brother's door.

"You! Didn't you learn the last time! I should own a mega phone! It's not a good idea! Grrr! We have to get ready for the new school start! I don't wanna be late because of your grunge- nightmare!"

Ami had..been more upset..was he still their fight?

"I..have to apologize...no buts. " Aiden groaned while sitting up onto his mattress.

Ann finally had the nerve to do some real damage. She came to the door, wrenched it open, then threw her slipper into his face.

"You got what you should receive, dummy! Wake up! And shut off that setting or I'll detonate the thing to kingdom come!" With a huff and stomping, bare feet, the teen red head set off towards the hall bathroom. Too bad for Ann thatAmi had dibs since the first wake - up alarm. Wonder if the two would end up reprimanded by their mother...oh ol' memories...just like...-

"That day...it's the same..but...how?"

Aiden had arranged for a different alarm to wake him on different hours. He had not set the thing up entirely! Was it...-

"It had better be a prank from the 'great beyond' ! Up then I go!"

/ /

The boy had his dress down for high school where he needed. Not on the floor, yet as he kept up on lateness sibce two years ago. His grades had been better, though timing..He only hoped Toby had stayed, but it had been pointless to depend on others in such a way.

His face was not as childish as at fourteen. He had a bit of maturity showing now that had given him a knick name- as an over achiever and silent 'jock'.

"Wonder if Lisa still...-

A ping * on his cell sounded to answer that question.

Lisa's number was on a text ,one that made the goofy blonde grin a bit more on the inside.

~I am safe and sound , back in my flat. Will be heading for another palooza by fall. I have tickets if you want, or if your mom is ok with having Toby join in? You couldn't handle a crowd of rioting fans, so it's on if you are. Come meet me after school in the local park by your place. There is also something...that you must see. ~

It sounded and looked too much like an email. Aiden looked over the degree of demands versus the cooler response of the guy's best friend.

"She is serious...guess a detour it is..so.."

/

The blonde head down to grab a bit of chow before heading off . His mom was already working to fight away raging age . .reducing lines! As a model, it took a lot of know how to find the perfect angle. What would draw people in more than store bought, fabricated , anti - aging serums? It was just business that kept the family fed.

Amelia had since lost the two pony tails, to swap in a single half pony. Her attire was very Ami . There was to be no eggagerating the look of this, average twelve year old! Well, she still had to cope with Amaterasu and the Phoenix's abilities. Foresight apparently had been one of those. She refused to face anyone with 'mind - snaring ' techniques in the real everyday. Ann reduced her magic by another method . Aiden was just as athletic, though she had suprised even the heaviest hitters on her ball team!

Ann did martial arts to keep her temper to a minimum as a daily regimine. She was also a high ranking 'cadet in the future', applicant to Sara Santiago's boot camp to come. It was..actually for meta humans (with protective services over their powers) , along with career options after graduation and during. As long as she was willing to appear to the city and the human race,as a justice enforcer, then her hopes would never feel somber again.

Yet that was down the road. She was egged into the position after high school- possibly with college in that area, by the last surviving ?..Well, Sara was not coming back. She had Nina spared to take over her position ( during the collapse of Roku's illusionry realm, Nina and Astarte set off a chain reaction in the process. ) Nina lived, though Astarte disappeared , never to return for as long as it would be her fate. So if she did say..reincarnate, it would be to defeat her enemies and help the next chosen. Only time will tell! )

"Um...Ami? " Aiden saw her stuffing her book bag with extra reads by the bottom of the stairs.

She flipped her cheek to see what he so desperately nedded to say to his lil sis.

"I...want to apologize. Really..I worry about a lot since Ava is..not here. I got scared. I thought everyone around me ..wanted to forget she even existed!" His voice shook a bit.

~But I will see her soon. That woman in the tunnel told me! I want to trust that...maybe..~

"She's not gonna leave my memories. I just don't want Ava to worry about us, wherever she is now..."

So that was the reason..how could he..have been this unsure of their actions! Grieving was short. Living on was eternally as human as it got..

"Oh, then..it's ok? I didn't want you to hate..ehem*..your big bro for being a -

"For being a worry wart and a loud mouth? I forgive!" Ami smiled as if hiding her true concerns.

"Then do me..one..tiiny favor? " Aidn clapped his hands to askthe startled grade schooler .

"Huh? You ..want...then why did you say sorry bu-

He brought a finger to his lips. Hushing her from Ann, until Anna was calm, was the first step.

"I saw..something in my dream again. She was able to send the owl witch packing. I don't know her name..but the words 'Netherworld' or 'Underworld ' were used...she even had a nickname for the one who wasin my head all along..witch of Babylon?"

Ami gasped with her chest pounding a little.

"Aide..then who was the one who defeated the ..evil demon lady?"

Aiden looked around to make sure Ann had not heard.

"She ..the one who saved me, was in a place, I think by underworld..she meant land of the dead kind of...but I came home by heading through a tunnel. It took me back to my room. Before I did though..she..the lady keeping the witch in check...gulp..*..She said..she remembered Ava. That Ava has been tested to see if she'll be able to do the right thing by her new...council...she's coming to Earth. That lady told metogo back, that my answer would be there! Lisa just texted me right after. I think she was told since it was to 'come o the park by your place. ' She's..not forgotten..so please Ami! See for yourselfif you thin I'm obsessing! I'm not! This is the truth and you can see for sure if I'm not being alright...so gowith me after school. Just today...I don't think Ava..if it is her, will stay too long. "

He let go of her shoulders slowly, backing up to allow the pre teen to have her fill of the info.

"Aide...you..Fine..If it means you ll be cured of your silly suspicion..or? As long as I can convince...Ann? I'm pretty persuasive! Leave it to this genius con artist!-

"Shhush! Don't blow our cover!" The blonde panicked a bit,knowing Hanna was not so forgiving.

"Sorry..I was excited! Wow..you saw a dream in the Spirit world! Kuddos! But..don't hold out next time. I am a miko second, so it's an intensive study with a sun goddess over your shoulder...I'm in this till..glad we could make up !"

The girl laughed while Aiden sighed with a grin.

"C'mon dope. Let's get to school with that big brain of your's. I hope you'll have no trouble if we, miss the bus?-

"Yipes! It's that late? Grab Annie and high tail our butts to class! Pronto!"

The kids head off in numbers to keep that promise. The bus came just in the knick if time,before Anna had had a second to quietly toast her siblings for being tardy.

Once the bell had rung, the day had officially begun . Now, there was only ; Anna to convince that Ava was visiting earth, and Lisa to meet with after the school day had ended. Time ticked away without any distractions. And certainly, no evil dragon had his foot in the door, as long as the teens were able to hold their own. All would work out for the better. It had to get better. Ava was going to say farewell, forever.

The cat's relative Kaien had been in his blazing 'fire -fox ' form. He searched the later day heading intoevening, for a certain teen's footsteps. ~Kid's notcomehomefer the grub...aye..where ya be at laddie?~

The fox self sped of towards the park, it wasa place he'd met the kid there in before. Brooding away his troubles and throwing stones across the water. Maybe his scent was close?

The elemental senior toppled into the air, his bushy tail lit away from the public eye . Maybe those who could see, would notice fox fire. An imitation of folkloric superstition on their modern earth.

~Ach! Ya bloke! I see ya!..Who..Whoa!~

The kit left to step back. The presence of Lisa and one other...she was not as see through as hecould tell!

~The miss from the other world helm! Well! I'll be...it 's not too early ta-

His eyes bulged out to see whom the miss had instructed to come. It was the teen trio!

Aiden, Anna, Amelia..they were right there hugging and expressing such emotion...

~Thar be love fer ya! Rivals across desintions..sigh..* guess I had better keep en' eye on his flames. ~

The sailor dog snickered softly over the kid's, dormant fire . It was still large enough to torch down the snooping dog if that was, that the kid cared to have a clue. He would sit and stay for now. Shoji was not going to be happy if the kids ended up being taken away again by the demons of another time. So , it was in fact Kaien to address such manners concerning his charges' well- being.

~I be a guardian fer yer' sake..mutt o' shadows. Kill ya a bit to catch a glipse o' my progress? Well..I can handle the gritty work. Leave the pampered pooch where he lay...sigh..* Gonna spot out this turn out, fer' now. ~

And so, Kaien let his eyes turn from the 'what if ' of his predicament, to the present state for this old family member.

Aiden could not believe his eyes. She stood beside, rather behind Lisa. Her hair had grown out and she had gotten a slight taller. Her dress was more casual. As if the spirit world were not some fantasy realm of the unknown.

~Hey...hi..um..so..I wanted to come here...just to visit..but..by the time I had arrived..it was already this late..~

The princess with her lavender gaze sniffled a bit, though knew crying now would have to wait.

"Ammm! You were...not joking? I..I am ...confused but...you can't stay long...I get that. "

Anna was suprisingly mature over the incident.

"You have to keep them happy . So you can come back whever you want!"

Ami brought Ava to gasp by how..they had known of her task.

"That was me. "

Aiden tried to redirect her attention onto his cocky , yet nervous smirk.

"I saw something in one of my ..visions I guess. A lady with a dark cloak inside a creepy tunnel told me you'd be waiting. "

Ava Marie noticed the clue hidden there. She replied with a smile.

"You saw the queen of the underworld, or just one of them..Hecate. "

Ami squeeled by how familiar that sounded.

"Wah! You saw her? She's a goddess..too..Amaterasu filled me in by giving me some homework...Did you know, that going back a good thousand years, Rome and possibly Greece still did trade with Ja-

"History lessons can wait. " Ann crossed her arms and heaved an exhale.

"How much time do you have sis? We want your wish granted before something happens. "

Ava teared up a bit by how understanding the red headed twin..had been all along.

~I have about fifteen minutes..sorry...~

Aiden was ..almost amazed , though Lisa had to scold them all for about two minutes.

"Ok, oh! Why don't I-

A thundercloud soon souded from inthe distance. It was going to shower! They hadn't any time left to say...

"Ava..I just want you to hear us out. Not just me, I was selfish to have wanted you to stay if you had a reason to ..go back..I don't want to be like that. So hear us out. We all want you to be happy. So that if we do meet..one day..you'll know your bro and sisters weren't that lost to begin with-

~You are kidding! Since when were you? I took that for granted...everyone...I miss you...but...you have to face the future without me there! It scared me then..when you had been unaware. Since I cannot die , I'll be watching ! No one remembers? I might even see your kids' kids' ! That is how old I'll be till I kick the bucket! I promised! I won't let you down, since when you were all still babies..I was there to take care of everyone! You can count on this lady to be your guarduan for life!~

The four hugged, even including Lisa who was dripping to no end.

The time had only four minutes. It was no longer needed , as the kids waved to the princess of her wintery presence. Up into the portal she waved back. Saying goodbye was never forever. She would always be there, watching to know she had done her duty as a dear part of their world.

~Thank you for everything! I know we will always be close! Stay well, stay out of danger! I cannot wait for what the future might bring!~

Starlight . She cascded into starlight. It was as if constellations had come out , away from the shower the teens had been anticipating.

Aiden wiped his nose with his sleeve. Ami's lip trembled as she tried to remain brave.

Ann kept up her resolve with a mock salute.

Lisa clung to Aiden with her fingers as ice. It was nightfall by now. He knew she had parted cloud after cloud to make it to their sights. Ava was a true Grayson, no matter how far from earth the tides took her.

~Thank, you. For everything..it was..more than enough. Take care sis..see you again soon..~

The four head back , while Lisa hitched a cab to the next train station.

"That..was something huh?" Aiden had accompanied the idol to her first class, or rather, her one way ticket back to her east coast pent.

"Yeah...Ava was even able to-

"Let us get this close?" Lisa teased her boyfriend with a quick squeeze.

"That too.." The blonde nervously tried to hide a blush.

Ann had sent herself back to ease her father's tension. Ami had gone too. It was well past her bed time until she'd reached her teens, permanently.

"Time moved quickly, to...night , Ava's power is really incredible! Who knew you had so many stars hiding behind those clouds!" The brunette giggled before setting towards the platform.

Aiden was dragged beside her, his heart pounding with her's full of that enthusiasm that had made them a couple to begin with.

"Yeah...I could only imagine.."

They kissed before the train had made it's stop totally . Aiden still held his earlier red, to then turn scarlett, into a deeper sense of astonishment. Lisa blinked and skid back cutely when the embrace had ended.

"I will keep in touch. I know you will too. Take care of yourself, Aide, I want to see you smiling like the old days! Ok? Promise me! New you, I'll try hard too. So, swear it!"

She stood off to leave towards the sliding doors.

"Promise me this isn't goodbye!"

Aiden suddenly blurt out, his expression breaking, as if losing one more friend could hurt any less!

"I'll see you soon! I won't forget! " He tried to smudge his wet tears back. When had the hot head become so sentimental? Was it due to Ava's farewell, or Ami's wake up statement? Lisa had no idea, she just waved back, posed, smiled, all of it for the one she loved.

"Till then! Stay you!"

The comment, the thought of ..Lisa liking Aiden for himself...for having those who cared yet he...he really was a punk sometimes! That had been why those freaky demons had come knocking at his doorstep..

"Trust myself...I will!"

The cars ,moved into the distance, a strand of stars followed as, Ava's secret language must have broken out, all across the solar system.

~To the moon, we'll see one another again. It is , a promise. ~

With the truest mind speak only the chosen could keep close at hand, Aiden smiled back to many who had always been there. Outside of earth's atmosphere and throughout.

/

As soon as Aiden had made it back, the rain had just begun to peakfrom behind him. As if; as soon as her had opened the door, Ava's presence in magic had gone out like a flame in the night.

"Bro! You made it! Holy toledo! You were this close to me calling you a wet dog! Haha!" Ami laughed with her hand to her mouth. Ann tried to keep her head down, mixed with a serious pose..to hide her grin- half annoyance. None of her emotions looked stable!

Dick Grayson had gotten home from a leap frog cycle in the patrol's daily report . He had been all over the state , one after another..it had taken till seven to grab a meal! Then ...two more grueling hours of paperwork. In shortg, he was the least amused of his family to see his son out past curfew.

"She got on her train safely?" Dick asked his teen son, who nod quietly while the man of the home had the last word.

"Good. Then no more of this running off. It's near eleven and your mother has been worried sick!" Aiden gawked when he'd seen that sly smirk from his father's act.

"Go up and get ready for tommorow Aiden. That waspretty bold...but don' try something like that for a while ? Got it?-

"How was your sister?"

He whispered to Aiden as he came close. Eyes like those were really sorry to have not seen her go. They were closest since Ava had come into the cop's life first and foremost. Aiden almost was sorry they could have not told their dad, but rules were there to prevent...

"She..is back home and glad we are missed everyone, but was cut short and had to jet off. I don't think she's going to lose touch, not since..she'll be by us for a reeally long time."

Sure with the response, Dick was pleased to know that the parents ; even temporary ones, had done their very best in the end.

"Then it's high time you three head to bed. I'll be joining your mother in a while, had something to take care of first. "

The teens agreed together, then set ff to make their beds. ,  
In the time it had taken to shoo the kids from downstairs, Dick had in fact been leaving one other waiting.

Isis and ...Ayane as Lori in herself, had the kitchen occupied with Shoji and Kori. It was a bit for sure thatKaien could not attend. It had to be a private setting to not wake the children.

~I then will continue, Richard? Was it?~

Lori acted awkwardly after having told Shoji and Mr Grayson of her returning presence.

~I was kept to thrive, due to the understanding of...your son...yet I have seen the siblings and know now ..I may have not trusted enough of their power..due to my own child's end...~

She sniffled as any mother might. She could not bawl out her woes Rokur...Richard Ainsley wasalways hoping to one day move on. To finally finish in the Netherworld as no longer a lost one...Roku had stripped him of a final farewell all too early.

"Hakuro gave himself ...yet what of Aaron? I am terribly sorry if Alicia did nit have the opportunity to say goodbye.."Kori had been explained prior to the meeting. Alicia had been within Lisa Viscado's spirit to wish her own..beloved some words of thanks. It had Starfire wonder where Aaron Stellanova had planned to end up?

Isa swayed forth with her garb as a simple down dress. Isis was not to be seen at this time of the night.

"Your children may only grow to master their abilities. The golden dragon still is kept closely by your boy, as well as under Kaien and Shoji's watchful..eyes. "

Takahara nervously took this in with an etched brow and half smirk.

"I gave the role to ..Kai an-

"Yet you aided in sealing the fire!" Isa hissed to the cowardly mutt .

"Take to your oath. These things are never so fleeting as you-

"Ehem! Shoji my requirements. He will be keeping in touch. As for the Titans of Earth; Raven has spoken to me of a small..error in the removal of the dragon's cursed influence...all but a single shard was discovered. I know this may come as a shock, it's reverse emotion is rage. I was certain of it once she had sent me her findings. "

The lady composed herself and sat down in a kitchen seat.

"Aiden...it happened while he was trapped there...but that doesn't explain if..what about Ami? She was also -

"Ami's may be as easily removed as Ava's had be her attendants if the Barrens. I do not think the tyke is unable to change,but...it's something similar to Ava's reverse manifestation. Her duplicate was erradicated when Aiden's illusion seperately had ended. He was forced to change inside a false replication of your world . Anearth that could do him no wrongs...that's so sci fi...wow..the dragon had to have been wathing too many silent re runs of The Twighlig-

"Pup, we haven't time to regress. I assure where I may. " Lori cleared her throat to then lend a genuine smile for the two grieving parents.

"Those childen will not be abandoned by our services as guardian to those chosen. If we have to end our wills as Astarte, then every elemental shall join in the sacrifice!-

Shoji gaped by her conclusion of the dogs! He was near thinking her way too- off - the - mark - old- fashioned! Isa butt in once it had all become to noisy to bare.

"I say nay to a dead sorcerer, Malady. So for the heroes to have shown us their truth then, we shall follow their example. No one is ever left to fall alone. Will you need anything in my absence for sure, young conglomerant? Shoji? I have decided to search for an old ally, though it may be ome many months until it's answer then serves to be-

"Isa, you are off topic...a vacation? Or a new task you jus..." Takahara scratched his skull of her endless riddles.

"No..you are going after the ...Min too?"

Kori asked as if Aroanna had decided to throw a few hints in the background.

Richard blinked to his wife,then to a smiling Isa.

"I need the extra work. It lets me breathe a bit. I do not think my canine fools will let you down in the meantime. "

Shoji was going to...-

"Wow..so, where does that leave the kids to be ..involved?" Dick wondered with a knit , few thoughts to keep him curious.

"We are to remain here,where our darling family needs us most. " Korti warmly replied to her overworked hubby.

"Yeah, that..I know, but Isa, Shoji, how does that make anything we've already seen or ?...Wait, that came out wrong...How easily should we be on alert? "

"Just keep being yourself. Your kids are going to be fine-

"Ow!"

Ayane's Lori had not decided to keep her word to the parents- if not to allow the assistant of Isis to bither in lies unending!

"I think we have indeed told you. Your child Anna is quite strong. She supports the second pillar of the Phoenix's light. Youngest Amelia can foresee as a miko's intensive training has given to her. Amaterasu is quite taken by your daughter. She is in greatly caring arms if need be. Even if Ava no longer stands at the height of your son's ...pillar, he is still closest to the Barrens' last emmbassedor. " The radiant beauty was no longer alone in her own skin. Her own family was dispersed throughout the universe. So if Lorelai had Time's daughter's blessing, she must have been as close to being an Eternal as Lady Aria .

"Your son..as Isis once spoke of..isnotthe reincarnation ofher own chid,he does in fact weild a power similar to her-

"Yet let us not distract ourselves from ending this meeting peacefully?"Isa was..anxious? Oh, it had to have been a mother's sorrow over her long lost son...it had been the kindest mention in history to break boundaries and create new roles, as well as bridges throughout the era. No wonder Isis's homeworld had inspired so many as it had . It was a great mystery to Kori and Dick no longer. *

(Whatever that had meant...go figure!*)

"Then you will again leave for your homes? Our own is safe from the enemy once again?"

Starfire asked in , one last way , in which no one would let down their guard.

"You should only have to battle with your old struggles as ex- Titans. " Shoji spoke.

"I am keeping a close eye, don't you two worry about my uncle. He is back to his old self, your kids taught him that being a sitter..shows a lot in a guardian . Before, he was off to bars and lounged from night till dawn. That all changed thanks to the kids. I can't thank you enough, but if...Ami still wants to visit Tokyo? Tell her Uncle Shoj ..is all ears ok? I would have the real honor of opening up some minds. Not a trouble at all!" The black cat beamed with a smile, goading on a yes from those , two protective mortals. .

Kori brightened for the chance before Dickcould negotiate.

"She would most certainly agree. Though..a bit later. Her school hours have..started up. My little Amelia must not miss graduating if possible-

"Wah! Iisa! Rooob! Star called this pup a delinquent! I am bawlin' here!" The con man turned back into Verra by his nervous break down. The group laughed a bit by the cat's tantrum, then the deity and guardian had to be off into the night.

"Have a safe trip back. Ava ever contacts-

She gave the cop a stunning wink. "I will be in that does come about you will be the first to he. Hurry back to your comforts. Enjoy the end of the summer season. Though..is California as they say, warm all year round?"

The two parents did not know where to begin. "Year round? Think it might might not be to far from the truth...some parts do have more snow and rain-

"Earthquakes!" Ami burst out from the steps inside.

"You left that out about the fault!-

"Amelia Grayson! Back to bedyoung lady!" Dick suddenly felt his reprimanding self turn from the conversation, while Kori waved out their guests with a chuckle.

"Visit again soon! Our door will be open to our friends, you have no reason to worry. Thank you, all of our good allies! Goodbye and Goodnight!"

The slam was due to Ami's fits and acts for attemtion in the hall. That left...a bit of anawkward impression on the other worldly visitors.

Vee switched to Takahara before anyone had been able to report a ;cat- fox hybrid stnding on two legs, while Ayane returned to swat her superior silly.

"Shoji! Your jet is getting cold! Hop to the airport for all I care! You gave us all a shock..saying that Wayne had forgiven you..dumb braniac! Home for you, and noo special stops! Thank you again for your support Isa...it will take a lot off of our minds for now! Hey! dog breath! I said to keep wakling! "

Ayane would...straighten out the guardian incog's kinks,while Isishad a place to head off to herself.

"Hathor..heh...When did I miss sucha trick for her to divise ..almost funny."

The whistling goddess in her shround of mysteries ; past to present, had never been better after, until..meeting the chosen that was.

~Just as Amaterasu to that child of the solar sect, I too shall protect the boy endowed by the sun! Horus...my sweet child...I am sorry you could never meet...let this be our parting...~

By the end of that fateful hour, Isa had said her own with a past that would empower, rather than drag her into the unknown, she had only the rites of an Immortal to carry. Until she'd one day see all of her family...until then could she be truly happy on this terrific , plane of existence.

Ava had landed within the grand hallsofher castle, while Wodin had in fact ben monitoring her entire flight in the shadows.

He came to her with an easy going grin. She had...

~I must have believed you unfit to rule with...ehem...an iron fist. Yet you have proven your very heart to not flee for the sake of what remains true. ~

Ava did not understand. Was it a pass? Was she in need of ..punishment for somethng different!?

~Sorry..Chr...Wodin sir...I do not understand what it is you are trying to-

~No need. You wereexceptional in handling all affairs, while discovering a power..that even Reia had yet to master.~

Ava Marie blushed by the supposed praise from a deity of...

~It..was nothing...I wanted to send them home with a reminder..not a cold me that had forgotten her life as a human twice!~ She nervously rubbed the back of her neck while explaining her modest actions.

Not so modest to be spoken so easily...

~We must thoroughly wecome you in a feast! It will be to reintroduce a hope arisen by the spirit bounds, as well as by your earth's aid . I cannotthank either enough! So, also, say if you deire something . Any one - all but those whom cannot. I know one whom has extended more thanks than our subjects?~

Ava gasped by Chris's reappearance. As if in a dream he was not gone from her eyes alone!

~Chris..is it...how did you get permission! Was ..it because of-

The brunette was only just by his eyes. The rest had been that his glasses were back in place while in the samevattire as Ava's admirer.

~He gave his consent. I am so glad that this mess is over! Those wolves told me I'd be able to protect you! Here..we are I guess?~

Chris had more confidence as a spirit than as a normal human. It had Ava perplexed, but..at the same time, glad he had decided to stay. She was happier than even he could understand of..his supposed crush.

Now that Freya's name had been cast upon Ava's old character, the teen had to keep his possessor Odin from trying to woo the princess! It just felt ugly all over. Chris had to stand by his best friend. No matter if his body turned into a worthless rag doll..or ...

~You got all pale! Chris? Did you..say wolves?~ Ava's brow was raised up high in suspicion again.

The teen had started to sweat through his oversized tunic.

~I think I remember..before I had officially become a Grayson on earth, a white wolf with mystic, blue eyes had been guarding my home with Isa...when was that?..I think...the past! Oh wow, Chris! You met Lady Aneiu! I'm sure of it! She helped you for my sake..but...since when were you actually familiar with my past?~

The lavender eyed lady pierced the silver sighed boy's heart with a thousand shards of ice. She had some background with the wolves..how interestingly vague...

~Dunno...it was in a dream I had befog changing . Shouldn't we be getting ready for your party? Madame?~ Ava knew he was teasing her over her newly added staus. The girl decided to tease back with the reward of seeing her old friend laugh, without keelimg over as a mortal..at least now since they were no longer...

~Oh, contraire! I am indeed the greatest of all in planning..parties you say? Wh not ! Ohoho! It will be a masterful extravaganzaa! ~

She had Chris spitting with laughter, while her attendants..believed every word , with Ava as Ava!?

~Oh woah! You really cinched the role of an evil empress ! Princess! You were born to ...haha! ..ahh...and look! No attacks!~

Ava was certain. This world,despite dragging Chris from an unhappy one, could only replace his mortal woes with grander days,as a knight for the one he'd love always..

~Then let's drag in the party people! Liven upthe halls , Stuart!Give the dishes your best go Chef Ricardo! I want Svetlana to see to the presentations! Every one is a winner tonight!~

The fun was just a reminde that Ava could still live as a part of a great goal towards understanding between worlds. This would be her chance to ter down old codes, t replant by the soil of growth and imagination!Weho new wha these folk werecapable of! The whole city shone with a candle in every window. It was the Barrens no longer. The princess deemed the wonderland to be seen as ;

~Snow Fells' Passage of the Returned, A bridge to endless futures!~

nit was not impossible to dream. Not one soul wouldbe left to fall flat from their own had work, as well as a bit of the will power every spirit carried .

~That was all you wanted..Reia..To be loved enough to bring understanding..you were a peacemaker..so I will try my hardest to finish all you've left for me! Thank you...~

Chris gave the signal to start the banner a - waving for the flag bearers. Ava Marie smiled with a hidden chuckle, before giving chase towards the festivities of her reborn empire- as well as her new home to cherish beside..a rather precious set of memories...

~I will not let myself down, most of all! A promise, is definitely a promise then, Aiden...everyone!~

Running and flying down the halls,the bells clanked to welcome in the ruler's very return. To usher in a new dawn. A brand new, generation of fighters for a free world among so many more.

Weeks later, a call had set Aiden to fly off in the direction of a certain someone. It had even shocked Ann- who had believed Aiden to be cutting class for some cockamanie - Palooza. The teen had then sent for his mom, who had been overjoyed to have met a certain...governess in her quietest hour.

"Cecilia...I would have thought of you to have invited my husband...or our dear ally Shoji. What in the world has come up so suddenly that we must discuss of, this..instead with my son, Aiden?"

Kori sat promptly a few inches from the daughter of the Daia line's desk. Her golden glow of a set of orbs still captivated the fans of her olden idol days. Cici was off the charts for any more hits however. Her task at hand, was something of an overseer between Aluehainyu's faction , and of earth's oldest leaders to their time. A bit more in the shadows than her previous expectance of a daughter to a moon's doubtful presence, Cecilia had no longer any thread of reminescence for her sister Alicia. Or, rather, she chose to shove it from the sites of her associates. It was a sad enough secret to keep, to bear that you yourself suffered such feelings..even at her last cord of the road, Cici wa would carry that emotion..whether it be love, to her dying day.

Right here, inside her spacious , London Borne study, the lady of her darkest past had come to this family. She did not hesitate to unleash pandora once again from her hollow resting place.

Kori almost was afraid to bring up the since- passed on princess into their discussion. Aiden still had no idea who she was. Only that Lisa ; his beloved friend on earth, had been helped a great deal by the spirit in her mind's eye.

"I directly contacted you myself miss...Anders by now? Or is it under you husband-

"What do you have ..what does she have against dad? " Aiden corrected with a glance from Crescendo to Anders .

"Honey...this is an odd topic when you are only...are you certain that this is for my child to-

Cici nod as if all knowing of the outcome. It had to be disclosed . No matter their rejections of her words to be said and spoken.

The room grew silent a moment before the governess's heiress had to break the eerie awkward - ways, to bring to light the grueling issue Kori, really did not need to involve Aiden in at his age.

"I am sorry to bring this back from..the dead as they say, though I have centered myself long enough. There is one last mention your child Amelia had not...disclosed to either parent- nor guardian ally. "

Aiden burned up with his fists held steady. In error of course, of Aiden...knocking her off the insults of his cute lil sis. If he went off the edge. She had to tread carefully.

"A blood red enigma. A painted jewel tarnished by a grievous soul..that was a portion revealed a month prior to the dragon's ...behaviour...You were stated to have been exposed to such a curse yourself. As well as both your sister ; Ava Marie..while forced unto her by Amelia." (Amelia was used as the snare to bind the then ten year old miko to Roku's promise. Amelia is Ami's full first name - without the cute pet names aside. Aiden is being explained that Amelia of Roku's minor rule, injected her evil energies at the time into both elder siblings. Aiden was effected in his flight or fight moment to save his lil sis. Amelia invaded Ava's space to embed a shard into her as well as Aiden. Though, what other acts did Ami forget? She must have been pretty depressed enough to bar off her memories from invaders. Back to the last chapter yet!?)

"Whom as I had just mentioned, did not tell you of her ideal..experience with the demon in his -

"How much do you think Amy gets?! She was a victim that was being control-

"Aiden ! Please allow our host to explain her side first! I have again said not to ' jump into' an arguement! That will only-

"Send the Rage to fester.."

The Tameranean mother heard Rachel all over again by that parroted warning. Her skin chilled slightly into a cold enough sweat to reveal the sorceress's true presence. Cecilia saw more than ever...

Aiden turned to fluster , his palms sweat as badly by the guilt of his older actions..they had not gone away? Was he supposed to forcec changes onto his life? What was wrong with this picture!

"Rage..I was angry, yeah but...it was because she was saying it was-

"Ami..was what led you ..no...Nay..it was the eldest of your -

"Stop it! Ava saved us when I was being used! She fought because of your dumb prophecy! It shouldn't even exist!" Aiden's eyes turned as golden as Cici's as Lilith's harpy protege.

"You...were looking for danger..to out - right it entirely-

"No..I..she ran away! I...We were safe until!-

"The dragon's voice tormented you. Every pore cried for...what was it?"

The witch had returned to test the child of his own views. To unravel what had been left out.

Kori was about to speak when Cici had no intention of letting her logic fool the boy. He had to understand his demons. He still carried a quite horrifically, astonishing ability...had the children remaining been able to forget? Did they wish to fend off the past's message?

"You led the one in which they sealed, to follow..he will only become-

"Stop! mom...make..her...no! You're wrong! I grew up and got away from-

The poor blonde brushed away that gaze as if poison in his veins. It hurt to bring up the past! It ..was dangerous! Ami was not a monster! She had..not done anything! What was the governess's kid talking about!?

"Then what is this reality?.. It seems to perfect to last! Is it not?...-

"That is enough Cecilia!" Starfire cried out to have the , once reformed- harpy fall back a moment.

Kori felt her eyes turn to amber and emerald by Arianna's protective drive. She had almost held the mothering bond once upon a time, the alien princess deserved some relief.

"You..you are not finding out anything by harrassing my son! His life is not -

"Is he still seeing what you tempt from him? A reality? Aiden, tell us. What was that world. How did it come to be?"

The tone of voice seemed off . Not a villain, a teacher perhaps? The redeeming qualities of a high end instructor...it was harsh enough already with Kaien as a twice over drill instructor!

Aiden blinked up with his legs wobbling to stand and face the priestess of lunar prophets.

"Wo..world..." His body could not grip his mother's arm for long...it ! As sand in his thoughts, his..mom..she was!-

"Aiden! Snap out if it ! " The mom of the flailing sixteen year old had tears cascading down her cheeks.

"What are you seeing? Why will she not tell me? What has not been said? You...are strong so try to understand! This..this,will not be stood for!-

"Then the mother must let her child , go. Lead him to crawl. Aiden is not your babe to coddle into an indecisive mind. You must understand. Sixteen, yet will it truly matter? Aiden, you are not told many things. Your mother has long been wiped clean of the fact by your sisters. "

Cici terrified Aide to no end! She..was a true creature of the void.

The witch of her dreary dwelling cradled her head int her hands. Her orbs never stopped searching the bewildered teen's own two.

"You have the powers of the red one's manifestation. The last end he had bestowed upon his remaining voice to be chosen...you fought him only just, yet my suster's aspect freed you. You would not have won otherwise. Once again, I ask. Please, you fought inside a realm of both past and fiction. "

Aiden madly thrashed his head to the side to disregard her desire to see it. That place was off oimits! It was a chaotic reminder of what he had created by his own will to have reason where there was already hope! Ro...he had done nothing to present an actual answer!-

"An..answer...Ah, I see . You felt the energies as any endowed by our rites. Your son is growing very much so. " Cecilia's eyes had returned to her garden green.

Aiden's chills still never passed by that smirk of a smile .

"Then ...what did you discover by doing such a thing? " Kori gasped while clinging slightly to Aiden's arm. She was warned not to drown her own child in...love...to let him breathe and see his own actions take hold.

The Tameranean miss gulped back her unhappiness and stood tall.

"What answer was my son looking for in the dragon's plans? Have you no way of hearing my demand? "

The darkly clad blonde madame stood up as well, to come out from behind her study desk, to see just...

Aiden was shocked by her age. He had thought she'd be at least a bit lower than his mother's height. She..was a teenager?..Or..young lady...

"My appearance will not alter by time's flow any longer. My pact with the Black widow enchantress will not allow immortality to stunt in this form...I am still as you see before you. My gift was returned, ten fold to see deep into the minds of those I have touched across time. So, young chosen . The answer, lies within a past that had your father near broken by the agonising strain. The dragon included him by an old promise to not harm one of his family. Yet the king's last gall had him act against your papa's wishes. His time, had finally run dry. They will never know. Your father may have less detail to recall. Only an officer that night..no...a mercenary might luxuriant the whole story. As a killer whom once set the plans of the dragon into a swaying motion, you must not bother . Unlocking the past is not what I have done today. I have found something you may...have forgotten by the drain of your own foresight. "

Kori gasped a bit by the word. To see ..the future?

"Ami has such an ability! Why does Aiden..as you say..have the same gift?"

The blonde priestess looked to the two and replied as her words would still be able to claim their views .

"Aiden cannot touch that power. It has been locked away by what I have indeed very much discovered. Your sister was unaware. She will not recall it as a denial of her darkest side. The venom breached towards that duplicate shard of red. The lasting effects have made ..life , oddly uncomfortable at night? I must be in the right by this, no?"

The boy blonde tried to think back. He..did remember! The venom..had he forgotten the episode purposely also?

"Ami..she..she hurt..me...but it was an acci-

"The venom nonetheless must be purged. Only the one to have inflicted harm unto your self, is able to expell the toxins from reaching -

"I'm not going to..die am I!?-

"No no! The dragon ..." Cecilia paused to project her words best , to match the mood and cool the boy's flames a bit.

"The dragon was...crafty in his endevour. He knew not only when to strike, nor only how, yet where. Where the object would break the spirit of those to his whims. Your heart would become foreign to those whom you'd loved. It was to create a cold feeling of...disillusion. You succumbed to it once before. Had that not seemed on earth as what one would state...-

"Wait...hopeless...I..he almost took away-

"Your Will . In what to exceed what he had wrought about it's existance. The fire to extinguish the dragon's pride. You were able to bury his damned legend, had it all worked in the beginning...however-

"I was..not strong enough to stop him alone...they all said I couldn't..." Aiden felt his spirits drop with that inward fizz of sparks.

"None of us intended for you or your siblings to attempt it. Your father was forbade as well from entering into a new bargain with the soul stealer." Cecilia heard for the first time Kori speak that phrase. It made the demonic high - enders sound as if they were smoke and mirrors. No wonder Starfire was a ray of sunlight on the Titan chosen's side...

"The ritual to engrave that you have no longer to carry his mark, will require you to speak directly to your daughter. Her powers over the fore will only be able to erradicate her curse's mark from your son's very being...before it finalizes..."

Alicia would spit from her tomb, had he seen her devious sister acting bad cop when all seemed..as it should. Only those soully wicked once could depict the aura of seers . The void was all in tandem with her project to release the boy from reoccuring nightscapes.

~He must not return to us as another...I had my own spirit reborn by the Widow's life given..It was to save the chosen no doubt. ~

"That..seems not too ha-

"Ami isn't easy to read! Mom! We'll have to be super careful if we want our brains back in one piece..she's-

"She has the knowledge of powerful witches to the east, as well as the overall common ignorance of there westerner she was born up to . "

The blonde snort by the innate ability to pull at his cord. Cecilia was a bully regardless!

"Now then. Orders are in place for both parties. I shall see to the preparations in...the land accustomed to Amaterasu-

"Then...Shoji's Japan!?" Kori was all but out of protests. That was another call off of her work heavy load! She would have to stand in front of two way mirrors to cover the lost opportunities!

"Where the birth of the goddess's rite commended . Into today, it would be plausible enough, just..bring a few things. I will escourt you if you decide to have ...a holiday. " The entire family could not participate in the cleansing. Yet they could cheer on the three . Or two minus the mumsy in her worst days.

"Take yourselves to the foyer. It is very well that my office is also located in many cities. You came to ..Got am. Then perhaps you have boarding? Just a lucky guess!"

The teen did know.

"Grampa Bruce. " The sixteen year old had not see his old relative since the holidays.

"Yes..Cecilia, then you shall ..keep posting us'?"

The smile turned to a modest sort. Yet that mocking gaze never seemed to die. Aiden wrinkled his nose a bit by her ...odd energies. He could not tell what she was. She was not truly dangerous, though his objective was still to protect the one's the boy loved.

"Then let you be off. There is just one small request..call it a warning from ally and before.."

The facial exprrssion turned again to lose it's light. Aiden's blood ran cold for seconds apart from their departure.

~Do not attept to be a hero while this task still has not met it's finish. I advise that only the way of the warrior drives for..practical methods. Bare in mind- meditations have the power to set aside one's restless negativities. Regardless however, you must never let your hand fulfill past it's means. Understood, young one? The rest is up to your Will. Whence the preparations are to be , said and done, I shall call for you. By then, ready your aura to a flickering table lamp.~

She was a nosy one. Also, convincing Ami would take an army..but..Aiden was afraid most of all to ptsd- ii fy the twelve age old , pre teen.

"Mom. Should we ask dad to hold our secret? It's something she said is ok ..to tell them. "

Kori just walked by the path up to the Wayne family manor. It was a taxi drive through the lunch hour. If any, this had been a serious case of an ..abnormally minded. ..deja vu

"We may contact your father after we have reached your grandfather's home. You did have a question for him? I will gladly clue in..where I can. "

"Ok mom. Thanks..for helping to push back that witch-

"She is no such creature. " Starfire turned to her son.

"She knoiws magic, though has kept monsters such as the dragon from entering since they had her appointed as a council leader. "Kori was worried that her son's fear, woulkd manifest into prejudicing over folk such as Greg , or Raven entirely...

"Magic is...in a sense in those who witsh to know more. Yet it is fickle as a teacher you cannot read as ..an open book..Amelia is lighter in her approach. She refused to take on a larger reponsibility if it meant losinga part of herself. Yet in mst cases as Raven has expressed to me; the subject is not so demanding as it seems. Most topics of the arts..coincide with nature, or the forces in the past that inspired what we call..the imagination. "

It was to give light as they walked just how the spirit world existed to thrive alongside the earth.

"The spirit you witnessed...were figures born by those who...made them. Such as when you erase a chalk drawing, or a picture is painted for only your eyes. Our ancestors such as your father's parents. My mother's realm is...on Tameran . It is a planet in space in which I had lived as a daughter to a king and queen. That, is not to say we did not have stories connected to other 'levels and worlds'. "

Starfire had never thought that a lesson about the spirit planes...would be so relaxing. The boy behind her seemed enticed to know about what did not exist to those unwelcomed.

"Umm, so what about different countries? Did it have continents just like here? "

The mother looked back to her travels with both dogs and Titans. A warm smiled graced her as the memory left rippling pictures to form and formed round her senses into visions of yesterday.

"Well, they had sections or factions . When I had beenon a mission as a Titan beside your father, Rachel, Mr Gar, Victor, as well as our allies, we saw many places that may have changed since. They were not as on earth. The directions or elements possessed one section, while the other had many leaders in large govrn groups to protect it's citizens. Such as we have for societies today. Yet it was a wonderous expidition. Even if..the circumstance was not to take into sight seeing. "

Aiden tried to envision a-

"Ugh...S..sorry mom...It's giving me a headache to put to cents around your fantasy realm...or .." Kori remembered Cecilia's warm,ning and took her son to clutch him tight.

"You do not have to seek out anything more. Let us work as a family to find that...question of your's. K? "  
Starfire's emerald sights had Aiden bashfully nod in thanks. They then returned to defying the slope's gravitational loop. No way was Kori lising her sense of direction in Got am city! The hill was most difficult, so the Tameranean had an idea.

"Your grandfather will scold us both, yet hold onto me, Aiden! I know a better way!"

With the powers of the warrior class, the princess of her alien nation till her end flew. Off the ground Aiden held on with his arms latched around her. Due to the fact that Aiden was only half Tameranean, he could not use that ability, really ever. Only the starbolt gene had survived years of letting go of old energies to setle down with a sigh on earth.

Well, it could have been a stroke of luck that had the two land gracefully before the billionaire's doorstep. He must have let down the laser security with that wide a range to attempt a stand still.

"Here we are. Now do not startle Mister Pennyworth. He has been in low spi-

"Aiden my boy? Is is you? Ah ! What wonderful timing! Come come. There is lunch right in this hour. Your..ehem, grandfather is just about to settle for a bite. Would you care to join Miss Anders?-

"Oh Al! " Aiden was the spitting image of a certain hero back on the west coast. His smile made the elderly gent feel a sense of promise as ever with Robin.

"You make the best lunches since I can even remember. Mom? I'm not holding back. You should fix up before we take ourselves home toexplain all this to dad a...annd, Ami of course."

Aiden winced by what she would think to believe most of all. Amelia was no tougher than Ann on her timed breaks between study hour after hour...

"Surely then! That will be your answer as well I take it, Starfir-

"Call me Kori around my son please. " Star tried to keep that identity to the past for now.

"Kori.. ..Well then! Hop inside my child! You must have taken hours to find this manor on foot! Did the cabbie not tell you the way?" The butler whisked the blonde , hungering teeninside, while he had his eyes to Kori in the meanwhile.

"I...was a bit off to ask. Next time that will not happen. You see Mr Pen-

"Call me Alfred my dear. After all, you are a long time friend and family of our own Wayne and Grayson . I will not have it that you should..act so formal while I have let go with the times as those kids today say. "

They could get along, indefiitely. Kori nod in understanding and had her tale tailored to Alfred's own views. Whether he understood, or had too not kept much in his noggin for that entire while.

"A ..dragon you say..ah how could I have ever let that pass me by. After those traumas to have arisen so sudden..I dogive my utmost thanks in your support to our Richard all of those years.. it must have been -

"Richard..Dick has always known it. He was very careful, but...it was too easily able to reoccur as you had said. We had not one chance to leave that past to ..the past yet.."

Aiden walked by the large suits of armor, lavishly decorated furnishing of the hallways, until finally they had reached the room where the butler's 'master' had been enjoying the changing of the leaves.

The spot had a great big set of glass windows that towered to the ceiling, which had the ebony elder in the center of the room relaxed by how gorgeous the-

"Surprise?" Aiden poppedhis head in through the tall, glass doorway with a sheepish grin.

Almost immediately, Bruce had to lower his eyes o the teen before him.

"A vi..Aiden! You scared me there sport. What are you doing in this neck of the woods..and on a-

"That would be my call, Master Bruce. " Alfred lifted a finger to interject.

The dark eyed Wayne had no clue as to why Kori was here...though Dick had a shift to pull. Nightwing would not be turning up any time soon.

"Sta..Kori. Sorry , Miss And-

"Master Bruce! A bit more to ase nto the social aspect! She is family nonetheless! You address Aiden by his name. Do so to-

"Yes...it's great to see you to Al. Thought you'd gotten lost out back." Both young and elder grandpa had to sniff by how this had turned 'comedy routine as soon as one had come to greet the other. Kori felt a bit lost while navigating through the conversation. Bruce later after their luncheon- sit down, agreed to have the two by the train station. All right before he and Kori, had a chat with Al and their young, inquisitive guest...

Before the evening hour had fallen over Got am city, Bruce had pulledaside his family through and through, to delve into an older topic regarding past ...differences.

"Dad..and you are on a rocky-

"We are having our problems ironed out . Mostly sdo that it will not cause any alarms for a real need, incase things in Got am won't, stay so quiet. "

Kori and Al nod. Aiden hadn't a clue what that had implied.

"So, dad was that ...well, Ami remembers. Anna gets lessons in martial arts sometimes from dad for self defence. She can break through a ton of bricks! Or wood? Do they still do that?" The teen joked by how the strict training had not let down the red headed female so much. She had competition ewhere she wanted. Herfield of expertice in combat was still inefficiant though to make the cut as Astarte's underdog. Nina already shooed Ann last time she had demanded a session. That was back after their summer...

"Yes, sometimes the training can be quite the -

"Though Aiden, just wondering. You said that the enemy wasn't human . I know that enemy fairly well. "Bruce stood to seat himself a tad closer. Aiden saw this and hid his face .

"That enemy was let into our world or plane by someone you should never meet. Hopefully you'll never have to. Kori, one word with Aiden alone? I know he'd hate me barging in on your down time, but this is not to be let go for another time. "

The red haired princess nod in silence. Aiden looked up to her . A feeling of abandonment crept in to shake up the teen's already rattling skull. "Mom? Who els ...sorry..I thought dad was the only one besides the ..Rachel and the oth-

"The door shut with a clunk behind the two. Aiden was left with Bruce himself to recall the strife of being a victim. Only he would soon discover what the Titans had kept as vaguely spoken as possible. The teen was not going to find a better reason to strive forwards than inside if the Wayne family manor.

"Damian is going to be back from a friend's soon. I'll start where I can, then just listen to my story. "

The blonde nod. Damian...he was...well, it was a close guess. It was also a bad idea to unmask the reason behind that connundrum.

"My ward was your father from a young age. Just a little younger than Amelia. He had no where to go after-

"Um...I know about dad's folks...we all kind of had reason to see that. But..go on..sorry.."

The boy shrunk back into his large seat . His grandpa had replaced the real one in the physical world. He had three?

"Ehem, so you know the Titans? They are too close to being in the Times with that kind of publicity. You should be careful talking to much about them in school. Even if the kids have heroes, you could end up in the line of fire . Reason; you know who your father is off patrol. Your mother explained and I know personally both Santiago and Shoji. I saw the marine's captain and had her help you where she was able. Sje was tationed right outside of Gotham. Yet gettimg to the truth over your father, he is a hero second , only a parent first. In the past he had fought the dragon we had talked about, who almost hurt me - due to being too close for his minions to work against. Well, your father, Richard, fought back by losing. "

Aiden gawked by the words, his head shook by 'what?' Simply put, he wanted to know what losing Grandpa Wayne had meant.

"Huh!? You...are saying..he ..what happened? Lost...? But..I thought you ..the Titans beat the dragon! Why lost!"

Bruce shook his own skull to sigh.

"Calm down Aiden. It wasn't that he lost to stop the fight. He lost to save me from being taken away by the one causng that much chaos on earth. He gave himself up to stall the monsters. When he had done that, then the dragon, had still never been truly done. He figured his actions could be included to extend towards still bargaining for my life- with a trick. He had your father do something...to save my life once everything had played out . Then, Richard had to figure out the dragon's trick. Once he did, I was supposedly freed from his hand. " The boy could only piece together a battle between just and unjust means.

"Wh..what did it do? Did dad find a way out? Did he save you? "

He almost was taken by the dragon, not as himself, but by a power that the dragon had. You see, just like the possession of bodies or minds, the dragon used something else that wasstrickly taboo on his world. It was why he had been labeled a criminal. The term I did discover by Shoji, was called Absorbtion. It simply means to take..into one self. Or to merge a person; whether whole or a part of them, to deliver it as energy into your own body. Yet that was the problem. It was as if he were just snatching up creatures - human or otherwise. The next title was Soul Stealer. In the same world as Ava, they are more or less outlawed and cause problems just like bad and good. They chose to chanfe, so they did not retain a strong will. They were more or less, as human as we are. Even with powers, they are more ancient as the spirit that saved you. Demons are only spirot themselves . Rachel schooled me when ask the same, but Shoji is one of them. He is a Guardian with royal blood to his homeworld. So, you see , Ava is in good hands. The place she is in , is probably making her wiser even as we speak. She lived out her time to help you. I know this, because ahe came to earth well before your mom and dad were even adults yet. It's true but ahe won't remember. "

"Gramps...who-

"Oh ! Sorry! I borrowed his consciousness without asking-

Aiden sighed with a slap to hisown face.

"One of the dogs..which one are you?"

~Name is Kayumon. I am the closest cousin to your Shoji of earth. Sorry to barge in. You had to know through eyes you could trust . Ones that were not at all to close or that far from your -

"Then why am I stuck talking to you?" Aiden crossed his arms and frowned towards the puppet billionaire.

~He was really...only half awake to this...I just helped with the mention of spirit and daemon is all!~

The boy was exhausted by that gibberish. He wanted to lave the room as soon as Bruce had woken back up to slam the dog's jaws shut.

"Go back to where you came from. I was in the mi-

~Point there, I was the one to disclose that you should meet. Bruce will, racall little but a headavhe after I have flown back to my ...Well, if you are here today, I will be quick before a certain teen hankers down on r conversation. He too you have only just met. ~

"Kayumon...is that your real name?" Aiden had trouble deciding if this dogged cretin was wrth a second chance . Takahara was a mutt for life . Only Solario and Ron had been true to their word. Aide felt that Shoji had an aura similar to Rachel's own. Always cloaked in mystery and forbidden knowledge...

"Fine. Not like mom is coming to save me from -

~Star is here? Well! What a welcome! You do not know though it's briefly spoken between you human, yet she was an ally to the Guardians -

"Mom? Ok , catch my drift here. You are not !-

The fox prince grunt to gain some sort of attention from the frustrated grandson.

~The world of spirit, you will understand better if you go to your oungest sibling. She has deampt beyond that of a nomal sage. Just, trust me on this . I know how to set the mood! Tata young chosen! ~

Aiden watched as Bruce's face returned to it's fullest response over being..asleep?

"Wh..oh! Right! We have to...snn..Sorry ! Was I losing sleep ? Damian will have me strung if I do not bring him back before!-

A telephone rang to send shivers up both adult and teen's spines.

"He..needs to stop doing that..."

Aiden knew that Cousin Damian was a bit younger. He had a position as leader of the new Titans in Cali. Why did he live...oh. Right.

"Dami is gonna be here soon, so...glad we could chat about old times Grampa! Al is going to head mom and I to the station. See you for thanksgiving as usual. Don't forget . " The boy slipped through the doors to head for the hall.

A job well done. Aiden congradulated himself on an interesting hit and run. Or , run far away in this case!

Kori had grabbed their belongings to step through the entrance. "My bumgorf!You must not run in your Grandfather Bruce's hallways! We are still guests. Now zip up and let us meet for the train's departure . Home will have missed us as much as I do hope your sisters will handle the kitchen...I hope.."

Aiden chuckled though felt sorely embarressed once Damian Wayne had seen his cousin's mum's , coddlimg affection.

The boy just waved, though his cool headed teen family member did nod in a brief 'sorry I missed all the fun. '

It was just as well since the boy had been studying with a friend after classes.

"Glad to be going home to everyone too mom. " Aide looked out of the back seat window of Alfred's vehicle . It was getting so cold that fog was nearly starting to form on the glass.

"We are expecting a gust or two. Have an exra jacket if you wish. I did both to pilfer your father's old sweatshirts from his closet. He won't mind at all seeing Gotham University over your chest Master Aiden!"

The blonde grinned by how wellthe fit would seem in a few years. He was still not as tall as his mom's gene pool . Ava was her own, but Ann...Annie would be an amazon in no time flat with all if her martial arts training.

"What exactly are you interseted in these days? Of allif the young masters I have had to nurture in their time with the Wayne family, you must have gained some passion or hobby. Maybe a past time? I only ask since your Grandfather is terrible with conversations between ..certain topics. You will never find him asking Damian for a holiday toy list with his own words. Every detail must be written to suit..I refuse to forget your birthday in October."

"Wow, you do care like a second gramps! I don't think Grampa Wayne can do much about that. I don't want to be spoiled like dad probably was. An says it creates poor character morals to not ..-

"Aiden? Did you just think of something? You just...froze!"

Aiden had with a clench to his mom's sweatshirt sleeve.

"Mom? Can I get a part time job? I think I want to find that..something I know I can do myself. "

The butler up front simple laughed by the little room for disappointment.

"Are your children as serious as their father?" The old gent had tears in his eyes once they had parked. Aiden almost felt ashamed that he had-

"No no, my boy! I am more than take by your willingness to try your hardest. You must at least try to enjoy your youth as much as you can before then. Oh! though be safe and I will gladly see you for the upcoming holiday! "

Kori was helped to her feet to walk through the chill to the platform above. The roaring of the next railways trip back, had to seem odd enough. Almost a sense of deja vu as she had had to muster up the courage to do. Even after her son had done the same to find her old teammates and dear allies.

"Mom, let's go! We are gonna miss the stop!" Aiden tappd his mother on the shoulder, her heart felt t had skipped a beat. Being delicate off her job, Kori wondered if these warrior raitsc of her's had died to ...only when she'd have an enemy to face.

An amtrak seemed just right for the two as both mom and son head off with a wave behind them.

Speeding off once more, the two family members had their thoughts on days to come.

Aiden leaned into the seat , while his mother checked her watch. The time was nine fifteen pm. The teen had a while to wait until his overworked father could bring them home by car.

"Will Amy listen? I ..would have to really get her to quit playing this game.." Aiden huffed to himself and his mom. Their seat was silent right after that for many moments, until Kori had reason to speak up.

"I do not think..." She began by straightening out her tone. "I do not believe you cannot change her mind. She is after all, the one who cares for you very much. Ami will be unsure yet we can convince her. Just by thinking..that her doubt is the only way, to find a cure for this...toxin , Cecilia spoke of ...there will be time and a way . I want you to trust your mother that I will protect all of my children ..even if we must be strong when times are...not very fun.."

It was the strongest speech for Aiden to ever hear his mom dictate to anyone. Had their dad decided her as a Titan for her honesty and kind nature? A Titan...she never looked as if she'd missed a target with her sunny disposition. A Teen ..heroine...what a cool mom the blonde had!

Aiden shuffled to lean into his mom's coat. Thesudden chill she'd felt had the motherly gaze ..notice a switch from her son. As if that little ball of sunshine..had never grown up and away from her ...it brought the red headed ex- Titan to sniffle in her moment of closeness to her teenage bumgorf.

"Love you too sweetie...we will be there soon. Just rest on my arm if you want..."

The boy did that. It was a long enough trip to come from and back the same day- as if double packing a suitcase that..was meant to hold all of your belongings from home!

~A struggle...but..she is willing to help. They all were on my side...heh...Ithought that it was my burden to bear, but not all alone...I'll face..Ami...before...~

Snoozing on top of his mother's sleeve,the blonde chosen had to forget a while. Just until their definite stop in Cali.

Richard Grayson ; while his few family members were on the go,had two - including Jackie from a town away, to entertain for the evening. Ami had pleaded with her father to allow a sleep over. Ann just sat , watching her pop's expression to see if the blue eyed youngest would make his resolve quake.

~Annie is becoming a bit wise for her age. Or wait..they both are pretty close now. ~ The cop thought back while his kids got ready for their gathering up in Amelia's danger zone den.

Jackie was making a lot of noise with a few soft drinks too many. Ami had candy...that last stash from LAST Halloween HAD not been confiscated!?

"I'm not going to bother them...they are going to wake up with sugar heada -

"DAD!" Ann ran down the stairs with her frown pretty fired up for such an endless night of turmoil.

"Burn her stash! She's going to raise the roof if you don't step in! Show some back bone cause I can't add to the mess! You don't have powers so you can't go wild like-

"Lazy! That kid was just runnin' from a beast a some sort! Ami is loaded on 'Mega Hype Pop Rocks! Who gave her a day! Huh? Hanna! You had better help me wrestle that jawbreaker she's got before it turns ugly!" Jackie quickly directed the group to the upstairs, where that young munchkin had been in her -

"Whhheee!" The kid...Dick almost fell over.

"How..much...candy..and..sugar...did you ..let her have!" That had done it. Ann slunk back in embarressment by her babysitter - foul move.

"You were left in charge. I said as long as they had gotten to bed, I could go grab your mother and brother at the station. There will be no do over for this one. Girls, we are in over our heads. " The funny dad routine hd returned as if they were hunting wabbits.

Dick crouched onto his knees like he'd done to speak to his kids when they'd been smaller.

"Umm..are we going on..-

"Into the jungle! Good one! It's officially an Ami-

"Shhush!" Richard pretended that they were hiding from the enemy.

"No sudden moves. She could be...-

"Yipppeee!" The twelve year old jumped out from behind a hall with her ammo. Sweet tarts!?

"It's begun! Run for iiit!" Ami giggled without mercy as she chased the group from her candy 'dragon's den. '

"Razzle frazzle! You guys are in so much troouble! I'ma gonna getcha! " The father in the group stood gaping by her 'horror flic memorization...' That was under her age range! No way had he missed her pattern of debunkery this late!

"C'mon ! She has the...pixie stix! Retreat!"

"But that line!? -

"You blew our cover dad! This...means...confetti war! Grab her! "

The girls ran into the candy fiend without mercy. Silly string blinded the twelve ear old with a cry out loud. She finally plopped backwards into her stuffed Mochi Mania collection with a roar of defeat.

"Curses! You have won this round! I shall return! Make no!-

The kid was boxed into her room, while the phone had just rung by the hall line.

"Agh...ok..ok...think...Ann, I'll increase your allowence if Ami is in bed by ten. "

The red head beamed while the curly haired Jacklyn had to sniff to this, resort of pure bribery.

"You drive a hard bargain. Anna! Why don't we take her on...if she's getting paid,I had better get the time of my life ..heh...since my bestie here is out of her pop - centric mind !"

Ann decided before Ami had a chance to face the two in round two.

"Dad, I'll do it ONLY if you include -

"In bed. " Richard hated negotiations this late. He had to high tail it to the train station. Pronto , on the dot!

"Movie, then bed. You can rent anything age appropriate. Do that and then we can discuss . Later though, I don't want your mom waiting forever this late. Take care of things. Don't eat any more sweets tonight . That includes our cookie monster in the cave . "

The red head salute her answer before bounding in after the ' green - eyed ' menace.

"You too Jackie. I want your mom to trust that you are safe in our care. Same time. Eight o'clock, so hop to it you guys! It won't be long. "

The dad of the household smirked back with a small laugh. The three had things down . Anna was in charge until the head had come home with the rest of their big, obnoxious family.

"Kori..you might be ok staying where it's dry...sigh*...There will be...a lot to explain. For now, I am a bit of moral support. "The male head to his car in the lot. It was a big enough space to get lost in, though the streets were safe o walk. Ann was still not allowed to wander at night without some friends around. She had few she called over, still...that teen was just as hot headed as he had been. Tough as nails if not worse..

Aiden..was he ok? Dick wanted to think that Kori had everything under control. It would be wrong not to trust her in these times. Sne had faced the blunt of these situations for better with the other - worlders . Way better than Richard had after his recovery.

Aide was..a bit shy. Dick wondered as he drove on, if it had been those powers, if they had switched something from in Aiden..had they? Maybe he had mellowed out, but...something felt...off.

~Aiden gets frustrated like Hana..he's not as confident. Just a change from going into high school? Wow..I am way too nosy as a parent...was Bruce more distasnt..guess so...he let you have less than enough room to think!~

Dick laughed quietly by that exaggeration of his mentor's 'skills'.

"Bruce was not warm and fuzzy. Batman could never be that way. Would make him seem to vulnerable maybe?"

The cop shrugged until he had seen two figures waving from coming down from a high - up platform.

"Right on time "

Dick opened his window to call up a greeting. The two shuffled with their extra passengers down the stairs, also glad to be grounded onto solid concrete again.

A yawn escaped the boy's mouth. Aiden had slept possibly. He would have some time trying to gather more if it with 'the terror trio ' at the house though!

"Yo! Dad! Mom was waiting too long ! We were in thirty minutes before heading back to the platform . It's windy tonight. What were ..you up to?"

The teen acted impatient in a cute way. The elder male of their group grinned by how funny the ordeal thirty minutes away had been. He hoped Aiden would hear his story for laughs before Kori chewed the copper out.

"It is alright. Gotham was far colder. I am just glad that San Diego has a temp-

"Car is here now. I think we should do less with weather forecasting. I am beat! " Aiden cockily grinned with a chuckle. His stance was more relaxed than Richard had seen of his son earlier.

"We shall. Thank you sweetie. And the girls ?" The red headed beauty turned to her other half with a raised brow and smirk.

"Anna's got Ami on house arrest for the possession of more candy than a high school Halloween party. "

The Tamaranean actually laughed a bit. Maybe a lack of sleep, or perhaps how her hubby had worded the report.

"Her...secret stash..just couldn't wait to pilfer the goods. Bad Amelia! You must have left a pro in charge? She's not the joker on m&ms galore..or somethin' if it's a ' top notch drill sargent' . " Aiden hinted before his parents understood the lingo.

"We have her under wraps. Down with a movie till her poor skull is off in another dimension " The cop joked back.

"Candy - grubbing is restricted till the thirty - first, this year? ..Humm...which reminds me sport. "

Aiden raised his head to keep from giggling too much. He was sixteen going on-

"Your birthday is in October too.I wonder why you're not excited? Last year you begged for a trip out to go rock climbing with your Grampa Wayne. "

The boy rolled his eyes with a snort. The back seat was perfect for pullimg a mobster pose with both arms out.

"I did that stuff when I was in middle school. I'm too old to be celebrating like it's my first birthday. That's just how Ann is about her big day too. We were born on the same day, but she was earlier by what? Four seconds? She's a big shot to every event! So what does that make me? Oh , but as far as parties, just wanna hang with the family. " That surprised the boy's mother to tilt her head back a bit.

"Why?Will you not invite any of your friends? How about that nice young man Tobias? " It made the teen feel sorry for his bud that his mom called Toby by his full first name. Aide couldn't crack. grin beneath his sweater sleeve.

"Cause Toby has to study. I wanted to get together..with-

"Lisa? Are you two still dating?" That woke both Kori and her child in the back seat up.

"L..Vi..Viscado?Wh..What did you have planned? Is it a con-

"Yeah. She's getting V.I.P seats for one ofsomeone else's live showings. Says just chillin' would make it much better than being lil ' miss perfect. "

He smirked by how head strong her desire to pull away from the reporter mobs...for her...b... ...

"You were glowing like a stop light just a moment ago. " Dick chuckled which had Kori scold her husband. Aiden groaned and covered his face.

~I like her ! So..let Ami have a decent conversation with me for once...it's wonderland in a rabbit hole in that geek - a way of a room! Arrgh...She has to still understand...I..so don't want to lose my head to that 'royal pain'!~

Aiden smiled weakly by if they did prevail, he'd be free to tell Lisa..to tell her what he had kept to close to his heart.

~Love right? I never meant...to pushher this far away..when he just ended up right beside me...Ava..you were always ableto know. I can't forget . One day this lil bro will make you the proudest...just...~

His heart pounded a bit. Wait! Had that been for ...

"Gah!" The teen screamed just as the group had parked.

"Wah! Aiden! I could have! What? Is everythi -

"Da...dad..." Aiden gulped as if it had too much pressure ..too much had befell locked away...was this a joke?

"A ava..do..do I look like a stop sign around Ava?!"

The teen was not taken seriously. His mother laughed by how cute his act had seemed .

"What? No! When did that come up? Aiden, I think you are overthinking things. Just relax till we talk about things in the morning. "

Dick coaxed his so to calm his mind. Anold trick was a change of tone Parent 1-0-1 . It was only fatigue.. Aiden told himself this . He begged for it to-

"Home...sweet...home...?. -

~The carrots! They..they are too sweet!~

The television had been louder for a cinamatic mass of giggles to unfold. Ann had come to the door , her hair was frizzy and more unruly than her up- do on most school days.

Her eyes also, had bags. The kind that meant that a certain tween had been brought to justice.

"Mission accomplished...but..the terrible two some are knocked out cold. You have to be vewwy qwuiet . " The red head smiled by her great explanation.

"You...had ..she was the drill sargent...I must be asleep." Aiden shook his head and wrasped a whisper , while walking through a ..mostly clean hall.

"Nice wranglin' . Did she just...collapse? What did you do?" The boy was amazed by the cooperation. Ami was out like a light. That genius brain had taken a break as well.

"I have a way around tyrranical tricksters. " The red head grinned while gripping her secret weapon from inside her sleeve.

~The lullabye collection. But...some people had baby blankets! She had good instrumentals! Served Azmi right for playing Kenny G as a torture method! He..actually was really talented. Too bad, Hana had a secret love for the real classics. ~

"I know my way around her ,way better than I..may or may not know-

"Bed? You did say they'd be in it?"

The sixteen year old let out a nervous chuckle with that interruption. Bad job meant no raise...that was..way mean!

"Just a sec. You three chill in the other room...My methods...are a bit...you can't look! This is gonna be messy if you mess up my concentration!" Ann whined for her parents to scoot off .

"My hands are going to end this..." The red head almost sounded like a villain as Kori hoped her 'second' eldest was going to still play by the house rules.

"Do all of your kids have diabolical laughs? Is it contagious?" Aiden joked through both teasing and the fatigue in his hazy eyes going wild.

Richard just had the you gsters shove of up to their bunks. Jackie was more responsive and took to getting ready for bed before anyone else.

After the blonde was in his room; safe from a relapse of the candified queen, his thoughts had gone back to that birthday event.

"I'm going to be losing touch with my days as...that Aiden...yaawn...* ..Hope Ava sticks around...like..we said...zzz..."

The snoozing teen had had a rough couple of days. His weeks would be to count down his seventeenth. A day, that had yet to birth something Aiden would never lose if he tried.

Ava was in her castle. She had to be on the same wavelength. In time , her powers would surpass Reia's own. Ami had a long way to go to master her miko magic. The phoenix was still counting on a few words from his chosen few.

Ann was growing up to wake up. She had learned bit more than she'd given credit for of this mis- adventure.

The Grayson mom and dad were legends...why had they not bothered to blurt that out before?But...was this their life now? Bruce was amazing as Shoji, who had so many secrets. It boggled the blonde as his rest had finally come.

~That toxic life..isn't for me. I want..to live this one . Learning about what can and should change, I really want to see what comes of tommorow...a few new years to ...go..~

These new years would be the very best stepping stones ever. With a shimmer from the boy's chest, the dragon of light knew it's task well.

Hakuro's gaze continued to show through the light dragonling's big eyes.

To protect..to guard what was truly important...Rokuro could never tell him a job well and the characters of a forbidden past,.livedonthrough this family. They were the key to keeping peace. Between human, spirit, the elements untold. Just what would that, cosmic future bring? The youthful spirit dragon giggled to itself.

~I never did give you that much credit. I might just have to wait to tell them...maybe in a year...there is time. ~

The cutie dragon astrally laid beside it's keeper. A magical being had a right to show it's thanks. A good night's sleep was all this child required...until another day.

Until a brand new year, it would always have a home to return to.

Epilogue..may be last chapter! So this is the Fin of this fic unofficially . A bit of a dramatic ending. I thought it had a few hints of 'fluff' without thinking...just shows how well adversity has been overcome. Our chosen hero by the way is turning seventeen. In a few arcs before this one, Dick's predetermined fate had been; if he turned to that same age, Roku would be unable to claim the Titan as a was a flop and turned out to have loop holes in it's texts. Well, it looks as if Ava is still going to have a shot in visiting her siblings again. Yet, she has gained the reincarnated Odin's affections as the 'said' reincarnate Frejya. Will that end her chances to wish to still have a second home back on earth? Wait for that epilogue!

Hope you enjoyed the story till the concluding chapter. .Stick around for one last part to end it . Stay curious and read on!


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Titans ; These New Years ; Part Two - New Generations; Chapter 16: Autumn Hour- After The Fall, Remind Me You Still Care.

A season of birthdays had cheered the most of Aiden and the gang's blues to bulldoze out the window. Who didn't enjoy a party or two, around Halloween? Candy was a must on the same day of the school's Hallow- Scene Bash.

Even though Toby had his own crazy shindig to meet up with, the video chat had Aiden's old pal still a part of the group from cities away.

Anna was still avoiding Jacklyn's requests to confess ..the red head to her brother. He was a crush in Ann's book that she had since gotten under control with discipline and her martial arts- almost religiously to protect her family!

Kori had made Ami tops for the fun and festive season. It was a time to trick- and it was the kid's, big bro's birthday! She had to treat that as something!~

Skipping up with Jackie, Ami smirked away innocently. That always meant teasing. She loved witty banter and had it on hand as easily as her occasional, useless knowledge rants. Unpredictable.

Ava would not be here . She could never show her face with a world to govern, all with an enigmatic Odin by her side.

When Aiden had heard of Chris's departure , at first he had decided to not poke fun at Ava's crush. Yet something else was different. Why was Chris by her side and n-

"Earth to the birthday boy! ? " Jackie shout into the blonde's ear. He had dressed up as Doctor Jekyll and Hyde. The fake make up made his face contort like a real monster as the 'now' seventeen year old spun around to search for the culprit.

"Grrr! **Ami!** That is my bad ear! You know my music practically did cause hearing damage? Why the fuss? Di-

"No _fuun!_ You were supposed to be tricked! It was Jackie, dummy mummy!" The ebony princess was dressed up as a magical girl, seeing as her miko attire would glow from the aura she carried. That had to stay a secret.

She stopped and twisted around to mimic a heroine's pose.

"We'll save the day! Just make the call, and...to the rescue!" The girl laughed by how cute the dress was. It made her feel as if she were walking on air.

"Bravo shakespeare. You put that together, just now?"

The twelve year old stood by her fourteen year old compadre and glared back.

"I was in costume! It called for being out of character! By the way, didn't Lisa say that ..she'd be performing at our school? Humm?" The pre - teen wa one tough cookie, as Aiden turned frantically towards the gym stage . She raised a brow, hoping he'd take the bait. Aiden gaped as he did look , then scowled back towards his snickering sibling.

"You...you are playing tricks again! Go guzzle some candy! That's a stage costume so, don't break a leg! "

The boy laughed as Ami flustered up by the witty retort to her cosmic, dress down.

"It'll be a contest against me and Jack! You won't be able to say I didn't conquer the gym tonight! Ha!" The girl was obviously sugar crazy and too ready to dominate the festival hours. Candy drunkeness...that..could become toxic..

"I'll watch the candy menaces. " Ann pipped up from over by the punch bowl. It was..apple juice!

"I wouldn't ruin my perfect teeth on the soda. That stuff is bent on world domination!"

Still , fruit juice had mountains of sweetness. And ensue it would...

"What's your costume again , Ann?"

The grin of the boy had Annie annoyed by how luckless he'd acted in her presence. She was filling in for the real ice queen lightyears away! Why was he just gawking! Dope...

"I am..the more ...new age, Queen of Hearts...and I would love some tarts..(As the nursury ryhme does dictate!)...not pop tarts..that's not a royal pain in the gums..but it's to get th-

 _"Aannie?"_ Ami whined over to her sis, not afraid to beg for the extra arm, or hungry mouth to out - win their 'goblin' contest. (Pun intended!)

"We have it all set! You are stallin' All the apples are gonna be growin' earth worms! C'mon!"!" The fourteen year old Jacklyn Stone was dressed as a character from an eighty's movie, from a sci fi classic with puss spewing monsters and everything!

"Ok, lab rats! You are so on! Just don't get me hooked!"

Aiden slunk back while the three had an, all - out bananza in the candy corner.

"Should I stop them?" Aiden pretented to act as a character from the remake of Jekyll and Hyde, as a historical, cop drama!

"That would be fair...but I want to see them into their candy coma! Mwahaha..have a blast guys! Remember to ask the teacher for extra floss!"

The boy whistled with his cane prop in place to seal the role perfectly. He was no actor, it was fun to play the false villain even so, without any trips in the process from the other side..this was going to be a great night for all out treating.

"Lookin' mad as a hatter, Aide! " Rick; from the same department as Ann , had been doing his homework in the real world . He was actually pretty close since his transfer in September. Aiden triedd to mock imitate the character he'd chosen.

"I do say, you look _incredibly_ vile yourself this evening, Rickie!-

"The nick name is too much." The brunette chuckled and head over . His costume was an undead salesman. The other boy had to clap for the teen aquaintence's efforts. Not an oldie- still a classic choice.

"Love the make up. " Rick pretended to go 'flattery of his role' on the kid. "Yet we could do so much better..with this..fabulous discount! **_Wahahhh!"_**

The male had dragged out a fake arm from his black case. Aiden had to hold in a shriek from the shock.

"I love On The Edge- . It's a gag shop that is in Vancouver, but I trust the guy since my dad is tight with the shop keep."His cocky grin reminded Aiden of his old self at fourteen. He was Seventeen soon. Two years were counting on three. Amy had until spring, while Ann wasn't complaining , being the blonde's twin and all.

Aide shook off the weird vibe before laughing along. "That was too good! Do you do your own stunts?-

"Quiet clown! Rick is a black belt and you should buzz off!" Ann was not alright with her fellow mate being harrassed. Even good fun could get old, real fast. Ever the entertainer...-

"Why aren't you watching your sister and-

Rick had saved both their hides from the real tyrant all to soon. The queen would have had their heads fed to her undead rip off!'

"Whaa! Ami! She'll end up comatose and with a type two! You still have so much to live for , sugar creeper! Don't win the contest! Gahh!"

The panic was very 'his sister' indeed, as while the fear of losing her sister as easily as a real pub scene..it made reality distort all too soon.

"So, she is a bigger sister than you are their older brother..you really are two faced!" The brunette joked by the costume's distinction. Aiden however, had to give a small, weak smile to reply by that comment .

"She's way to antsy over our safety. I think she sleeps less than dad does...they get along better than I do...but it was to help Ami get over losing someone..."

Rick frowned and scratched his mud painted cheek. "Oh..sorry, didn't know there was a loss-

"Sort of, it's complicated, and..we don't talk about it much. " Aide sighed and pulled his top hat over his eyes a bit.

The lights shot on then by the stage, the principal had an announcement from beyond the spooky gathering.

"Ehem! How is everyone faring tonight! This party is not to substitute your usual fun and games by the way, for some mayhem comes with consequences. That goes for you two, Grayson and Stone?" The mock gesture had Ami bob up from the apple barrel . Her heart a bit torn as the water dribbled down her chin. "Aww!" The two had been caught with a candy endulgence record. It was just a trick!

"Hem! Though besides the antics that may seem harmless, please refrain from pranking the punch bowl..and tee peeing the home room sub...she is not amused over there."

The room was filled with whispers, giggles , and even a few howls as were teens roamed the gymnasium tonight.

"We have also..a very important guest tonight as well, she was a student here , until her switch to the East coast district . Her first question was if her..creatures of the night could play a beat. Ladies , goblins, ghouls and dudes...I give you..Ready Steady Go! "

"The room errupted. The scene had just gotten heavy and steady,was the masin cause if such rioting souls into the twighlight.

"Are you ready to, raise it up! " Lisa was wearing a pretty cat tastic, gothic dress. Yet her boots were still as loud and powerful as her hype. She even had a tail! What were the odds that Ami could have known the outcome! She was just a meddling kid after all.

"Ok then! My minions! We are setting off into the unknown! Hit it!"

The riffs had the supposed watch dogs of the hour shaking it like something out of an old documentary. Yet, the principal had his earplugs in tight,.with damage a constant for a 'less than classy' perfomance down the drain...it would be a long night indeed. The kids were being productive enough , even as Lisa's small stage collectively had a crowded feel.

"We own the night! Let's ready 'c'mon Steady! " The drums had the kids sing out along in droning voices. Zom..bies?

~In the heart of the dark..there's someone _creepin_ out! ~

A jazzy beat had the sound seem almost pretty old school, with much more of an effective feel to the beat of eaveryone's boots and heels!

I feel a chill up my spiine, an' end up, _screamin'_ out ~

~Could it be , another me, lurking round the town? Waiting, with.. lazy eyes..To drag me down! No!

 ** _~No!_** ~

~Hyde's not kicking down my door! Tonight ! We know , how to howl to the wooorld! ~

The kids went wild as a moon drifted over head. Lisa was blowing the speakers! It still had three more -

~Don't! Need! A _commmpleex..._

~For I am, the one to drive the _masssses!_

It's I!-

Drums hit a steady jazz beat to add some flare. An all out hit! Aiden was impressed!

~Cause' I! Am...The invisible, one!~

Another riff had the mosh turning to an organized shuffle. What a way to bring out fancy feet!

 _~Stannnding_ close, I know it's not my.. _Im..aaginaation!_ ~

~Puull out a call, there's no signal left to _sounnd.._

~The alarm! Oh No! I'm shakin' in my boots , so noww?!~

"Meow?!" Her added cat call was too funny as the sound picked up to bring in the chorus one last time.

~Just.. You an' me! We are fightin' out again! **_Out!_** ' **Down!** Right here cause... I'm the one that holds the crown!

 **~Stage! _Act!_** You are the phantom to this mask! Hold! On! Our song'll set this fright to rest! _Annd!_ **Go!-**

A new piece! In this short a venue? Critics here had nothing doing for a hot shot such as Alyssa! She was standing as tall and proud as her unlucky hairs could arch !

The gym roared again with applause once the guitar had gone solo. It ..was..a real shock!

 _"A..how?!-_

The one to silence the rest had been on Lisa's stage as a ..silent stand in. She had been throwing the guitar to -

"Ava.." The boy whispered while Ami had just dropped a caramel apple onto her go- go boots.

"Whoa...you..guys..don't you know-

"Give it up for our sub! Danny had a bug , so it's all thanks to this head turning bassist! Did you guys wanna -

Lisa was giving it her shot to shoot for an encore. As usual, good was too much . She wanted a real plaque in the hall of fame...

Ava was dressed different..ly..-

"Holy crow's feet Batman!" Ami suddenly burst out beside Aiden as she rushed over. "She's wearing the dressy outfit from the simulation I made..that's cyber - breaking the fourth wall!"

The punny intent had Jacklyn shaking her head. Everyone..remembered Ava? Then how did Lisa kno-

"I was going to trick..but it turned into a treat. Sorry..Ava was allowed to visit since our family label was as a protector. Interesting loop holes! I will have to email Ayane about it...curiouser and curiouser...-

"Ya know." Jackie chewed a hubba-bubba with her frown turning to a smirk.

"Ami makes a way better Hyde than you do , _Doctor."_

The joke had the group beside the blonde sinckering. He just turned his hat down and grimaced ,trying to hold back the silly tease from ruining his night.

"Thanks..Ami...you think..I-

"Way ahead of you! Ya? _eh_ ? Brain- drain-

"Not funny Ami! You should'a been Bozo the clown! Next year, just hope you stay serious then too!"

Jacklyn crossed her arms and acted the adult here.

"Anyway? Aide! Lisa is wiping down back stage..um..behind the curtain... Ava is there cause of Shoji's cousin who has Ready Steady's contract." The blue eyed pop princess explained while dragging her brother into the fray of all grades and vampiric races known to Cali!

"Yup! That was..the label through London! I think it's Ar..-

"Can you get me up there or not? You were trying to add that too, right?"

So two faced! Jackie wasn't kidding when she'd made that speculation.

"Go on! I'll use my ma-

"Ehem! Don't worry! The professor and I will solve all of your problems!" The grunt back from Jackie was of some comical inference.

"Are you a powder puff? What gives! I'm a mad scientist! Say it right! "Aiden had to giggle under his cloak . That..was too funny!

"Yeah, then let's get back behind the curtain, before they call for a round of applause! Go Romeo!" Jackie added in after with an easy going, thumbs up.

Ami smiled as if her heart were the purest of any...mag..ical g..girl...!

"Lead the way, oh brilliant heroine!" Aide had to see his sis, his girl friend was making a spectacle of herself- typical artists...

The crew keeping the perfectionist Alyssa busy, had no intention of turning their eyes away from careless accidents, should the gym go into a panic - an overwhelming sight of teens going nuts was not listed in the job description!

"Ok..so...how do we make them give us a chance? Who wants to hear my idea!-

"You are so not cut out for bein' a spy either , genius. " Jackie hushed her obnoxious pre - teen buddy with a palm to Ami's big mouth.

"I just have one shot. If that really was our sister, then, she must have more of a reason- not sayin' spirit peeps don't like to party once an' a while.." Aiden cleared his throat to watch the stage hands . These guys were made for lifting and dropping heavy equiptment.

"I would hate to let that guy give me a bear hug.." Amy frowned. Her puns did lighten the mood, but now was not the time.

"Not your type. Let's try my plan, it would be easy pickin' and no fireballs." Jackie winked to the two siblings as the last act was ready to finish up.

"Let's set them on a goose chase...my computer is no prop. My big bro didn't even move a muscle to stop me from tryin'..Ok. You guys are gonna have to cover your ears a sec...Annnd..now! Run when I say!"

The loudest , deafening sound had Lisa drop to her knees and hold her palms to her ears. The extra ear care instructions from Ready Steady's manager did not cover ringing for more than fourty five seconds.

"Whoa! That was way too high! Go get-

"Now! I should be able to let you guys in by a distraction! Hurry it back to the bash! "

Jacklyn would be paying for this as a thorough grounding, only if the folks had any word from a stray source to rat her out. She had to wear Aiden's cloak to keep unseen from the clueless sound crew.

 _"Yow!_ " Ami tried clearing her own ears as soon as they had gone through the staff in front of them. The whole backstage and front was in a sea of panic! Aiden had to hurry. Where was-

"She's heading to the back lot! Come oon!" Amelia gripped her brother's arm, to shove him through the back way, while she fought to regain Jackie's attention.

Jacklyn felt her frontal assault quake as an odd shiver had arisen, from her lab coat costume pocket!

~ You ...when did I ..comm devices? Ami! You are playin' with the wrong girl if you think tryin to-

"I took it from mom and dad's . It's in your pocket to tell you...Aiden is taking the bait. Or wait..Ava has left the building and he is in hot pursuit!"

The girl whispered as she dove by the wary security.

"Ava's going to talk to bro, I made sure that they'll have a sec. Aide was acting super off all this time! He really misses sis..but..she's a royal 'ally of justice' in that same place we heard about from the dogs. You remember everything cause I did not want my bestie to forget! That is the power of this mini-

~Explain your monolgue later. I have to shut down the system or the sound'll-

"Ka..boom?" Ami cocked her head as she spoke through the borrowed c.o.m.m. unit. Jackie just grinned anxiously as if she'd have a bone to pick with her partner in crime later.

"You got it covered...miko in training or not! "Amy salute the teen and took in an inhale.

Ami also decided to settle the eardrums of the performers first, then the faculty and kids at the ball.

"Then we can shut off the power. " She smirked as that beam of a solar sorceress's faded back to Ami's own light.

~All's quiet here, better get it crackin' . Thank you again for all that, super girl!~

 _"Aw...shucks!_ " Amelia blushed before skipping back over to Ann and a recovering Jacklyn Stone.

Once the two had seen the damage , the youngest Stone's gears had started to turn . How to keep them from losing Aiden..

"We just, have to keep the party goin'...I _got_ it! " Jackie grabbed Ami's arm and swung her towards the 'bobbing for apples barrel. '

"Have a blast!" Ami was more so soaked from head to foot, that the Queen of Hearts herself, almost had faint on the spot!

The girls were able to distract a good number of patrons into turning from the stage. Ami's aura after all, was the most brilliant under those lights, next to a confused Lisa who had gone back to an acoustic track to lessen the chaos.

Aiden had some time, but Ava had been timed on her visit last time. It was not to say he would never..he had to try!

His sister's small jacket kept the breeze off of her pale shoulders. This was a great city, yet the ocean was not so easy to see from the area. Jump had a bay surrounding it. San Fran was, a bit rocky on it's slippery-

 **"Hey!"** Aiden called out and ran towards the teen, who was much more towards eighteen or nineteen- she no longer was ruled by human law, entirely.

"Oh.." She'd chopped off a large portion of her hair. It was a shorter bob with tails trailing by her cheeks. It was currently silver instead of white as Kay's. A few strands were still tinged lavender even after growing out of her old length.

"Hi...You were here, it is still not over, your school year I mean. How's it bee-

"Ava! ...We..we were all worried sick..but..why did Ami and Lisa..why do they know? Was it not for Ann and I to know? Does that mean..you, are-

"Well.." She was teasing him..sigh*..with an old deja vu. Her snobbish behaviour still acted as her air of regality, even for being royalty in another unknown realm came forth to steel her emotions. Though not as high strung as he had been fooled of her talk before.

"I was given the ok by my superiors. Chris is not the same kid I was in middle school and pre k with. He's actually like me...but..I did have to really get home. Sorry ..The good news ..um..is that.." She was so reluctant! What had happened? Did being a lady of such powerful magic make her stronger, or did it take away the old Ava?

"I can help out on earth. It's just not easy to keep from unraveling. So I did ask Aria of Lisa's record corp to ..help?..Her bassist , of Ready Steady was given my reccomendation ..in case...but look ! I was going to suprise!-

"You did that, by letting Ami play the middle ma-

"I did it because...sigh.."

Ava tossed back a strand and let out a sigh. Her brow tightened as if, it were embarressing to say out loud . Then with a clench to say something at the top of her lungs,Ava cried out before a startled brother.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** _Happy?!"_ She sweat a bit by how difficult it had been to release her tension.

"I was heading home! Mom is going to flip, but since this is a personal visit...I have-

"S..sis...t..thank..you!"The boy was bawling that she had not forgotten. She had been able to drag herself this far...so she could give her siblings a show to remember! Ami had played them all, fairly well once their parents had the gist, and a big..fat , cake to celebrate!

"Grab everyone once mom comes. I'll be there with something, but you have to not say a word to An-

"Too _laate!?"_ Amelia had struck again as Annie stood dumb in the doorway.

"I..was missing..you..for her!?"

The girl gawked as her big ole' bun looked ready to spit embers in the excitement.

"Ava? We are seein' mom, but why..don't we take Jackie's folks over? That way, everyone wins! " Ami, was a tough one to beat in this stand off.

"Oh! Ok with us, but let me say thanks to Lisa! She was here cause of the same reason as Ava! See you in a sec!"

Hyde ran like the wind as his tailcoat was given up by a lab wearing fourteen year old. Her smile was telling Aiden to run for the moment. Lisa was still waiting for her encore!*(I made the hint hint since they are long distance dating. It was kind of interesting to have Ready Steady at the event , even a few days before Halloween in this arc time line! Back to this.. Epilogue! ~)

Aiden bolted down the way, his legs ready to collapse by his head aching, all by Ami's lollipop she'd stashed just for her bro. This month had him thinking. That maybe...it was worth a shot!

"Lisa! Your show was better than better! It was the greatest Halloween intro! You ...are heading out ? "

The two chat a bit as the stage was being cleared off.

"Yeah. " Lisa had her cat costume switched to a witch- hat, boots, all...even though her tail had been left on, she was still drop dead in stripes. He though it was cool none the less.

"Wa..ait...you made that song on improve? From the costume? My...Hyde..you are quick.. Where were you then? Did I-

"Nope." Lisa smirked by a tablet in her backpack from the trip.

"Little birdy from L.A had me up to date. Then, guess who told him about your ensamble?"

Aide was amazed by the speed of this collaboration. Right under his nose!

"Your lil sis loves to chat with your friends...same as Chris being friendly that way..wow. She is manipulative and will be way influential as a teen prodigy. Watch her back, ok? So, what did you wanna tell me? "

Lisa's voice had perked up,and Aiden could have sworn her tail had..moved?

"I..well..wanted to know if you are doing anything for the holidays! It..that is...Grandpa Bruce is throwing a bit of a ..feast in ..both Thanksgiving AND December! I already am having to watch the three 'sugar-holics! ' "

He groaned while Lisa laughed cutely under her witch's hat.

"I..will try to see about my dates. Maybe taking a vacation would be nice...is Gotham snowier than your neck of the woods? New York has way too little country unless you go upstate! I loved it there,different atmosphere...the summer was ..kinda breezy-

"Oof!"

She'd been the one to kiss, but this.. was a bit Mr. Hyde on her boy friend's part Lisa had not anticipated..

"S..orry! I..I know we never..-

"We're fine. Just...know I'm still in costume- And do not touch my tail! Nya-ha?..Your sister is calling. "

Lisa saw the vibrate and ring before Aiden had a chance . Ann was waiting with Mrs Stone and Kori.

"You won't stick around? Is it that busy for you guys? At least stop on by whenever you're in town! San Francisco is our home . They all love you guys!" Aiden gave a special backstage thanks to Lisa's crew, then bashfully left to join his siblings on their way home.

"Ava..ditched but said she'll be in before the first slice. "

Ami whispered to the blonde, who had purposely forgotten his cape.

"He's bummin' since Lisa had to rush back to the NYC. " Ann rested her hands behind her neck and sniffed.

"She will be back, right? " Amelia asked with a pout. Lisa..was awesome and a heavy hitter! She could do anything she put her mind to . The little sis respected strong friends and role models. Even if they themselves did not see their fans' expectations in such a way.

"Ready Steady Goo!"

The three others- including one mother, had to quiet their youngest into letting the trip back,to not include a stroke of poor signals.

Once the four had made it, the kids, noticed that the Stones had already parked in the lot . Aiden knew Ava had to keep her promise. She had risked so much to be with her family!

The door to the complex was finally open, while sitting by the table, was their lasting member of the Grayson household. Also; Shoji, Ayane, Raven, Gar, Nina, Isa, Ronald, Mr. Solario, Dick Grayson, Karen Stone, Jackie's big bro, and...lastly-

"Huh? **Wh..why** is _everyone_ **here!?"** Ann almost felt her head split by Ami's cry of confusion.

"Oww..." Ava chuckled by thge extra fun everyone had allowed her to join in.

"I..don't believe it.." Aiden stammered.

"Why...was this globalized!-

"Just..they wanted to send their regards, in person. Ayane and I made some calls..your mom and dad had the Titans' off day hours, and...-

"You said before the first slice.." Ann was confused as she blinked, while Aiden reclled his eldest sister's reminder.

Ava smirked a bit as if the plan..had been slightly off course."I did." She said a bit scratchily. 'No one has sung, blown out candles, or cut the first slice! Sorry if I ...did miss _all_ of the detials-

"Fudge...as in..I hope that cake is dutch! Chocolate..that is..!" The jokester Vee had to stay hidden from the rest. Shoji could handle a seventeen year old twin's party.

"Ok, then..what are we all standin' around for!" Vic Stone exclaimed as if the cake was going to turn frosty. *

"I agree, this must not be prolonged while it is still early enough to endulge!"

Kori chimed in while helping her birthday twins to the front of the dining room table. She...was a ten stomache system . Starfire had plenty of room to finish the whole cake by herself- though that would have been unfair. Ann almost had to give credit to her mama for staying fit for her teens. Being able to relax that she'd be with them for a long time, Aiden felt emotional...by his luck..and over the complex..just, a bit .

"Alright! Yer candles are her' if ya want that..ehem..wish? Is..is that how ye huma-

"Ehem! Go ahead you two." Dick tried to get the twins to relax a bit. They were still near tears because of their stirring emotions. Could they eat cake with their noses running that much?

"Let's go! Aaand-

The birthday cheer was right after Ron's musical bravado of a voice had the rest in sync. That would have been awkward for some, though the guardians couldn't help but tease in the end.

The cake indeed , did have an ice cream center. Though Shoji had his wish as well , as the chocolat only ended with a tummy ache. Ayane had to scold the con- boss with a cuppa tea and some down time in the den.

Ron ate and spoke at length with Jackie's brother over what the fox..did on earth- as a human to the mere mortal.

Isa had time to catch up with Ava and Raven. It was a great feast that their hearts could gather memories by , all for years to come.

Kori and Aiden looked into what Starbolts were and how she had spent her years as a Teen Titan. Richard did not have to disclose Nightwing, nor his other...job to his kids. This was more important. Since Ami had zzapped his son's 'venom state' to oblivion, the family had left the other side, to rest until..just today .

"Tara ..sigh.. that was a long time though. She was not able to meet you guys, but it's cool!"

Gar and the other Titans were wearing 'civilian casual' while trying the kid's doorbell earlier. The best thing of the group to their good furtune, was that there hadn't been a villain mastermind that night to knock back behind iron bars.

Quiet. Raven sipped her after meal brew and wondered if that was all. Did the story end? Was the prophecy lost into the fetters of space time's web? Maybe the kids would finally see that there was more than their side of the pier. Just..a bit wiser than those teens, would they find out themselves. She sipped without concentrating too much on the past in the process. Silence was more than golden. It was a bit of peace the empath wept over as Sadness was capped moments earlier.

The present setting had finally come to a few farewells and see ya's from Ami's super smile. No one could resist that cute definition of slick!

Isa had to help direct Ava to the nearest point of entry back into the boundary of spirit dimensions. Shoji was yawning non- stop with Ayane just as fatigued, by putting up with her boss's attitude that was! Had he and Kaien switched personalities? Solario was ..a gentleman for once to not start the fires ..*

Kori bade everyone a safe trip home,even offering her teachings of astronomy to Jacklyn and Ami that ... wasn't in any text book on earth.

She was after all - interstellar. (Pun!)

Dick met to save the best for last once the group had gotten their gifts, all accept Aiden's suprise with the entire family to stand by him in the living area.

"You can open your eyes...-

The teens saw it. They did not believe their dad ..had refused to wait until Christmas!

Anna squeeled for the first time since grade school.

"Umm...I love it?! Is this a custom bo staff? You have to show me a trick or two! I am ahead of my class..but..wow! Thank you daddy! " Ava was long gone, yet if she had seen Anna this happy, it would have either broken her heart ir thawed it entirely.

Aiden saw his gift. He..was confused.

"I got...what is..this is for me? " He looked at it . The smooth surface was something different I was-

"You just got your permit, right? " Dick had the picture. It was too big to carry inside.

"Once you get the real thing, I won't hesitate to teach you how to drive thi-

"Dad..you..didn't have to get me a bike! With...that's ..where..is it? Until I get my license, right? I won't disappoint! You must have had to fight with mom and...Rachel left right?"

Aiden paused out oif his stammer . A happy moment, yet she had done so much. Even by how they had gotten on the wrong foot. The tower was still standing by the water. Nothing would stop the boy from knowing he'd been a great help in the fight for justice..even, if he had been the cause by an evil , dangerous creepzilla taking him for a ride. Well! A motorcycle..come to think of it...it was a mo - ped! Way too great!

"Didn't that Titan we only met have one? Wait...was it R-

"Maybe. " Dick interrupted with a chuckle.

Robin had the baton now. This hero was just passing the days as a free soul. Also a proud parent to add to the commemorative time line, not to mention a man of law and order on the side !

"Now, you will still be ok Saturday to help with a few...things? This, friday is almost past Ami's bedtime, though you two are ok with another hour and a half? We have a big day tommorow. Remember that you still have to keep up on your exams and ..just don't sleep in. I heard we will have more time later to ..ehem...see to our -

"Ehh!" Amelia but in with a buzzer sound effect. "Too serious ! Time's up! We were going to visit Gramps for the holidays! I know! Why don't -

Plans had to eventually leave the youngest Grayson to her room for bed. The two eldest had time to talk on chat lines with friends and read a good novel or two. An hour was still enough time to cool down on the west coast after such an awesome turn out.

Dick and Kori had also settled in, while both recalled their original feeelings. It had lasted. There was just one last thing to do now.

"I ..Kor?"

The sleeping beauty turned over to see into his blue eyes. She could never have been this happy to live on earth as she had chosen.

"Thank you...I know this is a bi-

"Shh..The children will know our best news in the morning. "

The teens had only just gone to bed as instructed by the set timer. There wast time to dream again. No more monsters in a lifetime, until...-

/

Epilogue ; We Made It Through ...And then, Back Again!

If you were to account for the children's age today, it would be an astonishing transformation.

The proud parents of the Grayson bunch of siblings had gone the following month to visit in Jump, under the conclusion that the curse of Roku and Rokuro, no longer threatened the heroes of yester- year.

Raven was calmer today than usual once a screen of the mutt Kaien had emerged to wake her from the endless blank of the Titans' monitor.

She fiddled with the keys to opperate the system, while her younger members were away on missions.

"You have aweful timing as usual. Any news from Isa? Did the prophecy finally..."

She had kept this mostly between guardians and the senior Titans whohad met personally with the dragon .

"Is the event finished? We are not seeing any disturbances on the other level of-

~Great to say, the kids' er' not as alright with bringin' up the past. I did not speak a word, but...well..eh...there was one thing-

Raven nearly shot forwards to knock over her tea mug. Yet by her powers, it did not ruin the keys .

"Is it over? We have been waiting for the guardians' approavalfor nearly three years! What could be happening that you are afraid to say?"

She demanded her ally say aloud his troubles by the Elemental code. He could not release too much, as Raven was a mystic with potential to undo the very fabric- or to unveil their world to unsuspecting eyes.

"You must know. You and Aria-

~Aria though, be her own mistress.~ The doubtful father lowered his head to sigh. The red hue looked weak in color , compared to his sunny disposition and trickster vibe.

"Ah huh, and she also knows the higher deity of the Celestial. Out with everything. What do the Titan-

~It be ...not that...~ Kaien muttered before closing the arguement. Raven was left to wait out his words . Carefully, she could see through the fire mutt of the Southern strip.

~Yer ' partner's kid..She took on a proposition, just as our Lady Aluehainyu, to come to Earth...as it's primary scout for-

"Who!" Raven spat. This was becoming tedious as she tapped her foot no longer.

"Who is it Solario?"

He was sweatimg to say it. Yet she wouldnot stop there if he refused.

~Lady Fr-Ehem! Lady Ava is taking the pledge as a secondary to watch over the teens. I did not make the rules! Just brought em' here to...-

Raven was not appauled at all. She was amaed by how the Barrens had let up their walls...why for this?

"Is it wrong to try and tell Dick and Kori?" She asked the pup of flames on high.

He gruffly replied and left that wicked grin to show that he, was a bot torn. in the matter as well. After all! Kaien was the guardian if the chosen children till he turned to ash in the wind!

"I shou-

Another beep by unit had the doggie perk up his ears. Raven took the message as a screen popped up onto that device.

~Holy Moley, Rae!~

It was Changeling..an airport? Why was he so close to one?

"Where are you ? Why is the team on your -

~My watch ended after the Titans beat back the last freakshow. But listen! I saw...-

Raven snatched up her attention that was still lingering about, Kaien had not only had her on her way towards the new arrival. The airport only was a few miles into the city. Just who was so important that Gar's attitude could have changed this drastically after a fight?

"I'm going. " Kaien shrugged and waved before signing off. He was glad to not have to free load within Shoji's territory. After patching up old wounds with Isis or , Isa, his temperment and all together exaple of a father off and about,had changed. It was all thanks to Aiden and the kids he'd promised to guide and protect. A guardians' sole purpose was to keep his charges on the beaten path to victory..oir something along those lines.

~Ye have fun then, missy. I'll be buggin' the cat fer his feet to be a little wet in his own leisure..dog still is a workaholic as the kids call compulsive sales men. I be just a sea rancher of the tides me self!~

The joke ended with a laugh that had Raven a bit to calmly ready for her departure.

"Verra was the one who led us this direction . You were the one to help us finish the rest. Then have a good time..I guess...there must be a reason the Titans are up in arms. Raven, out. "

The link left her sights just as the sliding doors had closed. Only a very anxious Azarathian had been inside the Tower. Now, it was empty. Just as the mishap with Von Hert to leave and abandon ship- this was a serious reminder of how attatchment could end all in a single blink.

(Shadow did a few..things to curse the Titans by allowing Roku's miasma to spread. Such is the life of an undead , half vamp henchman of the Shadow rider region of the dark world of the king. Something in there stuck...dunno. Anywho! Last chapter since the majority will pull too far away from Teen Titans. I do not thing the fiction site will allow a continuation with only the teen chosen as the leading protagonists. So , this will be the finale. On wattapad, I have the Forgotten Myth in the works. Raku as the later Lord Roku; before his title as the Red dragon of the east, was actually born waay before in those earlier chapters. Wanted to bring it to light, and yes, it will be quite dark. Written or - typed under the pen name Pageturner09. My username is unchangeable by an error so I am stuck with it...Go check it out if you enjoyed the plot of the otherworld added to supernatural suspense! It has an older feel and is worth a look. We will even see Lil's backstory over how she turned the half djinn to become a soul stealer of time and space. Enjoy the last Epilogue ! Read on and stay curious!

"This emergency had better be something serious. " Raven bundled up as a few rain droplets had started in over the bay's shoreline.

A guest was here to stay...Malchior might have scolded her for being so obsessive.

~I just had to grow up a little too. ~ Raven sighed as her casting had her teleport to the pier , away from their , privatized, floating land mass.

"Wonder how the others will respond to ...-

A buzz to Kori's cell by breaktime, and a beep from Richard's unit, had the parents lug outwards . They had been called by Isa personally. It was about ...

"Are you sure ? Why didn't anyone know before -

"I too would like to know why there is such a dilemma!" Kori cut in to the lady goddess's and her husband's conversation . I was a bit of a touchy subject. The children were out of class in an hour. There was no way they could find the rest out ..unless. .-

"Isa, when did the school contact Kaien as a resource? Who told them? "

Dick was nervous! His kids had rushed from lunchtime to he'd for Jump City over the bridge! Who had taken their attention? Wasit a..no, he had to remain calm .It was Jump City. Jump..it was the ..-

"Tians! Do we know if Raven and Cy have already-

~Richard , I know your concerns. As parents, we do not wish our children to be far from our sights. Yet they are with allies I assure. There was an answer by my ability to communicate with the other sided realm. The spirit there were restless and told me of one whom had defected after such short notice. They had run off. ~ Isa then paused a moment to further continue .

~You must trust your children, for I believe they have knowledge of the new comer. Go straight to the place of many planes. I say not as worlds, yet as transport devi-

"The airport? Jump...then!" Suddenly, Dick knew what she'd meant. Kori nod beside her love, equally sure of the outcome.

~Thank you Isa. We shall report if they...do turn up. We are forever glad to have you guiding us by your powers. ~

Isa smiled as certain as a saharan sunrise.

"Then let's get moving. The Titans might be cliser than we think. "

Dick had Kori's reply, then set off with her in the second car , over the bridge into Jump, all to discover an interesting surprise up ahead.

The kids of the next generation Teen Titans had been watching this ...person with hidden, slightly pointed ears, pale flesh , and...she was so petite! Who was this?

"Ahem...um, not to be rude miss..but..you..look kind of pa-

~I mean not to interrupt your lives. Forgive me if... do you by chance have a-

"I...don't understand her? .." One Titan shrugged . He shook his head by her voice not going. It was by telepathy- or the spirit world's mind spoken language.

"Hey...you do look like her! Wow..so..you don't age? I think You can talk to me as an animal. Let me translate for the guys here. " Changelimg winked with a nod to her royal highness.

She smiled sweetly before the morpher had gone sandhill crane.

~My title is as an official royal blood. By decree of b...ehem..Allow me to try hardest in winning your ..sympathies...-

~My..name is ..Pr..Princess Tsani Mariette! Altier...Or..I go by more than.a single...name..Call me Tsani! I am looking for another! She..ran from home and...I wish for your aid in searching for this ..child! ~

Her extra bouts of crying out in a stutter , had Gar's poor eardrums trying to avoid hearing loss. She had trouble with..casual conversation? How long had she not been out of the Celestial castle? Was she just first sent to come here...as another test?

"P...princess!" The one Titans to yell was Wonder girl . She still had mountains of target practice to finish up before moving on to the big leagues.

"Whoa. You were cute, but...now she's really a -

"Cool it. Everyone calm yourselves. " Robin as Damian Wayne still insisted in trying on the cape and mask, just a while longer.

"She's obviously not used to earth. But you came to find someone? " Aqua lad to wonder with a glance.

~Y...yes .~ Tsani was incapable of speaking by mouth. She had to use her ability only, even as an incog official .

~She..ran far from her promise and-

"Titans!" Cyborg's watchful eyesheld everyone up once he had entered the area. The floor was masked of the half Celestial's presence no more. She could be seen by those aquainted with other worlds other than their own.

"S..Tsani!? Yumi an' the Titans m-

~Cy! Pipe down!~ Gar flashed a face towrds the flustered hero in a frazzled way. His feathers did look awfully ruffled by the stance the crane - Changeling took.

"Dah! B! You are speakin' her language now! What happened?!"

Damian noticed it as the telepathic wave grew to allow the team to hear Tsani's small voice.

~I...wanted you..to help ...if..Sayumon says...I...-

She was close to curling into her herself- Cy had no chance here, as Gar was the first to earn a wing's thanks of support from the tiny princess.

~Don't you sweat it Highness. We 'll find them! What do they look like? Are they wearing your world's clothing or-

"There!" Aqualad saw it first as a certainly familiar figure crept into view.

"Dang! I know that person! It's-

Aiden was the first to bombard the real trouble maker with a hug.

"Ava!" He and Ann,then a tear jerked Amihead into the fray. It was an embrace the heroine had not Raven felt her heart jump out of her chest a bit nce she had entered the room. Dick stood with Kori, then ran over to bear grip there little princess in an even tighter home coming.

"How...did you get...-

"I..can explain!-

~She..she is being pursued so I was here to make well of her departure! Please do not ...I know she has been far away from her loved ones...As an official record keep secondly, I will not rest until the one after you cro-

Ava? Sis?" Aiden let his sibling go in time to regain her words.

"I...this is because of...sigh...Chris was more or less ruined by O..Wodin's magic. He took over his body..then he wanted to Capital to work for him. Chris was overtaken by that tyrant, even while I still was in office for the coming..um...next year. My speech patterns are still so- so of the northern realm's culture...please let me stay and fix things...without Odin hurting my title an..y...-

She had less power to move ahead for now, as Ava fainted on the spot. The heroes had to race from the airport security's sights as soon as Raven had been able to send a reply to Isa.

Ava was back! She was in trouble for something...by an advisor's clever tricks!

Was she here..to stay..just until the matter was solved.

Aiden did not know whether to seem relieved, or anxious over her world's turmoil. The one who had harmed his sister's childhood friend, had lied about making her take her place...back!

/

Back inside the Tower headquarters...

Questions poured out for Kaien, Isa, Raven, Tsani ; who was having trouble scribbling onto her sketch pad what he wished to say. How long was she stuck off of her post? Were the two unable to head to the courts or to Catherine Daia for help?

"I will contact the flea bag Ronald an' his side kick, Kayu. It's been too long since we had a decent chat.." Kaien pretended to sound as if he were unamused with his nephews' actions. Comical as it was supposed to seem, it was actually pretty straighforward by the fox's own note.

"Then let us get Ava back to her old self. " Ann tried to speak up for her recovering sister. Ami was holding a paper fan from her uniform as Amaterasu's priestess to the nineteen year old's face.

"Be gone from..oh wait..wrong incantation! I mean -

She started over clumsily through her robe's scrolls. It was tough balancing acts of a kid governed by science and magic. Logic and impossible feats did not always get along with each other!

"Um, she's not possessed you kn-

"Let the master work here!" Ann and Raven both felt a headache forming by the extra, background noise.

"Play witch doctor someplace else kid." The rudest remark from a concerned hero in training , had the blue eyed madness of a watery eyed tween whimpering as if he were right.

Immediately the Titan felt ashamed and backed off. Not by Aiden and Ann's hard stares either, mind you.

"Beetle, you ...like her or somethin?' " Gar looked over his arm to see past the keys Raven had been forcing herself to stay calm against. Noisy group!

The hero had his face turn to a stone statue by the remark. Since when was..agh! The senior team was just a bunch of meddling!-

 _~Kids!~_

A face appeared through the doorway, as a certain business- dog and his company, Sakurano Ayane.

"Good timin' hound do-

"Watch it...I never did forgive you for flyin' solo ." Kaien crossed his arms, then let out a loud , gruff laugh before hugging his nephew into a dangerous spot.

"Oww! Bone c..crsh! Aayaa!?"~

The cat whined back to Sakurano, who had returned as the merciless Lorelai in spirit, though Ayane was still herself physically.

"Over? Yoww! Cut it _ouut!"_

The two clowns would catch up, only once would they after Ava had gotten her energy back.

"Here. " Ayane through the eyes connectively as Lori, had tucked away an elixer from the princess's premonition into her jacket pocket.

"It will restore her. Hopefully, she will remember what happened in the Eternal Barrens."

A soft voice was just as easily measured by her touch to the child's brow.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let us do it Granny! "

Lori recalled only Roku posing such a prefered title...the children made her sniffle happily that she had a place in their heart.

"Of course!" A smile from child to adult had Amelia Grayson at full strength along with her red headed , twin siblings.

"Ok!" The groups watched altogether as if this were a performance of a long loved fairy tale- or Romeo and Juliet, plus three!

"She's waking up!" The blue eyed cutie saw Ava Marie's eyes..then fromred, to finally, her old lavender...why red on that plane?

"The gods over there are..sort of connected partly to the Underworld limbo. Though if you went to her world, it would be heavily populated by magical essence. "Shoji tried to have the children know that unless Ava returned to the Barrens, she would still remain a Grayson in the physical a presence until her magic was drained with her life enegy.

"That..is weird...but I guess sort of an abandon ship trick ta fool her enemies'? " Kaien wondered with a look into the fire bird's protege's sights.

"I hope she won't hate us for messing with her-

"Wah!" Ava woke up to a crowd of curious faces and a bleeding migraine from high tailing it so far from...home? She was! This was earth...

"Aide..Am...Annie...Dad and...mom and _you_ guys _**too!?"**_

She pointed no longer, as her position had been finely engrained as a 'no' rule to royals of high status.

"You...cut your hair ...but...why did you eyes-

"I am not human, remember? Law of the physical does not apply most of the time in that snowy capital...I can't believe it...Chris was taken just fir a corrupt god to do his worst! I feel used...he..he liked me and said I was a reincarnate of Freya by Reia's incarnation of herself...that..that's loco but...it didn't work and now I have to stop that creeper! "

The teen saw that she had gone back to eighteen on this plane, yet her height had not met the true Reia's at all...

"You look like you belong in Lisa's grade! What gives?" Ann thoughtthat time would just..be like how she had witnessed it. No, Ava was ,drop dead as model!

"Meanie! Looks are not what make a princess! You can count on us to get to the bottom of you-

"Ami! Quiet, listen..you were gone..for a year and a half after we saw you at the school Hallow ..whatever. " Aiden pushed Amelia's plot twists aside for a bit. She was as noisy as her favorite cartoon characters!

"So..you waited this long to not let me go..thanks, but, I will have to go back to my -

"Then like..like what Ami is yapping about! " The unlikely Ann had just had enough of this winging it attitude of her allies! It was not productive enough in her case. Astarte was possibly still alive! Nina was reluctant to act, yet this fire breather was just warming up!

"Hanna...you think you..but those great big thugs are still looking for this place!" Ava suddenly gasped and stood up, quick as lightening to the teens.

"Wait, you were chased and they..have some guys comin' here! Just how much troub,e did you-

"I gave Wodin or whatever my answer..."

The girl sat back onto the sofa with a huff.

"He liked my powers, not me! Whatever Reia was in the past, it wasn't me then! Try telling that to a cyclops with a magical background already...he was a lousy cronie anywho..."

The girl sniffed as if she were still a royal disatster that had dragged tons of scouts after her hide!

"So then?" Dick tried to ask his long lost teen. She had grown more talkative than he'd remembered of his honor student , and eldest child.

"What should we do now Ava? You started something and have to finish it. A leader would make a plan. What then is-

"I have to face that freak in tights before he takes the Barrens..since I was helpless to stop him...but..not alone. I do need a team. Maybe...like befor-

Ami giggled and swung over to the blonde boy brother with a sly grin.

"So...? You are proposing _we?!..."_

The cat a,saw Dick smack his forehead,then mutter his countdiwn before Ami lost a few brain cells to her imaginative self confidence. Ego or was it just an artist's perspective?

"Here it comes..." Ann held a hand to her face as Aiden braced for whatever blasts of energy the youngest would endow on to her guinea pigs , this time!

 _"Wwwweelll...we_ can be the **heroes!** Become Ava's knights and go save the third dimension!"

Shoji chuckled with Ayane by the code name. It was pretty funny actually!

Ann grew firey and flamed back in protest. _"Oooh_ no! You are not taking me to a weird space station in -

"It's intergalactic! " Ami chimed by a mocking tone. Annna looked ready to blow her top. The elder sibling had no way if forcing out enough magic yet to ...

Aiden felt there was no balance here and had to stop the excitement in order to concentrate. With a yell, he stopped both sisters from blabbering all over the room. No need for some crazy chain reaction! No way!

"BE **_QUIEET!"_** Aiden huffed to regain his composure, while stunned faces blinked back hopelessly.

"Ava, if she needs the heroes from here and any place we can get fire power...then tell us . " He brought a palm to his chest to show his sincerity.

Ava was still some what dizzy from the noise level. Peace and quiet must have been ongoing in her empire of snowfall daily!

"And as your knight captain, I will keep my..eherm..squadron to do their very best. We won't lose! You socked it to that lizard when I was...losing my soul! The least we can do is get home! Whether I feel like you should stay or not! Then, will you let us get involved? This is our battle too, cause even if a hundred years pass..you will still be a Grayson of planet earth!"

His speech had Ami even more pumped as soon as strry eyes of a certain deity had come through her gaze.

 _"Ama..ama..Amaterasu!?"_

Shoji bumped into Raven who had finished her deskwork by the monitor .

"Holy Sun and the moon! This..is ...-

~With great power, I give and swear that your sister is protected by my solar energies. You have not a need to fret, my children. Indeed the journey to the Eternal realm is a bother for human souls. None may pass unless they lose their lives. Yet that shall not be the case. I was given consent,in being the one to grant ye the life of the voidless. Thou shalt only find comfort after hving passed through the snow lands of the north and east. By the third stretch of moon light, your time will indeed be to return to Ava's homeworld. The life of the voidless is a spell in which ye must prepare. The child of my pact shall address thusly, once I am again toshift across planes. By myself and the Goddess A' , might your quest be swift as the hunt of the lady whom guards the region. Aneiu will aid where she may, Ava is still connected to her by rite. ~

The light surrounding Ami dimmed to leave her still and groggy.

"Yuh..wah? " The girl blinked then rubbed her sapphire sights endlessly. It had been too soon..

"We..are going to a place..."

Ann started to feel her body breathe a chill amongst the group.

"A land of...beings that...don't exist? Then what about sis!?"

Aiden saw Tsani stand by the princess of the unknown realm of those undone ...unliving unlike, physical entities...

"Ava must know...a _lot_ of scary stories! " Ami had recovered already? Was she immortal after all?

"Ava, I know this is only up to..what just happened, but..." Dick tried to speak as he had when she'd been ..really real...

"Dad, mom, everyone. " The girl of her silvery, spectral presence lefted up her garb to return it to a ...uniform if a fighter.

"Nice ...sword..and is that a st-

"A girl's got to have her accessories. Even in that world I left to save myself, I can still beat that low - life if we have a chance. Dogs! You had better get the heads on _your_ worlds to answer up!"

Ava..had become quite fresh in their time apart ..who was the better fighter here?

"So, what comes next. "

The red headed Ann asked Raven, who turned to Kori, Gar, then Cy to lastly, Richard.

"What? You still have me as...Wow..times are never gonna change with that one, huh?"

The witty cop just sighed this defeat over his shoulder to act as his old title- all but for Nightwing's costume in his spare overnight bag...

"Then we have to fight marauders?" Damian shook his head by how Beetle had brought that up.

"They are soldiers so they might end up taking prisoners. The barabarian kings were not that-

"Then!" Kori breathed into her lungs to spell out for the group . A wave of her energy had come out with that idea,unless she could breathe fire!

"We must defend the city and discover how close our foes have gotten to this earth!"

Dick nod which received a thumbs up from his kids combined as parents of the team, you could not have counted on a better game plan from a former, warrior princess!

"Then out we go! Can anyone-

"Whoa!" Ami doubled over by the kid dragon popping from Aien's chest.

"Dude! You still kept the kid liz?" Kid Flash had just popped in himself moments ago during the discussion.

"I..he was sleeping? But what is it Shiro?" Aiden had been forced to name the little guy by Amelia's decree. Poor lil' dragon buddy...

"Cute ..but why is-

~I am here by the Goddess of Time's order! Tsani! You too shall accompany the chosen into the spirit dimension! Whether or not my magic can send the allies of our group to the same location, only jumping through the vortex , then we might just have an answer!~

Ami was drooling over how much bigger the youngster had gotten.

 _"Wa..aanna..Squiiish!"_ She jumped in alright- just as the character of his golden glow was begining the spell to open a door way into-

"Ami! You doof! I'm coming too! " Ann jumped in after a falling Aiden, Ami, Shoji ; had given Verra a new mission with Kaien, who had sent his fox self to knock down the 'said thugs'. Also, Isa's relic to communicate with Jin Mae or the Tenkit nation was left to Ava, who lastly hugged her parents before falling far far down.

"Say hi to the other side!" Tsani jumped in to close the doorway- before Raven panicked and sent one other to be sent flying into the next era!

Zatanna had wanted togo...though not by a accidental shove intothe unknown as she gripped Damian'shand- then Beetle! Yet he was..somehow rejected by the portal by his lesser..magical prowess of technology and modern arts!

 **"Whhaa!"** Gar was too late to save the teo Titans as the seniors were..in deep trouble on a turning gloe of their ...gulp...mentors!

"Oh..no...Damian! _Crap!_ Bruce is going to flip out! You moro..oh..sorry Rachel..not your fault! Heh..just..an accident..."

Raven Roth's migraine had just reached a melting point.

"We are in so much _troubllle..."_ Kid Flash teased as a crossfade came over his voice. Cassie put a sock in his lusy attitude with a swift kick to the gut.

"Gwa..gw..gwahhhhaha!" The heroic few sputtered until the elder Titans had ..explained the reason...

Nothing was to be said. This was a war on the surface, inside out.

"Come home soon , guys..." Gar sniffed with a porcupine body and tiny, beady eyes into the portal's point of entry. It was after all, dried up as the longest , oldest rivers imaginable.

Still Kori and her husband trusted the chosen few to return . They would be able to cope, for a little while...

"Just, come home safe and sound. "

Would this mark a new passage the pages untold had missed? Whatever the ordeal, the heroes of tommorow would prevail...and so, our story would end for a time...a time far into, the next generation.

End of Epilogue.

/

It was such a plot twist that I had tothroiw that in. If anyone wants to find out the outcome of the chosen and Titan heroes, then send a review or do want to see a new arc posted. I want to know what you think. Is this just edging into it's own category, or is it still Titan material? Thank you for reading the last chapter of New Generations. This is part two of part one before the Grayson kids came to be. Ava was mentioned in part one to have known Aneiu as Reia's dear comrade of the Barrens. Yet if Odin has lost his way to the chaos of the times, how will Ava see eye to eye in order to free her new home?

I also have my Forgotten Myth story line bordering specifically around Roku's 'turning' up to the present. It is worth a look I think..it feels less as if it were not written in..this time line! I put in some themes and even kept Lil and Innana for the plot as more than spectators. Wattapad as the author / name, etc Pageturner09.

My pen name is unchangeable by an error with the web's page..so I am stuck with it...so! If you enjoy this, you might like the Forbidden Myth equally as well! Caution; it is dark up to the third and even first chapter. There will be a warning regardless.

Don't forget to give feedback if you think the arc on ff should continue! Otherwise I will go back to Quezalcoatl and the Wolf on Fictionpress. I also want to make sure there are no stickler-bots out there to prevent the continuation. It has happened like that in the past,during my first arc...

Stay curious as always and read on. I hope to conclude the story...thus far...?


End file.
